School of Dragons: Titan Uprising
by TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight
Summary: It's been quite awhile since he's been imprisoned within Darkheart Prison and suffered monstrous torturings by Ryker Grimborn, now attending the School of Dragons within his home known only as the Owl Gut Tribe; he must now master the training given to him by the Knights of the Dragon Riders, to begin an Titan Uprising against the nefarious Dragonroot Company and save Dragonkind
1. Prologue

(A/N: I have decided to write a characterization overhaul of Mikekolt thanks to a well beloved movie called The Prince of Egypt, by fixing some plotholes in the other stories where he appeared as a young boy to Drayko earlier before this story. He is not by any means a clone Eret due to the fact that he is apart of this trapping division of the Dragon Hunters. He is my own character that I ask that you do not call him a Gary Stu because that is the main reason why I'm transforming him into a better protagonist. I have nothing more to say except that it may take a awhile to get into the main story right here, as these events happened a long time ago; Enjoy)

This... is Owl Gut Island, where the rays of the sun bath this massive and wet heaping rock while it looks back at the moon of dusk. The fearsome and farsighted warriors who were wise stood before the trials that meant nothing to them in the tests of time, in the present it was here that the Dragons roam the skies and come to this very foundation of the earth to seek out the need of company in the form of the Vikings who call this place home found at the southwestern seas; very far away from the Isle of Berk as it was much warmer and the heavy rainfalls that come down had little pressure, even the water was hot like the chocolate that these half-brawny warriors drink in even the most weathered times like these. They were but locked and loaded with traps for their filthy nemesis: the Dragon Marauders who would come to bring this paradise to ruin like the ripples of dripping blood from their swords and axes, being what remained of their most barbaric and evil enemies that they have ever faced. There was just a few more things to explain about this place before what it was like is shown

This village which rested on the garlic grass whom the Dragons love to snuggle and roll themselves around in relied more on heavy defense as it's been here for most of several centuries, the wars that were fought here on this foundation of earth always stood tall; but never has it ever kept it looking new to the ones who set foot on this island. For every sun that has it's rays of dawn bathing her people, and for every moon that rises above the horizon to have it's rays of dusk peaking into the soothingly calm streets; the houses that were built to defend the against any kind of raids that would threaten them were made of not one but several wood types to be exact. These consist of the following:

1: Ebony

2: African Blackwood

3: Great Dark Oak

4: Dark Black Chestnut

5: Dark Maple

These houses were also twin layered with dark pagus brown and charcoal black bricks, which were melded strongly together with motar from the most massive and largest mudpits found in the heavy rain that comes every now and then to soak this rock. Hell they even reinforced their homes with Volcanripper Metal plating that they use for their weapons for maximum protection; always got to be ready for when those Dragon Marauders start raiding their home. There were massive walls built to defend and keep their attackers out of their home, having a line of merlons and embrasures on both sides as well as watchtowers with ballistas to help attack the ships with their explosive bolts that they've loaded their weapons with; it may be destructive but it did a well done job in putting a early end to the raids. The large docks were always open to anyone who would visit this place such as the case of their Celtic traveler known as Merchant Axel with his believe or not weapons and souvenirs he's brought back from his favorite places. The walls of course were made of the same wood with the same bricks as they want to keep their home protected at all times

Unlike that traitorous Johann he was truly a trader who would never assassinate other traders nor steal their stories before sinking their ships, really he was honest and much nicer as he explored wherever he visited and took whatever he found was valuable so that his customers may enjoy what they were given. The additions here at this island featured several different flowing vertical flags hoisted from beams and banners hoisted from crossbars as they depicted their official crest: It was a Indian bangal rock owl with the tufts of it's great horned eurasian eagle cousin and striking short eared patterns on it's face, with darker feathers on it's wings while it's talons were spread out; gripping a pair of double edged swords. It's underbelly went smoothly under while it's thighs were given an different color to make sure they don't blend in with each other. Colors were a dark velvet sacramento green with some peacock blue, dark crimson red like the darkblood of the Dragons, flaxen to dijon yellow, dunmore cream tan and dark eggplant purple; and why not add some reflective solar flares to it as well? They were a blended jade green, teal blue, sunrise orange and lipstick red color that sprouted upwards like a ring of flames

Along with some thick timberlands and rocky mountainous cliffs, there were vast cavern hangars with feeding stations, raid prevention, grooming stations, watertowers, windmills that looked like dual sided Tailfins, disposal deposits and of course their very own militia known as the Owl Gut Guardians; seeking out only to prevent Dragons from attacking, not slaughter them in cold blood which the same could be said for about everyone else who would attack. Looking at the Isle of Berk right there...!

The warriors were still menacingly tall and half-brawny nevertheless as they were just as formidable as they were tactical. Their hairstyles was always long and spiked downwards, with some dreadlock extensions and their beards were long; more of the same to be exact as their mustaches were both thicker and longer, going down halfway from their beards that flowed about in the wind along with each movement they made

The helmets they wore happened to be open faced Italian barbute helmets with curved edges on the sides and back like an German sallet helmet with some leather plating on the side; they featured dog collar spikes studded along the rim with two thick lines on top going down to the front, also featuring leather plating as well. There was even a facemask that was angled like a diagonally downwards pointed arrow with two thin edges with leather edges in the middle of course; with an big and distinctive greater sooty beak that was meant for stabbing if any of their enemies were too close for them to attack, like being grappled for instance. Finally, the eyes of the facemask were large enough to see through as they had chainmail connected within; having soft cushions inside for comfort, not to mention they had a black nickel shine with the Tribe's crest depicted on the upper sides of the helmets

What they happened to wear are seamless and vertically narrow diamond patterned tunics that went down past their waists and towards the top of their knees, with the v-necks going down to the halfway point of their chests; with dual beaked shoulder guards adoring retractable blades. They wore long seude vests with very little furriness shown and wore animal leather ribbed pants, with an thick belt adorned with pyramid shaped spikes and blades as the buckle depicted their crest. Their arms were wrapped with thick bracket like bandages as both ended with a studded strap, having some long merlon and embrasure patterned sleeves along the edges of their tunics; with metallic vambraces that went up to their elbows. They had black and dark taupe brown weathered boots with polar bear fur, strapped on together with studded straps as the outsoles were tipped upwards, having armor plating for kicking power. Finally the weapons they always carried on themselves would either be: an double edged sword, twin bladed axe, dual pronged spear, sharp and blunt mace with the head of an morning star or even a full auto crossbow as a little projectile in case someone tried to take them out from a distance

But what was most horrifying about their enemies was that they were only pretending to be fearsome and deadly killing machines who roam in the desert, they mostly acted like the main lethal weapons division to the Dragon Hunters and that was just saying something; but whenever they would do with the weapons dropped upon death is that they would collect them and use it for their dummies. This was known as an Castlekroftservkhall's greatest weapon should they be disarmed, it was known no other as Weapon Adaption: Finding an weapon wherever they go and using it against their enemies before they discard it, throwing it against a group of their enemies. The family has a history of using this tactic as they had an habit of disarming their enemies of their weapons to use them against them, even when they were all young lads and lasses; they they didn't have too much muscle but that's just their family after all. Should be mentioned that they've been training for quite sometime with various weapons like a sword, axe, club, javelin, sling and shield; so there's that excuse to use weapons that they had no training with

As it was here that the Tribe on this heaping wet rock that was about the size of Europe, but still small enough to be apart of the Archipelago's map was led by the one and only Gortarius the Farsighted; this is what he looked like:

Chief Gortarius, better known formally as Gort the Farsighted and simply Chief Gort was quite like Dagur: He wasn't as big as other Chieftains but he was respected and among the more intelligent and levelheaded of them, he never bothered to show himself as the meeting with the late Drago Bludvist since his gut instincts told him that it was a death sentence and he turned out to be right in the end when the sole survivor happened to be Stoick the Vast. Although he was tall and half-brawny so there's that. He wore furry trimmed bracers on his half-brawny arms with full colored shoulder guards of his Tribe's crest and an helmet adorned with bharal horns, with an facemask for battle of course. He wore an polar bear vest with an dark chocolate and armored buffalo tunic, sporting fur trimmed greaves for his legs and Volcanripper Metal boots. He wore an thick black studded belt around himself and had an full beard, his dark red hair covering his ears on the sides and hanging out. Finally, he was armed with an Sword on his back

But let's return to the time that before the Tribe was like that and before Drayko showed them that the Dragons were not what they believed them to be. Let us return to the time where the Tribe wasn't like as it was now, they may not have killed Dragons unlike the Hooligans and only drove them away from their Village; but they were always prepared to deal with such raids like these. The actual killing was meant for the Dragon Marauders themselves. Here let's look into the past of our main protagonist as although he looked like he had a good life in contrast to what was once the man known as Hiccup, that is just a total understatement as his life is full of trials for him to conquer

Our story begins here in a memory from the past before Drayko showed them what the Dragons truly were behind their scaly faces, as it was a little while before that moment arrived and came. Mikekolt had made his discovery about his family past, and while he desperately hoped that he was not a descendant of the Dragon Marauders being that he had some bad vibes in what he was bout to discover; he found out that was not the case at all but what he found instead, was something that he just can't bring himself to accept, and be happy about

HTTYD

As a teenager Mikekolt had an choppy plissken hairstyle that was highly lined up diagonally upwards in the front, spiked forwards as well as on the sides and back like his mullet; although on each of the second row behind the first, they were given an texture like sharp and deadly quill like barbs that were pointy just by touching them. Feeling nice to stroke and touch by an human hand. He wore an dark mocha and golden brown double layered leather v-neck tunic above his raven and midnight black tunic with an thick, diagonally ribbed downward arrow pattern that looked like wide bandages with an dark thunder and nickel grey filling within the cracks; having a black cut in one collar. He wore tibia length black crocodile and stingray leather shorts that had two thick straps around his thighs along with chains dangling from the sides of where the pockets would be. He wore an pair of dual beaked shoulder guards with the diagonally forward slanted blades facing away from his head

He wore arm wrappings up to his upper biceps and wore vambraces along with some black ribbed fighting gloves to break someone's face if they tried to take him down, but also due to having Raynaud's Disease that makes the blood vessels in his fingers and feet retract thanks to the coldness caused by feeling the air outside or feeling stressed out. He dark espresso and mountain oak brown whitetail deer vest over his tunic that featured both double rider jacket flaps and bronze and dark gold buttons engraved with a Deathstalker's face that had black filling in the cracks, featuring two belts studded to the vest on the upper body and two skinnering belts wrapped around his lower body underneath. Although he did decide put in some knotwork rearing steeds embroidered on the front sides, with some wolf/dog paw prints with the metacarpal pads being shaped like an inverted trapezoid; and the digital pads sharply slanting towards the sides before going upwards like claws. He wore his knee length battleskirt of an kilt around his waist that split diagonally upwards towards the front, having the details of photographed treebark patterns from great dark oak trees; with the color palette of mostly: dark mink, mud oak brown and steel bronze brown. dark olive wool green with spider black; photographed treebark patterns from great dark oak trees. He wore greaves on his knees with leg wrappings behind his armored knees. Finally, he wore a pair of jackal sandals (A/N: This detail will be explained later on, I give you my word for it)

He laying on his bed and was just so lost about what he found about being a descendant of the Dragon Trappers, wondering if any of the Dragons that he encounters will be merciful for him just for being a descendant of an Tribe who traps their species just for the benefit of their Chief. His door was open and he heard the sound of footsteps coming up to his room, it turned out to be his father Roachkolt who was named that way due to being that he considered a Viking who just wouldn't die; like a real roach and because it sounds cool

"Father... tell me this is not real" Mikekolt asked him as he came to sit lay down with him

"Yes, it's true that our descendants are not the kind of heroes that you believed they are nor are they the average warriors because being normal is boring. However, I may be an Dragon Trapper but I am not loyal to my employers; our history is known for their deceptive motives as they're only in it for themselves. They want to learn about the weaknesses of the Dragons they capture so that they can counter them when they bond with each other, they also learn about the traps they use so that they can disable them quickly and make sure that they're re-purposed to be used against their attackers. But the best that we Trappers learn from our superiors over us is how to master tracking down our victims by using our sight, scent and instincts; if anyone tries to call us out then we kill them and escape because we have the skills we needed. This is a tradition that has been going on and we've been passing down loads of this information so that we may become the very Castlekroftservkhalls that we are, it's alright to be ashamed of being apart of a Tribe that we were never truly loyal to; because we've got some allies there who know and do not say a word about our actions. Do you now understand why I was teaching you all of these skills before you found out?" Roachkolt asked him as his Whispering Death hatchling slithered over to his son, wrapping his quill adorned serpentine body around him soothingly without harming the boy

"Yes but I also haven't forgotten about what you once told me about this island we live in and my best present that I could ever have" Mikekolt recalled from his childhood memory, stroking Rainserviper as it cooed before lightly scratching it's skills on his exposed skin

(_Flashback to a Young Mikekolt and his Father_)

"This very Island from where we stand upon in the far southern regions of the volcanic Flaming Deathlands of the Barbaric Archipelago was forged by Freyr, the God of Earth himself as he and his armored golden mane boar; Gulinbursti allowed the travelers who first settled here to produce many multiple offsprings of the livestock that roam our Village as well as the untamed forests here below us. Out there in this region of the Archipelago, the legend and story tells that there is an Island where the monstrous Red Death whom the Dragons refer to as the Bane of Queens resides; anyone who rebels and offers nothing but resistance are murdered by being consumed by the fearsome devil herself. It has been far too long since they have lived under fear because of her actions against them, you need not to worry for such beast as one day; there will be a hero who will rise up against her and would end her reign not just to end the raids by the Dragons consumed by fear of her, but to end their suffering that they have stomached for the last time"

A young Mikekolt and his father were standing out at the cliff overlooking the morning sunset of the dawn. His choppy black hair was flowing in the wind, wearing an warm dark black heart red diamond pattern tunic; with dark olive green pants and polar bear skin boots with studded straps to have them fastened and kept on. His dark chocolate brown seude vest featured rearing horses with dog paws, while his face had very few freckles on him; but he was still tall enough to reach the top of his father's belt. He could pale at the sight of having to fight the Bane of Queens that his father mentioned, but he could only chuckle at his son; Roachkolt was the kind of father who would always take his son to places like when they visited a Triple Styke's nest and even when they visited that Whispering Death cavern. But they'll be explained later as he placed a hand on his son's shoulder

"Fear not as you're not fighting this tyrant who calls herself a queen, you're going to be among the people who'll thrive more than the Hairy Hooligans from the final battle of this war against her. I ask for the raids to stop so that the Vikings and Dragons would fight no more, there was no greater prize out there; then to bond with one and feel both of our blood in our veins tie together, all to form chains and shackles of our bonds that will never be broken. Not even if we go our separate ways after years since we've tamed these beasts. Know this my son, you will be our Champion and for when the time comes for our Chief to depart from this world; you'll lead us in the Slayer of Red Death's footsteps. You are our second hope for when the first dies and fades away in the shadows of the underworld below"

Mikekolt nodded to make his father understand what he knew what he was saying, nodding back at him as they both went down from the cliff before walking through their forest; that was when his father tapped him on the back twice after softly rubbing him. "You may go now Mikevenchenzo, do what your heart leads you to down the path; since I know you'll give us courage just as we would give to them should they encounter any disgusting eel that crosses their paths; just don't tell the Hooligans about what I mentioned to you, they're bound to use that fear against them if they ever come back here again to renew the alliance"

"Dragons don't fear anything, not even eels because if they saw one slithering towards them; they'll just turn their face to them and say: I ain't afraid of you so bite me!, before they torch them alive with their fire" Mikekolt objected, knowing full well that no Dragon that he's ever encountered would be scared of a rubber tasting snake that comes from the water

"Now that's what I liked to hear from my boy, speaking the real truth while others speak the misconceptions about them; and of course they don't fear them because those eels are toxic to them. Eel Pox to be exact, effects even humans and worst of all is that the final ingredient to the cure to such thing is a Bloodvein Eel; when they're the ones who caused this infection in the first place" Roachkolt chuckled and explained why he believed him

"That's stupid, why make the root of the disease the final ingredient; there's always something wrong with this Archipelago" Mikekolt didn't like the logic behind the Eel Pox and just wished that there was something else to replace the last ingredient

"By the way, Trader Axel's gonna be coming in today in the afternoon; let's have this surprise be one that's gonna make you overjoyed to death..." Roachkolt hinted at the end as he and his loving wife Herlkatlore planned quite the surprise for their favorite son

Roachkolt's son then ran off into the forest while he went off to await for whenever his wife is ready down by the docks of the village. Mikekolt on the other hand loved being alone in the timberlands as he found his favorite clearing spot and enjoyed drawing whatever came to his mind. Especially a sword he wanted to build when he grows up as it was going to be a very long retractable sword that can engulf itself in flames, when he showed this to his father; he wanted him to go forth on this idea since it was time that he got himself an signature weapon of his own. Although he knew that their Blacksmith was going to give a sword of his own right on his birthday, he figured he could use a secondary one in case he was disarmed from his original weapon. This is what the concept of the flaming sword looked like:

It was to have the head of a Triple Stryke who adorned the diagonal curved slanted horns of a Zippleback with very dark and saturated narrow emerald gemstone eyes, with three spikes on the handle that were curved forwards on both sides as well as having three wavy lines; that smoothly went downwards and forwards onto both the left to right sides of the blade, that alone was just the beginning as he's just waiting to be inspired by more sights that he sees as he's always traveling with his father to other places. He's written down an entire large piece of paper in his bedroom that was laid across in front of his double mattress bed, which had the basic ideas of what the prototype sword would look like

Now then about the visit to the cavern: this was a moment in his childhood at the Whispering Caribbean which was more of an rocky swamp like island, it was when he and his father entered a little open and expansive cavern with the earth shaking below them; emerging from the rocks happened to be exactly the Dragon of the same name as it started to chase him due to it's curiosity about the young boy. Unfortunately he thought he was trying to kill him and ran off, trying to get away from him

Roachkolt intervened and told him that this hatchling was just curious about him, although he would go nowhere near him after he chased him throughout the entire cave; his father figured that he would need to spend some time alone with the hatchling, to which he was right as eventually Mikekolt was no longer afraid. The hours passed by as the Whispering Death hatchling would coil around him without trying to hurt him in anyway with his quills, before trying to shower him in saliva; at least he was being gentle unlike the bullies who targeted him. It even tried to shower him in saliva regardless of having no tongue of it's own, it continued to do so as they played games and hung out together before eventually his father returned and decided that it was time to go back; Mikekolt hoped he would see him again soon. Unknown to him however it would happen as he would turn out to be quite the champion, just like how Hiccup once was before his father whom he hated would forcibly take him back to where he belonged to; he just wish he didn't have to end up like that at all, well at least he'll be on his own once he's a adult since he can his own rules and choose his own destiny about how he lives and dies

As mentioned before he was of course targeted by bullies, for they didn't understand why his father was such a maverick and why he treated his son like a prince or even just like Joseph who wore an coat that was made from many colored threads that were used to make such a beautiful piece of clothing; and when children don't understand things like Mikekolt's father, they can be cruel to the flesh and bad to the bone. But he needed no such bullies as he was never seen too often for his solace was within the forest drawing designs he was inspired from. A whitetail fawn always came around and always felt comfortable in it's presence, sitting right by his side and enjoying the time he spent drawing inspired designs like the artist that he was. As the hours passed into the morning, his father arrived at the entrance and called out to him with the fawn calmly walking off but not before he licked Mikekolt's face one last time before leaving him to be alone with his father

"Mikevenchenzo, to me" Roachkolt called out to him by nickname

"You called, Father?" He came up to him

"Tell me that you did not encounter that cold hearted bully" He lightly demanded as Mikekolt shook his head once, he's been absent for a long while; it was almost as if he was exiled from the Tribe to which unknown to him, he was indeed exiled. "If you ever come across him again, the next time you see him; leave his body in cold blood. Your mother's made you some breakfast fit for a prince like you, now let's get a move on and make this birthday one to remember by; the surprise awaits your return"

Mikekolt nodded and walked with his father out of the forest, going down the checkered road as they made their way back to their household; passing by the Chief who nodded as their leader knew what today was, but also knew whatever business he was tending to was done for now. Climbing up the steps of the Main Hall and entering inside as he tended to his freetime, not having too many duties as much as Stoick the Vast; he also had a daughter who was named Marva, which she was out back practicing with her weapon skills

What happened next explains the presence of the Whispering Death that Mikekolt has right now: Roachkolt brought his son home to the Castlekroftservkhall House and surprised him with an old friend that he came to embrace in a hug without hesitation, it just so happened to be his favorite hatchling whom he named Rainserviper. Being named that way because of the many things about his Tribe, as he loved the rain and serpents as well as the way that he acted like a venomous viper against anyone who would make him upset; hurt his boy that he loved more than life itself and try to ruin his happiness before they meet both his fangs, quills and flames. Afterwards they both enjoyed the breakfast and the cake was delicious of course

All throughout the entire day on this special occasion, they had fun in the sun as the hatchling played in the skies while he played in the timberlands; all while his bullies continued to express extreme envy against Mikekolt as they just scoffed at him and returned back to hanging out at their own house. They were simply jealous for the fact that a Dragon like that acted friendly when it should've been biting his head off since the only things they know is killing. As a matter of fact they spent more time playing together than they did at the Whispering Caribbean

When nightfall approached soon and enjoyed the very last moments they had together along with most of the cake as the last large piece was kept for tomorrow just for him, they were both placed in bed by Roachkolt and Herkatlore as she left before his father stayed by his side; just as he was losing consciousness with Rainserviper coiling all around his body: "Sweet Dreams..." He spoke calmly before leaving his bedroom, closing the door as they both fell asleep. Ready for the next day tomorrow as they'll be ready for even more fun

Roachkolt really and truly did love his son even now as for every action he did and for everything he's committed against his Tribe, he would rather have no one but his family with him and not be alone with anybody that he just can't trust; especially now that they have an Dragon apart of their family. But if there was one thing he hoped for it was that the Chief of the Hairy Hooligans to be more merciful to his son, because even he questioned the lethally toxic relationship between the two as a bleeding rift that cannot be healed for everyone whose come to know the horrible things he's done

Roachkolt silently asked himself what kind of a monster would want to treat their son that way, and why would they not realize what they've become as he went downstairs to take a seat in his favorite chair; feeling the need to read before heading off to bed beforehand as he's had quite the day and it was well worth all of the happiness today. His son will become a teenager soon and that's something that he just can't wait to see what happens next, even as he's going through some struggle when the world around him changes; he and his mother's always there for him. He'll always be planning their next trip as it's a tradition for them to explore as both a father and son

While the Castlekroftservkhall family thrived on throughout the Tribe thanks to their ways in life, the same could not be established for the bullies as there were at least four of them as he could tell. Known to be extremely envious and have their own bullshit reasons why they bully his son, but it was the main reason that told them everything: Mikekolt was always getting something that they could and would never had, he had an natural talent for a lot of things such as drawing and sword fighting; but his own downfalls came at the form of being horrible at sailing and not so good at using a bow and arrow, as well as being rather unimpressed by his own skills. This did not stop them from considering him to be a very inferior Viking, believing that he will succeed them in the later years when he grows up; hoping that they will just be taken by the Dragon Marauders that always raid to attack their island

Nevertheless they've come to adopt the Castlekroftservkhall's Weapon Adaption tactic as taking weapons lying about in the environment to use to their advantage, before discarding whatever they used after they've served their purpose was their main highlight about him. If only the teens of Berk were this merciful to Hiccup back on Berk like they were to Mikekolt, regardless their hope for the Marauders to take him during one of their raids was just out of jealousy; they would curse themselves for their own actions afterwards when the events did happen with the alliance of the Dragon Hunters

For now as a glimpse of Mikekolt Castlekroftservkhall's past was seen, they present day can be viewed many months later when Red Death was slain by Drayko and the Behwearft of his brother Toothless has concluded. Now the former was in a state of acting like a gruff and mature man who is always directly to the point, mostly silent and rarely speaks when he needs to in front new people he meets. We return to the present day as Roachkolt concludes on why his son shouldn't be ashamed to be a Dragon Trapper, as they were never honest to their employers; and the fact that they joined forces to learn whatever they needed to learn, just so they can desert them afterwards

(_Flashback of a Young Mikekolt and his Father Ends_)

"Gort knows our secret and if Drayko comes then I hope the people can see what the Dragons really are behind their scaly faces, but now back to our conversation of ours. No matter whatever Tribe you've descended from and no matter how they would act should they know where you came from, just remember this what I've told you: We were always in it for ourselves to get what we wanted to learn from about the Trappers, and our loyalty to them is NOT and neither will it ever be the truth nor reality; everything that I have taught you will serve you well in whatever road you take, do not forget this" Roachkolt ran his hand through his son's choppy layered hair before he got up, being bathed on the morning rays of the sun before heading for the doorway

"Thanks father, there any place we're going to explore today?" He asked

"Your mother's been hearing so much about your new Lair of Rainserviper's home, I know it may not look like much at the moment but I know you'll be adding in some new features in the future. Hope you bring your jacket of many scales that your mother and I made just for you, it will look great to the other travelers should we come by them" Mikekolt nodded and went off downstairs, leaving the house as he took his jacket that both his parents made for him before heading to the docks

The Jacket of Many Scales which was made from several multicolored threads and scales alike featured an reflective metallic rainbow shine to it's vegas gold stripe on the edges, with the decagon shaped diagonal edges on the shoulders and back of the head being beaked down like an falcon's beak; having twin layered flaps of an double rider jacket and an twin layered cut-in-one collar all around the neck, flowing elusively and brilliantly. The back having this design: A sun of heraldry with the face of an sleeping infant whose half was shrouded in a darker shade than the other, while an large sparrow extended it's talons out to the sides as two large raven shaped feathers fell from the sides and crossed each other on the bottom along with an pair of cutlass swords that faced away from each other where the bottom of the D-Guards close to touching each other; the blades going upwards to the other sides while the sparrow was flying above the ground in the sky. There was an smooth and rocky ground going across with an wavy sea on bottom, having eight rearing steeds facing the sparrow on both sides; being lined up in such way in front of some very rocky mountains in the background. There were some detailed seahorses in the water with some smooth blending colors to go along with the jacket itself: It was a lipstick red to amethyst purple that faded smoothly to a maya blue and tsucan sun color like the morning sky, the ground was an dark chocolate ground with the mountains in the background being a lighter manchester tan color; and the prussian sea having olympic to powder blue pointed edges, with some palm trees added in front of the mountains for some extra detail. Finally, there was an written message for the son of Roachkolt and Herkatlore: "Know that we are always and forever yours should you need our guidance, with love from Roachkolt and Herkatlore Castlekroftservkhall"

As Rainserviper was also coming with them, he stood by his childhood friend and stepped on board their father's Dragon Trapper yacht as he would call it because of his ancestral relationship with them; with his friend's parents stepping on board before sailing off from the island and out to the seas towards the east of the Archipelago. That was all there really was to be seen in this memory of the past, nothing more as although this was the very chapter that showed you the memory of the past; this is not were the story begins. It is the next chapter that will begin the very adventure of both Mikekolt, Rainserviper and his Dragons that he comes to bond with and form a team out of; this is not only the beginning of an new journey

It's the beginning of the end for the threat that has begun in the form of a rising new threat who is out for the blood of Drayko and Toothless after the death of Drago Bludvist, one that will see the Dragon Hunter Wars turn the tides for the favor of the Knights of the Dragon Riders...

* * *

Now as I mentioned before Mikekolt now as a Brooklyn accent of his own, although it's the terms that he uses so he doesn't actually sound like he's from NYC in the first place; I decided that this would be a smart move in case you don't like people with accents like these, at least it's not a stereotypical New Jersey accent where everybody's a asshole. Here's the terms below you:

take it there: noisy argument of a altercation

grill: stare

brick: cold outside

to front: act like you have what you don't really have in reality

spaz: violent and confrontational

thirsty: acting desperate (overly desperate is thirstbucket)

na' mean: you understand what I'm saying

deadass: very seriously


	2. Welcome to the School of Dragons

(A/N: This is where the true story begins as this takes two years after Curse of the Emperor's Sword, rather than have Mikekolt and Rainserviper disappear in the shadows to train themselves to take on the Dragonroot Company; just like how I gave him his Lair at the Whispering Caribbean early on in the story when he was a teenager, although he doesn't start out with much to begin with as you've read before. This is the chapter where he is introduced into the main story and attends the school, everything else will go just as the same with some differences here and there. All apart of my rewrite about Mikekolt, Enjoy)

Now that a glimpse into the life of Mikekolt Castlekroftservkhall has been seen, the present day can be viewed as two years and five to seven months that passed on after the final death of the self proclaimed Dragon God; who had succeeded in becoming what he desired but Gods always overestimate themselves as they too can die, and Drago Bludvist may not ever return from the underworld. The nightmare was finally all over now for the Dragons who flew in the skies of the Archipelago, and it was all thanks to the brothers who have become the new King of Dragons and a pair of Gods as well

As promised Mikekolt got Rainserviper back who was very happy to see him again, especially now as they got back into the skies and flew over their new home before going off to the Lair they've been customizing together. Rainserviper's scales were a dark barbour green with a very deep olive tint, sporting an maroon and cherry to rhubarb red color for his upper quills while his lower quills were an dark ebony and charcoal black color; with his serpent like underbelly being a buttermilk and lenox tan color with a oyster tan undertone. Mikekolt of course was coiled by him with no intent of constricting to strangle him, soothingly rubbing his quill adorned head against his back which would've hurt like shit if he didn't rub against the parts where it itched like a fucker of a bitch (A/N: God dammit I rhymed again!)

Mikevenchenzo as his father always called him by the nickname stood outside of his Lair upon arriving while Rainserviper went inside, his Raynaud's Disease kicked in once again before the man had covered his face with his warm hands covered with his fighting gloves soothing his cold face; breathing out as he looked back on the memories that came back to him once more. Has it been too long since he felt freedom from the endless nights of his monstrous torments and barbaric torturings from the desert roaming and bloodlusting Dragon Marauder; that long since the endless nights of the screaming and blood spilling out from his very scars and gashes silenced from the winds that blew within Darkheart Prison? Everything was over and Drago Bludvist was dead, although he returned to bring home victory against the now heavily and severely weakened Dragon Hunters two years ago; he felt like he brought forth a lost motivation to himself. The others moved on since that final battle and felt so far away now as they had new hobbies of their own, Mikekolt rose from the ashes of his bleeding chest that they inflicted scars upon him and broken out to reclaim his freedom; but had no place to go as it was over five to seven months since the Dragon Hunters were recovering from their latest defeat by Drayko. His home was held highly upon for being wise and level headed amongst the other Tribes, and he was happy to say the least now that Rainserviper was back with him as he got the most bloodiest of all scars and gashes yet when fighting the false Dragon God of all people no less. Drayko reassured him that he will be returned to him as he kept his word in the end, Mikekolt always kept his saddle with him when needed to be taken for recovery:

The front of the saddle had four thick and dual studded claws in front that went upwards and forwards, diagonally slanting to the sides as there was an full colored Owl Gut Tribe crest on the front being depicted greatly. The ridges of the saddle's cushion were diagonally pointed backwards like an arrow, with some Riser and Pursuit handlebars on the sides to hang on to; not to mention it was split into an dual pronged tail that was very long, having curved underhand handles like an ribcage as the edges were adorned with dogcollar spikes. The harness underneath was easy to put on and very hard to come off as it was comfortably fitted to the Whispering Death, being ringed like it's serpent like body and having some his own scales be added into the design; with two bulky pouch belts crossed for storage that even carried his duffelbag. Finally, there was some Dragonese Runes along both the edges that translated to: "From flaming ashes to bones, beware Mikekolton and Rainseviper within the roaming skies of the Flaming Deathlands" as the entire saddle itself was reinforced with Volcanripper Metal and sported some beltbuckles for both him and Drayko to take off, although Mikekolt did plan to add in some defensive weaponry just in case somebody tried to take off with him

As mentioned before he gave his choppy layered midnight black hair some long half thick dreadlocks which were evenly tied on both the left and right sides on the back of his head; keeping his dark walnut brown eyes as it was what made him independent to no one but himself. Occasionally whenever he would travel through the village back at their home, he would wear a black headdress that resembled the mane of an Lion with deep gold and very dark saturated emerald accents that had some crest like feathers shaped like katana blades that went around the sides, going down halfway to the spine of the wearer as it's outer feathers were an trombone gold color while the inner was an dark mahogany red color; representing both Horus and Montu who were both falcon headed Gods. All being connected to each other like an cleopatra headdress with three segments in front being loose, while the eye markings had an black yin yang shape on both sides with an teardrop; pointed horizontally outwards before curving back downwards. Having the white face of an Hieracosphinix with yellow dilated slits with an black beak in the middle that pointed downwards, now sporting an slightly thin vertical rectangular grilled Knight like visor that went up and down as it covered the mouth; it had vertical leather ribbed cushioning inside as well as having side slanted Zippleback horns on the back, diagonally pointing outwards to the sides as this was redesigned for his age. Finally, it was the usual headwear that he always wore whenever he was in the presence of his Tribe

(A/N: This headdress was based off of a game called "Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy" which is not a bad game but it has a MAJOR game breaking glitch. **DO NOT SAVE** at the Dungeon because the next time you load the level, the door that Tutankhamen who is the mummy and second playable character whose more accustomed to platforming rather than Sphinx himself who is a fighting character will be closed. You can **NOT** reverse this action, a shame really because through that door is a really long puzzle; to have the opportunity to save only for the next door to close on you is a bitch. Even worse is that before that there's a cutscene that reveals Horus' betrayal right before you're given the chance to save. Fuck!)

He stood up from the ledge where his legs hung over from the exterior of his Lair before heading inside, joining Rainserviper and taking a seat on the couch inside; he got himself comfortable and thought to himself, questioning the very appearance of what he had become for a few more moments before getting up to look at himself in the mirror. From bottom to top and getting himself a clear vision, he stroked his beard that he was able to grow in the two years and five to seven months that passed on his dark manchester tan skin for being in the sun so many times before. His full beard consisted of a slightly wide inverted trapezoid goatee that never had a single hair sticking out, with his mustache going on the sides of his face before heading towards the bottom of his nose; which curved diagonally downwards towards the center just underneath the growing line of slightly long stubbles above his lip. His hair on the other hand with an faint tint of exotic and volcano irish red was now the longest as it's ever been, with his thicker bangs sharper pointed and now having smoother layers that rested on his spine's starting point. The longest point of his hair was the dual fringes on the sides which were around 5-7 inches, getting shorter towards the back of his head where there was an inch of length left; being that it was an long plissken type mullet. But it was his clothing that really made him stand out, just not in the way that was considered a negative trait of his that would earn the scorn from others

Mikekolt wore an raven and midnight black tunic with thick, diagonally ribbed downward pattern that looked like wide bandages with an dark thunder and mouse grey filling within the cracks; now having not only short furry edges around the arm holes but also having spider black and garnet red tinted sleeves, with an small black fishing net pattern all around that was slightly raised upwards up to his hands. He also wore an very dark forest and pine green and black scaly croptop to wear over his tunic, which was also sleeveless as well and looked like large leviathan scales pointed downwards and towards the sides; continuing to wear his dark espresso and mountain oak brown whitetail deer vest over his tunic that featured both double rider jacket flaps and bronze and dark gold buttons engraved with Deathstalker's face that had black filling in the cracks, featuring two belts studded to the vest on the upper body and two skinnering belts wrapped around his lower body underneath. Although he did decide put in some knotwork rearing steeds embroidered on the front sides, with some wolf/dog paw prints with the metacarpal pads being shaped like an inverted trapezoid; and the digital pads sharply slanting towards the sides before going upwards like claws. His main thick belt had an pattern of Whispering Death quills going outwards and the same arm blades of his shoulder guards pointed towards the belt buckle which featured Rainserviper's face engraved, baring his fangs curved downwards as his mouth was open and his neck was also shown with the side blades pointing downwards like his arm blades; also having thick rectangular belt pouches on the back and even having two strapped pouches crossing each other on both sides, containing other such things while he had an upwards pointed nose and ear covering cowl for his mouth just like his Dragon Scale Armor to hide his appearance as they both featured the Whispering Death crest on both sides, with an seamless diamond net pattern in the dark bistre and ebony black in the holes which were reflective whenever shoned in the sunlight; his warpaint was not smothered nor ruined in the slightest as he could breathe and drink through. He wore an knee length battleskirt of an kilt around his waist that split diagonally upwards towards the front, having the details of photographed treebark patterns from great dark oak trees; with the color palette of mostly: dark mink, mud oak brown and steel bronze brown. dark olive wool green with spider black; photographed treebark patterns from great dark oak trees. Which was something he mostly wore for Dusk while he had an alternate one that had the details of an House Sparrow's feathers and underbelly, consisting of: charcoal black, yorkshire tan, mediterranean olive, manchester tan and brick red

He wore black ribbed metal knuckled fighting gloves that covered his arm, which was also armored with vambraces engraved and decorated with Deathstalker with his tri-barbed tails forming an triskelion behind him. His black nickel colored shoulder guards not only had it's dual arm spikes pointing away from his head, but also shared an deep and fervent brass color shine to it; with his vambraces also having the arm spikes that were pointed backwards away from his arms. His black smooth and leathery pants were both made from crocodile and stingray skin pants, both with dangling foxtail chains on both sides were the pockets were supposed to go; with both of his thighs having thick parallel dark mud oak brown straps which were both on the top and bottom. He wore Norse splint graves that were studded with dog collar spikes that wouldn't hurt an Dragon but would definitely hurt his enemies, being closed in together and also having engravings of Zipplebacks with his right leg spewing gas and his left leg unleashing sparks. His dark mud oak and chocolate leather layered Volcanripper Metal boots had smoothly light birch trimmed Polar Bear fur on the upper rim which went downwards and on the sides of the horizontal lined underbelly pattern in the front, with the toed ends of the boots going smoothly diagonally downwards at first; but then curving upwards as the outsole had the castle merlon and embrasure pattern on the sides, with horseshoes found at the bottom having it's hooks on the top ends face the opposite directions and the toed ends also having three horizontally ribbed Zippleback talons going down in front. Not to mention the midsoles went diagonally upwards as well, slanted diagonally upwards as well. His throat covering strap he wore looked like there was an horizontal lined zipper on the front, which had dual Whispering Death fangs curving towards the center; his collar curved outwards to the sides featuring not only an Axe blade design on both sides, but also having it's ends feature an sharp curved fang like protrusion that went towards his face. Finally, his Phoenixripper was diagonally resting on the right side of his back; while his one handed crossbow would be resting diagonally downwards on the left side, being that he would forge such projectile weapon in case he needed to take out an enemy from far away

Just then he heard the sounds of flapping coming from outside when his Terror named Lethalruin flew in with a message in his talons, coming over to him just as he was putting on a big bandanna that was clipped tightly on the back of his head; with two strips of cloth that were ripped at the ends going down his spine and was underneath his mullet so that no part of it could be seen. He fixed and straightened up his belt that was revealed to have a cool whip like function with wide rectangular segments next to each other, with very thin lines that now felt like a rowi fixoflex watch strap; which that's merely just to discuss how flexible it is, not what it resembles to say the least. Lethalruin landed on his right shoulder guard and gave him the message, whom he stroked afterwards before flying off as his blades returned to their original position as they retracted when his Terror was about to land on his shoulder. Knowing that this scroll was from Drayko thanks to his Titan Wing Night Fury crest, he opened it up and read out his message:

_Mikekolton Anubis Castlekroftservkhall of the family,_

_This is Headmaster Heryal, you have been chosen to represent your Tribe at the School of Dragons where you will learn what we have to offer in order to strengthen your bond with the one you've bonded with over the months that turn to years over the past. You will learn more from here than what you have with wherever you've gone to, as I know that your father has told me about your abilities; they are admirable but you will need more than my help as you will need all of our Knights' help to make you into a even greater warrior, one that will see your enemies tremble in fear and earn you rewards greater than no man's dreams that could ever measure up to. Below this message you will see our staff and the classes they will teach here:_

_Drayko Ryder: Leader of the School and Strike Class specialist_

_Maria Krofter: Second in command and Sharp Class specialist_

_Raedwit La Thelonious Sanquanson: Fear Class specialist_

_Raijah Mushtfar: Stoker Class specialist_

_Fishlegs Ingerman: Dragon Knowledge Master and Boulder Class specialist_

_Dragur "The Executioner" Sailensar: Mystery Class specialist, he will write down his instructions as students like you will have a hard time understanding what he's saying _(A/N: Sailensar means silencer in Hindu, which the native language in India)

_Valka Haddock: Caretaker of the Black King's sanctuary, any hatchling that is rescued is brought back to the School's sanctuary_

_Bladehead the Blacksmith: Exactly what it says, school's blacksmith who will forge weapons and armor with no payment required_

_Eret, Son of Eret: Tracker Class specialist and former Dragon Trapper after his betrayal by the now dead Drago Bludvist_

_Arson the Medic: Tidal Class specialist and medical aid to all students_

_On a more personal note however it should be mentioned that Drayko has not forgotten what you did for Toothless back during the final battle against the false god who underestimates the power of their and our bonds with these beasts, he will see to it that you are repaid in full by whatever he may come up with for the time being. In the meantime your journey to learn more about the Dragons that we train and develop unbreakable chains and shackles of our bonds will begin anew. Tomorrow in the hours of late morning as you have one of your own, you will fly over to the transport ship that we have liberated and be brought to the School of Dragons. It is time that you prepare yourself as Drayko will be waiting for your arrival here, whatever happens may have you and your Dragons you've tamed over time become a hero of this school in our eyes..._

_Drayko Ryder and Headmaster Heryal, leader of the Knights of the Dragon Riders and Headmaster of the School of Dragons. __All rights reserved by the original author Cressida Cowell and no other than PDI/Dreamworks Pictures.__.._

Looks like he's got some new education starting tomorrow because who knows how long he's been waiting for really, but with the rest of the day he's got to himself he's decided to move on ahead and get himself something to drink since he could use one now that there's a big 'ol day ahead of them tomorrow. What a time to be alive indeed and the next time he's invited to something, he just hopes that a specific Skrill who fried him to the bone multitudes of times at his time within the walls of Darkheart Prison is there so he can have a reason not to attend. Yes he's developed a fear that he hates showing in front of people: whenever he sees a Skrill he's gettin' the hell off the island, he can't bare himself to confront a Dragon like that; there is a specific individual who has fried him to the bone against her will or not, he's got his suspicions about what kind of hatred does she harbor against him. It just can't that she hates him for being a Dragon Trapper in the past could it? He's never really kept any of her kind trapped, but could she hate him for her own suspicions? Did he ever do something to her family in the past? All of these thoughts were getting to him and decided that he needed some sleep to get it off his chest, finishing up before heading upstairs and throwing himself in bed; falling fast asleep afterwards

Meanwhile within a tropical citrus and rocky yet paradise like island where the storms rarely struck this beautiful looking place filled with palm trees, there a shadow of a Skrill who took a look out into the distance as there was nothing but the sounds of the waves silently but softly went up and down the shores. The palm trees blew quietly in the wind while the shadow of this figure stood atop of a medium sized flat rock like a platform. It was looking very solemn but hostile and yet it was ever so filled with pain, memories of it's actions filled it's mind and played out exactly what it saw before it

This memory that has caused this Skrill what it was feeling like right about now, the events that led to the fury of this downfall it suffered; and it was all because of the same man that she and yes it's a female who brought this onto her. She of course would return to this very place here at night and develop her plans to have retribution for what she had lost to that man. Her only solace was the storms that came as she endlessly rode upon the lightning to one nest and onto another, the hope that she was blessed with like her family that she once knew lied within. For no matter how much mutton she consumed nor how many mates she had taken to seduce, nothing in the Archipelago could rid her of the events that now felt like a very long time ago; she was only a hatchling when Drayko had first left Berk and now she's come to think clear of a new plan

She got up from sitting from the flat rock she always stood on before returning to the cave she lived in, the voice of the man who did this echoed and left much of her scales exactly in the way that they truly look under the shroud she always carried in the shadows; they all healed overtime, but new ones are formed. Her scales that were once a dark and light bronze on her body with a pale grey underbelly was spotted in her darkblood with very deep rope burns. Her eyes that were red spoke it all and they both were filled with rising flames, lightning overran her body and while she walked on both talons with no need for her wings as a pair of front claws; her mind once again replayed the aftermath when she looked back at the exit

If the claws on her talons could turn white like the knuckles she imagined having, they would be just that. Hatefully focused on her retribution and the man who wore a whitetail deer vest and had the exact weapon that caused all of this resting against his thigh, hanging from that belt he wore and with that false crest on his buckle that symbolized a Tribe he did not truly belong to. All of it made her series of silent snarls and growling that rattled in her throat as if she was a tiger translated to this, although this is just what she was thinking:

"_I will find you Castle. I will find you and should you have allies, they will fall as well. Retribution comes to me this time around Italian, even if leaving you for dead is the very last thing I do before I live out the rest of my days in peace_..."

Afterwards there was nothing but silence as the moon came down and the sun was beginning to rise up into the sky

HTTYD

The next morning Mikekolt and Rainserviper left their Lair and flew over to the deck of the School of Dragons' transport which happened to be a specially designed brigantine that came from the likes of the former Bludvist's Army, now re-purposed to take new students to the island from the next day that passed by. Mikekolt had taken the furthest seat with his friend Axethor who was psyched up to finally meet Drayko in person, there was a rare moment when he did meet him in person every now and then; but they were brief and he was always so busy in whatever business he has gotten himself into. He just couldn't help it and continued to keep that dumbass smile on his face

He wore an garnet red and medallion gold scale tanktop with an thick belt around his waist, having sporting an Stoker crest with an silver edged kilt that opened up in the front; all while wearing an diamond patterned Gronckle Iron armored tanktop that was attached to an leather like jacket with three belts strapped onto the chest, with his triple layered shoulder guards studded onto his shirt as his tanktop was exposed thanks to the wide V-neck. Not to mention he was also wearing an leather vest like diamond pattern armor on top with jester red to salamander orange sleeves, wearing black fur edged bracers with two belts strapped around his arms; both with wrappings on his biceps and wearing fingerless fighting gloves that had Gronckle Iron added into the knuckles, for an battering effect. His coffee to cedar brown nubuck leather pants had some coffee spiraling swirl patterns with one belt to each thigh as he could never be without some pouches to carry some items of his; sporting an cowboy boot design on the ankles. He wore an matching pair of suede boots with not only an Norse knotwork design but with some trimmed edges from an black bear, as there were some stains of blood from slaying one out of defense. Finally, he brandished his double bladed axe on his shoulder and back as he continued to wear his necklace with an bearded viking skull with two war axes by it's sides; parting his long blonde hair to the sides as he sported an patchy stubble, even having an fiery pair of aviators to wear since his friend's got glasses of his own

"How could you not be excited for this? We're gonna be Dragon Riders, taking our adventures into the skies; how could you not resist having the wind blow through your hair?" Axethor asked

"I know that feeling, you had a Terror when he came but had to unfairly give him up" Mikekolt recalled as Axethor remembered with a clear sign of hatred for his uncle doing that, but also pointed out his friend from the very beginning

"Of course you have a Whispering Death when your parents gave you him from your birthday, I'm going to have to start out with one of those god damn common ones and that's not fair at all; and then..."

"I wouldn't think too much about that at all"

"I can't help myself, I really do want to make a great impression to him"

"Hey, you worry too much; I'm just like everyone else here, no one's gettin' treated like they're better than the others"

"Don't you? I mean why the hell would you be, you've got a Whispering Death before attending here so you're way of ahead of me"

"Of course you're ahead of me because everyone wants to make a good impression to him, I was rescued by him at Darkheart Prison and those evil Marauders won't be taking me to get vital information that I do not have ever again. Ryker is a different story since he orchestrated this from the beginning. We'll be arriving in a few minutes now, just be yourself in front of Drayko and you'll work out more than fine"

Afterwards silence followed as Mikekolt placed his glasses on since he could never be without them and the fact that the previous pair he wore put a great strain on his ears. They had it's octagonal shaped lenses squished and half widened with an thick eyewire frame that was engraved with an Whispering Death and an Triple Stryke along with an Zippleback, being thick enough to be grasped and having it's bridge slightly curve over his nose; the temple tips curving below his ears as it was all given an dark trombone gold tone with some taupe brown to spider black filling in the raised engravings. The midnight and ebony dual layered black lenses had an brown topaz and bronze undertone as when worn, it allowed him to see perfectly well in the daylight and in the darkness. Finally, there were some Dragonese Runes on the sides of each engraving that translated to the names of his Whispering Death and a Triple Stryke he knew respectively: "Rainserviper and Deathstalker"

The captain above deck of the transport ship called out to the students that they were now approaching their destination, making sure that everyone was ready to make their departure whenever they were ready as they pleased. Mikekolt was definitely ready first hand and got up, gesturing to Axethor to move out up ahead as if he was on a stealth mission before heading off; with him following closely from behind as the ship docked at the shores, walking down the plank before setting foot onto the School Grounds which were going to become their home until the day they graduate with a farewell celebration. Axethor Bovarsson can feel it in the air when all his sessions with his teachers are done at last, he just can't wait for it to happen with a snap of a finger

However it was during this time when they met Headmaster Heryal and followed him that Mikekolt took a look around at the other students, as there were quite some new faces that he'll come to know when he begins his sessions here. Amongst these students was Dullnut Thorston who was filled with determination, but there were no signs of him having the feeling of betraying his family which was normal because Thorstons like him were supposed to be reckless and muttonheads; so he found it appropriate that he'll be up to no good when it comes to attending sessions with Raedwit. But while they were getting themselves familiar with new surroundings, Mikekolt's rare sparrow attention span began to make it's presence known as his mind drifted off to other things; while Axethor's hunger made itself known to the Headmaster. But all that soon faded when there was a struggle nearby, using his hearing to track down the source of the struggle before running off to look for the source; with Axethor tagging along as they both headed into the Wilderness, which they just so happened to find a pair of trapped Dragons inside the Hunter's oxidized copper cages which contained a Flightmare and Rumblehorn. Out of all them really, the only question was: why those species?

(A/N: Yeah there's a new mechanic called Rescue a Dragon at the very beginning BUT you can NOT choose which one you want to rescue, it chooses FOR YOU and that is fucking bullshit! The following Dragons here are Flightmare, Rumblehorn, Sand Wraith and the Shockjaw which is easily the worst if I ever wanted to play the game. Bottom line: Let the players choose which one they want to rescue, god dammit! You understand me?)

"There a problem here?" Mikekolt asked with Axethor stoppin' by his side after runnin' up near him, ready to solve whatever's gotten these two were having

"Tell that to the Dragon Hunters: we've taken back these beasts and we're trying to get them the hell out of here, but these god forsaken oxidized copper cages are putting a piss in our boil. Damn you Ryker, at least Viggo doesn't hide behind your back out of fear; you one of the new students I assume?" The Timberjack Rider asked as he and his partner who just so happened to be the Snaptrapper Rider were attempting to break open the door

"That's the both of us, better stand back because we've got the weapons to deal with shit like this; go ahead and spice up weapon with a canister from your Phoenixripper!" Mikekolt threw him a cannister and proceeded to use it on his axe, while he did the same to use it on his original sword

"You take Rumblehorn, I take Flightmare" Mikekolt told him as Axethor nodded before they both got into a offensive stance

Mikekolt's original sword was an longsword like every other sword he picks up for his own secondary use as part of the Weapon Adaptation tactic, having an double edged blade with no fuller and a brushed golden bronze color. It featured an thick studded rim below the hollowed and rotting overgrown tree branch crossguard, that had an evil green face in the middle as part of being among the theme of the dead with it's branches curving upwards like ram horns; with an thick top and bottom striped barrel design for the rainguard while the dual vertical lines were spaced out in between the pyramid spike shaped emerald gemstones. The decagon shaped handle was tightly wrapped around with leather strips that were ribbed from top to bottom, as the pommel was an fractured pagus brown colored skull. The evil green face also had two Deathgripper like tusks facing upwards, which were also slightly slanted to the sides as a little extra feature for impaling someone in the face. Finally it went by the name of: "Ombra di Cocytuskolt" as it's name was engraved on the right edge of the blade, being that he was of Italian descent it made since that he'd had the name of his half-brother engraved since he really loved him

With a single downwards helm slash of his flaming sword that sliced into the hinges of the Flightmare's gate and with Axethor swinging his axe onto the gate of the Rumblehorn, handling them both as they were freed afterwards; now going to enjoy their freedom although the former pounced onto Mikekolt before kissing him, unwillingly smearing his face with her underbelly while the latter was calmer and nuzzled his savior. Axethor couldn't stop laughing at his friend getting up as she kissed her savior, leaving some glowing algae on his nose before returning to the Timberjack and Snaptrapper Riders respectively

"Let's get back with the others, bound to be inside by now so say goodbye to your lovely wife you're bound to marry in the future" Axethor chuckled at the end as he ran off, still laughing at what happened to his friend

"Really, you want me to preform bestiality on a Flightmare? **Dick...**" He growled at the end before he let his friend run off ahead of him

"Name's Ruthland (RUTH-LON) by the way and my partner in crime is Kjartvein, but I like it better when you refer us to the nicknames that our leader gave us: Timberjack and Snaptrapper Rider, nothing personal when it comes to identity protection from those damn Hunters who'll ask help from them bounty hunters. I will not forget what you've done for us" The Timberjack Rider now known as Ruthland introduced each other to them as they made their departure

Now that that's been settled with and both of the Dragons got comfortable in their new home in the Wilderness area, Mikekolt and Axethor returned with the others as they got comfortable for the time being; awaiting for whenever Drayko will be ready for them since he's got one hell of a introduction for them. While they waited for him to be ready, the students were all talking about how much they'll learn and how they can all impress their teachers enough to be ready and go out there into the world. Mikekolt on the other hand thought back to when Throk and the Defenders of the Wing assured him that Rainserviper will not be taken by the hands of the death, as Mala told him that he and his Whispering Death have endured much more than the likes of fighting a false God

As the sun was above the horizon in the distance the students were given the command to enter as Drayko was ready for them; in fact he was ready by the time they arrived here, it was just that they needed the time to get familiarized with their new surroundings right here. They all entered the Hatchery where Drayko himself along with Toothless, Reignstorm and Mysticviper stood by his side. With the former Night Fury laying down in front of him as all new students got into their respective positions with Mikekolt and Axethor standing in the front; the Legendary Dragon Rider addressing them all before breaking the silence as he began to speak

"I would like to welcome all of our new students here to the School of Dragons, it's here where you'll know how to train and bond with a Dragon; you will learn to defend yourself from the ever so genocidal Dragon Hunters thanks to the blacksmith we have here with whatever weapons and armor he provides to all of you using our successor to Gronckle Iron. Not only will you study counters to weaknesses, ideas to strengthen the both of you and how to plan your strategies; but you will also learn how to disable traps, know the history behind our enemies, defend the School from raids, how to deal with Eels, Blue Oleander, Dragon Root and Grimora as well as Deathgripper Venom that will infect these reptilian beasts that you've come too far in your close bond to lose them to whoever attacks you using these weaknesses against the both of you. There is much more to learn as time goes on with the sessions you attend here, take this time to have a tour around the School and while you're at it; the caretaker Valka will come up with a suggestion of which one fits right for you. You may begin to choose the one you wish to have of your own desire and for those who have tamed one before coming here, this part is not necessary; but if do not, you may go ahead and begin to tame the ones you seek to have of your own"

Everyone else including Axethor nodded as the students went ahead to begin their unbreakable bonds with which ever one they choose, some of which could not decide and decided to seek out the caretaker for a suggestion on which one to choose. Axethor in particular decided that a Monstrous Nightmare will do the human flesh burning for him, while Dullnut chose a Zippleback as he loved destruction; so why the hell not? It was then that Drayko told him to follow him outside as he wanted to speak with him, to which Mikekolt nodded and went with the Knight; following him outside to the School Grounds and all around the many locations like a little tour of sorts. Rainserviper followed Toothless as the two of them got themselves

"The Timberjack/Snaptrapper duo tell me what you and Axethor did for them, I have not forgotten the debt I owe you for keeping both me and Toothless out of the hands of Drago Bludvist; and I've decided to send a invite to you here so that you'll learn more about what it means to become a tamer like me. I have drawn a map in your style that will lead you to a gift from me that your ancestors have used when they aided Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I in becoming the rightful King that he deserved to be, unlike his rival who refused to accept that he was not destined to be one to slay Merciless whose dreams foretold that he would be killed by Hiccup I and unite both man and Dragonkind together. All of this came from the Journal I have and it's contents have been transferred to Hiccup II's journal, which is the one I possess thanks to my uncle" Drayko explained as he went to explain this history

"I'd like to hear the story from you when there's nothing for me at the School that I can help with, your ancestor's gone through quite the trials just to beat his rival" Mikekolt was interested

"It goes more into what you think it does Mikekolt" Drayko placed a hand on his shoulder

"I'm sure it does" He responded

"For now you've got yourself something to look for, take this scroll from me and you'll know what to be on the look out for once you take a look at it. When you got yourself time to sacrifice with Rainserviper, head out to this former hideout of a fortress as you'll find a treasure that's been buried; Bladehead will have it more than ready within a short time. You'll see that all students are given their tasks like I have given you, take this time to know your surroundings because your sessions here will begin with me; you've played your role in the fall of Drago Bludvist and it's now time that I give you what you need when the Hunters begin to retaliate; they're bound to come attacking for the retribution of their fallen leader. You and I will be expecting them to send a warning to us soon, I will be with Headmaster Heryal and join him with the rest of the students. Go ahead and see me whenever you're ready to work on those tracking skills of yours with Eret, because we both know what Tribe you came from; before I leave I have to mention that all students here may live at the School as their own personal study, you are no exception but you may return to your Lair whenever you desire to"

"I will, thanks Drayko" He thanked him as the Knight nodded

With that done and over with, Drayko left with Toothless following his brother while Mikekolt and Rainserviper decided to explore a little more before they begin attending their sessions here at the School of Dragons. Whatever was lying up ahead in the road to block their path, they'll bypass all who stand in their way. If those who did offer resistance to make them stop and tell them to abandon their pointless task, while also declaring that they will never allow them to continue their journey; they'll be executed on sight as Mikekolt and Rainserviper will not be denied of what fate has been decreed for them both. No one's safe while they take off to the sky and lay ruin upon wherever the Dragon Hunters roam, planning their next move in the shadows of the Archipelago

When the Dragons call out for the two of them, their time of greatest need is one flight away from rescue

* * *

This was originally one chapter before I decided to split them up in two and I think my rewrite of this story is coming out great, may be the second chapter but I'm confident that with these changes I'm making; they'll work out more than well. Although I may be disappointed that I have to change a few story elements here and there, I want you to get to know our new protagonist and make sure you know everything about Mikekolt from Curse of the Emperor's Sword as soon as possible. This story is based off the new Titan Uprising game due to the appearance of our new villains: Maeve, the Matron of Dragons and the nefarious Dragonroot Company that will soon appear

You didn't really get to see Mikekolt's flaming sword as of this chapter but that was mainly because the complaints I got were stating that he's a Gary Stu just for having a sword like that with no other one before it. Also his sword that he and his father developed had some backfiring issues that he's very cautious about, although you will see it's appearance because Bladehead's going to make the blade even better than before thanks to the upgrades he's given it. Of course being that this is Mikekolt and he has a dominance for the color green, the flames are also green

How are the flames green? Raedwit took a sample of a Night Fury's full power plasma bolt and used his alchemy to turn it green, which he decided to give Roachkolt and his son so that they can complete the Phoenixripper together; it just goes to show just how truly enigmatic that he is but also resourceful he can be. I never did show Drayko and Raedwit providing MIkekolt the flame but that's because it happened two days before the former was ready to kill Red Death. I ask you to not criticize me for Mikekolt because I'm rewriting his story and his character so that he may not be a spoiled-by-his-father Gary Stu protagonist, because it's his father whose taught him his tracking skills and how to fight

Mikekolt can fight well on his own as seen when he escaped from Chapter 24 of COTES: Rescue at Darkheart Prison. But just listen to me when I tell you this: I may not be the one to take the slightest shitpiece of criticism, but I will not challenge you to a boxing match like Uwe Boll would; do you understand me? I will say it again: Mikekolt is NOT a Gary Stu protagonist, I study various elements of things like Astrid's facepaint for Dragon Racing for example so that I can alter and give it to him

Please just don't call him that and feel free to review tell me what you think about Mikekolt as our new protagonist for this story he's telling, I'm not the one who usually asks for shit like this at all; that's all I am asking for really. I also written down Maeve's Buffalord and found out more about her character, apparently she is a vengeance driven mother who lost her child and declared that she would either rid the Archipelago of Dragons or die trying in the effort. She smashed the eggs of a abandoned Buffalord nest but couldn't bring herself to kill the last one that hatched, so she raised it and became the Matron of Dragons; there was a former leader but not in my story, she formed the Dragonroot Company and what she's doing here is rebuilding the business for the Hunters. You may now know that thanks to the HTTYD and Titan Uprising wiki, but our characters do not until she decides to tell her story to them; so it's not a spoiler, just a preview so that you hear the story from her


	3. Warning from the Dragonroot Company

(A/N: Now that we've got ourselves a story in our hands I'd say that we give it a preview of what's to come from our villains because it looks like that one Berserker who was a former lieutenant of the Outcast Tribe has yet again broken out of jail, this time around he's declaring his independence; except he's still looking for new bosses as Alvin's dead and Dagur's a ally of the Knights now. You guessed it: Savage returns and he's really angry now, so prepare to see him here in this chapter as a new threat is rising in the shadows. Enjoy)

This... is the School of Dragons, the island that was once the home of a unknown tribe before their departure for reasons of their own; proof of this is that there were houses here when it was chosen to be the island where the school would be built and established. It's been a few first days that became a week which was not smooth sailing, not caused by the trouble of the lessons taught by the Knights of their respective classes but it was rather for the feeling of being shunned by others; since they were just beginners and Mikekolt had a Whispering Death right from the beginning. He was just clouded with thoughts of the students being jealous of him surpassing them all since he was the one who helped out in bringing down Bludvist, and the fact that his father loved him so much that he was basically the spoiled favorite of his supposed brothers and sisters if he had any; which was not the case because Mikekolt doesn't interact with a few sisters he had too much, mostly acting anti-social around them. In the meantime however he was sitting down in the Library listening in to Fishlegs' lessons as his nephews known as the Dragon Explorers were visiting upon this day; as some of the others were either not paying attention or by sleeping, most of them keeping themselves occupied until they leave

Mikekolt wore an heavy double rider jacket with the spider black front being made of Draconian Leather with an large square patch on the left muscle sporting the black Whispering Death crest, being in an thunder grey color with the ribbed cloth material also being in the thunder grey color like an varsity jacket; having two thick and stretchy black straps across on the upperbody for better flexibility. Having some bronze buttons on the sides and having the horizontal parallel line pattern on the bottom edge and the collar, being in the Boulder Class colors of course; with some broken rock patterns being detailed with Boulder Dragons being depicted as the designs on the entire jacket. The Whipsering Death crest began with it's tail slightly curled into itself on the end as the body curved into an inverted "S" shape that stood upright with it's head baring it's many fangs and quills of spikes as it's wings branched off to the right side. His half leather and half fabric cargo like pants had dual dark thunder grey colored parallel lines on the sides that went upwards, his boots remained the same

"Always remember this my young Dragon Explorers: you're not only explorers, but you're our future Dragon Riders; until next time Brant, Brenda and Shrug" They all took their leave as they bid their uncle goodbye, with their teacher returning to continue teaching his class lessons. "Now that's out of the way, let's continue" He spoke with enthusiasm in his voice

"Whatever you say teach, may not get whatever answers right but that matters not to me; it's nothing like real school where there's grades of the like" Mikekolt placed his glasses on before sitting up from his chair

"As you know I and Meatlug have been visiting the home of all Boulder Dragons known as the Dark Deep, we've continued to study the inhabitants abilities like a Gronckle's immunity to Dragon Root thanks to their rock based diet although it makes me wonder if one was struck enough times that they would build up a bigger and bigger resistance so that they'll take longer than to be taken down. Some of you may know this but the rest may not, but what is one of the abilities of a Gronckle? It can be any of them for you to list, any of them at all; there's no wrong answer to this one" Fishlegs asked his students with Mikekolt calling one out

"Roachkolt and I have been there, he did shoot a false arrow into one's scales and the bumps came blasting out without warning; scattering everywhere in fact as a little defensive weapon of theirs. I believe it was called the Bump Blast, my father also told me that the Bullroughers were capable of doing it; although much more lethal and deadlier than what I think, he says" Mikekolt recalled one of his many adventures with his father

"Your father must be a explorer alright but that's not surprising since you are a... not trying to offend you, a Dragon Trapper descendant; while I'm just a now disowned Dragon Hunter descendant" Fishlegs was embarrassed to call himself one but he has become less and less ashamed since he no longer called himself a descendant of a Hunter. "At least you've learned the skills from spending time with them, may have been forced to trap some Dragons here but released them there behind your many superior's backs; but you've proven to be Eret's favorite student according to him, class dismissed"

He got up from his chair and bid his teacher a farewell, leaving the Library's classroom and walking down the halls with Rainserviper following him closely by his side; going down all the way to the exit before opening the doors from inside, stepping down the small set of three stairs before roaming about in the School Grounds. His flaming sword was not on him by this moment as Bladehead although he was impressed by the fact that he and his father built it together, for his son to have a signature weapon of his own when he was young was mostly pissed off because of how inferior the Phoenixripper was to Inferno; especially when he heard about how the sword was bound to have rare malfunctions and backfires at times

He took the retractable blade from him and declared that it will be delivered back when he reforged the sword from the ground up, by using Drayko's invention building mind in order to rid the horribly nasty bugs as well as make the blade double edged, thicker, longer and deadlier as the source for the flames of the sword was ready for combat. But knowing him he was not restrained from buffing the source of the flame's power with the aid of some Dragons, thanks to Raedwit's enigmatic actions behind the walls he resides within his hut at the Dragon's Edge

He roamed among the grounds as he's made his home here at the study hall he was given to live here, getting to know about his new lessons and other tactics like disabling traps with Eret and how to counter the weaknesses of the Dragons they've tamed with Arson; he was a combat medic for nothing after all. Axethor favored that class as it was a absolute lifesaver for him since he thought Vulcanus' weaknesses such as loss of flame and issues with turning in flight would ruin his experience and be his doom. For him he preferred to be in Drayko's class as well as Raedwit, Bladehead and Eret's classes since he enjoyed them the most; being in Fishlegs' class helped him know more about history behind these innocent beasts

Axethor and some others attended Maria's class for her beauty alone, but invoked his anger since he knows Drayko will not be happy about this; some others stopped attending Bladehead's class thanks to his violent behavior and outbursts. One even dared to yell at him to shut up while calling him a old sack of fuck, which made the blacksmith ominously tell him to meet him after lunch; thus the once brave student was now crying in the corner, beaten and fried by Storm because no one calls his friend a old sack of fuck

Mikekolt took his seat upon a outdoor bench as he let one out, yawning as he lied down with the sun in the sky since he just needed to give his restless being some well deserved sleep as living in the study hall that they're all given did not give him relief as he did when sleeping in his Lair. Rainserviper joined in his little fading jaguar nap of sorts as he too felt restless when they usually awaken at 5:00 to 10:00, and they always loved flying out during that time when their island was bathed in sunlight from the rising sun of the horizon; even for a pair of night owls like them. But the lessons themselves made them feel drained and fatigued which many of his teachers took notice about this, and decided to let him get his rest until he gets used to the schedule of sorts. The duo dozed off together as although they have and were well rested in the morning, as mentioned before they felt drained afterwards and needed this little rest both of them deserved

In their jaguar nap they took together Mikekolt and Rainserviper daydreamed about how they were getting ready for their Tribe's favorite bloodsport that they and Draconia invented: "Dragon Combat Racing" which replaced the normal version as Drayko felt like it was not as exciting as it would and should've been. The bloodsport encouraged cheating, involved mounted weaponry with lost of both bloody and explosive results; but no death was ever involved unless one racer was deliberately attempting to attempt murder, though no tears should be shed for the racers who have every right to defend themselves. This sport featured the racers have facepaint with their Dragons along with having pickups to aid them in getting 1st Place in the race itself

Mikekolt's new design for his Dragon Combat Racing facepaint came off as this: it was an tailess bat with sharp arch and pointed wings going across both sides of his face, with an mostly black and green color scheme; having five thin and thick sharp claw stripes on the sides of the face that were an dark thunder grey for the thick and dusty to desert tan for the thin ones. On the bottom sides were two diagonal curved lines going down with two other straight claw marks going down on both sides, acting as the legs for the former and claws for the latter; with two curled bighorn mountain ram horns that were ribbed with it's tips curved backwards, going diagonally downwards as well and also having two green claw stripes going down. The narrow downwards pointed eye marks featured an green edge as it went down the nose and across with an upwards crescent like slash underneath, having some flame like patterns on the top. Finally, coming off as a rather evil and malevolent version of Astrid's facepaint which looked like a buttefly while his was a bat; although that's if Berk if ever made peace with the Dragons, but what the hell are the odds of that bullshit happening? They did this to themselves y'know...

Rainserviper with his Dragon Racing attire featured a mostly dark thunder grey and dusty to desert tan color as his serpent body had thick stripe rings, with a large angry skull on his wings as the top was engulfed in flowing flames all around; not to mention having the horns of a transcapian urial on the skull itself. There were three of thick and thin slashing stripes on both sides of his face, going with a thick and thin pattern that went back and forth. The color palette of choice was mostly based on the Boulder Dragons seen from the Dark Deep and Whispering Caribbean thanks to the rocky and mountainous environments. Nevertheless he of course sported the black and green color scheme like his Rider since both of them were like brothers in arms, growing up with each other together and now fighting alongside each other; especially against the Dragon Hunters who took the latter away and the Marauders who tortured the latter. Now then, the rules of Dragon Combat Racing applied here:

1: Although the Racers fly in an ever so changing course, the shortcuts are never out of your reach on the road to victory; take them as your heart desires and show whatever rival you've made in this bloodsport what you are truly capable of

2: The goal is to take out your opponents and take the platinum, gold, silver, bronze, brass and nickel for yourself

3: For reasons involving any tie that is about to happen, an black sheep with the worthy value of 10 Points is deployed as this may still retain previous elements like sheep catching that Dragon Racing originally had; but it is not so much as reliant on them since they featured them as the main focus

4: Offensive and Defensive mounted weaponry along with speed boosts and recovery pickups are always deployed for the Racers to use to their advantage, get ahead of everyone else and heal yourself from one hell of an nasty punishment

5: Cheating is more than encouraged! You may taunt your opponents and steal the marked sheep from others as well as force them off the track, do whatever it takes to win and if you may crash; get back into the race and take back your chances of victory. There will be blood and explosions, but there is never really any death being involved; teach them to never mess with you again!

Back with the Skrill, she caught the familiar scent of a Dragon Trapper in the vicinity of the island she lived in; taking off in the sunny day hidden within the clouds so that no one suspected her presence, she followed the trail laid out for her to find this man that may be the very same one who was responsible. It had been a few hours into the morning before this trail led her to the School of Dragons, but knowing that there were people nearby in this settlement she had to hide in the shadows. Taking her place atop of the island where she could see most of the sections here at once and still not be spotted within the shadows, her true appearance looked like this:

This Skrill was a female lightning riding beast whose scales was a dark chocolate, umber, cedar and mocha brown with some light tortilla, peanut and brown colored lightning markings on her body; having some pale salmon and amaranth pink shades to go along with her pale thunder grey underbellly, as her deadly spikes and claws were a metallic bronze with a clay brown color. Her eyes were a ruby and lipstick red like a Speed Stinger, although she was not as hostile like the Alpha of their pack; but she had her own negative traits to be considered a anti-hero in the future, for now posing herself like a villain. Finally, she was given a name by the man she tortured in Darkheart Prison who hoped that he would not meet her again; and that name was: "Frynir"

Her snout that followed the trail led her to this place and her eyes focused on the man and his Whispering Death he called Rainserviper resting on the outdoor bench, fatigued by his lessons and in need of some sleep as his teachers encouraged such thing to him. A warm wind shook them both from their little jaguar nap and awakened them before they both stood up, feeling regenerated as they went off to see Headmaster Heryal about his next session with whoever the hell he's got for today; being that he always stood at the gates and that he was always there for whenever his students may come to see him, his house was located near the waterfalls. Frynir took this opportunity to continue spying on him and finding out what he is up to, but most importantly: know more about the one responsible, more or less if he was indeed so. Mikekolt in the meantime talked to the Headmaster

"Hello there, come to ask for your next session?" Heryal the Wise asked

"Who's the teacher this time around?"

"Raedwit the Illusionist awaits you at the Training Grounds at the entrance of the Arena, but I know too well that Rainserviper can smell the scent of death on the students who are coming down by whatever's overgrown on Blood Briar Island. It's poisonous to humans and deadly to Dragons like your own, but our combat medic's tending to our students as none of their pals have been infected; the Master of Illusions has a task for you to preform and the plan in mind is advised, the Trappers have themselves have the Dragons who can devour this plant and provide the antidote locked up in their cages. You must get a move on right away and good luck, my fellow student" Headmaster Heryal warned him at the end

"Dragonvine! That's the plant that made Fishlegs upset a year ago, Drayko told me about Bayana's Tribe attempting to weaponize it; but they didn't know about the dangers until it started to go out of control, I will not let them take the Silkspanners out of Blood Briar Island; let's go Rain!" Mikekolt recalled as he moved his ass over to the Training Grounds

With that warning delivered to him about the dangers of his task involving the presence of Dragonvine, the pair took off in the air in order to reach the Training Grounds; they weren't ready to fly off into the skies just yet and they needed to know what to do on their task that they're going to be given by their teacher. Setting foot onto the solid ground before running the rest of the way to the entrance of the Arena, they wanted to keep this balanced of course with how they should approach situations like these; to be more clear they didn't want to fall into any traps that have been set for their arrival. The Illusionist appeared before them in a cloud of a darker colored green Zippleback Smoke that it was called, just as dealier even more so than not; with Barf and Belch hovering down to his side as they both sniffed his dreadlocks and Rainserviper's quills, just as he began to address the details of the task up ahead of them:

"Drayko's shown you the Dragon's Edge before and you know that from the tour he took you on when you were just a young teen, now then a sanctuary that I call Blood Briar Island is located not too far from our outpost; but still far away enough for our enemies to plan their attack while we bring the fight to them. It's a beautiful place but the ruins themselves were consumed by the damn Dragonvine!" Raedwit clutched his fist and shouted, angered as he could not set his talons upon the ruins without Barf and Belch at the risk of death

"You seem to favor that place, I know what you mean" Mikekolt understood as he gestured him to continue

"Trappers have taken the Silkspanner hatchlings from their beloved parents before throwing them into cages on the shores, ready to take them back to their Fort that Eret once made his headquarters there; but they've got reinforcements from the Marauders with them in case you may interfere with their plans. Take flight on Rainserviper and do not let the Dragonvine toxin consume him, as you know it happened a year and four months ago when we came to a tribe harassed by Bludvist's Army; drove away the Silkspanners and suffered the bioweapon backfiring on them having been drunk by the blood of a Titan Snaptrapper. Slipping a vine into Meatlug's saddle and without intention to kill her, he still ended up regretting what he did in the end; everything's resolved but the bioweapon lives and Drayko's clouded with the misconception that it was Toothless who had the vine slipped into his saddle. Destroy the root of the vine and let them suffer a fiery fate, but know that there's a new enemy on our hands; I expect them to be awaiting for your arrival to deliver a message, they're planning something. Do you understand now?" Raedwit required of his student before asking him

"It will be done Raedwit, I won't let the toxin kill Barf and Belch" Mikekolt nodded before mounting onto Rainserviper

"Get a move on now, the Dragonvine must be extirpated on Blood Briar Island; it's within the Flaming Deathlands region near the southern borders of the Unfathomable Marshlands" Raedwit warned before telling him where to go

"Understood, Raedwit" Mikekolt took off into the air and this time higher into the skies, flying away from the School as they headed outwards to the Archipelago's massive and vast seas

(A/N: In the Dragonvine comic it was Toothless who suffered the toxin, but I decided to change it because he's always getting shit thrown at his face; especially when Bayana did not intend to really kill him. A Night Fury like him is just not treated the way he should be, and all that matters when Torch is acting like a little bitch and Hiccup just blames him instead of the real one responsible for the actions caused in the first place. Seriously, that Typhoomerang can go eat a bag of dicks for being such a mean prick. Oh and yeah I'm renaming the locations in Titan Uprising because some of the names aren't very creative, that'll be explained in the next chapter)

Gliding high above the reflective surface of the dark prussian and peacock blue seas, they flew below from the mostly cloudy skies that loomed over them with the sun peaking out; but it's alright since Rainserviper adapted to living in the sun even when he was a hatchling, he was nevertheless more of a underground species so at least there's that to not make him stand out as a outcast to the others of his kind. Soaring past the ruins of what remained of the Ship Graveyward with giant screaming eels slithering to the surface, as Rainserviper only gave them a threatening death look in their eyes; with them cowering before the Whispering Death and retreating back into the waters, beckoning them to return before they face his wrath

Owl Gut Vikings knew that the Dragons both feared but mostly hated eels due to their toxic blood, knowing that they would inflict Eel Pox on both man and Dragon alike; knowing the antidote followed with it's ingredients as the Bloodvein was meant for humans only: lightly roasted Buckthorn Root which he always has, dozen of Rock Blossoms with a handful of Goatweed and a single Wild Dagga Plant. Roachkolt always kept many within the tribe's blacksmith and armory, but yes he taught him that the eels to the others were horrifying but he's scarier than them; take control of what they fear and use it as a form of hatred, let them know to never mess with them again should they cross paths. The results were acutally magnificently great since if he ever got their toxic blood of a eel poisoning him, then he'll just spit it out with a punch to the stomach by his Rider; not fearing the eels anymore as he's now letting them know who they're messing with

Approaching their destination in mind to whom Raedwit considered to be a haven for the Dragon's Edge according to him, they've taken full caution to the work of the Trappers down below from the skies where the Silkspanner hatchlings were imprisoned and inspected on to make sure none of the cages were sabotaged by any means. Once it was clear to them that they were all fully inescapable as the Hotburple was the only one capable of biting through their oxidized copper cages, according to Ryker of course; making sure that they've been trapped and truly locked behind bars, but also making sure no one will come to save them. Rainserviper took his Rider to a far section away from the shores as he planned a sneak attack on them, which Mikekolt followed along as they both dived into the ground; tunneling their way through and appearing below the sand of the shores, just as the earth rumbled below their feet

The Trappers brought out their swords, spears and barbed sickles before getting together when they heard whispering in the air with the shifting of the sand below them; there's a incoming Screaming Death they thought but they were going to be proven wrong. Without warning Rainserviper resurfaced from underground and rose into the skies above, all of them sent flying around the shores before slamming against their faces and back with of their bones cracking in the slightest; with Mikekolt jumping off and landing just as two Marauders came with their scimitars in hand. He brought out his sword and prepared to fight these savage barbarians, while Rainserviper whipped his body and fired off a swarm of deadly quills; sailing through the air before stabbing and piercing into their skulls and chests, dropping dead within seconds

A Marauder rushed forward before slamming his scimitar onto Mikekolt's sword, with him ramming his elbow against the mask before disarming his attacker; taking his scimitar as his own weapon before firing a Dragon Root Arrow through the other one's mask, piercing through it's eye which killed him instantly. Mikekolt took advantage of the scimitar that he wielded and slashed against the third one, slamming their swords against each other in a series of tangs before slashing into his skull; which stuck right on there and ended his attacker's life. Rainserviper fired off a round of three rings of flames towards the Trapper's yachts although not before taking down the aztec pattern sails depicting what looked like a Rumblehorn, with multi-branched horns filling up the half triangle shape around it's borders. He was really beginning to think that Eret was of Aztec/Mayan descent thanks to the sail patterns that gave him the impression he came from such lands to the west. The yachts all went up ablaze and burned down before sinking

The young warrior of the Owl Gut Tribe slashed downwards onto the hinges of the locked doors that kept the young hatchlings imprisoned, falling towards the sandy ground before having it rest on his back; letting them step out as Rainserviper slithered by his side. Now with the threat of the Trappers eliminated for now and freed of the oxidized copper cages, he had his Dragon lead them forward to the ruins that resided within the far side of the island; complying with their leader as Mikekolt closely followed acting like a guardian if there's any more dangers up ahead. Blood Briar Island happened to be full of tall and deciduous trees with seasonal leaves, being very rocky and mountainous with man-made underground tunnels and mazes; also being geothermically active with lava filled chasms and tunnels as if it was Mount Tjørnholstind from the region of Norway (A/N: The mountain is a real location by the way, look it up for yourselves)

HTTYD

In this trek through the seasonal forest of theirs through Blood Briar Island, they came across the overgrowing Dragonvine that were blocking their path; but the Silkspanners easily bitten and chewed right through them as if they were drenched seaweed drying out, now he's seen everything about why they were truly the predators of this evil plant. Mikekolt did not forget about the various species such as the Nadder, Hobgobbler, Terror and unfortunately the Skrill who inhabited this island; hoping that none of them had fallen victim, especially not the last for as much as he feared them they were still allies to Drayko and them all

Continuing forward on their path as they reached the main gates while chewing their way through the toxic vines, he heard the pain of one behind him and turned to see who would suffer the effects of this evil plant; but ultimately took cover behind Rainserviper before cursing himself when it was a Skrill of all Dragons, he just didn't want to see that lightning controlling beast near him after what Frynir done to him when he was imprisoned. To his relief it turned that it did not succumb but was minorly injured as the hatchlings tended to curing the toxin before following them both into the ruins; clutching onto Rainserviper's quills until they were fully inside, not wanting to turn back now

Rainserviper is not one to condone the truth that Mikekolt was fried by more than one Skrill when the Marauders had their way with him, but they took advantage by having Frynir as his most frequent visitor just so they can watch him struggle out of fear of her. However he acted humiliated and angry whenever someone attempted to consult him about his issue, saying that he doesn't want to be seen and called a coward; especially when within the presence of others. It's clear he's developed hatred towards them, not wanting to go near without him being near his side at all costs; although Bladehead knew he was never comfortable in the presence of Storm which irritated him because Drayko knew of his little fear, but Bladehead called him a scaredy cat which angered him further and drove him to call his teacher a asshole

Kicked in the stomach more than once by him when he entered his Beserker Rage state, but that was because he refused to write that he's a dumbass on the board; this made him force to get used to being around Storm, not feeling any less cautious around him, but always wary of his teacher's outbursts. At least he's trying to get used to being around them but he's always letting out a breath of relief when he's no longer in their vicinity anymore, the Marauders always used their worst torture method on him when he continued to be stubborn about refusing to give up the vital information that he never had on him. Once he felt ready to let go of his safety net, he began walking closely by his side and continued leading the Silkspanners further into the chasms and tunnels

By crossing over the molten lava filled rivers within the ruins and traversing the rope bridges laid out all around, going across the stone structures; they would eventually reach the source of where the Draognvine was overgrowing, especially now as they jumped down and came face to face with the one who was responsible for the infestation. This point in time Dagur was definitely through with his evil schemes and plans to overthrow him, especially as he had offered a chance to him for redemption but threw it away all for the name of being a leader who would have his people finally kill Drayko once and for all. Savage the Staunch had his arms crossed with a intimidating expression on his face, declaring his independence as of now as he no longer called himself a suck up to his bosses; but can he really live up to being what he considered himself? Oh there's a answer for that later on in his journey to fight their new threat

"Has the Draconian and Beserker Chief finally given up on themselves, sending you to stop us after he killed the leader of the Outcasts and made Dagur betray his father? You disappoint me since I expected them both to come here" Savage snarled

"What evil do you bring here from the ass of a Outcast?" He asked as Rainserviper's pupiless eyes narrowed downwards, growling as he too was involved in the fall of Drago Bludvist two years and five months ago; they were ready to give him some pain as Savage began to speak by presenting this very terrorist like message for him to deliver back to his leader

"This is from all of the Dragon Hunters you've ruined after killing Drago Bludvist and liberating our Dragons away from us, all of that business is gone because of you so allow me to have you take this message back to him: After you killed a God and committed a unforgivable deicide, the Hunters have been forced to rely on us who call ourselves the Dragonroot Company as our rising army will see to it that your clan is crushed; there will only be downfall and doom in the end. We've spread forth all across the seas of the Archipelago in every corner as Maeve, the Matron of Dragons and her Generals have taken hold while you committed dishonorable treason against us. The feral Dragons we possess have been spread wide and our Alphas are stationed within every region, retribution finally comes to us at last; return to your kingdom and see that you've failed as a King. A new power has risen from the depths of the ashes you left behind and we will all see Draconia crumble before us, do not forget just how less forgiving Maeve is than what Bludvist was; as he offered you mercy while we will not. If you challenge us, then you... will... DIE!" Savage finished his message as Mikekolt aimed his scimitar towards him, ready to fire a arrow towards him

"You've disrespected him and poisoned them with Dragon Root for the last time Savage, this time you will not be freed by your allies when they're through with us!" Mikekolt fired off a Dragon Root Arrow towards him as the former Outcast Lieutenant swung his axe to deflect the projectile away from him

"You can save that for when we meet again for the final time, go ahead and destroy the source of the Dragonvine here; you'll know more about us later on but if you come near our stations where Maeve had posted her outposts, you'll only face her wrath in the end since she's lost a child because of YOU!" Savage warned before taking his leave, hinting about her leader's motivation into rebuilding the business of Dragons in order to rid them all from the Archipelago

With him out of the way the Silkspanners came out as it was safe to enter inside, immediately chewing on the Dragonvine source while Rainserviper fired off a small ring of flames to set it ablaze so that it'll be destroyed faster; with the rest of the plant burning away as Mikekolt took his leave, while also freeing and reuniting the hatchlings with their parents in the meantime for a extra miracle from the both of them. There was a new rising threat on the horizon and he ain't bound to be keeping this information to himself, he needs to warn Drayko about what kind of evil that Maeve and Savage are planning; without a moment to hesitate they took off back tot he School to warn them about what was to happen

Returning back to the School of Dragons thanks to hauling their ass back right away, they went to report to Drayko and deliver the message sent by the Dragonroot Company; which Savage mentioned he had sought out new allies like them, who were now planning revenge against him by destroying Draconia and seeing him killed after he had done the same to Bludvist two years ago. From that point he called in the Knights and the students before warning them about the threat:

"Raedwit has suspected just as worse than we thought but it was bound to happen as our war with the Dragon Hunters doesn't conclude so easily, it's just beginning to get worse from here; be on the look out for the Barques and any of their generals with the feral Dragons they're using against us. I and the Knights discovered that they've recieved a boost in their Dragon Root Arrow supplies not too long ago, this is definitely the work of Maeve alright; but we'll not let her see our students be threatened since I did what had to be done, it's better off to live on than with a warlord who slain so many to ascend to godhood. Mikekolt, inform Gort about what the Hunters are up to; we'll inform Heryal right away"

"Understood, you believe their headquarters are located in a massive strip mine? It's in their name after all" Mikekolt nodded and speculated as he begins to take his leave

"It's one hell of a massive strip mine as they're bound to have minecarts transporting large stocks of them to the boilers at their fortress, she clearly knows just how to counter our plans; but like you I feel there's more than what meets the eye and what we know at the moment, do not engage them" Drayko warned him

"Better to know your enemies than attack them, thank god you and your friends didn't make the same mistake after Stormfly was taken by Ryker; I haven't forgotten about what he did to me, but he hasn't forgotten what Raedwit to him either" Mikekolt brooded to himself as he and Rainserviper left afterwards

Now with the rising threat of the Dragonroot Company known to Drayko and their plans to have their retribution for their fallen leader in the events that transpired two years ago, the students will now be training to counter this threat while the Knights would look deeper into their new enemies they're forced to fight against. Mikekolt and Rainserviper knew that Gort will not take lightly to the news that would be given to him, for the anger and the wrath of Ryker Grimborn and the Dragon Hunters will soon come raining down on them all. This will be the beginning of a conflict that'll be having them face their vengeance. Frynir who had heard everything within the shadows knew that the Marauders would be involved in this, but decided that she will need to continue her stakeout and investigation on Mikekolt; as nothing appeared to what it seemed to be at this moment

From within the shadows of the Barbaric Archipelago where the evils of the Dragon Hunters lurked in the shades and smoke in the mirrors of trickery and deceitfulness, all in the name of their genocidal profit; there was far more trouble that became a brewery of such barbarous act of hunting down these beasts who did them no wrong. As to be expected Gort did not take the news too lightly as he demanded that his people take far greater caution, for they must know the weakness of their enemies first beforehand; they had the strategic minds of their warriors and whatever comes towards their island with hostile intentions, they will have to go through their wall first beforehand. It has been two long and rather calm days in the following week since they've done their task to stop the overgrowing Dragonvine from consuming the Ruins of the Blood Briars, as Raedwit named them himself. If they are to take on this threat, they will need to tame some new Dragons to form a team of their own

There is at least one ally they've met in the past and it was when he was a teenager after Drayko showed them that there was nothing to fear from the Dragons behind their scaly faces...

(Flashback to Mikekolt and his Fater on Scriven Rock)

The night fell upon the horizon once again as a lone and very young hatchling was being taken by it's mother to seek out temporary shelter as her scales were bathing in the darkblood that squirted and spewed out lightly like the venom upon the fangs of a snake; they were being hunted by the Marauders as the young hatchling was brought into the caverns hidden deep within the island they've taken shelter in

Looking at her child one last time she took off as the hatchling was kept hidden behind a rock in case their pursuers would be scourging through the timberlands, relentlessly looking for them both as his father flown off int a different direction while his mother sought out sanctuary. It would be a matter of time before they came ripping apart each and everything in their path until he was found. He was a young lad who hatched from his egg not too long around the same time that a day's passed since Drayko showed the Owl Gut Tribe that there's nothing to fear from them; even then he was still just a young baby, knowing not what lies beyond the fearful shadows of the world he was born into for he has seen but a fragment of the Archipelago that he has yet to learn more from his parents

To him where they're flying off to escape their pursuers, he did not know but wherever they were out there; he hoped they would be given shelter in a haven meant for Dragons like him, all he wanted to do now was go back home to the Rookery where he first hatched from. Their attackers were never too kind in leaving out the children while they torture and enslave hatchlings like him, before they would be given off to the Hunters; in his heart he began to doubt if he could learn to trust anyone for someone of his own age, covering himself with both of his pincers and remaining hidden from sight in case anyone approached

The trail of blood from his mother was laid out to his location and hoped whoever was out in the cold night wouldn't find him, they would not stop until he's been tortured and his spirit was broken before being given to the Hunters; who await to enslave him to their own evil purposes. For now he must rest as in the morning he would be out of the eyes of those who'd see him like this: lost and cold in the winds that blew into the cave that his mother placed him here, for his own shelter to remain safe in until she would come back to him

But the fate that the Gods decreed above had other plans for this hatchling...

Roachkolt and his son came here to read up on some history scrolls to learn more about his Dragon Trapper lineage when he suddenly picked up the scent of bleeding, Mikekolt could tell it was not one of their own but it may have been in trouble. His father encouraged him to follow his instincts and did just that, his instincts led them both into the deep timberlands under the shroud of the nightsky; when they came across a trail of liquid blood up the slope as he placed his black squished octagonal lens and black wireframe shaped glasses, so that his identity wouldn't be known should whoever appeared to be injured would track them down and kill him

At this point the trail stopped and for awhile everything seemed to be calm, but they knew that was not the case at all; the scent may have vanished but on the upper hills the trail of darkblood continued and MIkekolt continued to lead himself and his father to the source of the trail, gettin' closer as he dipped his fingers in the blood to examine it up close. It was leading to the very faint signal for help in the heavily dense thicket right before them, with the rays of the moonlight peaking through and the trail continuing on just as the wind picked up; they got closer to where the darkblood became ever so much thicker before it ended and broke off into a small splotch on the ground, proceeding forward and slowly moving on as he took caution of where he stepped by the instructions of what his father had taught him

There was something living inside of this cave just before them in the distance, something forbidden but he was not willing to let this inhabitant be disturbed now; the feeling of whoever taken shelter within was without a doubt a young land without neither a father nor mother, but the fates of both of them remained unclear as the hope of them being alive and out of the reach of their attackers was beginning to fade but never left entirely

As soon as Roachkolt and his son reached the front entrance, they stopped in their tracks as they both looked over from behind the rock; with the moonlight revealing the inhabitant of this cave, without and against his instincts he spoke in his native Italian language that sounded both guttural and dark. But it was not by his own choice he did just that: "Per gli dèi, questo può essere vero? (By the gods, can this be real?)

A very young hatchling who had not seen his second winter pass on by, appearing to be a frightened little orphan. He was a black Triple Stryke with a very dark forest and pine green color along with a very faint dark maroon red tint, having a dark pebble grey underbelly that was sensitive to being touched for someone of his age; all three of it's barbed stinger tails were mostly a ebony to charcoal black on both sides while the center was a dark forest green color like it's scales. Having piercing light caramel bronze eyes that were given a sandy blonde undertone that looked up to Mikekolt and matched his own very dark chesnut brown eyes. Cowering before the tall shadow of the two men who stood before him in the fear of the unknown, curling into himself as the teen crouched down to comfort him; discovering the continuous streams of highly concentrated flames in it's glowing mouth was a lime and chartreuse green color. This was the kind of flames he could use for his flaming sword, but he's never unfocused about what's ahead of him

He reached out to pick up the young hatchling who cowered further before his fearsome image, softly biting him as the man carried him over his shoulder and his biting falling onto his Raynaud's Disease that kicked in as his pain nerves went numb; all while he soothed him of all that he'd feared about what lies before the unknown dangers that were greater than he believed them to be. He spoke into his black dipped ear in a calming voice

"We'll take care of you as me, my father and Rainserviper will make whoever attack you know what it means to cross the path of Deathstalker; your new name because we both know you're a big boy and you're not gonna let some fool ass hunter slaughter you like a animal, you're just as strong as you courageous" Mikekolt told him as his father stroked it's head

"It's true you know, we may be descendants of the Dragon Trappers but we have done them no wrong because we're very deceptive in our loyalties to them; they were only being used by us to learn about their teachings and their secrets for us to use to our advantage" Roachkolt nodded

Deathstalker held on closely to Mikekolt as both the father and son returned to their ship and sailed off back to their island, going home so that they can sleep for the rest of the night and time being. He at least intended to raise Deathstalker for a little bit and let him know more about himself, nothing selfish and nothing short of bonding with a new Dragon; that's all really. He hoped that his parents would not find about this and would remain unaware for a short time, at least until the hatchling was feeling lonely about missing his parents

But they were NOT unaware of what intentions that Mikekolt had in his mind, they knew what he was doing and decided that since he and his father saved their child; he should get to know their savior and foster father beforehand; what happened next was how every man and Dragon sought to raise and take care of someone that was not of their own blood:

It's been a little over half a month since Mikekolt and his father found Deathstalker at Scriven Rock before raising him as one of his own, Rainserviper was the kind of one to take a liking to him and always kept him warm from the cold nights like any other foster brother; but once he got to know him a lot better from the in and outside including his **evil shadow** that would emerge in times of loneliness and despair, he felt like his parents were bound to find out one point or another. All of this happened on the morning as he was feeding the young Triple Stryke with a little substance to simulate how every mother would feed their young children, but it had to make him wonder why the Vikings would call them all Devils in the first place. They're just like him and them: feedin' their children like a mother to their infant, growing up to become a powerful warrior and choosing the path that would make them stand out among the rest who would rather be normal which is boring. That might be his own motivation right there: he's not normal and his tribe's not normal, neither is his family because normal is boring and he's not having any god damn Viking force him on the path to being like one of them that's for sure

Deathstalker's parents had a feeling that their only child missed them and decided to fly over to the household as it was at this time in the early morning when he was playing with their son that a knock on the door was heard. He knew it would be a matter of time before they arrived and came to answer the door, with Deathstalker standing behind Mikekolt as he was going to explain that he did not take him away from them for his own selfish desires; however they had no evil intentions to deride him as a kidnapper nor were they vengeful, the father of course gave a look in the face that told him that their son trusts him more than he knows. Mikekolt brought their hatchling up onto his arms before letting them take him since they've got two pincers that aren't broken after all. He stroked his face one last time before taking off, looking on ahead with his father and Rainserviper as he was being carried back by his parents to their home; the dire toll of his silent demeanor finally caught up to him as he feel asleep, vanishing in the clouds and out of sight

"You will see him again in time my son, if he does not recognize you then know this: he has not forgotten what you've first asked him, that will be a reminder of what you did for him" Roachkolt stroked him on his back

"Had I attempted to hide him then I could be driven to madness, and I might end up dead when the Dragon Hunters might be orchestrating a shoot out against me; then I'll have a son of my own take matters into his own hands. I'm glad that I didn't do that..." (A/N: That was the original concept for this story)

His father nodded and decided to get their day going along as Herkatlore joined in with her husband, embracing him as Mikekolt continued looking on with Rainserviper by his side; it was quite the experience for them and this was a memory they wouldn't forget. Should they meet again then he will be trained to take on any threat that's uprising to threaten their home, but in the present they never needed him more than ever at this time

(Flashback to Mikekolt and his father at Scriven Rock ends)

Deathstalker's definitely gonna be a younger, stronger and all new Broad Wing since that was a long time ago; but they'll be ready to take off to the skies and find him, see what he's been up to after all this time. As a matter of fact they did just that as they left during the midday

The formation of Mikekolt's Resistance begins now...

* * *

Now leave it at that now because I wanted to establish some new things about our protagonist, simply get to know him more better so you can see what else he's like; oh and I know I mentioned how the Marauders are horrible but I never did mention the torture methods they preform. Here they are listed below as you'll know what his Phoenixripper looks like soon enough in the next short chapter:

Fried to the Bone: Involves the uses of enslaved Skrills as they bind their chains to the victim's thighs, electrocuting them with great shocks of voltages should they refuse to tell them information; they amplify the power by harming the Skrills should they refuse to cooperate. The main reason why Mikekolt can't handle being around them, especially when they weaken and splash them with water first beforehand

Burning Touch: By dipping their own weapons in the molten liquid of an Dragon's firepower like an Monstrous Nightmare, they begin to slowly and painfully slide their stabbed weapons in the victim's flesh; with their screams of agony being the usual morning sounds and their beggings for mercy falling heavily on deaf ears. Going as so far as to strangle their victim's faces with molten hot burning rags, just to inflict some seriously scorching burn marks on more places than one

Drowning Tank: With the aid of the Dragon Divers' boiling Scaludron water and the arctic region's melted ice, the Marauders would shove their victim's faces into both of these aqua tanks and pretend to drown them; keeping an firm grip as they struggle and breaking any bones necessary should they try and fight back. They would also pour them onto their faces and bodies when they are restrained to their tables barbed with spikes, further adding in to the painfulness of the hot and cold treatment

Whipped and Stoned: The victims are restrained in the slot of the hallowed wall where both sides can be seen for them to lash their long, multi barbed whips on one side and throw an plethoring shower of sharp jagged stones on the other side. No one is safe from either sides as they will feel pain on both the front and back sides, especially when they coat their whips in molten fire and sharpen the rocks beforehand

Lethal Lockdown: Trapped within an large cage with many of the Dragon Marauder's strongest and deadliest, the victim finds themselves chained while they are forced to endure the pain of their weapons; even being forced to deal with being shot at with arrows and having knives being stabbed into their flesh, all while using heavy and blunt objects to smack and send them all into an submission. Very few victims were killed, but the next method was even worse

Hell in the Desert: The worst torture method that the Dragon Marauders have ever created, using their own minds to create sharp and deadly grains of sands meant to harm the victims; as they are thrown in by the Marauders and apparently left for dead by them as they then begin to emulate an horrible sandstorm. The heat of the sun is emulated by the molten firepower of an Dragon and the victims are showered by enslaved Sand Wraiths' boiling hot sand with others shooting at them directly while they're blinded. The Marauders themselves also go in and proceeded to beat them all into an bloody pulp until they are choking on their own blood, while the rays of the heated sun are burning their flesh. Beforehand they are cut with deep gashes before being thrown in, to make things worse for the victims; they were not expected to survive as the Marauders killed so many while beating them to an bloody pulp, further giving their victims the impression of being among the most infamous branches of the Dragon Hunters

Which of these was the worst of them all? I want to know what you think, feel free to leave a review and tell what's the worst one...


	4. Rising Threat

(A/N: This short chapter may not be how I wanted it to be like thanks to me adding in a new love interest of Mikekolt since I say it's time I add in a woman who can really kick some ass, she may turn out to be a distressed damsel but that's only because she's been disarmed of her weapons and tools; that is the only reason why women should be portrayed like that if they're going to be a warrior who can fight well on her own, that's all really since I'm not a sexist. She may have questionable clothing choices but that's just me, I give my characters questionable clothing all the time like my protagonist for instance. All in all, Mikekolt's tamed a new Dragon and meets his love interest here. Enjoy)

At the School of Dragons the students were all lined up as Eret, Son of Eret and creator of the traps he used to bring his victims to Bludvist and the Hunters began to teach them about disabling some of the more complex traps he'd built to counter the flaws of some of the other ones. He was of course like with Roachkolt teaching them how to track down the Dragons who escaped before their arrival, wanting to help them get to them before the Hunters do so first. The trap he was teaching them to counter on was the Zipplecatcher, it's name alone should be easy to know what kind of Dragon it captures

"These Zipplecatchers are easily disabled by not only taking out the anchor that drops them to the earth, but the Gronckle Iron chains used are prone to being and tend to loosen themselves; easily wrapping themselves up all around in the gears and jamming the machine in the process altogether which is a good thing. Use this tactic to your advantage should you come across any of these. I and my crew had some troubles back then which we're bound to expect whenever we used this at times, now I'm teaching you to protect your friends you've grown to bond with like me and Skullcrusher; I can't let your Zipplebacks fall victim to this trap I built. Now then let's see your attempts at disabling them"

Each of the students were given the necessary tools to disable this trap as some of them even commented that they wanted to be like him before getting to work right away, with Mikekolt using his mind to think of a way to how he's going to pry open the walls; which made sense as he didn't want to end up hurting himself. Picking up the prybar the students all began to rip the bolts out, followed by tearing off the walls before exposing the gears and chains inside as they removed the anchor and shattered some of the links; hell they even entangled them in the gears before ultimately finishing the job by disposing the anchor afterwards. Axethor in particular had a hard time lifting it due to the weight forcing him to drag it out, straining his grip in the process before throwing it out in the ocean behind him with the last of his strength; collapsing afterwards towards the ground

Mikekolt on the other hand stabbed the pybar's fangs into the wooden boards and yanked them off to the other side, although his arm holding it was flung backwards; swinging it as if it was a sword or a axe he wielded on him. Nevertheless he grabbed the anchor inside by the ring and held the bottom, throwing it over the edge due to the weight having him tip backwards and releasing his grip just to regain his strength; his Raynaud's Disease was kicking in but he really didn't give a damn as he ripped out the chainlinks inside, severing them before entangling the gears in order to jam the trap as they were ultimately disabled thanks to his efforts. Bending down onto one knee and taking his time to recover for the moment being as he was not tuckered the hell out of like Axethor, but there's just got to be a easier way to lift those god damn anchors out. Eret approached them both and decided that they're dismissed since even his crew had a hard time with the weight, the chain balls might've been too heavy to lift but they'll become stronger and even more endurable enough to withstand the most deadliest of wounds

Rainserviper and Vulcanus came over to help both of their riders respectively to strand up before heading off into different directions, heading into the main building within the school to take their seat at the mess hall. He brought out their dark pagus and dark coffee brown colored map of the Whispering Caribbean, laying it out on the table as they took a look at the many landmarks they've named. The map itself was fully colored with the land being a heavily weathered and dense seaweed to juniper green and dark taupe brown, with the surrounding seas being a heavy prussian and peacock blue with teal blue colored spiked waves added in. The edges of the map was a dark mahogany red with trombone gold lettering. There was a beastform signature font down at the bottom right corner in large lettering that wrote: "Whispering Caribbean, the Home of the Whispering Deaths" with the latter writing being in a slightly smaller font and with a dual ring and left hook slash at the bottom for some added pizzazz and stylish artwork. Finally, there were many Boulder Dragons flying all around as there some areas named and landmarks drawn to distinguish different locations of this island as mentioned previously

Mikekolt always had more than one map should this one be lost or ripped, but it's always greatly protected by him at all costs

The sky above had the burning sun in it's usual position for midday here in the Archipelago and in the forests of nowhere else but Dragonscale Cliff, Mikekolt and Rainserviper were taking a walk about through here to look for a Triple Stryke that they both knew as they took care of it when it was a hatchling back then; now it's definitely a Broad Wing to say the least, there was no mistaking that fact because it'll turn out to be quite the fully grown one that's for sure. So far there was nothing to indicate that they were approaching his territory since he's one of those who are very territorial, doing everything to protect their turf from those who try to drive them out of their nests. Not to mention he was wearing his jackal sandals that he wore as a teenager and of course wore them every now and then, when moments like these happened

These tall and calf length sandals had thick soles with the top of them featuring the fearsome appearance of a Jackal's head on top, baring deadly fangs slightly curved inwards and covering his exposed feet; with tightened leather wrapped around most of his ankle and having belts that were always strapped on at all times. It's ears were reared backwards and it's eyes were half narrowed downwards with some gold here and there, having some added silver to balance out the Egyptian's very questionable fondness for the soft material as if Midas gave them a hand to making their jewelry. These sandals were reinforced with steel tips for kicking and mostly featured elements from Anubis, the God of the Underworld as he judges the souls of the dead for paradise and for torment. Finally, they felt really nice to wear in the warmest temperatures when the sun bathed it's rays on him

There was not much to be heard as the Terrors flew overhead and there were some wild natives who lived here, going about their daily business as they showed no mind to the presence of Mikekolt at all as they're all friends here and they know that he's one of Drayko's students so why not let him do what he came here for? Mikekolt breathed one out and seeing how they can't find him this way, he mounted onto Rainserviper before taking off; being that it was much more easier this way to look for him because who wouldn't do so at all, especially when they're fighting up against a vengeful tribe who is threatening to crush Draconia. Flying above the forests he looked all around, there wasn't anything that could tell them where Deathstalker had made his territory to; that was until there happened to be a sound of struggling between two Dragons, which was enough to have Mikekolt and Rainserviper fly over to the source

As they were running towards the struggling fight between these two unknown Dragons he wondered who would be fighting like this. Did one of them steal food from the other? Are they trespassing on one's territory and attempting to drive the other one out? Seriously someone help him out here, for now he's got some idea that it was definitely the middle; this is a territorial Dragon he raised for the time being before giving him back to his rightful parents. Speaking of which the father looked identical with some differences every and now then and the mother was a maroon red with a tan underbelly, so at least there's the reason for him having a very faint maroon color on his scales

The source of the struggle led them both to a canyon where a familiar and now fully grown Triple Stryke was attacking Torch whom Drayko told him about and how they found him as a lost hatchling in the woods, whom he felt mostly very negative towards for being a asshole to Toothless; like the little brother he never wanted for he was known for being very hellbent on not sharing with others. He happened to be trespassing on Deathstalker's territory most likely as he wanted to irritate him just like he did to Drayko, Toothless and most definitely Bladehead since he's near the boiling point going into his Berserker Rage state of fury. Torch dodged the three scorpion prehensile tails attempting to stab him before sending a cyclonic jet of fire towards him, now he was starting to piss him off and in response; he brought out his Revenant's Talon resting from his back

Mikekolt's Crossbow was an one handed dual fire weapon named the "Revenant's Talon" being based off from an sawn off shotgun like the Coyote-A model for example as the front of the projectile weapon featured the head of an Whispering Death biting down in front of the riser, with sharp quills as the front was diagonally slanted down and backwards towards the user; with it's hidden twin barrels inside as it was equipped with two bayonet blades, featuring square shaped serrations on top and tip that slightly curved upwards. On the top sides there were the same blades as his shoulder guards going towards him, both on each side as there was an lever that rested backwards as it's main firing function was an pair of levers that had it's tips curve outwards a little bit. It had an break open function for easy reloading and on the bottom were two stems that had two crescent shaped hooks next to each other, curving upwards towards the starting point with an harpoon like barb; the bows used had fangs on the top and bottom as they pulled back whenever the weapon was loaded, with it's reinforced cords going into an crossed X-shape. On both sides there was Rainserviper's name written in the Beastform font for the first letter and Mistral for the rest, the half slanted pommel had the tusks of an Deathgripper Titan on the face and sides; with horizontally ribbed leather cushioning on the handle and on the lower body for comfort, with an spiked brass knuckle on the right side as this was meant to be used by those who were right handed. It came with an evenly shaped bronze spyglass with an heavy to fine duplex like reticle for easy targeting, along with an attachable extended stock based on an "TROY M7A1 10.5 CQB Tomahawk" to turn into an sniper like weapon for maximum long range. Finally it all came in an moody and dusk color palette such as: night horizon, pagus, nightscape and beatrix brown with some dark valspar kettle black thrown in the mix

He fired off a dual shot of arrows with one that stabbed into Torch's talon and the second into his underbelly that had him cry out in pain, this allowed Deathstalker to constrict him with his tails and slam him down to the ground and once he drove away the obnoxious Stoker who loved to piss other people off back to his mother; as that was the only one he loved and the arrows were removed, he perked up when he knew that those arrows were not done by him before turning to face where they came from. Mikekolt shifted to the next bush from the other side of the canyon without being seen, but at this point Deathstalker knew who the two of them were and eventually came out of hiding as he flew over to the front of him; just as he and Rainserviper appeared. It was then that Deathstalker immediately jumped onto the former with his face being pressed up against his dark pebble grey underbelly just as his pincers wrapped around him, with Rainserviper nuzzling his old friend as all three of them were reunited; with Mikekolt finally released from his grip slightly enough to say something:

"It's been too long since we've last seen each other, now you can be with us for as long as you wish to be Deathstalker" The Triple Stryke immediately pressed his snout onto Mikekolt's hand and sealed their bond, now with two by his side as they left the canyon and flew off; what their next destination in mind was in the scroll that Drayko gave to him about their ancestors in the ancient past. According to it however, what his ancestor had hidden whatever it was that he wanted him to find was located in the Reef Warriors territory within the Wild Woodlands; well the Reef Warriors of the Sea were no longer around like the Hysteric Tribe, not since the supposed death of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock II and the fall of the kingdom that once was united by Hiccup I. Nevertheless, no matter how it ended; it will rise again from the ashes as they flew over to there right away, not seeing the shrouded presence of Frynir tailing them from far behind

HTTYD

A few hours passed by in the midday as they've entered the Wild Woodlands region and were now making their way towards the Reef Warriors territory, which was just a distance away as Mikekolt begun to experience some memories flowing back to him; it was at the time when his ancestor had came here to lay whatever he has into a chest within the ruins of the village where the Reef Warriors of the Sea once stood before being abandoned after the fall of the kingdom that once was in the Archipelago. Just as they were approaching the island, he had another memory of his ancestor heading to the exact place where he placed his hidden item inside the chest; where his vision began to zoom out and revealed the place before fading altogether

"Down to those village ruins below us, let's go Rain" He stroked his face as Rainserviper descended down below, landing onto the ground with Deathstalker following closely by their Rider's side

Looking all around what remained of the glory among the Reef Warriors of the Sea, they walked about in the abandoned village and it had to make him wonder what's been happening around here; what made them leave when Hiccup Horrendous Haddock II was supposedly killed? He wonder some more had it not been for both his Dragons perking up, they're onto something and he'll not have a second one like this until much later; following them without question as he let them run up ahead of him. However once they were beginning to stop as they thought they saw something, but Mikekolt thought otherwise as he continued their path with them following their Rider; although he made sure to tell him that if they're going to lead him somewhere, they should inform him what they saw first as it was something that they wouldn't be forgetting. It was not a lecture by any means but a reminder if they see anything. Eventually though they did come across a visible trail leading to a cavern

He breathed out in relief as all three of them followed the ancient imprints of what looked like a Deathgripper's talons as they had pincerclaws of a mantis in place of claws, leading them into cavern where the trail appeared to have gotten deeper and deeper into the ground until they faded away on the ground; but that mattered very little to him now as he came too far to turn back. He removed the pile of rocks and the scattered leaves all around as he took a look down onto the half buried chest, seems like there was no time to fully bury it completely but at least there's that dealt with as he opened up the half buried chest; taking the cloth wrapped item before laying it down where he noticed that it was not a big item and was relieved. Still, he wondered what was it that his ancestor had as he removed the cloth from both sides and the answer was revealed to him: it was a weapon of course but it was also a Tomahawk which had it's appearance like this (A/N: Yes I deliberately used source images from Assassin's Creed III, because Connor is a badass and the game is awesome; so I wanted to add this in as a reference with some obvious changes of course)

This tomahawk was bigger than the Gronckle Iron axe that Drayko made back at the Cove on his former home, the twin layered blades of the tomahawk was with no pun intended a thick and sharp imprint of what looked like the bottom of a avian skull like a falcon for example. They featured some small tribal swirls on both sides of the top edges that were facing towards the corners of the right sides, with two more pointing outwards on the left sides; having a pair of small slashes going downwards slightly, and a thin to light triangle outline sharply going over the teardrop shaped hole in the middle. It's pikes on the back of the twin layered blades were pyramid shaped with some small serrations for extra stabbing power, as both faces of the twin layered tomahawk blades given a very dark maroon color. It's smooth shaft of the handle was meant to be wielded with one hand and was made from dark makassar ebony, freijo and louro preto wood that were all durable to the maximum edge

The bottom of the twin layered tomahawk blades had a wide strip of what looked like a sail sporting the crest and triangle border patterns of the Dragon Trappers, being a peacock and prussian blue with some light salamander orange; daffodil yellow to beige tan with some clay orange to tawny brown, and of course some carmine red and alabaster white along with some thin ebony black outlines. The Dragon Trappers crest happened to a Aztec/Mayan Rumblehorn whose horns went off into multiple branches as seen on the sails, regardless of a chance that it may not resemble the Tracker Dragon by any means; but still looks like it thanks to the Archipelago. Below the strip was a dual coiled jute string with a dark chestnut bodhi bead with five other smaller wine and garnet crystal red beads, all ending off with a pair of twin decorative sparrow feathers; which not only looked all around like the body of a house sparrow, but were also stained with very dark crimson and deep maroon A.K.A Darkblood of the Dragons. On both the front and back there were five barn stars studded for decoration and pride of being a five star Dragon Trapper. Finally the lower handle was wrapped in diagonally ribbed Draconian Leather with five pyramid shaped spikes, which were studded individually with a thick fang on the bottom also for stabbing

This was one weapon that Bladehead will have to take care of, who knows how long it's been since this tomahawk was last used? He picked it up and had it clipped on from his right leg as it was designed that way when it's not used, although how it was hanged was not seen but it could be spared the details that there was at least an attachable but hidden holster that always kept it from falling; but not easy to remove by the ones who seek to disarm the one with this weapon in the past, all thanks to it's creator. Mikekolt and his two Dragons decided to leave as they needed to get back to the School of Dragons, they've got themselves a tomahawk to restore and make it even better than previously

On their return back to the School of Dragons however was when the Dragon Marauders were attacking not a student but a woman who was fighting with her straight but very blunt kanabo club like weapon adorned with fangs and pyramid shaped spikes. She was doing well until a Dragon Hunter who had joined them restained her by the arms before slamming her to the ground. The trio refused to let them win against their opponent and intervened just as the woman was shackled by her wrists up against the wall with one arm before being interrupted by the blasts of fire that engulfed them alive. However the Marauders threw a restraining net over Rainserviper who smacked Deathstalker away, with the nets becoming tigher with each struggling movement that was made

Mikekolt slashed his original sword down onto the shackle that held the woman's wrist before she removed the cuff, reclaiming her weapon before they targeted the rest of the Marauders; with her bludgeoning and crushing the bones of their attackers as they fell to the floor bleeding out. He swung his original sword through the restraining nets and freed Rainserviper just as Deathstalker grappled all three of the rest of the Marauders, throwing them into the sea to make sure they drown before the Dragon Hunter who was with them was now backing up against the wall. His pleas for mercy fell onto deaf ears as Mikekolt slashed him in half from his waist, while his female partner crushed the edges of his waist; making sure that the Hunter dies from a slow and painful death

"Dragonroot Company's bound to be striking at some sanctuaries, the Vanaheim Graveyard's not going to be safe either; but the Marauders have been leading a recent series of attacks, if they target the Sentinels then they're going to pay before they give this information about the island to the Infernal Jackal" Mikekolt cursed the barbaric leader with rising heat in his voice, he turned to face the woman whom he rescued as this was her appearance:

This woman had a very dark manchester tan color mixed with an alexandria beige tone to her skin like him who also sported very blunt bangs with messy layers on her medium to long silver dyed hair that sported some black and red highlights to add into her clothing as well, on both the left and right side of her face sported the most of these highlights as they were curls that she didn't mind having. She wore a Volcanripper Metal reinforced ebony black Draconian Leather ribbed clincher with dark crimson outlines that covered her waist, along with a matching corset with a seamless diamond pattern that had two belt straps that were studded along on both sides; which were made of leather of course since she's got to have some armor to defend herself, having dual thick ebony black and dark crimson straps that went upwards towards the sides of her shoulders while the patterns on both cups of the bra was in a three way spiral and of course was alternated for black on the left and red on the right. Her club was found resting diagonally to the right side of her straightly beaked shoulder guards that she wore, decorated with engraved depictions of rams that were also seen on her vambraces who shared the same golden bronze color as well; she happened to wear metal knuckled fighting gloves that of course she had brass knuckles on because how else would she be able to buldgeon the skulls of her enemies unarmed?

She wore a flexible segmented red belt adorned with some studded dog collar spikes along with a belt buckle that depicted a tribal ram whose inward curled horns were ribbed, being that she had some reinforcement in the likes of having the bronze and red lightning scales of Frynir along with some Volcanripper Metal to prevent them being cut and pierced; he was just not that man to judge for wearing the scales of someone he feared but hated. Her matching ebony pants was made from crocodile and stingray skin, but also had not only two thick parallel straps on her thighs but wore some matching ebony black and dark crimson greaves that covered her boots; which both of them continued the ebony black/dark crimson style of clothing that she chose for herself thanks to choosing her own path than having it be chosen for her. Her steel tipped boots were calf length with the same swirling pattern that alternated between ebony black and dark crimson, having the same thick sole pattern as his own boots that he wore and were strapped on with studded belts that wrapped around each other; ensuring the tightest secure but also allowing her to still feel comfortable. Finally, she may have appeared to be of Colombian descent like how Mikekolt is of Italian descent but she was still apart of the Archipelago like him; no matter where anyone comes from as that did not matter, it only just made them even more special than they think they were

"Now there's a real fighter in you who doesn't need to take the help of a stranger like me, but I am just a student at the School of Dragons after all; just want to help those in need, that's all there is to say since I came to reunite here with Deathstalker and get my tomahawk reforged by Bladehead" Mikekolt stroked his Triple Stryke and showed her the tomahawk he had hanging from his belt

"Looks like we've got ourselves a unlikely ally on our side, we share the same enemy but who doesn't? Everyone's a Dragon Hunter out there and Drayko's going to make sure this war ends with their downfall" She replied

"I couldn't agree more signora (madam) at least you're not the type of one who likes grillin' at people like me when I'm not even handsome in the slightest, but I don't want to take it there at all. Do you have a name of your own?" Mikekolt asked with his Italian dialect and Brooklyn terms kicking in

"The name's Katetiburon Liquidotarua (TIBARUON LIQUID-TARU), and this is my thanks for rescuing me: the Marauders are in league with the Dragonroot Company as Savage mentioned but for a single reason, they too like them want him dead and are out for his and the blood of students like us too. None of this mattered one way or another as they continue blaming him for murdering a warlord who became a God and they're make us all pay the price when they take the lives his students. Maeve assured it as she'll see Draconia crumble before them and all that retribution if you can even call it that at all, going as so far as to say that he'll not speak like this again when we finally meet her army in time; once again mocking him by saying no one will save him this time and I believe he said that you will you will be flogged harsher and harder everyday if you resist and do not surrender your Dragons to them, bloodied and beaten in front of everyone before you're humiliated like their slave. I also have something to give you, as proof of their allegiance" She threw him a bow from one of the fallen Dragon Marauders as Mikekolt took a look at it

The top and bottom ends of the longbow were curved upwards and curved downwards like both ends of an Axe, the handle being horizontally ribbed as they were tightly ribbed; the front side had three arm blades that were slanted towards the handle on both the left and right side, also adorning some sharp spikes with three on the ends and three more towards the handle. The string was made from very strong half thin rope that was very stretchy and flexible, as they could not break from overuse. They could also be used like melee weapons to swing, stab and bludgeon against at close quarters. Finally, when drawn back the front blades would curved up and downwards from each other like fangs being bared openly as if to imitate; the Dragon Root Arrows that were used were the same as what the Dragon Hunter Elites and Owl Gut Tribe use, being made from Volcanripper Metal

"I will never give nor let the Dragonroot Company take them away from me, even if I have to pay the price by breaking my hand before ripping it off" Mikekolt looked into the blade and closed his eyes as he would imagine the events leading up to that downfall

"I've got just the prosthetic if that happens, I'll be around if either of them attacks" Katetiburon stated before commandeering the ship as Mikekolt mounted onto Rainserviper, where he happened to make one last remark about her

"Tiburonkolt just so happens to be a partner of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I, it's no coincidence that you share the first part of his name as the second part of yours" Mikekolt recalled as the information about his ancestor was from his father, but the part about him being partners with Hiccup the First came from Drayko

Now with both sides getting their shit down and over with, they made their separate ways as they might start out becoming allies; but this is their first meeting and they have yet to know each other. For now he's got himself a weapon for Bladehead to reforge as soon as he returns and when he did in the end, his new and improved Phoenixripper was reconstructed; now as formidable as ever:

**APPEARANCE/PREVIOUSLY**:

The head of the flaming sword was a Triple Stryke who adorned the diagonally slanted horns of a Zippleback with narrowed eyes that had very dark and saturated emerald stones thanks to his affinity for green. There were three spikes resembling his shoulder guard blades curved forwards on both sides as well as having three wavy lines, which went smoothly downwards and forwards onto the left side of the sword. It's handle was slightly longer and thicker than Drayko's Inferno which would come to be that way in the future, always wrapped with Volcanripper Metal cording; with Draconian Leather strips that were always soft but gave a much tighter grip than previously. It's midnight and spider to ebony black hilt featured raised scale patterns of a Zippleback wrapped above the leather, with it's square shaped serrations on the right side; having a darker contrasted and filthy shade of kelly, lime and harlequin green as it's sharp edges were a moonshine to fieldstone and thunder grey color

The crossguard's wings were matched to resemble that of a Night Fury/Deathgripper's wings that were spanned outwords, with two curved Zippleback horns in order to form a D-Guard of sorts; the pommel on the other hand was a thick and long fang from Rainserviper that was curved backwards as it was engraved with the Dragon Trapper's crest, featuring a thick ten link shackle that dangled with the Dragon Combat Racing X-letter at the end. When ignited, it sprouted a bright kelly, lime and harlequin green plasma flame and while dormant; it was a stack of thick and sharp triangles atop each other that pointed forwards, giving off a illuminating glow within thanks tot he chemically made plasma flame and the oxidized Zippleback Smoke he called it. There appeared to be two shift gear levers on the right side that were shaped like a brooklane lever for igniting the sword, which was still be worked on as the blade needed to be ignited manually with canisters. The sword also had the ability to imitate a Whispering Death's ring of flames and create a Bullrougher's thick flaring stream to create a wild firestorm all around to engulf all who oppose them both

Finally, the X-letter had sharp edges on the left to top while the right went downwards to the left and was curved onto the bottom right, being curved on the bottom ridge. The detail within the borders looked like dirty metal while the left side had an fiery pineapple yellow and tiger orange glow, with the right side having dried blood splatters that were streaming down; all while having medium heated patches of bumpy pattern leather with it's edges burning away like paper, it looked like napalm for a moment

**NOW**:

The very long sword blade was not only redesigned with a split blade inspired by Viggo's original sword but was now given a much better polished midnight black color with a darker contrasted and filthy shade of emerald, deep olive, hunt club and courtyard green with it's deadly edges being a deep black nickle, urbane to half-calf bronze and cyberspace silver with some peppercorn grey thrown into the mix as well. This of course meant that the blade was also given a filthy look being very cloaked, submerged and bathed in the darkblood of the Dragons; as well as looking like it was bathed in the blood of Merciless, the same Seahydramus Tidalmus Maximus that was slain by Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I. The brooklane ignition lever was more closer to the handle so that the blade can be ignited much faster, both faces of the blades had his name engraved in a beastform signature font: "Mikekolt Anubis Castlekroftservkhall" in a deep black nickel shine. It was much lighter, could swing much faster than before and can slash through both Gronckle Iron and Oxidized Copper. Finally the thick fang pommel sprouted a even thicker cloudy flare stream of a Bullrougher's flare than previously as it can really be used to conjure a sea of flames now, giving it a faint but predominant neon green color like the Zippleback Claws of Exile that were once wielded by the Champion of the Owl Gut along with the Piraeus Cestus; not to mention Bladehead gave the sword the ability to fire out rings of flames to imitate the firepower of Rainserviper, just in case he needed a projectile within his melee weapon

Looks like they'll be living on the Dragon's Edge tonight since they'll be hunting down many of the Dragon Trappers just in case there's more afoot than what they'll be prepared for

* * *

Before I end this chapter I want to give you a description on what the members of the Dragonroot Company look like, so here we go:

Maeve, the Matron of Dragons was an tall and slender woman whose chin was pointed and sported not only an long but thick mouth but also an small nose; she sported long auburn hair that was tied in a single braid with amethyst purple extensions that were x-crossed before being wrapped around near the bottom, with an magenta purple scar shaped warpaint going diagonally downwards on her right eye. She had oval maya to sky blue eyes with thick eyebrows, that were as cunning and business focused as she was. She wore black scale armor with some violet and royal highlights, with an dark brown belt having metallic studs formed in an endless diamond loop all around; with triple layered black shoulder guards that were adorned with two horns with one being ribbed and the second being smooth, all while having that purple highlight as she wore an dark eggplant purple cape with an hood attached to it. She had an large necklace with Dragon fangs and an simple brown kransen on her forehead, her cape also had an short v-shape in the front with black wrapped bracers on her arms and even having an cloth that looked eerily similar to Viggo's tunic except that it had ridges in between them. Finally, she appeared to be very confident in rebuilding the business when it comes to the beasts all around them by seeing the destruction of Draconia beforehand

Maeve's Buffalord was a Titan Wing whose scales happened to be a dark magenta to violet color, with a monroe bisque tan underbelly that featured a blush red undertone; all while having indigo and dark slate blue round edged square shaped spots. Finally, because it was being controlled by Dragon Root used to enrage the Titans thanks to the excavation sites she and her allies were using; it appeared to be loyal to her but still docile like each and every other one of his species, although there was more than what meets the eye of a Dragon Trapper descendant (A/N: Had to go to the Titan Uprising wiki to look up it's appearance, it will know the truth about what happened soon and turn against the one that he called a mother who raised him)

Bjarke the Bear looked like all the other Dragon Hunters being that he had an long scar over his right eye, wearing an pickle green tunic with an velvet barn red vest and an single shoulder guard on his right shoulder; wearing the middle tri-spiked helmet with very hard leather that covered both sides of his face, along with elbow guards and arm wrappings as he also sported an studded belt as well around his waist. He hates Dragons and holds more than a grudge against the Knights as it stays in his way of hunting the beasts, has respect towards his leader and does not follow her orders blindly; also brave as well as he will not hesitate in using Dragon Root against a Bewilderbeast

Askari of Ashes was an thin and muscular Dragon Flyer of course with an metal helmet having an twisted horn on each side, along with an pear green mask with two white streaks of war markings across the left side of his face; wearing an mauve purple tunic underneath his Zippleback flesh vest, bearing five spiked shoulder guards and everything that an Dragon Flyer would look like. He has a continuous hatred for Dragons, the Knights and especially the School as he will do anything to see Draconia crumble; he has a habit of mocking his enemies by pretending to be intimidating and is very hopeful, even if he's defeated

Fuld the Field was unlike many and every Dragon Hunter seen, he made an very massive departure from their robust and upper body built images. He had an slight build with wiry muscles while also having an bulbous nose, he had streaks of mauve purple war pain over his eyes and shoulders; wearing an dark merlot scale vest under his iron grey tunic, with shoulder guards and an german camo brown tri-spiked helmet along with two parallel straps on both toothpick arms. Being that he was disgruntled and more than loyal and admiring to Maeve, he of course hated Drayko for changing the minds of those who thought otherwise about the status quo of Dragons

Tyree Treewalker had an auburn beard and his tri-spiked helmet featured long leather flaps that went all around his head, sporting an angry demeanor on his face since he was an Dragon Trapper and did not take too kindly to those who interfere with his business. He wore an brown tunic underneath his sleeveless anchor grey scale tanktop, featuring an round edged leather plate in front with four square leather studs on all four edges; while the rest were covered by an big eight pointed sun buckle in the middle. His arms were wrapped in brown bandages with a single half thin strap on the biceps, with his thick leather belt having it's studs be positioned in a five numbered dice formation on both sides; while an angry face buckle that some Vikings seem to commonly wear is seen in the middle, having an leather brown battleskirt that opened up in the front. His double layered shoulder guards happened to be duckbill shaped guards with the top being shorter than the bottom, with an short red cape flowing in the back being connected to two buttons near his shoulders. Finally, he placed great stock in physical force and he was not the type of man to respect that women were equally stronger; not believing Katetiburon is up to par with her male friends, however he is a very serious man when it comes to dealing with threats like Mikekolt and asked Drayko if his morons that he called Knights enjoyed fighting that which he loved the most

NOW his page has been updated thank fucking god because I've been waiting for the whole summer for that, jesus man. So now you know what he's like and apparently he's not big on women being equally strong like I am, that's not going to sit well with Maeve that's for sure...


	5. Lair of the Zippleback Titan

Now with his Tiburonkolt's Tomahawk reforged by the likes of Bladehead, Mikekolt could not stop practicing with his new weapon; he even mastered spinning it around in a wheel like an revolver. It's double edged cutting edges on both the inner and outer blades were a metal black color, and that double sided red color was unfortunately removed as it turned out it wasn't a tattoo but was dried blood that was painted onto the surfaces on both sides; oh well at least it looked cool, plus it looked even better when it was shiny. If there were some living Trappers who would make their strike on the warpath that they've forged in the name of their lust for the murderer of the Dragon God's blood, then he and Rainserviper will be there to ruin their plans. It was 2:00 AM as of this time in the morning, but he was relentless as ever now that the Dragon Marauders were confirmed to be in league with their main nemesis as of now

It began on a dark and moonless night out in the very dark and deep prussian and peacock blue seas of the Archipelago as the heavy rain struck against the massive, raging tidals that splashed out against the rocks of the islands; the calm wind that blew in gusts was hot and the feeling of the very air was moist as if it was melting like a ruined painting. The sky was a very dark spider black with the clouds being a dark slate to trout grey, midnight blue with some light slate, dim and normal slate grey along with a teal green and steel blue color; the moon went below two hours ago as the rain faded and the shadows of a man and a serpent flew through the skies. There was a lone Dragon Trapper yacht sailing through the seas that were now beginning to calm down as the storm faded, the imprisoned Dragons were all on board in large oxidized copper cages that had it's doors open to the sides and even slide out just like that. These victims were to consist of Howlians, Wicked Tricksters, Sinistrous Woodreapers, Mudicries, Firefangs, a Crimson Goregutter, Rumblehorns, Ripwreckers, Zipplebacks, a Nadder and Dramillions with a Titan Wing who led the pack of course; though it's not the one from the island however. A lone Trapper was above deck patrolling the area while the rest of his crew were elsewhere and below deck as he held a lantern to light the way in the night, keeping his eyes peeled just as the shadow of the man and serpent coiled above the crow's nest, awaiting for their moment to strike

This Dragon Trapper wore a normal conical helmet with stiff but studded leather flaps that were hardened around to cover his head, topped off with a long feather that hung over to his back; with sideburns and a horseshoe mustache as his nationality was directed towards being of the Slavic descent. Adorning pyramid shaped spikes on his armbands wrapped around his wrists with a thick belt having the same spikes adorned all around him, having a furry linen sleeved vest and a chainmail tunic underneath his Gronckle Iron chestplate; with sharksin pants and leg wrappings for warmth. He wore brown bear trimmed boots lashed about on him with a double bladed Gronckle Iron axe and a lantern on hand. Finally, he was actually quite a coward but he was not witless like a fellow member of the Warlords who went by the name of: "Ivar the Witless"

A imprisoned Wicked Trickster was biting on the cage but the Trapper didn't seem to mind until he heard something, unfortunately it was blocked out by it's sudden craving for the oxidized copper material they all used to keep the Dragons from escaping; just a shame that they can't keep the Hotburple trapped inside since they can bite through their Dragon Proof Metal as they preferred to call it. This made him lift the tarp over: "Quit your biting you damn beast, I heard something..." He brought out his axe and stepped forward more slowly, now cautious and suspicious about what was ahead of him

The shadow of the man turned to his quill adorned serpent and nodded, ready to make their strike as the former jumped down from the crow's nest; with the Trapper turning around only to see the condensation from the advection fog blocking his eyesight, but there was something deadly that lied within this wall of fog as he made a few more steps forwards. His tensing nerves grew and so did his fear of what was waiting for him, there was nothing as of now but that alone did not make him relieved in the slightest; something was stowing aboard his yacht and it couldn't have been one of his men patrolling the docks since he was the only one staying above and the rest were down below. After a few more steps were taken and out from the wall came a shadowy figure who materialized from the calm, and warm blowing wind. This figure brought out a handle before it sprouted out into a longsword, engulfing itself in green plasma flames that burned like the sun but appeared as though there was a specific Night Fury that could breathe this color; as every Dragon had their own variety of the same firepower they attack with. This figure's eyes could not be seen as it's visor was flipped downwards and stood in his path as it never moved a muscle, the figure however made some calm lizard purring to hissing sounds that only he could hear as the others were asleep

"Who... who the hell are you?" The Trapper dared to let himself even ask such a question, as this figure might not be human at all because in response when asked; this beast let off a threatening but silent growl in his throat that gurgled and rattled at the same time, further inducing fear into the Trapper. Having no answer from this enigmatic figure before him, he put on a false bravado on his face before proceeding to attack with his axe; now fully believing this beast was sent by the trapped prisoners that he captured for profit

The enigmatic figure blocked with his flaming sword as the Trapper swung his axe against the figure's chest, parrying the attack as he drove his sword towards his shoulder; dodging to the side as he struck the figure's head to the side with the thick fang pommel, this sent him staggering backwards before the Trapper rushed towards him. However the enigmatic figure instead slammed the door of a empty cage against him, this action caused the Trapper to fall backwards to the floor and throw his lantern towards him; combusting into blazing fires as both the man and his quill adorned serpent slowly walked and slithered out from the burning inferno, unscathed and unscorched by the heat. The Trapper recovered fast enough to witness such invulnerability to the fire and begged for mercy

"Spare me, demon and I will offer what you ask in return!" The Trapper begged the enigmatic figure as he made his way forward

"There's nothing worth to me that you offer, release those Dragons and hand them to me because I do not take no for a answer; I was a descendant of the Dragon Trappers tribe but our family were never loyal to them as we joined to learn their tracking skills and knowledge about the Dragons they trap to our advantage. But you will not live to deliver these lies to your superiors who call themselves the Warlords" The enigmatic figure spoke in a husky and gravelly voice as he revealed his heritage

"Chaghatai Khan and Ragnar the Rock, spare me from the anger of Griselda the Grevious and the wrath of the demon before me" The Trapper prayed to the Warlords who acted like the generals of Bludvist's Army, but his prayers fell on deaf ears as the quill adorned serpent in the mist constricted all around his body; stabbing him with it's quills before the figure stabbed him through the face, piercing his skull and leaving him to collapse onto the rain drenched muddle of his own blood before walking away afterwards

Removing his helmet for a moment before pulling down his silenced upward nose pointed cowl to reveal Mikekolt, with the fog dissipating to reveal Rainserviper as the former now wore his new Dragon Scale Armor for missions and tasks like these. Nothing too much as changed but he did make great use of his Phoenixripper and Tiburonkolt's Tomahawk that was now back in his possession. His hair sported thicker and sharper pointed bangs with smoother layers that rested on his spine's beginning point, with his full mustache and goatee now having some quill like barbs lunge out and forwards like claws. His dual fringes on the sides were around 5-7 inches and got shorter towards the back of his head where there was a inch of length left; being that he never cut his long and choppy plissken mullet at all, neither did he ever remove his dreadlock extensions. Not to mention he also had some warpaint applied to his face that looked like that of a Indian bengal rock owl with the striking face markings of a short eared owl, with the colors being a murky forest, caterpillar, seaweed, juniper and pear green with the following dark oak brown and grass cloth olive color to resemble swamp like camouflage. But it was his Dragon Scale Armor that was the most noticeable armor he was wearing which looked like this:

Mikekolt's Dragon Scale Armor was formed of many to several pieces that were tailored to his body. Made from the shedded scales of Rainserviper and Deathstalker's scales with an mostly predominately dark green color, consisting of many shades such as: deep olive, dark forest, dark rock garden, dark rainforest and dark inverness green with some sugar cookie to buttermilk tan thrown in the mix while the spikes were an cherry to maroon red color. The helmet was designed after Deathstalker with some quills from Rainserviper

His helmet was in the shape of a Italian barbute with an t-shaped visor, that came with's own flippable Knight grill visor guard; it also became an open face German sallet when the visor was flipped upwards to the back, allowing his full face and hair to be seen as well as flow out in the wind. Having some black nickel colored Volcanripper Metal chainmail within the helmet that was attached to it, with the back of helmet sporting Zippleback horns curving like the brooklane ignition lever on his flaming sword that were slightly curved diagonally to the sides like Barf's; with the same protuberances that acted like dreadlocks that drooped in the back. His chestplate had a closed narrow V-Neck with an black ribbed body undersuit to go along with his armor. His beaked shoulder guards were dual layered and he had an scaled tasset around his waist that was lightly pointed downwards like an arrow, being horizontally ribbed across like an samurai; although he lacked an cod piece, the entire body undersuit was reinforced with Volcanripper Metal chainmail that looked like it was made from black nickel. His dual torso guards were segmented and tailored to his own body, having gauntlets with not only black ribbed sleeve gloves but also having dual claws that went out forwards; going backwards on the bracers and vambraces as well. He had scaled leggings with cuisses and knee guards, having metal toed boots that looked like Zippleback Talons engraved on the front and even lunged out forwards in the front. His bat wing shaped gliding structures spanned outwards like an Zippleback and Night Fury as they allowed him to fly solo, retracting into his back when not in use. A dual pair of belts that held several items including his flaming sword and some Dragon Eye II Lenses. Finally, the protuberances came from an Zippleback which were shed from an Zippleback and left behind; whom he felt like he wanted to collect and add them in for his armor, just to give it some added detail

Keeping the flames of the Phoenixripper burning bright like the morning rays of the sun but also faint as a ember, Mikekolt and his partner went on to release the trapped Dragons out to the sky for their freedom; even if they had to break down some doors of the cages since they can be quite stubborn even for the Trappers to work with at times. He entered them as well and assured them that he's a ally of their hero and their king, Drayko and Toothless; which was enough to assure them that they can trust their savior, knowing that he would never leave any of them behind. This rescue included a Zippleback who was taken from the Lair of a Titan Wing whose island had a hoard of treasure, this is what their scales looked like by the glowing fire of his Phoenixripper:

This Zippleback had a black cherry red color on their scales with it's spots being an dark lipstick color featuring rosewood red outlines with an flaxen gold hue to them. Featuring an bone and linen white horizontal lined underbelly with an fawn and sandstone tan undertone, their nasal horns had an dark pebble grey color while their leaf protrusions on their necks and backs were an unusual deep uniform olive color; left face had an splash of dark black cherry red and the right had an splash of an faint bone and linen white color. Finally, they were adorned black horns that had one head slight curve off to the sides and the other head appear straight in order to tell them apart

Seeing Mikekolt's face as he stepped out of the sliding door cage covered by the tarp above it the Zippleback memorized what he looked like should they meet again, just as they took off to the skies as none of them ever made a sound at all; escaping from their imprisonment and returning back to their respective nests to live out and continue to fight another day for their survival out in the Archipelago, not alerting any other patrolling Trappers aboard as they both closed and covered the cages. Although at least two of them spotted the duo leaving without a sound back to the skies, they were killed when Rainserviper lashed his tail towards them and fired a rain of quills that struck their targets; piercing their chests and skulls before vanishing into the clouds as they were never here in the first place. Yet another stealth mission has been completed in the early hours of the morning, but perhaps that was because the Trapper was a coward; not worth the trouble of having him be executed by the Warlords for his incompetence since at least now it was all over for him

Returning to their Lair at the Whispering Caribbean after another raid was completed, they both flew over the filthy environment they'd adapted into living; heading over just by the second highest peak that had them hidden from the sight of those who'd raid the island for their location. Although it's appearance was never mentioned, this may be the perfect time to describe what it looks like:

It resembled a overturned ship like any house seen in any village, with octagonal edges built on a strong and sturdy foundation that was topped with fire resistant wood planks like great dark oak trees, dark maple, ebony, blackthorn and blackwood. Quite large like the Main Hall as both sides had five curled in rods going forwards and upwards towards the rooftops, had some cloth drooping down on each of the rods; sporting the usual Norse knotwork and colorful palette for this otherwise swampy environment; with the size being like a multitude of overturned ships with Dragon totems to add in some character to the hideout. With a dual pair of large four pointed windmills that spun slowly, the cloth having the appearance like that of Toothless' Tailfins as they were ribbed diagonally across the sides with the mills atop of each other; just for decoration. Most inspiration to the design of this hideout came out from Raedwit's Hut because of the mysterious and enigmatic ways of the Illusionist himself, Maria's Hut due to the defensive nature and Bladehead's Hut due to him seeking to take the unmatchable skill of the Blacksmith as his own. He's got all he needs from the Dragon's Edge as he wanted to make sure's prepared for whatever the Dragon Hunters might do if they found out about this place

Taking some inspiration from Drayko he took it upon himself to have a pair of dual shot turn table ballistas as he would use them for the defense with massive spearbolt towards by their sides, and the fact that the ballistas were designed after Dagur's Crossbow; having a ladder that had thick edges on both sides, having the steps be rectangular shaped. It's main color scheme was to match the filthy swampy environment as well as the theme of Dragons just like everyone, although he added the theme of where he descended from in as well. His Lair featured a weapon armory just as it featured a Blacksmith's forge all in it's own, as the building was covered further to camouflage with the environment. It was not without having his Dragons like a Whispering Death, Triple Stryke, Zippleback, Bullrougher and Deathgripper added in; although the last two were just because they looked cool to him, with some reflective scales on the walls of the roofs. Finally it featured a landing platform for him and his Dragons to fly out with some balconies that had overhung canopies just like his house back home, making sure that he's never feeling homesick as the interior's got more comfort for the long tasks he preformed out in the Archipelago against the Dragon Hunters; and even got it's own stables for any of his Dragons that he's tamed, it didn't start out as much at first but he sure has gotten more than his share of thriving well in the past two years that went on

Mikekolt's hatred for Ryker Grimborn continued to burn but the memories of what he did wouldn't leave him until he got some closure, until then he's going back to the School of Dragons for their next task. He was taller for one thing and his muscle build was near the halfway point to being half-brawny since he doesn't want to show off his overly macho muscles, not unlike the son of Spitelout that is because from what he's heard he's becoming somewhat of a stalker. He just doesn't want to be all burly and meaty as that would have some very negative results. In case it wasn't mentioned before the Whispering Caribbean was located to the north of Botany Blight where Drayko met Viggo in person once for a little truce and south of the Dark Deep, west of the Ship Graveyard where there were no eels nearby in their vicinity and near Fireworm island, Breakneck Bog and some seastacks close by. It may have been a neighboring island close to the Isle of Night but was nowhere close to Eel Island nor even close to Outcast Island, which was a good thing as Hroar took over after the death of Alvin the Treacherous as they rose above his ashes as the New Outcasts; although they prefered their old name

The upperfloor had a double bed with two lower drawer units all around the sides and front side, the wall mounted headboard featuring a diamond quilt pattern on the front with some rectangular segments on the sides; two nightstands were on the opposite sides and reinforced so that they wouldn't be damaged too easily. He had a desk with the map next to his bed and his tight clip-on bandanna had two ripped strips of cloth going down to his spine, which went on underneath his mullet so no part of it could be seen. He also had a roofed balcony looking outwards, with some supplied ingredients of Fire Fern, Buckthorn, Red Oleander, Firecomb Flower and the stem of a Nightmare Plant; it was supposed to be used for a little experimental fire boost of sorts, just to emulate a Bullrougher's thick flares that they fired out and it turned out more than well on his part. As Mikekolt took a seat on the couches while Rainserviper finished off the garlic seasoned salmon he didn't get a chance to finish his breakfast earlier, Lethalruin jumped into his lap as he stroked him on his underbelly

In case it wasn't mentioned beforehand Lethalruin's scales was a dark olive drab color and his underbelly was a coconut husk tan color, with mahogany red markings with the bottom of his wing's membranes being a clay orange color; he had bronze nostrils and tiger orange to tuscan sun yellow eyes. He always carried a playful expression on him whenever he was sent to preform some sneaky black ops tactics as he always got away without being known by anyone who was guarding the location. Finally if for what reason he was caught, he would adopt the Muddicry's tactic which involved fake blood pouring out; horribly crying in pain before he would make his escape with whatever he got his talons on like valuables for example, by the ones who took pity on him

Deathstalker walked in the room with a insomniac expression that was drawn on his face, being that Mikekolt and Rainserviper decided not to sleep just to see how long they can go before they pass out; but maybe that was just because they didn't feel tired at all, there was so much to do for them at night when there wasn't anything for them to do during the day. It felt like a night out with his best friend, but they're going to pass out sooner or later but if they don't; then it's going to be a hangover from hell for them. As Deathstalker wrapped his barbed tails around him, it was then that he perked up when he heard the sound of flapping just outside; the double doors were opened inwards as Drayko and a fellow member of the Thorston Clan entered inside, this was cousin Agnut as she came to administer the Thorston Induction Trials but she seemed more than upset. She simply had a strawberry red to blonde color to her hair and a deeper voice than Ruffnut

"Mikekolt, I would like you to meet Cousin Agnut; she would like to have a word with you" Drayko had no concerns about breaking in since he's seen his Lair before time and time again, plus he's always welcomed here

"Just in time in fact, Dullnut's been mentioning his family's trials that he hoped that he would be taking soon; you the one administering the tasks for him?" Mikekolt showed no interest in family induction traditions since being born into the family should count as being enough to stay in the first place, rather than having to go through a bunch of bullshit just to prove your worth to them

"Gruffnut's the one who gave our cousin Dullnut the trials, but he has no authority to do so since he's not apart of the family; he never completed them himself, not even close to being one in the first place" She explained as Mikekolt only growled, it's one of those trials where he's got to complete them just to be apart of the damn family; it's bullshit to him

"I along with Andrewkolt (AAUN-DREW) Broncokolt, Ascherkolt, Valentinkolt, Drakekolt and Ruthlandkolt who are my favorites, Hecklerkolt and Japlethkolt would never have to go through some of this bullshit just to become one of the Castlekroftservkhalls; we were all born into the family and there is no coming of age ritual just to become what we and always were from the beginning. You mentioned that Gruffnut's administering the trials?" Mikekolt asked

"Gruffnut owes the Dragon Hunters more than their money and to do so he's sent our fellow student to collect a vial of Speed Stinger venom from one of Speedy's members, who were just minding their own business and the shedded skin of a Changewing on their island; getting it from Rose doesn't count according to him since that would be considered cheating, as if you can cheat in the Thorston Induction Trials. He would be out of the family if he did since it's got to be from a actual Changewing that's paralyzed, nothing else" Drayko mentioned

"It screams out a plot to take his Zippleback just so he can pay back the Hunters, not if there's something for me to say in it; Gruffnut will be punished for his deception when I find him but it seems I'll still need my Dragon Scale Armor for this one. Tell me where to find Dullnut"

"The shedded skin was for him to sneak into the Lair of the Zippleback Titan which I'll have it posted on your map since me and Toothless had once taken a look at the island beforehand, neither of us entered the cavern since we don't want it's residents to know we're here; there is a chest inside that contains a treasure within it's hidden compartment. Dullnut's preparing to leave and has left the School of Dragons by this point, intercept him at the entrance and get the chest before returning here; punish him for his deception if you must, do you understand?" Drayko asked as Mikekolt removed his knife from his bracer, ready to attack him on sight if he sees him

Mikekolt's Knife had no fuller and had an black surface with black nickel edges, always ready to be used whenever he needed to stab someone in the throat; being that it was inspired by Drayko's Knife as that belonged to his ancestors, and he figured he could use an backup weapon himself. This Knife's blade was long with it's square tooth serrations slanted upwards on the right, going up to the midsection as it was both double edged and sharpened to the point of making someone bleed; it's handle being an phantom like skeleton of an Indian bangal rock owl being engulfed in the rising flames like his Tribe's crest, all while having the color palette of an house sparrow as it's wings were spread out and acted like the quillon with two crescent shaped ring blades on both sides. The pommel happened to be an snarling but cute looking tsuchinoko that sported jaguar like whiskers sharply shooting out like claws, slightly rearing back as it's fangs curved inwards as this legendary creature was mentioned to have once been found by an DOTW Sentry and Caretaker for the Great Protector's hatchling heir. Finally, it is always seen sheathed on both his uniform's vambrace and his Dragon Scale Armor just in case he needs to stab someone in the back or in the throat

"Before you make your departure, Toothless has found something from a tropical island far in the Archipelago; this may remind you of your justifable fear and hatred against Skrills, but this will help you give Dullnut his retribution" Drayko stated as Toothless brought him a gauntlet for him to wield, although due to the darkness of the night Mikekolt did not see what it looked like; but the duo of brothers did as it was tightly wrapped with leather all around but knew that it wouldn't hinder the power of the gauntlet at all

He turned to face Deathstalker before telling him to get some rest as Rainserviper slithered over to him, mounting onto his quill adorned serpent as a partner before taking off into the skies; vanishing into the clouds as the night was still young. Frynir of course continued to tail them from behind with her presence still not discovered by her victims, she was trying to know more about this man who now held the tomahawk used to supposedly cause what happened to her a long time ago. She had been spying on Mikekolt for quite a while now and was beginning to have a question in her mind that she was not prepared on asking: was this really the same man who would cause the massacre of what she once had? Nevertheless, her doubts subsided for now as she continued to follow him from far behind

Gruffnut's hair was pulled behind his head and sported a red tunic, having the same voice as Tuffnut but hoarser and gravelly; lacking his stooped poster but also standing straighter than him as he had a fur vest with studded arm wrappings, the same helmet like any other Thorstons although the right metal tipped ox horn was going downwards. Finally he had a Hooligan's spear with the head supported by two ridges as below happened to be a hallowed out hole in the base, having two spikes on the bottom sides

But during this time while they're flying he thought to himself that being a mercenary for his Tribe didn't sound too bad at all whenever he graduates from the School of Dragons, if someone like one of their students such as Serjuna the Venturesome wanted to be one then he'll be one. Although it's not the money he's looking for it's the treasure that he's after since he's willing to lead some greedy adventurers and Vikings into a trap, might as well give a Dragon's nest something to make it feel more like it once belonged to a powerful warrior who became a Chief; or at least apart of some heritage of a family that he's willing to take for a reward after killing his targets and victims. He could imagined them being offered tribute and basked with their rewards from those whose lives were saved

Though it seemed like hours and they were beginning to feel some deprivation effects due to their all nighter raids on various sites wherever the Dragon Hunters struck, this went beyond the yawning and the bluriness as well; now they're seeing some hallucinations and whatnot, but at best there was not much to be told from their point of view. Of course they did happen to come across a ship that was sailing endlessly throughout the sea, but happened to be anchored down to the ocean floor. Hedgelout Jorgenson happened to be on that ship and according to Drayko's uncle he was not available for the cancelled wedding between the Hoffersons and Jorgensons due being missing at sea as he was second choice, oh and it was cancelled due to a fight breaking out at the rehearsal dinner. Hedgelout looked identical to Spitelout but always had differences like his dark thunder grey quill barbed beard and choppier layered hair that covered his ears. Except that he wore a pyramid spike studded vest with a gambeson, his barbed beard was literally like a hedge as his name suggested, his separate segmented bangs on the sides were longer and he had more scars on his face from fighting those Dragons in the past. Mikekolt and Rainserviper will come back for him later as he dropped a tracking marker on the deck so that they can find him, the scent is strong for them to follow the anchored ship back from where they were going (A/N: No one's added Hedgelout in their own HTTYD story so I'm making up his appearance, just so you'll know what he looks like)

Two hours later into the early morning as the dead of night remained as they were following Dullnut's flight path, using the posted destination on his map before nodding at the location; sooner or later they were reaching their destination in mind, the island was coming up right before their eyes: it was a mountainous island riddled with caverns all around with the main cavern being where Dullnut was sent on a suicide mission by his disowned cousin, of course it was so rightfully named as the: "Lair of the Zippleback Titan" as they flew over the woods to hover above and in front of the entrance where Dullnut was coming up the pathway, shaking his head at the decision that he was not aware was going to kill him by his own cousin. He jumped off from Rainserviper and landed on both of his steel tipped talons, using his wings to glide and slow his fall before retracting back into his armor

The entrance inside to the main lair had a few rock formations with a forest outside by the sides, with a laid out smooth pathway with some smooth stone steps leading the adventurers here for whatever lied inside. Dullnut was carrying the Changewing skin that hung over his shoulder as he sported fire yellow eyes, a dark olive tunic with a studded belt; studded arm wrappings with arm bands and a helmet with thick iron tipped ox horns that also had spikes running down, not to mention a shaved goatee he had. He was prepared for what Gruffnut wanted him to do and kept some extra vials of Speed Stinger venom for himself, his Zippleback was also following him but as soon as they saw Mikekolt at the entrance; he just muttered to himself how it seemed that everyone was gonna get in his way of completing the trials

"Mikekolt, what the hell are you doing here?" He demanded, although he wasn't angry that he would interfere with the final third trial since he's got what he needs to grab the chest inside. He turned back to face him before speaking

"Cousin Agnut came by my Lair and she's not happy about what... well ask the man who called himself your cousin, he's never completed the trials himself and he's a Thorston no more. He's going after your Zippleback just he can pay off the money he owes to the Dragon Hunters, but if it means for you to be accepted into your family then consider this my gift; I will get that chest for you, na' mean?" Mikekolt explained what Gruffnut was planning and offered

"You're lying Mikekolt, Gruffnut's always been a family member from the beginning and I don't need the help of a Castlekroftservkhall; this is a Thorston's job so stay out of my way" Dullnut's stubborness got the better of him since he finally has a chance to prove himself to be a member of his family's clan, and he's not going to let it be ruined. However, Mikekolt does not take "No" for a answer that easily

"No, I do not want to hear the kind of thirsty spaz you're becoming just to prove yourself to your family; a coming of age ritual is NOT how we handle things in my family. Gruffnut's taking your Zippleback and I'm not having that bullshit, just stay here because I'm sure he'll be coming to check up on your progress. But by the time he comes then the chest is yours, until then Rainserviper will keep watch; do not try anything shitty, I am deadass about this Dullnut and stay close to him because it's brick outside" Mikekolt warned him as he left, entering inside the cavern as he traversed his way through the tunnel on the way down; all with the rays of the night peaking through

HTTYD

Mikekolt climbed over a rock and moved through another, passing through some pointed rocks like fangs and walking down the stone platforms; coming across a ledge as he moved through a hole as he made his presence unknown to anyone living here, especially as he stepped down the two rocks and hugged the wall as he turned to see the main location of this lair. It was a large to medium sized segmented stone disc in the center surrounded by endless gold medallions and statues of Vikings. Barrels and many chests were littered all around as it was enough to reap in to become a King with such power and wealth, however it would also be enough to fuel the avarice of the one who seeks to quench their selfishness and evil sin of greed. Filled to the brim with gold, jewelry, gems and other such valuables; this was known as how he would like to call the: "Treasure of the Reaper" Finally there was a Zippleback Titan who rested in his hoard as it slept peacefully with the dark sky bathing it's scales, rejuvenating itself most likely after a long and hard day of hunting down those who would seek to take what they did not earn in return for their own desires. The required chest that was need was sitting atop of a pedestal surrounded by gold coins and a single statue, none of this mattered to him as Mikekolt was more focused on the Zippleback Titan acting as the hoard's guardian

This Zippleback Titan Wing who resided here in their home was a morocan, gypsy and teal green with a egyptian blue color with darker splotches over it's body and wings; having daffodil and banana yellow nasal horns, with prussian blue leaf protrusions on it's necks and back as they also sported a buttermilk tan with a slight daffodil and banana yellow hue on it's underbelly. It's left face had a splash of morocan, gypsy and teal green with blue splotches while it's right head featured a reverse pattern of the former. Finally it lived a pack of other Zipplebacks with one being a amber orange and the other being a amethyst purple color

Mikekolt continued hugging against the wall in the shadows of the Zippleback Titan's Lair, with his left hand stroking his quill barbed stubbles of his full beard and continued to examine the sight before him; his eyes narrowed as he got down from the ledge, dropping to the ground as he slowly touched the stone floor. With the piece of ham and honeycomb he brought knowing that they can't resist treats like these, he swept aside the pebbles from his path to stop them from hearing his footsteps; approaching the resting Zippleback Titan as he laid them both down in front of the twin heads, leaving them afterwards as he returned to the far corner of the cave and let the smell of ham and honeycomb take effect to the snouts of the twin heads. Especially as they began to stir about and move with him placing his helmet on, not wanting to have his identity known to the others who were living here; who knows just how violent that a territorial Titan Wing is when some of the ones who ventured here did not live to tell the tale?

The Zippleback Titan slowly opened it's fogged eyes and let out a yawn in the early morning, plopping back down as it's fangs were getting filled with saliva due to the delicious smell of what's been laid out in front of both of the twin heads; they were getting up on both of their claws and talons before fully standing, stretching out those stiff muscles of theirs before their vision became clear from the morning haze. As soon as that faded and their vision was cleared, they found someone's brought them a little breakfast; which had their tongues wagging and of course they couldn't resist taking it all down with a bite. Afterwards the left head picked up a scent of a man nearby, apparently he's intruding inside their Lair; most likely going for the Treasure of the Reaper that they sleep on and guard, not if they have anything to say about this man's intentions that is. By sniffing out the intruder through the mostly dimmed cave, they spewed some gas to determine the location who would have the death wish to step in here just so they can bask in their treasure that they made their nest in. As soon as their eyesight was adjusted to the dimly lit cave of their nest, they growled upon seeing the seemingly lifeless husk of Dragon Scale Armor who began to move towards them both; just as they were returning to their resting spot, calling out to the others in the area who awakened in alert

The amber orange and amethyst purple Zipplebacks who were also resting responded to their leader's call, although a familiar face he knew not too long ago also appeared as it looked at him feeling like it knew this armored human before being captured; this Zippleback didn't think back to his savior until Mikekolt ignited the Phoenixripper, holding it horizontally in front of himself before he flipped it to the other side. He then held the ignition lever and sprouted a thick flare of green flames all around himself like a tornado before blowing it away, raising his blade and stabbing it straightly into the ground as he placed his hands towards his helmet; he flipped his visor upwards and removed the helmet as the Zipplebacks although facinated only snarled in response to his movements, revealing his face to them

He looked about and of course found the very same Zippleback he and Rainserviper rescued not too long ago in the same night, there was no coincidence since he did see him fly off towards the direction where this Lair was located on the map; this must be his own sanctuary with his own Alpha nevertheless. He decided to name this individual: "Blood and Bone" due to the way that the Zippleback appeared to be bathed in blood and looking like it's filthy bones were exposed (A/N: You knew that he was going to tame this Zippleback and Lethalruin acts more like a stealth/black ops sentry of a pet, but that doesn't mean he's not apart of his team)

"I don't seek your tesoro (treasure) but I've come for that chest on the pedestal, there's a item inside it's secret compartment and it must be taken; by order of Drayko himself. I'm just a student of his whose helped him out in the destruction and final burial of Drago Bludvsit, the false Dragon God if you will" Mikekolt calmly explained to them, once again offering the ham and honeycomb to any of these Zipplebacks who would step forward; as he took back his blade and went to the far side of the Lair to sit back, observing them as to let them eat in comfort when he was really thinking to himself in reality

Blood and Bone approached the offering that their scale armored savior of a man offered to any of them before taking it right away, with the Zippleback Titan taking a long and narrowed glance at Mikekolt whose arms were raised and his fingers crossed into each other like a clenched hand that were covering his mouth; while his flaming sword was tabbing the ground as he held it by the thick fang pommel. It was as if he was planning something as while they ate in comfort, the others got together with their Alpha who kept a eye on him, as they knew he was going to try something; he may have brought them a gift but they can't be sure about his motives, though he may be on Drayko's side since he did mention him being a student of his. As soon as they were finished they looked up and came closer to Mikekolt with no sign of hesitation, raising his hand and letting them decide if they desire to be tamed by him; with both of them wrapping their necks around him while he stroked their snouts before getting comfortable with him

They walked away from him and grabbed the chest before giving it to Mikekolt as a gift of their own after what he did for them, opening it up to reveal it was empty but not before he opened up the secret compartment; finding that it had a Dragon Eye lens inside, taking the hidden prize for himself as he got up before being helped up by Blood and Bone get back to the entrance out by the exit. He turned to face and give off the Zippleback Titan a silent nod, ensuring them both that he's on Drayko's side before taking his leave; with the chest in hand to give to Dullnut and the lens for him to give to the Knights. It seemed that Gruffnut was seeking out a treasure that he doesn't know the priceless worth of, along with his cousin's Zippleback that he intended to pay off the money he owed to the Dragon Hunters

Exiting the Lair of the Zippleback Titan once more before throwing the chest over to Dullnut to make sure he's inducted into the family of his own clan he grew up in, he decided that there was nothing left for him to do here; mounting onto his partner Rainserviper and finding that Blood and Bone decided to follow them, which he couldn't be anymore happier since the more the merrier they say. He was satisfied as well as no one should ever have to go through a coming of age trial just to stay in a family he grew up feeling that they were apart of, having to prove your worth is not how the Castlekroftservkhalls do things around here as each and every one builds their own road; they choose their own legacy to leave behind in death while they have faith that the fight for the future is for them to shape into what they see as a much greater Archipelago they came to live in, they're in control of their own destinies and they don't let anyone else say so otherwise. Leaving the island once more as the night was coming to a end, they decided to go ahead and confront Gruffnut personally as he's got himself the gauntlet he was given; but where exactly did Toothless get it from?

Frynir had her eyes focused on that leather wrapped gauntlet and she knew where it came from, Toothless can be sneaky at times when she's not home at her cave; but she decided to at least let him use it before she takes it back. She knew what it looked like underneath the leather wrappings, but Mikekolt was not aware since it was a good thing; this was a necessary time to go ahead and use it to punish someone for their treasonous deception

However when they reached a smoking signal on a island coming up close, they flew down into the scene to find the Dragon Hunters restraining Gruffnut onto the ground; when they looked up and saw them, some of them went to deal with them both while the rest kept their prisoner on the ground as he's not getting away alive until he has their money he owes them. Confronted by a few of them but not willing to surrender to them as they had their weapons drawn, and their crossbows ready to fire at them; they were joined by two other special individuals who just so happened to be based on a specific creature from Greek Mythology:

These centauric like Hunters violently had their lower half crushed underneath and split, they lived but were on the verge of death as the medics tend to keep their best warriors who have fallen were more than capable of fighting up against their enemies alive; basically like a zombie except that they're refusing to let them die in peace and go to the golden halls of Valhalla above. Their lower body was forged from not one but many dead bodies of Dragons as well as their different limbs and bones of sorts. The Berserker dual pronged spears they carried had a chained morning star on the bottom to swing around, acting like their main weapon as these Hunters were meant for taking out Speed Stingers and other such fast land based Dragons; this is what they had in the following:

They had the front legs of a Stormcutter's talons which were armored in front with spiked shin greaves, while they had the hind legs of a Monstrous Nightmare's talons due to their deadly claws which shot outwards and curved slightly upwards before touching the ground. Their body structure was based off a Nadder while they had the bipedal bones of a Moldruffle to keep them standing upright, although they were still shorter than a Skrill of course. They had a medium length tail of a Typhoomerang with the three arrow tailtip of a Shivertooth. Although they had some ripped wings of a Whispering Death that were stitched to their backs as they couldn't even be used, but could span outwards as a little intimidation. Their waists and lower bodies all featured large stitches all over like patchwork as they used various parts of Dragons to make sure they're kept alive, however they also had cascades of dried blood that streamed downwards from the stitches; some of the intestines were also exposed as they weren't removed while keeping their patients' life stabilized. Finally, they wore their tri-spiked helmets but also had growing unkempt beards due to weekends to months of relearning how to walk and fight with their new bodies; however they also suffered some brain damage as their dialect wasn't as good as before

A Hunter Centuar on the left let out a guttral warcry as he raised his dual pronged spear and reared backward on his talons, the centaur charged forward against Mikekolt as he drew back his spear; before he moved to the side and slammed the Phoenixripper into the Hunter's side which made the experimental patient yell out in pain. He then jumped onto the centaur's back before using him to take out the other Hunters, swinging his spear about uncontrollably and even smacking their skulls with the chained morning star on the end; though this did not mean that the Hunter whom Mikekolt was riding on wasn't fighting back, especially as the victim tried to regain control. After all of the jumping and the shaking to get Mikekolt off his back was instead grabbed by the left leg and underbelly, being lifted into the air and ultimately slammed towards the ground; pinned with the Phoenixripper as Mikekolt brought out his original sword and stabbed into the front of his stomach, ripping across to the other side as his guts spilled out. Screaming in agony before dying as he took his spear and threw it towards a incoming Dragon Hunter right into the chest

Rainserviper tripped a second incoming Dragon Hunter which allowed Mikekolt to grab him by the neck before proceeding to stab him multiple times in the chest with his original sword, ending with a very painful third stab that really dug through his organs as he removed the blade. Bringing out Tiburonkolt's Tomahawk as he ran up to a third Hunter and jumped, stabbing his face before beating him down with the leather wrapped gauntlet; making a strangely satisfying metal panging/bone crunching sound as he bashed his face in. With the fourth Hunter he tackled him to the ground and proceeded to chop his ear off, removing his open faced helmet and letting him scream for mercy as his pleas fell on deaf ears; literally as he was now deaf. The fifth Hunter faced no easy fate either as he was stabbed in the chest, coughing up blood before he collapsed to the floor; now they were all done for as he decided to confront Gruffnut and he's got a new hell for him to live in

Mikekolt viciously approached Gruffnut who was struggling to break free from his restraints he had on him when Drayko and Toothless led the Dragon Hunters to him, soon he broke free and shook his head; standing on one knee as he causally spoke to him with relief in his voice: "Thank the Gods you've come to rescue me from this island, that masked man and his flying snake took me away from my ship when I was coming to check up on my favorite cousin; he tied me up and led those people I owed money to. At least I was given some treasure to pay them back with, by the way how's Dullnut doing in the trials now that you're here? That chest's got something I need, can't explain the details" His voice was shaking once Mikekolt slammed his boot down, silencing him as he screamed out in front of him

"You sent him to his DEATH?!"

"Sent him to his- sent him to his death?! When he turned 19 he had nothing, nothing at all! I sent him alright you ungrateful bastard! With a home and something to look forward to in the future, with that genorosity every Thorston expects to take a few risks now and then; we're not charity pals alright and we're not anyone's sugar daddies. So there was a Zippleback Titan Wing in there, I don't give a shit! When I tell him that it's time for him to do the Thorston Induction Trials, he does what I say; understand?" Gruffnut angrily lashed out in front of him

"But you didn't complete your trials, now did you?!" Mikekolt argued back

"I expected him to survive, what more did you want from a ungrateful bastard like my nephew? At least Tuffnut looks up to me!" Gruffnut defended himself but Mikekolt had enough of his shit before grabbing him by the throat, and kicked him hard in the knee caps until there was a bone crunching sound to make sure he's broken both of his legs

With the leather wrapped gauntlet on his right arm, he proceeded to swing it down onto him as Rainserviper held him by the upperbody; slamming his fist down onto his ribcage and crushing him further, punching him over and over until there was some blood being shed. Gruffnut's painful screams became a symphony to the deaf ears whose prays from the victim always fell on, as well as a resident Catastrophic Quaken nearby whom he had to deal with should he be able to walk again and escape where he'll be locked up in. He was his to beat down like a dummy as blood spewed from his mouth, slamming the gauntlet into his gut and jumping to smash his spinal cord on his back; hell he even jumped onto him and elbow dropped onto him for some extra torture. Once he felt like that there was enough for him to be satisfied with, decided to talk to him:

"Not so fucking full of yourself now, eh you fuck?" Mikekolt asked

"Does family and coming of age trials mean nothing to you?" Gruffnut coughed out, with his hypocritsy showing that he loved his nephews but attempted to kill one of his own

"Ask Tuffnut who tried to prank me by dumping my face into a bucket full of electric eels just so he can take advantage of my fucking issue with Skrills, I'm sure he'll love it when you try to steal his identity and sell his Zippleback on the black market to the Dragon Hunters; any final requests you have before I break your skull into dust and fragments?" Mikekolt angrily asked in return

"Yeah... can I fuck your friend Lucindius the Fierce?" He asked as Mikekolt responded by directly spitting into his left eye

"You were an asshole to the very end, punk you motherfucker. Hey Gruff before you go, how 'bout you go fuck yourself the hell off you thick ass Hooligan sloppy shit loving bitch; because I think you deserve a high five in the ass, with a bullet!" He stepped forward and landed a direct skull to dust crushing kick against his face that sent him backwards

He was pissed enough and dragged his ass by his neck to a cave where he had to live with a Catastrophic Quaken, but recovered as he was now weakly struggling to break free; screams of death threats and claims that his family would come for him once again did not help him, as Mikekolt was through listening to him. He pinned his arms against the far end wall, tightening the restraints and making sure he's not escaping; but if he does then he'll have no one to come for him as the neighboring Catastrophic Quaken guardian would make sure of that. He broke his spear and threw it to the ground in front of him out of his reach before he left, but before leaving him with this warning: "If you dare think about leaving this island that you are hearby exiled to... You. Will. DIE!" He threatened at the end with a deep and husky voice before stepping outside, pushing a nearby boulder with some effort and help as Gruffnut's hysterical cries were silenced forever. Sealing the entrance to the cave and further feeding his cold blooded, remorseless, loathsome and quite the brutal personality he mostly hid from others like a evil shadow of himself

This personality was born from his time caused not by his enemies like the Dragon Hunters but being born from his pain in his darkest moments where he was alone with no one to talk to, hated being judged by others who claimed he was spoiled by his father and that he was like a Jorgenson: arrogant, bordering on narcissistic and prone to delusions of perfection and popularity as well as attractiveness; being considered more than a very obnoxious moron with a colossal ego and selfish desires, having no care for anyone else who was not himself. The former only further strengthened his taste for the blood of those who would do wrong to him and his family, especially his Dragons and his parents; all in all he hates being called like a Jorgenson since at least Roachkolt never screams at him to win the Dragon Combat Racing Tournaments on the island. It's not in his blood to do something like that at all and if he did then he knew about his mistakes and blinded desire to prove the others how they treated him wrong

So with some of his face stained with smeared trails of fire orange, french rose pink and maroon red blood; he went over to grab some specific clothing of the fallen Dragon Hunters. These included a maroon red diamond pattern tunic, a tri-spiked helmet with a cowl from the Elites, a Zippleback flesh vest, some olive green pants, some spiked bracers and greaves, a belt also from the Elites and a battleskirt also made from Zippleback flesh; placing it in his dufflebag before giving it to Rainserviper and mounting onto Blood and Bone, giving off a evil smirk in response as he knew Agnut would go off to tell the Twins the truth about Gruffnut while Dullnut was finally accepted into the family. So at least everyone won in the end, he removed his Dragon Scale Armor and also placed it into the dufflebag; closing it up so that he wouldn't lose it

As promised earlier they came back for Hedgelout Jorgenson and helped rescue him to be reunited with Spitelout before going off. Now with the bright burning sun rising above the horizon from the skies, Mikekolt gained his more than well deserved satisfaction as he would continue to complete his tasks with further adventures ahead of him, he would fight to save Dragonkind on the day that the dark threat of the Dragonroot Company was known throughout the Archipelago...

HTTYD

The burning sun stood above with it's scorching rays and attributed to the silence in the skies. But it was the very dreadful total caused by the exertion of Mikekolt's relentless battles with his enemies all with no rest and the scorching heat stroke of the hot air that finally caught up to him at long last. From high above the sky, Mikekolt fell from the back of the twin headed Blood and Bone down to the earth below; now fully passed out from the heat stroke of the sun and the full symptoms from his hangover from hell. He fell through from the clouds all around him with the leather wrapped gauntlet in his right hand that peeled away fully, revealing it's true appearance and both of his swords resting diagonally crossed on his back. Was this sacrifice too much for him to bear? The exertion that took and anchored him down to the earth too much for him to overcome, even for the man who was known as the son of Roachkolt and the descendant of the Dragon Trapper known as Tiburonkolt? (TIE-BAURON-COLT)

Just as Mikekolt's fallen body from the back of Blood and Bone was about to strike the face of the highest cliffs from the School of Dragons overlooking the seas, a dual pair of talons from a Skrill caught him by his stomach and laid him down to rest softly. It was here that it was Frynir along with a fellow Deadly Nadder named Lanceaurdian approached his fallen body:

Frynir was a female Skrill whose scales had a dark chocolate, umber, cedar and moca brown color on her scales while there were some light tortilla, peanut and brown colored lightning markings on her body and wings; with some pale salmon and amaranth pink shades to go along with her pale thunder grey underbelly. Her deadly spikes and claws were a metallic bronze with a clay brown color. Her eyes were a ruby and lipstick red like a Speed Stinger, although she was not as hostile like the Alpha of their back; but she had her own negative traits to be considered a anti-hero in the future, for now posing herself like a villain. Finally, although she knew this man was the same man she tortured in Darkheart Prison and hoped they would not meet again; she was questioning if he really did commit the massacre that happened a long time ago when she was young, as he had Tiburonkolt's Tomahawk on him but also her stolen gauntlet

Lanceuardian was a Nadder with keen merigold orange eyes, with a rust red color surrounded by a faint tiffany blue color and black pupils whose main body was a olive to moss green with his wing's top edges being a hunter and fern green; while the membrane had a fading russian green. His multiple spots on his membrane had a light army green with medallion yellow edges surrounding them all, with his back being a pickle to pear green color having other small yellow and olive spots for a little pattern. The starting of his wings also had a rust red color along with his lower nasal horn and spikes, with his tail having merigold orange rings up to the tail's point. He had a greenwich gate and mannequin cream tan underbelly that was as squishy as it was flabby, with his scales coming off as a dark seaweed green color under the darkness; and his magnesium stream being a kelly green color. Finally, he acted like a twin mirror to Flareswift due to their similar traits as they both loved Red Oleander and were ready to take on anything for Drayko/Mikekolt; oh and both were ticklish whenever someone touched and played about with their squishy underbelly

"_He's quite the warrior and he has again served Drayko well, Frynir_" Lanceuardian spoke to her

"_Remarkable like that father of his, if only that was saying much_" Frynir got down to remove her gauntlet from his right hand

"_He's very weak from that heat stroke, should we help him out?_" Lanceuardian asked her as he took Tiburonkolt's Tomahawk from him

"_Leave him, he will live and survive long enough for us to meet again_" Frynir shook her head as they both left, turning back one last time to face him before secretly adding to her statement: "_He and his Half-Brother must..._" Afterwards they took off to the skies

Mikekolt was left lying on his back passed out from the heat stroke of the scorching sun and the very dreadful total of his hangover from hell on the highest cliff of the School of Dragons that overlooked the seas of the Archipelago, eventually his Dragons would come to find him and take him back inside with Lethalruin flying over to his face to land and stroke both his nose and his right eye with his barbed tongue, letting out a continuous purr as his warm underbelly was heated like the rest of his scales; for now Frynir and Lanceuardian decided to let him rest, he deserved it after the hell he went through just to punish the deception of a family member like Gruffnut. Drayko and Toothless looked over him from above the cliff, watching both him and his Terror together

* * *

These are the appearances of whatever weapon that Mikekolt would pick up and use as part of his Weapon Adaption technique tactic from now on as this chapter is long enough as it is:

SWORD: This sword was a large scimitar with a sharply edged D-Guard that had two straight spike blades going out and upwards on the backside, the blade being straight with three spiked blades whipping across to the other side on the scimitar's fangs. Being loaded up the ass with Arrows that this blade could shoot out. It sported many qualities and similarities with the Marauder's Scimitar, but it was merely an imitation as it stunned the opponent whenever thrown by the user

CLUB: This club featured three thick square shaped bricks stacked atop each other adorned with three pyramid shaped spikes on all sides, with an larger spike on top; the decagon shaped barrel was also adorned not only the same spikes but also medium sized alloy casted Whispering Death fangs that were slightly curved upwards like the fangs of a animal such as a snake. It featured an long handle that had an tight grip secured and had the head of an horse whose mane was flowing backwards as the knob, with octagonal shaped flat discs in between the square shaped bricks. This club also causes an powerful shockwave when thrown by the user and could disarm opponents when swung

JAVELIN: This javelin had a long staff with two upwards bladed barbs on the upper sides with the twin pronged head having two spikes in between, with the middle wrapped for extra grip with the bottom having a thick ring with Isis like wings on the sides going upwards; while the ring also had a chained morning star that dangled about for close quarters combat. This came in a pack of ten and had a limited number of throws before it's use was no more, this causes a rain of javelins whenever thrown by the user as it was meant to split into multiple javelins to create a devastating rain upon some foes

SLING: This sling had a thick rectangular shaped cuff that closed onto the arm of the user with an horizontal bar to grasp with the hand, having a retractable chain with two links connected to it on the top and bottom of the cuff; which was connected to a large octagonal shaped ball that contained some sharp and deadly stones that went off into three different directions whenever thrown. Like the javelin, this had an limited number of ammo before it's use was no more. This causes an explosion upon impact whenever thrown by the user

SHIELD: This shield was shaped like a wankel with it's bottom edges sharply going diagonally downwards with an straight line across, while the top had an merlon and embrasure pattern like an castle battlement wall; the sides were slightly curved backwards towards the user for some extra defense. The front featured two thick studded rings where two Deathgripper tusks went outwards slightly to the sides, with two spiked strips underneath and four large pyramid shaped spikes on either side. Like the sword, it also stuns the opponent whenever thrown by the user

Mikekolt will get Tiburonkolt's Tomahawk back in the next chapter and he will get that oversized nameless-for-now gauntlet back in a future chapter, as I have the named confirmed and it's true appearance designed. Oh and I planned on him making that Shield apart of his own arsenal, but with a different look to it


	6. Brotherhood I: Discovery

(A/N: This is the first of the Brotherhood Arc chapters that focus around his lost Half Brother, Breyerkolt that he grew up with before he was captured by the main antagonist of this story revolving around him. This idea came from God of War: Ghost of Sparta since it involved his brother Deimos and the main antagonist was Thanatos, the God of Death who had a daughter named Erinys. This time around it's a Priest who delivers a warning about the destruction of the Archipelago not by the hands of the Romans but by a rising warrior who is marked with tattoos of a fearsome shroud. That's all there is to be mentioned about him and of course he had a daughter of his own who will be killed, I just hope you like this. Enjoy)

Long after the defeat of the Captain Vopiscus Captio and the Remnants of the Roman Legion who invaded the Barbaric Archipelago, as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III rescued Fishlegs from becoming a slave forced into a gladiator where he was not expected to survive all by the likes of the evil remains of a once great and now fallen empire; a young Mikekolt and his twin who was his half-brother named: "Breyerkolt (BRIAR-KOLT)" were out having a training session in the timberlands of their home island. They were using swords and shields to spar with each other, especially since the Romans did invade their home and tried to conquer their land after the fall of their empire. Mikekolt happened to be wearing his barbute helmet with seamless diamond pattern plates in place for leather plating, with ram horns that started out with the middle having a medal in the center while the armored horn was curved like a snail shell; going around two times until it branched off and curved backwards all in a perfect circle that had it's outer edge look like it was a paint stroke that started out smooth but went thicker until it reached the empty space. The inner armored ram horn was beaked forwards like shoulder guards before having a tight gripped handle wrapped around with ribbed leather bandages, with the rest of the ram horn being horizontally edged to the sharpened point that curved backwards and a tad downwards as they were a fair medium to large size. Finally, the ram horn was casted in a very deep and dark metallic bronze color along with the barbute helmet he wore

Breyerkolt on the other hand was also of Greek origin and was tattooed with scar like marks on his body and his armor was also based on such mythology, he had a total fondness for jackals and rams as well. He had drenched hair that was like a flattop which was spiked forwards and up like quills, with choppy layers like Mikekolt's but he was growing more of a mullet since it made him look like a fearsome warrior; which is what he wanted to be when he grew up with him. He wore a gambeson with shoulder guards belted on, as well as wearing lighter pants than him; he didn't wear gloves since he didn't have Raynaud's Disease and another thing is that he had the same number of freckles on him. But the most important thing about him was his tattoos he was given to become fearsome to his enemies; they were made from the darkblood of the beasts they ride and bond with mixed with the smoldering ashes, having to be cooked before applying onto the skin. Most primarily designed to be like battle scars and featured on both his face and upperchest, looking like they've penetrated his skin deeply and exposed his very tan to very dark brown filth covered bloodstained bones; also looking like he was being seared by lava bathed chains and shackles that were constricted everywhere around him like snakes that coiled onto him. Finally, it seemed that he had powers of his own; but did not appear any different from all the others

"Hahaha, not for long will you ever catch me!" Breyerkolt's youthful voice called out to the half-brother who chased him down

"Return back to me, coward!" Mikekolt told back to him as they both proceeded to run back into the village in front of their house where they resumed their training session afterwards

Mikekolt swung his blade against Breyerkolt's shield with him blocking before parrying it back at him, of course they were just jabbing each other with their swords and making a swing or two at each other since they weren't doing any harm. Mikekolt sent a kick to his direction which he managed to block twice but was sent backwards towards the other side slightly. "Do not submit, I will not let you fight from your back!" Mikekolt taunted as he sent another few kicks against his shield

Breyerkolt was struck down but kicked up some dust against his brother's face, blinding him before bashing his shield against his; resulting in a power struggle as they both pushed each other between themselves in the middle, both sides were gaining the upperhand as some of the villagers watched them both spar with each other knowing that they could not be split apart from each other. Mikekolt threw him off and continued his frontal strikes, sending his kicks against him every now and then before Breyerkolt continued his sword jabs against him

The brothers continued their training session as Breyerkolt swung his sword against his chest with Mikekolt stabbing his sword against his shield, landing another kick to leave him vulenrable before running and jumping to swipe his blade down against his defense; getting parried backwards before pushed to the ground as he could only block with his sword and push him up until he was able to stand and bash his shield across his face. This sent him kneeling to the ground once again before he sent some dust against his face, resulting in a second power struggle that would most certainly be the last; "Do not let your defense be broken, Breyerkolt!" Mikekolt told him as he continued to hold the line before he bashed him forwards and knocked him down, viciously holding his blade against Breyerkolt; although he had no intentions on killing him as he began to teach him this lesson

"A fearsome knight does not let his back fall to the ground beaten, even in death he does not stop fighting until he bleeds from his fangs and his hands; you are a fearsome warrior, are you not?!" Mikekolt sounded angry but was just teaching him so that he can be what he wanted to be when they grow up, his sword was near Breyerkolt's neck and responded

"Yes Mikekolt, I am one brother" Breyerkolt had his eyes closed before Mikekolt held his arm out for him to stand, getting off from his chest

"Now let's move brother, this fight will not end until we both live" He took his hand and stood up by his brother, when there was a sudden sound coming from ahead of them. There was a rain of flaming arrows that struck down on the houses a mile away from them, warriors and villagers were scrambling all over as the fires surrounded them; there were Dragon Marauders attacking but there was more to this then they knew:

After the Romans were defeated by the united forces of the tribes within the Archipelago, a self proclaimed priest who declared himself a messenger to Lord Bolverk had come to deliver a warning that deliberately fell onto the deaf ears of the people. His name was Alesandric whose name meant Mankind's Protector, he had declared to the people that the oracle has foretold him a warning that the destruction of their home they live within would not come by the hands of the Romans who seek revenge for their resistance in surrendering their home to them to rebuild their fallen empire and now hated the Vikings with immeasurable fury; but the hands of the rising warrior who possesses tattoos that are the signs of their doomed fate, whoever controlled the rising warrior controlled the fate of their home. That was the words of the oracle who informed him, with no one listening to what he had to say; he had taken it upon himself to do the task by himself alone

Alesandric wore a black and banana yellow golden mitre with two flaps on both sides on the front and on the back, the designs on the front depicting the man himself with Freki and Geri by his side; as he did proclaim himself to be a champion to Bolverk. He wore some dark pebble and shadow grey priest robes with inverted budded crosses on the collar edges of his sleeves that were ripped and wore some armor on the outside, with a chestplate that resembled spider legs down on to his waist diagonally; with vambraces and a crosier resembled a inverted cross staff that had some added medium sized inverted Olympian torches which dangled about on both sides. Finally, he was a nasty little priest who enslaved children by delivering false warnings to the people before capturing them

He found both Mikekolt and Breyerkolt as he recognized his tattoos, rearing back on his horse he had under his control with the usage of Deathgripper Venom; he trampled his brother and threw him to the side before taking Breyerkolt with him, who struggled to free himself out of Alesendric's pain strengthening grasp. Getting back up and refusing to let Breyerkolt be taken away from him, he gave out a fearsome and husky yell before running and jumping to strike with his sword; he was about to land the strike against Alesendric's head when he smacked his wide crosier against his face, punching him in the skull afterwards as Mikekolt was sent flying far away from him

Mikekolt crashed against the walls of the Armory that broke and collapsed to the floor, where he collided against the stacks of weapons such as swords, axes, spears, halberds, maces, flails and hammers along with shields and with some armor sets falling atop of him; the young lad was bleeding from the skull above near his forehead's starting point where his choppy layers of hair that grew out into thick bangs in the future. Alesandric snarled and laughed evilly at his attempts to rescue the rising warrior whose fearsome tattoos spelled out the doomed fate of their home before leaving, with his brother calling out to him. "Do not leave me brother!" As Breyerkolt was taken to be imprisoned and punished for all eternity until his death, Mikekolt could only raise his hand and reach outwards helplessly: "Breyer..." He coughed up some blood as the voice of their father and mother was heard:

"Mikekolt! Breyer! I want my sons found, go out there and find them now!" Roachkolt ordered

"Mikekolt! Breyerkolt! Where are you? Return home my sons!" Herkatlore called out

That was the final time he saw him as although he did not believe him to be dead, he would go forth to remember him by memory of his half-brother; he would not get a fearsome tattoo matching his since his beliefs that he lived still remained in him, but he would instead forge a shield designed after him and brush on his skills on fighting with a sword. He wanted to make sure he did not fail to save him again wherever he was out there being taken away by that evil priest. This is what the shield looked like:

Mikekolt's Shield was a medium to large wankel shaped shield with diagonal edges on the bottom followed by a straight line afterwards, while the top having a even castle battlement merlon and embrasure pattern; it's left and right sides were lightly edged to the sides while his bronze armored ram horns were on the top left to right sides as they featured reinforced tip Deathgripper tusks that went outwards slightly to the sides. There were two long strips of dogcollar spikes that went downwards from the armored ram horns, with a black rook tower that had a bleeker beige to manchester tan colored outlines around the chess piece found on the bottom that was a medium size. On the top was a bleeding fang baring and visibly scarred wolf to jackal that was barking directly at the one who looks at it's face, also adorning the ram horns that were armored and having it's dual cobra fang earring like wearing ears reared back; featuring multitudes of wide strips of locks that were all facing backwards over it's head and towards it's upwards standing back, it's scars matched that of Breyerkolt's fearsome scars of war tattoos. There were two large pyramid studded spikes that were separated but close to each other on the top and bottom on both sides, being used for some extra offensiveness strikes against his enemies. Finally, it was all in a very deep and dark metallic bronze color reinforced with Volcanripper Metal with a very dark crimson and very deep maroon tint like the Darkblood of the Dragons; featuring two diagonal belt straps for his left arm as it was positioned like that for him to ram into his enemies and bash them upwards across their faces and bodies just like that

Being that he was just not strong nor tall enough to use this shield effectively as well as the fact that he was too young to wield it, he placed it inside of a chest that was found below a trap door underneath the Armory in between his house and the Blacksmith's building; one day he will come to find him with the help of Rainserviper before taking his leave, soon the others returned in order to tell him of the tragedy. They could not find his brother anywhere and although this made him upset, he would not think of it anymore as missing did not mean dead to him; his father had other plans to continue searching for him. For now his memory would not go forgotten even as the years passed when he would turn from a teen to a man, no one would recognize him as he's changed drastically in his time of imprisonment and punishment for his destiny to bring destruction to the Archipelago

In the present day at the School of Dragons where the students were all inside elsewhere on this island, a rainy season had come to the Archipelago as there were nothing really much to do on days like these; the seas were raging and there were was storms striking violently as Bladehead was out with his Skrill to enjoy the weather out here, on behalf of his Dragon as he hasn't missed a day like this. The meantime however there was a young man who had yet to begin his journey

Mikekolt was at his desk within his studyspace all students were individually given on their own, he was wearing a spider black to charcoal brown colored tunic that was armored with Volcanripper Metal underneath with a very dark olive green twin Dragon knotwork pattern of a trim all around his collar; the sweater of course had markings of red maple leaves with all of them having the color palette of the Fall season that consisted of the following colors: brick, true, chili, deep tomato, normal tomato, rust, red orange, vivid pumpkin, pumpkin, fresh mango, burnt, terracotta, pure fall orange, deep peach, peach, chocolate brown, camel, marigold, gold, cream yellow. His crocodile and stingray skin pants not only had a faint but thick and very dark ravenna to messina brown to coconut husk and desert tan pattern; but also featured many scales as well on both in between and the outside as they made up the thick vertical stripes pattern, he wore this underneath his scaly croptop as it was flatly laid against his black tanktop. He was also thinking about having to layer his whitetail fawn vest with some scales as well that match the exact same spotted and striped pattern that was all around him. Finally, his gloves were off and revealed that he had very light cream to egg shell color hands due to his Raynaud's Disease; with some very dark fig and eggplant purple to ebony black with some berry red to tortilla brown and faint sun yellow surrounding his knuckles

He had nothing on his mind as of now, he had taken his place here as a student at the School of Dragons. All of the blood that was spilled from those who stood in his way, the relentless battles against the Dragon Marauders and the Dragonroot Company was bringing him here in this moment in time. Gruffnut was punished for his deception and although his enemies had beckoned, he would not listen to what excuse they had to make up. It wasn't until some haunting white flashes along with the sounds of whipcracking startled him, with echoing screams and visions of him in the past; this made him look around with these visions flashing before his eyes and mind

He was a young boy sparring with a second young boy who lived with him and his parents, both of them wielded swords and shields; having a training session together home at the timberlands in their island with the scene switching to the priest who kidnapped the young boy and took him away from him, declaring that he belonged to him now and he will die in rescuing the rising warrior whose tattoos spelled out the doomed fate of the Archipelago that he abandoned years before. The scene flashed to the boy calling out his name in fear as he was being taken away, reverting back to the priest who laughed evilly at his attempt to save him as he could only helplessly reach out for the boy. The voice of his parents calling out to them both and calling them his sons were heard along with a vision of his grandfather asking for his help were heard. Everything returned to reality as Mikekolt felt disoriented, especially when his grandfather called out his name weakly

Mikekolt knew this was not a vision but a warning from his grandfather, however in terms of living in a sea faring homeland with no one but the Dragons he loved; nothing was ever as it seemed to be as he left his desk and exited out from his studyspace, where he headed out in the rain that made it's downfall onto him. Finding Rainserviper over by the cliffs of the Lookout where he was taking shelter to stay dry from the weather, placing a large cloak over themselves as they took off from the School of Dragons; they flew over the Archipelago and made their way over to the north where his grandfather live, encountering a fleet of ships from his Tribe sailing towards his destination as well. Where they happened to be sailing out to defend the island from the invading Dragon Divers who were attacking, so why not go on ahead and join them in this fight? They landed onto the deck of the main ship with his Dragon slithering under some shelter as he continued to stand by his side, but unfortunately he had been followed from behind by someone he did not want to deal with; his search for answers set him here to look for his grandfather at his island, he was not going to be denied about what he wanted to find out about as he turned to face the one who followed him here

"This is not a wise plan and course of action Mikekolt, it was just a daydream from your boredom caused by the rainy season; nothing more than that, you are in desperate need of some rest after that heat stroke caused you to fall from the sky" A female Dragon Rider tried to discourage him out of his own safety

"What happened a long time ago that I have not forgotten is not of your concern, what happened was my fault; but this time I can change what happened to... him" Mikekolt turned away from her

"Perhaps it's something that's better left unchanged, there's more to your predicament than you know about; please... don't do this" Her discouragements fell onto deaf ears as he responded back in a rather hostile tone

"My grandfather wants me and I am going there even if it kills me!" Mikekolt defied as the female Dragon Rider took off afterwards, she will be back as he could feel that she will not give up until he's been denied of his chance. It was then that Rainserviper growled as they were about to face off against some of their attackers

Mikekolt turned to face the attacking Dragon Divers who were climbing on board the deck from the sides, surrounding them as he brought out his original sword to defend himself against these marinal hunters who lurk in the seas all around their home. The battle began when the first one attempted to stab him with the cutlass in his hand, only for him to have his visor cracked by being bashed in the helmet on the side by the pommel; with him getting his knife to stab him in the brain afterwards as he fell to the floor of the deck. Another tried to slash at him with his trident before Mikekolt parried him with his sword and stabbed him with his own weapon. It seemed that Volkbara knew what he was doing and decided to lure him out here thanks to his strategic mind

As he shoulder rammed into the third Diver and took care of the remaining ones, the sailors called out to him saying that the enslaved and Dragon Root infected Skrills they've unleashed are destroying the fleet; Mikekolt growled as he did not want to see those species right now, nevertheless he kept on fighting the attacking Divers who were boarding on the ship with Rainserviper smacking them off from the ground before smashing their bodies with his quill adorned serpent tail. Every and each one who fought against the duo were slain and thrown overboard, especially now as the lightning began to strike sporadically about in specific spots on board the deck. The doors opened up and the sailors called out to him to head into their ship's bow, something that neither of them hesitated in doing as they made their way to the front; with some of the Divers busting through the walls on the sides, having the waters leak and splash into the boat's interior. Rainserviper fired his quills and quickly ended their lives right away without a second to waste, kicking open the door to the other side as they saw the chaos unleashed

Lightning began to violently throughout the seas of the Archipelago as the Diver's Skrills they used their Dragon Root harpoons on to cause chaos during the storms like these, waiting for the right moment in time so that they could bring ruin to these sailors and cause total chaos to the Dragons who lived in their habitat; making sure that they will be forced to move closer to their domain near their borders where they'll have them in their grasps. However that was not all that was happening as they've also enslaved and enraged a few Titans as well: both of them being Shellfires and Submarippers and both of them enraged to the point where they were fighting each other. They're seriously hellbent on stopping Mikekolt from reaching his grandfather, most likely out of revenge for the death of his cousin Brimlad but is he really that close to him is out of the question. The battle did not last very long at all as the strikes of lightning continued to become more frequent, as the flashes were blinding them and they could not see anything at all; they were reaching the island but the fight between the two enraged Titans of the Shellfires and Submarippers infected with the highly concentrated and oxidized harpoons were creating a vortex, forming a deep and raging abyss to the bottom of the sea as the fleet was losing all control and their fate was doomed from the very beginning

The lightning strikes grew ever more faster and deadlier as they were closing in to the island before the entire fleet was caught in the middle of the fight between them, smashing against each other and breaking into pieces; but when both of the poisoned Titans rocked into the fleet of ships along with the multitudes of lightning striking them all at once, Mikekolt was sent flying backwards overboard as he could only hang onto the edge. He attempted to hold on just long enough to climb back on board before both of the enraged and poisoned Titans collided into each other, this caused him to be violently thrown off board with Rainserviper diving into the waters to rescue him with no second in hesitation; it was a shame that they could not save the rest of the innocent sailors who were drowned by the wrath of the Dragon Divers as they will pay for this one day, for now he's come here to see his grandfather who summons him to his home. Perhaps he may know the reason that he wanted him at his home, Roachkolt mentioned that he was a very sick man and that he was living out the rest of his days; although he never mentioned what he was infected by but he is bound to find out

Mikekolt was brought over to an deep cavern by the sea within a canyon to seek shelter from the storm, drying him off with his heated scales before moving on through the roofed cave; whose path were leading them further inside below the island they were making their way through to the other side where the entrance to here was. He stayed close to Rainserviper's side throughout the entire time as they climbed their way up from the canyon where the cavern was located, it mattered very little to him if Drayko and the others were tracking him down by this point; he just wanted to know about what his grandfather wanted to tell him

HTTYD

As soon as the storm in the early morning stopped raining and ceased to allow the midday to come, they continued forwards through the drenched land as they were now on ground level before climbing up the stairs to the temple like house where his grandfather lived in; the rain cascading down the steps like waterfalls as they reached the front doors, looking back one last time before entering with Rainserviper by his side like always. Closing behind them afterwards as all around them appeared to be like a illusion of sorts where it resembled his memories of when he and him were young, in the timberlands where a young Mikekolt and his half-brother were sparring in a training session together. Walking to the scene as with each movement unfolded the events when his father came by to tell them: "Come now brave warriors, the battle has been won; your mother's cooked up your favorite dinner. Hope you still love a mountain's worth of creamed beef on toast because it's an all you can eat!"

"Alright, let's go brother; Rainserviper's gonna have all of it if we're half a second late!" Young Mikekolt's voice called out

"Our favorite, just can't want to eat after all this training sessions!" Young Breyerkolt's voice called out as well

Both he and his half brother immediately raced back to their house as Mikekolt and Rainserviper enter through the doorway, the illusion vanishing as his aging grandfather rested on his deathbed. He was covered with robes all over his body and given a blanket that was laid on him, he had shoulder length silvery hair along with a beard that rested on his chest; he turned to face his grandson who approached him with Rainserviper slithering over to him, just to give the aging old man some comfort as he was coming down with tuberculosis. His voice especially sounded weak when he told him: "How I have missed you, Mikekolt"

"I heard your voice in my head call out to me for help, you wished to see me?" He asked him

"There's not much time left for the both of us Mikekolt, your half-brother does not have much time left either; you must help him" He flashed back to the moment in time when his half-brother was taken, he couldn't help him as he reached out to him; returning back to the moment when he mentioned his half-brother's name:

"Breyerkolt?" Mikekolt asked

"He lives even as two years passed, trapped in torment deep within a high tower overlooking the seas; it is where the abandoned temple that offers sacrifice and tribute to Bolverk stands as of this day. Listen to what I have to say: the shield my son kept in the basement of the Armory in between the Blacksmith and Tavern back at your home, he's hidden a map in a modified secret compartment he built into it. It's in the chest hidden in the trap door of the stone floor. The map will lead you to your brother, the road will not be gentle and reuniting with him will not be a happy ending; but you must help him Mikekolt, he needs you more than ever as the Priest of Bolverk continues to punish him for being the one who will bring destruction to the Archipelago..." His grandfather covered his mouth in order to prevent infecting his grandson with the evil and fatal tuberculosis he has always emerged victorious over thanks to the healers; but now he could fight it no more as it was contagious, not to mention was capable of killing someone

"Why would he not tell me this?" Mikekolt asked as he was not angry with his father, but was more or less curious; unless he had reasons of his own to not tell him

"My son wanted to make sure where he was taken off against his will, before you would be able to rescue him. But first... I ask you to kill me before this tuberculosis does" His grandfather asked of him

"No, I've killed more than my own share of family members; I'm not taking any more lives away from them" Mikekolt refused when he remembered about what he did to Gruffnut, punishing him for trying to have his cousin killed as well as killing other people's family members weather or not they asked him to; most did not however

"It's alright my grandson, everything will be over now" His grandfather assured him

Without a moment of hesitation in him, Mikekolt stabbed his grandfather with his original sword before removing the bloodsoaked blade from his chest used to give him a peaceful ending as he would rather die quickly than to let his tuberculosis kill him slowly from the inside. Now that he was going to ascend to the golden halls of Valhalla, he had a few final words to tell his grandson before leaving:

"Finally, I am free from this burden on my shoulders; find your brother Mikekolt, return home. Find Breyerkolt... he needs you, it may seem that way for him that he may never forgive you; he will not kill you either as you know him better than anyone else. The Priest of Bolverk who took him away will attempt to stop you from reaching the temple, his daughter will warn you not to seek out it's location elsewhere within the Unnamed Islands; kill that bitch and you do more than to anger her father. Return to Owl Gut Island and take that map, I have given you the last of my advice; my help can go no further as your mission to find him is all I ask of you. May fate grant you passage to your brother, as the warrior who calls himself Drayko relies on your victory against the priest..."

With his grandfather's final breath he released his burden that rested on his shoulders and finally sought out the peace he asked for, but as for Mikekolt the inner rage that builds from within seems to be just a few miles away and it was approaching with heat; the discovery of his brother's fate will lead him on many detours back to his home, nothing was going to stop him now as he ignited his Phoneixripper and cremated his grandfather's body after wrapping his corpse up. It was time for them to leave as Breyerkolt needs him more than he could ever think that he would

As the two of them left the burning body of the former's now deceased grandfather to await the time of when Ragnarok of the Norse Pantheon approaches, they exited through the two large doors and descended from down the stairs that led up to the cremating body who had given him the information he needed; looking back at his grandfather one last time before he'd assured himself that he will find Breyerkolt, even if he has to kill someone for getting and not moving out of the way for his task up ahead. The midday still remained although the sun was shrouded by the clouds of the sky, further foreshadowing his task up ahead that told him directly: "We will never let you return back to where your birthplace was, Mikekolt" But that mattered little to him, he will find him no matter what and he will not lose him again; that is a brother's broken promise after his failure to defend and keep the both of them from being seperated from each other

Just as they reached the edge of his former grandfather's island it was here that a elderly man whose face looked damaged and that death from old age was poisoning him, his outer body was being infected with black shrouds for eyes and various scars with silvery hair was diggin' a grave; he was clearly evil and hellbent on stopping Mikekolt as his seemingly benevolent voice spoke to him

"You should take heed there child, nothing good will come in your quest at all you know; we know of the dangers up ahead and everyone's going to stop you one way or another" Rainserviper growled at him, how dare talk to him like this?

"I give no fucks about whoever stands in my way" Mikekolt crossed his arms as Rainserviper nodded, agreeing with him because no one's gonna stand in his way

"I assure you that this is a warning about what will happen if you continue to treat them like this. You proclaim to love them and you walk with the Dragons, yet you spit on them like their scales were in need of polishing, seeing them only as tools to get to places faster. What fool and you Mikekolt, are the biggest fool of them all" The elderly man chuckled at the end as he was not joking, he was really insulting him

"Nothing matters to me and once I find him... I'll see to it that my task is completed" Mikekolt turned his head away, he couldn't find the right words to say and quickly added on that he's not stopping

"Ah yes the rising warrior with the tattoos that spell the doomed fate of the Archipelago, try if you must but you will not succeed in doing so; in fact you'll never find him. This is all that awaits you at the end of your journey of salvation, like these poor sailors who lost their lives to the horrible storm before them" The elderly man showed him

"Not before I save and have Breyerkolt by my side" Mikekolt growled, now he was really getting pissed off

"Be wise there young child as I mean no harm from a family reunion of yours... and turn back now, do not seek the Temple of Bolverk; these scars you see on my aging bones and my body will be all that you find when he expresses just how much he's been thinking about you, but you will die in the end before that happens. Best not disturb me now son, I've got a lot of work ahead of me; you will come to occupy this grave very soon" The elderly man laughed

Mikekolt however was through listening to his taunts and used both of his swords to swipe downwards against the elderly man's skull, digging deep into his flesh before his blood spurted outwards and his body collapsed to the floor; proceeding to dump him into the ocean overlooking the bluffs. "Let's go, Rain" Mikekolt told him calmly as he mounted on his back and took off to the skies once more, his greatest task and freedom from being trapped in self hatred for the failures of his past lay before him; at the Temple of Bolverk, where his brother is imprisoned

They knew how far they will have to go in order to reach the south of where their home was, Rainserviper decided to take a shortcut through Fireworm Island as it'll cut down the distance between here gliding over the oceans and near the southern borders of the Archipelago; no harm in doing just that as wherever the Temple of Bolverk was, it's gotta be somewhere far away from their home but it could be closeby otherwise. While they took this shortcut he thought back to when he and him were young boys, happened a long time ago and the time he was taken by Alesandric was years after the Romans invaded the Archipelago and after Valka was taken by Cloudjumper; here they were in the village sitting on the roof of the Blacksmith's forge and they were discussing what they wanted to be when they grow up, it was clear to him that he wanted to be a fearsome warrior but for him:

He wanted to be a Blacksmith just like Bladehead who always put his focus to countering the back half-assed flaws that all the others did when they forged the weapons and armor that'll be enough to help out making the body count rise as well as defend themselves against their attackers. Now just look at him as he didn't think he would end up having to attend his class to become incredibly tolerant of his violent outbursts, but not the presence of Storm due to what he could do to him if any of Bladehead's students anger him; he's more than happy in his class since he can use his skills to help reinforce exactly what he wanted to strengthen to the prime of whatever's in his arsenal's primal power. He bet that Breyerkolt's finally gotten to be what he wanted to become when he grew up just like him, but he felt like that he may not forget about what he did to him nor forgive him for abandoning him after failing to save him; he might as well beat him up because he had to let him win, he is his brother and his retribution for what happened to him will not be denied

He may have been using that shield he made in memory of his brother but he just can't bring himself to look at him without remembering the failures of his past, now he's going to do the impossible and save his brother that he loved; once again he spoke within his mind to assure himself about his mission: "I am coming for you brother" He looked out to the distance where they'll be able to find him with the map that was with his shield at the Armory

Landing on the outer site of Fireworm Island due to the scent of death piercing the snout of Rainserviper's senses and instincts, they found the source of the scent where the Fireworms were gathering around as it appeared to have been a fire pit of burning bodies; specifically those who were killed to make him turn back. It was then that a illusion of a deceased body began to speak with the Priest of Bolverk's harsh and throat clearing inducing voice began to come through: "Be warned Descendant of Tiburonkolt, do not pursue this foolish path you are taking; the Dragon Hunters forbids it!"

"The Hunters have no power over me Alesandric! Where is my half-brother?" Mikekolt stated

"If you presist then not even Bolverk and the Norns will stop me from ending your life right here and now. Drayko was very unwise to have chosen you to become one of them" The Priest of Bolverk declared

"Do not stand in my way Alesandric, or the blood of your informant will not be the only one I shed today!" Mikekolt warned him thinking back to the Gravedigger he killed for taunting him, he was not in the mood to be stopped in his path

Afterwards the illusion of the dead body faded before slamming against the wall so hard it was enough to emit a sound of bones crunching on impact, as one would guess the warning fell on deaf ears but Alesandric was always one step ahead; he knew that he wouldn't listen to what a old man like him had to say. Without any more interruptions they used Fireworm Island as their shortcut to reach their home quicker than they usually do, they wanted to get there and get the map as quickly as possible without letting Breyerkolt endure another few seconds of being punished and tormented in the hands of the man who claims himself to be a priest. A few hours went on as there was nothing that had them on the edge just yet, at least not until they encounter a second warning from the Priest of Bolverk as it could be anywhere waiting for them to happen really

He started to recall the memories he had with his half-brother because if they weren't having their training sessions and sparring against each other, they were walking about throughout the village; drawing in the timberlands, hanging out with Rainserviper without anyone else knowing and thinking about how they'll turn out to be while foiling his bullies' schemes to make sure he's not around. Now that last part was just sad really because Roachkolt is not around too much for him anymore, his mother's not living with him anymore not because out of divorce but because she's dealing with a stalker and his father's hunting him down; once he's been taken care of she will come home and everything will be back to the way it was. All of this thinking made his blood drain from his skin which was making him turn into his rather evil shadow born from his darkest moments. Rainserviper found out about his evil shadow a long time ago when they first met as they were alone with each other, he was silent and his skin was polar hell upon contact; even worse were those black veins that looked like he was poisoned. He didn't like it when Mikekolt was entering this phase so he purred to him so he wouldn't have to think about those sad memories, once they find Breyerkolt they can replace them with happier ones

When they were only just three miles away from reaching their home however it was here that they both found a woman killing a Viking from their tribe, she had the same clothing as her father and it didn't seem like she was benevolent either; this was the Priestess of Syr, the disguise of the Goddess Freyja just as Bolverk was the disguise of Odin whenever they had the need to enter Midgard without attracting too much attention from the others. She looked up to see them approaching her and it was then that she decided to speak to them, knowing full well that he was ignorant of the consequences that he cared little about:

"Hear me Descendant of Tiburonkolt, your brother belongs to my father and none defy what the Norns of Fate decree; that is how it must be, you will face only death that awaits you at the temple who offers tribute to the all-father of the pantheon. You must not tamper with the justice we have done for the right of the Archipelago, you will destroy everything here should you emerge victorious in saving what you cannot save; the fate of your brother is only going to be your end" She told him with Mikekolt showing very little difference

"The fate of my brother is what began my task" He crossed his arms

"The Norns do not deem victory for you or your journey in stopping the Dragon Hunters, you will never find peace for the failures of your past nor what you've become thanks to your sheer ignorance to our warnings" She invoked his anger as he yelled

"I am what the Priest of Bolverk has made me because he took my brother away from me!" Mikekolt brought out his Tiburonkolt's Tomahawk and chopped it's blade into her face as she spoke her final words to him before dying:

"We will never... let you rescue your brother, you cannot... change the fate of others-" She was interrupted when Rainserviper stabbed his fangs into her body, dumping her into the waters below

Mikekolt was through listening to the warnings of others and from this point forward, he will continue onwards without being pestered and fucked in the ears with obnoxious messengers trying to tell him to turn back now. He and Rainserviper knew that the death of his daughter will bring great sorrow to him but will not sit well with him either, he defied the Priest of Bolverk; very soon Alesandric's fury will rain down on them. But for now he got onto his back and took off, it didn't matter to him one way or another. He's coming for Breyerkolt and there will be no one getting in his way

Just by the sound of that makes him look like a cold blooded killer, but that's what's happens when somebody decides to make a false prophecy from the oracle who's not really a oracle; whoever he was talking about, this oracle's a impostor alright. He might've even captured all of the other children before him, if he did then that's all going to end right here...


	7. Brotherhood II: Liberation

(A/N: You know this is turning out to be shorter than I expected it to be, guess there's no harm in doing that for this Brotherhood Arc of mine; just wanted to give Mikekolt a family member he grew up with so he wouldn't be mistaken for a teen spoiled by his father. He's just not that kind of man, especially not like Stoick that's for sure. Now then this is where they finally reach the Temple of Bolverk, and get ready as they make it up a few floors; but they're not that patient so they're gonna find other means to reaching the top. Mikekolt will make great use of his Shield he built and forged, that's no surprise right there; Enjoy)

Mikekolt and Rainserviper arrived in the Timberlands of their home where they settled down for now to rest themselves before going on any further, what they've got so far was was that his half-brother was being held in the Temple of Bolverk and that his father finally found the place; now he's waiting for him to return back home so that he can get his shield and head to temple where he can save Breyerkolt, that was all so far and it looks like they're nearing the end without anyone stopping them. Heh, looks like they're gonna be buildin' up quite their arsenal of weapons since he's got his original sword, his flaming sword, his tomahawk, his knife, his crossbow and now his shield; looks like he could use a second projectile weapon and he knows just what to use in case they're dealing with some attackers who are too high for him to shoot with his Revenant's Talon. Nothing's wrong with the former it's just that he uses it for far away attackers like hostile archers and arbalists as well as those who are high but also in the distance, if they're up close then he needs to back up and that's something he is not fond of; two types of projectiles would not hurt at all and he's decided the perfect one meant just for him: Axes!

According to the Chief they were expecting a member from the Jorgenson Clan to visit here, from what else he's heard that one was no other than the lad who was thought be lost at sea before being rescued and reunited with Spitelout. A perfect time to ask him what he needed before they continue their journey to rescue his half-brother, as soon as they felt ready to go on; Mikekolt and Rainserviper stood up to head for the exit, following the path that led them out to the village that they've haven't been visiting too much mainly because they're always either at the School of Dragons or foiling whatever evil's lurking in the shadows awaiting to see the downfall of what they love the most

As they entered they were greeted by some of the villagers who haven't seen him for awhile, he walked past the children who were having training sessions with their teacher and most of them happened to be fighting against each other; but that was because they knew what they were doing and they didn't need to learn simple lessons they know about by now. Continuing past the houses and through the districts of the village, the Blacksmith's Armory wasn't far off from the direction they were walking; they were nearly there when they happened to meet Hedgelout Jorgenson taking his time visiting their home, and once he saw them both he ran up to talk to them

Hedgelout as mentioned before looked like Spitelout with choppier layered hair that was a dark thunder grey color and a huskier voice, as he had a barbed hedge type of beard like his name suggested; wearing a pyramid spike studded vest with a gambeson and bangs that was both segmented and separated, featuring more scars on his face. He had black and brownish tan striped pants and armored boots with studded straps for the lashings, carried a weapon that was identical to the Jorgenson Ceremonial Axe that was double bladed; always got to be prepared if there's ever going to be a union between a Hofferson and Jorgenson, otherwise a fight's gonna be breaking out at the rehearsal dinner and the wedding would be canceled just like before. Now of course he was the second choice to carry the axe to chop down some birch wood, Spitelout would've done so himself had he not been focused on getting the boars ready; then there was Griplout who lost his arms in a freak mutton accident, couldn't get a grip on the axe with his teeth unfortunately so that left Snotlout because he's just that unreliable and unfaithful to the family clan

(A/N: Snotlout Gets the Axe, by the way; he was the fourth choice as Hiccup and Astrid have every right to blame him for the events as seen in the following: View to Skrill I and II that he blamed the twins for which is reasonable because they're responsible for that, Gem of a Different Color which isn't fair because Fishlegs was curious and Defiant One which he called an Act of Thor)

"There you are, I haven't forgotten the debt I owe you both for rescuing me from being lost at sea; tell me what you ask for and I'll be back with whatever you asked for" Hedgelout offered to him as he wanted to repay the debt he owes to the two heroes who rescued him, which he responded with this

"If you wish to repay me, then I could use an axe as my secondary projectile weapon; in the meantime I've got a shield to recover na' mean?" Mikekolt told him as Hedgelout nodded

"It's at the Blacksmith's Armory right? I'll return for you outside of the building" Hedgelout ran off to repay his debt to him by getting him the projectile axe he asked for

"Not gon' hold you there, I've got a brother who needs me more than ever at the Temple of Bolverk right about now; bastard's gonna be blowin' his shit after we killed his daughter, I'm prepared to fight him should we encounter him" Mikekolt called after him before moving on

Just a few more steps towards the north and they had reached the Blacksmith's Armory as it will all come full circle when they get that map that's supposed to be with his shield inside of the basement, just looking at his building is really going to give him some bad vibes; but he's come too far to fail now so he's going in. He did just that and closed the door behind him as it was stocked up on various weapons with armor sets sitting on the shelves, desks and even in chests where they were laying down against the patented cushions inside; they moved about through the building and found the stairs leading down to the basement, where they would come to find the chest just below the trap door on the stone ground. Mikekolt went over and rolled the carpet over to the side before opening the door, bringing out the chest he kept his shield in and bringing it out before his eyes; oh how he never even got to use it in combat or defense at all. However he found that it was further reinforced and given a much newer style than previously, and he didn't even have to guess that Bladehead was behind this

He placed his left arm into his Shield and it felt more than wonderful to wield, comfortable against his wrist and clipping on against his vambrace; knowing full well it will not slip off at all when wielding such offensive and defensive all in one weapon at once, now he can't truly be stopped at all. Mikekolt knew where he had to go now, it was all thanks to the map that he found in the chest and read out; only then will he find the means to enter through the doors that led inside to the Temple of Bolverk, and closer to the half-brother he'd left behind after crashing into the walls of the Armory he was about to leave. Now that everything was settled he went back up the stairs and exited through the door, turning back to breathe one out until he fully left the Armory; walking out into the streets where he found Hedgelout carrying his axes that were ready for him to throw against three hanging targets

Mikekolt's Axes were projectile sub-weapons for him to use as they consisted of short sized to medium length handles that were x-crossed in black leather with a narrow diamond cross on both the front and back sides of the shafts, they featured an tightly wrapped and ribbed gripping right handed handle on the bottom; with the pommel featuring two feathers of an bleeding sparrow like Tiburonkolt's Tomahawk hanging from the thick metal tipped fang, it's very large double edged crescent shaped blades on both sides were evenly lengthened in size. They not only had a ebony black to very dark army and very deep olive green color, but it's cutting edges were a dark and deep brushed golden bronze color; while the top was a short to medium sized octagonal pyramid shaped spike; the wood was the same one used for building and reinforcing their houses and buildings altogether. Finally, they always spun in an overhead arc when thrown as they work the best when thrown like that; sure beats throwing knives at least to him. Now he's got the weapons that are truly formidable on the edge

"I've returned and as promised I've got you the projectiles you've asked for, make great use of them; I got to get back to Berk because who knows how long I was missing at sea for I tell ya' that" Hedgelout gave him the axes and ran off as Mikekolt nodded

He threw them against the hanging targets and splintered them into pieces upon contact as the axes swung in the overhead arc they were designed to be before hitting the breakable targets. Now knowing what they were fully capable of, he took them with him as he was ready to leave his home; especially when he looked out to the distance where the seas were calm under the rays of the sun. His memories returned when he thought about him, how he was easily defeated in his attempt to save him; now he won't have that happen again when he finds him: "Breyerkolt, I am coming for you"

Rainserviper lowered his back willingly as he stepped into the saddle of his scaly and quill adorned serpent body, taking off as they memorized the location to where the Temple of Bolverk was; within the region of the Unnamed Islands that were not documented due to constraints as well as having not much they could find about their surroundings. They headed off into the region where deep within the Temple's ancient and prison terraformed walls lied the answer that he was not prepared to ask: Did Breyerkolt live after all these years he's been at the mercy from the Priest of Bolverk? That was the one question he had to find out, he just had to live after the unjustifiable torment he's endured; it wouldn't matter if he would end up getting detention for vanishing from the School of Dragons, he needed to find him right now and he's going to the Temple of Bolverk even if he ends up being killed in the end. Either by Alesandric whose daughter he's killed or Breyerkolt whose angry at him for not saving him, at least earlier when he was a teenager to adult since he's smart enough to know he can't save him at his current age as a child

"You underestimate the two of us Alesandric, this time we will not be merciful with you at all now that we've grown since the last time we've met" Mikekolt spoke under his breath, he could think of others no more; just focus on what he intends to do

The sky of the afternoon was beginning to set in motion as the midday ended, but while they took their time in using the map to reach where Breyerkolt was being held against his desire for freedom; what was happening back at the School of Dragons exactly? There's always more to one side to every story like this...

Meanwhile at the School of Dragons, the Knights were beginning to have some concern growing in their minds since it looked like as though he should've been back by now; the students take their time in whatever task they've been given for as long as they need to thanks to viewing the situation beforehand, but Mikekolt's been gone for almost the entire day as it was just the afternoon. Where the hell has he gone off to and if he was captured, Lethalruin would've arrived to deliver the message; however even he was not aware of his whereabouts, things were not looking good since the Dragonroot Company announced their intentions to kill even their students should they not accept their new leadership they have over their home. What has him going on this task of his that no one has given him? Headmaster Heryal doesn't seem to know either and neither does the students nor Axethor know, although he might know of his current whereabouts; it was a guess of course but it may be one that will be enough to give them a idea where to go, and so he went off to talk to his teachers

"Ms. Valka!" Axethor ran up to the sanctuary caretaker as she looked up to see him coming

"Bovarsson, I was just about to consult Cloudjumper about your best friend's whereabouts" Valka stated thanks to learning Dragonese from her son

"You better listen to what I'm about to tell you about, I may know where he's heading out to: A long time ago when we were children he had a half-brother named Breyerkolt, afterwards when the Romans invaded and attacked our home before driving them all back; which was a long time ago now that I think about it, I was watching him and his brother sparring together before defeating and teaching some lessons about fighting until his final breath. Suddenly the Marauders attacked and Breyerkolt was taken by a man claiming himself to be a Priest to Bolverk, he tried to rescue him but he got punched in the skull and crashed into the walls of the Armory; he got away with him and he couldn't save him. He would never forget what happened and swore that he would one day save him, wherever that Priest had taken him he's going to find and rescue him. I believe that's where he's heading to" Axethor recalled the entire memory from the start, not wanting to leave out some important details for himself to know and for her to find out on her own accord

"So he's going for the Temple of Bolverk, come with me inside; Drayko will hear of this" Valka told him as Axethor nodded

HTTYD

They entered inside of the sanctuary and climbed their way through the geothermically lush interior where the Dragons were awakened by their presence, they were making their way up to the black canyon bluffs that were roofed above them; it was where Drayko was tending to yet another doppelganger Thunderdrum whose left talon was forcibly ripped off, now that was just wincingly terrible. It's the same as having one's fingernail violently ripped off, it is not pleasant at all; it's horrible! Now then this is what the Thunderdrum looked like as his name was: "Poseidonsplinter" by the fact that could splinter the waves of the sea with his own sonic waves, at least his secondary part of his name that is:

Poseidonsplinter was a Thunderdrum who had a primal multitude of green scales with a dominant dark teal with it's darkest being a dark hunter and spring green, his underbelly however was a medium to light frosted pine green color with his horizontal line pattern having some very faint and faded burgundy red thin stripes on both the top and bottom. Having some snow white to rhino grey colored spots while the other mentioned green colored scales were faded on the sides, with some ebony black spines that were lunged backwards; along with the spikes on it's tail. Finally, he was given the first part of his name due to being reminded of Poseidon, the God of the Seas and ruler of Altlantis/Corinth on the Island of Crete

Drayko had his regrowing talon speed up naturally with some healing vials thanks to Arson, in just a few moments it would be returned just back to the way it was; something that he was grateful for as Thunderdrums like him do not forget about the grudges they carry, it looks like they both shared a enemy altogether. Drayko saw Axethor approaching with his mother and stood up to see them right away: "I understand that he'll turn up to tell his tale of what hell he's been put through, either way it's got to be a new lead regardless" He told them as Valka proceeded to tell her son

"Drayko, this student of yours has told me everything he remembered about why he went off on his own; he's going after the Temple of Bolverk. It's a location that we both know when we first saw the horrors from that large tower, there was a child to teen locked up inside; we can still save him if he lives" Valka informed him

"Bolverk, the human identity of Odin?" Drayko asked her as she nodded. "You say there was a child to teenager locked up in a tower located at a temple dedicated to Odin's human form?"

"That's not a child teach, it his half-brother Breyerkolt; he was kidnapped awhile back and by now he's gotta be a teen to adult if he's still alive. Oh hell he's going to be so god damn angry when he gets his hands on my best friend, but I'm not going to let him kill his brother that he still loves; it's not like him to do such a thing!" Axethor urgently told him as he could imagine just what would happen Mikekolt reaches him at the top

"You're coming with me Axethor, I will not let his half-brother beat him to death when he's free all because Mikekolt did not save him earlier before; he may let him win but there's more to this than we know at the moment, he'll tell us everything very soon when all of this ends right here and right now" Drayko took Axethor underneath the shoulder before power walking out of the sanctuary, throwing him onto Vulcanus while he got onto Toothless before taking off to the skies; followed by Poseidonsplinter who felt as though whoever Mikekolt was may need his help

"I don't even know where to begin searching for this damn temple" Axethor was hopelessly lost without a clue to begin with

"If you are going to look for it by yourselves then count me in, Cloudjumper and I did not enter inside but we know it has been tampered with and reformatted into a prison meant for kidnapping children. The Priest who foretells these events spoken by the oracle are not real, they're excuses for him to have a reason to commit these heinous acts" Valka flew with them as well

"I heard about him saying that Breyerkolt was the rising warrior whose tattoos spell doom to our Archipelago, is that true?" Axethor asked as he couldn't help but wonder if it was real

"With those tattoos I've seen him be given thanks to Roachkolt's love to both his sons, then he will spell the doom of our home but NOT to the cause of our enemies; what he's doing is for what he believes is right. He did mention that he was rumored to have powers of his own like my son does, but I am still unsure of that; no one's sure about that really..." Valka confirmed

"Then he's going to need my blood just in case..." Drayko brooded to himself, weather or not he has powers of his own before his redblood is transfused with his darkblood is ambiguous

Back with Mikekolt and Rainserviper, the journey forwards was growing more tense by the moment as all kinds of thoughts were set in motion in his mind as well as scenarios playing out the events that would lead to his brother beating him to death; Breyerkolt is going to kill him for not rescuing him earlier when he was still a teenager but he might as well be a man and let him win if he's going to end up fighting him, like that will ever happen since he's his brother and he still loves him. He's losing hope by this point and if he's dead then what the hell did he come for? Alesandric, the Priest of Bolverk that's who; if Breyerkolt is dead then he's going to rip his bones out until he finally dies, it may as well be considered overkill but not as much as to sink a entire island into ruins

Right before their eyes there it was on a island that looked like it was ready to crumble into dust and pieces straight into the ocean, to make things even more so this island was literally supported by a weak pillar that was ready to collapse by even the slightest tremor; it was all rocky and mountainous as well with a towering stronghold that was right there in the front of them both. It was designed to be a temple but terraformed into a prison for all of the victims who were innocent to the Priest of Bolverk's foretold visions of the oracle, the peak of it all was the tower where Breyerkolt was supposed to be held imprisoned in; but it would seem that it was more bigger inside of it's cursed walls. Finally, the children who have aged since their unwitting arrival here may have escaped by the time Mikekolt began to have those visions by his late grandfather

Landing at the staircase in front of them they began to climb up and reach the two main doors in front of them, and it looked like they've finally reached their destination; now it was time to end this madness Breyerkolt's been suffering for years at the hands of the Priest. He gave out a mighty kick inwards as they flew backwards, sliding against the stone floor as they went in before the entrance decided to collapse in front of itself; leaving no one else to enter but them. The entire island was dark, cloudy and had some light fog surrounding the borders of the temple itself; none of this mattered to him as they continued onwards with the voice of Alesandric rumbling the very walls of the building and the lone foundation of the island: "You dare defile my sacred Temple?!"

Mikekolt was just not the kind of honorable person to respect places of worshiping gods like this one, especially when they re-purposed it into imprisoning children; that's not what they were met to be used for. Nevertheless they entered the east wing to ascend up some stairs and to climb across some chains, swinging from the sides and launching up to the other side; grabbing onto the next chain before traversing through the hanging structures. Alesandric of course taunted him by stating: "You will never find what you seek here, Castle!"

His taunts did not mean anything to the man who was more than determined to find a lost brother he didn't get the chance to protect from him, he jumped off from the hanging stone and returned to the ground level; going through the outdoor balcony that was large enough for them both to fly up to the next one on the other side from where they were. Now they've ascended up to the second floor or so they believe, going through the next archway inside of the building and further making their way up towards the tallest tower where his brother was

All throughout the journey climbing up he had emerged unscathed and without a scratch due to how empty the Temple of Bolverk was, it was a dangerous place but there was no one to stop nor fight him at all; which is just the way he wanted it to be since he wanted no one to get in his way, he's going through the ancient stronghold in a quite short time since he just entered here. He might have had to use his projectile axes on a few prisoners infected with tuberculosis just like his late grandfather and on some environmental blunders blocking his way, but he went through all that trouble to get his shield only to come across nothing for him to use it against; ah well next time when he comes up against those Dragon Hunters then he'll put it to greater use when he comes up against a group of them that's for sure. However and eventually though, Mikekolt decided that he's had enough

"Rainserviper this is taking too long, shall we fly up to the entrance to the highest tower?" Mikekolt asked him

He looked up at how many floors there were to go and nodded to his rider, for every second they delay themselves; Breyerkolt is delving further into madness while his hope is going to be lost at any moment for as long as they continued to waste further time, attempting to stall unavoidable events and delaying the inevitable. So with that Mikekolt mounted onto him, once more they decided to take the shortcut all the way up to the hall where the stairs into the highest tower; entering through the broken hole on the ceiling before dismounting from the saddle. They opened the doors to the sides and from there they walked the rest of the way through the aquaduct like corridor, taking a look at the surroundings outside but also finding some Dragons coming this way in the distance; Drayko's close by and he's got backup on him, he knows it because of the very tiny black specks that were fading in where the sun was. He's got to hurry up before they arrive because he'll not get a second chance to see his half-brother, even then he was beginning to doubt if Breyerkolt was still alive

They ascended the large staircase in front of them before reaching the two locked doors as like before Mikekolt placed his hand against the right door, hanging his head as the dreams about his brother when he was young finally had taken form; he needed a little moment to recollect himself before he was ready to let go of his safety net that was Rainserviper's scaly and quill adorned serpent body. He could not come with him, he did not want him to share his fate if Breyerkolt wanted revenge; without another second to hesitate he kicked open the doors where he walked in and saw the fate of his half-brother

What was about happen next was just the beginning of the end of Mikekolt's journey, for the Priest of Bolverk must die...

* * *

There's two things to mention right here, the first thing is that I happened to have a idea from Castlevania where Simon Belmont happened to use an Axe for a sub-weapon; it was thrown upwards in a overhead arc and useful against enemies who either fly or are a floor above you. I decided to give Mikekolt this secondary weapon because while a crossbow is useful, there are times that arrows can't do the job; Axes on the other hand can pierce through armor and they have those satisfying flesh and bone ripping sounds whenever they make contact with whoever was targeted. Now for the second thing:

The Stones of Dragonkind from the HTTYD Wiki, they are stones that give the user the powers to achieve such feats. and they're also in the Villains section because according to their current locations; all of them are in the hands of Grimmel the Grisly/Dickface as they're supposed to be inspired by the Infinity Stones of the MCU, although there are a few more stones for example:

Pink Stone which gives you control over emotions

White Stone which gives you control over life

Black Stone which gives you control over death

Reddish Black Stone which gives you control over Chaos (My faviorte one : 3)

Grey Stone which gives you control over weaponry

Bronze Stone which gives you control over all metals

Magenta Stone which gives you partial control over the elements

Gold Stone which also gives you partial control over the elements

Silver Stone which gives you control over the Dragons themselves

Which one's you're favorite? I've got my own set of the Stones of Dragonkind as the lighter ones gives you half control over the corresponding stones in general, these are my own set should I ever want to use them albeit they are of course powerless since they're merely just decorations of the actual stones themselves:

Ruby red. Spessartite orange. Chrysoberyl yellow. Peridot light green. Emerald green. Light blue amazonite. Sapphire blue. Ametrine light purple. Tazanite purple. Bronze topaz. Hernatite black. Garnet reddish black. Scapolite gold. Cubic zirconia silver and Spinel pink


	8. Brotherhood III: Climax

(A/N: This is the last of the chapters that revolve around the Brotherhood Arc as he finally got what he came looking for, now it's only a matter of time before they get right back on track to the main threat on the horizon at hand. This shouldn't really last very long to begin with as it should end right here as to be expected, oh and I've been waiting to do something for awhile that may end up poking some holes in Vengeance on Primal Twilight; but then again Mikekolt wore his Dragon Scale Armor throughout the entire time so there's that settled. He's really gonna need a prosthetic after what happens to the interosseous part of his left arm though. Enjoy)

As Mikekolt felt ready to let go of his safety net that was warm comfort of Rainserviper's scaly and quill adorned serpent body, he kicked the doors open where he walked in afterwards; he then saw the fate of his half-brother right before his eyes. The entire room was large and round shape with aquaduct shaped archways all over as the entire sky was a very dark thunder grey with some lighter trout grey in the distance, followed by the glowing sun that was peaking through the thick clouds of the afternoon; but it looked like Drayko and the others were just a few miles away as he collapsed onto his knees, too focused on the fate that was now revealed to him

"Breyerkolt..." Mikekolt brokenly stated upon seeing his Half-Brother, it has been far too long since they have last met; it has been one hell of time getting here to save him from all further eternal punishment and torment by the hands of the Priest of Bolverk. He realized all he wanted back was within his reach, his years without him had not delivered him from his pain and never did it ease the burden of his failures from the past; but thus, Breyerkolt was now found and it did not look like he had much time left just as his late grandfather told him before tuberculosis had taken his life. He had never believed that he would come to look like this before, a real and true fearsome warrior that would give the Dragon Hunters nightmares should they even lay their eyes upon what he's become:

Breyerkolt's choppy layered mullet had grown tremendously but the front of his hair remains the same as the flattop was barbed forwards and upwards like quills, having a much more red tint to his black hair from the years that went on; he featured the same dark manchester tan skin as he did and he was a speck shorter than him, but nevertheless looked like he was his older half-brother when they were the same age. He was naked on the upperchest which exposed his tattoos and the heated barbed whip lash strikes that were done against him, next he wore some ripped baggy pants with some ebony black that featured a faint brushed golden bronze undertone along with a very dark crimson and very deep maroon color; just like the darkblood used for his tattoos. He had a thick wrestler's belt studded with quite some deadly and bloodstained pyramid shaped all around, with a large pointed edge square shaped buckle that featured the same jackal as seen on his shield with the exact same ram horns on his barbute helmet as well. His twice as large twin layered beaked shoulder which featured the barking jackal, his battleskirt found around the sides; greaves and vambraces all featured the same darkblood color with a brushed golden bronze for the outline edges. His tattoos featured a simple pattern: ribbed ram horns that curved over his shoulders and on his upper chest, twin gashes crossing each other on his stomach and thick twin gashes that went diagonally downwards against both of his eyes through his cheeks before stopping when they reached the top of the ram horns; the rest consisted of battlescars that looked natural like x-crossed ones on his legs, and colossal clawmarks found on his arms to biceps. Like him he has begun to have a half-brawny build on him and it seemed that time was being kind to him thankfully. Finally, he was bathed in some dried blood from the years of torment and had both of his arms hanging towards the sides; both of his arms were chained inside of two massive rock gauntlets with the darkblood colored bandage wrappings on both his arms and lower legs, although it looked like both of his now seemingly cataract like eyes were now a trout grey color with snow white pupils to attribute to how long he's tortured for

There was no time to spare now as the doors closed on him from behind and looked at the left where there were two aged chains on both sides, he threw two of his projectile axes at the chains that binded him to hang from the rock on the ceiling; breaking them and shattering his left gauntlet since he was more of a right hand person just like him. Next he proceeded to take off his upper tunic and layed them underneath him, before he then used his Shield and ran to shatter the other rock that held him in the air. Mikekolt ran below him just in time in order catch him as the chains slipped through freely, grabbing his fallen body before slowly laying him down to the ground as he took his upper tunic back. It was then that he began to speak to his fallen brother who was huskily but heavily breathing out

"You are free now, brother..." Mikekolt spoke in his husky but calm voice that Breyerkolt heard from him, recognizing him as his lost half-brother who had tried to save him years before. However this was not a happy reunion as he began to laugh before angrily stifling, shortening his deranged mocking laughter and finally letting out his growling yell; angrily grabbing him by the shoulder guards and bringing him closer to his face

"FREEDOM? You let this happen to me, you were supposed to stop him and rescue me!" Breyerkolt's less huskier and gravellier voice screamed at him

"Our grandfather is dead and Roachkolt hid the map to your location with my Shield I made in your image, brother. Rainserviper and I came here for you alone, no one else" Mikekolt explained to him as Breyerkolt now spoke more calmly with his broken breathing

"Did you think I would forget how you couldn't recover from that punch to the skull? Did you think I would FORGIVE you for believing in the lies of the others that I was dead?" Breyerkolt asked him as he did not respond, he was taught by him to keep fighting until his final breath yet he ended up being unable to get right back up from that; he might have been like him but he's suffered worse than that: "I will NEVER forgive you... brother" Breyerkolt threatened in his ear

"Then we have nothing more to-" Mikekolt was interrupted when Breyerkolt slammed his gauntlet on the ground

"Nothing to hold back?! Then we'll settle the blood in the dust with this, you and me; no one else, now come on and fight me!" Breyerkolt stood up just as Mikekolt did the same thing, he was ready to fight but not with his own power; he slammed his right gauntlet and let out a slobbering growl as if he was half animal

Breyerkolt's Rock Gauntlet was sharply edged on the knuckles and appeared to have some of it's surfaces look like they had some pieces chipped off, albeit smoothly like polygonal edges while the front was shaped like a fist; pointed forwards on the knuckles and looking blunt to beat someone to the bloody pulp half to death, featuring a rough labradorite texture as well as it was smooth until reaching beyond the halfway point. The rest of the gauntlet featured a design looking like very big tree roots were crossing each other, wrapping around the entire arm itself. Finally, it looked like a rusted version of unknown to Mikekolt to say the Gauntlet of Frynir as these gauntlet like weapons all had the satisfying bone crunching sounds when staving someone's face in; they just all sounded like the soothing and natural sound of flesh being ripped in massive chunks of quantities, that's how he always felt they all had

Mikekolt brought out his Shield as his half-brother came charging towards him to punch him in the skull, see if he'll just lay there instead like he did before after he crashed into the walls of the Armory at their home. He was instead parried before being bashed across to the sides, afterwards being punched and beaten with his bare fists; swinging a uppercut against his chin and landing two strikes against both of his sides, is this the brother he knows or has he chose to fuck out on him by holding back?

He swung his right arm gauntlet against him a few times in the face and skull as he then tackled him to the ground, proceeding to pound him until he flipped him to the side and began to do the same to him; although these punches were weak and these smashes he was preforming against his chest weren't what he expected from him, he's holding back his strength just so he wouldn't hurt him too much. That is exactly what he's doing and he was not going to allow that to happen, he launched him off with a kick that sent him against the wall; before flying forwards to smash his gauntlet through as Mikekolt dodged and landed a spinning kick to his leg, immediately being rammed with his Shield afterwards before he blocked it and slid backwards. Now they were in a weapons lock, Mikekolt could not defeat him; he had to let him win and there was just no other choice left

Breyerkolt threw him off and delivered a headbutt against him, throwing some dust in his face to blind him afterwards; shoulder charging against his body before being thrown to the ground, stomping on his chest repeatedly until he was pulled to the ground. His brother that he fought then threw him off to the side and heavily smashed his gauntlet against his back to really make it hurt. His spine was feeling some pain but he could care less about deliberately letting him kick his ass until he was well bruised in the back and literally on his ass, of course every now and then he countered his attacks by parrying his gauntlet; landing a mighty kick to send him up against the wall

Breyerkolt smashed the ground before grabbing a large chunk of rock for him to carry as he threw it against his half-brother's left arm, hearing the sound of his left arm breaking before he tackled him to the ground once more; smashing his gauntlet onto his less dominant arm to further harm him and even landing a powerful stomp against him, however that alone did not stop Mikekolt from retaliating. He kicked him off and charged into him, carrying him by his chest before throwing him against the locked doors that had Rainserviper slithering away from the brawl that took place; taking off through the aquaduct archway down to where he could see them fighting. It was not looking good at all but Mikekolt was deliberately doing this on purpose, he was letting him win even after all of the beatings he was getting from him; looks like now the fight was about to come to an end as this happened next

He threw one of his projectile axes in an overhead arc against him which managed to send him to the ground, but not enough to really do any major damage to him; Breyerkolt let out once of his slobbering half-animal growl before throwing some more dust into his face, and charging into him as Mikekolt struggled against the might of the resentment driven brother that he didn't want to abandon all those ages ago. He kneed him in the stomach and ran to a wall where he proceeded to knee him directly in the face, kicking him afterwards in the skull as his half-brother recovered from his assault and threw Mikekolt into some thorns that had him stabbed in the back; making him bleed as if he wasn't bleeding by now

He struggled to free himself as he managed to free his shoulder and leg, yanking forwards on his back as he then fell to the ground; he can fight Breyerkolt no more as he limped up to the staircase and to the front doors, he just wanted to see Rainserviper right away. "Return to me, coward!" He screamed at him, using the same words he did when he turned their training session into a chase. Mikekolt was through with fighting and just wanted to stop

This did not matter once to Breyerkolt as he once again blinded him with dust before he got and grabbed him directly by the chest, running towards the front wall where he smashed his head against the wall five times before smothering his face on the stone ground where his blood stained the floor; he lifted him once more and crashed right through the front wall of the tower where they both fell to the entrance, of course he continued to smash his face in plently of times before sending his fist directly into his face just as they land to further hurt him. Breyerkolt's Rock Gauntlet was beginning to chip apart into pieces

"You ABANDONED me, you left me for dead!" Breyerkolt yelled as Mikekolt attempted to grab his shoulder guard, only for him to continue his slobbering half animal growl and beat him to a very bloody pulp half to death. Mikekolt could do nothing but let him punch him directly in the skull just as Alesandric did to him, smashing his face against both of the sides and bathing his face in his own blood. "Get up, fight me now!" He demanded but Mikekolt was in the mood to continue hurting his brother, especially now as Breyerkolt saw that he was not cooperating with him; further beating him half to death as he targeted his chest as well, roaring all the way as his slobber that landed on him turned to blood that he coughed up from his mouth at the torment he's suffered for too long: "I hate you so much, Mikekolt!" His brother looked him in the eyes and gave out a defiant grunt, spitting him in the left eye before he ended it all with a final blow that broke his face; splashing his blood into an entire lake that was enough to attract those who flew nearby

Breyerkolt's Rock Gauntlet finally fell apart and now his right arm was free, perhaps now he can make his brother fight him like he expects him to; but instead he was interrupted when Alesandric the Priest of Bolverk grabbed him by the back and walked over to the edge of the island that was about to collapse due to the beatdown he gave him. Mikekolt rolled upwards and stood from his knee as he saw him angrily drag his half-brother over to the seas, holding him over the edge before declaring to him: "YOU KILLED MY DAUGHTER MIKEKOLT, NOW YOU WILL SUFFER FOR IT!" Alesandric declared as he proceeded to jump off

"ARRGGHH! Get your hands off me, Mikekolt!" Breyerkolt called after him, forgetting his anger and begging for him to be saved by the same man he called a brother; now the same man he beaten to a very bloody pulp half to death, will he ever forgive him for that? As his vision was beginning to leave him, Mikekolt shakily stood up and limped towards the edge just as Drayko and the others landed in time to see him leaving the island

Drayko saw his student slowly limping forwards towards the edge as it all reminded him about himself after he defeated the Infernal Colossus of the Thunderbay Tribe, but he took the hit for one of his warriors by a fallen pillar and was actually smashed by both that and it's fallen hand. Here he was getting beaten until his blood was formed into a lake for the others to follow his scent to this god forsaken place, he wasn't going to interfere just yet as he heard about him when he first met Mikekolt; saying that he had a half-brother but lost him a long time ago. He wasn't going to lose him to Alesandric and he will save him, however he then fell to his knees and lurched forward towards the ground; throwing up and vomiting a deadly mountainous cascading amount of his redblood onto the ground, the support of his arms did little to stop his weakening strength and could not let him stand properly on his feet. He was doomed right from the beginning, he should've just asked his father if his half-brother lived so that he could save him earlier. Mikekolt's vision faded and thus his cursed fate trapped him inside of his mind, falling to the ground and continuing to bleed out into a puddle around him; but Drayko had no intentions on letting him rest just yet, he had other plans in mind

Removing his gauntlet and exposing his hand he brought out not only a bag along with a tube, but his Silver Knife as well since he possessed the darkblood in his veins; this was his backup plan in times like these since Mikekolt was very close to the edge where the bluffs of death awaited and beckoned for him to succumb to his scars. "What the hell are you doing Drayko?" Axethor asked uneasily, not wanting to see his best friend have to die on him

"Balancing the disorder and chaos within" Drayko responded with a cryptic answer that not only Toothless but also the Dragons understood, he stuck a tube into Mikekolt's open scar on he got from his brawl against his half-brother before grasping his Silver Knife; slowly ripping his hand open before pouring his own blood into the bag, this was more than enough to have him survive but also give him power like he did as a gift from him. He pumped his blood into Mikekolt's veins and preformed his darkblood transfusion, which was making itself known by most of the wounds healing themselves; Rainserviper flew and landed near him as he was struggling to wake up, there were some twitching movements that indicated struggle and eventually feral like breathing that was tame but threatening

The darkblood transfusion was completed as although Mikekolt's new powers and abilities have not manifested just yet, it would have to do for now as he reawakened albeit with a bit of bleeding slobber leaking from his mouth; he began to make a run for it before jumping off the edge with a leap into the air, as Rainserviper took him upon his back to follow the path where the final resting place of Alesandric the Priest of Bolverk awaited them. The scent of his half-brother's blood were going to lead them exactly to where their final battle was about to take place, although they could not let either of them see them as they must hide within the clouds; Breyerkolt must've still hated him for letting him win because he doesn't feel like he deserved that triumph over him, and Alesandric believed him to be dead after what his brawl in the tower

"I'm going after him, I don't want to see my friend get hurt by that Priest" Axethor stated as he mounted onto Vulcanus

"This is not a fight to interrupt, it's between him and his failures of the past; go if you must but even Breyerkolt knows that you did nothing to save him either since you told me that you were there as well" Drayko crossed his arms

"Alright I give, I lied about seeing him be taken away; I just thought he was done for and there was no saving him, I was afraid that I would end up like him. But I am not a coward!" Axethor revealed the truth to Drayko and the others, as Vulcanus rubbed his head against him for comfort

"Thanks for telling me the truth, now I have even more of a reason not to bring you with me on missions like these" Drayko sarcastically replied, knowing that he really didn't mean it but just liked to act like an asshole regardless

Nevertheless, Axethor took off to the skies to follow and pursue after his best friend as he was not willing to let his best friend die; although he did have some questions in his head that even he was not willing nor prepared to ask: Did the brothers really have powers that came from getting even a drop of Dragon's blood in their veins?

HTTYD

Thanks to the darkblood that now ran through his veins and was given to him by Drayko who preformed a blood transfusion just to save him, Mikekolt jumped off from the back of his bud Rainserviper and dived towards the edge of the canyon; bringing out Tiburonkolt's Tomahawk before stabbing into the wall of dirt where he slid downwards for a moment before stopping altogether. He scaled the wall and moved to the left in order to reach the overarching cliff that went dangerously outwards, below lied the sea and that impact was enough to drown someone who couldn't swim; he and his brother knew damn well how to swim and they're not gonna drown in the ocean below them. Speaking of which he climbed for awhile until Mikekolt could see both Breyerkolt and Alesandric in a weapon's lock, as his brother was using his hands to keep the Priest of Bolverk's crosier away for him long enough to throw him over the cliff. Mikekolt continued to climb until he heard his half-brother declare this:

"You no longer have power over me and neither my fate, Alesandric!" Breyerkolt venomously spewed against the Priest, who was more angered over the fact that this warrior was not the one that the oracle proclaimed to him; he threw him off and kicked him over the edge where he could only hang on to the edge of the cliff

"You are not the rising warrior who will bring destruction to the men of this Archipelago, the oracle had lied and delivered a false envisage to fool me" Alesandric proceeded to leave him, knowing full well and expecting that Mikekolt had come kill him; Breyerkolt couldn't hold on much longer as his brother called out to him

"I'm coming for you brother, hang on!" Mikekolt rushed his way over from the cliffside of this rock they stood on, and were about to fight together on; he furiously climbed from the walls and reached over the overhanging ledge, rushing over to the tip before grabbing Breyerkolt's right hand. He tried to pull him up but slipped further over the tip and had to use both of his arms to pull him back onto the ledge, including his left arm that was ready to be replaced with a prosthetic

With his strength he pulled Breyerkolt over the edge and done the impossible, he had saved his brother from death and thus caused the failures of his past to cease; everything was now in his grasp, they were nearly there as he offered his hand to him. Letting him decide that if he wanted him to help him up to the ground, Breyerkolt had not forgotten the brotherhood they both had together and because he saved him earlier; they had a enemy that was in need of some serious ass whooping, but not with their separate numbers alone. He grabbed him by his hand and was helped upwards to stand on the ground, even with their wounds they stood tall and would continue to fight until their final breath; no one will stop them now. Especially as he recalled this from their childhood

"A fearsome warrior does not let his back fall to the ground beaten, right brother?" Breyerkolt asked him

"I will not lose you again Breyerkolt, now come with me; the fight is not over until this war has been won by the both of us!" Mikekolt gave him his word as he handed him his Shield and his original sword, the latter was for him to keep as he'll get himself an new sword that will be made in the image of both his brother and his ancestor Tiburonkolt. In the meantime he has his ancestor's tomahawk with him, if he had a son then that will be his name and yes his ancestor had a nickname which was a portmanteau of both his and his father's name: "Tiburoachkolt (TIE-BUR-ROACH) the Trapper of Deception" due to not truly being a Dragon Trapper as they came for their knowledge, not for their business

Now truly rescued from his bindings and saved by his brother who had not abandoned him as he angrily believed out of madness, the now reunited Castlekroftservkhall Bros. traversed the pathway to where Alesandric was waiting for them both; it was time to stop him from capturing any more children whose oracle foretells all of these lies to him, although was this oracle truly evil in a way or was it being forced against it's will? They best not dwell on that thought any longer as they were nearly there at the end, all they had to do now was to jump down to large arena that will serve as their final confrontation against the same man they both shared their own hatred against

The arena where Alesandric stood with his crosier at the northern edge featured wide space all around with a large disc in the middle that was comprised of bricks, there were some tiny castle battlement walls surrounding the outer edges with flags blowing from atop the spears that had no pointy tips on the top; they were placed on each of the borders all in a pattern of sorts that did not interfere with the ones who were fighting in this makeshift arena. There is large rocky walls that border everything else though so at least there's that, plus Alesandric was strong enough to smash his opponents enough to seriously wound them to the point of needing some medical attention. The two brothers dropped down and stepped forward as Mikekolt spun his tomahawk around while Breyerkolt was ready to ram him through with the Shield was given to by his brother for now, he'll give it back to him once this battle has been won by them

"The oracle may have yet spoken the truth, the rising warrior whose tattoos spell the doomed fate of the Archipelago will bring about the destruction of the Dragons who believe they can live together with the men of this massive sea barren series of islands. Drayko chose unwisely that day as he chose you Mikekolt when it should've been your brother instead, this matters not now as nothing you do is of your own choice; the Norns have deemed victory for not only me but your enemies who will triumph over your love for these devils" Alesandric hypocritically deemed as he turned to face them while speaking

"The Hunters do not decide both of our fates, Alesandric!" Mikekolt screamed at him as Rainserviper and Poesidonsplinter came over to aid the respective brothers individually, but the Priest of Bolverk continued to say otherwise

"Everyone of the Dragon Hunters tribe decides and the Norns of Fate make it so, you are nothing but a pawn to them in order to get their retribution for the deaths you have caused; everyone who is close to you are being drawn on the walls and engraved in a story that you do not know is being submitted. Pathetic..." Alesandric had no relations to the Dragon Hunters but he agreed with their intentions to commit genocide on all of these devils

"You will not lay a finger on them, no matter how long I either live or how short before I die!" Breyerkolt got in front of Poseidonsplinter, hearing about what his brother had been up to; especially when he heard about the events that went on in his absence

"Now is the time, Mikekolt... the beginning of the end starts here!" Alesandric, the Priest of Bolverk spread both of his arms outwards and announced as both of the Castlekroftservkhall Bros. prepared their tomahawk, sword and shield respectively while the two Dragons were ready to fight side by side. The end starts right now

Rainserviper and Poseidonsplinter took off to the air in order to aid the respective brothers while they fought their enemy from below. Alesandric swung his crosier against Breyerkolt's Shield who charged forward to stab him with the tusks that sprouted out forwards, Mikekolt came up close to swing his tomahawk from left to right; ending it with a slash downwards to his skull which sent him stumbling backwards a little bit. His brother called out his name and threw a projectile axe in return that was blocked, but allowed him to slash away with his new sword against his body to shed some blood that fell onto the floor; Mikekolt jumped in with a tomahawk chop against his shoulder, but was smacked away from him. He brought out his Revenant's Talon and shot some arrows at him, with the Priest getting hit in the legs and his brother smacking him to the side to send him flying and tumbling over on the ground. Firing off a few rings of flames and some sonic waves to help the brothers all the while

The Priest let out a scream as Mikekolt jumped into the air and slammed his tomahawk into his cranial scalp, that was enough to have him throw him off and while he was distracted by him; Breyerkolt rammed against him through with the tusks of his brother's Shield and got him trying to remove the tusks from his chest, with Mikekolt throwing a projectile axe to send him collapsing to the ground. But when he recovered and slammed his crosier to cause a loud ringing sound against the metal disc that was sensitive upon contact, he grabbed his neck before throwing him up against the southern wall of the arena where he then tried to strangle him to death. "Breyerkolt!" Mikekolt called out to his brother as he picked up an axe and threw it against the Priest's back, freeing him as he brought out his tomahawk and swung to the back of his neck; stabbing him deeper in the flesh before he jumped to the side and threw him over to the center. Breyerkolt came charging with his brother's Shield and stabbed him through before Mikekolt slashed him over the edge with a swipe of his tomahawk, but Alesandric used his crosier to save himself. He was a endurable old man they'll give him that, nothing's gonna let him be killed unless it's old age

Breyerkolt shoulder charged Mikekolt out of the way and took the hit as he was then getting strangled, his brother threw another projectile axe to distract him and this time struck him in the back of his shin; with him grabbing his beard to headbutt him before stabbing his sword to his chest, which he easily removed with some noticable pain he was suffering due to the blood pouring out from his mouth. But he grabbed him by the chest before slamming him to the walls and dropping him to the ground he smashed him on the back: "Mikekolt!" He called to his brother who threw a projectile axe against his cheek, continuing this cycle for awhile in the same pattern until Alesandric was about to use his crosier to stab him; with his brother running up to stab him directly into his forehead where his brain was weakened to the point where he dropped his brother

However in that instant Mikekolt was slammed to the right wall before being slammed to the left, onto the ground more than once before throwing him against the left wall again; but this time a boulder was sent to further crush him in the left arm, fully fracturing the bones inside and stripping him of any chance that it would heal. Due to his darkblood not fully manifesting in order to give him powers and abilities of his own, the crushing impact made him fall to the ground with the dust settling; Mikekolt gave out a pained scream before he fully met face to the stone ground of the arena where he bled out, he was not dead but the total cost of what he's been through had really put him out of the fight. Breyerkolt turned to see his fallen brother covered in blood and dust, which made him call out his name just as Rainserviper landed near right by his side to protect him from further harm: "Mikekolt!" His voice was urgent

Alesandric only laughed as Breyerkolt angrily turned to face him, letting out a much longer and deadlier slobbering growl that sounded like a roar; his tattoos seemingly glowing like fires of destruction with a furiously burning tuscany yellow to salamander orange and an scarlet red color. The anger of the rising warrior who was fearsome as the rays of the sun whose heat spreaded throughout the environment, he was growling like an animal and snarling like a beast; now he has gone too far by hurting his brother, this time he will NOT be merciful to his attackers who threaten him and his brother! It also looked like that some molten embers from a candle were dripping out of his tattoos which looked creepy, but nevertheless Breyerkolt was through fighting the Priest of Bolverk; he was going to die now!

Imbued with flames on his brother's former sword that was given to him as well has taking his brother's flaming sword known as the Phoenixripper, Breyerkolt spared no time in finishing off Alesandric once and for all; he violently slashed against his crosier recklessly without once thinking as he managed to disarm him and stab him through with his own weapon. After stabbing both of his two front thighs he slashed them to the sides and disabled him from walking, leaving him only to crawl as he couldn't get away from him; instead he was grabbed by the beard and smashed against the stone rocks after he was called insignifcant, he taunted to him about his brother suffering because of his desire to doom the home they live in and punched in the face. Slamming his skull against the wall and stabbing his stomach before throwing him to the wall, carrying both flaming swords as the Priest then stated that his fate lies in the hands of the Dragon Hunters; with him approaching however he began to beg for mercy. "You cannot kill me, I am unarmed and if you do; then your soul will be just as even more cursed like mine and my beloved daughter whom I shall be reunited in Valhalla with her!" Alesandric proclaimed

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR PREACHINGS, OLD MAN!" Breyerkolt screamed as he ran in to not only rip his chest open with the open wound in his upper body of the torn robes he wore, but to stab both of the flaming swords into his lungs that were now exposed; both of them snarled at each other as he dug the weapons deeper and deeper until he could go no further. Alesandric kept giving his courageous look on that face like he was not afraid of death, but suddenly let out a scream upon the flames exploding; blowing him up into pieces of his limbs and his head which was stabbed onto his brother's original sword, Breyerkolt spit in his eye one last time before dumping all of the pieces into the ocean out of the arena. His and his brother's most notorious nemesis who had taken him away was done for, the battle has been won; but that victory didn't feel very lively at this moment, turning to face back at his fallen brother

Mikekolt had been taken down and it was all because he delivered a beatdown against him just because he didn't rescue him sooner and thought he had abandoned him, Breyerkolt approached his body and flipped him over; wanting to have some atonement before he proceeded to carry him the rest of the way on his back, with both of their respective Dragons known to no other one than Rainserviper and Poseidonsplinter following him every step of the way. They solemnly climbed up the hidden stairs outside of the arena and ascended slowly, overcome with grief and wanting to give him his thanks for rescuing him when he wakes up; climbing up to the tallest point of this island they were on when Drayko and the others arrived at their location with Axethor running over to see his best friend, devastated at the sight of him so bloodied and defeated. His left arm was fully crushed to dust and had very little blood inside, Drayko placed a hand on his shoulder guard and nodded as Breyerkolt laid him to rest on the canopy that Arson the Medic had brought; his favorite teachers like Eret, Bladehead and Fishlegs all paid their respects to him along with the rest of the Knights

"You are free now... brother" Breyerkolt spoke the exact same words that Mikekolt spoke to him when he rescued him at the now collapsed island that held the Temple of Bolverk, Arson nodded and took him away to be treated under his care; he will need that arm cut off as sad it might've been, even some of the greatest warriors had to get some kind of prosthetic. Rain followed his fallen rider while Poseidonsplinter stayed behind, cooing and rubbing against Breyerkolt's side as he stroked him with his warm hand; the anger that engulfed him thanks to the tattoos he was given might have also been amplified by the darkblood that ran in his veins. However he didn't exactly understand what gave him these powers and abilities, as Drayko came to comfort him

"Have you ever been bathed in the darkblood by that Priest during the years of torment?" He asked him

"Yes but it was when he... uhh, he dunked my head into a now dried pool of Dragon blood he killed to fill the pool up; I didn't think my wounds were still open though after he threw my body into the actual pool itself. It was all thick and I really needed something to wipe it all off just for me to see again" Breyerkolt recalled as it was another unpleasant memory to think about

"Then come with to the School of Dragons, this Thunderdrum needs someone like you to take care of him. Axethor would also like to see you as well" Drayko stroked Poseidonsplinter and showed him to his brother's best friend who had grown well since the last time they've met

"Axethor, I've missed you but not as much as my brother; what has become of our parents?" Breyerkolt walked over to him as Bovarsson looked up and responded

"Herkatlore is living elsewhere with your cousins like Cocytuskolt for example because she's being stalked by someone who wants her to be his alone, and Roachkolt is hunting him down to make sure she will come back to live back at Owl Gut Island. Your grandfather has died from tuberculosis as news of it reached me and as for me, I had to let my pet Terror go for him to live a better life without me; that's what my mother said to me..." Axethor turned his head away

"Grandpakolt died? No... Mikekolt told me that but I didn't think you would say the same as well, then for his memory I'll keep fighting like he always wanted me to; Grandmakolt would be just as happy for me as he is for my brother. Let's go to this School of Dragons that the leader of your clan mentioned, I don't want to keep him waiting any longer when we arrive" Breyerkolt wanted nothing but to see his brother again as he mounted onto Poseidonsplinter and took off

Drayko mounted onto Toothless and proceeded to lead the way for them back to the School of Dragons, where they were going to return to their main threat at hand and see them both come back with a returning and new student; mattered not if Breyerkolt had no knowledge of the changes on the outside world, they were going to make him learn what's happened in the past few years. What happened next? Nothing really as Mikekolt reawakened now with the darkblood running in his veins and got himself a new prosthetic for his left arm, he now had his darkblood manifesting slowly but steadily as it was growing stronger and stronger even when he was left unconcious for a few weekends; Breyerkolt learned everything about the current situation and after letting his brother keep his original sword while also getting his Shield back, he decided to forge himself a new one just in case. Now that the fate of Alesandric was sealed and the Priest of Bolverk was no more, the Dragonroot Company was about to make their strike

This time, the Castlekroftservkhall Bros. will be there to stop them as the two of them wanted to end their plans to crush Draconia under their grasp; but for now things have never been so soothing to finally reunite with a long lost family member, especially when it was no one else but a brother whose love still remained in the end...

**THE BROTHERLY END...**

* * *

This marks the end of the Brotherhood Arc of School of Dragons: Titan Uprising and I hope you enjoyed it all the way through, if for any reason did not however I want to know what exactly happened that made you not enjoy this arc; reasonable and explaining the flaws is what I ask for, not sugarcoated flames that target my protagonist with bullshit claims that he's a Gary Stu when that is not the case about him at all. Heh, but would you actually believe me when I say that I originally had the intentions to have Breyerkolt be killed at the climax of the final end? I actually would've but... Mikekolt's suffered enough already, to kill him off would mean that he risked his life for nothing and came all this way just to have his brother be taken away; this time however, there is no hope of rescuing him. This is supposed to be based off the PSP God of War title: "Ghost of Sparta" after all. Here is what I wish to see for all three chapters of Brotherhood Arc:

1: What the Hell Happened to make you not enjoy this?

2: Was the ending bittersweet?

3: Did the motivation to find his half-brother not make sense?

4: Is Alesandric the Priest of Bolverk one of the absolute worst villains compared to my other take on the main villains of the HTTYD Franchise?

5: What exactly did you wish to see from this Arc and how would you write it?

In the meantime though I will be writing down the next chapter and if you've read the HTTYD Comic: "The Legend of Ragnarok" then you will that a fan favorite Changewing will appear as someone who'll begin to understand the unseen difficulties of my protagonist's life since it was not all what you think that it was based on how I wrote his past. Still you know, this is turning out to be quite a shorter story than I thought so and I'm not gonna make any deliberate chances to make it longer; it's only because I want to give you a short chapter so you can have it easy. Now then the next chapter of course will mostly show what's happened since then and Mikekolt's interaction with Phantom, so there's no stopping me from telling you about what's about to happen next time; at least it's not gonna take three chapters to tell the story this time around, it was quite unpleasant but it was satisfying to me in the end and that's what mattered the most


	9. Phantom Pain

(A/N: In the HTTYD Comic "The Legend of Ragnarok" it was Hiccup who was being hypnotized by Phantom to do some stupid shit like sleep in the rafters and kiss Tuffnut. Here the idea for this chapter was supposed to be that Mikekolt's tolerance for the hostile behavior that she is displaying towards him is slowly running out, especially when he reaches the boiling point. What he does next is not something you would expect him to do especially when it's a Dragon and not a Hunter, but that's what happens when your taking advantage and taking him for granted; he does something as rash as this; just like in the Comic there is a bigger threat in need of her hypnotizing abilities, except it's brought forth by the Dragonroot Company to begin their assault on the School. Enjoy)

There was nothing that felt more sad that you were not able to understand what makes an Dragon of all beasts stubborn enough to refuse being tamed by you, the ones that seemed to hate and want to kill you however are the ones that want to save your life in the end; this is the exact case of a young female Changewing who was named Phantom as she once changed the thoughts of despair from a young man like our hero while he formed an bond with her who was violent and hypnosis creative. To him she reminded him about his evil shadow in times of this lonesome nature that would make him do things that were considered rash, as well as tribute to a cavalier nature that would make show no concern about the actions that he would commit. It was to be considered a counterpart to the time when Drayko once met the former frozen Skrill who was now Bladehead's friend, Storm as neither of them wanted to get involved with each other; but fate brought them together on the very night where he left him to be alone, Storm refused to let him starve himself to death and came to not only know but understand Drayko's bloodlust for seeing his father murdered before his eyes. It alone was something he could not oppose as it was justified for the road to patricide was a dark path. It all began here at the School of Dragons where Mikekolt and his rescued brother Breyerkolt were enjoying themselves at the Lookout section, he had his left arm prosthetic hidden underneath his black ribbed glove to make it look like he still had his hand; thanks to the inventive mind of Drayko nevertheless

The rays of the sunlight bathed over them and their Dragons in the partly cloudy light oak and tortilla brown sky with the sun resonating, shining down on them both as they lied down on the grass; enjoying the warmth they were given. Mikekolt breathed one out as he woke up from his dream where he experienced the living memory of the Hell in the Desert torture method that the Marauders used on them, this is what was found in the memory of this unbearable moment at Darkheart Prison; prior to rescuing his half-brother::

_Even now as he lied on the stone ground the memories and the dreams of what he survived from could not be real, for who could ever expect to live after what they do to their victims like him and prisoners like the others who opposed them. They do not enslave them like the former Lava Lout Tribe in the ancient times for they have no use for slaves, but their leader known only as the Infernal Jackal who appeared to be more of a monster than a man thought the same thing. He mysteriously disappeared in the time when Oswald was known as his former name: "The Antagonistic" but having returned from when Viggo began to move onto the concern of any upcoming rebellions, with rumors flying around that this feral beast never aged due to being cursed by the Egyptian God, Set when his men traveled to that land of the deserts where the sandstorms raged onwards_

_Mikekolt had been subjected to the worst of the Marauders who tortured him on the orders of Ryker Grimborn, suspecting him to have carried vital information they could use against the Knights; but there was no such evidence he carried such plans on him whatsoever, this did not matter to them at all because they believe he was resisting their torture and he was quite the unbreakable and untamable spirit they'll give him that. The endless nights of the screaming of agony and his blood staining the walls of his cell, he was struggling weakly as they carried him by the arms towards their infamous method who had driven them to this point as they have been tolerant and patient for long enough; throwing him onto the dunes which were comprised of synthetically created grains of sand of their desert and closed the doors on him. These grains were enough to pelt and stab into the organic flesh of the victims who were cowering in fear as the bright light turned on, the rays that emulated sunlight bathing down on them as they all began to burn from the heat; as such when steam began to evaporated from their skin_

_"This is your final warning Castlekroftservkhall, you will either tell us what you know about the Knights that you ally yourself with; or you will not leave this prison with your life" Ryker's voice called out from behind the hidden observation room_

_"Go back to hell Ryker, I have nothing for you to know about..." Mikekolt's resistance always defied against the orders of the Dragon Hunters who demanded that he give up what they wanted to know from him, just so they can stop their enemies from interfering in their business. Ryker's voice spoke one last time as it would seem that his brother Viggo had obviously taken pity on him_

_"You chose this path, Castle; now you're going to be given no mercy, as I will not indulge you nor Drayko like my brother does" In that instant the enslaved Sand Wraiths who were driven to rage by the Dragon Root they've subjected them to appeared from below the dunes as they began to spew their boiling sand towards them, scorching their victims with the weak fire as they were further tortured when this happened_

_The Marauders dumped the same sand they created onto them as the deadly grains entered their open wounds, stinging as they made their prisoners scream and roll all around the floor to stop the pain but ultimately making it worse as the heated rays of the emulated sunlight above became even more hotter and hotter than before. A large device had begun to blow the deadly grains of sand everywhere, clouding his and the eyesights of the prisoners and they could not see anything; their skin were bleeding down while Mikekolt struggled to even move a muscle just as he collapsed to his knees, clutching his stomach as he felt like he was going to throw up and pass out due to a heat stroke. He began coughing up an real storm of his own when the grains got into his mouth just from breathing, some of the others began to reach out to the Gods who abandoned them but fell to the floor drying as they were burned to the bone; the rest lived on as they were more of the heavily resistant prisoners. But they knew how to deal with resistant prisoners as they Marauders swarmed out from the dunes in the torture room and began to tackle them to the ground one by one, all of them were being pounded and smashed before getting slammed to a very bloody pulp_

_Mikekolt was grabbed by the legs of an Marauder as it jumped and slammed his broken back to the ground, now he was fully incapable of moving as they began to swarm him everywhere as they grabbed him by the face; bludgeoning his face with their spiked gauntlets, slamming his skull against the walls and stabbing him with their spikes as each and every one of them took advantage of him. His eyes were becoming drenched and soaked in his blood that made his blindness worse, he could only hear the sounds of them beating down on him; everything felt like his life was starting to fade because not only were there was darkness, but there was also a cold chill running through him as the last thing he could hear was the sound of them dragging him away. He was still breathing though but he was silent and brief, moving to the side and having his blood sprout out from his mouth; the only words speaking for him was the one name he could only cry out for_

_"Rainseviper..." His voice was dry and his jaw hurt when he spoke, as he was thrown against the wall back into the highest cell of the second to final floor of Darkheart Prison_

_Mikekolt's resistance and defiance in front of the Dragon Hunters and it's ally branches were giving the prisoners courage to begin their underground revolt against their enemies, many freed themselves while some who lost their lives would not go unremembered; and it was all because of the Castlekroftservkhall Clan's deceitful desires to join forces with the Dragon Hunter's trapping division branch, only to steal their knowledge and use it against their allies afterwards. Another thing that was according to his cousin Drakekolt was that resistance has always ran in the family just as diseases do not in the Ingermans, their knowledge of Dragons of both their powers and flaws alike have always been passed down; treachery and exile do not run in the family as well, but neither arrogance nor pride are the same. But now that this memory has been shown, it was time to return back to reality at last_::

He felt soothed of his troubles as Rainserviper and Breyerkolt were there with him by his side, this life was the living hell as nothing beats having a Dragon like his by one's side lovin' the setting sun at the end of each day. His half-brother was informed about the Dragonroot Company as mentioned previously and he was now on the look out for their barque ships and with a branch name like that they're bound to be chock full of that poison, thank god for the Gronckle's immunity because even they can cheat being poisoned too. Judging by the list of Maeve's comrades which there weren't too many of them, one of the members were bound to attack the school; if it was not mentioned before this is what their ships and crest appeared to look like:

It was a simple thick fern green circle surrounding the Dragon Root stock shown in the middle that sprouted wings for they tend to keep themselves highly respected to the Hunters Army since they're the ones who are helping them get boosts in their weaponry, but to help them in recovering from the mass losses they've suffered because of their enemies. These wings were also to match Maeve's Buffalord and there were also some magenta purple streaks on the sides, going downwards in order to match the scar war paint over her right eye; it should be mentioned that Ryker Grimborn fully supported their intentions and was by their side all the way through, he hasn't forgotten what Raedwit the Illusionist did to him

Their barques sported a similar design to the brigantines but the spikes themselves were dipped in Dragon Root as they were the providers to such poison, if their productions were not done back at the excavation sites where they provided the substance then they were out sailing in the seas, where their production was all done on board with their laced weapons armed and ready to attack any one who flies to their location to attack; especially the likes of the Knights and their Dragons. They however were mostly spending their time at the sites in the process of strip mining that Fishlegs had figured out and turned out to be right awhile back; although he first suspected this happening when they were being imprisoned at Darkheart Prison. Their soldiers mostly consisted of Dragon Root infected Dragons they unleashed upon the regions of the Archipelago, but to those who were not happened to be Dragon Hunter Elites who offered to aid them in helping the Hunters return to their business once and for all

Their helmets had german camo grey leather cowls and their three spikes were dipped in the substance; they wore either magenta, fern green or even melot red armored scaled tunics. Their shoulder guards were triple layered duckbill pauldrons in the sense they also had three substance dipped spikes, with the first two diagonally slanted to the sides and the third one standing upright; their vests were made of Buffalord skin in the spirit of their leader Maeve the Matron of Dragons and their boots had three studded straps to keep them on, with some grey fur on the top rim edges. Their arms were wrapped in leather wrappings with bracers for protection, their battleskirts all around their waists were also made from Buffalord skin and at last they wore shin guards on their black leggings. Finally, they all wielded Gronckle Iron weapons such as swords and axes

Breyerkolt continued to wear his armor and now wore something on his upper tunic as it was a seamless diamond gambeson with an leather vest, having two straps attached to the upper edges of the uniform that went all around his neck; with a v-neck cut on the front as it still showed some of his tattoos, with a furry hood on the back. His sword rested diagonally on the right of his shoulder guard which now sported the same razor blades as he did, which of course they were bigger and slanted on the sides of the left and right edges. His half-brother in the meantime had a new sword that looked like it was inspired by a double edged scimitar, with a very long dual layered blade like Tiburonkolt's Tomahawk; for now it was not on him as the Phoenixripper will have to do the job for him

Drayko silently approached the two with an look of concern that seemed to have been drawn on his face since he had both his fingers pressed against his downwards tilted forehead, and his right arm supported by his left; something was clearly on his mind as Breyerkolt was the first to stand up and ask him: "There an issue, Lord Drayko?" He called him by his formal title that General Scorpio along with the Pendulum Guardians referred him to

"We'll need you both and Axethor at the Arena, the Executioner's got one hell of a fighter of Rose's breed; the others won't go near her at all" Drayko informed him as Mikekolt silently stood to the ground and began to walk off to the destination in mind

"Axethor's making progress with Vulcanus but that's just about it, complaining about being gnawed on the head just for the fact that it's his way of showing affection. At least he's not the one starting fires in the villaeg because Chief Gort's going to have him isolated until his shedding ends, but we all know how sensitive he can be; so much that he's going to fly away into a volcano that's made even worse because of his condition, not to mention he doesn't like waiting for too long" Mikekolt speculated to himself

"Now that's a suicide mission just to get him back if I ever heard one" Breyerkolt followed his half-brother to the Arena

After grabbing Axethor with them they arrived at their destination to find the students being tended by the medical riders led under the instructions of Arson and Tidalwing, all thanks to the likes of being burned by acid and hypnotized; a Changewing was found at the far end of the west side snarling and growling for whatever reason this individual might have against the students. It was then that Drayko appeared and directed them three to her as he began to explain:

"Meet Phantom, she's not very nice nor comfortable with anyone here as the students want her back in her cage permanently and how she will be tamed, that right there's the mystery for one like her classification suggests. Her name came from this creative mind: Tame her without trial and effort then consider this a boost in arrogance, I do not expect you to do just that right away" Drayko bluntly informed them as he spread his arm out to her

Phantom had an solid currant and scarlet red color to her scales with lighter merlot spots on her body, having faint peach pink shades on her wings with some mauve purple on the bottom; her underbelly was an pale flax yellow color with an eggnog tan undertone to it, as her claws appeared to be an filthy sand dollar tan color. She had an very nasty habit of shooting streams of acid to anyone who comes too close, but also had an mischievous but creative way of utilizing her hypnosis to send those on wild adventures worth hearing for the hell of it. Finally, she was known to be stubborn as she refused to be tamed by the students of Drayko; there was an secret revealed to taming her but it seemed that the students would rather not be involved after what she done to them

"Take warning there: Phantom's a violent girl and you'll know no hell like the nasty habits of a Changewing like her, you will bring out the Revenant's Talon on her without warning before you know it" Drayko warned Mikekolt about her behavior who gave out a narcoleptic to insomniac yawn that made some of the students think they they're hearing a fatigue Dragon nearby who hasn't slept for hours before sunrise

"Now she's going to be your next leader of whatever the hell you decide for your stealth and recon team, now let's get started" Mikekolt nodded and regarded his warning before heading off to confront her

As with every student who came within her presence she growled at Mikekolt, but also planned a very nasty adventure to send him on as her pupils deliated into slits before swirling around; however she was annoyed by the fact that he paid no attention to her face but instead looked at what was directly in front of him, which just so happened to be her underbelly as she turned to the man who stopped in front of her. Seeing that Drayko told him about her intentions to send her victims on crazy adventures, she fired some corrosive acid against him; making him dodge to the side before attempting to melt Mikekolt's flesh off which forced him to stab his sword to the ground. However he showed no difference as she continued to snarl at him, Axethor came with his friend as he told him this:

"She's not cooperating, she's not going to be tamed as of today" Axethor really wanted to move on when he hasn't made his attempt to train her

"This is not over between us Phantom, I will know what makes you stubborn" Mikekolt calmly told her as the Changewing only took that as an threat and spat acid near him, with them both leaving to continue the rest of their day. Drayko on the other hand however turned to Toothless and nodded, judging by how the events would turn out; his patience will not last very long as he may be tolerant as of this time and the first few days of the week, but each sign of her defiance shows his anger growing worse and worse by the second

For now however Mikekolt grabbed a bite at the mess hall as he couldn't stop yawning, not even as he ate his bacon and pepperjack burgermeat lunch that was warmed up with salty fries that had cheese more melty than flowing magma itself; by the way the cheese was fucking gross and not to mention it was burning his face, letting off some steam on his skin due to his drowsiness. His exertion from going off to rescue the half-brother he left behind from the Priest of Bolverk had taken it's effect on him from the morning he awakened, the pain did not strike until he slipped on his gauntlet like prosthetic underneath his arm that was injected with an bone growth serum; which would have his arm regrown soon but for now he usually hid his arm underneath his glove and arm wrappings. Never mind that his left arm made some silent to inaudible sounds of mechanical whirling about, not even an Speed Stinger could paralyze this arm; it was never really cut off from the beginning, but it was not meant to be known to anyone as it acted like an aid while his arm healed. Axethor on the other hand whenever he was in Dragur's class just wanted to slam his skull against the table since no one can understand him, not even with the sessions that always had a translator with them; which was the reason why Lethalruin always translated for Mikekolt whenever they began, too bad he had come down with an illness when they were learning Dragonese

For the next few days at the School of Dragons with Mikekolt confronting Phantom to make her less violent, the progress was far more slim than he could've known of as Axethor lost all hope in doing so within two days while his friend remained the way that he was. Although it was his patience that he was losing and not the war against the Dragonroot Company, whom they were definitely planning an assault soon since they haven't heard from them since he's heard the news about them targeting him as well. His attempts to train her resulted in mostly failures that he will not take responsibility for, neither will anyone who was close to him; these are the following results:

His approach without an weapon proved to be of no use as Phantom took advantage by hypnotizing and sending him to act like a servant to another one of her own kind, who easily exploited him until he regained his trance and gave her the middle finger; however he was still indifferent towards her as he wanted to make sure she was less violent than what she is to all of the students. A follow up attempt resulted in being forced to bash against her skull with his Shield after spewing acid against him

The second approach involved bringing some food to feed her, disregarding that she literally bitten the hand that was feeding her; which made Mikekolt growl in pain as he ripped his arm away from her bloodstained fangs, making her spit it out in disgust due to the taste of copper and immediately began licking the ground to remove the remnants of what the blood of an Castlekroftservkhall tasted like while the man in question left as pieces of his sanity and his tolerance were breaking away like pebbles of a rock. Although the taste of Mikekolt's blood did have her perk up when the after taste kicked in, seems like Drayko's given him his blood but for what reason? Even then, that scent has been with him for even before he came from nowhere; how did he come to be is what she wants to know

The third approach happened to be where Mikekolt was starting to get angry as she was going to keep putting up a fight by continiously spitting acid at him much more violently and using her prehistine tail to lash against both his face and body, this of course forced him to bring his knife out to threaten by stabbing her; which only made her even more hostile than she was, once again she hypnotized him before sending Mikekolt to kiss an Skrill which was evidence by the smoke that steaming off from his back. He left without a word spoken and didn't even seem to have any knowledge that he just kissed Frynir, nothing mattered now as she knew he didn't acknowledge her presence; even then she'll just give what Phantom hypnotized him to do just so she could be satisfied. Although she can taste some of Mikekolt's blood, and that is NOT his blood that's running in his veins; the Skrill turned to look at Drayko, continuing to keep her presence unknown to those around her

All in all the following attempts each resulted in Phantom taking advantage of Mikekolt and taking him for granted, causing his patience to run out as he placed his belt on; grabbing his tomahawk and leaving the studyspace for the Arena where she was ready to hypnotize him again. But this time he was not fucking around with Phantom's bullshit, he has been tolerant throughout the entire situation that Drayko was having; and she still would not let him know what makes her hostile, now it's going to become harder and dangerous when he puts an scar on her scales. Rainserviper along with Deathstalker and Blood 'n Bone's were found sitting at the seats of the Arena, as their eyes narrowed at what their rider was about to do against the Changewing who'd hypnotized him before sending him on adventures more crazy than the shedding sanity of Dagur the Deranged; speak of the devil where the fuck was he in times like these?!

He arrived at the entrance and was now on the edge as he held his Tiburonkolt's Tomahawk in his hands, ready to chop on sight whenever Phantom made anymore sudden attacks on him as he had been driven to madness by this point; once she appeared out from nowhere thanks to her camouflage ability that all her breed had, she resorted to her violent ways once again as she spat some acid near him. But Mikekolt only raised his tomahawk with one hand, shortening his breaths and really starting to burn off some steam; she was in a really horrible mood as of this day and Mikekolt picked the worst timing to make it even more so, especially as his patience had ran out and he resorted to threatening her with a weapon of his: she roared at him but he yelled back at her

"You shut the fuck up Phantom, I'm not interested in your bullshit no more!" He tightened his grip and prepared to chop into her skull, now he's really gone over the edge as of this point: "You've pissed me off for the final time here, your violent behavior ends now!" Mikekolt tilted his glasses downwards for Phantom to meet his dark walnut brown eyes, glinting with the rays of the sunlight reflecting off from the lenses; his fury will not be extinguished nor denied as Axethor attempted to reason with him by intervening

"God dammit Mikey, put the tomahawk down-" Mikekolt turned to face him

"I'm not dropping that shit!" He shouted

"You better put it down Michaengelokolt, there's going to be more than hell to pay if you-" Axethor started

"You shut the fuck up!" He turned to aim his Revenant's Talon against him with his left arm

"You'll be expelled from the School of Dragons, don't make the same mistake my parents did when they thought they could trust that man who calls himself the Night Fury hunter!" Axethor pleaded, not aware that he had invoked the anger of Drayko by mentioning Grimmel as his mouth began to leak out some steaming foam

"Shut the hell up, I am the one who decides here! Now take my Dragons and leave, I can't let them see how this ends; just back the hell off and get them out of here now!" Mikekolt demanded as Axethor did what he was asked before taking them out of the Arena, while the man in question continued to grip his tomahawk; ready to chop into her skull for taking advantage of him

"What the hell do you really hate about me Phantom, what has made you so god damn violent against me and the students; don't you fuckin' dare resort to using that hypnosis bullshit! Because I'll find out..." Mikekolt fell silent on the last part as Drayko calmly approached him from behind, revealing the answer as he placed his hand on his shoulder guard

"It's the audience that she hates Mikekolt, Phantom was not the first whom you've begin to grow a bitter bond with; you know of Storm but you also know how I first met him" Drayko revealed as Mikekolt would not cease his breakdown

"Phantom being drugged into being a fucking asshole towards all of us was a better reason than that, because it was the first thing that came to my mind when she fought me! In fact: I want to use his Deathgripper Venom bolts for my Revenant's Talon to use against both him and my enemies, but there's another reason for using them..." Mikekolt admitted as the Changewing knew what he meant by that, his breathing was breaking up into short breaths as Drayko looked at him directly in the eyes

"Then count me in on your idea" Drayko reared back and slammed his mask armored forehead against Mikekolt, getting a very painful bone crunching sound out of him before he fell to the ground; picking him up before leading Phantom over to a cave in the Wilderness area

The cave was medium sized as it looked similar to an nest with a door and some white light shedding down onto the middle of the cave, with the roof being high for them to move freely around inside; there were some stacks on the floor that made some steps and looked more like a prison but Drayko couldn't give one less of shit as he laid Mikekolt down and locked the door behind them. They were going to bond here since there was no audience anywhere inside, in the meantime Drayko's got an beatdown to give to Axethor's parents as he got onto Toothless and took off; he'll return to see how everything's going on

HTTYD

Regardless of being brought here to bond with Phantom he wanted nothing of her as he did what could be done so that he may be left alone while she was doing whatever the hell she desired, as she wouldn't be bothering him after what he did; however since her breed were known for their maternal nature she was no different, regardless of her hostile behavior at all. Mikekolt awakened after Drayko vanished above the clouds and lied down in the darkest place in the cave, that headache was hell but at least he was fading since he wasn't knocked out for too long; but he couldn't have found another way to bring him here? Fuck man!

It's times like these that his evil shadow took over and made him into a very silent snake who shows no loyalty to anyone who seeks out his services as he would end up betraying the ones whom he always took advantage of, because he was always in their affairs for himself and he was not kind for them at all. His skin was an very pale porcelain with a faint pistachio green undertone as well as having some large charcoal black veins on both sides of his cheek that made him look like he's been poisoned, and some parts of his face were smeared in some filth that unsurprisingly resembled blood. His disturbingly solemn dark walnut brown eyes remained unchanged but his olive green toned lips were patched together, sealed tightly as he wouldn't make a sound at all; not even if he got hit by someone in the face, it was clear to the ones who saw this evil shadow of him that he had no hesitation in backstabbing nor betraying those all for the pursuit of those who have either wronged him and his family or just for some weapon development plans to use for the Knights. Finally, his father confirmed that they were also stealing weapon development blueprints just so they can use it for their Tribe and allies

Phantom's behavior mellowed out as she found Mikekolt looking off in the distance which had her give off a soft sound of confusion, touching his veins as he reacted by getting up and walking away from her without an word to say to the Changewing. This did not make her mad but rather annoyed since he could be faking it after all. He made no attempt to bond with her in their bitter time together since he believed he was the victim, it was justifiable since she's the one who's been hypnotizing and trying to melt him into a bloody skeleton; there was no bones about that. He just that lied there and stroking his new sword which looked like this:

Mikekolt's new sword was based off from a scimitar but featured many elements based off from himself, now that he thought about it Roachkolt mentioned it was designed exactly after the same sword that Tiburonkolt wielded when he was a teenager; even going so far as to mention that he was basically his ancestor reincarnated. It featured a very long and lightly wide medium sized split hole in between the brushed golden bronze color broadsword blade that began to sprout out straight before curving outwards with two sharp pointed fangs towards the top. In between featured some small rectangular shapes on the bottom and the middle near the top to secure the blade, being diagonally edged on both the top and bottom with a small horizontal line in between. Both faces of the blade were a spider black color with some very dark crimson and very deep maroon tinted markings of clawmarks that were more focused on a bronze undertone than a iron grey tint, and turned into a peanut brown to vanilla white color whenever the sword was ignited and bathed in flames. It's double cutting edges were slightly slanted downwards and having a teardrop shaped hole on the mid-curve, followed by a diagonally angled hole that went a little bit inwards with a curved bottom; making it look like an axe blade in between the scimitar like blade. The crossguard featured an ring square shaped castle battlement pattern around the blade as there were the same very dark and deep metallic bronze armored ram horns as seen when he wore his barbute helmet in the past, curving off and forwards to create a cutlass like D-guard to keep his hand from being struck. There were two spider leg blades on each sides that were lightly spaced away from each other, with two metal casted talons that looked like they came from a Monstrous Nightmare's skeletal remains. The ribbed handle was braided in a dark chocolate to peanut brown colored leather that went diagonally downwards towards the bottom on both sides, as there were also some Volcanripper Metal wirecord wrapped around underneath the leather for extra and tightened grip; being completely wrapped in an aztec rustic cabin pattern cloth that was horizontal ribbed, featuring various shades of brown colors. The pommel consisted of two crescent moons with carp scales on it's glinting surface, having two lightly thick and thin cobra fangs going down and lightly curving upwards on both sides against each other; and of course being spaced out in between. The cobra fangs themselves began with two equal length inverted trapezoids on the top that went down to slightly curved out, standing upright properly on a flat surface. Finally, there was some writing on both faces of the blade that wrote: "Fantasma Buccia Di Tiburonkolt"

Two hours passed on as Phantom passed out due to boredom while he was thinking about his family. Roachkolt was never around too much anymore because he's always out there where and however he could get out of exploring what kinds of treasures he could find from the nests of Dragons, always returning to see his face. Herkatlore on the other hand was not divorced but she was separately living elsewhere with the other members of his family, his bitterness towards Phantom led him to think about what life was like to him now. The name on Breyerkolt's sword was an actual half-brother that he also had, Cocytuskolt was real and he did act like the brother he imagined. Kicking the bullies he ignored in the ass and teaching him both him and Rainserviper many things they've come to inherit from him, simply coming up with his own ways to counter the backass flaws he's come to explain to him when being taught these things. Living on his own nowadays but always coming to visit him and Roachkolt as his mother's being mainly stalked by an creep that Roachkolt's tracking down as it was the main reason behind his absence, at least he was taught what every man should know to use against the Infernal Jackal and the Dragon Marauders

He was not aware of the fact that Phantom walked over to him as she went into her maternal behavior that all of her breed had as she sat upright, holding him by his body with her claws on his shoulder guards; while her legs stood near the sides of his body and the prehensile tail coiled itself around the man in question as she got herself comfortable. Now cuddling and playing with the man she's tried to kill like a mother of her own kind raising Vikings like hatchlings of her own breed, having him pressed against her squishy but soft underbelly just as Mikekolt began to let out some trails of dark crimson smoke from the ends of his mouth. Phantom lowered her head and nuzzled against his chest with him doing the same to her as he stood up and held her with both hands, looking in her eyes as she let him stroke her snout while letting off an coo as the smell of Dragon Nip ran through her sense of smell. Afterwards they both decided to leave as she was now less violent and seemingly tamed, getting up as the door was unlocked and they left the cave to meet Drayko and Toothless at the entrance. Stopping in front of them as Phantom was now standing right by his side

"Looks like the students can rest easy now and ain't that a real as hell relief, Toothless and Phantom fought once about who I loved better; assured him that he will always be my 1# when I needed someone to be with along with Maria and the Knights" Drayko informed him as Mikekolt began thinking about what to do now, having lost his voice due to this phase of his; at least until Breyerkolt came running up to them with urgent news

"Dragonroot Company's launched an assault on the School, they've given their enslaved Purple Death a rude awakening alright; they've sent the victim towards this way, think it's an diversion?" He alerted him before asking them as Drayko nodded at what he was asked before turning to Mikekolt

"Take whatever Dragon you've got and get ready to distract the hell out of the Purple Death, I'll take Phantom with me and send it back to wherever the hell it was rudely awakened from; this will not be like the other battles you've fought in" Drayko told him as Mikekolt nodded and ran off back to the Lookout

Finding Blood and Bone at unease due to the seaquake as it was a sign that the Purple Death was awakening, he came up to them as he soothed their nerves before mounting onto their back; taking off to the skies with both his Dragons at his side while Breyerkolt mounted onto Poseidonsplinter before joining the rest of the students, Drayko took off onto Toothless with Phantom flying by them as her abilities were needed for something like this. From what lied deep in the seas was something deadly, tension further increasing when the Purple Death began to emerge from the surface; appearing as an beast who could not be stopped as the Titan unleashed it's roar out to the School of Dragons, the Purple Death made itself known Drayko stood atop Toothless before it. The memories of Red Death was like an haunting memory and it was as if she returned from the underworld, seeking revenge on them. This is what the Purple Death's fearsome appearance looked like:

The Purple Death was massive in size not unlike that of the late Red Death, being 400 feet which was enough to cause seaquakes that would cause great unease to the Dragons of all classifications and species; it sported sharply curved upward fangs and breathed an extremely massive flaring jet stream that was always encircled by a ring of fire. It was swift, fast and maneuverable in the sea as it was capable of emerging and submerging in mere instants while stalking both opponents and prey. Being able to take as many rocks and boulders being launched towards it, making this beast very endurable. It's scales were bumpy and coral like along with an long nasal horn and lack of wings, it's most notable feature happened to be the long tendrils that extend from under it's jaws. Like it's name suggested it came in a violet and eggplant purple color with waterfalls raining down on it's entire body, speaking of which was not seen too much but when it was it appeared that this beast had an serpent like body giving off the misconception to Berk that this was the Midgard Serpent to kill Thor; it's tail was also rarely seen but appeared to have two tailfin like spikes curved upwards to the sides. Finally, there was some Dragon Root Spears stabbed into it's back near it's head; infecting the Titan with the wrath of the Dragon Hunters

The students all took to blasting it's face with whatever firepower they had as the Purple Death unleashed it's rage onto it's attackers, some of them came crashing down into the waters below while most were retaining their balance in flight; as the beast slammed it's talon onto the floor of the oceans, the surface of the waters sprouted upwards like rocks jutting up from the earth itself. With the vibration of the ground rumbling and the Titan unleashing it's massive jet stream of fire against all who attacked it, Toothless fired off his round of plasma bolts to leave some devastating wounds upon it's face; and of course the power of some combined even left the Purple Death blinded. Breyerkolt saw that it was about to unleash it's firepower once again but stopped the Titan from doing so as Poseidonsplinter fired off it's sonic boom into it's gas chamber, exploding it's mouth in flames and having it stagger backwards; further temporarily blinding the enraged Titan

When he saw the Dragon Root spears stabbed into the back of the now discovered poisoned Titan, flew close to where he was able to jump off and land onto the enormous back; bringing out his tomahawk and scimitar as he was ready to remove the spears that were poisoning the Titan, but that didn't mean he had to play nice about it now did he? He ran up towards to the spears and struggled to rip them out as it was made even worse when the Purple Death did not relent in attempting to shake him off, so he had to stab his tomahawk into it's neck a few times and even dig his scimitar deep into it's skin which had really caused it pain; this action had the beast roar out before trying to throw him off which was of no use. Mikekolt of course did master the strength to remove the spears that were jammed deeply into it's skin, freeing them and being sprayed with darkblood in return as they were disposed of immediately; now was the time to leave as he ran along the body of the Purple Death before jumping off, being caught by Phantom afterwards

Before Mikekolt could come up with anything to repay the debt he now owed to the one who stop him from splashing into the seas below, Phantom turned to face him underneath her underbelly before giving her a look that he owed her nothing as she placed him back onto the School Grounds before returning to Drayko's side. He returned on the back of Blood and Bone to go ahead to see the final confrontation that was about to unfold, being the type of student who would just not stay out of an fight like this as they were trying drive the Titan off back from where it came from; not kill this Titan at all. Phantom flew up close to Drayko and in front of the Purple Death, with her pupils deliating into slits before swirling around; hypnotizing the Titan who was now at her mercy as Drayko's voice of authority had called out to it's mind

"Titan of the Marooned Dragons, I know where you have come from and I know who has sent you; return to Ragnarok Rock and rest for the next thousands of years; but I will not deny your retribution first. Let the Dragonroot Company know that they're not safe while I walk this Archipelago, they and their allies will fall long before we do the same; give them the hell they deserve before you return to sleep, it is not safe to awaken just yet while the Dragon Hunters remain in this war. You will rise again and when that time comes, come to our aid and see them fall into ruin; this is only the beginning of the end for them!" Drayko's heavy voice carried through into the Purple Death's mind and in response nodded, he will not let himself be poisoned by Dragon Root again

Without question, the Purple Death immediately followed the order before returning to the seas where it slept in order to rain it's fury onto it's enemies for disturbing it's slumber; with the School of Dragons left to return to the former island as the students returned to the earth as the half brothers landed to dismount, as Drayko approached them both. "Mikekolt, you've done well in not only taming Phantom but also removing those spears from it's scales; in the meantime Breyerkolt if you hadn't used the same strategy I used against the Red Death, you wouldn't have sent that sleep deprived Titan staggering backwards. You two and Axethor done well" Drayko thanked them both

"It's nothing to be thankful of, you've noticed the spears as well and he had to rip them out while you were diverting the Purple Death to make sure Phantom would hypnotize it to go back to sleep" Breyerkolt crossed his arms as Mikekolt nodded, still silent as his skin returned to it's dark manchester tan color; no longer feeling his blood run cold

"Now I am really moving up somewhere in the School, hope I can impress you even further!" Axethor hoped in his enthusiasm, willing to make the Prince of Exiled Legends impressed enough with his skills that he'll join him on a single adventure; no matter if it was not what he was expecting

Drayko knew what Axethor was thinking and decided to have a word with him tomorrow morning as he nodded at them both before leaving with Toothless, just as Phantom landed in front of Mikekolt to bid him one final farewell as he wanted her to take a rest at the Black King's sanctuary after their battle; which she followed before embracing him in a little short hug as she took off towards Draconia afterwords. Mikekolt, Breyerkolt and Axethor went on their separate ways as we now conclude the story of how a Dragon whom appears to hate and wants to kill you is also the one who wants to save your life

The Dragonroot Company will strike back next time with the new plan and the help of the infamous Night Fury hunter: Grimmel the Grisly, but wherever both Mikekolt and Rainserviper will go they'll be there to put a end to what kind of evil has been planned for the residents of the Dark Deep...

* * *

Finally, I have the damn chapter posted and I decided to give you a detailed description of Grimmel's projectile weapon that he uses; and the idea Mikekolt about him using his projectile venom bolts came is one that I intend for him to use, albeit they'll be designed differently. This is what Grimmel's venom arrows looked like:

Grimmel's Deathgripper Venom syringes were dart sized projectiles that were not only used to sedate but cloud the mind of the infected into control of the one who commands both the man and the beast alike if injected through an apparatus to the head. It featured an studded metal cap around the front with a long needle and round edge fletches on the bottom of the other metal cap that had a wide ridge in the middle. The rest of the syringes were a dark brown color while the studded metal caps were a black color, in the middle featured an containment tube that held the bright fuchsia to creamy pink colored venom. Finally, the venomous effects of these weapons can be removed by vomiting and various other ways that Grimmel does not want Drayko to know at all costs

One last thing is that I am beginning to regrow some interest in writing The Young Drayko Ryder Chronicles thanks to the influences of Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom/Last Crusade's ideas playing out through my mind, although it was the former film that's gotten me interested thanks to the action scenes and just how dark and violent it was. This time it will not be made up of separate stories but instead a complete series with some separate stories for each chapter, and let's just say that they all have some unique treasures like an animal statue that possesses a large jewel. That one's come from a book I used to own called: "A to Z Mysteries: The Jaguar's Jewel" which takes place in no other place than the king of city movies: New York as the jewel is stolen and Dink's grandfather is a suspect due to being believed that he replaced it with a fake one; it's up to Dink, Josh and Rube Rose to find the culprit behind this theft and show the police that he's done them no wrong. Hope this catches your interest!


	10. Dark Deep Investigation

(A/N: Looking back at Mikekolt's appearance, it's giving me the impression that this and the next chapter will be the final time that you see him wear this to me iconic clothing as it'll be much more dangerous from there on out. This is where one of the villains of the Dragonroot Company make their first appearance as I've decided to go with one of my favorite ones, as it should be clear that you know what they all look like thanks to the descriptions I've given all of them early in the story. There's not much for me to say here and it looks like I can't stop focusing for this story even if I wanted to take a break from it like I've done, and failed in the past few days. Enjoy)

Fathers would always want their missing child found at once as they could be taken to places they did not wish to go with their abductors, such as when Fishlegs and Meatlug took it upon themsleves to investigate what was happening at the Dark Deep as they've discovered that a sinister assault had taken place upon the island; it was not by the hands of the Marauders nor the soldiers who joined Maeve, but it was by the likes of Dragon Root poisoned beasts whom they believe they were responsible. As each and every one of them had an Alpha they lived with and followed under, there was more evil behind the curtains than what they believed before as Savage may have declared his independence; but he was going to fall alongside his leader that he sucked up to. To poison the respective Titans in each of the regions among the Archipelago in order send their army to crush Draconia, the plan of the Dragonroot Company was fail and they'll be the ones who'll end up being destroyed; that can be assured since they have always emerged victorious. This time that Bullrougher will need their help if he's going to find his child, without a word they left to head to the Whispering Caribbean; according to Axethor that's where his best friend was at

At the Lair of the Whispering Caribbean where Mikekolt was at the large and sturdy war table while his three Dragons were lazing about in the warm heat coming from outside thanks to the winds of the southeast, he was looking back on his memories as an young warrior of his Tribe and it was two years into being a teenager; he acquired interest about what Drayko had found when he was first becoming a legend. It may sound stupid and dangerous but it was one that really made him want to find them, what Drayko found happened to be a map that revealed the location of what it refers to as the: "Stones of Dragonkind" as it's mentioned that he found them all but the story behind them was false as the stones themselves could possess no such power to let him use them. Nevertheless in the end weather or not it turned out that they were actually powerless decorations, he feels like getting his hands on them as out there because in whatever AU timeline there was out there in the word as he sees right in front of him; they would actually work and grant it's user unlimited power. He stood up and headed outside of the room into the indoor hangar for his Dragons that he tamed, all designed in the style of his home at the village and Draconia since it all appeared to be rocky but at the same time comfortable. They all had their nests that featured stations for feeding along with drinking and as for disposal in times of not feeling to well, what other use could there be for them outside in the seas of the Archipelago since they know well that it's not advisable to dump ass out on property nor on the settlements of where they live, as they don't want to poison someone should they be unable to get out of the way in time. His three Dragons all looked up to him as they knew that he was going somewhere, they all awaited his response to which one of them he was going to take with them

"Deathstalker, I believe Headmaster Heryal may have an task for the two of us; I'll come back for you soon Rainserviper since there's a little task I've got in mind" Mikekolt told him as left outside with his Triple Stryke following closely from behind, mounting and taking off into the sky out of their home

The midday sky was an turkish to teal and yale blue color with some clouds filling up the sky, some of which were blocking the sunlight as they both soared to the eastern regions. They were gliding through the sky but just as they were leaving the Whispering Caribbean, the two of them were found by both Axethor and Fishlegs as they led their flight path over to where they were heading over; where to exactly should be clear to him as Fishlegs told him about his and Axethor's task they have for them:

"You and Axethor have to come with me to the Dark Deep, there's an father in greater risk thanks to the Dragonroot Company after what happened last time with them; he wants his child found and he might as well be falling into a trap they've got planned. Raijah's given your friend an new weapon to defend yourselves if any of their soldiers attack, even if they're not soldiers just drive the infected Dragons away; the angry Bullrougher won't stop it's rampage until then and for now, it's not looking too good here" Fishlegs told him as Axethor replied

"No kiddin' if I were a father, then I would've wanted my daughter found right now if I had a girlfriend of my own; unlike Mikekolt because he's got that Katetiburon chick with him" Axethor commented

"That's because you're always happy all the damn time but I guess that's just how you see things in the light no matter how much darkness there is, I haven't seen Katetiburon for a while so there's nothing I can be sure of about her. Now you had more to say, F.L?" Mikekolt shifted his octagonal lens shaped glasses upwards thanks to it slipping down his nose

"The Dragonroot Company caught us in an ambush but we've managed to escape and recover before we sent Iggy to your friend, all you need to do for this mission here is investigate the cause of how they were able to enrage the hatchling's father; because they've might have used more than an special concoction by throwing Dragonvine and Grimora in the mix. Me and Meatlug will calm everyone down here, do you understand?" Fishlegs briefed them before asking

"Consider it done 'til the next day comes cryin' about Teach, hatchling of it's father's good as their's again" Axethor responded with enthusiasm, referring to the hatchling's father at the end just to be clear

"I won't let any of their soldiers get away with child abducting, that is if their leader lost one of her own" Mikekolt crossed his arms and suspected (A/N: Now look that, not so subtle foreshadowing!)

"Glad you understand and we've arrived at our destination, now let's see you give them some hell to pay for abduction" Fishlegs finished as all three of them landed before Mikekolt and Axethor headed off in the south, ready to do this task together

This island known as the Dark Deep was as to be expected a dark, craggy island with some similar geology to that of Outcast Island with many caves that had an extensive network of underground tunnels; even having pools of lava and dark tan sandy beaches of the like. Although there was some trees of various sizes found with some grass, featuring three locations of this island of the Catastrophic Quakens and Bullroughers: The Valley of Stone which was exactly what it says appearing as an ravine like valley, the Sandy Beaches which had just that with some lava pools and the Rocky Plains which all locations truly followed up onto their names

Following the trail upon landing on the dark earthly foundation of the Dark Deep, the duo of students and their buds traversed through the craggy landscape as they followed the pieces of stone laid out for them; believing that it was a pathway to the rampaging father's lair as it was the only lead they had. During this time Axethor was getting his new weapon ready as he was really proud of what he was given, as this is what it looked liked:

It was an slightly medium but buckler sized aspis to parma shield with an dull gold edge all around, having it's boss be both flat and smooth as it looked thin but was really thick thanks to being made of Volcanripper Metal. The frontal face of the rim was an black color with an slight fiery orange shine as the center was depicted with an bright and burning heraldry sun, with an Monstrous Nightmare flying in front of it as it's wings were spanned out and it was a darker gold due to appearing as a shadow that was blocking the sunlight; as the details such as it's horizontally lined underbelly could be seen along with it's talons that were diagonally going downwards to the sides, being an dark bronze color. Along the rim were three pyramid shaped studded spikes on the top and bottom, as the outer rim appeared to give off an golden fiery flame that did not hurt when one would touch it. However it also expanded into an larger shield from it's surrounding radius, with transparent metal in between the shimmering golden liquid like the calm seas in the Archipelago; as it's thick golden flame on the outer rim continued to burn. There is one ability with this shield as whenever an projectile is thrown and parried back, whatever it absorbed is turned into an golden fireball that is thrown right back at the one who attempted to strike the user of this weapon. Finally, the thrown projectile made a sound that sounded like the cry of an skeletal pterosaur (A/N: It's Slogra from Symphony of the Night BTW) with the name of this weapon known as none other than the: "Shield of Hookfang" as a little tribute in his likeness for Raijah

During their run through a ravine, some of the territorial ones who lived here at the Dark Deep were not used to seeing people on their homeland and got into an defensive position when they were approaching; Mikekolt and Axethor however just ran past them but the latter immediately had his shield prepared for an attack like this, especially when an hostile Grapple Grounder for instance fired an fiery pulse blast towards the two of them. He swung his shield to absorb the pulse blast and redirected it back to the wall behind them while Mikekolt had his Phoenixripper drawn immediately, giving off the cry of an pterosaur as the golden fireball blasted against the stone with the others turning to face them both. Mikekolt threw one of his projectile axes in an overhead arc to silence them as it struck the cliff they stood on, near a reasonable distance from their talons as he began to speak:

"I have no interest in your trust issues, now are you going to get the hell out of our way or is my friend going to show you again? This time Axethor will not miss on purpose!" Mikekolt asked as the others parted away to let them pass before he ran up ahead in order to reach where they were heading

"I'd never hurt any of you guys but we've got a problem that needs solving, you should know what it's about!" Axethor informed them before going after his friend who ran far up ahead of him

Not a great choice at all because Axethor came to confront no one else but the rampaging Bullrougher father that Fishlegs mentioned from time to time, there was not much to explain it's appearance as it's scales featured a dark chocolate brown and urbane bronze color with it's underbelly being an sand dollar tan color; with a barcelona beige undertone while it's claws were an dark taupe to umber brown color. Finally, it's horn and some parts of the bumps on it's body had some dried splotches of blood from the attackers who broke into his Lair and abducted it's hatchling. It's species on the other hand though looked like this:

Bullroughers were half the size of Catastrophic Quakens, being that they were larger than Gronckles but not quite as as much as the former. They had three spikes on the beginning of their large wings with two extra on their back on the sides, having two larger ones on the tips with one thick and one smaller. Along with it's smaller cousin, it possesses some round and rocky bumps on it's scales but also sported some round ended but still sharp as hell claws and talons with it's powerful arms and half-stocky legs. It's underbelly had thick horizontal lines going across, having an round beaked tail that acted like an bludgeoning mace of sorts; having two long and short protuberances that went outwards diagonally on each side, also having two larger fangs on the front of it's mouth with the following smaller ones on the sides. It's tongue was scratchy and harsh like sandpaper, just like any felines' tongues; dry like the desert that they also make a habit of living in like their mountain lairs. It's horns curved upwards diagonally to the sides before slightly going back and going outwards again as it ended with them curving upwards. It's wings had an illustrative pattern of smoky swirls and waves that went upwards and it's large and thick horn on the front of it's head curved slightly inwards as it was ribbed, but deadly to the point as there was an hollowed hole on the side; being sharpened to the point of being double edged like a sword and having both of it's cousins' abilities: Bump Blasting, Rolling into an Boulder of sorts and even having it's immunity to Dragon Root due to the mostly rocks and other such food it consumes. Finally, it's firepower was an massive and long flaring flame that it built up within and released onto the offenders for it's own lethal justice as this Dragon would not let the Dragon Hunters and Marauders roam the very foundation of the earth without their execution

Axethor shifted his Shield of Hookfang that was given to him by Raijah and waited as the one in front of him began to scrape the ground, breaking into a run before sprinting as the beast was ready to throw him off to the side with his horn when he jumped over to the side; firing a thick flaring stream which he blocked in retaliation as he knew that this was not going to be easy at all. So without another thought in his mind, he brought out his double bladed axe and spun it in his hand before taunting it to come to him; in which the Bullrougher father did just that

HTTYD

Back with Mikekolt he climbed up the cliffs and some of the rocky structures in order to reach the Bullrougher father's mountainous lair that all of his kind usually made their homes in, as they prefer the calm and soft breeze of the wind in the darkness of their caves. He entered inside of the lair and found evidence that there was definitely an struggle that happened here. There were some blood dripping at the end of the wall which came from a protruding spike which was convenient enough, but there were also some signs of an fight breaking out; nothing to report about the hatchling though as it was most likely taken by force, the blood of the attacker was enough to give him the answer. He dipped his two fingers together in the blood and used his tracking skills to determine the location of where it was being held, by that time he got up and was ready to leave; Axethor needed to know about the location right away as there was a question going through his head, although he did not really ask it out to anyone through his words: "What has made you into such evil, Maeve?" He was previously given a hint about her through Savage's words saying that she lost a child because of them, but she may not have liked that when he revealed a portion of her backstory since she wanted to tell them herself

At that moment one of the members of the Dragonroot Company known as: "Askari of Ashes" who looked like an Dragon Flyer jumped down in front of him, bringing out his Volcanripper Metal sword before swiping the blade against his chest which had him sliding backwards to avoid being cut. Mikekolt knew that this was one of Maeve's soldiers judging by the way he looked and being one of the members who had no place in the fallen Bludvist's Army, but Krogan did not want him to go to waste at all and instead had one of his best flyers in this group to help their allies; big mistake as well. He brought out his Tiburonkolt's Tomahawk before allowing Askari to thrust his sword forward, sliding the teardrop shaped hole right through the blade before swiftly disarming him; slamming his forehead against his helm before directly kicking him in the chest, sending him staggering backwards before he regained his balance. "Hah! You're a fool who fell for the trap" He taunted

Mikekolt swung his arm back and attempted to strike him with his elbow, with him bending back to avoid the strike; although he knew that he would do this as Askari grappled onto his shoulders near his neck as he didn't grab his shoulder guards due to the deadly razor blades that he adorned for some edge. He kneed him lower stomach and swung his fist against his left side of his helmet, before he threw him off and came rushing in to send a kick towards his face which he was able to block and counter; throwing him off before giving a fake out punch before he swept against his knee, sending him down to the ground. Swinging his leg towards him as he ducked to avoid the attack and jumped to the other side, he continued on with his taunt: "There is no army here at all, only downfall and doom will rain down on you!"

Askari came running from behind him when Mikekolt turned to face him and swung his right leg directly against his chest, earning a wet and harsh cough that sounded like he was being choked; as he then grabbed both of his hands and slammed his back to send his face right to the ground. Not finished there he took his right arm and flipped him over with his prosthetic gauntlet as he liked to call it since he didn't feel like it was cut off, just healing with his new strength thanks to the darkblood now running in his veins; with his attacker being flung over to the other side of the cave, especially as he crashed through an rocky wall that collapsed on impact. The attacker fell to his knees and onto his chest on the floor as that was enough to have his ass out of the skirmish of theirs, but after a few moments he got back up and placed his sword back to where it rested on his back as he now had some newfound motivation for his opponent

"Looks like Maeve has a second one to hold in high regard, second to Drayko but that's not what matters at all; I will not forget about how Maeve will be successful in our plans to crush Draconia and the man himself who caused this state of ruin for Krogan, but I will not forget about this moment. Let us fight again when we have the chance in the Flaming Deathlands!" Askari declared as he began to have some respect for his enemy

"Yeah? But I'll be there to soothe the Titan and the beasts it commands that you've poisoned with your Dragon Root weaponry from the Marauders, it seems that they too hold your lady in high regard; understand that Askari!" Mikekolt pointed his Phoenixripper towards him, letting him leave for now but not without one final word from him

"Understand this, Castle: we may not stop at nothing to see Draconia destroyed, but I will not stop until I have you defeated by my hands at last!" Askari taunted one last time before leaving, jumping off from the cliffs and structures before disappearing completely

Mikekolt's midnight black hair blew in the light blowing wind before running off back to find his friend, now with the evidence that they can use to find the father's hatchling before their enemy could get away with this. Axethor had a few bruises with some blood stained on that face of his, but he was as stubborn as his friend when it comes to endurance as he wouldn't stop fighting until he's down for the count; when the Bullrougher father came charging at him once again and he was ready to use his double bladed axe against it, Mikekolt intervened by standing his ground and blocking it's ram attack with his Tusked Shield as he was pushed back up against an wall. Struggling to keep up his guard but having enough willpower to throw the fatherly beast off to the edge, before it could attack them again and bleeding a little bit from the tusks adorned on his shield; Mikekolt and Axethor revealed that they both were one of Drayko's students sent to help it out in finding it's hatchling, how did the former do this as one would ask? Showing the crest of Draconia depicted on a banner that Mikekolt decided to keep as a little souvenir, Axethor believed that this banner and the obvious crest depicted better not fall on blind eyes

The father of the hatchling whom Mikekolt decided to name: "Dustscorcher" relented and calmed now knowing that they are allies, approaching him as he placed his palm right on his horn as the Bullrougher grumbled softly to his touch as he could feel his right hand even as his Raynaud's Disease became unbearable if he ever removed his gloves. Now tamed to him and having the scent of his hatchling now determined, Dustscorcher followed the two to the location where his child was being held against it's own will; using Mikekolt's tracking skills at their advantage

Eventually finding Dustscorcher's hatchling which was revealed to be his son locked up within a oxidized copper cage meant for children of his size, the hatchling's father tried to destroy it with no success as Mikekolt stepped in with his Phoenixripper ignited as he got into position to where the hinges where; raising his sword above the hinges before swinging downwards hard, the gate fell to the ground and the hatchling was afraid to exit before being comforted by his father. The two of them shared their moment alone before Dustscorcher showed him his new rider and his best friend, and thanks to learning Dragonese they decided to tell Dust's son their names

"I... am Mikekolt" He introduced himself with an accent as he got off from Deathstalker

"-and I am Axethor" His best friend introduced himself quickly but ended up getting his boot caught in Vulcanus' horn

"Thus they call us Castlekroftservkhall and Bovarsson!" Mikekolt concluded with their last names

Dustscorcher's son slowly walked up to them both before nuzzling the two of them as he rubbed against Mikekolt's nose and face while grabbing onto Axethor's leg, before going back to his father afterwards as the two shared their moment once again as they nuzzled each the both of each other; with the former making this remark: "Good god, I've lost my appetite by now..." He scratched his stomach and felt a little uneasy in his guts (A/N: Reference to the teen oriented DreamWorks film "Antz" in the scene where Z and Bala meet Chip and Muffy)

Once that was all done and over with, Fishlegs and Meatlug arrived at the scene as he wanted to congratulate them both on rescuing the hatchling; as well as taming the father who got all he asked for in the end, although he turned to Mikekolt and began to tell him this:

"You're going to get angry with me when I tell you this but the Dragonroot Company planned all of this from the beginning just so you'll be out of stamina by the time you return, but you knew that; however we're getting real issues at the School of Dragons right about now so you better hear what I have to say: A Stormcutter by the name of Mist just got infected by Deathgripper Venom by who else? Grimmel, you remember him don't you when he sent those Marauders to torture you again? Now you can have your retribution if he decides to show his face this time around and not just plan a hidden trap, coward..."

"Oh yeah our medic' been teachin' us about the antidote, tellin' us about the ingredients and shit; first thing when one of us got hurt but apparently I'm not good at remembering the list, could only remember two chopped pieces of O. olearius mushrooms with the bioluminescence of an mycena singeri or some shit. There's also some ice crystals that'll melt right away to act like a coolant of sorts, am I getting this right teach? Are those the only ones we need?" Axethor asked while recounting the list of ingredients

"Don't worry about the antidote for now because if Grimmel starts attacking we'll be prepared and contact you for help, just return to the School right away and do some minor tasks for now. Oh and feel free to keep Dustcorcher you called him? as one of your own, I've got a better reward for your friend to compensate for his part in helping out" Mikekolt nodded as he and Axethor took off back to the School while he stayed behind on the Dark Deep

Although the battle had been won and Askari of Ashes was defeated by him, there was more to do around here and a task that requires no one else but Rainserviper by his side as he pat Deathstalker on the back; telling him that it was time to return before nodding and leaving him behind on the island. He tried out his Dragon Call which at first sounded like an beast threatening someone by viciously growling while baring it's fangs before falling silent for a moment, ending it by hissing like an snake; this of course did not fall on deaf ears as he had awaited for a few moments before Rainserviper was found flying towards his direction, he gave a sinister smile to himself as he tilted his head downwards as this was a task of his own that he must do. Speaking one last time under his breath:

"Our treasure hunt begins..." He stroked Dustscorcher as he decided to let him join them in their search for what Drayko called the Stones of Dragonkind

If they're not back to the School of Dragons in time when they find the stones then there's going to be some hell to pay because Fishlegs did mention that Grimmel was bound to attack soon after all. For now he's sure that Drayko will beat him to a very bloody pulp in the ass after what he did to many of the Night Furies, he had better show his face that is because he will not be left unpunished; and someone like him will leave no ass unkicked

However, this did not mean that Mikekolt was not one of the many of them all who would take such pity on the Deathgrippers who were forced under his command; giving him another reason to send his ass far deeper in hell than what he thinks he is going to be sent down into...

* * *

I've got myself a clear idea on what Mikekolt would damn as hell now look like after this and the next chapter, here are the details of his new outfit:

_Armored perforated hole patterned cowl to cover his mouth, nose and ears_

_Very dark revenna and messina brown colored strong leather vest like armor_

_A very dark long sleeved eminent bronze and sauaro olive green tunic with spider black and pyramid spiked wrappings up to his elbow_

_Breyerkolt's shoulder guards_

_Two thick belt straps across the front of his chest and dual downward belt straps on his upper chest_

_Back covered and heavily plated more than well_

_Bicep guards that looked like they were slanted outwards and both going around the sides of his arms_

_Heavily plated v-neck collar that was very closed around his neck and slightly bent outwards all around to the sides as they were covering half of his cheeks and sides of his mouth_

_Gambeson over his armor with layered shedded scales with two pyramid studded spike straps and revealing some of his chest_

_Upwards pointed heavily scuffed boots and having two of some pyramid spike studded straps for the lashings all around his ankles_

_Armor on top of an seamless diamond pattern and the heavily plated along with his studs that had a unique brushed golden bronze color_

_Twin segmented belts on his waist spaced out in between_


	11. Deathgripper's Judgement

(A/N: This is not only where Mikekolt is showing to be transitioning into his new main outfit that he will be wearing from this point forward but it is also where he manages to free one of the most deadliest beasts that roam the Archipelago, the Deathgripper because who doesn't want to tame one of the badass tusked beasts? in the game itself you were supposed to take Cloudjumper out of Grimmel's control but apparently your player misses thanks to the quest demanding to do so on purpose and you end up curing one for you to tame. Here, it's Drayko who does it on purpose since he's wise enough to know that they were never truly loyal to that bastard; and it was all because of the information he's learned. Nothing much more to say here but to ensure that you like this idea, Enjoy)

After their task in finding what they believed were the powerless Stones of Dragonkind that once gave the user unlimited power and abilities, Mikekolt had returned to his lair and began to fit each of the stones onto his prosthetic gauntlet for his left arm; making sure that it looks at least stylish to say. If it was not mentioned before then it looked like the Dragon Eye II as it featured an cylinder tube like structure, which was slightly curving outwards towards the top with a horizontal ribbed section in between the merlon and embrasure pattern rings; having some chains that raised and lowered themselves on the diagonal edges of this decagon ridge gauntlet that was meant for his use. The wrist featured a medium ring studded with pyramid spikes as both sides had two long rectangular bars while the front and back sides had a pair of shorter ones that were put together on the sides, with five small horizontal bars going across to form an entire separate bangle ring; the tall inverted half-octagon shaped pommel was the same size as both of his large hands while the knuckle joints were bending forwards, having a large pyramid spike on each one. Each of the layered fingers started out straight upwards and then curved diagonally before going straight and ending with the tip curving downwards, the twin layers on both side had an square lined pattern like a gear; being half as the length of a Monstrous Nightmare's talons with each of the finger tips being a metal casted fang. Finally, the prosthetic gauntlet had it's thick segmented rings rotate about frequently; as not only did the palm had an seamless diamond patterned plate that allowed him to feel things, but also had some functions to act more like a tool of it's own as there were two foldable blades that flew backwards and curved upwards at the tips

He had complete control over the prosthetic gauntlet and not to mention but he's beginning to transition into an new uniform that he was going to wear from this point forward, this may be the last time everyone sees him in this outfit because let's just say he's becoming older as the time goes on and he's beginning to outgrow this style of clothing he's wearing; now it was about time that he starts wearing an new type of armor that not only was armed to the fangs and heavily defensive, but also gave him the ability of stealthy sneaking on by whenever he would be infiltrating somewhere that's restricted such as a Dragon Hunter campsite. He just hoped that he could be back at the School of Dragons in time since he was not feeling very focused these days, just distracted as he wasn't energetic as he once was back then; it's a understandable reason since he's more focused on his own tasks rather than the ones of others. They stopped and landed at a towering seastack for them to take their break from there, however it looked as though it'll have to wait as Lethalruin flew in with an message coming from Headmaster Heryal; to which he sounded alarmed when he read out this urgent order requesting that he returned immediately as they're facing trouble, the note read out:

"_Mikekolt, this is Headmaster Heryal_

_We need you back at the School of Dragons, the unfathomable and evil hunter Grimmel the Grisly has sent his venom controlled Deathgrippers to attack with the aid of the Dragonroot Company; yet another move made by an coward who refuses to show his face! Maeve and her servants including the likes of the former Outcast Lieutenant: Savage are coming forth with her army to attack, return here immediately and do not let them take Rainserviper out of your hands_

_You and I know we've been developing an Deathgripper Venom cure made from the same ingredients as the Grimora parasite cure, but there is always a difference:_

_Flightmare Ice from Scuttleclaw Island and a Shiitake Mushroom with the bioluminscence of an poisonous Omphalotus Olearious_

_I did not forget about what happened about the Stormcutter of ours as she's now under their control, he has refused to show his face for the last time! You're one of the best swordsmen in your Tribe that we have at our side, you and your brother must strike back at them as our enemy is about to be revealed!_"

"Then there's no time left for us to stay here any longer, Grimmel calls himself a hunter but a real one does not hide; Drayko will have him leave the shadows and face him face to fist!" He ran towards the edge of the seastack before jumping off with an leaping bound thanks to the darkblood in his veins, as Rainserviper flew under him to make sure he landed in the saddle before taking off with no time to waste. He's gotten what he needed and there's nothing left for him to do here, it was time to get back to the School and defend against this sudden strike by the nefarious Dragonroot Company

Arriving at the time of their need and diving down to aid the students as the Deathgrippers had attacked the students thanks to the likes of Grimmel who decided to lend a hand to their cause but nothing else afterwards, the Dragon Root infected beasts turned their attention to the approaching warrior; before Rainserviper fired off a ring of flames against them in order to allow the medical students to inject the antidotes by firing them directly against them as they were healed against their will, sending them off to the stables in the Arena afterwards. Mikekolt brought out his Revenant's Talon and began to load up on the arrows dipped in the Dragon Root antidote to heal the infected beasts, dismounting his quill adorned serpent as he ignited his flaming sword and went on to help out his brother Breyerkolt in fighting off these mantis pincer limbed menaces

Dodging the swarm of kerosene streams and fiery rock missiles that were homing onto him, he jumped out of the way to avoid the exploding impact as he fired his crossbow and healed them with the antidote as he had to be prepared ahead for matters like these; Breyerkolt had his fearsome tattoos give off a faint fiery glow like before, swinging his sword against those who dared to attack both him and his half-brother. Katetiburon came out from nowhere with no warning as she directly struck an infected Rumblehorn upwards against the head, grabbing onto it's horns afterwards and throwing it off against the wall; going as so far as to headbutt a attacking Deathgripper directly against it's forehead before ripping the collar off, grabbing it's tusks to throw to the ground and kick it in it's stomach to send it flying off into the ocean just outside. Now that's a real shield maiden if Mikekolt ever saw one, as he delivered a flying kick directly into an attacking Grapple Grounder; who had wrapped around his body in an attempt to constrict him like an serpent, only for it to be driven to the ground by the impact landing. Mikekolt got back up and slammed his leg against it's back to emit a crunching sound afterwards, as retribution

Mist fired off an blazing torus of fire against Mikekolt as the Dragon Root poisoning took it's total on her, to which his best friend Axethor jumped in the way and blocked with the shield that he still had with him; bringing out his axe and throwing it against her in an attempt to aid his friend, only for her to tilt her head to deflect it off to the side. Her scales were a spider black color with an dark peacock and ocean blue tint, while her head and underbelly were both an misty mountain silver; a rather fitting name for the color scheme as she was no less a threat due to her poisoned status thanks to the Deathgrippers sent to help in fighting off her attackers. While he was busy dealing with her Mikekolt took the time to escape while Drayko returned from delving deep into the motives of the Dragonroot Company, knowing full well that they're targeting him being that he had an Night Fury; and Grimmel would do anything to take him out of his hands just to kill him and achieve what he desired to have etched in the face of an obelisk

He ran through the battlefield to where Arson was supplying the Deathgripper Venom cure to his students in order to use against the victims who were pierced by the stingers and injected with the venom that even they were not resistant against. He took the antidote as it was tied to an rope for him to swing as it would act like a projectile for him, now with it acting like an sling to him and running back out to where Arson was taking cover from; he targeted Mist as he began to spin the antidote in a wheel from his side, making sure it'll directly fly towards the Stormcutter herself and he did not want to be the one who misses on accident. He breathed one out deeply and reared himself back, throwing his antidote towards Mist with the shot flying through the air; Mikekolt knew it that cure did not directly strike her, might as well say he gave it his best show

But by this time Drayko was fighting off the Deathgrippers controlled by their own venom through the use of collars that injected the serums on a frequent basis, throwing his punches against his first attacker before sending his victim upwards against the third one who fired a flammable acid blast; the second attacker was bashed upwards with his shield when he tried to ram and trample him to death to eliminate any threat of him interfering with his plans to be exact. He dodged the flammable acid blast and swung Inferno against his fourth attacker and landed a kick towards the side of it's head, while Toothless was dodging their stingers and fired off his plasma bolts that blasted a few of them out of the sky; sending them to the ground but while Drayko had his back turned he managed to have lightning surround his body and amplify his powers before sending them down to the ground. As the Night Fury left them off with more than just a few broken bones, they flew away out of fear of this unexpected ability he's revealed. Toothless had an feeling he should tell him more about his powers and abilities but it seemed to be too dangerous to tell him, until then he can wait as the Knight had his back turned and didn't see him preform the lightning amplifying ability; so it looks like he's got something to share with him

The second attacker who was in fact a late teen Deathgripper like Mikekolt locked his tusks against the flaming sword of Inferno in a weapons lock against one another, with Drayko's hand gripping his left tusk and stopped him from moving freely; both of them trembling as his grip remained while the Deathgripper could not bite him too easily for he could not free himself from the fury of this Knight that he was commanded to remove out of the way for his master. However when Drayko turned to look at Mikekolt throwing the cure towards Mist, he gave an sinister smile along with an evil sounding chuckle from his husky sounding voice; as his birthmark began glowing before he slammed his skull to the ground and began to revolve him around, throwing him up to the sky afterwards as he was sent airborne with his wings flapping. But it was not aware that Drayko sent him flying directly in the path of the venom antidote that was thrown by the student, he did not react in time as the vial was deflected by Mist and directly struck him in the upperchest of his underbelly; this action caused the collar to malfunction and burst into a explosion as the juice spilled onto the grass, falling towards the ground. "God fuckin' damn it!" Mikekolt's voice came with a slobbery growl like his half-brother

He was mostly angry at having some of the shittiest throwing accuracy that he can't even take down a Stormcutter because she deflected the attack, but he could take down an attacking beast sent by Grimmel whose cure was meant for the former; but it looked like he was meant and destined to cure him regardless of whatever he does. Seeing the now healed and freed Deathgripper fall from the sky, he began to sprint over to his location and leaped over to the very sport where the fallen beast landed atop of him albiet with a loud bone crunching sound following the landing that broke it's fall; if it didn't break whatever wasn't broken before that is. The soothing effects of the venom antidote had taken no more than an few moments to fully destroy the poisoning toxin from within, clearing the victim's mind and no longer having the commands and death threats of his now former slavemaster Grimmel echo in his mind; the disorientation faded afterwards and allowed him to stand up perfectly before a headache occurred, the darkblood rushing to his head and having the memories of the very moment when the man he landed on like a squishy and bony cushion indirectly threw that healing vial at him while Drayko merely threw him in it's trajectory on purpose. These thoughts were the ones that made them speak 'em out loud as Mikekolt could hear him ask:

"_What the hell..._ _am I freed from being drugged, does this mean Grimmel no longer controls my fate and destiny? If I am then..._" He looked up before remembering something

He slowly turned to face the fallen body of Mikekolt whose face was half shrouded in a dark shadow from that crispy brown afternoon, laying his talons facing forward to the sides while his razor mantis pincers were facing upwards behind his muscled claws in the front; awaiting for him to awaken as he's always got time now that he's freed from Grimmel's control, he was wondering what his savior was like. He may have looked like a scorpion with the razor pincers of an mantis, but his appearance looked like this: He had an ebony to black beauty color with a very deep sherry to lipstick red underbelly, with his tusks being an light to champagne bronze color while his markings were a tony taupe to black fox grey; finally he had an solid and fiery salamander orange color to his eyes, along with his highly corrosively flammable acid blasts being a liquid kelly, lawn and harlequin green color that could destroy anything that not was made from Volcanripper Metal as none of his kind can destroy anything made from that specific alloy

Just then he began to breathe in as his chest was rising, alerting the Deathgripper who looked up and got back up from sitting as he now stood; watching Mikekolt awaken from breaking the fall of the venom healed Deathgripper, getting up from one knee and letting himself know his surroundings before he came to face the beast whose tongue was hanging out. Both of his tusks retracted back into it's jaw and began to stroke his face, feeling grateful for being freed from his own venom he produced and was misused against him. Grabbing onto his right tusk and letting him stand upright

"Nice to see you live after being struck by my own venom antidote, Tuskfang" Mikekolt commented as he breathed out silently afterwards

The newly named Tuskfang looked at him with his eyes narrowed upwards as he did not seem to understand, going as so far as to make a sound of confusion like a dog would but his species are the hunting hounds of the Archipelago they live in; being trained to seek and track down their prey before killing them

"I always have my names for nameless Dragons like you, now you've got an cool one of your own" Mikekolt cleared up the confusion for him as Tuskfang had his forehead stroked by his hand, now tamed by the hands of an Castlekroftservkhall; his team of Dragons to begin the uprising was now complete, now it's time to finish off this battle once and for all

HTTYD

But it looks like the battle will be finished for them as most of the Dragonroot Company's barques were bursting into flames thanks to the students setting them ablaze as soon as they came close to their borders, and although a few of them were shot down thanks to the boost in the Dragon Root arrows; none of them stayed in their hands for very long as Mikekolt and Tuskfang took off to engage with their enemies that were anchored near the School of Dragons. They flew over to the remaining barque ships of the fleet before firing off what he called his newfound Deathgripper friend's: "Acid Flares" which burst into flames upon contact but were also causing the wood to melt away like lava burning through a wooden roof of an building as some of the Dragon Hunters were forced to abandon ship and go overboard. None of them were left to escape with their lives as their flesh were melting after getting splashed with the acid of the Deathgripper, leaving every one of their barques to sink into the waves of the ocean

The rest of Mikekolt's Resistance including Lethalruin flew into the scene to find both their leader and newcomer taking out the last of the ships; now making their way to the main barque ship of the Dragonroot Company where the antagonist group were waiting for him. Drayko, Breyerkolt and Katetiburon joined him as they met the rest of the generals: Savage, Askari of Ashes, Bjarke the Bear, Fuld the Fiend and Tyree Treewalker

"Have your moron comerades enjoyed fighting against those whom you've come to love after what they've done to our buisness?" Tyree Treewalker crossed his arms as he asked Drayko, who did not respond but Mikekolt did have something to say as he viciously mocked one of the generals upon seeing their appearance

"You call yourself a Dragon Hunter? That is the most pathetic looking excuse I have ever seen, in fact I'm going to make him feel nothing but pain when I'm done breaking those twigs you call muscles. I'm not threatened by you at all" Mikekolt taunted upon seeing Fuld the Fiend's appearance as he sported wiry muscles and an very thin build, however Bjarke stepped in with a threat

"You'd be more guarded with your words... because you are going to learn a new type of pain, our army will crush your broken failure of an clan" Bjarke threatened as he gave off a smirk

"You may not have fought our army on the Dark Deep, but that time will come!" The hope of their lady crushing Draconia that continued to run in the veins of Askari of Ashes continued strongly

It was then that the main leader behind the Dragonroot Company had finally showed herself after all this time, feeling that it was time to reveal and introduce herself to Drayko and his students; with the other members stepping aside with their arms crossed, she appeared to them all and exited from the captain's quarters. Revealing herself as no one other than the vengeance driven: "Maeve, the Matron of Dragons"

"My, Drayko Karnage Ryder III himself; at last now I've gotten your attention and I've been waiting to finally meet you; it's very hard these days to see someone like you for a change" Maeve insulted Drayko's name as he replied with this

"You do not know what a pain in the ass it is to ignore an rampaging Titan like the one you sent against us, Maeve..." Drayko growled as Fuld became angry before chipping into the conversation

"You will address Maeve, the Matron of Dragons by her full title you reptile lover!" Fuld the Fiend angrily reprimanded

"We're not interested in your bullshit Fuld, now it looks like we've met the whole family" Breyerkolt swung his arm in a counter clockwise motion, ready to swing his blade while his half-brother brought out both his scimitar and the Phoenixripper

"Says the former Dragon Hunter who's a massive departure from all of the robust framed ass lickers and biters we've been fighting since they attacked Drayko first by capturing Stormfly when she had done no wrong to Ryker nor them!" Mikekolt was well versed in the history of how Draconia came to be and how Drayko became what he is today, Fuld the Field however did not tolerate the further insults towards their lady and warned him

"You watch your tongue you loggerblogger!" Fuld pointed at him with Mikekolt and Breyerkolt giving him the middle finger, further frustrating him as Maeve stopped him from chipping in their conversation as she knows she's getting enough respect from her enemies

"Now, now Fuld we were only just getting to know one another; I'm sure we'll be on a first name basis soon enough, I am as it would be in a dreadful hurry as of now. I trust we will meet again soon?" She asked him

"You've got more to say, that's what I can tell" Drayko replied

"Oh! Perhaps you've pieced together my plot? If not then you can do better than that, I know you will" She taunted

"I have more than most of the pieces to the puzzle together in order to know how to counter your plans for us" Drayko swept his hair back with his hand

"You put my employers out of business by killing Alvin and turning Dagur against me when he is not worthy of leading his father's tribe, being in an clan with no army is not a crime now is it? I know to defeat you and I know what your Night Fury's weakness is, but I'm not going to reveal what it is in front of my comrades; it's for me to know and you to know" Savage brought out his axe and threatened as Drayko knew that he was referring to Toothless' tailfin, he was smart enough to know by destroying it; Toothless will crash into an island where they'll be ready to take and imprison them, but he is still underestimating his powers and abilities because of his pride in being a suck up even after he's declared his independence

"Who the hell said that we were your comrades, you Scrawny Traitor?" Bjarke the Bear growled as his grudge against the Dragons burned greater than before

"Even if you about his weakness, you'll never win because you will die before then" Drayko stroked Toothless with an angry smug on his face, knowing full well that Savage is bluffing. Mikekolt was through with the lies and misconceptions before deciding to bluntly state what he's willing to say in front of Maeve

"You have no right to make allies with them Maeve, the Dragon Marauders are NOT to be trusted; even Viggo knows that they can't be trusted by any conventional means" Mikekolt called her out as she turned to face him, insulting his name once again

"Ah yes, how could I forget about the brave leader of the Darkheart Prison's inmate uprising; Mr. Michaelkolton Abomination Castlekroftservkhall?" Maeve knew about how he inspired others to stand up against their tormentors no matter the cost, as Mikekolt interrupted her before she began to explain and clear up the misconceptions

"The name's Anubis to you!" Mikekolt revealed with his half-brother confirming this as well

"Of course it is, it's the barbarians who made an alliance with us; they're merely the ones who want your leader's blood while I on the other hand seek to expand my business here, while my generals want retribution for the death of an overestimate God who was once a madness driven warlord. I trust that I too will meet you again as well, farewell for now..." She bid her farewells and mounted her Buffalord Titan before leaving, the loyal members including the former Outcast Lieutenant/Berserker Commander and now rogue viking left; as did our heroes with the ship burning down afterwards

Returning back to the School Grounds where the students were all gathered about, cheering on in victory as they defended their school against the Dragonroot Company; with both their leader and students landing upon the ground. Drayko went to congratulate everyone for their efforts and emerging victorious over their enemies, but also went on to warn them about the motives of Maeve and for them all to stand their ground should they come in contact with them as they have more than enough information to know just how much of an threat they are. Axethor was praised greatly by Drayko and Bovarasson celebrated in his own right, not arrogantly but also not in the eyes of others as he felt special; now he was getting his own recognition by the school for defending his best friend, it's all he really wanted when attending here

Mikekolt on the other hand as a reward from Drayko was given Tuskfang whom he saved but revealed that not only he deliberately threw him in the path of the antidote he threw, but also revealed that Mist was cured by Axethor as that made him relieved: "Tuskfang needs a better rider than that coward of an devil who calls himself Grimmel, me and Toothless will have our retribution one day; always be on your guard Mikekolt because her plans will be set in motion very soon, but we'll be ready to fight them no matter what gets in our way" Drayko told him as he proceeded to leave him be, flying out of sight back to Draconia and letting him be alone to bond with Tuskfang while Katetiburon went to speak with Maria the Huntress

"Looks like we've got some new information about what Maeve is planning for us, should I go out there and continue my intel gathering?" She asked the Huntress

"Judging by the way how our enemies are aligned with a tribe whose not to be trusted, know that it's going to be hell from this point forward just by returning back here to deliver what you've discovered" Maria stated

"I understand, if I'm not back by then you'll have to come; but you know me and I'm always fighting off my pursuers to make sure what they've got in mind for us doesn't fall into our hands, at least they try to do so but always fail in the end" Katetiburon began to leave

"No need to worry about being captured like an damsel, it may have happened to warriors like us but we've always found a way of getting out" Maria stroked her shoulder

"Who said I was going to worry? You know me better than anyone else does" With that Katetiburon left out of sight as Maria decided to return to with the other Knights

Back with Mikekolt, he turned to Tuskfang and stroked his body before his team of Dragons led by Rainserviper all joined in watching the sunset; now it was finally complete and thanks to this; they were ready to begin training to start the uprising to save both man and Dragonkind alike, with the help of their allies by their sides who would never abandon them. From this point forwards throughout this journey of theirs, whenever the Dragonroot Company would strike they will be there to stop them threatening the lives of the beasts they ride upon. As they took off to the skies once more and head back to their lair, the Marauders will surely be making their move in causing a series of destructive rampages across the Archipelago; they might make their move in attacking the home he lived in as well, but the question is will they break his spirit or those of the others? Time will be bound to tell

For now he's out there and he's going to begin some very destructive acts that not even the Vikings are willing to address the actions both publicly nor privately, the following things are just that evil and horrific to speak about; but there is one thing to assure about what he is about to commit: It is bound to give him a title among the most wanted criminals in the Archipelago...


	12. The Silent Snake Strikes

(A/N: The following chapter has Mikekolt committing some absolute and explicitly violent criminal actions that might not sit well with you readers, they will most definitely and likely get someone their very own reserved place on the Archipelago's Most Wanted if anyone decided to do what he does here. As a matter of fact they're so horrible that the Chieftains of various tribes will not even address them publicly nor privately, some of these acts are based on missions from the GTA Series such as Liberty City Stories and San Andreas for example as you're about to find out when you read this. Enjoy)

HOW TO DECONSTRUCT A VIKING'S MORALITY

The rays from the sun in the sky peaked through the storm heavy clouds and bathed onto the deep rocky and lushful swamp as inside of the verdant and untamed meadows of the valley where the overgrown vines were found on the overhung cliff entrance, being the home to the Tomb of Fallen Night Furies but mostly staying outside from the entrance as they were training together with the newly tamed Tuskfang; who was getting to know his rider and his comrades much better. Mikekolt had finished his new multi-purpose tactical blacksmith armor that Katetiburon called it while he simply named it his Bravo Resistance armor, being that while Axethor always thought of having an Auxiliary team of his own; he preferred to act like the final resort as he was always more of an backup team than a main team. It was about time he found something new to wear since he's getting very serious now

There was nothing left of a few minor traits that were kept by him as he continued to wear his black diagonal downward ribbed undershirt with the sleeves now having a chessboard diamond pattern that were a dark moss and rifle green color that were of course raised, still wearing his seasonal oak leaf sweater under his new suit of clothing Hedgelout helped made since it was an family treasure that he's worn since he was a child and sparred with Breyerkolt before he was taken and rescued by him. His trademark whitetail deer vest was now layered with metallic brushed golden bronze and dark chocolate brown scales, featuring snow and ivory white spots for the whitetail fawn spots seen when they're young; and of course still keeping the rearing back horses that now had long flowing mane curving down and back in the wind, with the pawprints now twice as bigger than before as they shoned brilliantly in the sunlight rays that bathed him and not to mention the furry edges looking like long fur quills from an Volcanripper. Now the rest of his tactical blacksmith armor featured this:

His mouth and nose covering cowl featured a perforated hole pattern with some bronze snap on buttons that were a dark brushed golden color that featured a tribal Sigma letter engraved and found on both the top to bottom of the diagonal corner ridges, allowing him to breath as well as drink but also allow him to escape drowning underwater and choking on any gasses that were poisonous and even would knock him out cold. He continued to wear his razor bladed collar around his throat that now sported pyramid studded spikes to add some diversity in his new clothing. He wore a very dark long sleeved eminent bronze and saguaro olive green tunic that featured spider black and pyramid spiked wrappings up to his elbow, with a very dark revenna and messina brown colored leather vest like armor above that was very strong thanks to being layered in between with some thin Volcanripper Metal plating that was flexible. He wore an gambeson over his armor with some layered scales featuring two pyramid spike straps as the narrowed v-neck revealed half of his upperchest, but still protected him otherwise; with a stack of five diagonal upward edged trapezoid pieces on both sides on his stomach that looked like abs but were plated against the soft perforated holed fabric that was soft to the touch and cushioned for any dangerous impact

He now had new twin layered beaked shoulder guards based of Breyerkolt's as they were twice as large than before, with the razor blades on both sides not only featuring square shaped serrations but with some small metal blade tipped tusks from Tuskfang found on the lower guard; still had the same roaring jackal with bloody slobber but with the bronze armored ram horns now having two crescent curved tips, while the shoulder guards themselves were strapped on across his upperchest. There were two thick pyramid spike studded belt straps across the front of his chest and dual downward belt straps on his upper chest that were diagonally going downwards towards the double rider jacket flaps that also had the bronze Sigma engraved buttons, going outwards and slightly bending over to the sides like his plated collar. He had an heavily plated v-neck collar that was very closed around his neck and slightly bent outwards all around to the sides as they covered half of his cheeks and side tips of his mouth, but did not get in the way of the razor bladed collar on his throat. His back was covered and heavily plated more than well for defense against being stabbed with an weapon and shot with an projectile, he had vertical ribbed bicep guards that looked like they were diagonally slanted outwards as they both went around the sides of his arms; with upwards pointed heavily scuffed boots that looked identical but not only had pyramid spike straps for the lashings all around his ankles, but also some metal tips that featured some Dragon talons for stabbing power

Of course he wore armor atop of an seamless diamond pattern while being heavily plated along with his pyramid spike studs that along with anything that involved Volcanripper Metal, were a unique brushed and metallic golden bronze color. Not only did he had twin segmented belts on his waist spaced out in between, but featured foxtail chainmail that was both a very dark brushed and metallic golden bronze color; also sporting a very dark crimson and very deep maroon darkblood tint that could be seen in the sun. His pants while still having the thick vertical stripe pattern had chainmail layered above it and two dangling square linked belts coming from below the main belt he wore, having his crest featured; while his battleskirt now had an very dark spider-web texture that blended into the usual treebark camouflage he wore, now going down to the talus section of his leg all while having some scales for extra protection. Finally, as mentioned before there was nothing left of very few traits that he kept as he wouldn't feel right without them; being that he wanted to be prepared at all times even if he gets his ass kicked, for now he wasn't packing heavy unless he's going up against the Marauders because they do not play nice with warriors like him

Katetiburon walked through the jungle swamp like environment of where Mikekolt's Lair was supposedly built on the second highest bluff where it was secluded from view of those who would approach the island with malicious intentions, she was fuming out smoke no thanks to what happened during her day in the life of gathering intel on their enemies in this time of a hostile takeover of the Archipelago that's breaking out; and in times like these it's enough to make anybody take out their frustration on the innocent. It was clear that she dealt with the Dragonroot Company and he dealt with the Marauders as both of them gathered intel about what they're planning, especially about the weapons they're developing since they've gotten their hands on a boost of arrow supplies and other such weapons because this war started when Ryker attacked his island and captured Stormfly. Their purpose was made clear to them and Drayko's not going to take that lightly because he's not going to let them live on to poach for their selfish desires, nor their money as he could care less about their business; everyone will be gone but if that happens then Drayko's not going to let them find out wherever these Dragons came from, she may be curious but she's not willing to disrespect his orders not to look for their ancestral home. She walked through the path and led to the secluded valley to find Mikekolt's team that he liked to call his: "Bravo Resistance" training

She approached on the scene when Tuskfang stopped to see her, getting stroked by her hand under his chin as he let out a purring sound of comfort; which caught his attention when he turned to find her: "Give it to me bluntly, you think I dress like a god damn hooker?" She asked with a irritated tone in her voice as Mikekolt gripped his tomahawk

"The hell's going on with you Katetiburon? Being pissed as shit ain't your style at all" Mikekolt felt that someone was disrespecting her and it turned out to be true

"Those Vikings constructing an village keep hitting on and harassing me, telling me that I look like a hooker who's better off being abused by an clown prince of crime; they're were laughing the whole way through, damn pigs. I'm going to need some weapons to tell them to knock it the hell off the hard way!" Katetiburon told him as she began to leave to head to his Lair but Mikekolt stopped her

"I'll deal with them myself since I'm plannin on gettin' some new land, if it ain't small that is" Mikekolt flipped his tomahawk in a spiral motion before preparing to leave when she told him this information

"It's a small rock that's not worth it, they're building a village for an nomadic tribe to have a home here in the Archipelago" She quickly stated as he turned to face her and growled

"Then that island will be their burial ground, Dustscorcher; you're with me on this one!" Mikekolt called over to the Bullrougher who got down low for him to climb up onto his back, taking off afterwards as the rest were left to comfort Katetiburon who was not sad; she was having enough of the sexual harassment but when it happened to her, it was rare and very far in between. Mikekolt's bound to take it too far however when someone messes with those he's close to and when that happens, an shadow of evil will consume him

The nearby construction Vikings who were proceeding to build their village on the island that was not worth taking for his own remained unaware of the situation that was coming, it's big enough for the two of them to hide and plan their little assault for harassing Katetiburon by calling her a hooker. His evil shadow took over as it was mentioned before that not only does it come out from being alone in times of despair but also to when those who'd dared to have the balls to insult his family or his friends. It was this silent snake personality whose actions and judgement for his morals meant little to him, they insulted his friend Katetiburon who is a formidable shieldmaiden and he's not going to deny her retribution for harassment; while she's threatening the ones who won't give her the compensation she deserves, he's going to be threatening these people to fucking stop or they'll be buried alive and that's not a threat he's going to hesitate in committing. Thus, he approached them as they turned to face him

"You cut that shit off with her now, dammit!" Mikekolt bluntly stated as the construction Vikings knew who he was talking about, referring to the woman they teased earlier about looking like a hooker

"If she wants to complain then why send you? Hooker need a man to do her business now?" The Viking foreman asked as he and his gang laughed it off, because they find it hypocritical that she could whoop their asses but instead she sends a man of all people to do it for her; can't even send a lady friend who's on par with her. Mikekolt was through with their sexism and after one of them threw their cigarette at him, openly threatened them with this:

"I'm taking all of you out of business and shutting down this project, Dustscorcher; come on out and trample these sexist assholes!" Mikekolt called out as the Bullrougher jumped out from hiding and appeared by his side, with the workers becoming very hostile towards the two of them; especially when he refused to leave. On his orders, Dustscorcher reared back and proceeded to charge into them while Mikekolt went to tear down the work in progress on the village

The construction foreman immediately made a run for it into the portable bathroom that was constructed, with Mikekolt smashing the houses to the ground and even burning it with fires caused by his flaming sword before he ignited some explosive barrels meant for demolition to the older structures that were here before they got started. Dustscorcher trampled all the workers to death while Mikekolt brought down the last of the village, razing it in a burning mess with the dust blowing away afterwards

Mikekolt then found a machine that helped pour in the cement for an steady foundation as he brought it over to an ditch, with Dustscorcher ramming into the portable bathroom that bathed the entire foreman his and the other worker's chunky and liquid shit; where he was kicked and sent not only flying but tumbling into the pit afterwards. His complaints meant nothing to them both as Mikekolt looked down at the foreman who could not get out from the front as the entrance was facing towards the ground, with his fangs baring and his faint pistachio green skin undertone along with his charcoal black veins showing; he ripped the door off and released the cement as it all poured right in filling the ditch as he too got the shovel and began to fill it up with countless amounts of dirt that were heavy pounds right there. The very last thing that was heard from the construction foreman was screams for mercy and death threats against both his family as well as his damn beasts, before being silenced forever as his burial ground was more than six feet underground

Mikekolt who is still under the negative influence of this evil shadow stroked Dustscorcher on his underbelly and under his right thigh, being that both of them were itching during their training in the secluded valley of lushful meadows; he was mostly silent throughout the entire time whenever he entered this phase but now it was time to go ahead and at say something, break out this mask fragment by fragment. Although when he did try he found himself being incapable of speaking mostly because of how his lips were sealed completely, with the few exceptions of some grunts and very quiet breathing that was not close to being audible at all; but when he did speak it was rarely as he remained like this since it's his actions that do the talking for him: "You did more then well... Dustscorcher" His voice was huskier like an sword and axe slowly scraping against the wheel of rock, but being an snake without a tongue made sense as he was more intimidating this way

He mounted onto Dustscorcher and flew off to get back to their training on the island now that they had nothing more to do on this small island, as it was just not worth taking it for himself at all if it ain't what he expected it to look like. They may have been innocent but this is just the beginning of a series of some atrocious acts that he's going to commit, all of them against the wishes of the authorities

HTTYD

DEAD CAPOCOLLO

Burying the construction foreman all because he harassed a woman may have been called an immoral act but this was something that was even worse, as Mikekolt walked to the entrance that led into the Bovarasson household as he proceeded to ask: "Mrs. Bovarsson, you there?" He wanted to know if his best friend was available, he was hoping to give him the extra cash for the Northern Markets he was planning to go to when he was answered by her; but not in the way he wanted to be answered

"There's no Bovarsson for you here no more, Castle! After my son gave you the rewards that the both of you were supposed to our family, my cousin's decided to stop paying his money for our protection; what have you been doing about it exactly? NOTHING! He may be strange and not follow up on his promises, but it takes guts to stand up against a Castlekroftservkhall like your father. I only wish YOU and my son had his cousin's guts!" Axethor's Mother berated and verbally attacked him

"You wish I and Axethor had your cousin's guts? Alright Mrs. Bovarsson, you asked for them you damn old bitch!" Mikekolt spat on the ground afterwards and left on his Zippleback to where her cousin was living. Neither him nor his friend got along with the latter's mother since she wanted him to give up on training his pet Terror, stating that no one loves a man with an Dragon whose as small as his father's penis when he was young; this is why he lives with his father nowadays since he respected his son's decisions he's making

Her cousin on the other hand happened to run an failure of an butchery where his meat products were shit compared to Roachkolt's since he knows what it takes to be a butcher who's true to his customers, though that was not the case for him as Mikekolt landed just outside of the butchery where he found an authority figure inside; he's going to need to bring him to somewhere where he's not coming out alive. He dismounted and approached him, as he greeted him:

"Hey Mikekolt, how you doing; what's going on?" He asked

"You and me are going to have a little talk here, but I like my privacy" Mikekolt stated as he brought him up onto Blood and Bone, flying off in the sky to where an sawmill for woodlogs were; it was an indoor building of course and it looked like it was abandoned

While on their way to the indoor sawmill building her cousin began to talk about where they were going with no response from him, delving into topics such as them still being cool and about the money he owes stating that he just needs time. Although he did ask that if Axethor loved some spicy sausages because he could get him some without a problem at all, none of these topics had driven him in the mood to speak with him; arriving at the building where the two of them dismounted with Mikekolt walking inside of the building as her cousin followed him. Although he looked a little confused about his silence, not knowing about what he was planning about him since his evil shadow didn't stop; it was fueled by committing that act of immorality, this one will just make him look like a serial killer

"What exactly did you want to talk about? Is it the protection money? It is isn't it... Mikekolt?" Her cousin asked as he followed him inside where he couldn't see him anywhere, when he was busy locking the exits before appearing. "We can talk about this right? People just talk enough these days, it's good for you!"

Mikekolt did not say a word at all as he walked towards the saws he was going to use for his mutilation: "I don't feel comfortable here though... Hey, easy there Mikekolt that's the switch for the-!" Her cousin immediately screamed and ran off to hide from the tomahawk insane warrior of the Owl Gut Tribe

Mikekolt slowly walked towards the hiding spot of Axethor's butcher cousin as he will not let him get out of here alive, his tomahawk was drooping near his right thigh as he snuck up from behind him; striking him in the back which was not enough to kill him but was enough to get him out of hiding. He continued this game of sneaking up behind him and striking him in the back with his tomahawk until he was finally incapable of running away, when he broke his arm and dragged him to the meat grinder

Her cousin tried to escape and even held onto several of the many things in the building, but all ended up with him ripping his hands away; until he stupidly tried to hide from him behind the machine. Mikekolt was not amused by any means and instead chopped him in the back of the head, leaving a gash in his brain and killing him instantly; but he was not done just yet as he continued to chop him with the satisfying gut squishing sound ringing out throughout the sawmill. He then took his remains and put him through the grinder afterwards as he was now turned into his new Sicilian style meat, speaking of which he'll just take a piece since he's hungry

God damn that Sicilian style meat was great, finally now that's out of the way all there is left to do is deliver the rest back to the delicatessen; with him getting onto Blood and Bone as he let them both take a piece before flying away with the remains all packed up, flying back to where the deli was as he landed and dismounted. At this point an fellow butcher came to inspect the meat as he approached

"No one's been telling me about this special Sicilian meat delivery, what zoo did we slaughter this time around? There's loads of meat in here, now that's tasty! I'll be happy to take 'em off your hands and it's a good thing that Bernardo ain't here, if he finds out about this there's no telling how bad he'll lose his appetite" The fellow butcher took the remains and headed back inside, those who figured out what happened to the suddenly disappeared Bernardo Bovarsson were immediately dealt with by being blown to pieces by the likes of Blood and Bone

Though it should be mentioned that Mikekolt snagged an piece of Bernardo's remains as he chewed on the cooked meat thanks to his Zippleback's smoke and spark firepower, now it made him feel satisfied in the limelight that the cousin was no more and his remains were now being sold to the unsuspecting customers. He'll go and talk to Axethor about going over to the Northern Markets later on, for now he's gotta tame and take it easy on the atrocious actions he's committing. But there's one problem though: He can't stop because it's making him feel bloodthirsty, if he ever does some things like these again

No it will just fuel his silent snake persona, but he's not willing to back the hell off since he's going to make himself known just how dangerous he is when someone gets in between him and those he's close to. Speaking of which...

HTTYD

LAST NIGHT IN THE WHISPERING CARIBBEAN

The silent snake that was known as Mikekolt could not get enough of all these evil crimes and because of his behavior, his non lethal condition was getting worse by the minute as his hair and face were looking like he was drenched in the rain while his calm expression was looking more terrifying by the fact that the blood of his last victim still remained splintered across his right face. The worst part about this was that he was lightly breathing like he was running in a marathon of sorts, but his lips didn't move at all; regardless he was stroking both of his arms at a slow to medium speed motion like he was cold, which was further proven when he blew some visible frosty air out. Lethalruin flew into the forge to find him sitting at the firepit and trying to stay warm, landing near him as he raised his heated scales and informed him about an Dragon Hunter spy trying to find his Lair since they've been triangulating his flight paths to discover his location; all thanks to Savage's keen observance so that they can assault and take over the Whispering Caribbean

Looking up at that news and having some darkblood colored foam leak out from his sealed army olive green to spider black lips, he got up and called over to Deathstalker as they've got an Dragon Hunter trespassing on their island; the Triple Stryke came over to him without an word to complain about before they both mounted to take off, knowing that he's set up a trap involving something very infamous and hot button. It's not even one that'll be meant for laughs unless if the audience are prisoners, then they surely will laugh at this because it's a traumatizing experience

Deathstalker hid himself in the jungle swamp environment as the Dragon Hunter walked past his hiding place, while Mikekolt had laid out a path in order to lure him by using his greed as his personal weapon; watching as the show sight unveiled itself. The Hunter continued past them until there were pieces of fool's good leading into a trail, following it all the way that led him off the trail and to an pile of what looked like gold ingots stacked together like an pyramid; he would do anything to get his hands on riches and it's his lucky day right here. He got down and began to gather them all, but the last one had slipped out of his hands and he could not keep his grip until it finally fell to the floor after a few instances of him trying to juggle it back into his steady and firm hands. He bent over to pick it back up and wipe the dirt of since it could undermine the value of the mineral he's going to sell, that's not something that Ryker's going to like at all right there. But when he did just that, Mikekolt came from out of nowhere and stabbed his knife directly up into his ass, getting an very painful scream as the the Dragon Hunter was being raped by this cold blooded and remorseless sociopath. It wasn't until he was knocked out thanks to being stung by Deathstalker with all three of his tails, letting the sedative effects kick in as he picked him up back to his Lair; ready to get some information out of him

Mikekolt and Deathstalker returned to their Lair to see Katetiburon having arrived, seeing her have an look of concern on her face; leaving the Triple Stryke to take their trespasser down to the basement for some special treatment while he went to talk with her about why she looks that way. Taking a seat as she began to talk to him

"The chiefs of the Archipelago are going up in arms about your terrorist actions you've done but they have no evidence to support their claim, are you feeling well?" She asked him as he showed no response, still carrying the calm and silent look he's been keeping since he buried the construction foreman; although she did notice some beads of water on his face as well as some splinters of blood on the right side of his cheek. He looked away as he did not reply to her question. "You look like you've become a ghost who's seen some shit, but you don't feel like you're concerned about the consequences; still though, if you don't want to talk then I'm not going to force you. You did bring that Dragon Trapper in so at least take my club with you"

Mikekolt nodded before getting up and heading down to the basement with Katetiburon's club given to him, as he closed the door behind him but not before Deathstalker left to go back upstairs; being snuggled by the woman who always had an soft spot for the ones he tamed. Deep in the basement that was in truth not connected to his Lair but was found elsewhere as he had walked through the long escape tunnel exit, he entered inside to find the Dragon Hunter heavily restrained by the arms and legs; stripped of his upperbody clothes and ready to be broken as some instruments of his torture were laid out for him. These consisted of the following: Heavy Wrench, Electrical Battery, Pliers and Gasoline Cannister

Mikekolt picked up the heavy wrench and walked over to the struggling Dragon Hunter who was moving to the sides: "No, no; my bones aren't strong for that, don't hit me!" His pleas fell on deaf ears as he swung the wrench around in a wheel with one hand before slamming it to his skull, both of his legs and most painworthy being his groin; all of these were the heaviest swings that were enough to kill someone with one fallen swoop of the melee weapon. His screams of agony had him coughing up, he was a coward and although he was trained to resist torture he was not good at it for he was easily pressured by pain

"You want to know about our base, why didn't you ask you silent sociopathic fuck before you lured me in with your treasure and raped me?! I know the location, it's on a island and it's an large outpost; used to be for the Trappers before being abandoned because of the death of Drago Bludvist..." That was all he could say before Mikekolt went back to choosing what to use to persuade him further

He went with an shocking development as he carried the electrical battery powered by the lightning of the Skrills as he took the two wired short batons with him, coming over as the Hunter begged for mercenary: "Not the Skrill battery, my aching heart; don't do this to me!" Mikekolt's cold blooded nature did not stop him from hooking the batons up to his nipples, before he powered up the battery. "Not the clips!"

The Hunter was electrocuted and fried as he told him that he was cooperating when he knew that was not the truth at all, and so he fried him further for lying to him; "Turn them off!" He screamed as he was electrocuted further, the pain becoming too much to bare any longer than before. No longer having control over his bladder as Mikekolt sent a kick across his jaw for making a fuckin' mess on the floor, and he is not down on that at all when he has to clean up someone else's shit. "In the western coast of the Archipelago, weak structured below the fort and we can't afford to let an Whispering Death tunnel through" Mikekolt returned to the desk and decided that it was time for the second worst hellish nightmare of torture that he'll give him

With the pliers in hand he walked over as the Hunter turned away shivering in fear out of just how ruthless he is. "No, no, no, no, no..." Mikekolt grabbed him by the skull and jammed the pliers into his teeth violently, making this as painful as he wanted it to be; slowly twisting the membrane in his gums as they bled out in a very unhealthy amount. He then ripped out with an powerful yank and earned himself an scream before he proceeded to continue the cycle, until he was left with very few teeth left as all that remained were some gaps. However, this made him a bit hard to understand but nevertheless; he was hellbent on getting the things he needed to know about: "I jus' wan' ohh 'et 'da hell outta' 'ere" He began to cry out since he didn't want to stay here anymore, he could care very little as he then persuaded him further by ripping every one of his fingernails off in a very gruesome way with the pliers save for the last one which he decided to take care of with another weapon of his choice

Mikekolt picked up Katetiburon's club and swung it around in a spiral as he made some quick batting swings that knocked out another one of the Hunter's teeth, but also drew some more blood out of his mouth; slamming the club downwards against his skull and uppercutting him in the jaw. "...'here's bloo' comin' fro' my 'outh, I wan' ohh go 'ho!" He continued to cry just as impatience was making itself present, finishing it off with blow to the chest and managing to rip a god damn fingernail off in an very gruesome fashion. Tuskfang even followed him down and decided to threaten him by crushing his skull with his fangs, especially when he impaled his shoulders with his tusks

But oh the god damn lord of hell the fun doesn't end there because Mikekolt gave a sinister smile at this moment, it's time for waterboarding! He picked up the gasoline cannister and flipped him down to his back as he slapped some sticky cloth over his face, proceeding to tip over gallons if not gallons of not only scaulding hot burning oil all over his face; but some very cold water over his entire body that felt like it came from the polar hell regions of the arctic north. The Hunter never stopped screaming nor crying at all during this time as he was drowning to death, but when he couldn't take much more Mikekolt stomped his chest and made him throw up on the floor; to which again made him break his face for making a mess on the floor that he also has to clean up, bringing him back up before stabbing a syringe into him to make sure that he remains consciousness. Now he was ready to start talking as Mikekolt leaned over to hear him:

"It's 'ot 'som 'eavy 'ecurity... lost of us, 'hosing as 'struction men at 'ork; 'ilding a pair of twin towers, 'here 'argh innocents unaware of 'hat 'ere 'eally doin'. Tha' all I 'ave, 'lease 'et me ohhh 'ome now' I 'ont 'ant to die..." The Hunter fully broke down crying in the end as Mikekolt flipped him onto the front before smearing his face in his own piss and puke, all while stabbing and shoving his knife repeatedly up his asshole in a very rapid session; further making his statement clear that he is not going to let him give his superiors this information about where his Lair was located, going as so far as to chopping his back with Tiburonkolt's Tomahawk deeply to inflict even more pain than before. He took his poor broken soul with him outside, but not to his home as he's getting a fate worse than what he thinks after all this hell he's been put through; Tuskfang left afterwards after the waterboarding torture

Like with Bernardo before the Hunter was dragged by the legs as he flipped onto his stomach and tried to escape him as they were heading over to an hole leading outside to an rock face, scratching the ground as he grabbed onto a rock; Mikekolt slowly turned and pulled him away before yanking him back with him, however he still refused to go as he wouldn't stop trying to get away from this sociopathic and apathetic warrior. He grabbed onto the corner of an wall as Mikekolt once again pulled him by his legs and yanked him away, forcibly dragging him along the ground; his screams continued to fall on deaf ears as he was not in the mood to spare him of his life at all. "I 'ant to 'oohhh 'ho..." He didn't want to be an Dragon Hunter anymore by this point, he had such an wonderful life and now he's thrown away everything all in the name of money

Mikekolt was through listening to him as he dragged him up into a standing position where he swung three heavy punches to the left and right before following up with a uppercut on the third, sending an Spartan kick afterwards that had him sent flying backwards; further adding insult to injury when he heavily swung Katetiburon's club with so much power that he actually managed to decapitate the Hunter, although his head was still on by some flesh which made him dangle from the back of his neck. The corpse fell from the rock face tunnel and splashed into the sea, his skin decaying as pieces of it rotted away as the body was carried elsewhere to his final resting place

Mikekolt still felt cold as he breathed out some cold smoke from his mouth, leaving the rock face as he took his glasses hanging from one end of his v-neck and placed them on; with the new information in hand he was ready to commit what he believes is one of the biggest acts of terrorism the Archipelago will ever see and hear. Returning back to his Lair and taking his seat as Tuskfang warmed him with his heated scales, wanting to comfort his new rider since he owed him more than his life; regardless of such claims Mikekolt always told him that he owed him nothing. For as long as they remain as both brothers like Drayko and Toothless, he had nothing to fear and hide from him

He gave a soothing breath of relief as Rainserviper coiled around him, also heating up his scales as it's really the last one he could have before his evil shadow is fueled further, he never had any true moralities to anyone who'd attack but then expect mercy from him as they established earlier that they don't want his god damn mercy; they want his Dragons, nothing more and nothing less because they'll take them away from him by force if he refuses. It's all one mission to him and it looks like now he knows the purpose, his task will end right here

HTTYD

DOWN COME THE TWIN TOWERS IN THE MORNING

In the early morning of the next day Mikekolt awakened from inside his bedroom, shirtless and still the silent snake whose evil shadow would not leave him until this threat against the ones close to him were dealt with. He took his upper tunic and decided that this time around he was going to bring both Rainserviper and Tuskfang with him, the former because he could use his help in tunneling through the weak foundations of the island; while the latter due to melting the fortress to the ground

According to the Hunter he murderously tortured to death he mentioned that there were some innocents on the island, not aware of what they're really planning; they were most likely to be walking about through the site since they are trying to pose as really nice construction workers, wanting them to be given an tour to see what will it become in the future. He could care very little of the innocent lives on board since they are not what matters to him the most. Now then it was time to get going as they're burning out the sunlight they have in the morning, there were more features to his Bravo Resistance armor but they will be explained and shown in a later time; for now he left some breakfast for the Dragons he loved and took off on Rainserviper's back with Tuskfang following close from behind

Following the directions of the Hunter who gave him the information without a fight to put up so easily, they were approaching the abandoned fortress where construction had taken place; the most and easily recognizable feature of this location being the twin towers that were formally outposts situated on the west and east side, the west side featuring a spire on top with an flag blowing in the wind depending on the point of view where it's seen. The rest remained like an abandoned fortress as some of structures were torn down, with the Dragon Hunters stating that the towers were meant for trading like their own Northern Markets since they promised that they'll always have what they're looking for

Mikekolt just shook his head at the blatant lies since they're using this as a base of operations, dumb-asses who decided this idea need to be beaten in a sack against an large tree repeatedly until they're bloodied and broken. They landed atop of a small rock and began to observe the sight in front of him, getting an idea about how they're going to bring down the house with this one

Looking at the twin outpost towers, Mikekolt decided that he's not going to use an bombing glider to take them both out by crashing into them; that's not destructive enough for him to be satisfied and neither is it enough to be sure that the ones he's close to aren't threatened anymore. He then came up with an plan in his mind as he took off onto Tuskfang, deciding to have him lay ruin to the fortress never mind that he accidentally kills any of the innocents who are running away; while he has Rainserviper tunnel below the island and destroy the weak pillar underground that's keeping the island. He jumped off from his back and began to rain some chaos on the fortress against the Dragon Hunters as Tuskfang fired off his Acid Flares, melting whatever he hits with them and Rainserviper dug through the foundation to reach where the core was

Bringing out the Revenant's Talon as he fired off shot after shot of deadly arrows that pierced into each of his attacker's skulls, sending them falling to the ground as he slipped the sniping stock attachment on before heading up to the east tower that was closer to him; fighting his way up the stairs and slicing across his enemies faces with his tomahawk, setting them alight with the Phoenixripper's thick flaring streams found on the bottom vent of the fang pommel

This of course set some of the east tower on fire but as soon as he made it to the top floor, he began to target a few archers and arbalists who tried to attack Tuskfang; taking them out one by one until they were alerted by the sniper to which at that point he had abandoned and left the east tower, taking the shortcut by jumping out through the window on the top. Tuskfang caught him with his talons and flipped him up onto his back, helping him in the process while he fired off another round of Acid Flares that combusted into flames; melting part of the rock with it until they both landed

The reason for the landing was due to the fact that Mikekolt happened to find some dormant explosives lying about and because of his earlier stunt in burning them alive, he was going to end up blowing himself up had he not abandoned his sniping position. But the ground's going to collapse and they're not staying here to be one of the victims, he took Tuskfang with him and ran like hell into the well that led underground; landing on his feet before they all took the sea tunnel that Rainserviper created when he dug into the bottom face of the wall

Mikekolt and his Dragons all ran like hell as the island was exploding and the weak pillar has been destroyed, the surface collapsing below in the tunnels while the fortress was blowing up with smoke rising in the air; the twin outpost towers suffered the worst of it yet as they both came crashing down, killing if not more than just a few innocent villagers from various tribes. As Mikekolt left the island to be consumed in flames and smoke with Rainserviper and Tuskfang, the island finally exploded with one final blow; they have brought down the house at last

Some of the parts of the Dragon Hunter's abandoned fort came down at the same time with a few of the Vikings being crushed underneath the fallen buildings, their parts flying all over the place and ultimately consumed in the fiery inferno. But as the morning sun rose half way with the rays bathing on Mikekolt, the island sunk to the bottom of the sea in chunks to pieces; nothing remained in the end and he reflected on how much he's done. This was enough to not only have him stroke them both lovingly, but also made him speak in the huskier voice that felt like an sword and axe slowly being sharpened to the double cutting edge:

"Now there is nothing for them to threaten us... Rainserviper, Deathstalker, Blood and Bone, Dustscorcher and Tuskfang... thanks; for not going and standing against my actions. This is the main reason... that you should not... threaten me and neither the ones... I'm close to" Each of the hushed sentences of the huskier and gravellier voice was paused with some deep breaths in between. Not to mention he called it hell on his throat whenever he spoke while going through his state of being, as he really just didn't want to talk during times like these

So while they flew on back to their Lair to continue their intel gathering on the Marauders, a surviving Hunter escaped with his life but upon seeing the corpse that was tortured by the same one who blew up and sunk the abandoned fortress; he suffered immediate fright and died because it was so battered and decayed. What happened next? The Chieftains whom were not willing to discuss the terrorist actions received drawn images of what Mikekolt had done, which was drawn in a very graphic depiction as each of these pictures were accurate to the bone. But come on, they were seriously wincing at the fingernails being ripped off by the pliers and getting their teeth ripped out forcibly; that hurts like hell right there

So now that it was clear that Mikekolt was the one committing these terrorist actions, but also seeing that his face did not match his portrait as he had veins and a cold blooded silent snake persona as opposed to his real one; they decided that he was not responsible since this could be an criminal meaning to frame Roachkolt's son, and they went with that as everything leading up to this revelation was closed. There was no use in apprehending the criminal if he is dead, mainly because they examined the bloodstains on these pictures and confirmed that it belonged to a deceased Mikekolt Castlekroftservkhall; whose actually been dead since the end of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I's time

Mikekolt soon returned back to normal as his evil shadow along with his silent snake persona no longer felt those he's close to were threatened, the first two actions he's committed were done out of spite as Katetiburon was being harassed and Bernado wasn't paying up on the protection money no thanks to his failure of an deli; but his remains were delicious still, he's at least gotta throw up after this because if there's no other way then eating a recently dead victim is alright. If they still live then that's not a option, he did that because it was justified for a good reason; even if he takes things too far

Now that he doesn't have anything else on his mind, he can now begin developing a explosive projectile weapon that uses combustible acid flares all thanks to Tuskfang; he's done with the Deathgripper Venom serum arrows of course but he's going to be making two variations of these projectile weapons: one with Deathgripper acid flares and one with Volcanripper napalm

Oh yeah, now he's getting started right away as he entered the forge and got ready with the plans drawn on the main project board...


	13. Viggo Lives

(A/N: You guessed by the title that this is the chapter that reveals what happened to Viggo as he was betrayed by own his brother Ryker in Race to the Edge in the Shell Shocked two parter episodes involving the Shellfire Project. As a tribute to Alfred Monlina who voices him in the series and for Sam Raimi's Spider-Man Trilogy featuring Tobey Maguire, I've decided to make him build something that you might recognize from one of the best superhero films ever in 2004; for now we're going to go ahead and start out with an task that would eventually lead to him making his appearance after a long two year absence. Enjoy!)

Once again the rays of the sun shined through the heavy storm blocking clouds like it was the new morning, Mikekolt was very busy as of this time because he was developing a projectile weapon with two variations of the same type; one used an Deathgripper's acid flares to melt them all to the bone and the second used an Volcanripper's molten napalm to spread out an fiery fate to everyone who stands in his way. He spent his most of his time on assembling the two variations as they were completed, they had a simple design to them. The bombs were round and spherical with a thin line that went around horizontally, it had an smooth rectangular plate that went upwards though it looked like it was starting to get smaller until it reached the top. On top of that was a second rectangular with a upward slant that went outwards a little bit before continuing to go straight on the top, right side having a diagonally downward slant before it went straight for a little bit and stopped; having a smooth stud near the top edge as well. It appeared connected to the left one as it was also a smooth rectangular shape like the previous one, but with no second seamless diamond plate pattern on the top seemed to be going a little bit upwards before heading down and slanting off to the right where the protrusion had connected to; the top of the left plate had a rectangular piece with a upward cut to make for a interesting fissure pattern for all sides of the upper and lower part of the bombs themselves. The top of the bombs had a round black ring with heraldry sun spikes that also had eight green slightly raised dome dots with a large one in the middle of the ring that glowed a lime green color alongside with the fissures themselves. They were always portable and although they were quite big for holding in the palm of someone with large hands like the creator, they were easy to activate as the bottom had no black ring or eight other dots; just the green button on the bottom that glowed when activated. They had a very dark brushed bronze gold color and black nickel shine all because of the one armored ram horn that his father gave to him as a memento. Finally, it utilized the deadliest power of the Deathgripper's Acid Flares all into one great explosion; one that can melt the flesh off humans, melt the wood built into ships and melt Dragon-Proof Metal or as he prefers calling it: oxidized copper because that's exactly what it is thanks to mixing in the Hotburple's firepower as well

Like before previously, there were more details about his new armor like retaining his thick parallel dark mud oak brown straps on the top to bottom of his thighs; being wrapped around atop of his chainmail pants that were also layered against his black animal leather pants, the ribbed fighting gloves that covered his arms now had an ebony black to charcoal brown color of a tint. His dark brushed bronze and crayola golden vambraces were now decorated with the Norse knotwork designs of rearing steeds on the sides, featuring the same paw print in the middle like his vest that he was never without; depicting his Bravo Resistance team with his bud Rainserviper as the leader, and having his shoulder guard's razor blades be adorned on for some weapon countering. Likewise his glasses frame featured the same color with the names of his Dragons now written in Dragonese Runes on the top and bottom, with his pet terror Lethalruin included just like on his vambraces. His greaves were also much of the same with the exception of the razor blades for obvious reasons, with a flexible wristoflext watch strap like chain that held the fangs, claws, talons and tusks of each of his Dragons that hung; while the foxtail chain held his dual wolftags that were 70mm and 5.7" in size and in the center featured the dual curled tipped armored ram horn as it was apart of him. Finally, he had a pair of x-crossed bandoliers that carried Deathgripper Venom arrows under his vest; while the pouches were still with him on his belt as he couldn't be without them

He tested the acid flare bomb against another Dragon Hunter who trespassed on his island in another attempt to find out where his Lair was located but this time not being sent by Ryker after what happened with the previous victim, he had his knees busted and tied to two poles on the side. The acid flare bomb exploded upon impact and scorched him alive while also melting off his flesh, the Hunter wildly screamed in agony and flailed all about in pain; trying to escape as smoke burned off with a sizzling sound of something being fried on the pan. It's all apart of the experimental test with these new weapons of his, since he's gotta know what weapons to use for times like these. With the Volcanripper molten rock napalm variation that was thrown, the explosion made quite the burning mess as there was no way that he could survive that and with him burning alive; being engulfed in molten rock was way too horrible to die from since it felt like he was actually swimming in a volcano. Afterwards, the volcanic bomb he threw did the job well done and was not as messy as he thought it was; although if he's going to need something that's not considered overkill which he has no complaints, then the acid flare bombs are all he needs. He disposed of the body and was about to return back when Toothless called over to him, he flew down to the shores and landed as Drayko dismounted to approach him

"Mikekolt, I have an task from Eret for you and Axethor: you are to infiltrate an Trapper's fort and take back that ship of his that he was stripped of when Drago betrayed him, your stolen outfit will do the trick as it's occupied by Dragon Hunters; they're keeping it at the docks but security there is tightened, Axethor will fight them off while you get away with the boat as Eret will be flying to your location in the meantime" Drayko explained his task with an tone that sounded serious, it was as if he had found out something that linked to the Ryker taking control over the Dragon Hunters

"You're looking uneasy Drayko, what's going on with you?" Mikekolt took notice as Drayko responded to his question by telling him

"There's someone that I have to fight and who that person is, you're about to find out as he will tell you everything; he knows about Ryker and he knows what we've been wondering: is Viggo Grimborn still alive? He has our answer, come and meet me afterwards so I can go and give him the duel he's been asking for" Drayko looked out to the seas on the shores of his Lair

"I'll be there with my newly developed projectile weapon just in case I want to get filthy and dangerous, there's no telling how deadly I'll be with this" Mikekolt looked at the projectile acid flare bomb on his hand, thinking about how much use he's going to be making out of this. Drayko nodded before he left to return to his Lair, he was ready to participate in a task like this involving stealth; he thought for a moment about his desert armor and decided that it's not going to be needed as the Trapper fortresses are mostly off shore, although he's seen them near Marauder territory before so there's that. Speaking of which this is what his desert armor looked like this:

His desert armor looked identical to his main armor but was outfitted with more of an desert theme as it could be seen with the color scheme being a old and harvest gold color, followed up with an whiskey and almond orange to bronze and clay brown mix; he of course had some traits such as sporting an ripped merino no fringe type scarf that had both ends laying atop of his shoulders and chest. Sporting a ripped and tattered duster cloak that blew whenever the wind came, keeping him from getting the sand in his armor and face; all while he sported an mossy treebark camouflage with faded sandstorm textured spider-webs for his battleskirt, a way of appearing nearly invisible to anybody who's looking to attack him. The desert may be hot but this armor keeps him cool in the heat while warm in the night, giving him protection against sandstorms; but in return allowing him to become heavily camouflaged in the storm. Finally, this armor let him take a heavy beating against the Marauders which is a great thing as them being unarmed hurts like hell

Returning to his Lair he gathered everyone of his team as Lethalruin flew to his shoulder and perched atop of him, having his disguise ready as he mounted onto his main bud before they left to take off to the fortress where Eret was ready to take back his ship; going off to the spot where he'll have to change into his disguise before approaching the fortress. His disguised of course would consist of an tri-spiked cowl helmet that he would wear with leather flaps right on the sides, an maroon red diamond pattern tunic with an Zippleback flesh vest and battle-skirt; having olive green pants with both spiked bracers to greaves, having an belt from the Elites as well and some arm wrappings with gloves. For his choice of weapon however would have to be whatever he picks up from the Armory

As soon as they landed and Mikekolt changed into his disguise, he told them all to leave and find somewhere to hide where they will not find them; as they all nodded and followed him without question while he proceeded to run over towards the offshore fortress where they'll be keeping Eret's Ship at. There was at least some stepping stones that led to there and that's something to be thankful for as he's not planning on swimming there himself, not wanting to get himself wet as they will be suspicious on why he didn't take his ship to arrive at the fort they're occupying; making his way to the entrance before going in as there were no Hunters patrolling around the area

Once inside he began walking about in the fortress as he passed by some Hunters who held him in the same light like every other one, that being treated as nothing special above them; trying to find the Armory for a weapon in case he's been discovered that he's not among the tribe. He couldn't find it but he did happen to find the balcony where he watched the Hunter Centaurs relearning how to walk and fight with their new bodies, in the medical center as he had witnessed the horrifying sights of those who were on the verge of death; screaming and flailing about with half of their bodies missing. Some of the medical doctors had thrown up due to how much this was a total nightmare, not a single doctor were not complaining about why couldn't they just let them die in peace; they've failed in their mission to stop Drayko and there's no need int turning them into monsters. But Ryker and Krogan couldn't give less damns than one as they're in control now, it's all one entire game of taking over and survival of the fittest; going as so far as to overthrow a family member, but even that wasn't clear to him at the moment unless that contact can confirm that's exactly what Ryker did to his own brother regardless of the fact that he allowed him to be the leader of the tribe

He left the medical bay and walked through some corridors, attempting to find the docks as he needed to hijack that Trapper Yacht that belonged to his teacher; passing by some Dragon Hunters who walked by without batting an eye. He was about to enter the mess hall thinking that there were was bound to be an exit that led outside, when he snapped to cover against the wall; this was because of the conversation that hinted towards the fate of someone that he was curious about since it's been two years into the war, and he mysteriously disappeared just like that. Two Hunters were explaining how it felt to be led under the command of Ryker and Krogan, wanting to go back to the golden age when Viggo Grimborn led them on his word

"This red scale undershirt's all I found from our commander" The first Hunter held out with it folded in his hands, stained with blood from the brawl that broke out between the brothers

"No sign of his body then?" The second Hunter asked

"This was what remains of him, may have sunken below the seas by then; just what Drayko wanted in the first place. I may not be in position for this but I'm bringing every last man and brigantine out, there's nothing stopping us from leaving anything for them to find should the Knights investigate the scene" The first Hunter stated

"Judging by the way he was scorched by having heat resistant plate of both molten and rocky chunks of lava thrown on his left face, there's no way he could of survived. But in his words: the problem with knife throwers is that they're inherently unpredictable, strike rapidly from all directions with a variety of various weapons of various purposes. They're out of time to find out where the next threat will come, how soon they'll strike and what nature it'll be; predicting them their next move to defeat them's no match, blocking every possible opening to any potential strikes will" The second Hunter made an observation, believing that is what would come from the wisdom filled words of their former commander

"It's those words of his that makes ask for the chance to return to the golden age when he led us under his wing, but there have been signs that he lives because whenever the weather is terrible and the storms strike twice; next time they come down into the cell, it's a scorching and dried blood marked crime down there. Left behind were a few scales of the Skrill and an few ruby gemstones that he carries as his motif surrounding the pile around the smoking and fried remains everywhere. A series of deep cuts from a pair of split-blade swords is another thing, nothing else tells us that he lives and if he does; he's going to be very pissed when he gets his hands on his brother, you know how unmerciful he is when inventory goes missing. I better return to my position, Ryker's got himself some snitches roaming about to monitor what we have to say" The first Hunter told him about the signs that may tell them that he's not dead before moving on

Mikekolt got his move on and made his way over to find another way to the docks, this time it will be the charm; going through another long corridor and down some steps that would lead him down to the docks because where else could it be held? He managed to avoid being seen as a intruder since he did not do anything wrong as of this point, arriving at the end where it's exit led him to the shiphouse where Eret's Yacht was docked; now of course it was guarded as there were multiple Hunters and Trappers roaming about, making sure that no one's taking it out of their hands since it belonged to them and not their former ally they betrayed. Soon, an rumble had taken them off guard and scrambled to arm themselves; they had an intruder and they all left the shiphouse, exiting to deal with Axethor who had waited for him to reach this place and the first thing he did was sail off with the yacht as everyone was too busy with his friend. In the meantime as he sailed off into the seas, his Bravo Resistance team of Dragons returned with his clothing in the same duffelbag he placed his disguise in; ready to change out as they're going to be aware of his disguise soon enough after what he just did right now

Returning to his previous armor with his necklace going in a u-shape while his second wolftag necklace sharply went down in a v-shape, now he felt like himself as they all came in the dark brushed bronze and crayola golden color like the rest of his metallic armor; he then went and got down below the ship as he began thinking about what the Hunters were saying about his fate. He does not know the details but from those hints they were talking about, he could get a clear idea on what's happened; Ryker told him how Drayko's poisoned his mind because he of how he's becoming less of what he remembered his brother whom he refuses to call him by his name, and how he is becoming focused more on his main adversary but that's not goin' stop him from focusing on how to take them down. Neither did it stop Ryker from taking out everything on him because he's the older brother, and the strongest of the two as he favors brute strength and rushing in rather than his younger brother's tactics; that impatience will be the death of him. He then heard the sound of an Rumblehorn above deck and came back up to see that Eret had arrived

"It's exactly how I remember it now: strengthened birch wood for the deck and repainted art job with a brand new sail, at least they're keeping it new looking. Trappers will be back to try and steal this ship from me as they aren't thinking that I deserve my father's title no more, I'll be back at the School of Dragons in no time. Drayko's looking for you, time to get a move on" Eret inspected and took control of it once again as he decided to start using for himself, whenever 'ol Skullcrusher needed some rest

Mikekolt mounted Rainserviper and took off from his ship with the rest of his Dragons flying from behind, following him for every flap of their wings the whole way there; he figured that judging by his flight path he would've been heading to somewhere in the western territories. Thor Rock island if he had to take a wild guess, that place has five sharp rocky spires jutting in from the surface of the sea; the cliffs are big enough for him and his team to watch the duel, while the arena is big enough for them to fight. So why the hell not? It's a perfect place for a fight like this between his teacher and this contact who's been asking for an duel, even then he had the deliberate idea that this contact is not whom he claims himself to be; he might've been the victim himself but even that's not clear. Nothing's linking to anything with the clues detailing the brawl between the Grimborn Bros. and the weapon being a plate of molten lava being an exception, looks like he'll have his answer thanks to his tracking skills; following the scent that Toothless left behind in order for them to fly over to the destination where they wanted them both

Mikekolt soon arrived at the location where he landed atop of the highest cliff there was, as Drayko appeared not too long afterwards; dismounting atop from Toothless as he got down and walked towards the edge. The arena was set up with some borders around so that they couldn't be kicked off from the edge, the sun and the sky remained the same as nothing had changed during this time; but there were some more clouds which could definitely tell him that an storm was approaching as the figure stood overlooking the edge, looking up before turning to face them as he spoke out to the both of them. "Looks like you've finally come, Drayko and Castle..."

HTTYD

Drayko nodded as he responded to the enigmatic figure's statement,"It was about time as well because the first chance you had was interrupted, now your wish is granted" He walked about in the arena seeing that the borders were sturdy enough to take more beatings than a single one, not wanting for it to break out of them both. At this time where Drayko roamed about he removed his chesplate on his upper body, taking Inferno as he wanted to be subtle in their duel between the two of them; if it's a duel that he asks for then it's one that he will have from him. Toothless walked over to Mikekolt's side as they watched the fight between Drayko and the man whose face shrouded with the exception of an evil looking eye unfold in front of their eyes

It all began as Drayko swung his flaming sword against his adversary's electrical Skrill saliva coated blade adorned with rubies, parrying him back as he drove his blade forward which Drayko dodged to the side with a swipe of his fiery weapon against the figure's thigh as it didn't hurt him; but it sure left him to bend down in pain as Drayko jumped into the air in order to deliver an downwards helm slash, before rolling out of the way. The figure had reclaimed his electrical sword, swinging his blade that struck against Inferno's surface and instigated some sparks that were enough to cause the Zippleback gas that he unleashed to explode; sending both sides to hit up against the borders

The figure's shrouded face didn't hint away at his identity once as he got back up and decided to bring out his second sword, with Drayko doing the same as he still had his second Inferno with him; although it did look different from his first one and it may've had the head of an Skrill on the bottom, however this didn't bother Mikekolt anymore as it's Frynir that he can't take upon himself to face and no longer the species themselves

Drayko ran forward up against the figure just as he did the same, individually swinging their swords separately rather than together towards each other; creating a series of sparks that flashed with the sound of the blade's Volcanripper Metal surface being heard like the tune being sung by the voices of an choir that was never there with them. The battle raged on in the passing minutes that felt like hours as neither of them had gained the upperhand, with the Knight locked the two flaming swords into a Inferno staff just as the figure had done the same with the two of his electrical swords; swinging them all around each other as the tunes of fire and lightning going together echoed throughout the area, causing some liquid flames to splatter onto the floor while the plasma was becoming too haywire. This was becoming apparent when Drayko and the figure locked their blades against each other

The destructiveness of the elements that were fire and lightning together was making itself come clear to the two sword dueling individuals as Drayko's fire was splattering onto the floor which in return was burning the ground, while the figure's lightning was going everywhere in the area they were fighting in with the haywire bolts striking against the walls and the clouds as Toothless had to throw Mikekolt down to the floor before amplifying himself with another lightning bolt that struck him; firing off an fully charged and very lethal plasma bolt to a place where nothing could harm them, unwillingly destroying an entire Dragon Hunter brigantine that was planning to ambush and interrupt their fight on purpose. Now that's twice that Night Fury's done something like that and Drayko didn't see him do such thing, but this time it was reasonable as he was busy dealing with the figure who's identity he's figured out by now; as there was no one else he knew who had an fascination with rubies, but only someone would wield an sword like that. It was a longer blade than previously but that's not the point

After the resulting break away from the two swordsmen, Drayko and the figure disarmed the both of them when they came to preform an counterattack against one and the other; thus, it was only best that they settle the dust right here and now. Drayko ran up to the figure before landing a duo of two punches across the figure's shrouded face before jumping to deliver an spinning kick, hitting his neck from the side and sending him to the ground; while he swept him off his feet and got back up. Attempting to slam his boot down onto his face as Drayko rolled out of the way and landed a dirty kick to the figure's right knee pit that had him sent crouching on the floor, the Knight had then uppercutted him in the face and sent an diagonal upwards kick to follow up on drawing some blood from his adversary

The figure however retaliated when he drove a windmill haymaker against his chest which was showing some clear bruising and a bit of small scorch marks, where he then proceeded to slam the back of his skull down to the floor with the back of his leg; stomping onto his back as he got him pinned right under him. He did not expect him however to flip him onto the floor just as he did the same to him, slamming both of his legs against him during his fall; sending him tumbling over to the west side up against the wall before he recovered and spun his leg to kick him across the face, but was thrown off and countered with an headbutt against his forehead which now had him stumbling back. The figure was not out of the fight just yet, he's got other plans and he intends for Drayko to give him the fight that he's been asking for; now is his chance to finally earn himself one as it doesn't matter if he wins or loses, it's always the experience that's worth it all

Drayko and the figure strafed around each other in the center by this point with their arms ready to strike without a moment to hesitate, with the Knight throwing his fist against his arm and the figure headbutting him just as Drayko landed a blow against his shoulder; and when he fell on his arms he launched a kick to keep him at bay in order for him to recover. Blocking an swing as Drayko punched him across the face and elbowed him in the face from the back, the two of them were bleeding very little although it was the former who's showing more of his than the figure as he could take an beating alright. They then landed a spinning roundhouse kick at the same time against each other, jumping in the air and landing another spinning kick against the face and the side; leaping all at once and sending each other flying back on the floor at the same time, now they were even

Though their bodies were bleeding and heavy breathing followed, this did not stop them from rushing towards each other and swinging their fists against the sides of their skulls; all at once just like before previously. As they both recovered and backfisted their faces across, uppercutting each other's lower jaws before ending the duel by preforming one last flying kick against each other; falling to the floor once more

Drayko took his weapons back and his chestplate back where it belonged on his body, having Toothless return to his side while Mikekolt got up from laying on the floor comfortably; looks like he won against the figure and it's now time for him to tell them the information he's got, what is the fate of Viggo Grimborn? The secret is about to be revealed as he spoke to them in his familiar sounding voice with him still heavily breathing, but regaining his strength after a few short moments. "Now that was the best fight I've had, I've got nothing more to hide" He directly looked the two of them in the eyes before showing his identity, removing the hood and revealing himself to be none other than the former leader of the Dragon Hunters: Viggo Grimborn, although his appearance has changed since they've last met just like Dagur:

Viggo Grimborn now featured an choppy layered downward mullet that covered his ears all around the sides of his head to his dark ravenna brown tinted ebony black hair, with the front of his hair being spiked forwards; unfortunately the left side of his face has sustained severe scorched burns that made him blind in the left eye and his beard was also spiked downwards, with his scorched marks having veins that were mostly soaked in dried blood. The veins were an deep wood brown with a surrounding bronze gold color, being mostly soaked in blood that was dried as there were signs of boiling and bubbling on his skin; his blind left eye now had a cataract in his pupil while the iris itself was an kendall charcoal grey color due to his volcano injuries after being betrayed by his brother due to the beliefs that Drayko has poisoned him and his motives. He wore an eye patch that featured the design of an Skrill's eye surrounded by burning yellow to orange and red colors, which the pupil itself had a brown tint to match his own eye color and was half-deliated/half-slit; although it could also be seen blinking and appeared to be in full control of it's wearer meaning that it can expand and narrow, as it was specially designed to make him feel like he received an transplant without him receiving one to begin with. His chest featured an wide heater shield shaped plate that connected to his shoulder guards that now had the electrical spines of a Skrill that went up and outwards, having some seven segmented underbelly plates that went downwards towards the razor blade and spiked belt he never stopped wearing; with the crest featuring Talon with his wings curved downwards like a crescent towards the Dragon Hunter crest found at the bottom, both of whom were in full color. He wore razor blade adorned bracers on his arms along with black ribbed gloves as they were found underneath his gauntlets meant to resemble Drayko's, being that they could engulf both his gauntlets and boots in lightning for maximum literal power. A battleskirt was found around the bottom of his waist and opened up in the front that revealed his greaves, which were of course spiked like his shoulder guards; his boots were tipped upwards like his former adversary and had wings that allowed him to run faster just like Drayko's boots in the future. He wore an honeycomb pattern holed cowl that covered his ears, nose and mouth with some two stud buttons places on the top to bottom of the lines in between that allowed him to breath and drink but also kept him from drowning underwater as well as keeping him warm. He also had an beaked hood that let him hide his identity, with an pair of glasses of his own whose lenses were in a half-sphere shape but went straight on the upper sides against his nose; curving upwards and all around with a single straightened bridge. Finally, his dual swords were crossed on the back and he had an cape that did not get caught nor snagged onto various objects but rather closed itself like a cloak with his crest featured on the clasps; with an small chain connecting them

Viggo's Swords featured a longer split blade that was as solid as ever and even lighter thanks to being reforged from Volcanripper Metal, the pommel and hilt shape were both an simple general oval that was bejeweled with a row of three rubies on the upper diagonal ends that also had the head of an Skrill on both sides of the blade and bottom of the pommel. Handle on the other hand was an rectangular shape with the sides being horizontal ribs for greater grip, as the head seen on both sides were found featured narrow ruby eyes. His second blade looked identical but featured a big gemstone in the middle, with a pyramid shape in the mid of the upper ring below the hilt; two blades on both sides with one going outwards slightly as well as the other going diagonally downwards. The handles were of course wrapped in what else but Draconian Leather that had finger ribs for gripping support. The pommels released a thick wall of deadly Zippleback Smoke as they were both designed to be wielded in an pair to the user. Finally, both of the swords had the ability to cloak themselves in a very deadly bolt of lightning that could fry his victims to the smoking dust of what remained of their bones

"It seems that Ryker and Krogan have had enough and are through with my leadership, deciding that I am expendable by turning my own men against me; they tried to collapse an mountain on me to prevent my escape. Like you've shown many times before as I studied and learned information about you both, you're thinking more than a few moves ahead of me; the accomplice of course. Most important pieces that allows players like us to use an opponent's piece to their own ends, you can win without out it but it's better to win the game with it; for you can attain total victory for all who are close to you" Viggo gave off his infamous smug as he explained and turned his attention to Mikekolt, referring him to as the accomplice gamepiece

"Krogan and Ryker are better off being dead for overthrowing you, call me a dumbass for giving them both the chance to stop after showing the Dragon Hunters that not even a god can stop either of us; and they reject that offer of mercy I give them. I should've killed the two of them when I had the chance, but there was no point that time now that we've got them by the balls and came out alive with victory on our hands. But I guess an early end to Maces & Talons isn't very exciting, I can't even the enjoy the game myself" Drayko crossed his arms before Toothless had him sit up against his body, wrapping his arms and legs around his rider for comfort as he raised his heated scales; breathing out as Mikekolt was the next one to talk to him

"Tell us, what the hell has gotten into Ryker all of an sudden and made him conspire with the leader of the Dragon Flyers? Krogan doesn't like taking orders from someone who questions him, he's killed one of your former men just for doing something like that; dick..." Mikekolt asked and explained with his Dragons nodding, confirming that was what Krogan did and will do to any Hunter who questions him as he's ruthless as he is dangerous

"Neither do I enjoy taking orders from Krogan as he acts like his authority is above me, when he's clearly missing the clear and developed picture here; now then I knew that you would ask what happened. But first it's best if I chose to introduce an ally to you, knowing about your discomfort with territorial Dragons like these..." Viggo stated as the Skrill whose scales he used to create his armor flew up from above the cliff, landing next to him. He continued to speak: "As you know in ancient times, the Singetail was one of the most feared of this place; but this territorial beast whose powerful blasts could neutralize it's scarlet fireballs stood up, now making the once feared species cower before them: Meet my accomplice, their only predator known as... the Skrill"

"Tell that to Dagur the Deranged and he'll be jealous" The Skrill gave a short snarl towards him before he responded back: "Just be glad that you're not Frynir, I hate that bitch; forced against her will or not, retribution's coming to me if we meet again" Mikekolt pointed at him and turned his head away at the end

"Talon is nothing like her and what Storm formally was I assure you that Castle, he shows no malevolence and has done the two of us no wrong. You better take your seat at what you're about to hear from me, as this tale's got more than it's share of betrayal; as Ryker's lost not only his mind but his place in the Grimborn family clan. It- oh hang on now, I'm not myself today but there is one last thing I have to show that's changed about me... and you're going to love this one!" Viggo explained Talon's behavior and revealed another thing about him as suddenly, four tentacles rose above him as they opened themselves up in front of the two of them; the motherly tentacle on his top right gave him his placed his pair of glasses on his face, while also gave him a drink of root bear from an beer-stein as Viggo thanked it before he went back to facing them. The two bottom tentacles remained on the ground while the top left did not leave his focus on Mikekolt

Viggo's four deadly tentacles on his back were connected to a spinal cord that was hidden under his black tunic which had not only stabbed into his skin, but was also layered exactly upwards against his spine that is not easily removed. In the meantime they were layered with triangle shaped pieces between medium sized gaps that were very prehensile and flexible, being in a mostly black to bronze tinted color with some brushed gold lines on both the left to right and bottom sides. The claws were also long trapezoids on each of the three ends as they had two hinged claws that could grasp and even crush something that they're holding, the middle had of each had an red circle and not only featured an mini tentacle that could wrap itself around the waist of someone, but could also sprout a long pyramid shaped spike used for stabbing his captive victim into the throat or in the skull. They were mentally controlled by his mind and through telepathic means, they were super strong and endurable as well; they were at least eight feet long but could also extend to 25 feet long, he could use them from climbing to travel along with the use of his feet. They also seemed to have some extra claws that had him easily grab something like packages, bags and even vials of what he needed. They were capable of striking with the force of an jackhammer as well as spin like a giant fan, since they were fast for him. Finally, they could even be used to rip someone and something apart for his enemies and torture as well; however they also gave Viggo the unintended feeling like he's used these before in another lifetime, but he can't seem to understand nor put his own finger on it

"Intelligence is not a privilege, it's a gift and you use it for the good of mankind; those are the words that echo in my mind, and the years that would make me become the man I have become. Now with these arms that I've spent my time working on in the shadows for the first year before the Dragonroot Company announced their intentions, I've never felt so formidable in my life; it's time I tell you about the final hours that I was the man you formally knew about" Viggo told him as Drayko and Mikekolt stood up, as he began to tell his story of what happened and how he had fallen...

HTTYD

"It began with the rise of the sun on a new day, as to be expected of me I was in my office; my older brother had lost all sense of reasoning, he was through with me belittling Drayko since I did not consider him a threat. He's gone rogue behind my back and had I known that he would turn against his own brother, easily swaying the soft minds of the Dragon Hunters; I would've dealt with the situation beforehand. After the death of Drago Bludvist, he's come to believe that you have poisoned my mind with your influences on me; it was time that those who followed under me will now follow under an new command by not him alone, but the likes of Krogan as well. Conspiring with him throughout the entire time in the aftermath..."

Viggo was standing over the table at the end of the room that he considered his office, going over the map that depicted locations of where their operations were stationed; marking off those that were disrupted as the attacks were becoming bad for business. However it would seem that they would need to change the methods of how they deal with resistance like this, he was going to capture an Titan that not even the Hunters would have trouble with; and it's one that his adversary may not be able to free

Unknown to him, his traitorous brother Ryker had come to see him as longer being a leader to the Dragon Hunters; blaming that adversary he calls him the one who has allowed Viggo to be poisoned with lies and manipulated so easily onto his side, people may change but what with time it's understandable. This change in his brother was not because he chosen to not involve himself too much after what Drayko and the Knights had done from that battle that happened a a year ago, the things that he will do for his Night Fury he called an brother when he doesn't know it's true meaning to begin with; only someone who is human can be considered one, an Devil doesn't have the right to be one to a human. Seeing Krogan as the true leader after and now that Viggo's becoming weaker the more that Drayko influenced him to his side, seeing it as a coward's move to turn others over to their side so that they can emerge victorious in this war. That is going to end right now as he slowly entered inside of his office, instating him and Krogan as the new leaders of the Dragon Hunters at this point was the beginning of the end for him; not having the slightest amount of regret for what he was about to do to him; it was for the better of their men if he was not in their command anymore

"Brother, if you've come to tell me of an new idea then you know that I've got better plans in mind; more so however is the fact that we've got ourselves a traitor on our hands, but before I reveal the name of who would oppose me for my position as leader as you let me in spite of being the older brother..." Viggo paused at the end as Ryker unsheathed his swords and went towards him with malicious intentions

"It didn't have to end this way little brother, but I and the Dragon Hunters are not taking any more orders from you; Krogan is doing all of us a favor by getting rid of you and instating the two of us as your new leader" Ryker revealed his deception with Krogan as Viggo responded

"I do not take others from others, stand down brother; or perhaps I should refer you by your name now because you are no longer apart of this family, our grandfather would be ashamed for what you've done. The name of the traitor is none other than you, Ryker..." Viggo brought out his sword

His brother's betrayal was something that he's suspected before he revealed himself because as he mentioned before, he's always steps ahead as his world was like a series of rounds in a game of Maces and Talons; no piece like his brother who was the Imposter/Traitor was ever replacable just like that, and the end of each game it's that piece who dies and the winner is victorious. Ryker came charging towards him as Viggo swiftly dodged to the side and knocked one of the blades out of his hands, cutting his other hand to fully disarm him while he did the same to him; kicking his blade out before pouncing atop of him, this broke the table with the map in the process. He recieved blows to the face that bled out until he grabbed him by the throat, slamming him to the ground where he pounded him to a bloody pulp; bringing him to stand as he threw him against the wall

The brawl in the office had Viggo preform a spinning kick against his head that sent Ryker up against another desk, splitting in half as he recovered easily before he charged into his chest and rammed him into the wall; creating an rumbling tremor as he took him by the neck, with him strangling his younger brother before throwing him to the floor. He tried to stomp on his back but Viggo rolled out of the way and sent a kick to his knee, due to the injuries and scars inflicted by the Submaripper; he painfully yelled out as he collapsed to the floor, Viggo then ran up and kicked him upwards after jumping. This sent him flying up against the corner with the contents falling over and burying him alive, but Ryker punched through and dug himself out where he then proceeded to run off; with Viggo chasing after him through the hallways

"Hand over those files, Ryker!" He called out to him referring to the files regarding the tactic in bringing down Toothless, which have yet to be announced to the Hunters in order for them to get the upperhand against Drayko. Although it was mentioned before that Ryker taught all of the Dragon Hunters to aim for his tailfin as it would send him falling to the ground, letting them take Drayko out and capture Toothless; those who were taught about the tactic were all executed by the knights as no one lived with this knowledge, anyone who passed it down to their comrades were dealt with quickly as not a single soul lived at all. Ryker and the ones who still had this knowledge had their memories erased, Dragur the Executioner mastered the ways of his tribe by harnessing the power to rid those of specific memories; never to be remembered nor to come back to even the strongest minded, as the secret was once again shrouded in the shadows and kept at bay from being used against Drayko

Viggo chased the traitorous Ryker into a mountain where he found an plate of molten liquid and chunky rock filled lava placed there by Krogan in order to lead him into an trap, where he then grabbed it with his right hand; drawing back and throwing it like a glaive as the lava of an Volcanripper flew across the room, splashing onto the left side of his face before burning him in the process. Viggo screamed out in pain as the molten rock dripped to the ground while his traitorous brother ran off to the exit, turning to face him before he continued the chase even as he was scorched in the left face; blinding him in his left eye as he'll need a eyepatch after this. He ran like hell for it until Krogan appeared the entrance on his Titan Singetail with his Dragon Hunters and Flyers, which made him angry that he would conspire to betray him and turn his own men against him; on his command they all fired on the entrance, collapsing the mountain and trapping him inside with no hope of escape. However it was made possible as a Monstrous Nightmare jumped down in front of him, the scorching burns on his face was too much for him to bare as he collapsed to the floor; with his savior walking towards him, taking him on his back before using it's instincts to find a way out of the destroyed mountain

Viggo's Savior was a multicolored Nightmare with a cyan blue to lime green color to his scales where he had a pale white underbelly, along with an blending color of red to yellow to green and blue on his wings. On top of that featured striping and spots in both a charcoal black and very dark slate grey, with his muzzle being an brick red color. He too had been trapped here by Ryker and now he was left for dead inside, but he wasn't going to leave Viggo behind as he too heard about how Drayko's supposedly influencing him over to his side; which his brother did not take lightly at all and decided to kill him while he and Krogan take over. However, the reason why he saved him was because he's not denying him revenge and took pity on being betrayed by the man he called family. Finally, because of this he has left an ever lasting impression on him as they flew off away in the distance as the morning came

Unfortunately, it would seem that Viggo had outsmarted Ryker yet again as he stolen what he planned to reveal to the Dragon Hunters; this angered the two new leaders who begun their new roles as the leaders of the tribe, however there was no telling that he still lived and if he did then it was time to track him down. As the new leaders of the tribe, they ordered them to go out there in the Archipelago and track down the now rouge Viggo Grimborn; bringing the mountain down on him did not kill him since he had a gut feeling that he still lived, wanting to finish the job once and for all. Without question they obeyed their new leaders and went off to track down their former rouge leader, with the Hunters giving them information that they spotted a Monstrous Nightmare leaving the mountain not too long ago; which further gave them the idea that he survived. Everyone boarded the brigantines and set sail on it's flight path, just as the new day began with one hell of a morning ahead of them

"Ryker led me to a trap but he never got the files that I had on me throughout the entire time as I merely played along to his act of treason, my left face's now scorched and I'm blind in my left eye; but he doesn't know your Night Fury's downfall and that's what matters the most. As my savior continued carrying me when they left me for dead, I spent my life hunting to killing them; now here I am as it's taken a long road to see them in the same way you see them, just like humans. What happened to me next was that I found myself resting on the beaches, with no one at my side as I was being hunted; they wanted the files about how to take you out and they're not giving up that easily since the executioner erased their memories, I needed to get to somewhere safe. That was when I met Talon and tamed him just how the Berserkers did in order to lure them into traps: metal, such as my knife"

Viggo slowly awakened to find himself on the shores of the beach, getting up as the scorched left side of his face had cooled off; but looked absolutely horrific to anyone who saw his face like this. He understood that it was now apart of him but regardless he had very little concern about what he now looked like, what mattered to him was where to go next as he needed to find himself someone that he could trust; he had to go forth into the wilderness after ending up here on this island thanks to his savior, who he could not seem to find anywhere and if he was killed then he silently paid his respects. The island had a spire so tall that it reaches the low and stormy clouds, with a snowy cap on the top; it's lower body appeared to have some grass and trees; bare trees at it's apex and surrounded by an number of sea stacks as well. In the snowy cap region had dead trees with the blizzard clouding everything in sight, nothing was left visible as he made his way to this region; climbing up the spire with whatever's left of his strength and entering the blizzard knowing that he would either come out alive, or as with all Hunters who'd dare confront him for their treachery: parish like everyone in the tribe for his moralities towards Dragons have changed for the better, he must be better than what he was back then and he will see his task completed without failure

Through the cold winds and the polar hell that was the blinding arctic, he arrived in a clearing surrounded by dead trees and in the sky; bolts of lightning ran everywhere upon it's scales as wings flapping were heard, the shadow of the beast emerging clear to the eyes and it's talons landing on the snow before him. The Skrill was a toxic purple scaled beast with an earthstone grey underbelly, dark indigo and aegean blue colors reflected upon him; faint markings of the same color on it's face with antique shades below it's wings as lightning continued running on everywhere of his body. Finally, he featured distinctive spiral swirl like patterns that acted as tattoos for him in order to individualize himself from the others of his kind; although they're faint and not seen too easily whenever the light was low. Viggo had no fear as he brought up his knife, luring him closer thanks to his fascination with metal: "Do not fire... that's right, we are not enemies; there's no way I would torture you after the hell I've suffered enough from" He continued forward as they met as Viggo stroked his snout, taming him as well as rubbing his scales; getting a soft coo from this territorial Dragon as he nuzzled against his stomach, he got down for him to mount onto his back as they took off. They would return here to this isle soon as they've decided to make a base of operations elsewhere in the meantime

"Once he was tamed we took off to the island that to the Dragon Hunters would be the place of my downfall, inside of the cavern where it was formally a campsite; an base of operations where I alongside Krogan and Traitor Johann once took up to find the lenses, abandoned now but it served as the perfect temporary shelter I've had before the Hunters would find me. But that was all I needed to build the equipment you see on me, including these tentacles meant for the good of both human and Dragonkind alike; neither can live without the other. That is what you want for this Archipelago and I cannot stop you from achieving the life you see. It's here that after we've settled and developed not only our weapons but are bond as well, we were bound to make our sacrifice to what we've become"

The abandoned Dragon Hunter campsite was mountainous and forested, with the cave being home to not only treasure rooms filled with traps; but meeting rooms with dungeons and as well as extensive shelves of papers to maps. Being lit by the fires atop of the wooden planks that made up their base, an ramp led up to his desk with weapon development blueprints on the wall that detailed the tentacles he's built along with his twin swords that used his Skrill's saliva to achieve the electrical blade that could stand against a fiery sword like Inferno. Viggo had also given this base of operations a fire resistant carpet on the main floor, along with an pair of beds for him and his newfound ally. A training area was also seen in the northern side on the east corner for him to test his weapons out, while the entrance to this living area was camouflaged by looking natural to the environment; the Zippleback and Typhoomerang flesh tent cloths were present, acting like the walls on the inside with flaps for the entrance. Being like an tent of sorts as the outside was big enough to walk freely in, while the outside had an horizontally shifting boulder to enter and exit his office that he called it. Finally, it was about time at this moment that the Dragon Hunters would be lured to this island where no one was expected to live in the aftermath

Viggo purposely let himself be tracked down here as the brigantine followed him close from behind out of their sight, seeing them land to their abandoned campsite and knowing where their rogue leader is taking refuge. The task that Krogan and Ryker has given them in getting the files that were stolen back will not end in failure, their ambition will not be denied and as much as it gives them despair to have to kill the man they once followed under his wings; they'll ensure that Viggo does not see the next light of day. So they anchored the brigantine and laid down the board, stepping onto the island where they began trekking their way into the forests where they'll find the cavern very soon. In the meantime however Viggo looked at the files detailing on how to take down Drayko and capture Toothless, before throwing it into the torch pits that lit up their living quarters in all four corners of the room; walking to his desk afterwards and placing the copy of the files into the folder. If it's their downfall that his traitorous brother wants then it's exactly just what the new leaders asked for, and it was perfect timing as well as his Skrill perked up and growled at the intruders approaching near them. "This is it for the two of us now, it's the end of the game" Viggo told him as they left their base of operations before stepping out to confront them together

They exited outside just as the Hunters came running out of the shadows before aiming their Dragon Root arrows towards them, he brought out the files just like what they wanted before throwing them to the commander who led them; Krogan appeared before him. A scowl on his face was drawn as he crossed his arms. "You have no place among our ranks anymore, Viggo; I assure that you will not be forgotten by the Archipelago Idol himself. Kill him now, before he is not the only blood that I will shed myself" Krogan ordered with a death threat as all of the Hunters opened fire on him, as he left on his Titan Singetail in the meantime with the info in their hands; or so they thought it was

Viggo's tentacles grabbed one of them by the head and violently crushed his skull, while the other was thrown up against the rock face above him; at the point a spike sprouted and went towards the third one, being impaled in the brain as the spike pierced his face. The one who tried to run away from him was instead taken by the legs as both of the upper tentacles held his arms tightly crossed against his chest. "You're getting on my nerves" He growled with an irritated tone in his voice

"I have a knack for that" The Hunter admitted with an enthusiastic tone

"Not anymore..." He shook his head as his lower tentacles horizontally press against the sides of the Hunter's skull, squeezing harder and harder until his head exploded with a really nasty and bloody mess; as the bone turned to an pile of dust after being crushed, while his brain slipped out of his grip with an squishy impact on the grass below him as there were visible gashes and shards stabbed into it. The headless body fell to the floor as Viggo returned inside, groaning as he walked inside, however one last Hunter confronted him and demanded that he hand over his weapons and gives up his Skrill

"Hand it over!" The Hunter demanded with his axe drawn out

"Of course!" Viggo smiled happily as he used his top right tentacle to bring his Skrill over to his hands, which of course he was struggling the whole way through

"Easy now" The Hunter didn't want it to be bruised because he knows no one likes bruised fruit, that is until he released him on purpose where at that moment; the Skrill was charging it's lightning blast to fire at him

"Butterfingers!" Viggo smiled once again as he admitted his mistake. The Hunter didn't take kindly to mistakes and got ready to fire a Dragon Root arrow, however Viggo returned to his cold stare as he grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the right wall repeatedly until he dropped dead thanks to his top left tentacle

Viggo continued walking over to the small table until he fell over onto his stomach, revealing five Dragon Root arrows stabbed into his back; bleeding as he groaned in pain and looked to his Skrill: "If you happen to find Drayko, then give him this message from me: You're far more ruthless than you realize, I know you'll kill Krogan and Ryker" With a groan of pain and lift up to his feet, he leaned down as he used the table to retain his balance: "Now go, get the hell out... it's not worth going down with me" His Skrill's loyalty to him showed itself as he would not leave him, Viggo still told him to leave but refused once more: "Very well then, let's put an end to this together..."

With the last resort at their grasp he begun to run towards them, slaying one to another as he ran to the left and swung his blade across the torso of the Hunters under the command of Krogan and the traitorous Ryker. With his Skrill whom he decided to name Talon letting out an roar, the remaining ones begun to make their retreat but were caught when the lightning struck them; producing an very smoky explosion that signaled to the Dragon Hunters that he was no more for he couldn't have survived that blow. It seemed that in the eyes of Krogan and his former brother, he had fallen and his sacrifice was made

"The fate of I and Talon were not as the Hunters believed as we have important matters in mind, because we've given them the false idea about what happened to the two of us; we could not stay at the base as they'll be back to investigate if I really am dead. We had to get ourselves a move on and during that point, the exertive total of our actions finally caught up to us. Now it was time to start our new lives with one last night of my previous life, being an rogue leader of the Dragon Hunters on the run; my grandfather may not be proud but it's the years of where the man becomes the man he's going to be for the rest of his life that matters, now I'm changing into someone that you've taught me how to be. Thanks to Talon I've gotten my disguise and the Grimborn you once knew is still an Dragon Hunter, but I am THEIR Hunter no more"

With the help of his Skrill, he stood up as the smoke vanished in front of him and turned to the lightning riding beast: "Let's get the hell out of this place, this game's gone on for more than necessary to the where it's fun factor's run out..." Talon nodded as they walked out together, passing by the forests and arriving at the cliffs

From there he sat down, no longer requiring the aid of Talon as he directly told him: "Go now, you're free from my servitude" Viggo called it as he didn't feel like he deserved him, but the Skrill once again refused to leave him; being loyal to the one who tamed him as he persisted by further adding onto the reason: "You're not safe with me, Krogan may believe that I've not perished; you think that you should trust me, but... you shouldn't" He turned his head away at the end when he stated that. Talon further looked at him as he nuzzled his body, making an soft whine in his throat; he didn't want to leave him as he looked him in the eyes. "I do not want you to be hunted down by my former men and relentlessly tracked down by the Flyers because of me..." Once again it had proven to be of no use

"Are you sure about your choice...?" He asked him as Talon nodded and smiled. "Thank you... my friend" Viggo stroked his scales as he moved away from the cliff, laying down next to him as he was ready to rest for the night. During this time is when Talon decided to get him some things for him to insure that he's dead for real, returning back before resting next to him; both of them sleeping well throughout the rest of the night

The next day when Viggo awakened, he found a box next to him as Talon had his tail wrapped around it; moving it towards him as he wondered what contents lied inside. He opened and it was quite the surprise alright: healing herbs along with an cape and eye patch that allows him to control the eye itself as if it was his own. "If Krogan believes that I've not perished, then he surely will as none of my former men will know who I really am; Talon, you truly are an genius!" He smiled as the Skrill purred

"Now then let us begin our disguise, I will not need this anymore" He removed his red scale undershirt stained with blood from his and Ryker's brawl, throwing it off the cliff where it'll soon wash up on the shore. Talon placed the leaves onto his wounds as it gave him great pain but felt nothing but relief, with the remnants of what was once there now fading away with the spinal cord connected to the belt being revealed under his clothes. Now his strength shall return soon, as he petted Talon and placed his clothing back on; with the eyepatch for his scorched wound that would cover his blind eye and wearing the cape as he placed his shoulder guards back on. Placing the hood on his face as he looked at the Skrill, who nodded but seemed to be bothered as he growled uneasy: "I figured that you would know the problem, so have I" He looked down and taken the belt buckle that depicted his crest

Having it with the remories returning to him all up to the betrayal of his former brother Ryker who saw him as too influenced by his enemies and Krogan who saw him as expendable, then without a second thought he smeared the crest and smashed it onto the ground; fragmenting upon contact as he threw the remains off the cliff. It was then that he went on to state these words that told himself who he was now:

"I will always be an Grimborn and I may always be an Dragon Hunter from my origin in those who know who I am behind this disguise, but I am THEIR Hunter no more. My game has ended yesterday but a new one has just begun, it's a new day but most importantly; an new beginning for me and you, Talon my friend..." He turned to face his Skrill as he placed his hand under his chin, closing his eyes and letting the wind blow past them in the morning

"From that point forward, whenever the forces of the Dragon Hunters and their allies struck by harassing and relentlessly seeking out their deaths for the name of greed, the enslaved ones were freed and kept under the watchful eye of the both of us: Viggo and Talon, known to the people as The Rider of the Skrill but no on knew who I truly was. The enemies who figured out were dealt with quickly as the secret went to their graves along with their lives for they could not piece together the clues of this enigmatic puzzle. The dark legend that was formally me has ended, but from the ashes an new one has been born; all thanks to the likes of you... Drayko and Toothless"

The story ended as reality returned to them at last with Mikekolt's naked skin being licked by the tongues of all Dragons he tamed, while Drayko and Toothless were looking up in the sky; imagining the entire story exactly as he explained before returning their focus to him as he asked him this question

"Are you ready to put the Dragonroot Company out of business before they even begin?" Viggo asked him as he held out his hand for him, to which Drayko gave him an angry scowling look before he grabbed it; affirming their alliance

"You need the help of not only I and Toothless but from all of us Knights, I will inform our allies about what has transpired; consider this the beginning of an new alliance between us, Viggo because you've taught us more than your share of valuable lessons. Mikekolt will stay in contact with you about the Marauder's warpath as he's been gathering intel, and stealing weapon development files to use against them" Drayko nodded and explained

"It's true Viggo, I act more like an mercenary for Drayko and I'm willing to kick Ryker's ass since that time he's imprisoned me for something I had didn't have on me but he couldn't care any more than that; bastard. As you've seen before I've tamed and trained a team of my own acting like my own Bravo unit: Rainserviper, Deathstalker, Blood and Bone, Dustscorcher and Tuskfang along with an Terror of my own named Lethalruin; we'll all be in contact with each other" Mikekolt stated as his Bravo Resistance team nodded

"Now you're packing heavy heat against our enemies, just what I expect from the descendant of Tiburonkolt; I better return to our new base of operations but know that we will be back in the meantime. Intel from the Dragonroot Company will be available not too long" Viggo told him as Mikekolt nodded as he and Drayko watched him and Talon take off to the skies, with them following his lead as they each returned to their respective places

Next time when the Dragonroot Company strikes with the aid of the Dragon Marauders, Axethor will face a fearful choice that may have him choose to stay at Owl Gut Island over attending the School of Dragons in order to protect his home and family; but no one is sure when the next strike will begin as Mikekolt is not on par on joining him in his idea to stay...

Until then, I hope you've enjoyed the references to Alfred Monlina and Spider-Man 2. Don't like it, don't read it; otherwise Feel free to Review how this story is going so far as this was meant to explain Viggo Grimborn's mysterious absence that's going on. Now you know the truth about what's happened. As I've mentioned plenty of times before I do not take criticism towards Mikekolt very well, so do not post flames about him and call me a horrible author. He is my protagonist and you can bite his ass if you make a mockery out of him!

~(R.I.P)~

Bill Nunn

Robbie Robertson of the Daily Bugle

The Spider-Man Trilogy by Sam Raimi

October 20th, 1953 - September 24th, 2016

God damn you 2016, for killing yet another celebrity


	14. Axethor's Vow

(A/N: You can no doubt tell this is based off the episode Team Astrid as it's Mikekolt's friend who's inflicted this time with the fear that the next time he's away from home, there would not be anything there left for him. I may have portrayed his mother as being mean but that's just because she was upset at the time, his parents are in truth loving. The reason why she's the one telling him to give up his Terror will be revealed shortly, for now however this was the last chapter before I restarted everything. Now the story can be continued with this as we'll be getting back to the main threat in no time at all, although I haven't been making too much use of Mikekolt's weapon adaption tactic because people keep stating he's a just Gary Stu when that's bullshit; all because he's picking up every single weapon with no training. Guess what? You don't need specific training with those weapons dammit! Oh and this is a short chapter by the way so it's not as long as you think it's going to be, Enjoy)

A brand new dawn of the morning rose over the borders of the horizon among the home they lived in, as Mikekolt and Axethor were outside laying down in the grass; his Bravo team were enjoying themselves in the verdant and untamed lushful meadows where the rays of the sun were basking them all. Enjoying the warm winds that blew throughout the island as Tuskfang truly felt more comfortable with his new family that Mikekolt created for him, apparently he decided to split his long plissken type mullet in the back halfway upwards; having some of his hair spike up a little bit like before when he was an teenager, except they were longer and at an certain angle looked like porcupine quills diagonally spiking up in the front. Nothing at the time being seemed like something was going to happen, when it did Axethor appeared to be unfazed in the slightest; the issue at hand that was about to happen was going to influence a lot more about him than what he thinks, for he doesn't always get into fights with his mother because she loves him. However, this was when it began

Axethor had been here many times on request since he wonders what his Lair was like and he declined because of the threat of being followed, Korgan could send one of his Flyers to follow him from far behind before attacking and reporting the location to their leader. Exact same thing happened when Heather told him what happened when she was looking into her father at Vanaheim, she wanted to know more about him and get some closure; they had to stop the Flyer who followed her and once again they've managed to preserve the graveyard's sacredness. Of course that meant that Toothless had to destroy the map because Drayko felt that the Dragon Hunters should never know about the place, once they were sure that no one was following them and led them to many false leads; then it was safe to bring him here, he's not making the same mistake like she did and all he's really doing is making sure his Lair is all but hidden just like that. Let's say that it was discovered, he's got himself a new location and this time he's not going to make it so easily found; that's just an example right there

He showed him the places in his Lair like the Main Hall at the entrance, the blacksmith forge where he's developing his new weapons to add for his arsenal; his planning room and stables for his Dragons, having his ballista on the top should any of his enemies set foot right here as he's answered whatever questions he had and the tour went rather smoothly. He showed off the landmarks of the island like the Moltenrock Swamplands, the canyons and ravines along with the Tomb of Fallen Night Furies acting as their very own Vanaheim. That was all when he first came here, for the rest of the night they camped out and returned in the morning; now it was the morning as the two of them stood up. Axethor was ready to head back to the School of Dragons when Lethalruin returned with an message that he gave Mikekolt, immediately judging that this was not a good sign at all; coming from an place they know all too well as it's the same place they grew up in. Reading the letter and destroying it out of fury, Axethor asked him what was it; this was what's written:

"What the hell's going on, Mikekolt?" Axethor asked him as he snarled

"Now they've gone too far this time, it's the nefarious Dragonroot Company; they've attacked our tribe and the Chief knows what's happened. Let's go!" Mikekolt mounted onto Tuskfang immediately, taking off and getting the headstart on him

"If they attacked then... they better not destroyed my house!" Axethor shouted in alert as he mounted onto Vulcanus before following his friend to their home island

Later on as they flew in from the distance to see the smoke rising from their island, the ruins of what Owl Gut Island has become was getting closer; most of the houses were burned and left destroyed in ruins, worse of all some of their warriors were injured as they lied about in some places of the ground and others were struggling to stand up. This was not the work of a Marauder who'd always attacked their home that they know of to their knowledge, this was their leader who calls himself: the Infernal Jackal, the most vile and murderous of all Dragon Marauders amongst the weapons development division branch. This attack however was not like the others, as it was different and it was all about to be confirmed by the Chief himself as soon as they landed; with him approaching right away with Earthbreaker at his side

"Who's responsible for this?" Mikekolt knew it was the Marauders but this was not how they raided their island, even with the forces of the Dragonroot Company at their grasp

"It was the Infernal Jackal, that's who. A hit and run attack with explosive catapults and more volleys of flaming arrows that's just the beginning, many of the buildings were destroyed and our warriors were injured by the infected army of Dragons they have at their disposal. There is more bad news as Axethor, one of the buildings was your house; get over there now and see for yourself" Chief Gort explained as Axethor ran past him to rush over in order to see what remained of his house

Smashed into pieces and blown into smithereens, the home he grew up in was gone as he could only collapse onto his knees. Mikekolt's house was half damaged but no less still stood well enough for him to stay in while his house would be repaired. "If my parents had been home that moment..."

"They were at the buffalo races, they were alerted about the attack as soon as possible. Your house will be repaired" Chief Gort informed him

Axethor was not relieved either when he recieved this news about the fate of his parents, all fires that burned were extinguished and whatever supplies were needed was ferried to their island right away; just having his house rebuilt was not enough, he was too shaken up to be a little relieved that they survived. Staying at Mikekolt's place didn't matter to him at all as he felt like this was his fault for not sleeping here like he always does last night, half of the day was spent rebuilding and recovering from the hit and run attack caused by the Marauders and the Dragonroot Company; although it still didn't seem right for the former to preform this hit and run attack just like that. There were only two ketches and they still made an devastating assault on their village, he had no place to sleep and not even a place to talk with his parents at all. Just so happened on coincidence that Mikekolt heard about the news that his father is returning back home along with his mother, as he killed the stalker who was after her and at last they can be an family again; there's the relief for him that he can be happy, the same can not be established for Axethor. He won't cooperate in talking to anyone, was it really that traumatizing? They've been attacked plenty of times, it's not like Axethor was tolerant about this at all

Marauder Ships were a hybrid between the Ketches and Phinisis that the Indonesians sailed on as they kept the brigantine style of the Dragon Hunters, but also drew upon the design of Tiburonkolt's warship albeit in a smaller size as they had dual wide frontal sails seen on that from the ships used by the Egyptians; the kingdom of the Pharaoh whose massive and great desert land was very far far away from the Archipelago to the east who had their own Gods of the Pantheon to worship. Their frontal sails depicted their crest on the middle and stood out with the upwards curved blades as seen in the front, and backwards curved blades on the backside; being wide enough to transport weapons they've constructed and having their own traps ready at all times, as they were very nomadic andw ar mongering. Made sense as they had ripped banners flowing about on the ship on crossbar battlestaffs of their own, being quite the blacksmiths at their many desert strongholds which that's for sure; also had a pair of Rumblehorn to Triple Stryke wing shaped sails that spanned out diagonally upwards and out from the sides to give them extra speed when the galestorms start blowing as if they weren't fast enough already. They used ebony wood for fire resistance so they would not be taken out so easily, and gave their ships the appearance that looked like they've been in the battles of countless wars; as they looked haunting to say the least. Finally, they were adorned with various blades all around with some heavy weaponry loaded to the edge were not even an regular attack ship can survive a fleet of them; especially how cold blooded and merciless they all were, but Mikekolt's silent snake persona is worse than that and he's going to prove it to the Dragonroot Company's operations

In fact the Marauders had their own bloodsport as it involved mixed martial arts and brawling along with the infamous Lethal Lockdown torture method, especially when they've gotten an bunch of weapons involved since there's no penalty and is meant to encourage cheating; fair playing exactly is abandoned when they break their own rules. Regardless, the Knights have long since dealt with their little tournament and thus have fallen thanks to their efforts; as it was more of a underground combat sport that needed to be stopped. Dragon Combat Racing was more like his own personal underground combat bloodsport as there may not be death, but there is blood and he's more of a cultural albeit cold blooded man when he's watching it all happen from the shadows of the colosseum of theirs. They've even intergrated the sport in Mierveia Vde Rallie after the Dragons began to return to the place where they once flew

The survivors whose houses were damaged and destroyed slept in the Main Hall for the night with the rays of the moonlight basking and bathing over them all, Mikekolt in particular was if one could call him alseep and huddled into himself in the earlier hours of the night; however he would get out of bed and go off by himself to explore the island when he had nowhere to go, as he felt that he couldn't leave Axethor today after what happened. In this time without a father and mother for they should've been back when he needed them, knowing Roachkolt was never around too much and his mother was living elsewhere to hide from someone who was now dead; he grew lonesome and this problem alone caused him dispair. Times like this one and others like these made him enter his cold blooded silent snake persona, as his skin flushed out before draining his blood; revealing his veins on his face as well as making him look calm and uninterested when he was really lightheaded due to his mind feeling numb, those actions he's committed were just enough to have blood rush it's way back to where it belonged in the first place

Axethor couldn't sleep and lied there awake, he couldn't stand having to sleep with the very destruction of his home haunting him; if his parents had been there then they would blame him for not being present when they needed him there. Feeling like he would be tormented in vain that this time around they were not at the buffalo races, but they couldn't defend the two of themselves against their hit and run attack. He was shivering in the cold to thinking in his mind how it would exactly play out, Mikekolt didn't seem to be the least concerned about what might've happened if they were there; but he guessed it's just him and that's how he is in the affairs of others. It wasn't long before Marva came to him, wanting to take him to her father as she's pretty upset about what happened; but he's not alone in this event. He got up and followed her to the Chief outside down the steps, who was waiting to talk to him about how to deal with this issue

"You're haunted by what the fate of your parents would've become had they been present, I assume?" Chief Gort asked him as Axethor nodded before sitting down

"Mikekolt had every right to keep his Lair hidden even from me, because not only would I be followed by Korgan and the Dragon Flyers; but I would've done something to prevent this by being here so that my house wouldn't be destroyed" Axethor admitted

"There was nothing you could've done to stop this, you know that as much as I do myself" The Chief stated

"I know that up there in my gut I still blame myself, I want to protect my home"

"We are warriors, the both of us; sworn to defend all who stand behind our backs who are without courage to fight for themselves" Chief Gort knew what he felt and what he was going to ask next

"How can I soothe this feeling and make sure it's gone?" Axethor was desperate for answers

"Axethor, it's not going away and it can't leave; to own this mistake is so that you may know to make sure that you do everything in your grasp to ensure you will never let it bother you again. This is your choice to make for both you and Vulcanus, I know that if you do this then Mikekolt would be the next victim of this hit and run attack; you think that would give you the right to force him into joining you in whatever you decide, but this is for you alone as they have their own rights to decide what they should do in making this feeling never to bother you again. The Castlekroftservkhalls forge their own paths and control their own destinies, no one else tells them what they must do; use that example given to you and imagine them as your family" Chief Gort's wisdom filled words as the leader of the Tribe convinced him as he breathed out with his response

"I could at least try and convince him to stay with me..." Axethor then got up and left to head back into the Main Hall, ready to sleep it off for the rest of the night

HTTYD

The next morning Axethor was ready to announce his new intentions to Mikekolt, may not sit well with him but he's not willing to make the same mistake twice; he's done so once and his house was destroyed but rebuilt thanks to their construction workers who are always ready to repair something like this after the raids caused by the Dragon Marauders. First problem at hand was trying to find him because he's been planning to strike back by attacking one of the desert strongholds they've got stationed around, deciding to attack the closest one near him as he's aware they're armed with some of the most dangerous weapons built by them as well as knowing they're out for both his and Drayko's blood. That alone's not going to let them get the chance to stop him from carrying out his plans, he's going to track them down and he will see the island fully recover from their attack because there's no telling how long until they strike again; that is the answer to how long before they attack

Axethor found him at his desk inside of his bedroom, he was ready to tell him about what he wanted to tell him: "There are you are, Mikekolt I've been trying to find you for ages; there's something I want to tell you: You were right to not let me come with you to the Whispering Caribbean, it was a mistake and I should've just stopped right there; but that's not all I have to tell you..." Axethor paused at the end

"Leave me out of it, I've gotten myself bigger asses to blow and fry out of the dunes of the deserts; while you can go back to the School of Dragons, I must return to my Lair in two hours to get myself equipped in my Dragon Scale Armor. I'll be back in awhile and if my armor's damaged then that can be fixed, the blood's going to be gone but the filthy stains of the swamp are staying since I prefer stealth in the environment" Mikekolt finished up putting some flip on buckles onto his ribbed gloves that had that rubbery elastic slap effect, along with a spider-web pattern that was hard to see unless one looked close enough

"No Mikekolt, last night I've decided that I have made my choice. I'm not going back to the School of Dragons, I'm staying here on Owl Gut Island; but I also want you to stay here with me too" Axethor admitted the truth to him as Mikekolt paused for a moment before telling him what he thought

"How about... I go back to my Lair while you stay here?" Mikekolt replied after thinking

"Last night I spoke with the Chief about what I should do, both of us are warriors and we all live by a code" Axethor informed him more about his decision to stay here

"I live by no one's code Axethor, neither does Breyerkolt; you know that" Mikekolt reminded him as he got up from his desk

"We're not leaving Owl Gut Island defenseless again, I can't after what's happened thanks to the Dragonroot Company and the Marauder's forces did this to us; I could've lost my parents if they were home that time" Axethor made a point but his friend would not relent with his thoughts

"A Tribe like our home makes no difference from a hit and run assault, they're strong enough to deal with raids like these and I am not going to stay here; I've got my own motives now Axethor, you're not keeping me here. But if you're going to defend this places then you're going to train your main Alpha team to defend our home, be ready if they come to strike if you're absent" Mikekolt got up and proceeded to leave

"But I can't train this team to defend our home without your help, I need you with me so this can never happen again; all I'm asking is that you join me in doing what's right because you're always going off on your own and what ever happened to the times we were together? Your father's going to be back soon but that's not enough to make you stay with me? Same thing's going to happen again except your house will be destroyed, if Vulcanus gets injured then I-" Axethor called after him but Mikekolt was through hearing his pleas to force him into staying here with him, and thus left on his own as his father won't return until later

As his dark brushed bronze and crayola golden necklace was given four cylinders around with two on the diagonal edges and two close together on the front sides from the left to right, up close was some engravings: it was a spider whose upper four legs were curved inward while the bottom legs were long as they were not only straightened, but went down to the bottom of the web that it was in front of; with it's outer and upper leg also curved downwards like a scimitar through the lower leg, towards the abdomen. He walked up the steps leading to the Main Hall as he wanted to have a word with their Chief before heading out back to deal with their attackers

Upon entering inside he found the Chief taking a drink at one of the tables, Mikekolt did not find Earthbreaker anywhere in the Main Hall and believed he was off resting elsewhere as it wasn't even midday just yet. He's not on par with his friend's decision into forcing him to stay here when he's got motives of his own, believing that he was the one who talked to Axethor about staying here on Owl Gut Island so that he can always defend his home without leaving it defenseless ever again; he approached him in order to confront him about what his friend is going on about. He's not looking to argue with the Chief but he's got his own reasons not to stay here by Axethor's side, no matter the reasons because that's not in his blood to do that at all

"Chief, I know you talked to Axethor last night; what makes you think I give a shit about what happened to him? That's not a excuse to force me into staying here at your island because I'm not doing the same, it's terrible to think about the consequences if his parents were there but I am not abandoning my plans for those Marauders!" Mikekolt confronted him as Chief Gort got up to explain to him

"Then perhaps I wasn't clear enough to him at the start, what I meant to tell him when I made a example using you was that he shouldn't force you into his choice of wanting to protect not only parents but his home from ending up in this state again; the boy's judgement has gotten into his mind like before. However I digress about what plans you have for the Marauders, I'll not ask of you to stop nor abandon them out of fear that you will be no match for their brutal numbers alone; but I demand that you cease in attacking their weapons depot they've got in their desert strongholds" Chief Gort asked of him at the end

"I will not..." Mikekolt's defiance became clear as he turned his back and left to head out

"Just like with Tiburonkolt and your father Roachkolt, this is not going to be easy once you begin the assault you've planned son; it'll be the downfall of you because there's more to what we think is happening here. By the time you return there's going to be hell breaking loose when the nefarious Dragonroot Company begins making their attack, they've gotten their station of operations all set up in every region judging by this point in time; Draconia and her allies will face danger from all sides. You'll return alive but be prepared for when we'll need you when the crisis begins, as will your journey" Chief Gort growled at first but warned him in the end as Mikekolt stopped at the doors before turning half his face to him

"If they strike down on us then I will see them fall in ruin, Maeve will never succeed in what she desires because whatever it was that caused her to lose her child; that does not give her the excuse to begin going on a journey for revenge just by driving them out of the home they live in, they were here first from the beginning and they're not getting evicted today. Thanks Chief, be sure to tell him what you meant to say to him and give him my regards about what's made him this way" Mikekolt's face was shrouded where his eyes could be visibly seen from the rays of the sun, before he left and climbed down the staircase

Mikekolt walked back to his house and met up with his half-brother Breyerkolt who came to see him after such an long absence: "Mikekolt, there are you are! I was looking for you after the news of our parents returning home reached us"

"Breyerkolt, I hate to break to you but I'll be going out to deal with the Marauders who attacked us; in the meantime you better make sure that the training with Axethor's new Alpha team goes well because we're not letting him break their spirits just so he has an reason to stay here. There are other important things than staying to defend our home" Mikekolt told him about what has been going on as well as where he's going

"You do not have to say another word brother, you've risked your life to save me once and I'm willing to convince Axethor not to go through on his decision; I will gather our allies while the Chief meets up with Drayko, I just can't risk doing this alone without you and Poseidonsplinter if he's captured" Breyerkolt held onto his Thunderdrum's saddle, stroking his scales atop of his head as he cooed

"They're not going to take us away, we'll do it together until the end Breyerkolt; nothing will get in our way" Mikekolt assured him

As he understood his motives and decided that he should take part in his journey, Breyerkolt ran off to gather their allies including Katetiburon to aid them; Mikekolt mounted onto Rain before taking off to begin their assault on the Marauder's desert stronghold. His journey to save Dragonkind is about to begin!

However, up to this point in time Frynir had gathered more than enough intel about him to conclude that he was definitely the man that she knew too well; but no, even more so than before as he carried Tiburonkolt's Tomahawk on him just like she imagined. He deserved to know the truth, even if that meant she had to separate him from his team; because what it was that she was hiding and wanted to show him, it will be the very last thing he sees her in this image he created out of her...

* * *

As the nefarious Dragonroot Company is about to put their nasty plan into action in the regions of the Archipelago, these are the names that I've changed for the better as they consist the following names along with their original names from Titan Uprising:

Berkian Territories (Berk Forest)

Northern Tundra (Frozen Tundra)

Flaming Deathlands (Burning Barrens)

Woodland Isles (Wild Woodland)

Unfathomable Marshlands (Mysterious Marshlands)

Meathead Timberlands (Hooligan Timberland)

Polarwind Wastelands (Coldwind Wastes)

Blistering Deserts (Blistering Badlands)

Barbaric Backcountries (Barbaric Back-Country)

Tormentful Boglands (Baneful Boglands)


	15. Stronghold Assault

(A/N: Finally it looks like Mikekolt and Frynir will see each other in this chapter during their attack on the Marauder's desert fortress stronghold, however our protagonist has not himself ready to forgive her about the way she tortured him in prison; and no he's not going to have a mental breakdown unlike what happened in Other M which isn't a bad game, but all of us had expected something better in the end. We all wanted something better from that game such as being able to move while in first person, not use the fucking Wii Remote to control Samus and have her go against Adam's orders every now and then to use equipment that he has not authorized just yet. Most infamous example being the Varia Suit of course. Now then back to the chapter at hand, it's another short one but it's full of action like you expect; Enjoy)

From where the blowing dusts of the sandstorms in the Blistering Deserts, there was a lone armored man who roamed the dunes; the sun had risen above not too long ago as his cloak blew in the wind as ripped and tattered as it always was. This man was Mikekolt who wore his desert armor underneath his Dragon Scale Armor for he felt as though it was needed in this time, he had his weapons ready and his team was right behind him from the beginning all the way towards the end. Dragon Marauders were bound to have their stronghold in the small distance away from where they were in the northwestern territories, they've attacked their island from time to time again but now with the Dragonroot Company at their side; they have taken a step too far as Axethor's been traumatized to the point where he doesn't want to leave his home, instead wanting to stay so that he can protect his family but also wanting to force him into staying here with him. That was not in his blood to do so and thus, he left to take matters into his own hands as he follows no one's code of honor

But when an nearby sentry spotted them through the use of binoculars that all sentries had on them to look out for intruders entering their territorial ground, he ran to the vehicle that the Infernal Jackal had deployed for field testing. He alerted his nearby comrades that they have an trespasser approaching their territories: "Return back to the stronghold, we must not let it be attacked without warning them beforehand!" Dragon Marauders such as the Infernal Jackal are silent most of the time but when they spoke, their voices were like the rare voice of the evil shadow except they're huskier because of them not drinking too much but not too little as they didn't want to fall under the heat stroke of the sun

It was heavily armored in the same way as the Catastrophic Tanks as it featured the same body, but was redesigned by them to be used for their environment; faster with less weight but still just as strong as it was adorned with a round of razor blades as well as tri-pyramid studded spikes, this vehicle had three seats for a projectile gunner on top of the full auto twin fire ballista and two passengers. Even then they still had ballistas on the sides and front, making this a really formidable transportation for the Marauder sentries; the thick wheels that were used to make the transportation go forward to move was barbed in the same tri-pyramid studded spikes that went in a horizontal line across to the other side. It was half the size of an Catastrophic Tank with ruined warpaint on the front, consisting of bone white and duck season gold to sahara beige and pale hay bale gold; with a thick faded powder blue stripe pattern with mostly dried but steaming to dripping stains of blood on the armor. The front warpaint on the otherhand had narrowed eyes on the top with the bottom baring it's blood dripping and slobbering fangs. Finally, it was powered through the use of brimstone mixed in with molten chunks of lava kept in vials as it's usage was cut half in half in order to operate perfectly; although that did not matter to them at all once, not even a little bit since they do recycle the body but modify it's bodyframe to fit their needs

"Dammit they spotted us! They're reporting back to their stronghold, not if we can stop them from midway and we'll be closer than we were before" Mikekolt jumped onto Rainserviper where they took off immediately down through the halfpipe shaped ravine in order to chase down the sentries

Whatever rock and structure that stood in their path during this chase through the ravine in the desert was destroyed by his fangs as he flew his fast as he could to reach the Marauder sentries who were going to alert them to their location. This armed vehicle they used to get to transport themselves to new places on land is not really an bad idea at all, but it's merely just another weapon developed by the Dragon Marauders and this is just an prototype after all like the tanks they built. They were catching up to them as the gunner turned to fire at his bud as he took out his Shield to block them in front of his face, using his instincts to guide the way through; turning to the right side as Mikekolt used his Revenant's Talon to fire his arrows against their gunner, though the high speeds had taken this simple task and turned it into an challenge for him. Turning to the left side of the ravine, he brought out an Deathgripper Acid Flare Bomb and threw it just as they went straight again; this time he managed to strike them as the bomb exploded and began to melt the vehicle's armor away

Rainserviper fired off a ring of flames to finish the job, destroying the vehicle that the sentry used to traverse through the off the road landscape. However, two more of the sentries came flying overhead and landed right ahead of them; it seems that they two have been alerted by his presence. Not going to happen to them now while the chase was on, they flew through at high speeds to reach the remaining two sentries that turned their ballistas against them; with the gunners ready to fire as the arrows came out non-stop at full auto, especially as these are the ones that all Hunters in the tribe use to take out these scaly beasts. They're going through them by getting as lethal and dangerous as lethal can be, when the arrows themselves were also enough to harm them due to being very sharp. The gunners aimed for Rainserviper and fired off their arrows, but thanks to his tusked shield once again they were blocked by him; he will not let them harm his best bud as he stood up and ran along his serpentine body, leaping off from his back and onto the vehicle on the left

Mikekolt brought out his scimitar but the gunner smacked it out of his hand, the one time he wanted to use it instead gets disarmed but he had more than his arsenal of weapons as they ain't going to be so lucky when he brings out his Tiburonkolt's Tomahawk out on them. He's done just that as the gunner brought out his axe and clashed with each other, swinging the blade against his when the Marauder swung his weapon down onto him; having him slide over to the side and send a kick against his leg pit where he grabbed him by the mask, and brutally chopped into his throat before slitting his neck where the blood poured out while the gunner struggled to breath before falling off the vehicle before hitting the ground as he was no more. He broke away his dual fire Revenant's Talon towards the driver of this vehicle before jumping off to deal with the next one on the right

But this sentry was prepared as he jumped up and delivered an direct high kick right into the jaw of his skull, where the driver brought out an knife and cut his ankle in the process; that's when Rainserviper had enough and dug below the ground underneath them, while Mikekolt struggled to stay on as the gunner jumped out and stomped onto the back of his head where his face was forced into scraping against the ground. Ripping into his forehead's upper head where the strands of his midnight black hair was bordered, rocks and pebbles tearing his skin as it's a living hell; even worse is that the ground was burning hot and he was being bent into an very uncomfortable position. He stopped held back the sentry's arm that had the knife in his hand, forcing it backwards as he forced it forwards all in an power struggle; until he had the strength to kick him upwards in the chest and get back onto the vehicle where he threw the gunner off. He chopped into the driver's skull before Rainserviper returned to the earth back up and destroyed the vehicle in a explosion caused by his ring of flames, catching him just as he landed back into his saddle

Now the sentries can't alert the stronghold fortress and speaking of which they were just an few miles away from reaching the location, looks like they walked free from this chase; now they can really begin their assault without having the need to use stealth to their advantage. But they better hurry now because he can smell a storm coming this way, looking up to see if he could find any signs of an Skrill approaching; he could not and that left him unsure if she's going to appear anytime soon. There were a few storm clouds approaching so that's not a sign that's meant to be good, especially when the blowing winds began to pick up in blowing sand wherever they take the very few grains of it to; he still can't bare himself to look at Frynir, not after all this hell he's been through in his adventures. There was some memories in time that was better left remembered the least, and that was the one that he remembered the most; she may look unthreatening because of how she was mistreated by those Marauders, but he can't take her on at all if he comes across her. There's no good in that, there's more to what he was led to believe about his torturer; some sort of history behind this violent behavior because it cannot be possible without thinking. She is nothing like Phantom at all where she acted that way because she didn't like the audience around her, it's much different than that as she may turn out to be just like Storm; bitter at first but more warm towards him the second

They landed behind the rocks keeping them from out of sight and took this time to take their break here in the canyon of the desert, the rest of his team reached them and followed what they were doing while he took his position to preform a stakeout from his position. The area they were in was roofed and had an horizontal hole for him to look out without being seen at all. What he saw however was something that was even worse than the vehicles the sentries used, it was bigger; it was deadlier and it was faster than previously. The preformance was on the higher scale over them and the way that it looked, that was not a vehicle that he can take out easily thanks to the heavy armor; to be honest that alone was enough to make him flush the hell out of his blood. His skin felt cold having to think about going up against the stronger version of the previous vehicle of the sentries, because they were prototypes out for testing; that right there is the real deal. It's worse when he caught a glimpse of the Infernal Jackal, not seeing a full sight of him completely as he lived up to his name alright; his mask was exactly it and told him that he was the leader of the weapons division branch

This infernal beast of war had a wider bodyframe than the tank, there were two seats on the front going upwards but also leaned back lightly; with two overhung arches on the sides, out in the front was an grill that guarded against crashing and allowed them to ram through their obstructions. Having pyramid studded spikes on the front for extra power and adorned in it's heavy armor was not only spikes but razor sharp blades as well, the arches diagonally slanted inwards lightly to form a emerald gemstone shape seen on the top with barbed rails that did not hurt the user who would operate this. It had large wheels with two wide and slightly thin wedges to give the appearance of spikes, being adorned with pyramid studded ones on their front sides that were bigger and little more longer than previously. Being weaponized to the bone with dual shot full auto crossbows diagonally resting on the sides on the front, as well as the upper backside; with two larger full auto ballistas on the front, adding up the damage rate with dual mounted eight-shot revolver type barrels that fired out bombs made from the fire type of the Dragons that they enslaved at their various desert strongholds. Two boosters in the back were large and used for a boost in speed that used the nitro chemicals, seemed as though they got this from mixing fire types with others to gain what they need to be faster in ramming into their opponents who try to outrun them. It was given a very dark palette that is bronze on the rail arches, salamander orange on some of the plating; stains of darkblood that was mostly seen dried in streams for a fearsome image, and Asia gold for the parts that were shiny with the fire in the back being a turquoise blue color. Like before they featured a place for the gunner inside of an hole for where the dual shot full auto ballista was mounted for it's use. Finally, it used even less vials of the molten chunks of lava that was cut in half more than last time; with the warpaint being used for being hidden in the desert environments as well as canyons, mesas and badlands all alike. This is what Mikekolt would call the: "Marauder War Buggy"

Mikekolt was not aware of the whole time that Lethalruin was here nuzzling up against him on his neck, seeing what he's been looking at in the distance and he didn't like it when he's like this; so he rubbed his snout up to his right eye which had him close it before going back inside of the shelter. The winds outside continued to pick up a little faster than before, and it's not becoming easy to see but still clear for them to know where they're going. What they planned in mind was settled as he'll take them on while his buds will deal in bringing rain of fire onto their stronghold, especially since Tuskfang's got Acid Flares that'll melt down their structure without a matter of seconds as well as set it all burning alight; but that's not to say that each and every one of his buds doesn't have special firepower as they're all needed in this together. Especially as they know what they're capable of building and the weapons in particular were way more advanced than others think

Everything that the Dragon Marauders build by them for themselves and the main tribe was all for the sole purpose of war, chaos and destruction as they see the Archipelago up in fire that burned and it was one flame that never went out. All of them spelled deadly and all of them were weaponized to the bone, being very heavy when it came to defense but fast in terms of speed and rate of fire. If it's not capable of defending itself, there is no purpose in having it be one of their own; it's better off being used by the others that they were allied with such as the Divers for example. Barbaric raiders they were but knowledgeable behind their ruse as coming off as feral animals who lust for destruction, that was how they were feared; they have always been doing this since their interest in the business revolving all around them has caught onto their attention. But the Infernal Jackal had no interest in use and enslaving these beasts to sell them to the others, he intended to sell them machines of war and destruction in order to aid in the business; not participate themselves. They took it literally and built their image as being wildmen towards their enemies, but knowledgeable to their allies. Nothing was leaked out from the shadows and no one was safe from their path, a tribe that not even Ryker was comfortable in standing by and hated; as with the main tribe of the Dragon Hunters for they are marionettes to no one of their use, this independence made them stand out among them because of their nature. They served as a symbol to those who might think to betray them as death will be bound to follow in the traitor's footsteps, out of mercy as they never had such desire to the ones who have wronged them

He exited out of the roofed shelter and stood overhead before the stronghold not too far on the rock that shot outwards from where he was standing atop, he mounted onto Rainserviper and flew off to the fortress in front of them; which was at that point the storm clouds grew as lightning began to crackle. Frynir had watched their departure and knew that it was coming to this point, she had been witnessing the chase to stop the sentries from alerting them to their location and saw the paling skin with that familiar expression of not being able to go head on with that infernal war buggy they've developed; now ready to be used by them. Innovative it might've been but everything has an weakness, until there was clear info on what this one is then he had to give it everything he's got before he runs off. She needed closure on the truth and to show him that he was right about her having an backstory just as he suspected, there's one to every Dragon and she's got one of the seriously unlucky ones unfortunately; now she's got him where he wants him and so she took off once again to his location as the thoughts of that war buggy made her bare her fangs, her razor talons were ready to clutch onto his body

HTTYD

Mikekolt jumped off the back of Rainserviper down to the stronghold's center, diving to the fortress before flipping upwards and slamming his fist to the ground; creating an feeling that a tremor erupted before them all. However, it turned out to be an trap as this was not one of their strongholds but instead was designed more like an arena; outside were twin catapults as they all launched into the arena trap that he sprung. As if that was not worse enough at all the Dragon Marauders began to jump out from atop of the battlements, swarming all around him as they started out little by little. He threw his cloak off and brought out his sword that burned alight with the green colored plasma of an Night Fury, provided to him thanks to his teacher Raedwit the Illusionist; swinging his burning blade against the savages roamed this barren land of blistering heat that would drive anyone to the brink of madness, but these warriors did not give the slightest bit of concern at all once

Mikekolt's Dragons provided firepower down towards any of the incoming attackers that had attempted to strike him from some of the directions he was too focused to target every now and then. He stabbed through one's chest and used his knife to stab another one's wrist, and the third was sent flying away in a sprial towards the wall; flipping his Phoenixripper back to aim the thick fang pommel of his blade and holding the igniting lever to release the streams of flames that engulfed groups of Marauders all in one go, this action caused the stronghold to be set on fire but some parts were affected while most of it was not. One of them struck him in the back and tried to slash down against him, but he slid to the side and stabbed the Marauder through with his burning sword; falling to the ground as he dropped his blade. He took the scimitar nearby stabbed into the ground as he confronted another wave of them in the western corner of the center, running up to them and swinging the curved sword against their armored to exposed bodies; with him shooting an arrow out to hit one in the throat and in the leg. He then threw the sword against their group as some of them scattered away but it could not be established for some who were killed upon contact, the sword blowing into bits to pieces

The storm was getting worse as the sand was blowing even faster and lightning was getting closer to their location, looming over them all as the assault continued; with Mikekolt being slammed from the sides and the back as they were not to be taken on alone, but his actions spoke out for him as he always carried on his descendant's strong defiance and resistance to losing hope just like Axethor had when his house was destroyed. He's fought many swarms of these warriors alone but it didn't seem to matter to the others who discouraged this, but they don't have authority over what he does what he believes is right. As he confronted the group of them incoming towards the right side, he got out his tusked shield and rammed into them; impaling them with the tusks and spikes on the front, throwing them off to the side when he blocked a incoming axe that was thrown by them. He did not anticipate in an arrow stabbing into his right ankle as he began to bleed, taking it out right away before uppercutting another incoming Marauder with his shield; bashing and impaling him with the tusks afterwards just to make sure he's not going to attack him if he survived this fatal wound

Suddenly the gate raised open upwards as a Hunter Centuar stepped out, raising his weapon to the air and giving out an call to the others; this victim reared back on it's hind talons before trotting towards him with his spear that had a dangling morning star ball on the end. Mikekolt hadn't dealt with these ones in awhile since he punished Gruffnut for his deception, getting out of the way by sliding to the left side where he headbutted into his body; picking it up into the air before preforming an suplex to the ground. With the tomahawk in his hands he ripped through his stomach across from the chest to the underbelly, spilling his guts and organs onto the ground as the Hunter Centuar didn't stand a chance against him; but these warriors did as they all pounced onto him making sure that he's crushed underneath the pile they created of themselves. Taking him down one by one until he was fully covered in a mound of dogpiled Dragon Marauders who wouldn't let him get a single breath of air, but that point was when a green colored plasma flame glowed from within

Mikekolt ignited the Phoenixripper by pressing down on the igniting lever, burning all of the piled up attackers where he then stood up and smacked them all away; standing before them when he wore his armor and slightly bent towards the direction he was facing as his scars and wounds were beginning to take effect on him. The sandstorm all around had clouded the sky but he knew that they were still there with him, but the sound of lightning going haywire had look everywhere in search of that one Skrill who may have found him; nothing came as there was just sand clouding his vision. Another arrow was shot but he blocked with his shield this time and found the archers up on the battlement walls, throwing three of his axes overhead above as they all struck their targets; while he threw another two of them overhead against the last wave of Marauders coming his way but by this point, the sandstorm had him blinded and this gave them the advantage

He was grappled by one and thrown up against the wall as he crashed against a weapon stack that really hurt his spinal cord on his back, but he grabbed an sling and swung it around in a counterclockwise motion; throwing chunks of rocks that had them falling to the ground and some of the many rocks stabbed into their exposed skin, and it hurt like a bitch. Though he knew that this had limited uses and made the best of them all by throwing the chunks of rocks towards them with hard swings, until it ran out and served it's use as he threw it against them; exploding with a powerful bang that knocked them down

Not wanting to let them survive out of attacking their home and forcing Axethor into a state of vowing to stay home to protect it, Mikekolt grabbed an Deathgripper Acid Flare bomb out from behind and threw it towards the group; bouncing upwards before exploding into a mess of flammable acid that melted their skin as well as set them on fire. He ran up and slashed all of them through with his flaming sword in conjunction with his tomahawk, chopping away all the chunks of flesh and bones in their bodies; uppercutting them from their jaws before in a matter of seconds he grabbed one by the throat, slitting his neck before heatbutting them to the ground. However in the madness of the chaos and blinded by the storms in the desert, a call was heard from above the deafening storm where lightning struck down to the fortress; a Skrill that Mikekolt knew too well was shrouded in the blowing sand but the sun showed her relfection, he was too busy dealing with the Marauders who attacked his home and forced his best friend into acting this way to notice her. He's does not like it when someone tries to tell him that his house may be destroyed, but he's going to force him into staying here so that his house doesn't end up like his; that's not going to happen at all and he's still angry about it

Mikekolt threw another one of his bombs as it was the Volcanripper Napalm variation this time around, exploding into a molten fiery mess as drops of melted rock dripped onto the floor; slaughtering more of them than they slaughter people who trespass on their territory. Frynir dived right down into the man and with her talons dug into the upper right side of his eye, ripping through his skin and leaking blood to pour out onto the ground before she got back into flying in the air. He looked up with his right eye closed and saw the same Dragon who tortured him years ago: "Frynir, not you again!" He yelled out as he managed to open both of his eyes to see clearly, his voice was alerted but he could not be distracted by her now as the Marauders swarmed him on all sides

Frynir has had enough of this chaos erupting the stronghold fortress as he was going to die if he kept fighting a battle that he cannot win alone like a one man army, effortlessly dodging the sudden attacks from the Marauders as she dived downwards towards Mikekolt with fast speed; her razor bladed bronze colored talons extended outwards as one of the Marauders smacked him heavily against the back of his head, with a bone crunching sound to follow as he was sent flying off in a spiraling motion. The lightning riding beast had clutched below on his shoulder guards as she took him by the arms, blood flying outwards from his scars and the open wounds continued to pour out; lifting him higher into the sky before taking him into the storm where she proceeded to ride the lightning, leaving behind the stronghold fortress as it vanished along with the storm clouds. Mikekolt's Dragons immediately flew off afterwards as their rider was taken and they needed to search for help, in the form of his father Roachkolt; who was returning back to home after killing his wife's stalker

The very last time that Mikekolt was heard from was when he screamed: "Damn you, Frynir!" before falling unconscious thanks to being struck hard in the back of his head by a club, now it will be done as she took him back to an place that no one would follow her; she was left with no other way for him to know that she was not who he believed she was

But in return she had a gift that awaited just for him, as it acts like the final remnants of how she calls it her magic...

(A/N: That's just a choice of words, there is no magic involved in this trilogy and series)

HTTYD

Back at the home island they lived at, his half-brother Breyerkolt had been gathering allies as he was joined by Katetiburon who could use some help in doing so; during this time it was at last when a man approached them, knowing that the man before him was the face he had not seen in an very long while. He has heard the news about him being rescued by his son but he did not expect him to look like all he ever wanted to be when he grew up, now he was found and saved from the hands of Alesandric; but where was Mikekolt? He had to know the reason behind the absence of his son, for he was his father: Roachkolt Castlekroftservkhall

Roachkolt Castlekroftservkhall had loose and lengthy cut dark ravenna brown hair that had a volcano and irish red tint that was easily seen in the sun, appearing tougher and rugged as it was messy and full of dirty blonde texture; along with that came boxbraided dreadlocks that covered his ears and blew about in the wind like his son. His beard covered his cheeks and in the process was a full beard, being combed downwards and straight with no exceptions; the bottom edges had sharp pointed bangs that were slightly curled outwards on the sides while remaining down on the front, his long and mustache split into dual fu manchu like tails on the sides as it too was combed downwards as it went down to his lips. His beard did go down and stopped at his upperchest as he appeared fearsomely with his mullet split into many tails like his stache. His armor that he wore was mostly Volcanripper Metal in between his ebony black tunic, with diamond pattern sleeves under his vambraces and scaled vest that also had fur on it; with his pants being made from animal leather, his boots being metal tipped and having a trio of studded straps all around the two in place of lashings. His arms were strapped on well with the same studded straps used for his boots, while his weapon of choice happened to be a very sharpened double edge and bladed axe that rested on his back. Finally, he had a accent that told and reminded everyone that he was still among the Italian descent

"Breyerkolt, it's been too long since I lost you to that Priest with his false predictions of the oracle who comes from the same land he comes from; now thanks to your brother we can be family again as your mother's here. Though I ask you this: where is my natural born son?" He asked using natural born as a distinction between his stepson and his real one

"Father he's left to confront the Marauders who attacked us and forced Axethor into a state of misery, right now he's training with the new recruits but he's trying to make them fail so he doesn't have to go back and leave his home defenseless" Breyerkolt told him everything as he feared what his father might say, but this is his father after all and he's the one whom agrees with his son's decision since he too is strongly defiant against special rituals and rites of passages in order to be apart of the family

"Gone off to confront the Marauders, just hope that Skrill he's been having nightmares about and trouble overcoming doesn't go anywhere near him; I've lost you once and I'm not losing a child I've raised before and after you were taken. The first time I've heard of him telling how she brutally electrocuted him throughout his days as an prisoner, we've tried many times to rescue him two years ago but their defense was just too strong to overcome; had it not been for his resistance then he would've died by that man who calls himself the brother to Viggo. A man like him might as well force him into a game that he doesn't like playing, Chess is an better choice in the end" Roachkolt growled at the thoughts of that female Skrill and towards Viggo for letting his brother take him when eh had no knowledge on how to defeat Drayko and his fellow Knights

"Viggo has been betrayed by the Dragon Hunters, he's on our side now and he's got one of his own; but Talon's not hostile towards us and last I've seen from him, he's bonded with Drayko and Toothless. Your son's a walking armory all thanks to the weapons he built and the armor he's wearing, so he's not defeated by the Marauders that's for sure..." Katetiburon told him as he turned to face her

"Ah so you're the mistress warrior he calls Katetiburon then, heard from him that he found our ancestor's tomahawk while meeting you; call me out when I say that he seems to be a little interested in you because it's worth the backhand slap" Roachkolt finally got to meet the woman whom his son mentioned few times about, even saying that he's developing a crush on her as it wouldn't matter if he gets called out for it

"Until we've fought enough times on the battlefield for us to actually fall in love, it's going to be quite the time in order for it to develop; according to him he says that some people aren't meant to marry a man and woman they don't truly love, if they don't feel like they're fated to live until death makes them depart then they never were from the beginning. I can say that's what he feels around Lucindius the Fierce, she's just not his type that's all" Katetiburon gave her thoughts about falling in love with him and recalled that some couples aren't meant to be together

"Herkatlore felt that way too lass but we truly loved each other, in the future when the two of you are betrothed to each other; this feeling will rise and marriage is unclear as he will be ready to begin an new family together, for now however he's going to go through the phase I have gone through just like my son. Now then, you state that Viggo is now an ally to us?" That caught his interest as he wanted to know more about Ryker's betrayal against his brother

Just then his stepson looked up to see his half-brother's approaching Bravo Dragons coming to their path: Rainserviper, Deathstalker, Blood and Bone, Dustscorcher and Tuskfang along with Lethalruin all touched down around them; having been alerted by the recent events in which involved their rider being taken. Poseidonsplinter seemed to have asked what went wrong, as they all told him what happened; relaying this information to him afterwards as Breyerkolt growled

"My brother's been taken by an Skrill after the assault on the Marauder's stronghold fortress, and that one's the same individual who showed Mikekolt what hell is really like; he's strong enough to find his way back for sure but I can't let him be killed against her wishes if she's still being held as prisoner" Breyerkolt told them as Roachkolt turned to face them

"Rendezvous at Darkheart Prison since that's bound to be where he is and if not there, he'll come to the place; understand?" Roachkolt gave his order to them as they nodded and flew off before Breyerkolt decided to look for him

"He's risked his own life in finding me and I'm about to do the same for him, in the meantime I'll keep in contact with you father; just hope we can see our mother again soon" Breyerkolt mounted his Thunderdrum before taking off with a leap from the ground, heading in the direction where Frynir's nest is bound to be located

The search for his half-brother is about to begin once more and Axethor's desire to stay may change when the news comes to him about his friend...

* * *

Before the next chapter begins I would like to mention that the place where Frynir made her nest has been changed because it doesn't look like a Skrill would make an nest near the seas, there is also something at the beginning of the next chapter that's based of a MGS 3 dream sequence called: Guy Savage which unfortunately has been removed from the HD version, it's bullshit there. You may have taken noticed that I'm adding more details to Mikekolt as we go on but that's because I'm thinking of some new things to have him give himself like retractable razor blades on his shoulder guards and narrow x-crossed straps on his battleskirt as seen on Riku Replica in his dark form bodysuit

Now about Mikekolt's sword, I decided to get rid of it since I can never find a place to have him use it because I've been making him use Tiburonkolt's Tomahawk a lot more than what he's usually using which is swords. So let's have him build one that truly matches him since the first one gave off more of a graveyard/undead feeling while the second one that was a scimitar didn't look like it matched him, this time it's his true second sword because that was not really his real one; just a temporary one to use. His second sword will match his image as it's going to have his traits along with his Dragon's integrated into the blade, such as these:

Mikekolt's Bronze Armored Ram Horn from his father Roachkolt

Rainserviper's fangs

Deathstalker's triple tails

Blood and Bone's smoke

Dustscorcher's power and strength

Tuskfang's "it's-in-the-name"

Lethalruin's firing capability

Frynir's reflective tattoos

Lanceuardian's sharpened edge

I am sure that you understand the idea of what the new sword would look like because he's never found too much use for his regular weapon and his tomahawk was just his weapon to quickly kill someone. For now his arsenal has been completed and he's ready to truly fight in the Dragonroot Company Attacks in the war between the Knights and the Dragon Hunters, as there's always going to be that victory at the end of the long road full of hard sacrifices that had to be made in order to ensure that Dragonkind has been saved once again for now until the Dragon Hunters come up with a new plan for their business


	16. Mikekolt and Frynir

**WARNING**

(A/N: This chapter features an dream sequence at the beginning that is based on an cancelled story featuring an untamed half-beast investigating an abandoned Police Department while he slaughters an wave after another of bioweapon remains, being that this half-beast had it's true powers and nature unleashed whenever he's hunted and slain enough to fuel his execution on all living beings who had him feeling threatened. It may not be involved in nor feel like an HTTYD fanfic, but this is merely just an concept incorporated into what might've been. Think back to when you have ideas you planned to use but cancelled them due to reasonable reasons where you instead incorporated the elements of the cancelled ideas into what other stories you are writing. This is an example of that, for more information about the cancelled: "Roar of the Half-Beast: Untamed" do not hesitate to leave an Review about why I had not followed up on. Here we go... Enjoy)

From within the domain of Dramur, the God of Dreams conjured a dark faint fog surrounded the entire scene around the viewer's borders; this is what was shown within this dream that it would appear Mikekolt is having:

A young and youthful 21 Year Old man wore an elusive twin tailcoat double rider flapped jacket that was long but elusive as it's cut-in-one collar covered half his mouth, which bore an growing full beard looking like it was an shaved 2:00-5:00 AM shadow; having his hair consist of choppy layers that touched upon his shoulders as if it was the time of the renaissance age. His pants had plated armor sidings from his thighs to his ankles with cuffed ends atop his gladiator knee strapped jackal styled sandals that covered his feet, wearing very little to be considered an shirt underneath with his tight ribbed gloves. His mouth and nose were of course covered with an cowl but that did not stop his shadow from growing through, like sharp pins through fabric as all apart of that feral nature of his. He wielded an pair of identical swords that had the name of Ombra de Cocytuskolt engraved on the side of the blades, feeling and tasting the kind of blood for these Bioweapon Remains who were rushing towards him. Getting his dual weapons ready just as a creature quickly scrambled into the Police Department for shelter from the attackers who came running to the man

These bioweapon and undead looking monsters were fat and were hunched over, but were also muscle built as they wore scorched and ripped body armor clothing for they were former Police men now turned into monstrous toxic creatures; their skin was a dark harbor grey color while they wore black cuffed ankle pants with belts that remained intact, with large veins twitching with each swing of their tiger hook swords they wielded. Some of their heads were ripped open from all for sides like pedals to an flower, some had their skulls showing and some had parts of their faces ripped off; but all of them shared the same glowing salamander reddish orange and daffodil yellow eyes. Their fangs grew like tusks to their broken noses and down their blood dripping chins, their humanity was lost and replaced only with the will to murder the innocents; but most importantly the man before them. They lacked hair growing on top and instead were growing on the sides like that of Charon, the Ferryman of the Underworld. Finally, they were all covered in the filthy environment they roamed as well as bathed in the blood of the victims who did not deserve to die

The Police Department was located on the west side of this secluded area as the man was blocked from proceeding through thanks to some fallen structures, the entrance had an roof above an set of staircases leading up to the two armored doors with two diagonally upward posted flags; with some matching lanterns found situated on the square shaped bricked posts. The name was posted in a Trajan bold font in front of an wide bronze rectangular gold edged sign, with two barred railings on the sides of the entrance while it's broken windows were closed and featured two spherical lamps that had the Trajan bold words "POLICE" written along the front to the sides. There was "DO NOT CROSS" tape plastered all across pathway leading to the entrance, being taped from the sides of the barred metal fences; where inside led to an large hall inside with an desk that was also abandoned, however the creature that scampered into there earlier knew that there were recent signs of activity within the building. Finally, the offices were an scattered mess with some fallen supplies while others had some shelves blocking the entrance to some of the doorways with the actual doors ripped off their hinges

The man ran towards the bioweapon hooksword wielding monsters, swinging his own duel pair as he slashed through the flesh and guts of the beasts; their blood flying off from their torsos and waists, staining the streets of dried asphalt and even up against some of the steel fences that rung when shaken by the blowing wind in the night sky. He reared back both of his blades and begun to spin within a cyclone up against the hoard of monsters, their blood becoming raindrops that splashed the ground before stopping to send them all flying back away from him. With these bioweapons making the sounds of growling and hostile bears, some of their heads were slashed off into pedals on all four directions; moving with superior speed over them as he targeted an few more of them before brutally cutting them all down. It was by this point that the sounds of heart beating and the sight of seeing an pulsating gold and red color before his eyes had begun, the beast within was about to be unleashed

The heart beating and pulsating colors became more erratic by the minute as he spun into an incoming hoard on the north of where he was standing, slashing them down all at once as another rain of blood had commenced with the guts of the monsters he slain flying into the air. As he brutally cut down more of these attackers, his appearance had changed as some dark silvery hair had taken effect and so has his face; becoming more evil and feral like as it was becoming an scorched black color, growing sharp quills all over him like an porcupine. His hands were becoming claws and his feet were forming into hind legs, but his clothing was also becoming darker with the drenched sea of blood reflecting on the sources of light that was in this area. The erratic heart beating and flashing colors had fully taken effect as he rose into the air and his every senses had become that of an animal, although now he stood like he did before he ran like an quadruped as he swiped his claws in a frenzy against the monster; killing it right on the scene as no one could save it now

He growled viciously like an tiger before swiping his claws to the opposite sides, ripping open an few of the monster's chests and leaving them to fade by rotting away like all the others who had fallen before them. He saw one running up to attack him from the back and immediately sprinted before jumping to tear it's body in half, fueled and drunken by the power flowing through the man. Entrails of the wind were left behind as he sprinted everywhere he went around their fighting arena, seeing nothing but the golden color of sepia everywhere he looked. Upon ripping open the chest of another monster and fully completing his hunger and thirst for now, he grunted in pain as he reverted back from an beast to an man once again; now having his dual swords be back in his hands again and it looks like he will need them more than ever as another group was chasing him down, right on the scene. Smearing the blood on the ground with the slashes of his blades as he killed one less monster, he reared his swords back once again and spun into a cyclone that become a true deadly weapon

As the monsters flew away from him upon stopping, he took down another one as his eyesight began to pulsate with an gold and red color once again; the man was starting to shiver due to the cold feeling running through his skin, but it was normal for him to be doing so for he was no human at all as it was not easily noticeable in the first place. He turned to face the Police Department in front of him and immediately ran to kick the doors open, now faced with an entire group of monsters roaming the large hall inside; now with them all rushing to him with their hookswords drawn and ready to kill him, his hunger and thirst for blood began to call out once more as he jumped into the group. Slicing through their bodies and their heads as both were diced into multiple chunks of flesh, staining the very walls and floors within the building; but as they began to overrun him by dog-piling atop of him, all of them were not prepared to deal with the man becoming an beast once again as he swiped both of his claws to the sides. This action had caused all their chests to split away to the sides, revealing their ribcages and spines as they fell dead to the floor; their organs and blood turning into rain like always

One monster had foolishly attempted to strike him in the front but the beast had leaped and pounced onto his attacker's body, mauling the bioweapon to death until he pounced onto the last one; this time he dug his fangs into the face and thick neck of his victim, biting it before the beast was seemingly eating them before he spat it out onto the ground. Slamming both of his claws onto it's face before fully ripping the monster apart, now all of them were dead as none of them were left alive before him; leaping up to the second floor balcony of the main hall before vaulting over, he made his way over to an office on the far side of the corner. Inside he found that there was an stuffed bunny inside that reminded him of his innocence, grabbing it with his claws and taking it with him as he placed it inside of his jacket. He may not be whom the people who sees him really think that he is, but his heart knows the answers to their questions about what he really is; the beast's thoughts were interrupted when there was a disturbance coming from downstairs, with another painful grunt he reverted back to an man and decided to investigate

He made his way down the stairs and used his instincts to lead him to what caused the sound, this brought him to where the detective's office was but thanks to his vision that allowed him to see in darkness; he had no need for an light-source to see his way in this dark office that he stood in. Using his swords to slash through the wreckage and dice his way through the fallen papers along with the cabinets, he entered through the derelict office left in a messy despair; hearing the sound of an whimpering creature as he made his way towards it's shelter spot, he tapped the box that the creature was supposedly hiding in and heard an sniffling sound from the inside. Removing the shelter from above and seeing the creature looking up at him, knowing that it was the same Half-Beast that it saw before when confronting those monsters

This creature happened to be an otter with drenched fur and an scaly horizontally lined underbelly, it's whiskers happened to be sharp quills on the sides while it's long ears were always slicked backwards on it's head; having paws for hind legs and claws for frontal ones. There was not much else to say as the man picked him up, placing him in his arms against his stomach as this creature did not want to go with the Half-Beast who was taking him to a place it did not know of; but it's whimpering cries for comfort and help fell upon the deaf ears of the man who left the office but were confronted with another hoard of undead monsters to kill. The creature hid into his jacket as ran forth to slice and dice these bioweapon monsters with his swords from left to right, once again having his erratic heartbeats and colored flashes before his eyes; his human appearance changing into an feral version of himself, becoming far distant from his humanity to live another day among them and return to the wild from where he had risen from the ashes

He slain the third of these monsters and rose into the air once more, becoming an beast as the creature got onto his back; hanging on as it swiped his claws against the two undead beings before him as he then swung his claws to the opposite sides, ripping open their chests and bathing in the rain of blood and guts that hit the floor. As he was now leaving the Police Department he found not an hoard but an army of them waiting outside as some of them were carrying torches and the like. He let out an fear inducing growlish roar and snarled before he ran up and jumped to pounce onto the first of the beasts in front of him, becoming an spinning cyclone that murdered everything before him; leaving behind nothing of the monsters that he has slain without breaking an sweat at all. But with his bloodlust still feeding on his hunger and his thirst for the destruction of these abominations calling out, the man or most perferedly named... the Half-Beast continued on with his unwilling ally by his side through the streets of this restricted city that was off limits by order of the authorities

Then, everything froze in place as the sight faded and the black fog of Draumur consumed everything in the end; returning to the real world afterwards...

HTTYD

Mikekolt returned to consciousness startled with a flashing image of what appeared to be himself transforming into an beast that wasn't human at all, the bleeding pain sinking deeply like the wounds inflicted onto him since their attack on the Marauder's stronghold fortress as they were stronger even when they're not in swarms together. He stood his hands to support his body off from the ground and towards the wall where he sat up against it, painful agony in his wounds that scorched him. He took in his surroundings everywhere and with the armor he worse made from scales, now cloaked with blood and weathered in filth of the desert as if he traversed through the deep swamp environment like the Moltenrock Swamplands back at his Lair. His dark walnut brown eyes adjusted to the low and grainy lighting of this very cavern he found himself in where stone walls surrounded him at every angle there was, the light being very high above him; the memories of what happened to him sword he's used to burn those alight in flames and the bonds of all five of his Dragons he tamed from his adventures came and returned to him: An attack on the Marauder's stronghold fortress, the unexpected storm that took them, the Skrill believing that he was one of them, her razor talons extending out to him; being taken from his own team...

Mikekolt could not see the she-beast anywhere as the Skrill was not in sight, most likely out hunting as this could be her nest but he did not want to be fried half to death; not again in his time at being imprisoned. His slow but heavy to deep breathing from his bass baritone voice was echoed out to the exterior just a few miles away from him, outside there was a tropical forest down below from these bluffs he found himself awakening in; mountains were found in the further distance away and waterfalls splashed onto the clear lakes devoid of the evil Grimora parasite, while the rest of the tidal seas surrounding this tropical island was devoid of any Death Song that would lure the victims here to their deaths. What was even worse was the fact that of all the Skrills it just had to be her that Ryker loved to use on him, all because he thinks he was holding vital information of his tribe so that they can lure the Knights into a trap by raiding the island and taking him to prison in order to break him. In the great difficult and painful struggle he stood up before trudging forwards with the ground rumbling below, it was a feeling that he had because of the wounds he suffered; several minutes had passed as it led him further inside, going deeper within and hearing the fading sounds of the outside as he was left to think about his time when he just wanted to bring Ryker to his knees battered to the bone for doing this to him

He continued to assume that she was out hunting most likely and hoped that she will forget who he was since it's been two years since then, but the Skrill... DID NOT leave as he was about to find out

Mikekolt found himself in yet another large chamber that made him believe he awakened inside here, he was going through an maze with no true way out; his expression was sloppy but also fatigued looking as his forehead was bleeding down from his forehead and so was part of his lip down to his chin. His blood began to run cold as the distinctive sound of a reptile breathing caught his earshot, his only response was a silent chuckle sounding whimper as he turned to face the source; the last wild lass that he wanted to see before his Bravo team he trained together with:

Frynir, the Skrill who stood a dozen yards away before him with her bronze scales and tan underbelly to tattoos on her wings had been looking at him; carrying the exact expression he's seen her have as it was aggressive and a silent scowl that was drawn whenever he saw her approaching, ready to fry him half to death if he did not give Ryker what he did not have on him. Standing upright from her talons and appearing as though she remained hostile to his presence, her fangs were even bared lightly against him

Mikekolt could only submit to her power over him, disarmed and left in a state as if he was beaten to an bloody pulp; he could only kneel down before the Skrill, not wanting to accept his fate but not wanting to anger her further. She could see him taking on the image of a pup who has lost and sacrificed such life that gave him comfort, while the new life that he kept on doubting that was not what it seemed was true; now he's been forced to begin his homeward journey back to the life he asks for. Though to think of an film like that with a retriever taking the spotlight position in a basket of balloons sounds rather haunting to the mind, it all comes back to one in the later years but it can be seriously creepy when someone can't recall what it was called

(A/N: The film I'm talking about is "Napoleon (1995)" because that film is haunting me and was ever since the later years when I'm the man that I am today, never got past the flying in the basket of balloons scene to the city because that's where it all ended when I last saw the film back at elementary school a long time ago; I didn't look very interested at all watching it as I would've preferred watching All Dogs Go to Heaven instead since they're both MGM films, how ironic because now Burt Renyolds is dead)

"Kill me now... if it's what a bitch like you has been trying to find me for all this time, I would rather die than to fight a beast such as yourself" Mikekolt spoke with bitterness in his bass baritone but youthful voice, she had power over him and he was nothing without his team

Nothing had followed as Frynir did not move a single inch, she just continued to look at him; flicking her head slightly to the left side; a minor snarl gave him the idea that she does not intend on killing him as he bravely stood, putting on his glasses that hung in his v-neck of his Bravo Resistance armor

Looking at the departing Skrill before him, she had taken his presence nothing more than like a guest but to him felt like more of an slave; turning back to face him and once again giving a flick of her head in the direction further leading into the cave. He stood up and followed with no further thoughts of defiance, she had greater power than him after all and for someone as resistant towards torture itself; he was going through a broken state of despair. With cautious but sluggish steps he followed her into the third major section of the cave, that he thought it was her nest. Every now to then Frynir looked back at him and got him by the back whenever he just wanted to collapse to the floor, taking him literally under her wing as he nodded since he believed that she wouldn't like being stroked by his hand; the two stopped for a few steps further every now to then so Mikekolt could throw up, being stroked by Frynir's wing as he of course took the risk by doing the same. She loved it because why not? After throwing up one last time with steam exiting his mouth from within various holes, he continued onwards and stopped once they've reached and entered their destination

The third major section of the cavern was lush with gleaming stalactites and reflections that came from opal textured caribbean blue water that was nowhere to be found inside, in their place was instead some lush plants that looked like they came from the reef as rocks were in some places that had colorful flowers to vines overgrowing in the place. Appearing not to be touched by the hands of an man and not affected by the hardship tests of time, there was an doorway on the upper right corner that led into a smaller room that had three statues on the west wall standing in round overhead doorway shaped holes; with an quiet but warm cascade of water that splashed into the pool just like an waterfall, it was dimly lit but clear enough to see as there was still some light even with the sun going down in the distance. Finally, there was a larger ruined statue that held an decrotive gauntlet upwards in it's right arm; Mikekolt however was more focused on what hung from the celing to notice

Suspended from an thick but aged rope in a sleeping bat position, Mikekolt made his way to see the sight of how the beast was hung from the tip of it's tail; but it was not a Dragon at all because it was the bony and skeletal remains of one, there was no scent coming from it and told him that it's been hanging there for decades at the very least but he knew Frynir had to be older than that. The look on her face told him everything from equal misery and shame as he Mikekolt continued over to the other remains that lied about, the bones going through an trauma worse than death with gouges to fractures running along every part to joint; dust also blew away from the tiny gusts inside and revealed cracks about. It would be more than to just cause immense pain but not kill this victim, this beast has been tortured; even more so was the jagged thin spines surrounding the top like an crown and shallow jaws aligned with fangs like knives, the fallen remains of these beasts were all Skrills and told him Frynir had such history with them

Looking behind the hanging carcass was a second corpse at the very back of the cavern with it's back against the wall and laying sprawled out onto the floor, she had gone down with a fight and her pain was ambiguously less painful. Mikekolt stroked the skull of this motherly Skrill and her bones soothingly, giving his own payment of respect and assuring that she along with everyone inside will be avenged by him. Holding the skeletons with his arms as he laid them to rest in a comfortable position, being drawn to the series of dark eggplant purple to ebony black rocks; appearing as they were guarded by their mother as she fell but realized that by looking closer they were shells from an egg. For every tribe in the Archipelago they all each had their own domestic animals that hatched from eggs, he knew what a hatched one was like when he saw one; the shells were all smashed into pieces and from what he's seen there were all dried bloodstains about with an thick trail leading to the pile of them, far worse than had they been taken. Few of them were all largely intact and split into two pieces, appearing to be the ones that hatched and survived; though the skeletal remains on the ground were all having scarce black pieces of flesh with scales ripped from their bodies, mostly their bones as well were exposed in front of him

The cause of death did not end with nothing in hand, eight rusted arrows had been jammed into the skull of the motherly beast; twisting the projectiles and removing it from the bone, he used his tracking skills to determine the origin. It may have been old but he knew that this was not only the craftsmanship of the Dragon Hunters and Marauders, but they were also the craftsmanship of the Hairy Hooligans Tribe as it would seem they've allied themselves to the tribe in dealing with their war with them; but they all had fallouts within and broke away the alliance that was built between them. The ones who knew have all died in the present time and now they've forgotten about it all which was for the best, but this was more of a major action on the Hunters and Marauder's part as they're the ones who've murdered this dream that she had; weapons lied about in the cavern as well and they're all of Marauder origin

Mikekolt stood up and swept the floor to clear the way before returning back to the skeletal rotting remains of the motherly Skrill who had sacrificed herself for her children, some were in vain due to them killing them when they were unborn; that was just a cold blooded move even for his evil shadow to be satisfied with. He now understands the truth before him and told her what he had discovered: "A orphan... that's what you are"

Frynir stood shrouded in the shades of her nest and nodded solemnly, now he knew the truth about her and everything that he has ever known had become clear; her body that was once fearsome and upright with authority over him had gotten low in humiliation. Her scales that were once vibrant and beautiful was now sprinkled in gashes of blood with sword marks, to axe strikes that had been healing themselves; deep rope burns alongside bruises also shown to him as she revealed in the thick layer of light above. "I know what it means to lose a family such as my half-brother Breyerkolt, but I have since rescued him and I will not lose him again once the Attacks from the Dragonroot Company have ended" She caught onto what he meant by those words spoken by him

"Forgiveness..." Mikekolt took a second step towards her. "Nothing that ever happened to a lass such as yourself was meant to be deserving because of history, taming such beast just to replace the sad memories with happier ones you discovered from them; it's just one journey to forgive yourself like I have done myself" Frynir had her defenses lowered as she seemed to be interested, but the tension of the closing distance between them was immeasurable; she knew about his evil shadow and his deceptive nature as a Dragon Trapper who has come to accept his origins, there was no power greater than to join forces with a tribe so evil just to steal their knowledge and use it against them with new counter tactics taken. Tiburonkolt is that man who has done just that and she knew that Mikekolt would do the same thing, just for his own desires

Mikekolt could feel the warm breath of Frynir and her underbelly against his back, calm in his presence and even she seemed curious about how relaxed he was around her; but perhaps it was like that way because she knew that they both shared a fate like no one other than each other: the Dragon Hunters will not hunt neither of them down while they're left alone to the matters of what they're dealing with at hand. Mikekolt could hear her hesitate in having her be tamed by him, leaving his hand to her and ready for whatever she planned; a snout in his hand was felt afterwards as the scaly surface of the Skrill felt nice with that rubbery texture, tingling of lightning ran up his arm and soothed him of everything he once believed was now memories of being tortured by her forgiven. As soon as he tamed Frynir, they all faded back into being like repressed memories that will soon be forgotten in the future; but the most important thing was that he could feel a bond between each other

Frynir began to lick the blood off from Mikekolt's Dragon Scale Armor and he did just that as he removed the armor completely, heading out to the northeast section of the cavern where he decided to get himself clean because got damn that desert made him into a mess of sorts. Slowly climbing into the pool before laying against the waterfall where he was soaked on his upperbody, letting out a soothing breath of relief after this long and hard day

HTTYD

After going back into his Bravo Resistance armor that he wore underneath his Dragon Scale Armor for raiding Trapper yachts as well as needing to defend himself against fire, he exited out of the room where he found Frynir waiting for him; it turned out that she had an gift for him in the form of a new weapon that could finally complete his heavy arsenal. He turned to look at the ruined statue where it held the decorative gauntlet, taking a rope that had a hook blade connected to it; he swung at the right arm that had the weapon before catching it with his right hand before he took down the ruined statue altogether as it timbered downwards towards the floor in the end. He took an greater look at the new weapon with enthusiasm and stroked it's surface, as this was what the gauntlet looked like because he just cannot wait to put this on and did just that:

This large right handed gauntlet was dual layered with pentagon shaped pieces, with an middle stripe going down and having diagonal slanted sides as there were some swirl patterns; having an wider circle behind while the dual layered pieces were pointed upwards. There was an heater shield shape on the front of the hand that was engraved with an face of an powerful and roaring lightning riding Skrill, having an flowing majestic beard that swirled on the sides as it went smoothly on the top; sporting some lightning markings as well. There were three forward slanted pyramid shaped blunt spikes on the knuckles, and five diamond shaped fingers with dual thick stripes on the joints; having an medium gap in between them for bending as they could grasp into an fist and expand out it's palm. There was an horizontal bar meant for stabilizing the gauntlet and ringed levers for the fingers, all of it sported an color palette consisting of: dark chocolate, umber, cedar and mocha bronze with light tortilla and peanut with coffee brown; with faint pale salmon and amaranth pink shades with an pale thunder grey color, all with an clay brown bronze shine. The eyes were an ruby and lipstick red color as well and appeared to adjust to the size of the user, going up to the elbow as this was an weapon all in itself. Finally, it packed an powerful punch as not only was there an bone crunching sound whenever something organic and living; but it also came with an short metallic but high pitched ring to accompany each strike that was made

Mikekolt began testing out his new weapon from Frynir as he held back his fist against a dead corpse for an dummy, with a spherical field forming in the white knuckled fist before drawing in electrical energy for a split moment until he unleashed his crushing attack against the dead body; making a powerful impact against his target. He then rushed forward and swung it up to the corpse's jaw to launch it upwards into the air before running to strike with his palm as the orb of lightning returned, this time to a greater and larger degree as he struck a second time; where the haywire thunder crackled upon contact to send it backwards. Preforming the same action again this time in the air as he jumped and smashed down on the head, rearing his fist back to charge up his blowing punch with crackling and racing towards the body with his hand fatally caving into it's skull as if couldn't die twice; and it looked like he couldn't use it again, a shame really but Frynir had easily stepped up to test the weapon out. She attacked with her left wing as he dodged and punished her with a fierce counterattack that had him spin and punch her away, while she blocked with her wings of course. Doing the same attack once again except he uppercutted her into the air with an aerial should slam to the ground

Mikekolt then initiated an running charge with his gauntlet and delivered lethal jolts to the target in front of him, doing the same thing except he quickly covered ground; not attacking at all. He preformed a third time but launched her to the air with a uppercut and delivered a round of lethal jolts below him, before moving onto rearing his fist up to strike the ground; delivering an concussion that caused a lightning shockwave all around him, jumping in the air where he then slammed his fist towards the ground in another shockwave of thunder around as he then stood up. He had one final idea as he preformed a running charge and grabbed the corpse before slamming it to the ground overhead, each of the lightning based attacks were all in a powder to turquoise and tiffany blue color that looked more to an green variant; but that's not what matters to him at all. He looked into Frynir's eyes and knew what she told him just by her face: "_I have given you the final remnants of my power Mikekolt, take this weapon from me and find your Dragons you've tamed; they'll be waiting for you there_"

"How would you like to come with me then? There's some closure at Darkheart Prison that I'm ready to get but... I feel that Ryker's going to be waiting for me there; will you join me here with the rest of my team for the Titan Uprising?" Mikekolt asked at the end as Frynir responded rather quickly, bringing him onto her back as she took him out of the cavern; looking one last time at the remains of her family before running out to the exit, flying towards the sky with an push of her talons and off to the sky as she decided to cut the distance and time by riding the lightning

It was one hell of a ride through the storms that followed and Mikekolt knew that she was the Skrill he needed all along if he's going to battle some Dragon Flyers, should they cross their path because they're not going to last when she gets angry; although it should be at least mentioned that this is his first time riding lightning and it's going to be a nasty ride, however it's not in the way what others may think

Mikekolt hadn't been to Darkheart Prison since he broke out when Drago Bludvist had taken over the fortress, he could recall the first time he was imprisoned there two years ago:

Ryker had been hellbent on finding an new way to take out the Knights and had no choice but to entrust in the aid of the Infernal Jackal to capture an Viking from the tribe they attacked, in exchange for his resources that he promised to provide them. With the brigantines ready and sailing out to the island, they prepared for their combined attack as once they've reached the island; they did just that by spreading their chaos onto the village. Because they were told by him that Drayko spent the most time in talking with Roachkolt, they were ordered to take his son instead as he put up more than his share of a fight; but with swarms of them beating him down to the ground he was finally defeated with an strike into his stomach that may have got his gut pouch bleeding from the inside

His father and basically everyone tried to save him as they are a Tribe after all, some tried to sacrifice themselves in his place but all have proven to be of no use; with their target captured they escaped as Ryker thought that now he belonged to him, there will be no one coming to his rescue and none of the Knights will save him. He's been subjugated to special methods of the Dragon Marauder's torture, all for the pursuit of vital knowledge on how to defeat Drayko once and for all; when he's been mislead and lied to from the beginning because he was the real fool for thinking that he was told anything, and even then he's put more than a fight against them for not submitting into telling him what he knew

As they approached the abandoned prison fortress before them, Mikekolt could see in the distance that his team had spotted him riding atop Frynir willingly; knowing that their rider was not in danger as she flew down to the entrance and touched upon the ground, it's been the beginning of hell when he stepped onto this rocky ground. Dried blood still sprinkled as well as among bits to pieces of flesh from other prisoners who had been beaten, it's times in the Archipelago like these that makes him feel that he hasn't gotten the closure he deserves; now's that time to get some as he was reunited with his best buds. They all came down to the man whose tamed his unwilling tormentor and new member of their team, Frynir nudged his side and found out what she was telling him about; which Mikekolt agreed as Lanceuardian is an good choice because now they're going from five to eight. She flew up onto the walls and called out to him as she knew that he'll appear whenever she called, being that he was one of her partners in case she needed to track down something; nevertheless he preferred being an Sharp Dragon rather than an Tracker Dragon

But not all was turning well into an reunion as the new leader of the Dragon Hunters and the older brother of Viggo stepped out from the shadows: "Ah about time you've come back to us because you're going to die for your deceitfulness, the truth's clear to me now: all this time I should've known you were lying to me so you can keep the information out of my hands, it's Vikings like you that should've known not to get involved in this war between me and them!" He brought out his twin serrated swords against him, but it's well known to Drayko that ever since Raedwit had fed him to a Submaripper; he hated the Illusionist with immeasurable fury

"Ryker... I've been waiting for a long time to fight you!" Mikekolt brought out his sword with him holding down onto the brooklane style lever, ignited the Phoenixripper and swung his blade to the side as he shook his head at him

"You did not think clearly that I wouldn't know you're the one responsible for attacking that stronghold fortress in the desert, but did you think the Marauders would've guess that you saw their new weapon for traversing hazardous landscapes like the canyons? Neither did I know about your previous actions in blowing up our twin outpost towers and what you did against the spy I sent to find where you're hiding your Lair. This makes question why your father would be proud of you at all when me and my brother's grandfather didn't give us, leaders of the tribe along with Krogan the same treatment; you act as though you're not spoiled by him when you're just as blind as Viggo, I have no remorse for my actions at all..." Ryker growled and criticized Roachkolt for playing favorites to his only son

"You no longer have control over me and my father is a great man, unlike you for committing fratricide against the brother you loved; but none of that matters to you doesn't it? You're all in this for wealth and it's because of people like you that makes my blood boil, I'm willing to take you out right here and now in the same prison you've taken me to just so you can get an vital chunk of tactics and strategies on how to bring him down. That's not going to happen and you're not going to see the end of this day, I'm going to make you feel the same hell you sent me into. Do not think about bringing out your Hunters out to fight me or I'll find out, between us and no one else!" Mikekolt warned Ryker with a threat

"Then prepare to join your father, Castle!" Ryker declared to him as he was ready to put an end to him interfering in his war against Drayko

HTTYD

Mikekolt snarled as he ran to his opponent, swinging his flaming sword against Ryker's dual serrated swords as the brute of a leader easily deflected them; throwing him off to the side before attempting to bash his head to the other side with his fist that held his other sword, but he easily tumbled out of the way before landing an kick towards his hand. Getting back up in order to retaliate with an double smack to the back and grapped towards the ground, swinging his leg down onto his neck before he switched to the Gauntlet of Frynir; waiting to smash him down with his fist

He reared back and slammed the Gauntlet of Frynir down hard onto Ryker's twin swords, but the brute of an Dragon Hunter wouldn't let him have an chance with this oversized weapon as he thought of him as less than a boy who was still too young for the hell that this war brings; a underestimation that would prove to be his downfall. He parried his gauntlet back before he staved his fist against his neck, having him cough out some gurgling mucus from his mouth in the process; but Mikekolt would not give in as he switched to his tomahawk and chopped the blade into his shinguard which pierced through his armor, making him grunt in pain because of this. Ryker looked hatefully into his eyes afterwards

Taking further advantage of Ryker's predicament for granted in a duel where he's gained the upper hand against him, he rammed him into the stomach with his guantlet and threw him to the walls of the entrance with his tomahawk; this time it was him that was stabbed by thorns from the overgrown vines that were beginning to die out in the winter season that was soon going to be approaching them, nevertheless it was still hot and warm outside for one to be shirtless. Ryker knew that the tables would turn against him just how he had done the same to Drayko two years ago as the fight was repeating itself like history, but this time it was he who was on the losing side now. While he slowly ripped himself off from the wall of thorns, Mikekolt continued to swing his fiery sword against his body and even stabbed the blade into his stomach; but that alone did not stop him from fully freeing himself where he reared back and slammed his forehead against his opponent's head, having him stagger backwards until he recovered and continued to fight

Ryker caught him in a chokehold with his left serrated sword from behind as he dragged him to the wall where he intended to smash his face, doing just that as he repeatedly rammed his face into the wall before he threw him down to the ground on his back; being grabbed by the throat as Mikekolt struggled to rip his crushing grip of his hand off from his neck, being lightly strangled for each attempt he made that ended in failure. Once he managed to break free, he kicked him away with both of his legs and preformed an spinning jump kick across the left of his face. This left a mark of some pebbles that fell off his cheek, getting spit in the right eye as that made him angry at this punk right in front of him

Mikekolt leaped forwards with his tomahawk and swung the blade all around himself in an attempt to chop him into chunks of pieces, slashing him from side to side as Ryker was now starting to bleed more often from his scars; although he painfully caught the blade and got him closer to where he threw him off to the side. He brought out his Revenant's Talon and fired off a round of dual shot arrows, some of them piercing into his body but a few of the arrows were deflected by Ryker spinning both of his serrated swords in front of himself as this just an foolish attack made by someone who doesn't know his battles from the in to the outside. But when he fired off those Deathgripper Serum arrows now he had to watch out as Ryker dodged the projectiles, getting hit by a few of them as he felt like he was getting weak; but remained strong in front of his opponent as he ripped them out from his skin. He will not go down poisoned by him

He slammed the both of his dual serrated swords against his Phoenixripper as the two of the opposing attackers were locked in combat, both of them were moving against each other as their attempts to overpower the other while going towards the center proved futile as with all tactics to weaken one another. Though he warned him not to order the Dragon Hunters to interfere with their duel or he'll find out, he was about to resort to giving a command to have his men intentionally enrage Mikekolt by targeting his Dragons; but he guessed his plans and threw him off where he swiped his tomahawk against his cheek along with his sharp nails like claws, Ryker growled at Mikekolt and this further made him angry towards the young boy that he continued to underestimate for not knowing the hell that was war

"I will not let you kill my family, Ryker" Mikekolt proceeded to bring down a chunk of an wall down onto him as although Darkheart Prison looked abandoned, it was still built with many layered battlements as this was just an small portion that'll be rebuilt. Ryker broke out from being buried alive

"Then this will be the final time you live to see me emerge in victory over Roachkolt, surrender to me and he along with your Devils will live under my command!" Ryker demanded as he was now getting serious with him, threatening to attack his father

As the two of them charged forward and clashed against each other, Mikekolt's Dragons had heard the sound of mechanical tentacles climbing up against the building; it seems that their new ally heard that Ryker was here and has been waiting to confront their rider. It could only end well between him and the man he once called a brother, once he's dead then his future's unclear; but considering that he's tamed someone he's met in the cold top of an island then it looks like he too is going to be planning his own assaults on the Hunters. They couldn't see at all where he was at the moment, but neither could Mikekolt and Ryker as they watched on to see the fight between them unfold

Mikekolt grabbed an rack of weapons and smashed it over Ryker to temporary stun him, he then swung his tomahawk against his stomach and right leg to make him feel the same pain that Drayko felt when he was stubborn about removing his rotting zombie leg; given to him by no one else but Captain Lech who swung his blade deeply into the bottom of his kneecap, which looked like it was about to fall off but was still connected through a piece of flesh. An little recovery that Ryker was making was cut and severed shortly when Mikekolt slammed the back of his head with his gauntlet, sending him hitting his face against the rocky ground; bleeding from the nose as even his mustache and goatee were getting stained with blood, a mistake that he would not allow him to make against him again

Mikekolt flipped his Phoenixripper and blew out an thick flaring stream to burn Ryker alive, throwing his tomahawk against his bicep in order to pin him against the wall; although he's still able to rip the weapon out from his arm but not before he was further punched in the guts with the Gauntlet of Frynir, making him spit up and throw up a little blood due to the stomach organ being ripped by his relentless punching. Ryker removed the tomahawk out fully from his bicep before attempting to use it against him, an action that was his biggest mistake as he easily disarmed him; taking the tomahawk back before he chopped into his turtle shell shoulder guard and although it showed no signs of damage, the pain however brutally made it clear to them both. "I expected better from you, Castle; just as I did two years ago when you broke out..." Ryker growled

Mikekolt had become irritated by Ryker's non stop insulting towards him being a young one who does not understand the hellish events of war, and so he chopped his tomahawk deeply into his back which had him defeated but not killed; making him collapse to the ground as he left towards the entrance, but heard him get back up still wanting to fight him. Using his new Gauntlet of Frynir he grabbed him by the shoulder and smashed his face in, grabbing his face afterwards to slam him into the ground; landing two more punches before taking him up and slamming him again, caving his face inwards when he smashed both of his fists down onto his skull. Now he was left at his mercy as he began to rythmatically punch him into the ground at the fast pace of his pulsating heartbeat, all with the sounds of metallic ringing and the sound of beautiful bone crunching; a symphony to his ears but to his enemies, living hell like none they've ever heard before. He ended the confrontation victorious in the end with one final powerful punch to the skull, now he's going to suffer that trauma to the head but Ryker had one last message for him as he's got the news for him:

"This hell is nothing like the news from the Dragonroot Company, they've begun their plan to crush Draconia; the Titans are all under their control now and every region has been taken by them. I have underestimated you for the last time as it would seem that you are young but an powerful warrior that's just like your father, but not for long when they have you broken and defeated to their will; you will lose everything that you have by trusting these Devils when in truth they are not to be trusted in the hands of an warrior and rider such as yourself. Viggo is not the brother I knew and not the leader the Dragon Hunters need, he's suffered corruption to the mind because of them and it's because of that man who influenced him over towards his cause; he turned him against me and betrayed everyone. This time I know that he lives but I will not be merciful should I find him..." Ryker told him about the new information as the sudden appearance and voice from nowhere made him look up

"You can't fight with those scars brother!" Viggo spoke out to him as he jumped off, landing on the ground as Ryker struggled to stand

"You dare show your face to the Dragon Hunters after what you've turned into, then it looks like I've become stubborn enough not to search for evidence that you really are dead; that's not a mistake I'll repeat again!" Ryker coughed up some more blood onto the rocky ground

"Mikekolt, leave this prison now; Roachkolt will be awaiting your return" Viggo told him as he nodded and left on top of Frynir, taking to the skies before riding the lightning with the other Dragons following far behind as they'll be home in no time at all. Grimborn turned back to his former brother and got ready to fight: "Then come and get me then, brother!" He brought out his two swords and his four tentacles all rose above him from his back, two of the lower ones raising him into the air while the upper ones were all reared back; ready to strike the new leader of the tribe he's long abandoned

Because the Dragonroot Company had taken over the regions of the Archipelago, there was no need to keep stalling as their plan was now put into action; the Titan Uprising was about to begin right here and right now. Mikekolt's journey to save Dragonkind begins!

* * *

The first few chapters that'll follow have Mikekolt and his Dragons going out to the main regions of the Archipelago, defeat the generals of Maeve before moving onto the next region; it will not be easy but it'll be one step further towards the uprising against their headquarters they have stationed on Dragon Root Island. For now there's much more for me to write in the form of new chapters for my mini series: "Trials of the King's Lost Treasures"

It's the story of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I and his allies as they all set forth on a journey to the Archipelago and seek out the King's Lost Treasures in order to become the rightful King of the Barbaric Tribes, and defeat the evil Merciless whose dreams have foretold his fate and he intends to alter it in order to live before conquering the new home of the Hairy Hooligans all for the sake of the Dragons from The Hidden World

It's short for now but when it's been completed then get ready to experience the ultimate adventure that takes place long before the time of Drayko Ryder and all the characters you have come to love, hate and feel pitiful for in times of despair. You can read it now if you like!


	17. Berkian Territories

(A/N: Mikekolt's journey to save Dragonkind begins now in the first region against the nemesis known as Maeve, the Matron of Dragons and her army known as the Dragonroot Company. For each of the first five regions he will face off against her comerades who act as her generals to be exact, the first of these locations will take him and his Bravo team out to fight against the victims who were poisoned by the Dragon Root arrows that these sinister menaces have used; the Titan for each region has of now is not infected just yet as they've got their hands full for now in just dealing with our hero. Savage and his Dragon Hunters will be the main force behind here in this region of the Berkian Territories, he will not succeed in the plans that the Matron has planned for their home and it's about time Dagur as well as Speedy got involved in this uprising. Enjoy)

Returning to his home island after confronting Ryker Grimborn at the prison where he broke out from, he found not only his half-brother and friend waiting for his return but also his father that he had not seen too often after being absent for a long time; now here he was with him and he just couldn't help but run up to his father, wrapping his arms around him. As soon as he felt like he was ready to let go and depart from the man he hasn't seen in awhile, he did just that and as his father returned the favor; he decided to introduce him to his Bravo team with familiar and new faces to see. "Lanceaurdian finally showed up for once and Frynir gave him the earful for not coming when we needed him" Mikekolt explained as he looked over to the Nadder, who was preening his wing

"She was misunderstood and bitter because of her family, more lives for us to take from our attackers then; now I see the reason that you've done my son no wrong Frynir. I had my own suspicions that something was not right and you've shown me the reason behind this violent way of acting towards him, if you wanted to show him; never hesitate to approach him as he's been curious about your case since then" Roachkolt turned to face her, with Frynir nodding as Axethor stepped in as he wanted to make amends with his friend

"You were right from the beginning: I can't protect my home by myself every second of the day that passes, I'm going back to the School of Dragons; I cannot train my own Alpha team at all to defend our home. Drayko's going to be pissed when he hears from me" Axethor mounted onto Vulcanus before taking off back to the School

"Looks to me I'm going to need to begin my real second sword and then I'll be fully armed with an arsenal to the bone, Breyerkolt can tell you about my new equipment I got and some of them were created by me like those spherical projectiles on the back of my belt; go ahead and tell him before our mother gets home" Mikekolt gave his weapons and equipment to his half-brother to show to their father while he went to the blacksmith to forge his new sword

Breyerkolt returned to their house as he began to tell him about each and every one of his half-brother's arsenal of weapons. His original sword that was given to him as a gift to fight with after his gauntlet was broken beating the living fuck out of him. His Phoenixripper as he's told him that they were working on the flaming sword together. His crossbow that he's used as one of his three projectile weapons. Tiburonkolt's Tomahawk which apparently was used by their ancestor and was most frequently used by him since he's trained alot with it. His tusked shield which he built after he was taken and used it for both offense and defense according to him. His Deathgripper Venom arrows that he rarely uses with doses that can give control over everyone to him as the venom itself can't kill anyone. His Projectile Axes that he uses as one of his three projectile weapons for taking someone out whose situated on top of a higher ledge than him. His Deathgripper Acid Flare/Volcanripper Napalm Bombs that were thrown and explosive on impact. His Knife that was long enough to be used like an backup sword and his Gauntlet of Frynir that made him use lightning for each bone crunching punch

Roachkolt especially checked out the Deathgripper Acid Flare/Volcanripper Napalm Bombs as he took notice to how they were all designed similiar to that of an jack-o-lantern but that's an trait of his son since he loves Dreadfall. The fang shaped cracks of these spherical bombs as it should be mentioned had some diagonally downward cuts with the seamless diamond plates having a smooth surface bolt near the top, while the plates themselves also had a similiar cut downwards before going horizontal; with a small portion protruding out before going back to the original pattern. Next thing he knows, his son will be hijacking a weapon from the land at the northwest of Valka's Sanctuary; it'll at least be a glider of sorts that he'll be taking and it's going to act like an last resort if any of his Dragons are captured, but what the odds of that in the process of having to rescue them? His son's strong and he trusts them more than he loves them all, so if he's forced to use an flying glider board then he'll do whatever it takes him to get them all back just like that. He's been to Mierveia Vde Rallie so he should know what he's thinking about

After a short while he soon returned to the household with his new sword wrapped in cloth, it was ready for combat and this was one hell of a sword that he was going to use more often in conjunction like he did previously with his former one. He removed the cloth and held the blade in his hands as he also worked on making sword sheathes for his back:

Mikekolt's true second sword incorporated all of his traits as well as his Bravo Resistance team and this is what it looked like from after all the heat in the forge, including the tempering flames: The handle was tightly ribbed horizontally like his gloves, with an Aztecan pattern that consisted of meandros to diamonds borders with arrows in between the borders of such. The crossguard consisted of long and thick inverted trapezoid shaped ingots that both had the same engravings as his vambraces on the front and back, with his armored ram horn on the center that was big enough to held like the real deal but small enough to be fitted onto the center on both sides. Not only were there razor blades going forwards on both the upper and lower crossbar ingots, but there were also armored Deathgripper tusks going down and outwards towards the sides as the crossbow was also wide enough to have two of them on both upper sides. The pommel was a thick fang like his Phoenixripper as it was also one of Rainserviper's fangs, with Deathstalker's triple tails being engraved as well as casted in the dried blood cracks. The length of the blade was the same as his Phoenixripper with both of them being slightly longer than a bastard one, with Dustscorcher's power and strength integrated into both swords as they would let him cut anything and cut everything that stands in his path. Blood and Bone were also coiled around but on the top of the handle itself as both spewed smoke, while the second blew out sparks that the both of which were engraved; the both sides of the blade itself had a ebony black to charcoal brown tinted color up to the point with some reflective tattoos from Frynir, and the sharpened cutting edge was inspired by Lanceuardian's spikes he launched from his barbed tail. Not only was there some quills also from his main bud as well but there was also a few squared shaped serrations like his Phoenixripper of course, with a thick eight to ten link chain connected to the pommel towards the same spider as seen on one of his necklaces. Finally, there was writing on the two sides of the blade that wrote: "Bucaniere Baccello Dell'Drakevenchenzitore Roachkolt" all in Park Avenue for the capitals and Mistral for the rest of the letters

Mikekolt's sword sheathes inspired by Ryker Grimborn's open serrated sword sheathes crossed on his back, these ones were shaped like bronze Roman numeral number IIs that had a seamless diamond pattern on the front and back as it was a spider black to charcoal brown color; with the metallic strips having an round of pyramid spikes studded because it was an stable of him. Along both crossed angled sides were his shoulder guard razor blades that had square shaped serrations going down to the bottom ends, while there was his trademark bronze ram horn on the front. Finally, they held both of his second sword and his Phoenixripper flaming sword; with the upper left to right edges being open for him to easily bring out both swords

With both of his swords now placed into their new sheathes crossed on his back, Mikekolt got the rest of his equipment and was now ready to begin the journey; he looked at Breyerkolt as he nodded in return and understood that he'll fill their mother in on what's happening and he knows she'll understand what they must do. He bid his father and half-brother an farewell as he headed out of the village with his Dragons traveling closely from behind, before he could take off however that was when he encountered his mother who was walking to the house; "Mikekolt, is that you?" She asked

"Nice to see you again mother, Breyerkolt will fill you in on the details; I've got a long flight ahead of me so there's no time to waste here. When the time is right I'll come back and we'll be back to being a family again. I assure you since I can't talk right now" Mikekolt abruptly told her before taking off to the skies

Herkatlore looked on as her son was off like before just how she expected him to be, nothing like having your own son go off with their own motives in hand; that's why she raised him and loves her husband. As promised she returned to the household where Breyerkolt filled her in on the details, telling her everything in her absence from the very beginning up until here as he especially told his mother about how he tamed each of new Dragons that she saw with her son. Let's just say she could only hope that he returns alive like her second son did, he may've told her everything but he did not tell her some of the details when it came to rescuing him; it's just not worth the pressure of worrying her even more than he has if he tells her that he beat the fuck out of him hard when Mikekolt didn't want to fight him, he's not the person to kill one of his family members. In the meantime there was just so much she missed out on as Mikekolt's attending the School of Dragons and the issue at hand, now he's going out to fight off their enemies all for the love of the beasts they live together with

He's going to need more allies than he knows if he's going to fight against Maeve, the Matron of Dragons considering that she has herself a history behind this vengeance driven attitude

HTTYD

Mikekolt's journey took him to the Berkian Territories where he believed that Savage was the first of her generals but even more so as a suckup like every boss he's worked with, he'd be a little less none the wiser for the fact that his independence meant nothing; he's still a suckup up until the very end. He was always disrespected as an Viking and by killing Drayko he thinks that he can be a legend but that's just an illusion, he was always a Outcast and that's how he's going to die as one. Berkian Territories is surrounded by evergreens with mostly plain fields along with lakes that had some insane seastacks that had trees growing about, this region is nothing special but it's located near the Isle of Berk itself; along with Chiliblain but that's a island worth freezing for all he could care. The first location was the Inner Oceans where a lot of residential Nadders, Zipplebacks, Nightmares and Typhoomerangs made their home here; now it looks like they've been poisoned by the Dragonroot Company, that's going to end right there and this is going to be easy since it's just the beginning

Mikekolt loaded the Revenant's Talon crossbow with Deathgripper Venom serums that were substituted for the antidote inside because whenever they strike he's always prepared and if not then he'll find a way with the equipment he has on him. Just then as he dismounted onto the ground, Axethor arrived right by his side as he came with his vials of the antidote on him; approaching his best friend as he asked him: "I'm not letting you have the fun without me as I'm prepared for this, are you ready?" He was thankfully back to his previous self as Mikekolt nodded

"Let's go and bring them down" Mikekolt stated as they both moved out into the plains of the region, with their Dragons following their riders closely by their sides

The first group of residentials who lived here consisting of Nightmares and a Nadder proved to be no such challenge whatsoever as Mikekolt loaded up his crossbow and fired towards them, they dodged out of the way and fired against the duo as Axethor blocked the stream with his shield that he still had on him. After the Deadly Nadder fired off it's spines towards the two of them he blocked the attack before throwing it right back at their attacker, engulfing the spine in fire as it turned into an golden fireball; hitting their attacker right in the underbelly as it fell right down. This allowed Mikekolt to fire the serum into it's neck which proceeded to work as the Nadder struggled against the cure before succumbing to his actions, passing out while he targeted the Nightmares next

One of them dived towards him but was interrupted when he threw a Volcanripper Napalm bomb towards it's body, hitting the floor as it bounced up before detonating as it blasted the Nightmare's face which had it angered before firing a serum into it's neck by his crossbow at the last minute while it was recovering. The last one tried to preform a wing blast attack but instead was forced to dodge when he threw a projectile axe overhead, letting out an stream of kerosene in an attempt to burn him alive; Mikekolt slid to the side as Axethor blocked and redirected the attack back to the Nightmare, although it dodged by flying upwards before he threw another projectile axe overhead. This time it struck it's talon and bled out painfully as the beast roared out in pain, now it was hellbent on attacking Mikekolt as it flew towards the man ready to bite him; when he fired his crossbow and struck him right where he wanted the serum to inject itself in

The two of them emerged victorious and for the next battle they're going to use both of their Dragons as fighting to cure these victims were just not enough, they've been bonding with all of their best buds; they're not going to let them not be invited on the action. They continued onwards through the plains with the lakes nearby until they encountered an new group with Zipplebacks filling in the role, there were also more Nadders to fight as this was balanced to even the odds for them. Using their own buds in this fight against them as well, they fought together as Rainserviper blasted them out of the air with a ring of flames while Dustscorcher slammed a few of them down with his strength. Frynir launched a lightning stream towards a few of them in the sky before blasting them all down, with Deathstalker stinging their scales with all three of his tails

Blood and Bone got their chance when they blinded a few Typhoomerangs before igniting the smoke with a bang that had them falling to the ground, where Tuskfang rammed into them as his tusks stabbed into their bodies; throwing them into the air where Lanceuardian as well as Vulcanus both attacked at the same time, leaving the two of them to cure their victims with a serum to their necks. They didn't stay at the Inner Oceans for long because there was more to see in this region such as the next area full of lakes known as Hamish's Sea

As more groups of Dragon Root infected residentials of the Berkian Territories attacked, they were not alone as the soldiers whose loyalty to their leader of the branch provided help on the new area they've entered. Mikekolt decided to take out the soldiers of the Dragonroot Company while Axethor dealt with their attackers as he's better at curing the victims, giving every serum arrow to his friend as he brought out his new sword; running up to the soldiers as he swung his blade towards their chests as to their arms, preforming a downwards helm slash against their helmets as he split their bodies in half from the top. Turning their span of attention to him as they targeted Mikekolt by firing their arrows at him, using his shield to block them before throwing a Deathgripper Acid Flare Bomb that also bounced upwards and exploded upon contact with them being engulfed in flames while their flesh melted into an mess not worth cleaning; all while they screamed like Thor unleashed his anger on them to which truth be told, he was angry because they harassed his Skrills in the other regions that included the Meathead Timberlands as well

The two friends continued on through the next area of the region known as Black Heart Bay which was moved here from Dragonscale Cliff to the Berkian Territories for reasons best left unspoken. As with all the others no one stood a chance against the two of them but as they continued fighting their numbers grew into swarms, where these poisoned victims were was an mystery but they knew that Maeve was bound to be infecting each of the individuals; but neither of them can see any of the native Titans around here. It was during this time that she and Savage were preparing for him to ambush the two of them

"Castle's been interfering in the business for too long but you do not know the things I've seen him do, he's brought ruin to the stronghold of our allies alone by himself and you've never even fought him once yourself; just relying on the Alphas you've poisoned!" Savage scolded and informed her, but Maeve was in no mood to argue with him

"I could care less about what you've seen him and the Knights do, you work for me now" Maeve told him firmly

"That's not my assumption of what's happened to them, that is what happened there. You are clearly ignorant of what he's capable of and I will not let him defeat me so easily!" Savage still carried on this argument and indulged himself in his own independent pride

"Enough you fool, go and see the assets; you are still earning my forgiveness for nearly exposing what I want to tell Drayko back at Blood Briar Island, your bold words are not helping either. When the time comes should he reach the Unfathomable Marshlands alive, only then will he and that warrior will know the true reason I am in for this business" Maeve sent him off his way to confront Mikekolt while she mounted her Buffalord and took off out of this region

Savage walked through the woods near the two lakes on the sides where the forest behind him blew in the wind, crossing his arms and waiting for him; it should be mentioned that he came out of the forest behind him just to be clear. As soon as he heard Axethor's voice telling Mikekolt to go on without him, he knew this would be his chance to fight him

After being forced into leaving his friend behind as the Dragonroot Company's infected Titan Wings, Mikekolt made it into the last section of the region called Bold's Course as it's sparsely forested with evergreen and deciduous trees along with grasses. Three rocky landmasses all having waterways deep enough for the brigantines to pass through, not to mention some of their barques were docked here. As soon as he reached where Savage was, that's when he had his swords out. While Savage had his axe in his hand as well

"You should've stayed and lived out the rest of your days in Berserker Prison, because your death is not going to be peaceful when I do the honors of killing you; Savage!" Mikekolt pointed his blades towards him

"Drayko and Dagur should've known better to come here so that they can face me directly, not send a inexperienced student to deal with the main crisis at hand they call it. I warned you before about the plans we have to crush Draconia and I do not intend on warning you again. Drago Bludvist offered you mercy while we are not, you however are challenging us; that is a mistake that you will live to regret in the afterlife after I send you to your grave!" Savage the Staunch threatened

"You do not fuck with a warrior like me and you do not underestimate me because I'm the one who's killed more Dragon Marauders out in the Archipelago than they kill them while they've done people like you no wrong. I am going to see and have you pay with your blood for everyone you've forced to join you in your treachery, and I am going to make sure that you will not see the end of the next day; so prepare for your death Savage!" Mikekolt declared as he was through with being called someone who doesn't understand the hell that's going on, being mistreated and thrown to the side like he was just a boy

"Arrogant teenager! I will not tolerate you disrespecting me anymore" Savage took offense at his statement and did not hesitate in starting the battle between them

Mikekolt came running to the front of him with his sword drawn out to the side before he swung the blade towards his body, with Savage blocking the attack with his axe as he swung his weapon against his flaming Phoenixripper that was ignited with the lever on the handle. He was parried off towards the left as Mikekolt smashed the thick fang pommel of his sword towards the right side of his cheek, throwing him to the ground but also bringing him down alongside with him; slamming his axe towards his skull but only chopping into the ground as he dodged the attack. With a kick across his face as he got back up on his feet as Savage did as well. The two of them swung their weapons and deflected each blow against the two of each other with the sparks flying out onto the grass, with Mikekolt using both of his swords to slash across his body as well as his arms and legs; just as Savage sent a kick towards him towards his stomach with Mikekolt jumping back and sliding backwards

Savage was just getting started as he rushed to him, switching to the tomahawk and getting him back onto the defensive when he swung his axe from the sides; deflecting them off as although he was cut in a few places he couldn't feel an damn thing at all once thanks to his armor. Mikekolt chopped into his skin a few times with each swing of the tomahawk in his hand and really made him feel the pain, especially when he chopped the blade directly into his stomach just like with Ryker back on Darkheart Prison as he finally got his closure there in the end. Savage lands a blow to his face with a punch and throws him down where he got his axe back and was ready to swing it down towards where his was skull was, but this teenager he calls him was not easily fooled into thinking he'll be killed like that. He got back to his feet once again and continued to fight

This time he brought out the Gauntlet of Frynir and blocked another swing of his axe towards him with his strongest weapon, grabbing Savage by the throat and crushing it in order to have him at his mercy; every attempt he made at escaping was immediately stopped by crushing it tighter and tighter than before, squeezing it like his throat was like a sponge. But after kicking him in the thigh that was when he proceeded to slam him down to the ground repeatedly, he did not stop at all once as he then threw him down; intent on punching the living hell out of him. He reared back his Gauntlet and began to make a round of punches towards his face and end it all with a jumping pound which seriously wounded his face, showing some signs of an few bruises and disfigurement but nevertheless still normal

Savage could not defeat Mikekolt and immediately retreated back to his new boss, running off like the cowardly suckup that he was. His Dragons reached him as he mounted onto his main bud's quill adorned serpentine back before taking off, the trail did not stop here and there was plenty of more to be seen

Oh and just to be clear Axethor was alright since he could take on more than his few share of Dragons, they're all cured by the way so there's no need for him to be worried at all

* * *

I know this chapter is rushed but this is excusable because this is the first region, the next time it'll be longer because most of this was Mikekolt getting ready. Next chapter they'll fight not only Dragon Root poisoned and infected Dragons but also Dragonroot Company soldiers, and from there he'll get his own mask. I can't talk anymore from this point, I gotta leave...


	18. Northern Tundra

(A/N: Concerning the previous chapter and how it was mostly about Mikekolt preparing for his journey I didn't get to show too much of what it was like, Dagur was supposed to appear and so was Speedy but this time they have their chance right here. He's been aware of their problem for awhile because he's attacked the Berserkers as well, as for Speedy thought he's leading his pack elsewhere to stay safe as the Dragonroot Company have also taken over his island. Mikekolt's given a mask of his own and a helmet as well that was worn by Tiburonkolt, because why not? He needs to feel like he's a Viking after all in this short chapter. Enjoy)

Mikekolt flew through the sky on top of Rainserviper whose quills were as deadly as his fangs that spun in multitudes all around, his serpentine body could pierce through the attackers as they posed their threats to both him and his rider. Alongside him was his most trusted Bravo team that acted like the backup team for Drayko and the Knights should anything turn to the favor of the Dragon Hunters. He was equipped with some of the deadliest weapons that the Archipelago has ever seen as one of which was an lantern bomb that could detonate against his enemies with both the Acid Flares of a Deathgripper and napalm of a Volcanripper. These were two separate variations of the same bomb but he also had axes that he throws over his head to kill someone above a ledge over him, a crossbow that fired two shots at once; with a pair of swords that had his traits and could burst into green flames as well. A large gauntlet as well as a tsuchionko knife and venom serum arrows were also apart of his weaponry, to battle the most that wherever they striked next had to offer. Where he was going was to the next in the line of regions, the arctic one and second place called the Northern Tundra where they hit their mark; now it was time to put a stop to them but first, there was someone waiting to give him a gift from Drayko

Landing in the first of the four areas known as Woden's Baðkari as the first part of the name was really Odin in Dragonese, he heard the sounds of wings flapping and the call of two other Dragons as he looked up to find both Shattermaster and Sleuther as they both touched down on the frozen islands covered in snow with a few ice structures at large scales; having a bit of some small lakes with the occasional conifer trees as well as being home to the former Uruz Tribe who have long since moved out as there were no signs of them living here in this region anymore. The two of them approached Mikekolt just as Dagur appeared from behind him like a sneaky bastard that he was: "Dragonroot Company's got us all on the edge it seems, Savage just can't seem to keep himself in prison and when I have him cornered; judging by my title it should be no surprise at all. Thanks for disfiguring his face for me by the way, saves me the effort of doing so myself as I need a gauntlet like that" Dagur referred to the Gauntlet of Frynir on his right arm

"You still miss your Skrill I see, Bladehead's taking good care of him and it's about time Drayko was able to contact you since he's been trying to no end" Mikekolt thought outloud

"I knew from the start that Savage had broken out, that's why I was absent for awhile since I and my sister Heather were gathering intel about the new enemies that me and my brother shared. Speaking of which this is something that he wanted me to give to you directly, about time that you've become one of them and even so; you mostly go off on your own adventures like the mercenary that you are" Dagur revealed his absence for so long and gave Mikekolt an mask that Drayko wanted to give him, there was so many differences to see right here and it's of course a new version of the original mask that's being made as this one is a special version:

This mask kept the shape and design of an mummy's bandaged face as well as allowing his full hair to flow out from freely as not one strand was kept inside when placed onto the face, having bronze Volcanripper Metal button-on studs that were wrapped around the back of the throat an alot more than once easily to camouflage it's opening so that it can't be removed; even more so thanks to being a newly upgraded version that was to be used in the future due to testing out the mask, which had proven to be comfortable than the previous version. These were the new features of this version: Both the ears and throat were covered up as well as heavily armored, but also light on the skin as it's not to strangle the wearer once; allowing it to ear, drink and of course breath perfectly with extra accessories being able to be worn such as glasses. The eyes were now softly tightened around to not show any skin and so was the mouth itself, as the lips were seen and any growing beard could also be fit through the mask itself; poking outwards and growing from outside like barbed quills of an porcupine. Finally, the surface was hard like a multi layered orthopedic splint shell that featured an raised seamless diamond texture; but was also cushioned on the face as it was thermal and cool in both hot to cold environments, having dual layers of armor in between for extra defense. Mikekolt's had thick vertical lined stripes with a very dark tuscan olive and very deep brunswick green color, with a cowl to cover his nose and mouth being attached as there was also a hole for the mouth as well; also allowing his beard to grow out and be seen on the outside with Rainserviper's sierra tan colored crest seen on his cheek

"Axethor's been given one as well, a maroon to garnet red and gold colored one since it's also gotten the pattern of his Monstrous Nightmare's scales; I would've trained one myself when I first met Shatterquake, but I'm not letting him be killed by them as I've had him substituted in quite awhile with Sleuther taking his place" Dagur stroked both of his Dragons underneath as they let out a pur in response

"Thanks Dagur, give him my regards after I deal with these soldiers in the region" Mikekolt thanked him as he brought his split mullet on the back of his head up before wearing the mask he was given and dropping his mullet back to where it was previously

"I will but I've got a rogue Lieutenant to hunt down firsthand, I believe he's just returned back to his new HQ; my axe has been waiting for a long while to spill his blood" Dagur looked into the reflection of his axe as Mikekolt handed him a Volcanripper Napalm bomb

"Take this in return and make sure that he burns in hell along with the rest of them" Mikekolt told him as Dagur reveled with the new weapon he recieved from him, before nodding and taking off with both of his Dragons; watching him ride away as the next thing he knew, they were joined by the new Alpha Speed Stinger that Drayko and the Knights bonded with: Speedy

Not wanting to spare more words to him as he's spoken enough, Mikekolt petted him from the top of his neck all the way down on his back before nodding forwards; wanting to get to the next general as soon as possible. He and his Bravo team moved out with Speedy closely following his lead, as for the poisoned Dragons here there were a different group of them all together consisting of the following: Timberjacks, Skrills, Gronckles and Thunderdrums but by this point the second type no longer had him feeling like he's not ready to take them head on now thanks to learning the truth from Frynir. As they patrolled through the area on the search for Bjarke the Bear who was supposed to be stationed here in this arctic region, it was when it finally happened as they were attacked by a duo of a Timberjack and Gronckle; both infected viciously by the Dragon Root poisoning that caused aggravation among these beasts

Mikekolt mounted onto Blood and Bone whom he felt like he ignored quite much at his point and wanted to give them a chance to fight alongside with him, taking off with a launch in the air with their claws and talons before dodging a magma blast from the native Gronckle; with the beast taking more than a bite from the rocks scattered about before it was ready to fire at the two of them again. His Zippleback easily interrupted it's attack on the both of them as he then used the Gauntlet of Frynir, swinging his right fist to uppercut it directly upwards in it's jaw with a cry of pain coming from the posioned victim; with Speedy flipping forwards to stab the Gronckle afterwards with it's tail to paralyze so that he could fire a serum arrow right into it's body, doing just that as he injected the cure into it's body to make sure that it's healed in the process

The Timberjack showed no hesitation in attacking this intruder but Lethalruin would not have it target his owner as he dive bombed into the beast's chest with enough force to have it stop in it's tracks. Mikekolt slid from both their necks and jumped off from the saddle of Blood and Bone before he threw one of his Deathgripper Acid Flare Bombs towards it, detonating in it's face as the acid was enough to have the poisoned victim be burned with some steam coming off from it's scales; shooting a venom serum to sedate it as it fell from the air towards the isle below and then injecting it's body with the cure afterwards, where he was caught by his Triple Stryke whose tails wrapped around him. "Thanks Deathstalker, the same goes for all of you" He thanked them all as he gotten himself back onto his main bud before flying to the next area while Speedy continued to follow them closely by their side

It was during this time that the Catastrophic Tanks that were hidden began to fire at them, as the soldiers of the Dragonroot Company also targeted them with their projectile weapons as well. Using their bows, crossbows and infernal machines designed by the various tribes of it's founders seen in Bludvist's Army as well as the Dragon Marauders; they forced him to dodge their incoming attacks until it was here that Dustscorcher had enough of their interference, diving down to crush them under his stature. He fired off a thick flaring stream of flames as they were burned alive to the ground, the others were dealt with by Speedy to paralyze the archers for Mikekolt to retaliate with his crossbow; firing off his dual arrows towards them all as they pierced through their chests, skulls and even their arms to legs. He jumped and with his second sword drawn he slashed downwards against their head to split them in half, they and their general will not deny them their opportunity in freeing this Archipelago from their control; Maeve lost a child but that's not a excuse for vengeance, however she gained her Buffalord was definitely not through bonding and it's loyalty to her was not out of fear nor desire to aid it's evil master. There's always more to this than what meets the eye

The next area known as Prevarication Point was more of a marinal section with several frozen isles covered in snow and ice drifting about, occasional conifers with Viking statues followed. This time it was a trio of Timberjacks, Thunderdrums and Skrills as all of them began attacking him and his team for trespassing into their region; not going to happen to them that's for sure as Rainserviper fired off his round of quills against them as the projectiles stabbed their body and made them bled from their scales. Mikekolt threw three of his axes overhead at once as they forced the trio to scatter with the Thunderdrum letting out a sonic wave that was coming towards them, with him using his tusked shield to block the booming sound attack which did work but had him flying backwards off from his main bud's back; being caught by the talons of Lanceaurdian afterwards as he fired a venom serum towards the Skrill, sedating the lightning beast as it fell into the lake. It had enough strength to climb out but it couldn't attack with it's power now, which earned him a vengeful roar in his face before collapsing to the effects

Mikekolt swung back and forth from Lanceaurdian's talons until he threw himself upwards to fire a serum arrow into the Skrill as well as towards the Timberjack who was flying directly to him, taking them both out for the count as he began to fall until he was saved by Tuskfang in the process with both of his razor mantis like pincers going underneath his arms. Getting onto his back as he brought out another Deathgripper Acid Flare Bomb, both he and Tuskfang took their time for the Thunderdrum to fire towards them; at which it did just that by firing a blue flame that was powerful but took quite some energy out of the beast, both of them threw as well as fired off their Acid Flares at the same time as the bomb went into it's mouth and the combustible corrosive stream made contact with it's scales. Detonating inside as the beast was inflicted with pain as well as steam eroding from it's back, Mikekolt took it out with no effort at all as it collapsed to the ground after falling from the air; this did make him realize that what he and Tuskfang did was very harmful and lethal, it can be in fact fatal as well and can actually kill a individual of it's species

"God damn, if Hiccup showed Berk that they're not what they think; he would kick my ass out of the academy when it's not even my nor your fault at all Tuskfang, he just doesn't know the right time when to be logical and when to fight. Thank the gods above that Drayko didn't end up acting like that..." Mikekolt shook his head as his Deathgripper agreed, if that happens it'll just ruin what they live for and that's following what they forge in their paths and controlling their destiny. Nevertheless, they continued on with Speedy following now closer than ever

HTTYD

The third area of this region known as Everfrost Forest was exactly what it says in the name with pine trees that made up the forest surrounded by a frigid sea, the ground was covered in snow and had sheets of ice floating in the sea. Now they're going in the deep end with this as hell's freezer is calling to them, the soldiers of the Dragonroot Company were the main force this time around as the tanks and ballistas were aimed in their direction; but they had no plan and intentions of resting anytime soon. They're going to confront this region's next general as Bjarke the Bear is not getting away with using this substance to poison the natives living here, they'll be cured one way or another

Under their command, the ballistas were fired as the spearbolts sailed through the air; but didn't hit their targets once as Mikekolt and his team dodged by gaining altitude above them before diving down with his shield in hand, attempting to ram against their machines thanks to the tusks on the front which stabbed through the inner functions. Destroying their traps as well as their weapons in the process, throwing a third bomb that melted the entire thing and set the whole machine ablaze that finally rendered it unusable for their needs; the resulting explosion blew them up and killed anyone that was their enemies. Mikekolt jumped down to aid Speedy on the ground as he brought out his sword

He ran through the frosted forest as he swung his sword against their torsos to their necks as they fell to the ground, switching over to the tomahawk to slash across their faces from left to right with them spiraling off to the ground after flying off; chopping deeply into various limbs of his enemies and inflicting serious injuries that had them yelling in agony, not being able to survive from their wounds and succumbing to death immediately. Speedy continued to sting the soldiers with his barbed tail to send them into a full paralysis while his other Dragons in the air continued raining down firepower from above, taking out the many infected victims with ease now that they've gotten the basic idea; with their rider shooting the cure towards their bodies afterwards. From this point forward they had no need to feel remorse for hurting these victims too much all in the attempt to cure them, for they had no reprecautions for this anymore; they know the deal and they know how to do it

One of the soldiers had struck Mikekolt against the head with a war hammer before beating him down on the snowy ground, but when Speedy pounced onto the soldier by mauling the warrior with his claws and paralyzing him with his tail through multiple stings; Mikekolt sent an nasty kick across the jaw as he fell down on his knees and stomach. Getting back up as he assured his death by stomping hard on his spinal cord's starting point, breaking his neck and disabling his movement had he survived which he did not; being helped back up by the Alpha Speed Stinger as they then moved on through the area. It was during this time that Lethalruin had returned after a short absence as he went to get something from his father, sending him to deliver an gift; although once he was back dropped the helmet off in front of him in a long distance away from him. That was when he noticed it and went over to pick it up, examining it closely as he held the helmet in his hands; smiling as his father was quite the adventurer as he brought this back from wherever his ancestor was living out the rest of his days, since this is what his new helmet looked like:

Mikekolt's new helmet that formally belonged to his ancestor Tiburonkolt was a barbute helmet that had curved edges on the short sides, covering his ears while also curving back like an German sallet; having spider to ebony black plating on seamless diamonds on it's very brushed bronze and crayola gold sides that shined in the sun. The top rim featured a pyramid spike studded bill with dual stripes going vertically across from front to back, also being studded with the same spikes as it curved down and forwards to look directly without the rays of the sun getting into his eyes. Medium to large armored ram horns that were dual branched into two crescent curled tips at the ends were found on both sides, with a facemask also on the front that was angled down diagonally like a pointed arrow with two thin edges as well; having a distinctive pair of retractable Deathgripper tusks meant for stabbing if any of his enemies were too close for him to attack like being grappled for example. Both eyes were narrowed and angled down but also large enough to see through, with very dark crimson and deep maroon darkblood tinted chainmail and soft cushions inside for comfort. Finally, there's the crest that was imprinted on both sides of the helmet in full color as it had an black nickel shine; with the design being raised up an bit to feel and resembling more of an landsknecht, as was there a flippable grilled visor as well and the crests on the two sides looked like this:

It was a raccoon who had twin tusks and fluffy tails that had thick ebony black rings that were in a column bar pattern until the end was tipped off, being in a dark pebble grey to charcoal brown color tint for it's slick lontra groomed fur that all went downwards as it's whiskers were sharp like flexible quills that diagonally went upwards like clawmarks. It also sported a pouch on it's snow white underbelly as it was tight but comfortably soft and not too baggy, it's shepherd pointed ears were reared backwards as well. The bottom of it's hind paws had a pattern like this: starting out with a seaweed color on the farthest sides which faded into a pine to emerald and shamrock color, the middle was shaped like an half slit to half dilated pupil that was a lime to chartreuse color; all with a small pattern that consisted of ebony black tiger stripes. The animal itself appeared to be jumping upwards with both of it's arms reared up and backwards like it was pouncing forwards as both of it's legs were mostly sprung upwards, it's claws were ready to maul and there were two D-Guard cutlass like swords that went lightly upwards on the bottom as both pommels were next to each other. There were two other dual clawmarks going upwards on each side that also had a dual pair which were crossed downwards near the ends. Finally, the whole crest looked illusive/illusory to make it's choice of animal special to it's meaning and had the same reflective colors as the Owl Gut Tribe's flames; although this time it resembled ripped and torn marks while the raccoon itself had these colors on some of his knotwork texture

"Got myself a real keeper right there" Mikekolt commented as he decided to wear his helmet on his head, flipping the grilled visor down to his mouth as it actually felt thermally warm for this kind of weather. Now he's a real Viking as he finally made it to the final area of the region

Bjarke the Bear was most definitely stationed in Mainland's Edge whose rocks were covered in ice and snow alike with cold aquatic oceans, there were crusted evergreen trees on their lands with multiple structures of tents to huts and towers; docks with brigantines were also present along with the soldiers of the Dragonroot Company, being made clear to them right away. But not for long as they began their attack with all weapons being involved, armed in the bone with a group of Quad-Shot Ballistas to MRL Catastrophic Tanks and Mult-Catapult Launchers; none of these weapons would be enough to bring them down as they'll only put themselves in deeper and further hell

The MRL Dragon Hunter tanks turned to face Mikekolt and his Bravo resistance team before firing off it's spearbolt missiles using the firepower from a Rumblehorn, but they ended up hitting the environment as their attackers scattered away to avoid being struck by them; it was just a matter of time before the eight of them all attacked at once as Mikekolt flew on Rainserviper directly towards their infernal weaponry. Going underground with the two of them emerging above the ground as they sent the machines flying out of their positions, it was destroyed upon landing afterwards in a dismantling explosion; with Mikekolt throwing an Deathgripper Acid Flare Bomb right to the MRL Catastrophic Tank as it melted down along with the soldiers who manned such monstrosity in taking down the Dragons who called this region in the Archipelago their home

Mikekolt then proceeded to throw multiple Deathgripper Acid Flare Bombs all at once with the soldiers running away in order to avoid being melted from their bones, cowardness did not sit well with him as one of these bombs slipped itself way into one of the slots where it fired the spearbolt missiles; exploding in flames and melting in large burning and liquid vials of acid as there were no remains to be found. He then threw his projectile axes overhead and took out the retreating soldiers of the branch, while the tents to huts and towers were laid in ruin all around him; Speedy paralyzed a few of them to stop them from escaping their deaths just as he used the Gauntlet of Frynir to grab a large chunk of rock to crush them underneath as he threw it against them, before he ended it all with a lightning powered punch that sent them flying away into the oceans where they would drown afterwards

Just as his Bravo resistance team landed behind him, Bjarke the Bear walked out into their sight as he kept his smirk and his arms crossed; but also delivered another warning to them by saying this: "Turn back now weak and guerilla warfare fighting warrior, we've taken over the former fortress of ice that you've abandoned long ago when the Dragon God was alive; Maeve forbids you participating in this war against us" Bjarke threatened

"Maeve, the Matron of Dragons has no power over me Bjarke and neither do you. What are the regions where you poisoned the Titans over the Dragons?" Mikekolt retorted back at him before demanding the location of the Alphas that each of the generals infected, but Bjarke only growled as he continued on with his warning

"Do not persist further because not even she will stop me from ending your life right here, to think that Drayko has become unwise to make the decision of having you challenge us; a new pain is what not only I promised to bring to your fragile clan but it's what you're asking for as well. Begone with you and leave unless you want me to give you hell should we capture you" Bjarke tilted his head downwards just as the sun shrouded his face, his hatred for Dragons has brought him to this point where he's threatening to be his torturer should they capture him

"Then you will not stand in my way to stop me, or the blood of Maeve and Savage will not be the only ones that I will shed on the ground" Mikekolt threatened back as he hid a bomb as in case he tries something that will piss him off

"It's your blood that will be shed on the ground this time, after I'm finished hunting your team down like the feral and savage animals they are!" Bjarke brought out his sword and pointed it towards him as well as his Bravo Resistance team, who growled and snarled in return

"How dare you call my family feral and savage!" Mikekolt threw his Deathgripper Acid Flare Bomb towards the general, but easily stepped to the side and dodged it swiftly; detonating behind him as he growled before declaring this to him

"I warned you to be guarded with your words and there's no turning back now..." Bjarke snarled as he started the fight by swinging his blade downwards onto Mikekolt's tomahawk, with him appearing to be struggling under his force he's put into the weapon but threw off that facade as he parried his weapon back; slashing to the right as that swing was blocked

Mikekolt gave out a come the hell on taunt towards Bjarke as that was enough to enrage his opponent into running up to him, horizontally swinging his sword to the sides until he struck against the dual layered blades of the melee and projectile weapon he wielded; parrying just like before when he then landed an kick into his knee guard, having him collapse to the floor just a bit. After landing a kick to the back of his helmet he was sent to the floor on his face and stomped hard on his spinal cord, right on his back before he pushed himself up and retaliated with a backhand bitch slap to the left side; but Mikekolt easily tumbled out of the way to stop himself from being stompted on. Bjarke then smashed his cheek with the pommel and with a punch to the jaw sent him flying up and backwards onto his back

Bjarke ran to his fallen opponent and jumped to preform a downwards helm slash against his skull, but Mikekolt once again tumbled over to the right side and swung his sword towards his opponent's torso as blood flew out of the Dragon Hunter's wound; with a painful grunt just to follow up as that really hurt him. He growled at the attacking warrior who dared to get in the way of hunting the animals that he continued having a hatred for, after he sent a kick across to his face that was when he was through with him getting the upper hand over a Dragon Hunter such as him; blocking a punch aimed for his face before countering with an headbutt that had him stumbling backwards

Landing two punches against his left side before slamming his fist against his right side to throw him off balance, he was going to make him pay for getting in his way of hunting down animals; it's gotten him profit and he's going to keeping make it until he dies. Speedy ran up against to the Hunter and scratched his face across his right cheek with a swipe of his claws, to which Mikekolt then sent an upwards kick into his chest before getting back up to fight him

He turned to Speedy and landed his fist towards his head to which he jumped back, swinging his barbed tail against his legs to send him falling onto his back; flipping forwards to sting him but stabbing his barbed tail into the ground as Bjarke the Bear tumbled to the left side, with a knife in his hand ready to stab into his scaly body. However he was then interrupted when his opponent grabbed his hand and forcibly made him drop the knife by cracking his wrist, letting the new Alpha Speed Stinger sting his knife arm which paralyzed him; forcing him into using a single hand to handle swinging his sword

Mikekolt called upon Deathstalker to sting Bjarke with all three of his barbed tails while he held him off, doing just that as he landed on his back and stung him to inject his venom into his body; all effects taking place like numbing, mild hallucinations and agonizing sensation of burning blood from his veins as Bjarke couldn't take much more of this pain. Nevertheless he was not giving out from fighting his opponent and that too's when Speedy had enough, using his barbed tail to paralyze him fully in order to ensure that he's been punished for his actions such as poaching; to get back at Bjarke for attacking him as he told him not to stand in his way and threatened him with bold statements, he kicked the dog by bringing his face up for him to look at directly; before he slammed his forehead right against his mask as the paralyzed body fell onto his back as it was knocked out, leaving him behind as he reached the end of the frozen shores of the region

"Looks like the two of us can go no further than this, thanks Speedy; I owe you more than my life and if we meet again, then consider me driving them out of your home. I assure you..." Mikekolt thanked him as Speedy hugged him, with the rider returning the favor as he poked him in the underbelly which jiggled upon contact; because he could do just that as Speedy felt something cold in his scales due to that shiver he just gave out

Once Speedy felt ready to let go of the warmth that was Mikekolt's Bravo Resistance armor, he departed away from him as he looked up to his face and nodded; knowing that he'll return for him in the future before taking off in the southwestern direction in the polar seas while in the meantime he mounted Rainserviper, flying off away from the region off to the next one in the instant. This region is one he's familiar with as the third general who calls himself Askari of Ashes has got to be in the Flaming Deathlands, no doubt about that at all

Bjarke the Bear would recover from his paralysis and return to the Dragonroot Company HQ that was located elsewhere in the Archipelago, where the aggression plant of the same name would definitely be blooming all about in the rays of the sun since they require that over the shade like mushrooms. There were also some trees where the aggression causing plant grew on apparently, who would've thought about that? Now with the bearing in mind of where to go next his journey will take him to the Flaming Deathlands, where he's bound not to find the normal ones they're fighting but also Titan Wings themselves; as from this point forwards this will be the struggle as they're stronger and faster than before

Mikekolt was ready to fight Askari of Ashes and the poisoned Titan Wings in the next region before he knows it, because his fight will not begin at the end but through a few points until neither of them can go no further at the end. It will be well worth the fight in the very end!

* * *

So next chapter I'm going for something a little different because Askari of Ashes won't fight him at the end of the region like the first two generals Savage and Bjarke the Bear, he's going to fight him throughout a few points during his journey throughout the Flaming Deathlands as he's going to be joined by his half-brother this time around. I'm changing the Dragons who are poisoned victims into Titan Wings as they're putting up a dangerous fight this time, and might as well throw in some hybrids like the Brooding Boltstamper and Bonestormer to ironically as both of them begin with a B in the start. There are other hybrids as well as the first two are a hybrid between a Skrill and Rumblehorn which is a good choice, the second is a Stormcutter and Boneknapper which is a interesting choice; here are the rest of them below:

Abomibumble: Gronckle and Nightmare, strange choice

Deathly Galeslash: Nadder and Stormcutter, not a bad choice

Ghastly Zapplejack: Zippleback and Timberjack, I keep finding what looked like a twin headed Nightmare online so this might be what inspired this choice

Hushbogle: Whispering Death and Snow Wraith, Mikekolt's gonna want to use the latter's thermal version and their ring of flames with a central fusillade if he comes across this choice which he will eventually in the next region

Ridgesnipper: Razorwhip and Snafflefang, a new choice that I could not find much information on but what can I say since this one's unclear at the moment so I can't put this hybrid into the story which is disappointing I know

If I had to choose which one of these hybrids I go for the Brooding Boltstamper because those scales could be used to made not only a electrical blunt weapon, but also create deadly armor that should Mikekolt find one then he's going to use that for his Dragon Scale Armor for extra plating just in case. The Chimeragon will also be involved but it's not important because of it's damn aging problem that's the issue, it's just a experimental hybrid that according to the one who commented on the page it's a hybrid between this: Woolly Howl, Shockjaw, Moldruffle, Dramillion thanks to using multiple elements and Light Fury thanks to it's speed and agility apparently. I think this is the best way to describe this species since it's origin comes from Nikora Stormheart's Mongrel Tribe, who's a villain in a future story but it's also the final story to conclude the series; although it's a little early to think about that now isn't it?

Nevertheless just review what you think about this story so far and if you're glad someone's writing a fanfic based on School of Dragons and Titan Uprising, I may not delve too deep into the former's storylines but it's the main one that has true conflict. Review what you like and what you don't like about this story, I can't wait to hear what you have to say if it's at least a little constructive and not flames; I cannot stress it enough that I don't take criticism very well. No hard feelings and I'm not forcing you into writing a good review, leave any kind you want except flames


	19. Flaming Deathlands

(A/N: So now you're going to be thinking that Mikekolt has become too invincible and that the Dragon Marauders are not up to the challenge no more, well that's where this new bunch of commandos who have one purpose to take down and take him out steps in; but here they're scary because he can't fight them all alone by himself this time, they've got the upperhand over him because they're doing what none of the others are doing: using his weapons against him. How do they accomplish this? You're about to find out in this chapter as we are now at the third region of the Archipelago, Enjoy)

Mikekolt arrived at the Flaming Deathlands region to find his half-brother's Thunderdrum on the first area of the island which happened to be the Hollowed Woodlands which was no less than a series of islands in the volcanic region, composed mostly of beaches with sand but also huge rocks and boulders about; there were occasional evergreens that appeared to be ashen. He could only guess that Breyerkolt would be joining him this time which made it perfect for him to continue bonding with him, who knows how it's been since the last time they've ever fought together? However what Breyerkolt had in his mind to tell his half-brother may not be the news he wanted to hear, for it was about a threat that not even he can fight by himself in swarms when they come to attack; he landed onto the ground of the first area and got off his bud as he approached Poseidonsplinter, that was when he appeared by climbing up from the ledge next to his Thunderdrum

"Brother, I've got news and intel about the Dragonroot Company; the main branch had just an new unit out to fight with one purpose: take you down and out for interfering with what they have specifically planned for Drayko. You cannot fight these people brother, they've stolen a number of blueprints to forge their equipment based off yours; what's even worse is that the Komodo Darkblood Unit they call themselves are wearing armor that amplifies their power as well as their speed and dodging ability, by pumping their blood into themselves" Breyerkolt warned him

"What are the Komodo Units armed with?" Mikekolt asked him as he needed an rundown as he was not happy that they've been studying him to forge arsenal based off his, knowing that they'll be using it against him

"Double edged longswords with the ability to cut anything and everything at will through the use of high frequency tempering from Dragons using sound as their main firepower, full auto crossbows based of your Revenant's Talon dual fire crossbow with drummag and stock for use of armpit comfort; Deathgripper Acid Flare Bombs and war door shaped tusked shields, their lenses can allow them to use night and thermal vision after studying specific Dragons so that they can utilize their abilities to their usage" Breyerkolt gave him an list of breakdowns

"Anything else brother?" Mikekolt sounded like he was going to kick all of their asses with no problem at all, when it was clear that he was going to be killed by them

"Their armor I mentioned can pump vitals of darkblood into the suit which causes muscles of theirs to bulk up greatly like muscle enhancers, but they're also equipped with an retractable snaring whip like cable weapon that can restrain their targets; you cannot fight them brother, if you encounter them: run out of there now because they've got Titan Wings with them" He warned him of the soldiers as Mikekolt nodded, ensuring him that he'll not attempt to fight them

With the two brothers together like their last adventure they had, Mikekolt and Breyerkolt all tackled on the first group of Titan Wings as there were Zipplebacks to Rumblehorns and even Stormcutters as well; his half-brother declined him giving him the Gauntlet of Frynir as he did not want to be reminded about how he beaten him half to the verge of death, which he knew and understood well but gave him his projectile axes so that he has something to attack with. Now these really put up a challenge for them with enhanced strength, speed and endurance; this time it was getting dangerous right here. Breyerkolt used the projectile axes to throw at the incoming Titan Wings to distract them while his half-brother threw his bombs to take all of them down with a powerful explosion, which were the Volcanripper Napalm variations at the least because god forbid it if he used the main type of those bombs against them

One of the Titan Wings dived downwards to the duo of brothers and attempted to blast them into oblivion, but Mikekolt used his tusked shield to bash it to the side as the tusks got into a bit of it's scales where some blood was staining the tips; but it did the job well done by being thrown off to the side where the cure was immediately injected into their blood to kill and as well as negate the poisoning effect from within. At that moment was when they moved on to destroy the weapons of the Dragonroot Comapny soldiers, who all targeted them when they entered the next area of the region known as the Ocean of the Warring Tempests

The Ocean of the Warring Tempests happened to be a volcanic sea weaving area between an trio of large islands and seastacks, which the former was barren with the exception of burned evergreen trees; a southern lava pool with erected statues and a bridge were also found with an large skeleton of what appears to be an species with horns that curved down backwards in that instance, with them going forwards. They were not only soldiers but also ballistas and an load of ground based weapons that were once traps but modified to be used in combat, even that would not be enough to take them out

A round of multiple axes were thrown overhead and struck their skulls all at once, with the two half-brothers jumping off from the cliff to attack their mounted weapons; one of which happened to be an armored ballista that was protected on the front with plates of oxidized copper and a square hole in the center where the spearbolt would be ready to fire against their intended targets, also found on the sides and bottom front; but not on the back which was it's downfall. Mikekolt decided to use the main Deathgripper Acid Flare Bomb on this kind of weapon, rearing back his arm and jerking his wrist forward to have it sail through the air before detonating on contact; combusting into liquid acid that melted the oxidized copper and high burning flames that set the entire ballista ablaze. Now he was convinced that this is the kind of fire type he should be using for the effect on the thick fang pommel of his second sword, in combination with his Phoenixripper to create more than quite the deadly weapon all together just in case his contact with his team has been cut off

Just then a new group of soldiers who were equipped with deadlier weapons than what the soldiers wielded, firing off their crossbows and some of them going rogue by killing the allies of theirs with their high frequency tempered double edged swords; although at least two had committed overkill for interfering with their chance to take him out. They all landed on their boots and stood up as the one in front of Mikekolt pointed his blade towards him, Breyerkolt growled upon seeing them as they were none other than the Komodo Darkblood Unit that he told his half-brother; matching the vague details given to him as well as their weapons in the process, this is what they looked like:

Komodo Darkblood Units were mostly commandos that were formed in greater numbers with an purpose: take down and out Mikekolt no matter how gruesome they do it. All of them wore a short landsknecht open faced sallet sized helmet with sharply curved lenses, an dark brushed metallic bronze to crayola golden tinted color as they were one-way mirrors; stopping with a diagonally upwards edge that connected. Their powered combat suits that not only allowed them to amplify their speed, power and agility through the use of pumping tubes into their veins more than enough to be formidable against whatever Mikekolt tries against them; but also featured an half-brawny chestplate on the front with perforated hole pattern cushioning for devastating impacts that would've killed someone. The upperchest was segmented with a row of five thick metallic strips on the front while their dual beaked shoulder guards featured not only razor blades pointing away from their helmets, but also metallic fangs that were also pointed away from their helmets; with tusks sprouting outwards along with a cylindrical hole on the front that filtered their voices, making them sound heavily gravelish and deadly to the opponents they've slain without mercy. Their arms were plated with raised square patterns along with being adorned with spikes like their helmets that had a short visor bill going out, studded along the line and having long flaps along the sides to blow in the wind; gauntlets of course were shaped after the head of an Deathgripper along with some dual whiskers made from dangling chains for fashion and tusks included, having some razor blade adorned bracers that went up to their elbows like vambraces with the fangs included as well. Their battlekilts that went around their waists curved downwards on the front before going sharply upwards, diagonally towards the belt; with vertical ribbed straps x-crossing themselves on the front of their plated groinal spats armor. Their legs looked like they were wearing short harem pants that were vertically ribbed up to the groinal plate and went down to the top of their knees, where they wore shinguards that had the same pattern; but with no razor blades or fangs at all as the pants flared at the bottom and was flared on the back, always in that position as it never moved. The outer suit of their armor plates consisted of an ribbed undersuit but the idea still stood as there were even armored tubes on their back that pumped the darkblood into their armor, amplifying their power as well as their speed and dodging thanks to the muscles that bulked out to their maximum size. Their gladiator sandal boots were also plated but had a pair of razor blades that shot out, pointing downwards like talons; with the main inspiration of their main suit being Mikekolt's Bravo resistance armor that he wore, but it was his arsenal that was stolen and created to be used against him that made this unit more than a match against him. They wielded double edged swords based on his and crossbows as they were forged using stolen weapon development blueprints of the Revenant's Talon, with the large drumbarrel and stock involved; not even his Deathgripper Acid Flare Bombs and his tusked shield were left untouched, with the crossbows having full auto fire as they were one handed projectile weapons. Not to mention their boot plates were adorned with fangs just to even the odds against him. Finally, they were capable of blocking against firepower and had a tendency to come equipped with retractable snaring whip like cable weapons that could restrain any of their attackers; pulling them forwards towards them before landing a knuckle breaking punch towards their skulls, as their lenses sported night and thermal vision thanks to studies on specific types of Dragons to amplify them to their own usage

Mikekolt's Bravo resistance team had immediately taken him away as soon as they open fire directly on him with their crossbows, many of them threw their own version of his bombs to try to blow him out of the skies but to no avail as they easily escaped. But they would not in the slightest relent in pursuing him across the region as they fired all snaring restraining trap onto a group of Dragons flying over them, all of which were poisoned by Dragon Root to make haste in tracking him down as they have his thermal heat signature; now they're going to see him be sent falling to the ground as he's taken back to their headquarters for reasons that she asks for his imprisonment. Rainserviper turned and fired a ring of flames in order to send the pursuing unit down into the sea, which set them ablaze where they then fell into the seas to continue burning alive; they though they had gotten rid of them but these people can take a beating more than well, emerging unscathed as they followed them to Bloodsplit Bay of the Dragonscale Cliff

Bloodsplit Bay is exactly what it states in the name for the fact that it was a surrounded cove thanks to the cliffs, where whenever the sun begins to set the water began to turn red like a color of blood as if those who were slain were dumped into the seas so that they can bleed out the rest of the way to death; if that were true then it would be an illusion in the sunsets that come every now and then. A volcanic trio of land masses within a sea as they're mostly barren and rock but have occasional conifer white ash trees in the, a vent on the western bay is found as well. Mikekolt could see not see them pursuing them and landed to fight off what remains of the Dragonroot Company soldiers and their poisoned Titan Wings, those such as a Seashocker for instance along with a Hobblegrunt and Boneknapper had attempted to attack them; it was time for them to know just how powerful he was together with his half-brother

HTTYD

The following Seashockers, Hobblegrunts whose scales became red and Boneknappers had all targeted the half-brothers; with the former jumping out of the ocean to bite at Mikekolt but only getting elbowed right in the left jaw. He fired his Revenant's Talon with an arrow to the Boneknapper's armor that had the beast's darkblood spray out, agony reigning over this poisoned victim but never stopped in firing out it's bellowing flames against him; with Frynir letting out a lightning stream of her own to electrocute the bone armored Dragon out of the sky, landing in the ocean as the next one to attack was the Hobblegrunts. Like all the others they were no match for the combined efforts of his entire team as well as his half-brother

Just then two hybrids known as the Brooding Boltstamper and Bonestormer had emerged to fire both of their firetypes at them, with the former launching a lightning stream against the brother with the Whispering Death while the latter attacked the other one who rode upon a Thunderdrum; neither of the two brothers were hit and simply threw it off as just another of their obnoxious attempts. Mikekolt threw another Deathgripper Acid Flare Bomb which had both hybrids scatter away to dodge the projectile, but this allowed Breyerkolt to throw one of his half-brother's axes overhead to take out the Bonestormer; while the former brother took the Brooding Boltstomper out with a third bomb to blow it right out of the sky as the hybrids fell. They both knew that this was not just them and that they were bound to get some hell to pay when they meet the rest of the new hybrids, for now all that awaited is their fight against Askari of Ashes and might as well start fighting the new Komodo Unit regardless of his half-brother's warnings that they'll kill him; as there may not be a choice when it comes to times like these

Askari of Ashes ambushed the two of them like before when it was just Mikekolt who went to investigate the kidnapping of Dustscorcher's hatchling, as soon as they landed firmly onto the ground. When he threw the first punch he was instead parried away when he swung his tusked shield off to the side, finding much better use for the weapon than to just ram into a group of enemies as that tactic was not only becoming redundant; but also not effective as it comes to a duel with an man like his opponent. As he swung his sword against his defensive weapon, Mikekolt bashed him across the face and stabbed forward with the tusks adorned; wanting to add a little more to his tactics in using the weapon itself. Askari only taunted him once again: "Foolishness, falling in our bait for the second time; there was never an army in this region except for the Dragon Hunter's new unit to bring forth the downfall and doom you have brought onto yourself!" Askari taunted as Breyerkolt took on the effort of fighting him this time around

Breyerkolt ran and jumped in the air to deliver a flying suplex kick that struck Askari right in the neck where he slammed him to the ground, just before he could land an strike against it however his half-brother's opponent tumbled out of the way and got back onto standing on the ground; grabbing him by the arm and flipping him over where he stomped onto his face. Mikekolt delivered a upwards donkey kick on his back to send him flying upwards where his half-brother kicked him in the stomach and launched him over the edge afterwards, getting back onto his feet as Askari ran off. Without warning one of the Komodo Unit soldiers fired out their retractable restraining whip that stabbed onto Mikekolt's chest, where he grabbed it and yanked it forwards for him to slam his forehead against the soldier's helmet; that was just a beginner's opportunity and he was in no way equipped to deal with them, because how can he fight a group of soldiers using equippment they based off him? It was like fighting his shadow and it knows better than him, so they chased Askari off to the final destination of the region: Dragon Island itself which needs no introduction

Given that Mikekolt had not set foot on this island since he went to check up on Green Death as he was the benevolent titan compared to his evil tyrant of an cousin, fighting Askari didn't in the slightest make him feel any kind of fear as he's only getting furious by the second as a fight like this is not supposed to turn into chasing the bastard down; he's had enough of this game of tag and it's going to end right here. He swung his arm back and struck him in the face with his right elbow as soon as he came rushing towards his back on the left side, he then had him caught by his arm and dragged to the floor when he kicked in his leg to make him lose his balance; smashing his body to the pebble littered shore of the volcanic island. Askari got back to his feet and brought out his blade, now this was getting into more of his style as he gotten his sword out to attack while his half-brother took his tusked shield to help him in this battle

He deflected each of his sword swings and parried a frontal attack with the square serrated serrations that allowed him to throw the blade to the side, and give him the opportunity to swing diagonally downwards to the right; spraying some blood onto his face while he got a kick into his stomach by Askari. This general whom Krogan had put great trust into him was not going to let him win just like that as he took advantage of his stunned state by punching him to the left, elbowing him in the cheek and landing a diagonally upward swinging kick to his throat; this temporarly forced him to use his evil shadow's voice to which ironically but not surprising to Breyerkolt, was his real and natural voice due to not sounding like someone to be trusted when speaking like this so he uses a higher octave in his throat to truly sound like himself

Askari once again threw a second punch against Mikekolt's face to send him flying upwards but when Breyerkolt intervened by throwing his half-brother directly against him by using his stature as a vertical pole, he landed an direct full auto rapid fire bicycle kick multiple times as this was enough to send him flying against the wall; crashing through to reveal an cavern as it was here that he then ran off inside. The Castlekroftservkhall Bros. got back to their feet just as Breyerkolt pointed to where the general ran off: "He's not getting away, after him now!"

"Askari's going to die for this!" Mikekolt snarled in his real husky and gravelly sword to axe blade grinding and cutting edge sharpening voice, both of them running into the volcano to deal with the general; but it will not be enough for the Komodo Unit to stop their pursuit in taking down their main target

Inside of the mountain where the hellish red glow of the lava that boiled as well as sprouted up like splashing streams but with no sign of the benevolent Green Death nearby, Askari ran while the half-brothers pursued him on the top rim balcony of the heated vent of smoke and steam. By that time was when he jumped off onto the ground where they continued to run to his location before he sprung an second trap, using them as bait like before as the deadly and merciless Komodo Unit ambushed them. "Your road ends here today!" The Komodo Unit had their crossbows pointed at them from all sides

Nothing that the Gauntlet of Frynir can't handle with a swing of his armored white knuckled right fist charged with a spherical force of lightning forming inside of the palm itself, making a powerful impact against one of the soldiers as the rest opened fire on the two of them for they've warned them not to attempt to fight either of them. He charged up another punch as a orb of lightning formed together in a greater and larger degree, haywire thunder crackled upon contact to send his fist backwards before uppercutting the next incoming attacker on the right. One of the Komodo Units slashed their blades into his back and had him stunned, with the rest of them swarming him with their armor bulked to the maximum; some of them with their tusked shields came strafing around him as he attacked the advancing unit but was not able to stop them from apprehending Breyerkolt as he fought his best. The rest were too much for the half-brothers to take them all out, especially for Mikekolt as he was being taken by the arms before getting slammed on his back towards the ground and to their knee guards; smashing most of his face against the wall and throwing him forward in front of them like an ragdoll who was appearing bloodied but not too much as there were just a few bruises, that were not enough to really make him draw any

Breyerkolt threw both Komodo Unit soldiers over his shoulders and had Dustscorcher charge into a large group of them, ramming and trampling over their bodies like an herd of bulls all angered at the sight of seeing red; however a few of them had restrained the beast with the use of their retractable restraining whips that connected to his scales, using his strength and yanking them towards the wall as they were now sent flying. These soldiers were too strong for them to attack and emerge victorious over because of how they were specifically trained to counter anything Mikekolt tried. Askari had to comment still: "You overpower some of the new soldiers of the Unit, but how long until you fall is the question; we'll meet again soon"

Askari of Ashes slammed a pellet that made him explode into literal ashes before vanishing and disappearing out of sight, the Komodo Unit won over them but it was Mikekolt who won over him in their fight together with his half-brother Breyerkolt. He along with his team and his half-brother took off out of the volcano of Dragon Island for their next destination had to be the Woodland Isles, at this point his half-brother went off on his own to assure that he'll be back as he's got to tell their father about the new Unit trained to fight him before bidding his farewell; flying off in a different direction with Poseidonsplinter. Mikekolt and his Bravo resistance team headed off to the next destination where he'll confront Tyree Treewalker next, who is about to learn some lessons about how even women can be powerful like him who places great physical stock into force; though that doesn't say that he believes women are weaker than him nor up to par with male counterparts, it's merely just a ruse of acting in order to take his female opponents off guard by insulting them

He's going to eat those words of his soon but will the Komodo Unit interfere, that is the question that is in need of an answer...

* * *

What do you think about the new Komodo Unit: One of the worst threat Mikekolt's forced to face? Does it make you pale at the sight of them capturing our fantastic protagonist? Or are they just too modern for you because of how they looked? I was inspired by the Tengu Unit while their power armor came from the main antagonist: "Solidus Snake" from Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty/Substance after all, I'll leave you to decide what you think about them


	20. Woodland Isles

(A/N: There's not that many Dragonroot Company soldiers this time around and it's not a long chapter either, the Komodo Darkblood Unit is taking over thanks to their performance and it's really going to show right here while he's forced into fighting these Titan Wings whenever his next partner is being preoccupied with the Unit themselves. Oh yeah and I've been thinking about having him make his way through an tanker with a very large cargo hold, it's carrying an statute representing a specific amphibious bipedal tank weapon mostly because I absolutely love Metal Gear RAY; that was intentional because to me that's something only Mikekolt of all people would pilot should he be separated from his team, of course this is a project being built in you-know-where. Mierveia Vde Rallie of all places but I am deciding to also give a English name which will be called from now on: "Whiteburah Isle" as it's simpler to call it that way should you complain about if there's another way to call the modern island of tomorrow, but remember that this takes place in a N.G.N.A type of HTTYD Universe. I spoke on for too long, so let's hear what you have to say in this chapter. Enjoy)

At the Woodland Isles where it was comprised of a small archipelago all in it's own with tall terraced isles of brown to grey stone, ample vegetation in the colors of Fall with some trees having green foliage while the rest had the gold to orange and red leaves; Mikekolt and his Bravo team landed elsewhere on the islands as he brought out a gift from Katetiburon, as it was a pair of binoculars that allowed him to see further distances even greater than a spying glass. This is what their appearance looked like as they would provide him more use in time: Mikekolt's Binoculars consisted of a dark metallic bronze and crayola gold finish featuring a deep and fervent brass color as well, having an large inverted triangular wedge going across the two large scopes that were connected together; with a strap for the forehead whenever he needed to use his hands for other concerns, what he saw through happened to be this of all overlays: There were two cylinders on the sides with diagonal slanted edges going into each other on both the top and bottom, with an inverted trapezoid on the top that had a dent right on the top that moved whenever the user did with the actual binoculars themselves as it had an landscape printed. The centers on the sides also had trapezoids facing towards the center that had two lines bordering it, with two more cylinder shapes bordering a rectangle that had an thick outlined cross in the middle. Finally, by procuring an a Komodo Unit's lenses on site from an dead body; he could now access both Night Vision and Thermal Vision with an press of an button, oh the wonders these people create in a time of Nordic warriors like these

He zoomed his binoculars into the site of the Dragonroot Company concocting their recipes in creating the arrows used by the main branch of the tribe, but he could also see a Marauder as getting into the newly developed Marauder War Buggy; off road pilotable machine but still a weapon all in it's own right and it's one hell of a weapon that he just can't put up a fight to if he's left with no choice than to stand up against that monstrosity created by them. He's going to have to buckle the hell down and pump the hell up if he's going to stand a chance against a weapon like that. He also spotted that the Komodo Unit were also keeping a lookout for him, knowing that they will be expecting him here on this region as they're holding a group of alot more than just a few Titan Wings; he's going to go out there and fight them all himself even if they kill him with their high frequency tempered swords. He took off the binoculars before it was placed back into the dufflebag that Rainserviper carried, now deciding the plan of action

Katetiburon soon appeared as she approached Mikekolt with the news from his half-brother about him rallying allies for the uprising that was about to take place soon when the time is right. "Your half-brother wanted me to assist you, looks like we've got the chance to fight in an region this time"

"Then go on ahead and batter the hell up lady, because the Komodo Unit's not the people to consider making an alliance with; just ask the Marauders as they might be the ones to do this stupid shit by creating an unit like them" Mikekolt was beginning to think they're responsible but who knows how long it'll be before they go rogue

"Not from the intel I've gathered for the Knights they're not, from what I've heard Fuld is the one whose employing those men in their aid as mercenaries trained in multiple ways just so he can counter whatever tactics you have on your mind in battle. That's really what they are, mercenaries in the end" Katetiburon swung her club in a spiral before having it rest on her shoulders

"Now I'm going to be putting them out of the job, let's go because I've got an zipline arrow I never got to use no thanks to never finding a good time for it; my Bravo team will fly off on their own to the other side where they'll meet us so hang on to any part of my body that is not a restricted area. This ride may not end so well after all as it's my first time using the god damn zipline arrow" Mikekolt brought out his crossbow and fired off the zipline arrow, with twin cables coming from behind the projectiles; stabbing into the face of the wall before his friend held onto his upperchest and swung off with him

The following location where they both ziplined off towards happened to be The Wild Sea as they were on the smaller land mass while there was a bigger main one, having a pier as well as walkway on the main island iteself and others on higher elevations; deciduous trees with Fall foliage reigned on with the aqua blue sea surrounding the terrain being fairly shallow to clear in the sky. Mikekolt and Katetiburon ziplined to the larger main mass of land close right to them before dismounting right away, where she handed him a vital piece to add onto his binoculars which was procured from one of the Komodo Unit's helmet lenses; which allowed him to use both their Night and Thermal Vision to his own use as he didn't have this before in that time, until she managed to grab a hold of such piece to install into the lenses during one of her many intel gathering of information from their enemies. As mentioned before there is not that many Dragonroot Company soldiers they could find from the looks of this region, for they were mostly occupied by the Komodo Unit's deadly soldiers; oh yeah this is going to be easy for him alright

Titan Wing Rumblehorns, Zipplebacks, Flightmares, Changewings and Brooding Boltstampers were all they had in groups which were quite the interesting but good choices for curing their poisoning that they've gotten because of them; now was the time to make their move on. As soon as they were getting their way through past them, one of the Komodo Unit soldiers had spotted them accompanied with a split second shriek of the exclamation mark before calling to it's allies: "I have found the attackers of the Dragonroot Company, bring out the poisoned Titan Wings!" He called as the soldier he spoke to nodded and gave out this order as a response just as an alert was sounded

"Acknowledged and Understood, backup is on the way to reinforce the Wild Sea; do not let them get away!" The Komodo Unit formed into a group of about seven soldiers and ran off to confront our heroes, who were ready to get into a fight with them

Mikekolt and Katetiburon stood against their backs to avoid any attacks from the back just so these soldiers wouldn't be able to grab a cheap shot at them. The first two dealt with him in order to take him out of the picture as one of them swung a sword towards him, dodging the attack before landing a sweep onto it's legs where she then slammed her club onto it's body; although the second one took advantage by latching onto him from behind with it's armor all bulked to the maximum, just as an third soldier came running to beat him from the front with it's brutal and blood drawing MMA brawling style

Katetiburon fought off her own attackers as she leaped off to one side with her incredible dodging ability which is just a statement and nothing more to be exact, slamming her club directly to their spinal cords that not only paralyzed them due to how hard she struck but it was also enough to kill them from shock. With a uppercut to the jaw of her club, she turned to see Mikekolt getting beaten on the front as he spat out some blood from his lips; he's also getting his upperchest assaulted with repeated punches while his lower stomach is suffering from multiple kicks as the Komodo Unit took full brutality onto him

Mikekolt jumped up with his wrists tightly restrained enough to turn a very cold indigo blue and double kicked his frontal attacker, before he then took on the one on the back with a few crunching strikes to it's skull underneath the tusked helmet he wore which disoriented it as it finally let him go; now it was time for payback as he grabbed it's tusks and threw the soldier directly off the edge into the seas. Rainserviper launched a round of his deadly quills as some of them were blocked by the Komodo Unit's soldiers using their swords to deflect them away harmlessly off to the other directions, but the rest some of them couldn't be and struck them right in the chests to legs and even their skulls at worst; the ones who blocked them were all dealt with next when Rainserviper dug and resurfaced from underground

Deathstalker grabbed a soldier with his pincers before tearing it apart which the others used to their advantage, firing off their retractable restraining whips to constrict his tails and slam him onto his back of the other side; that was until Frynir fried a few of them to the bone and the former stung all three of his tails into the rest, smacking them away afterwards into the ocean where they all drowned due to being unable to resist the pain of the venom injected into their bodies which of course bypassed through their armor. However this did not mean Frynir was restrained once again as she was then sprayed with a high pressured sprayer of scalding hot water, right onto her scales as this pain was too barbaric even for her to resist against; Mikekolt growled and leaped onto the one who was operating the sprayer of hot water as he directed him towards the cliffs of the landmass, rapidly punching the soldier's skull to disorientate it before throwing another one of them off into the seas. Frynir stood and assured him that she'll be alright because she's faced worse than this

Mikekolt and Katetiburon didn't have time for this any longer as they were seriously getting onto them without breaking a sweat at all, so looks like it was time to move on with a group of Titan Wings chasing them; they have now been released as up until that point they were stalling them but once they began to swarm in groups, now was the opportunity to escape while they can. Running out of the landmass and flying right to the next area with him on Rainserviper while Katetiburon took Frynir to follow him, the rest of his Bravo team followed their rider without hesitation

The second location happened to be the Land of Tomorrow for it had two large landmasses to the northern and southern areas, a few smaller ones in between were found as well as they sported more open grassy areas than others of this region; but still had some trees with their usual colorful Fall season foliage, and some golden sand beaches with man made structures as well. Seems as though the Dragonroot Company have made their presence clear to here as well but they've been here way before this region's been occupied, so that's thrown out their window. Mikekolt and Katetiburon landed when the call of the Titan Wings were heard, they were coming for them but this was no place for them to fight; so they instead ran across the northern landmasses from the east to the western side, finding a more open and appropriate ground for fighting. They stopped once they've reached a clearing in the woods as the group of Titan Wings caught up to them, with their weapons drawn and their antidotes ready in the hand; that was when the fight began as Mikekolt took on the Rumblehorns and Zipplebacks while Katetiburon fought the Flightmares and Changewings

One of the Titan Rumblehorns for there were two of each in the group charged forward while the second fired off a flaming rock missile, he dodged the projectile firepower aimed right at him before using his tusked shield to block the charging beast; sliding backwards as an result until he could not be slid back any further thanks to his strength. He held his ground in a weapons lock between his shield and the beast's horns, until he bashed his head forwards to stun the Titan Wing before smacking it away to the other side with some blood drawn from the tusks stabbing her scales; before it could attack again he fired off a Deathgripper Venom arrow to silence her rage caused by being poisoned, stopping her dead as she slid forwards to him. Injecting the antidote into her blood right away without hesitation, not to mention if this was not before but Mikekolt had no guilt in stealing weapon ideas from people such as Grimmel for instance and claiming them to be inspirations; but for him it's justified because that guy's an asshole to begin with so why should he give a damn?

Katetiburon took on the Changewing first as Mikekolt threw her the binoculars she gave to him in order to find the camouflaged acid spewing Dragon whose using this ability to make them frustrated as they can't see and are attacked by nothing, switching to thermal vision at once to look for the beast who was hiding from them. The Komodo Unit's thermal vision had consisted of two modes: Day was the usual green, blue, yellow and red heat signatures while Night consisted of purple, red, orange and gold heat signatures; easily changes when it's dark outside and inside of hard to see areas

She spotted the Changewing leaping off the wall to pounce onto her and when it did so, she swung her club against it's craning neck and sent it landing on it's back, making the choice of attempting to attack again before she knocked the beast out with a cold uppercutting smack that had him passed out onto the floor; injecting the cure to heal the Changewing afterwards as she gave him no hard feelings in the end. Though she did poke him in the underbelly just for fun before returning to the fight unfolding in the end, as there's going to be more to come from their further efforts in freeing them from the Dragonroot Company; giving Mikekolt his binoculars back as well

Mikekolt directed his Zippleback, Blood and Bone to intercept and attack the Titan Wing who was diving right in his direction; they complied with no hesitation as they easily dived right in to tackle the beast of his own breed right into the wall to restrain it's movements, even with the fight it had put up against him. Forcing him into clouding their body in smoke and igniting the gas with their continuous spark firepower that blew up the Titan Wing, greatly hurting it as this allowed him to inject the cure into their blood right away; now left with the Flightmare as their final opponent they both decided to take this one down together. Not even it's very infamous banshee scream could throw them off nor their concentration or stability of their Dragons, as they are not going to let themselves leave their rider to be killed by something whose paralyzing mist can be fatal just as it was to Fearless Finn Hofferson

While the Titan Wing Flightmare targeted Mikekolt as the bigger threat as with all of them thanks to the poisoning of the Dragon Root in their veins, he made a run for it into the area behind him to lure the glowing algae loving beast away from his Bravo team; as he cannot risk them getting paralyzed by his opponent's mist. This allowed Katetiburon to attack it from the back with an Volcanripper Napalm bomb left behind by him, the explosion was enough to get the beast angry before diving in after her; with Dustscorcher ramming into it's side and while this didn't do it in as it was still kicking, Tuskfang speartackled the victim to the ground where he then stabbed into his body with his retractable tusks a little bit to make his victim bleed. A few moments passed until the Titan Wing Flightmare finally submitted to their attackers, and Mikekolt returned as he looked down on him; getting down to him on his knees as he lightly stroked his underbelly. However this action caused the Titan Wing Nightmare to bite into his back where his fangs got onto his naked skin, which had him ticklishly shake him off as he made this response: "Aahh, that's cold... you weren't aware of my odaxelagnia; thanks for the arousement by the way" Mikekolt knew he had this arousement but treated it as not a fetish but a ticklish feeling

Now there was only two things he wanted to do, the first thing is that he didn't want to keep his fangs in his back to bite him anymore which he did just that by letting go and the second thing was he just wanted to get back to his algae filled home he made as a nest elsewhere in the Archipelago. "Don't give me that look, Gobber's a homosexual as Drayko knew from the beginning; why else do you think he didn't get married to a woman he loves?" Mikekolt made a remark as the Flightmare was injected with the antidote and released from his tusked ally, standing up from the ground and turning to face him; before immediately leaping onto him and kissing him right on the mouth. Frynir was about to intervene before he sent him on his way back to his nest, with the algae getting wiped away by the Skrill herself as Katetiburon chuckled

"Looks like we've got a reverse love triangle right there" She chuckled as Mikekolt told her otherwise as Frynir let him go but not before licking the half of his face where his right eye was

"Bullshit, that Titan Wing's a homosexual like Gobber so at least I know the two of them will be married in the future soon. For me I've got no one but her as a friend, because the both of us have a common fate: neither of the Dragon Hunters will let us be free of our torture from their respective branches to us that we commonly fight" Mikekolt stated as he along with Katetiburon moved on through, while a Marauder who secretly watched the fight unfold returned to his War Buggy and got ready to chase them through the next area of the Woodland Isles

HTTYD

The Shrouded Pass as the third location comprised of multiple small isles and seastacks with mountainous peaks to pale stone cliffs, numerous deciduous trees on the landmasses with a colorful Fall season foliage like always. But there was of course an actual shrouded pass that happened to be big enough for a Marauder War Buggy to drive through, which was the case for once here:

Mikekolt and Tiburonkolt were alerted by the sound of the Marauder War Buggy roaring as it leaped out of the bushes it trampled with it's wheels and came driving towards them, leaping out of the way as it harmlessly drove through but turned around; the gunner on the top had a clear shot on them with the mounted dual shot ballista this weapon was armed with. He just had to encounter this damn infernal machine now, when he could've encountered it nearby when he entered the Blistering Deserts. As soon as it started to drive against them Mikekolt got onto Rainserviper and flew off with the vehicular weapon chasing after the two of them, Katetiburon in the meantime had gotten onto the Marauder War Buggy's bottom where she climbed her way to the front as the back was too dangerous

As the chase went through on through the landmass Katetiburon had her club in hand as she climbed her way through the bottom of the Marauder War Buggy, getting up to the front of the vehicular weapon; as the passenger in the front began to fire the weapons targeted at Mikekolt who was flying away from them to no avail. The gunner waited for her to reach the top and once she did, he threw a nasty punch to her face but this did not stop her from taking him on; swinging her club to send him flying out of the gunner's seat where at that point, she took control before she called out to Mikekolt: "Are you able to spare another bomb?" Her voice did not fall onto deaf ears as he threw a Deathgripper Acid Flare Bomb, but did not burst into flames nor melt into a bucket of bleeding bile as the weapon was not even activated until now

She jumped and swung from the back of the Marauder War Buggy where she threw the bomb into the boosters before letting go to land on the ground without getting a single scorch mark on her skin. Mikekolt flew upwards just as the infernal machine blew up in combustible fires of hot burning acid, returning back to the ground as he got back to Katetiburon; both of whom were ready to confront the second to last general of the Dragonroot Company and both of the partners got a move on right away. Neither of the Dragons were left behind as Lethalruin got back right on his shoulder guard, being stroked softly by his hand that he still covered to this day as his Raynaud's disease

Finally our heroes have reached the Domain of the Hazard-Enforcers, the former tribe in the age of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I who had not much significance in his journey to become the king that he was today. Large northern landmass and several small isles with seastacks to the southern direction, stony ruins of archways and fences on the northern island; as with all in the Woodland Isles region there were abundances of deciduous and colorful trees that were filled with Fall season foliage along with golden to green grasses. Tyree Treewalker awaited on the rope bridge that was held tightly in between a canyon that was at best enormous, only the Suicide Bridges found elsewhere in the Archipelago's shrouded areas of it's regions were greater (A/N: That location is featured in the next story of the trilogy because there's more to tell in the aftermath of Drayko's years of revenge against Stoick the Vast finally being put to rest once and for all)

As soon as they reached the bridge where Tyree Treewalker waited for their arrival, the wind began to blow just as the sun was starting to set throughout his journey with various allies in each of the regions he passed through; it was then that the second to final general of this evil and Dragon Root providing branch had began to speak: "Does your moronic comrades enjoy fighting whom you love to this day?" He asked as Mikekolt responded with this question and threat to him

"Why in the living hell is Maeve doing this against them? I do not have the patience for any lies you spew out of your shit filled mouth" Mikekolt growled as Tyree began to tell him this vague answer that didn't lead him to any such answers he could follow up on

"Ask yourself about what might've led her to make this decision to take revenge on the very beasts you love, but how well do you really know their actions to other people such as her?" Tyree answered with a vague question as Katetiburon replied with her own answer

"That's not what he asked for you goon!" She swung her club around in her arm before coming over to him, slamming and smacking him right across his face with her club as he collapsed to the floor before recovering; growling as he made this comment

"You really do strike hard after all for someone such as yourself, you must be the one getting the load of intel from off us; a whore like you is no stronger than Maeve as what Savage said is true. She lost the chances of her silent family life because of you" Tyree pointed to Mikekolt

"Katetiburon is a whore to no one and I have done no wrong to your leader, Tyree; now it's going to cost you for using me as a scapegoat excuse. Now let's fight..." Mikekolt gruffly told him as he brought out his tomahawk for this one

Tyree Treewalker held his war hammer out to attack as soon as Mikekolt came charging to his brute stature opponent, swinging his chopping blade from the sides to which the man blocks without effort as he then slammed his weapon onto the bridge; shaking and rattling about as this bridge was strong but not as much as it was unlike the others at the Suicide Bridges, as it was exactly what the name was about: suicide for those who felt like there was nothing more for them in their path of despair they've been forced to take for the rest of their lives up until this point. He swung his war hammer horizontally to the sides with his great strength to wield such weapon, while Mikekolt dodged backwards before slashing diagonally downwards onto his face that drew blood; chopping into his side as well as he tore the blade out painfully as it was enough to make the general become angry. During this point Katetiburon had made it to the other side by sneaking behind Tyree before striking him in the back of his head, jumping off to the edge of the bridge just as he swung his war hammer in an attempt to hit her but at the cost of giving Mikekolt the upperhand by doing this next:

Tyree's opponent leaped in the air and chopped his tomahawk directly into his back with him grunting, inflicting a serious deep cut in his spinal cord as he turned to face him; yelling as he then uppercutted him into the air with a smack of the war hammer's head hitting him right in his jaw which had him spew out some saliva build up from his mouth. Landing on his back but refusing to stand down even with his back on the floor, he kept on fighting as Katetiburon got the chance to lay another slam to his body; this time it was to his legs that had him limping in his movements. But that didn't stop him from spinning around with his war hammer in a risky attempt to throw him over the bridge, forcing Mikekolt into blocking with his tusked shield as he took the multiple hits without getting hit himself until Tyree had become exerted enough to fall into his stomach while his knees could only support him on top of the bridge. Mikekolt took the upperhand once more before uppercutting his jaw with his tomahawk's twin layered blades, drawing more blood and Katetiburon finally slamming him to the floor with a hard as cold stone smack of her club; as with all generals of the Dragonroot Company up to this point, Tyree Treewalker was defeated as it was shame he did not put much of a fight unlike all their other opponents which made Mikekolt make this statement in victory

"Askari of Ashes put up more of a fight with me and my half-brother Breyerkolt, it takes guts to face an Castlekroftservkhall bitch" Mikekolt gloaded and expressed his disappointment as Katetiburon was the next one to take a cheap shot at him

"Not so obvious that I strike hard now huh, bastard? I will not stop in giving you a private lesson about treating women like me more than respect, but neither am I going to bitch about it either by saying that men are the devilish pricks while we are the victims; I have never once been nor will ever be leading a group of sexist women in a movement dedicated to getting rights that we had from the beginning!" Katetiburon pointed his club to his face while also revealing that she hates feminazis who are quite often mistaken for feminists, when there's a clear distinction between the two separate groups

Tyree Treewalker did not say a word as he struggled to stand up, looking over to see that they had finally arrived as it took them long enough to get them to reach the bridge; the Komodo Unit ran across the both sides of the bridge as they swarmed and attacked Mikekolt, slashing his right arm to left leg along with shattering his left rib before allowing the battered general of the Dragonroot Company make his way over to him. While the Komodo Unit held him up, Tyree swung his outstretched right arm to the other side as he painfully gripped and pulled hard enough to make him feel he was going to rip it off; he proceeded to slam his weapon of choice down onto his bone to fracture it into splintering pieces. Mikekolt grunted in agony as he was then flipped over to the other side of the bridge, but not before he got one last attack on him when he chopped the bridge's rope in half with his tomahawk; causing the victims on board to fall off when it split into half with both even ends hitting the sides of the cliffs in the area, some of the Komodo Unit had fallen while most survived the fall. Tyree climbed back to safety as he looked down onto the river below, knowing full well that Mikekolt was bound to have survived one way or another; Katetiburon on the other hand was nowhere to be found as she vanished right after the Komodo Unit swarmed them on the now destroyed bridge

Nothing left for them to do here but leave and report back to Maeve at the Dragonroot Company headquarters, which he did just that as the soldiers of the Komodo Unit looked down at some of their men who fell and assured each other that they weren't washed away; being that they've latched onto the canyon walls to climb back up which proved to be true as every one of them save for at least two at worst came back to return to their posts at the next region that Mikekolt was bound to head for next. They moved out as the sun of the horizon in the sky was beginning to go down

A few hours later in the sunset Mikekolt lied on his back heavily wounded as he happened to have washed ashore on the riverbank of the Woodland Isles region, he was unconscious as of this time but his team of Dragons whom he called a family had other plans. They gathered to his spot and found an large gash across his chest that was opened and pouring blood out into the rapids of the riverbank. Bloodied to battered and beaten to a bloody pulp by the impact, they believed he would not survive at the slim life that he had left in him for these soldiers who called themselves the Komodo Unit were too strong for him; thus they had been forced into doing something that would not only let him live but to give him what they felt in times such as these. All of them stabbed their scales with their sharp claws before ripping through to shed their darkblood, streaming down and dripping into his gash; all eight of them allowed their darkblood to cascade into his scars where their fluid took over his veins, Drayko's blood as well even bonded together as the main reason why he felt no different was because it did not bond with his human blood. He had been in a hurry by then to rescue his half-brother at that time so he had given his fragment of Drayko's blood inside of him no time to let this new fluid become dominant, now there was nothing to stop it from happening again as his team of Dragons moved and backed away for him to awaken

His left arm was backwards while his right arm went forwards and his legs were facing the right side, his left one being bent slightly forward as he awakened before flipping himself right onto his back; his lip was bleeding and could only speak in his natural, real voice that happened to be his evil shadow's rare times where he would talk but not say much. Looks like he's found himself in the riverbank of the region and he could not move too well, but what he did feel however was that his wounds were healing themselves; still he couldn't take the risk of the Komodo Unit finding him here left with no such way to defend against that kind of firepower they're packing with them, he better see what Drayko has to say as soon as he heard that distinctive sound of a Night Fury's wings flapping nearby

"Mikekolt are you able to hear my voice?" Drayko asked him as he didn't bother looking over to see who it was, and assumed he heard voices in his head like a radio headset

"Just enough to know that I still live..." Mikekolt responded with a heavily gravelly voice regarding his injuries

"Listen to me when I say that you need emergency medical treatment right away, are you able to move?" Drayko asked but upon hearing his painful grunts and groans that became screams, followed by his attempts to move from lying down on his chest; that was enough and clear to him that he couldn't do so without risking pulling another muscle in his body. "You need those wounds treated, now let's get you healed right away; Arson?" Drayko turned to face the doctor who landed on top of the rock in the riverbank

"It'll all pe offer pefore vu know it, Mikekolt" The combat medic assured him as his patient was now having some difficulty in breathing, scarcely giving out few breaths out and rattling in his throat like his Dragon Call for Rainserviper that made him sound reptilian whenever he hissed at the end. "Schtay vith me on zis Mikekolt, I vill not loze ein life here totay; do vu zink vu are aple to handle zeze hinchuries yourzelf?"

"Drayko...? The Komodo Unit, they have experimental hybrids on them..." Mikekolt weakly told him as the leader knew what he was talking about

"We've dealt with hybrids before and now is the time to have you healed, so here we go" Drayko revealed as Arson began to list the injuries and how to treat them

"Vu'fe kot lacerazions on your proken right arm und left leg vith ein proken left rib as vell. Uze zudures to sditch zee cuts, schtybdic to slow zee flow of plood in your feins bouring out und pantages for poth vounds, zee sblint vill help vu vith zee proken pones in meanvile. Do vu Hundersdand now, Mikekolt?"Arson listed and asked him

"Yes... I do" He spoke very weakly but groaned even more, coughing up some more blood as he was starting to pass out

"Sday vith me kod dammit, now treat zoze vounds und ve'll pe vith vu schortly" Arson smacked his fist down on the rock as he watched Mikekolt do what he was told

He started with his lacerations by sewing in the sutures to close the wounds, next taking the styptic by injecting the serum into his skin to slow his blood down to the point of stopping in it's tracks completely before wrapping the cuts on his naked upperbody as well as his legs as they were still clothed. With his broken bones he dealt with taking the splints out from their pouch of his belt and wrapped it around his rib as well as his right arm, which was bending in the wrong direction; he grabbed an thick bar of dark fudge chocolate to place in his mouth as it began melting just as he took his right arm, getting ready with some shortening grunts of a one to a two and a three before he painfully yanked his right arm back into the place it was supposed to be. All while there was a bone crunching to cracking echo throughout the whole riverbank which was enough to make even Frynir narrow her eyes in pain, but never changed her expression of getting payback on Tyree Treewalker as Mikekolt leaned back up against an tree of the canyon wall right on his stomach; where Drayko and Arson both nodded

"Vell done Mikekolt, Archimetes vill pe broud of vu" Arson congratulated as he mastered getting through the pain and healed himself just in case he got hurt badly

"We're coming to get you now with the recovery balloon so just stay where you are, shall we set it up Toothless?" Drayko asked him as he and Arson immediately got to work on setting up the recovery balloon as Mikekolt is in no condition to fly. Hooking his back right onto to a large balloon where he began to float off high in the sky, as his Bravo team followed the trio out of loyalty towards him

Taking Mikekolt back with him, Drayko left the Woodland Isles and went to head off for their main location known as Draconia where Arson has gotten a better medical center there. Now it seems like Mikekolt is now a true half-darkblood as his abilities will soon become stronger than ever before, making their presence known as soon as possible when he reawakens and gets back on his feet. Dragonroot Company's going to get a lot to hear from Roachkolt when he finds out what they did to his natural born son

* * *

Not much else to say except it's my birthday tomorrow on September 22 and the fact that I've gotten the fiction name of my voice actor for Mikekolt revealed to you, here it as this is his new name so please welcome:

Francis Labanowski Bronxsibartarel (BRONX-SIGH-BARTAREL)

What do you think? Sounds like the kind of man who would definitely voice someone like him in the HTTYD Franchise Universe, oh and hoped you enjoyed just how dangerous they were portrayed in this chapter as well as the allusion to the actual Fulton Recovery Balloon in real life


	21. Unfathomable Marshlands and Escape

(A/N: Now this is a chapter where things get gruesome and interesting because Maeve will be telling Mikekolt the truth about how she became the Matron of Dragons that she is today as well as giving him and Drayko a reason to her atrocious actions, but although she is evil as it was made clear to him before; that doesn't mean that her Buffalord is the same as the Titan Wing itself discovers the truth on it's own. This could be a longer chapter but then again they don't spent too much time here in the Unfathomable Marshlands, three areas and captured in that matter; but the rest is up to you to read what happens next in this chapter as there's not much of fighting Titan Wings here at all. This chapter has updated since it's initial posting as well. Enjoy)

Not too long ago Mikekolt had been brought to Draconia in order to heal from his injures to in which he did fast as darkblood now ran in his veins but this time it was multiple doses of it so that it would become dominant over his human redblood. In return for having his life be kept safe by the likes of his Dragons he had gathered some new abilities of his own featuring even greater than what his previous transfusion for when he had to save his half-brother. This gave him greater power, faster speed, have him take deadlier beatings, make fantastic leaps right in the air as well as giving his tracking skills a much better height at finding whoever it was he was looking for; he was still human though so at least there's that as Drayko's blood did have the same effect on him whenever he got angry like his half-brother once after he was taken out by that priest they fought together. Now it was time to return back to the mission at hand as they headed out to the Unfathomable Marshlands which was composed of multiple small islands covered in swamp vegetation and large rocks, a small amount of fog is floating at any time of the year over the islands as well

However when Mikekolt did not recover until much later in the day Tuskfang was restless and fearful about his fate as it was still unclear if he could survive after what happened back then, he knew he was alive and kicking on the riverbank but all of this was just making him nervous altogether; Toothless comforted him by taking him under his wing to soothe him about his as well as his fears of him not surviving, although he did get a feeling of falling in love with their Night Fury ally that he and his other comrades have come to bow before him. He knew what he was feeling and for the sake of his pettiness on just how afraid he was about Mikekolt going to die on them, he took him Drayko's bedroom where no one was watching before giving him just what his friend asked for; he may have mated for life but that's not what mattered to him the most at the moment as what he's doing is out of pitfulness and Aythro could understand a thing like that, the more the merrier for their future children so why not? Toothless could not be unfaithful to her since there was no other mate he cared for than her, and what he's doing is for soothing Tuskfang of his fear about his rider; Grimmel would never let any of the others do something like that and he's glade he doesn't have to deal with him anymore. As soon as it was finished and over with Tuskfang returned to his rider to see that he had awakened, not in the slightest aware that his Deathgripper had just mated with their Alpha; he'll find out when he sees him actually lay an egg but for now he had no idea what went on in the bedroom, but that doesn't make Tuskfang attracted to males

Their first destination in mind was the Wrecker's Bay which was waterlogged with points of higher elevation and the unsubmerged areas were very rocky, unusual dark rock spikes had jutted high above the waterline which was a stable in this region; flat areas atop and around the landmasses with grass and other vegetation growing above the waterline. Some trees as well as pink foliage along with liberal amounts of pink flowers copied those that were cherry trees, the waterways appear to be very shallow which may owe to the abundance of sunken longships in the area regardless of these vessels' shallow drafts. For this region there was just about enough to fight like Whispering Deaths, Boneknappers and Ghastly Zapplejacks; easy is this area's middle name right here as there's nothing to say about that new hybrid at all, just a Zippleback to Timberjack hybrid as soon as they landed on one of the small isles of the region

The one to join him this time around was no else than Drayko himself as they both landed on the same island as them, nothing to say but just to move onto fighting off the next general of this region was it was the last of the five generals in each of the five main regions; Fuld was a really disgruntled hunter for two reasons as for one Mikekolt made fun of him and two, he is a total absolute departure from all of the other Dragon Hunters they ever fought; he carried a spear this time around which is a good choice for someone of his stature. Men following what he says on his command are in short supply and every one of them think so little of him, that is the truth speaking right there. The following Dragon Root poisoned victims all mentioned before attacked the group but they knew better than to attack Drayko, as he showed his ally and student of the School of Dragons how he really deals in taking out these enraged victims

The Zippleback and Timberjack hybrid was the first to attack and what a grave mistake that is as he swiftly dodged their screen of gas one of the heads sprayed before igniting the cloud by using the other head's oil based firenova that blew up nothing in the sky. Drayko jumped and slammed both fists against their skulls which had burned with the use of plasma bolts that his brother helped ignite beforehand, landing an backflipping kick while he was still in the air to both of their jaws and injecting the antidote right to their necks as they fell out of the sky and into the waters below; he was caught by Toothless underneath as the rest of the battle fell like a line of dominoes

Mikekolt dealt with the Boneknapper easily by jumping onto it's back and hacking away at it's armor of bones to have it scatter about, forcing the Titan Wing into throwing him off in order to get it's bones back to use it's mating call; thus allowing him to fire the antidote into it's skin as it pierced through it's scales and injected the serum into it's veins. Having the Titan Wing fall from the air into the ocean below. Drayko preformed a flying kick to a Titan Wing Whispering Death that managed to uppercut the hundred fang serpent beast upwards, swinging from a quill adorned on it's scales before jumping off to fire the antidote into it's veins as the darkblood from within. The Husbogle did no better as the two of them finished it off within a few short seconds, as neither of them let this hybrid get off with a merciful ending to finish it off; throwing a ignited punch to break it's quill adorned jaw before injecting the antidote into it's blood before throwing the hybrid to a nearby seastack, getting back onto Toothless as they flew off to the next area. They are going to keep this trek through the Unfathomable Marshlands very brief right here this time

The second area called The Absent Ocean is primarily composed of marine water with a large southern island and an small northern isle as these landmasses were dry as well as desolate, having little vegetation in exchange for the Hushbogle hybrid; there weren't any Titan Wings here but there were Komodo Units awaiting to ambush them as soon as they landed, which was now as they both approached. Everyone got into their ambush positions where they soon landed and began their trap that the two of them had just sprung

Drayko and Mikekolt both landed on the larger desolate landmass where the Komodo Unit began shooting at them, forcing them into taking cover with the former firing his shield for his projectile weapon while his student dealt with taking them on with his second sword by slashing through their bulked power armor that pumped them full of darkblood to deal with them both. Mikekolt rapidly fired his crossbow to the soldiers as the swordsmen blocked the arrows but eventually went down, bringing out his second sword to slash their bodies with a force to send them flying off to the sides and into the air; killing them as he then fired off an Deathgripper Acid Flare Bomb towards a incoming group which exploded in a corrosive bath, even getting onto one who was attacking Drayko. Speaking of which the Knight took this time to use his projectile axes to throw directly towards them, chopping into their skulls deeply in great power; with a few of their necks being chopped through as well

Another round of soldiers came jumping off from above the cliffs before tackling Mikekolt to the floor, beating him to a pulp before he kicked them off and used his new strength to have their necks crushed under his grip as he threw a few of the dead bodies into a group on their right flank. Drayko's birthmark glowed before he landed a two punch combo and a jumping spin kick off to the left side where they were thrown off the edge, while Mikekolt grabbed large piles of rocks to carry into a sling he picked up from the ground and launched them all towards his opponents; discarding the weapon afterwards as he then picked up a sword on the corner for him to use since he didn't really get too much chances to use his family tactic he called Weapon Adaption. Slashing violently off from the sides before firing an arrow into the soldiers eyes, legs and even their throats until he threw it away by launching it towards another incoming soldier on the right. They didn't have time for this and so they made a run for it with the Komodo Unit hot on their trail, taking the fight to the next area

The Haunted Marshes being the third location was waterlogged with higher elevation points and their unsubmerged areas were rocky but flat surface spires, having a northern mountain that was small while a small one in the southern; coastline on the east and nothing too much to be see on the west. Being that the mountain in the north was large enough for them to keep running, they immediately flew there and landed; finding a clearing in the forest where it was here that they were once again ambushed for the second time. Now with even more soldiers coming after them as the previous group caught up, now it's a real fight that they're asking for

"Here we go now, do not let them take either of us out of the fight!" Drayko warned him

"You do not have to tell me twice about that, so let's do this!" Mikekolt nodded as his response

Drayko began the fight as he came in with Inferno drawn to his side, slashing violently to the sides across their chests before jumping up to the air and swinging downwards; splitting their skulls in half as well as their bodies, throwing a projectile axe towards them that pinned their corpses to the trees. Mikekolt swung his second sword in a rapid session of fast but powerful strikes against the few of their attacks, some of which used their tusked riot shields to charge in his direction; stabbing him through before he kicked him away and ripped it out right from his chest with a load of pain reigning over him, but calming down as he'll heal when the time passes. Many more soldiers of the Komodo Unit jumped to the corners of the clearing arena, coming at the both of them with their swords to cut through their armor; but Drayko had took two of them out at once with his skills in swordsmanship, bashing them with his shield and a elbow charge to their throats. Mikekolt came running over to one who was about to strike in the back before preforming a flying kick to the face, with a scissors choke to the next attacker being preformed by Drayko when he saw that his student was about to be attacked on his left by running and jumping into the air; sailing through with his legs splitting off before gripping his helmet, slamming the soldier down to the ground

Mikekolt rapidly fired his crossbow without stopping at the incoming Komodo Units who held their swords ready to dispose of him, blocking the arrows with a few swings of the blade but this distracted them from Drayko attacking from their other sides. He grabbed a nearby club and swiftly made his heavy swings towards their jaws and their cheekbones, with the sound of bones breaking altogether echoing out to the area; causing a shockwave when he threw it overhead into a pile of fallen injured soldiers for a low blow at them. Grabbing a spear for an limited number of throws as he did just that, throwing them at his opponents while some of them missed; most of them had pierced right through them at great force; although once a single one was left he threw it into the air and split into multiple spears all at once, raining a shower of spears down onto the incoming soldiers of the Komodo Unit. No one's safe when a fight like this was true chaos whenever they struck, bringing out his tusked shield for defense against their heavy firepower they're packing on them; he then began to run up to them all as he plowed right through the ever so increasing group of soldiers who blocked the arrows that were fired. With the tusks on his shield he pinned them all up against the walls, bleeding out onto the grass

Drayko jumped into the air and redirected the Deathgripper Acid Flare Bomb with a kick to it's real targets, exploding into combustible acid flares before Mikekolt jumped right through the fire to chop downward through the soldiers; chopping into their sides with a tomahawk in his hand before switching to the legs as they fell to the floor in pain, of course they did fire their cables towards him. Yanking the one who launched the restraining cable onto his arm before cutting their throat, the grass below them was becoming blood and the body count was even bigger than normal; because just how many are these Komodo Unit soldiers are coming from? Every now and then their Dragons aided them with a round of firepower from above, raining devastating flames as well as other types such as plasma to even screams that disoriented an round of their enemies; allowing both Drayko and Mikekolt to kill them both in a quicker and deadlier way. One of the Komodo Unit fired a restraining cable to the former but was thrown over to the other side when Drayko growled, taking the soldier's cable that also got onto his chest after preforming the previous action and spinning him all around himself like a rodeo that ended with the soldier flying off out of bounds of their arena they fought in. During that point however Mikekolt had been shoulder tackled to the ground before getting battered to the floor, blood splintering off from his mouth to his face and pouring out from the soldier's attempt to gouge both of his eyes; but Drayko came to his rescue and snapped the soldier's neck with a loud crack. Now there were fewer of them left but they're still just as deadlier as before as although he had darkblood running in his veins, this was giving him quite the toll of his exertion of relentless fighting to bath in the bloodshed of the ambush; Drayko took notice and he was bound to tell him before he was interrupted by another Komodo Unit soldier who sent a cheekbone breaking punch to the side of his face

Drayko turned to land a killing blow on the soldier when he coldly broke his spinal cord with a death guaranteed smash, he spoke to Mikekolt afterwards with no interruptions thankfully: "Go off without me, I and your Dragons out of their safety for what happens ahead will stay behind; there's not that many Komodo Unit soldiers left to begin with!" Drayko gave his order as Mikekolt nodded before running off, keeping the projectile axes he was given to him and his second sword that he took from him before giving him the command to go on; there's just something not right that's about to happen up ahead and he's keeping a few of his arsenal for Bladehead to buff along with Roachkolt as both of them are the best damn blacksmiths that a Archipelago like this can ever ask for

Finally he reached the Liar's Mire which happened to be a Dragonroot Company outpost as the last of the five generals for each of the main regions stood his ground holding a spear; Fuld the Field was his name and he's suffered enough of Mikekolt's riducle for the way he looks, but he will tolerate this no more. "You and your leader are not as wise as the Vikings among our Archipelago make out to be" Fuld disgruntledly told him

"Neither are you for a small fry, get out of my way Fuld" Mikekolt remained unthreatened

"I demand that you address me by my full title: Fuld the Field if it's the one thing that you may actually follow for once in your life, you reptile lover" The departure from all Dragon Hunters known for their robust looks was easily irritated by people not addressing him as what his title is. Even more so when Maeve isn't fully addressed as the Matron of Dragons

"Bite me you tiny shit because Drayko and I have left your shipment of Komodo Units in a very _short_ supply, but oh well because they think so _little_ of your after all" Mikekolt let himself laugh at his own two terrible jokes as Fuld got angry

"You cannot measure up to the glory of our Madame Maeve, the Matron of Dragons" Fuld pointed at him

"Your right about that but here's the thing: I'll let you do the real _MEASURING_ when I go all out commando on you, how's that sound for Maeve then huh?" Mikekolt roasted and asked him as Fuld was seeing red

"Final warning: address her by her full title, NOW!" Fuld pointed his spear at his neck to which he took it from him, breaking it in half before throwing the remains off the cliffs; giving this response

"You are a very sad and irritating little toddler for such a fiend, in fact it makes me wish that Askari of Ashes had been the one to be my final challenge when taking all of your out of job for a second time. Pathetic as you'll ever be, darling..." Mikekolt insulted at the end as Fuld tackled into him as he didn't move a inch, pounding on his body as he ruthlessly tried to hit him as hard as he could. But he wouldn't have it and instead threw off to the ground, being more like a bully to him

Mikekolt then grabbed Fuld the Fiend by the throat before dragging him through the outpost, finding a locker for him as he opened the door; throwing him inside as he told him: "Now stay in there!" He closed and locked the door as his poundings were heard from inside, muffled in the locker were death threats to his father and half-brother. Mikekolt slammed a kick to the locker which had him hit right in the groinal area, of course some urine also began leaking when he left; he was ready to leave the wetlands region as the last of the generals didn't give him a reason to fight at all because he fought those Komodo Unit soldiers for nothing, what a load of bullshit in the membrane

No sooner than later the Komodo Unit had dropped down through using some cables similar to their restraining whip cables to do what the name says, with a soldier grabbing him by the back of the head before punching him in the gut and uppercutting him; the next one kept on the assault by throwing a double right hook which Mikekolt could block the first one before getting beaten by the left hook in his gut once again as it seemed to be his most vulnerable part, all while blood and slobber was shed. The third one landed a double punch to his left gut before getting ready in a combat stance with both arms up, a right and left hook with a uppercut to the jaw as the soldier's attack while Mikekolt was staggering backwards while standing; now his face was beginning to bleed with some blood streaming down, the fourth one held onto his right shoulder before landing a series of rythmatic punched directly to his face; he was losing his balance by kept standing. The fifth one turned him around and landed two more left and right hooks to his back, not done there he sent a gut punch before giving a elbow strike that had Mikekolt cough up to the air; lasso of liquid blood flew right out of his mouth as well as his nose as his forehead was really streaming all down with blood from the top, collapsing to the floor onto his knees. The sixth one pounded him back down when he tried to get back up to his feet, taking him up by the armpit before elbowing across his face; the seventh one caught him before headbutting him, slamming his helmet two more times before preforming a third one sideways this time. Mikekolt backed off out of dizziness and the eighth one spun his arm around, looking at him before delivering a full blown maximum hammer directly to his face; sending him flying backwards onto the floor where he believed to have taken care of him after stomping on his face, however that was not the case as he is still conscious enough to stand up

The Komodo Unit warned him not to move as they pointed their crossbows at him, getting up from his hard beating before turning to face them; suddenly he grabbed one of the weapons to throw one of the soldiers off to the side, giving a revolving kick to the other as he then had his knee restrained with him pointing his own crossbow at the third who tried to help. Looks like he has the upperhand over them now but his exertion has taken it's toll when he heard a sound, footsteps approaching as it was no other than Maeve the Matron of Dragons; having a sword in her hand that she once used to commit a very atrocious act of infanticide had it not been that one moment that would make her into the Matron that she was today. He released his leg off the soldier and did what Maeve asked him to do by throwing his Revenant's Talon over to her, however the Komodo Unit soldiers kicked it away before one of them broke it by dismantling it into pieces; now he had no other projectile weapon to defend himself with as his swords were also taken along with his arsenal. Maeve, the Matron of Dragons approached him silently. "Do you want to die now or after Draconia falls, which one is more suitable?" She asked him as he responded

"I'll die after I kill you, Maeve. Whatever you've done to your Buffalord ends now" Mikekolt gruffly declared as she chuckled

"You have spirit and that's something that I like, but you're misguided from what you've been given to by Savage; here is what happened and I expect that Drayko is also listening as well as this is how I came to be: Those wild Dragons shattered my dreams of a quiet family life as the devils took my child, I swore that I would either rid this Archipelago of them or die trying; all you've heard from stories like these before of course. I took up my sword and sought out the nearest one I can find to begin my campaign of retribution for what I've lost, from the center of a grassy knoll happened to be an abandoned Buffalord nest full of eggs; you know what I did next" Maeve felt uncomfortable when it came to keeping this story to herself but now she has a captive to hear her tale

"You son of a bitch..." Mikekolt growled upon thinking of the first thing that came to his mind

"I smashed them all one after another in the fury of my vengeance, before I could be able to kill them all to ensure that neither of the children survived like mine; one of them hatched at that moment. I would've raised my sword to finish my mission but I couldn't have it, the face of pure love from that shell had me take pity on the purple hatchling; if I can't have my child then neither can the parents who abandoned this nest. I took him as my own and recovered my dropped sword before leaving, what I did was justified as both me and it's parents were in the gray zone; they abandoned the nest when they loved their children and I killed them but took pity on one when I couldn't escape my lost child. Slowly but surely I worked my way up to the newly formed Dragonroot Company whose founder is better left unspoken, no one knew whoever it was that formed the business operation. On that day as I came to become a leader known as the Matron of Dragons, my Buffalord helped me climb the ranks up there as I can fill the void left by the death of Drago Bludvist as he is playing a very vital role in my plans to return the business of hunting back to the ones who have lost everything on that battle at Whiteburah Island; Mierveia Vde Rallie you call it if you prefer" Maeve finished her story as it was painful but it was worth telling him everything about what made her the way that she is

"There were less explicit ways of handing in finding retribution that you deserved, but what you did back there and then was NOT forgivable by my standards; now I have a reason to kill you before I die" Mikekolt's anger was beginning to leak from his gruff tone of voice

"I have left my story for you to tell to anyone else wanting to know the truth about me, but I will not forget this moment here; until I fight both you and Drayko, the Archipelago is all that remains in my mind. Farewell for now..." Maeve made his departure afterwards

A Komodo Unit soldier walked behind Mikekolt with a pyramid spike adorned kanabo club in hand before he heavily slammed it against the back of the starting point of his spinal cord in a attempt to knock him out, shooting out a thick layer of darkblood in the process but Mikekolt did not fall as he lowered his head and growled with the others walked around. He turned to look at the soldier who tried to knock him out but brought out his sword in alert when it looked like it didn't work out beyond angering him, he approached slowly at the soldier getting out a knife before stabbing him in the throat; at the same time he then fell like a pile of rocks with a grunt and his knife stabbing another one in the boot which ripped through the soldier's foot underneath. Taking his knife to add to the rest of his arsenal, a Komodo Unit soldier told the others in his heavily filtered gruff and similar evil shadow voice: "Take him away, Savage is going to show him what hell is really like back at Dragonroot Company headquarters"

But as the Komodo Unit left taking Mikekolt as their prisoner back to headquarters, Drayko had listened in to the entire story; leaving on Toothless as he knows he'll find a way out of their headquarters, for now he's got a family to rally up on his own. Mikekolt's Dragons as they looked down at the sight left with Drayko, as Frynir comforted Tuskfang and decided that he could use someone to love; although she better make sure no one's watching the action from behind closed doors as they can't risk letting anyone know what they've been doing, Toothless however knew what they were going to do and he couldn't blame them. Earlier on he did the same out of calming him down about his rider's fear of losing him as someone like him is not willing to back to Grimmel, he knows about how much torture the rest of the pack is facing by being drugged relentlessly without rest; poor Deathgrippers and even more so when Maeve's Buffalord listened in about what happened and how he came to be raised by her, now he was conflicted and his heart began to doubt

HTTYD

Savage looked over the now dead victim he had been beating to interrogate some info out of him, but killed him out trying to increase the pressure in order to persuade him to cooperate; he shook his head: "I guess he's dead. Now then you're going to be more entertaining than he was, killed a Dragon Hunter for nothing in vain; but first let's have a look at your body and see the kind of man you are" Savage walked over to Mikekolt who had an black garbage back over his head, tightly wrapped around his throat with thick bandages for waterboarding; his hands constricted above to the ceiling while suspended from the floor underneath him, stripped of his upper clothing for the rest of everyone to look at as Savage inspected him. Giving out this response:

"Hmm... what a beautiful and envy inducing body you have, but you've been in more battles than one; so that makes you a tough fighter. Not for long because I am about to demonstrate to you about what hell is really like for the sinners of the Archipelago, now let's get started with this as I'm not just the best lieutenant of the Outcasts but also the greatest and ultimately the best interrogation specialist for the Berserkers" Savage placed on his rock knuckle blunt fighting gloves meant for torturing, glorifying himself when in actuality he was the worst when it came to getting information about what they wanted to know about

Savage landed a blow to his rib: "What are you really after?" He landed a second blow to his stomach: "Is it the Dragon Root mining operations?!" A third blow was aimed to his left side: "Or Maeve's Buffalord!?" He aimed another fourth blow to his upper ribs: "Or maybe it's our treasure, the Armor of Bludvist!?"

He continued to throw more punches to multiple parts of his bruising body: "Answer me, dammit! Who else is helping you out?" He slammed his fist against his gut: "Who let you discover our true plans to carry on the motives of the fallen Dragon God?" He smashed his arms towards his chest but had no luck in getting him to speak as Savage growled in frustration: "You're a strong and tough prisoner but men like you have limits, I am a very patient man when it comes to interrogation"

"That's bullshit!" Tyree Treewalker called him out

"You're supposed to GET information from him, not GIVE HIM information about us!" Askari scolded

"You are the worst interrogation specialist for a tribe I have ever seen" Bjarke growled

"Shut up the hell up back there, or he's not the only one who's going to feel what hell is like!" Savage threatened them, refusing to admit that he cannot interrogate someone as even basic like Mikekolt

It was here that Savage brought in a Titan Wing Skrill inside of the heavily dried bloodstained torture room, with him pulling down a chain to shower Mikekolt with very warm to slightly in the middle hot water from a bucket that sprinkled everywhere from above onto his skin; like that his prisoner was beginning to burn from the evaporating heat as beads of water dripped and streamed down, it never did go anywhere near his pants though. Savage had the water to continuously sprinkle down onto him as he sadistically smiled: "Here's where the fun begins this time, so let's see how much fun you'll love this!" With his weapon in hand he slammed his blunt and roughly double edged Outcast axe down onto the Titan Wing Skrill's leg, forcing it to fry Mikekolt as he let out a growlish yell that didn't last for long; smoke came out of his skin but the water kept pouring onto him

"Now tell me, how much does whoever is helping you out know?" Savage demanded but Mikekolt shook his covered head, telling him his answer that whoever was helping him knew nothing about what he's interrogating him about; but he took it for refusal to cooperate instead. He shocked him again with his yells in electrical pain becoming actual screams of a tortured victim being flogged half to death

"They're after the Armor, aren't they?!" Savage shocked him once again in his left side which provoked more of a scream than a yell, but still remained in the latter; Savage was getting very impatient now contradicting his earlier statement that he's a patient man

"Your real target is the Armor of Bludvist isn't!?" When he saw that he shook his head, once again he mistranslated as refusal to cooperate, this time he decided to shock him for even longer with better and greater power than before; stabbing his axe his the back of the Titan Wing Skrill. This greater force and power of lightning caused him to fully respond with a very slobbering scream and show his skeleton whenever the electrical surges ran everywhere on his body, this went on for a longer time as the smoke was becoming thicker and deadlier; Askari of Ashes looked disgusted at his actions and when this happened next

Savage smiled evilly as the brutal torture had broken control over his prisoner's bladder and caused a uncontrollable accident against his will as his pants got darker and the dampened piss stains had gotten bigger and more drenched than before as steam evaporated, causing him to taunt him about it along with the fact that mountainous streams of him throwing up poured out from the bag over his face; staining his upperchest and gut that he liked punching as he deduced was his weak point when it comes to breaking someone:

"YES! Let yourself go but not before excusing yourself for the moment so you can face humiliation, let me know when you're finished so we can get back to it at hand! That is what I want to see from a real man, not a little boy because real men wet their pants while little boys shit their pants!"

"Says the Outcast Lieutenant who wet himself more than once at having to face Drayko and a man like him, that's a low blow coming from you!" Askari of Ashes insulted

"You're disgusting, where's your damn respect?" Tyree Treewalker asked

"I'm going to make you wet your pants for giving him information about us instead of getting it from our prisoner!" Bjarke the Bear threatened

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?!" Savage screamed at them as Mikekolt continued hanging from the rope being showered by the sprinkler above him because of how much he stank from lurking in the wetlands. At that point is when Maeve walked in to tell Savage about why he's not answering his questions

"Your interrogation is a failure Savage, Castlekroftservkhall is not going to talk; trained not to break from his years by his father and learning from other prisoners at Darkheart Prison" She told him as Savage only got more furious than before

"Admit it Castle: You're after the location of the Armor of Bludvist!" He shocked him for a short time as Mikekolt was shivering after the surges of lightning, his hands were burning alive from the damn Raynaud's disease: "The same suit of armor that was believed to have been lost after the death of Drago Bludvist, that's what you're looking for isn't it?!" He angrily asked and shocked him further than before: "You're looking for where all that valuable pieces of armor is locked up, $50 Million worth of pennigars divided up into a fraction in hidden but loads of staches containing half of each that makes up the value!" Savage shocked him twice while adding in a punch and two to his guts and side bone

"You're looking for a record of where all of those pieces are hidden, right!?" Savage accused as he heavily punched him in the throat while shocking him, now it was becoming clear that he can't interrogate at all: "The Armor of Bludvist is kept safely in my possession, in my heap of chests acting as the staches containing the pieces at Bellowing Heights; you will NEVER lay a finger on it as that is what I can assure you!" Savage swung him backwards and at the time he swung forwards, he shocked him one last time before punching him; fully screaming out like before for a longer period of time, dropping a ornament that acted as a tracking device on him to alert others using a very powerful scent. He picked it up and asked who planted this on him, Maeve lied to him but also threatened by asking if he didn't trust her; he did since she's the boss and asked her about doing this to assure that she didn't tell him vital information

"Cut out his eyes with your sword, I don't like those brown independent color of his; I'm the only one who's supposed to have the eyes of a warrior who will not take orders from a boss. Especially one who's willing to take advantage of him for granted, he's all yours Madame so do it; ruin him just as he did to your generals!" Savage asked but as she saw Mikekolt survive through their torture, walking over to him as she removed the bag over his face; pouring out the rest how much he threw up onto the floor. The surges of lightning had caused thick columns of burnt bronze and grecian gold stripes to appear in his hair, but did not effect the rest of it; his voice was heavy but remained unchanged as a Komodo Unit soldier came in, just in case he tried anything to escape. However Maeve's Buffalord looked her in the eyes with a expression that made her stop her actions, just as Mikekolt's pupils were twitching at the thought of having them both be cut out: "What is taking so long for you to cut his eyes out, boss?" Savage asked as Maeve turned to him with her Buffalord sympathetically taking pity on their prisoner

"He's suffered enough you fool, take a look at the image of this man; he's defeated and we've won. Nothing is left for us to get out of him so let's move onto our next prisoner of war, I told you before that he's not going to talk; not even if you force him into talking" Maeve's Buffalord brought up Mikekolt's mostly bloodied and battered, beaten, bruised face for him to look at; Savage only crossed his arms as he tried this nasty trick next to make him talk

"You're going to talk one way or another, open fire on that Titan Wing Skrill; let's hear what he has to say about that!" Savage ordered as the Komodo Unit targeted the Skrill with his crossbow, ready to open fire on the beast

Mikekolt was through being fried half to dealt with surges of lightning from a Skrill, and so he went back and forth to gain momentum upwards and backwards; once he got high enough he swung down to send a cannonball kick to the soldier, knocking him away from the beast. Out of revenge however the Komodo Unit fired his crossbow near the both of his eyes as he was not knocked back too far, the dual shot arrows that blew off with a bang gave him a muzzle-burn that blinded him in both of his eyes; disrupting the ball and severely damaging the lens of both of his eyes. Making him painfully scream in agony out throughout the fortress as the giant blob of blood splashed onto the floor below him, Maeve angrily slapped Savage as she did not ask him to blind him; reprimanding him for his actions; now he was bleeding violently as Savage and the others left but the Komodo Unit soldier who shot his eyes came over, replanting the tracking device onto his back through a wound on the back of his shoulder before leaving. Maeve's Buffalord in the meantime stabbed an little object into his leg, looking at him in the face and telling him to run as he rejoined his master; still doubting his place to be with someone who killed siblings that he never got to know and neither did he know his parents either

Drayko who was under the disguise of a Komodo Unit soldier approached Mikekolt and began to tell him: "The escape route in the sewers has been prepared, head out to the north where you can get through the connecting passageway; the manhole's open for you and should any kind of thing change, Viggo will tell you where to go as he's waiting down there. I have your weapons and equipment given to your family and Bravo team, we'll meet up later on as I'm not supposed to get close to your cell; judging by the way he caused you to throw up I'd say try that on the guard assigned to your cell, you'll know who he is because his bowels are very easily irritable at times. I must return to where Maeve's Buffalord is and comfort his mind, do you understand?"

"Brghh..." He groaned as Drayko asked again

"Mikekolt?" He asked him as this was his response

"It hurts when I talk... tell me something that I'm not aware of"

"Tuskfang's got a hot crush on Toothless and Frynir it seems, so much that he actually mated with the two of them separately because of fear that you wouldn't survive from your wounds for the former regardless of the darkblood now running in your veins; and comforting sympathy for the latter. So be sure to say hello to a new member of your family, what the hybrid I would like to call the: Gripping Deathfury or simply Gripping Fury for short, I'm going with the former but the latter's not too bad at all for a good reason. They're coming to take you to your cell now, so be silent and escape when you awaken" Drayko revealed as he left the room while the rest of the Komodo Unit came in to take him away

Afterwards all he saw was fading darkness as he passed out, being taken off the rope from the ceiling as they brought him out the of the room; getting him in the cell before closing it, now it was time to be patient as the torture inside went on throughout the rest of the night. The moon went down and so were few of the stars

He laid in bed as he couldn't see a damn thing although it was only temporary thanks to the darkblood's healing effects setting in motion to keep him alive, all while the Dragon Hunter regularly threw some food in to feed him which was good but eating after being tortured is just going to make him throw up. Eventually though throughout all of the sneezing and the muttering about how neither of his leaders would release him from his torture of being an hunter, the guard's bowels began irritating and acting up; struggling to stand up before he starting to run away to the bathroom so that every prisoner could hear his anguished pain, letting them know against their will of just how much it hurts to make it quick as possible in the bathroom. He sat up on the bed and bumping into a few walls in his attempt to find the food, he found and ate it right away, though he started to get a irritable stomach. Against his pain as it hurt when Mikekolt tried to open his muzzle burned eyes, slowly but surely opened both of them with dried darkblood crust flaking off his eyelids as he had trout grey cataracts with snow white pupils that were temporary thanks to his healing abilities as it wouldn't take too long for them to return back to the way they were; for now he's got to use a few of his other senses if he's going to escape from this hellhole and he knows just which of a following five he's going to use. His tracking skills for they will serve him while he's blind as a bat in the sunlight: "Damn it, no paper when I need it the most" The guard's voice bitched as he was beginning to think that everyone was out for him

He witnessed just in time to see Mikekolt throw up on the ground on purpose: "You feeling alright, there something wrong?" He came to the door and grunted

"Oh man, did you throw up?" He asked his prisoner as he opened the door, coming over to check up on him when suddenly without warning; Mikekolt landed a double punch and an jumping revolver kick that sent him flying off to the wall, knocking him out cold but also causing him to grunt in pain. Nevertheless he escaped his cell and went outside

He was practically naked outside in this present state without a single weapon on him and he could never survive in a battle like this, so it looks like he'll have to procure a weapon from a Komodo Unit soldier by taking their rapid fire full auto crossbow out of their hands; but their armory is bound to have guards making sure no one enters inside. Thus he began to hide out of sight behind some tarped crates for shipping, going underneath some Catastropic Tanks all lined up in a straight line facing the left and right sides; crouching up against a Marauder War Buggy to peak to the sides in order to see if the coast is clear. So when the opportunity came thanks to hearing their footsteps walk away, he made his move to at least what he thought is north which was confirmed when one of the Komodo Unit soldiers reported that there wasn't any Titan Wing escaping in the northern section of the fortress; so at least he knew where he was now. He continued getting to the sewers of the northern section until he bumped into a building, assuming this to be the armory where he entered and took a wild guess that it was the Komodo Unit crossbow before leaving

He didn't know where he was at this point and practically used his instincts to guide him, with the path leading him to exactly where the entrance was; lifting open the round square edged manhole cover upwards before getting down the ladder. Though it took awhile for him to do so as he feels like he was going to trip himself the whole way down, so when he felt like he was close to the ground enough to not hurt he dropped down to the upper balcony; vaulting over the railing and falling the rest of the way down until he grabbed onto the second to last one, he had his mind read the environment for him before dropping down and coming over through the large sewer tunnels where Viggo's voice was heard: "Mikekolt, you've reached the sewers already?"

"Viggo? Yeah I am, just got down here and I'm taking the escape route now" Mikekolt's jaw ached as he spat out a bit of blood on the damp ground, looking around for him with no luck when he was actually just resting above the right corner of the archway with his tentacles

"We got ourselves a problem here unfortunately: Maeve found out you escaped and her headquarters are now on high alert" Viggo revealed

"Just what I expected but there's no stopping me once I'm out for good" Mikekolt held out his two arms forward and checked for a hole in the wall, finding one as he got down, but Viggo as he didn't want him to leave just yet had more to say

"You cannot get out: when the Dragonroot Company headquarters went on high alert they've sealed off the sewers and blocked off the escape route laid out for you, the Komodo Unit is out looking for you right now" He explained as Mikekolt felt his darkblood running cold at the thought of fighting them in this state as he is in no condition to fight them like this

"Down here?" Mikekolt asked as Viggo nodded

"Yes they'll be coming through here any moment now, get out by heading directly to where the escape route was blocked off to the north. Now book it Castle, if they find you: _**YOU'RE DEAD!**_" Viggo warned him to go as Mikekolt did just that, commando crawling through the hole and heading directly north dead ahead of him even in his blind state

Mikekolt swam through the deep water in his blindness before reaching the shallow end in a instant, running over to a wall and using his sense of touch to find his way through as there's a hole for him to commando crawl through; emerging from the other side without a hassle as he was starting to see through more clearly, though he had to give it time to heal his eyes just to fully see without a hassle as he bumped into a few of the walls in his attempt to find a exit in the northern direction. With the blurriness fading thanks to swimming in the water and in the instant of his strength returning after getting a good night's sleep in the cell hours ago, he began to run through the straight tunnel ahead of him; breaking down the iron fences in front of him, not stopping once throughout his marathon like run

He traversed through more of the sewer network directly dead ahead of him, breaking down a series of blocked off gates with his strength and running with his speed all the way through as he could feel his injuries healing already; making it easier for him to see more clearly but not until a few more hours passed as some rest will make him skip through the prcoess, but oh that's right he can't stop because he's being pursued by the Komodo Unit itself. Running with his speed all the way through as his darkblood pumped greatly in his legs, he began to feel the hot air from the rays of the sun outside which meant he was reaching daylight; now he was just a moment away from getting out alive

He could hear the group of Komodo Unit soldiers with Brooding Boltstampers held back by a studded collar around their necks with leash ropes attached to them running after him, their snarling voices and sounds of water splashing on the water underneath their boots; barging into places like a raid as they held their swords and crossbows, the next time he sees them they're going to be utilizing even more martial arts than before. He didn't stop running and when he reached the end of this drainage tunnel where a large waterfall poured down, he made an leap into the air with the Komodo Unit stopping in their tracks to fire their arrows laced with Deathgripper Venom to incapacitate him as one of the serums struck him; but didn't seem to have any effect as he easily removed it and fell to the river below, washing away as the soldiers moved out. He didn't get away and they're gathering the full group to head down into the area he's bound to wash ashore in, they've got a tracking device on him to make sure he's not leaving

The impact on the river's surface had knocked him out coldly as he got his forehead bleeding out from his skull, Mikekolt spun down to the bottom of the sea in a paralyzed like position; before he flipped over and hung his arms down into his gut like a dead body thrown into the water to be dumped in. Few bubbles came out every now and then but his status remained unclear as of now, the Komodo Unit will be arriving at wherever he washed up from the river anytime and until then; he was left in a dead man's float

He would eventually wake up a few hours later after morning as he was out of the water and found himself on top of the shore, big droplets of blood dripped on his back; with talons that were on both of his left and right flank as well, while there was a underbelly in between as it could only tell him that this was a Typhoomerang as he looked up to see her looking down on him when he reached out to grab onto her thigh in order to stand up but to no avail as he just plopped back down. She had a brick red and goldfish to apricot orange color to her scales while her underbelly happened to be a cream yellow color, having multiple tiger stripes on the wings with burnt colored edges as well that looked like she was becoming red hot right out of the forge. Finally, she was motherly as she took him out of the river before placing her wing claws on his shoulders; pressing him up against her underbelly as she craned her neck down to his face and licked the dried blood off, with both of her legs spread out to the sides. She formed a quick attachment to him and didn't want to let him go, that was until Mikekolt had tried to remove a tracking device that the Komodo Unit stuck on him; which she craned her head down and dug her fangs into the ornament jutting out which hurt him but not enough to scream, fully taking it out as she was wondering where that smell was coming from

This motherly Typhoomerang who looked over him like her son as soon as he washed ashore let out a yawn before passing out, he could not stay here with this maternal parent as there's many more important things at hand he has to do; so he slipped out of her soft grip, leaving a kiss on her underbelly because he's just that strange enough to have a habit of playing with a Dragon's underbelly altogether. But that doesn't mean it translates to human culture, this is a habit of his and nothing more than that; by the way the blood dripping from before came by a fact that he washed up in the middle of her finishing her morning hunt. Mikekolt left her with a present from him and walked off into the jungle he found himself in, he could now see his surroundings just like before but there was still a fragment of blurriness in his cataract eyes; still he could see more clearly in the meantime

However he has come to hate the Komodo Unit as they appeared to be patrolling for where he's hiding, snapping to cover right away behind a rock as he looked at where they're taking their positions at; this was going to be easy as long as he could keep his heat signature low, knowing that they're equipped with such a vision in their lenses. Relentlessly hunting him down with that tracking device to this jungle as he moved to the next hiding spot, where it was a tree this time around; going underneath the fallen log through but stopped when an close soldier looked at the log, smacking it with it's crossbow before attempting to look into the hollow branch. Mikekolt had commando crawled his way outside to the open air, where he was close to walking free

There was bound to come a point where one of the Komodo Unit soldiers spotted him with a split second shriek of the exclamation point: "I've found the prisoner of the Dragonroot Company and heading to the north, secure the area up there!"

"Acknowledged and Understood: block and cut him off at the river, do not let him get away!" The voice of one of the other Komodo Unit soldiers commanded, with them all pursuing him to the river where they've set up a roadblock

Mikekolt ran through the jungle during this time as the Komodo Unit shot their crossbows at him, some of which jumped out of the bushes and slashed him; but the worst part of it all is when this happened: a few of the Komodo Unit soldiers jumped high from out of the hiding places to send flying kicks to his body, adding up the scale by preforming some lethal moves seen from fighting techniques such as bicycle kicks and fast flying hammer kicks to his face all while mixing in their MMA martial art skills to the maximum degree; this was not something he could avoid and got his ass whooped by them but he couldn't let them win like this so he instead ran away with the group continuing to pursue him. He preformed his own bicycle kick to the middle and dived into the water to escape them, getting as low as possible to keep his heat signature out of their sights; which worked as they returned to patrolling the location in order to look for him

Swimming away with his life on the line he got out and was just a mile away from where the waterfall was, breaking into a run without another second as he jumped through the border; relieved to find his family and Dragons waiting for him: "Mikekolt/My Son/Brother!" They all called him as he jogged over to embrace them all, they have never been this happy to finally rendezvous with him here. With his dark walnut brown eyes regaining their sight after being healed from the muzzle-burns there was a short moment of time where he took his time in getting his Bravo resistance armor back on, clipping his belt on the front with the battlekilt revealed to have narrowed x-cross vertically ribbed straps on the front that laid against the front; with some matching tassets of his armor also being added on the sides and back of his battlekilt. His bombs hung from the back of his belt on top in a pair of five, his venom serums on the front diagonally lined up on his bandoliers; his projectile axes hanging on his left flank which were redesigned and his swords back to where they belonged on his back, as he placed his knife back into his left vambrace underneath for him to easily take out

Mikekolt's second sword had been buffed greatly by Bladehead who was experimenting with high frequency tempering through the use of using the heavy soundwaves of a Thunderdrum and in the greatest case possible, the Screaming Death as these were the changes made: there were two axe blades on the sides to act like the crossguard for extra help in parrying for it's the one thing it lacked due to being rushed. The handle was given a tighter grip with an seamless and a raised diamond pattern, horizontal ribbing squeezed in between along with his gloves while having an strong chainmail texture to them; adding in a new Italian kaleidoscope pattern for mixing in with the Aztecan pattern on both of his parent's side. The blade was slightly longer and on the right edge were very thin and less noticeable strips of holes for swift strikes, with an stronger double edge in power and striking; having it's thick fang pommel add vents with the ability to spew out combustible acid flares. Finally on top of it's dark metallic and crayola gold shining edge, this blade had been buffed to the point of having the power to cut through anything and everything at will; with the crest of the new Castlekroftserkvhall family having a newly bred Gripping Deathfury symbol running along the edges

Mikekolt's Axes also had their handles altered as they were not only larger and resembled his father's axe blades which were thick crescent curves on both sides, but the handles used for a tighter grip had horizontal ribbing with x-crosses in between; the color of the blades were all the same as previously though but were now able to be thrown in multiple pairs and not just one at a time. Finally, they could be launched either by hand or by his crossbow that speaking of which:

Mikekolt also happened to have received a new gift from Bladehead which happened to be a newly constructed and deadlier: "Revenant's Talon II" which had tusks in the front along with the blades for stabbing, interchangeable attachments such as an new stock for shifting into an crossbow rifle based off a TROY M7A1 Tomahawk/M4A1 Carbine/Franchi SPAS-12 stock hybrid all in one that was hollow; as well as a eight shot revolver barrel that allowed him to fire his Deathgripper Acid Flare/Volcanripper Napalm Bombs, mostly the latter as he's more used to throwing the former. The dual parallel stock itself was connected with two thick horizontal columns that easily fits into the rapid fire full auto crossbow that was still break-action whenever having to reload an new set of arrows inside. Not to mention having a round medium sized cylinder disc acting as the magazine on the front carrying more than enough arrows to fire on the front, which gave him the ability to also change it into a Chopper Submachine all thanks to the barrel; which in truth was mostly there for decoration but still held arrows nevertheless. His new crossbow acted like an grappling gun as well with an eight pronged claw that shot out to stab into wherever he aimed at, planning of also creating a new type that allowed him to fire out one to create an tightrope cable to traverse and also zipline across as well. Finally, the paint that represented the light ivory to revere pewter tan sun and dark ebony to charcoal black moon had them both an stained paper texture and painted metal holes in the opposite colors on both of them as well. Now that is what he calls overpowered and overkill beyond, he's a walking arsenal tank now with these weapons since he didn't start out with much but now he's completed; with the heraldry sun and crescent moon from Drayko's birthmark also seen along with their new family crest, having some finger straps to make sure he's not disarmed easily and to hang on when ascending or crossing new heights

Thus, from this point forward he shall be known under the new title of: "Mikekolt the Locked and Loaded" as he was ready to begin his Titan Uprising by starting it off with a bang in the earth's surface!

* * *

Now for a little description for the new hybrid's look whenever it's egg hatches since it'll take some time before one is laid:

The new Gripping Deathfury was a hybrid between a Deathgripper and Night Fury but it was one that was worth the breeding as it possessed an larger to bulkier as well as sharper build but they were still nimble and faster like their parents, with segmented armor plates on it's back along with both of it's claws and talons; getting it's reflective tattoo markings from it's mother Frynir that were mostly bronze and darkblood red like colors it had. It's underbelly had a pattern of medium sized darkblood red stripes that went all the way down to it's tail, which of course featured black and red tailfins and inherited the venom stinger; closed all together by coiling around and wrapping on all four sides to ensure that it remains hidden very well; it's earplates had dipped crimson red colors and it's eye markings featured this pattern, looking like an falcon's eye whenever it curved downwards to the front and flared backwards with spikes. Another trait from it's mother Frynir was a deadly crown of quills flaring backwards from it's skull, having dual razor blade shaped going all the way down to it's tailfins as it's wingtips also featured mantis like pincers along with tips that were long; going a little bit diagonally upwards like the razor blades as seen on other parts of his body like it's arms and legs, where the serrated pincers laid up against the back just like that. It's mix of Night Fury to Deathgripper sized and combined length black wings faded to a crimson red color while possessing retractable tusks that were as long as the former who mated with the latter, able to pierce and stab with great power along with force to kill someone who was heavily armored; the back of it's talons curving upwards towards it's thighs and having bronze colored claws that it mauled with. It's eyes were a clear olive to solid wall of kelly and shamrock green with a forked tongue it kept unlike the former, while the back of it's claws had downwards curved spikes that went against it's mantis like pincers. Finally was it's firepower as it was very deadly considering the fusion between the plasma bolts, and the acid flares that became a destructive stream of firepower that destroyed anything in it's path; not to mention having the personality of all parents involved as well, mostly playful like their King of Dragons but cold blooded when the time calls for it like it's father who raised him

In the meantime Mikekolt will be working on a new gadget consisting of a slightly large eight spider-leg pronged claw on both sides that shoot out a dual parallel cable to the other wall in the process whenever the first one grabbed onto the wall it latches itself onto. It's handlebar is straight with it's edges on the ends going diagonally upwards and a dual pair of reels next to each other, allowing use in zip-lining and traversing across a tightrope with the threat of balance eliminated; with finger straps to prevent losing grip and releasing prematurely as it's a long way to fall down into death's territory, and there's no coming back there. However by that point is when the Komodo Unit find out about his lair's location and it's not safe there anymore, a shame really since I didn't plan for his hideout to be discovered by his enemies but I thought of a new places based on the first Arrowcave from the Arrowverse. Now that this chapter has been posted there will be a hiatus until then as Mikekolt's got a new title for himself, I hoped you have been enjoying his evolution into a great character that he's become!


	22. Uprising PT 1

(A/N: The first two sub-regions are written into the following two chapters with this being an PT. 1 to the uprising that's finally begun to rally all Titan Wings into gathering in one powerful force to take down the Dragonroot Company that's threatened the Archipelago for too long in his journey. Now it's going to end right here and right now as he's heading off to the next sub regions where the respective Alphas are stationed, each of the generals will be waiting again to have their turn in stopping and slowing down Mikekolt and his allies; but no threats come close to the Komodo Unit who have taken over the position of ensuring that he's been taken out with success. Each of the sub-regions have a colored haze such as orange, green, red, blue and purple in that order thanks to the presence of the Dragonroot Company taking over; they will be freed from under Maeve's control and now that Mikekolt's an living arsenal, he's more than ready to fight the soldiers this time around. The prologue takes up most of the beginning so the first two sub-regions will be short like what you're about to read here so I hope you can take another short chapter like this. Enjoy)

As the Komodo Unit soldiers tracked the prisoner down through the use of thermal vision in their lenses, they moved out and traversed on through the jungle by tracking the blood that the prisoner had left behind which led the group to the waterfall; but just as they were going to approach from the sides to investigate where the prisoner was hiding, something else had happened instead by this point. The newly christened Mikekolt the Locked and Loaded came jumping out from the waterfall's frontal surface as he then landed on the ground, a distance away from the pond where the water was poured into; he brought out his second sword and held it against the group who all aimed their crossbows and swords towards him, with a hand on the Revenant's Talon II's square serrated Desert Eagle to M1911A1 styled slide that served no purpose beyond being decoration in the bottom for gripping comfort whenever he used it like a rifle. On their command they all fired with Mikekolt running off to the left side, holding his new crossbow with his one right arm as he fired off his round of dual shot arrows with him breaking away upon firing before snapping back into place; his new crossbow remained like a break action sawed off shotgun with the same power and force as one, never did it once lose that trait at all when being forged by Bladehead and Roachkolt together

Mikekolt dodged a incoming flying scissors kick to the neck and used his second sword to deal with the attempted attacker, slashing and dicing through their bodies of flesh behind the suit of armor they all wore to bulk themselves; however one grabbed a big fallen log of wood and with it's bulked up strength proceeded to snap it's wrist with one mighty throw, heading right towards him. He focused in on the attack before he blindly began to hack away with his blade which sliced it into splintered chunks and blocks of wood, switching to his tomahawk to then chop into the last of the thick log before riding the trajectory of the throw; now sent flying as he stood on top before jumping off to avoid suffering the crash landing. A stunt that's worth crashing if he really did so the next time he preforms something dangerous like that, but he ain't out of the woods just yet when the Komodo Unit chased him down to this area of god knows where this jungle is located at. He equipped the Gauntlet of Frynir on his right arm, getting ready to show them real strength within a weapon like this

He initiated a running charge with his gauntlet and grabbed a Komodo Unit soldier before he threw the body overhead to the ground, stomping on the front of it's helmet when one took this chance to stab him in his back thigh which made him collapse on his knee but didn't stop Mikekolt from sweeping the floor to send them falling to the ground; but they were quick to recover easily before landing a high kick to his jaw that sent him staggering backwards. Had it not been for him dodging the next punch aimed for his gut he would've thrown up again, and jumped backwards to avoid another slash aimed for his stomach; the Phoenixripper ignited in his hand as the only way he's going to get rid of them for good is if he burned them alive, that and there's no other way he's going to escape them

He slashed through them one by one and flipped his sword into a reverse grip, holding down on the igniting lever before he unleashed a fiery fate upon his foes; as even the Komodo Unit was not inhuman enough to withstand an scorching death that they could shake off, being set ablaze as their agony piercing screams of burning pain called out through their gruff filtered voices. He brought his tusked shield out and ran to charge into the Komodo Unit soldiers who couldn't defend themselves in time before they were impaled by the tusks on the front, with another small group being bashed upwards and sent spiraling away from him; in the process of Mikekolt blocking the incoming downwards helm slash from above and parried the attack with the soldier staggering backwards, stabbing it's armor right through as blood spurred out just as the victim collapsed to the floor dead

With a few more Komodo Unit soldiers coming, he came running up a short distance to the group before spinning his arm towards them; also snapping his right wrist in order to throw the tusked shield; with it spinning and sailing right through the air, furthermore was when this action decapitated some of them while the rest were dealt with a break action crossbow to the face. There was at least one last wave of the Komodo Unit to deal with in the meantime before he leaves as he can't do that just yet, not when this dangerous unit of commandos still remained

Mikekolt let out a slobbering and growlish roar as he fired off the Revenant's Talon II towards the final wave of Komodo Unit soldiers, taking out more than he could keep track of but with some who wouldn't go down with an arrow in their limbs; he brought out his second sword in order to kill them more easily. Attaching the revolver barrel onto the twin hooks which all of them were loaded to the brim with Volcanripper Napalm bombs inside, firing off explosives one by one as they were melted with each bomb that was fired from the interchangeable and lethal crossbow. Later shifting on the scope with red lenses and discovering an new feature that he didn't know at first, it was something that would prove his aim to be very accurate whenever he needed to be just that in the name: a laser sight thanks to using an clear crystal diamond along with an everlasting vial of blooming sea sparkle used in order to focus it all into one fully and concentrated stream of energy, although this is not a feature he's going to be using too much if he needs to sneak through. Speaking of which is a green color because why not?

The square shaped scope on the other hand was once again fitted onto a Desert Eagle/M1911A1 inspired serrated slide as it's lenses were a red color, while the new targeting reticle looked like this for instance. There was two thick circles around and two trapezoids on the four sides going outwards, five dots going along the diagonal edges on the top to bottom; dual clawmarks going outwards from the diagonal edges as well as having a square near the center, with a clear dot in the dead center. A few links of spaced out rectangles were also found on the top from bottom as some extra effect, all while having an dark olive green color. Finally, it was easily locked into it's place without having some additional assistance; with the border of the scope being ribbed all around like a round tube when looking inside

Going back to his second sword one last time before leaving the jungle, he dealt with the last of the Komodo Unit soldiers with fast and swift strikes as he sliced through rocks to trees and even managed to cause a entire cave collapse with just a few strokes of the blade; all thanks to luring them into a different cave elsewhere that wasn't the waterfall, directly above their helmets towards the surface. Jesus christ he's cold blooded enough to burn them ablaze and bury them underground with the roof all coming down on them, nevertheless it wasn't in his darkblood to keep them alive to begin with as with all of his enemies; with the bloodshed of all that business back there being enough to fuel his evil shadow, who has finally made itself known after quite the long absence and as well for the fact that he didn't talk throughout the fight at all with them. Mikekolt's Dragons came out of the waterfall and took him out of here, leaving behind the ruins of the corpses laid about; he decided to return to his lair and pack up everything he's got just in case they follow him back to his island, it was about time he got an bigger place for his own home and headquarters

At that moment in time the Komodo Unit had taken matters into their own hands by tracking him back to his lair which led to the present time right here, right now as the Titan Uprising is about to begin

Mikekolt had declined Axethor coming out of the threat of being followed by one of Krogan's Flyers to see where his Lair was and reporting back to their leader, the Komodo Unit had did just that by following him back to where he made his headquarters but had no one to report back to; they were the ones to take matters into their own hands as they packed heat with a vengeance this time around. As he returned to where his house was and got inside to pack out of knowing that he had just purposely revealed the location of his lair, the reason being that it has gotten too small for him and he was in need of somewhere bigger and more so hidden from view. He had a new dufflebag from his father as it was now square shaped with dual straps that of course were comfortable on both the left and right sides, there were cargo pouches found as well like his belt and the zippers on both the sides were shaped like fangs; the round square plate on the middle was slightly raised on both sides. Mikekolt had been trying to find a crest of his own to take and thanks to his father he found the perfect one, being that it looked like this:

Mikekolt's Insignia comprised of a single triangular pyramid spike that was stretched out into a round ring which was vertically grilled in the background with cutlass swords that were both facing away from each other at the D-Guards close together on the bottom. Levitharons were curled into a S-shape away from the ring as they both had twin heads and held survival knifes that were serrated, both of them were seen up close as they diagonally went upwards to the corners. In the center happened to be a large tusked shield featuring Rainserviper facing the one who looks at the crest, with sharp fangs that curled into the background on the top and bottom. It not only had the dark brushed bronze and crayola gold color scheme, but had the same color of his mask that he wore with pride; being studded with five barn style stars on the bottom of the tusked shield. Finally, there were a pair of dual layered axe blades that were also on the sides of the twin headed beast of the seas known as the Leviatharon; he's adopted the crest onto his belt buckle that was studded with pyramid spikes all around the medallion that was layered against the actual buckle itself

The Komodo Unit all gathered from a distance with a few of them awaiting on command from when the heavy projectile weapon wielder had gotten into position, ready to aim at the building with a clear and steady hand to shoulder; shifting itself into a more comfortable position on top of it's shoulder to provide the best support it can have. This is what the missile launcher weapon looked like:

This Rumblehorn Missile launcher weapon of the Komodo Unit featured a thick body inspired by the M72 LAW with the bottom stock to trigger of an FIM-43 Redeye and handle to clip of an SG551 as the latter went diagonally downwards towards the bottom. Having a dufflebag strap of a RPG-22 as this weapon was recoiless like the Carl Gustav M2, once again using the sniping scope from Mikekolt's Revenant's Talon II after having drawn the details about the look of it's shape to size; with the shoulder supportive weapon's strap also coming from his dufflebag. A projectile weapon meant for firing off missiles to take down an Dragon Hunter Tank also had this involved, not only was it two times thicker than the actual weapon but it featured a very large capacity comprising of five to eight missiles that could be fit inside before having to be reloaded. Finally, it's firepower was deadly enough to blow an entire chunk of a village down into the seas as well as a rock of the island where it was situated on; with the force of a great Titan like a young Bewilderbeast for such a lightweight projectile weapon and such power this could have altogether, especially with the rounded trapezoid shaped venturi of the real life M136 AT4

Mikekolt had taken in the last of what he had in his former lair on the Whispering Caribbean while his Dragons had followed the exit out of the house that was built here, he was going to stay behind the lines and take out as many as he could before he needed to get out of here in this instance. The front doors were blown off once the soldier of the Komodo Unit blew them down with the RBM (Rumblehorn Burning-Rock Missile) Launcher and two of them came from atop of the ceiling after bombing their way through, descending by using their cables hooked from their belts as if this was a raid. All of them pointed their crossbows directly at him with a intent to apprehend him for their own purposes, as it was mentioned before they're taking it all into their hands with no need for the Dragonroot Company to monitor their actions every now and then; this target belonged to the Unit, not them as they can't take out a man whose become a walking tank of weapons. This calls for their greater power over him as they've got arsenal based off his with their own flavors added to the mix, now they've got him cornered right where they wanted him; fight if he will but that would not stop them in driving him off

He began to fire off his Revenant's Talon II as full auto rapid fire bolts of arrows came out of his crossbow, underneath his shoulder as he strafed backwards; shooting down as many of them of them as he could before attaching the grenade barrel onto the dual hooks, loaded with Volcanripper Napalm bombs inside as each of them were launched out. Bouncing and rolling on the floor towards them which forced the soldiers to jump away, jumping off and out of the way to avoid the fiery detonation. He then took cover when they opened heavy fire on him as he crouched down to avoid the arrows that stabbed onto the frontside of the fallen wooden pillar, coming closer as they kept on shooting at him. Taking a pair of their gauntlets from them as he's decided he could use one of them

He took out a Deathgripper Acid Flare Bomb in his right hand before he jumped out from his cover and threw the spherical explosive directly to the group, detonating on contact with an bang that exploded in their faces and caused them to burn alive; melting to the bone and in this diversion he managed to go down to the basement to outrun them. Some of them were not ready to die and survived in order to pursue him through the tunnel, the same one that's used to dump the interrogation victims he tortured into the ocean in between the canyons; a different one unlike with the one where he dumped the Dragon Hunter into the waters, it's a second tunnel that was straight with very few turns being used for exiting out secretly just in case disasters like this happen. He took a vial of reindeer piss laced with the effects of the fly amanita mushroom while he ran in order to kickstart the effects of the berserker rage, just so he can further amplify himself with greater power and endurance along with dodging speed

As he strafed back while moving to the exit where Rainserviper and his Dragons would be out waiting for him to jump off, the Komodo Unit used their riot shields to block the arrows being shot towards them. Although they were tusked some of them were not as they kept the look of being a wankel shaped type with some studded strips going horizontally along to the other sides, the edges were extended diagonally down to their sides to avoid getting grazed by the trajectory of whatever was shot at them; with the tusks being there to ram into him. Speaking of which one charged at Mikekolt as he stopped the soldier by grabbing onto the frontal tusks where he slid backwards on the ground, it lightly pierced him in the skin with little blood that poured out in tiny streams; holding him back with his strength before slamming it to the floor and kneeing the soldier in the jaw, grabbing him by the neck and throwing him to the group

The rest of the Komodo Unit soldiers fired their restraining cables onto his arms to legs and on his body, keeping him at their mercy just as they closed in to take him back to their base; Mikekolt struggled to break free as one of them smacked their crossbows against his face in order to knock him out, but it was not going to happen again as there was no effect. Forcing himself to get up from the impact of the blow, the effects of the berserker mushroom took over him as ripped strips of colored smoke began to emit from his back as streams of sweat dripped down; his pistachio green and ebony black veiny skin was vaporing from the rage in that moment due to the heat building up in his cold tempatured skin. Colored smoke from indigo to dark magenta purple, salamander to tiger orange and finally candy apple to scarlet red became thicker and thicker until he was fully under the influence of the berserker rage; the ancient tactic used back then had worked

He broke free from the restraining cables and fought the Komodo Unit soliders head on with his second sword, grabbing one by the neck and rapidly slicing the victim into pieces of flesh that rained down to the ground as the blood fell like raindrops; charging into the group with his blade before slashing through them without a moment of stopping for half a second at all, ending the pursuit by cutting into their bodies and ripping out their beating heart. He took an great bite out of it before shoving it back down their throats, though he had to spit the blood out due to the risk of blood poisoning if any of these soldiers had a disease in them. Falling to the ground as some of them were decapitated while others were left in pieces, that was until he saw more of them coming this way in the distance; so he took the RBM Launcher that one of the soldiers was about to fire at him with when they came to confront him and jumped off from the canyon in between the forest on the top where the sun peaked it's rays from above

He was caught by Rainserviper as he landed onto his saddle before taking off from the island, the Komodo Unit looked out as they made their escape; with the second one in the middle as the first soldier was next to him turning to face the rest: "He's not getting away, return to our headquarters and alert the outposts about his arrival to the first of the five sub-regions; we'll have him by the ass this time" The rest nodded before leaving on their own accord, now that they've driven him off the island they can report to the rest that Mikekolt's Lair was found as it's now theirs to take over

Leaving behind the Whispering Caribbean with a despair filled farewell for the services it had provided him but never forgetting to visit the island every now and then, Mikekolt flew off to the first sub-region of the Archipelago. His greatest act of brazen heroism and journey to free the sea faring land from under the control of the Dragonroot Company was about to end right here, in the few more steps that were left to go in the Titan Uprising that he was beginning to end; when the Titans have been gathered once they're freed from being poisoned

HTTYD

Here in the Meathead Timberlands where the allies of the Hairy Hooligans made a neighborly presence near their allies, a violent orange haze ran about through the sub-region thanks to a unwelcoming occupation of the Dragonroot Company as it's greater than previously in others of the main regions; Titan Wings and Komodo Unit soldiers were taking their place as the real threats combined with the branch's own battalion and the main force altogether with a little few more hybrids to be seen here and there. There was not much information that could be stated and found about what the sub-region looked like, the same for the rest but from the name itself it was definitely coastal with open large mountainous stacks of rocks jutting out from the ground and rivers running through out to the sea around them. So that was enough to tell him judging by the environment and their surroundings, the Titan here of this region was a Foreverwing known as the Guardian of the Forest who was shackled to the ground; at the mercy of being poisoned by Savage the Staunch which inflicted the call of the Alpha to the rest of those whom she led. The first attack on this sub-region included The Sullen Sea where it was a watery area that had two large forested islands, much vegetation on the land masses including grass and coniferous trees were all rampant everywhere; Mikekolt landed here to begin his Titan Uprising starting with the Foreverwing who led the Seedlings under her call and command, now it was time to free her from the control of the Dragon Root. He's poisoned the Dragons with that toxin for the last time, he's not going to let him leave like he did before when he first announced his new intentions to see Draconia crumble under their grasp while they expand their business further on

Starting off with running into the woods he had his flaming sword Phoenixripper out on his right hand to deal with the poisoned victims, as he hadn't been using it too much ever since he's gotten his ancestor's tomahawk; now is the time to make some use out of it because he and his father have been working on it together while Bladehead buffed the sword just like his second sword. As the Dragonroot Company released the Titan Wings from their bindings of chains and anchors, they all targeted the human who roamed through the sub-region that belonged to their Alpha whose command demanded that they attack the intruder; all under the control of the rogue Savage the Staunch who by this point had taken matters to his own hands as he's now taking his newly declared independence to heart

Taking his shield out he swung it off towards the side when one of the Timberjacks tried in vain to strike him with it's razor sharp wings that could cut down a entire forest like the sub-region they're in as of now. Due to the nature of these beasts however they didn't seem to be poisoned at all but rather normal, it was definitely the Alpha who was commanding her loyal subjects to attack their trespassers; nevertheless some of them were still poisoned at this point but neither of these innocents were showing signs of showing the symptoms. No matter what he kept on fighting the Titan Wings as he dealt with the Skrills and Nightmares, launching a bomb from his crossbow that blasted against their bodies; shooting them down where he had his way with them both by knocking them out with a cold and hard punch to the skulls. At that point was when the sounds of Shattermaster and Sleuther were heard in the air as the both of them landed, Dagur the Deranged dropped off as he approached him

"There's some bad news here unfortunately, my sister's going to be out thanks to remaining back on Berserker Island to hold down the fort; Heather's not going to be alone so it looks like it's just the two of us now. Drayko figured you could use the help out here because why can't I join in on the fun of beating them to submission? There'll be casualties but I'll cover you in return as my axe hasn't tasted the darkblood of them for a long while, neither of them are or going to die unlike before when I was just a obsessively angry man" Dagur stated his reason for coming before looking back on his former image of what he was like

"Then let's go because we've got a rogue viking on our hands who needs to die, nothing more to say beyond that" Mikekolt wanted to keep this short between them for he had a lot ahead of him and he's not wasting time by speaking, even if it means letting his evil shadow take his place when it comes to dealing with issues like these

As Dagur joined his side as his partner for this sub-region he went on through without having to face off against another Titan Wing in that instant, it's strange because he's used to fightin' off a group of them when they came to ambush the two of him and his partner whose always accompanying along with him in whichever region he's stepped into. Looks like Savage got lazy here because there wasn't even anything interesting to see except for the barques that were docked, outposts that didn't look like they're occupied and seemingly abandoned sections as if they're waiting with their general. He's planning to ambush them and there's no chance of that happening and the reason why? They're skipping to the next area where there's more to fight there like Ripwreckers, Seashockers and Sweet Deaths

The next area of the Meathead Timberlands was the Rosy Shores which was forested among much vegetation, with grass and coniferous trees; having waterways and rocky areas just like that. Nothing much but what was mentioned before could be described unfortunately but it's more than enough to know what the differences are between the areas. This time they got to actually fight some of the Dragonroot Company soldiers but by this point Mikekolt is, with no other way of defining him overpowered; an absolute walking arsenal tank is what he is. Soon as they spotted the two of them they immediately ran to their stations, jumping in their seats to begin gunning them down with no success in doing so; Mikekolt flanked them off from the right while Dagur took the left side

The deranged chief of the Berserkers charged into the soldiers and swiftly gutted all of them in their stomachs with his axe, dismembering their legs off that were thrown into the air and getting their foreheads chopped directly into their skulls; blood gushing out and everything, the bodies falling to the floors dead. He hasn't felt this good since he actually fought against Drayko back when he was who he was before, he gets this feeling every now and then when he's sparring with him. Shattermaster fired off a magma blast to the ballista aimed at his rider and proceeded to attack the remaining soldiers coming his way, all charging in a whole group with their weapons drawn and crossbows loaded to rain a hailstorm on him; they couldn't get it through their heads that compared to the Komodo Darkblood Unit whose very threatening and scary, they're not even trying to be a threat at all but that might be because the best of the best were chosen to join the group in the first place

Sleuther bursted from below the ground and stabbed through a few of them to bring down the number they have to deal with, his barbed tails smacked another three of them before he injected all three of his tails into their blood; making them cower in pain and surrender easily to Dagur who wouldn't be gentle with his new prisoners he had for himself. It looks like the Komodo Unit really has sucked the manliness out of them and reduced them to a bunch of wimpy and incompetent soldiers, shame really because they're not even a threat anymore. This was especially proven true when a Komodo Unit soldier killed one of them for trying to interfere in bringing Mikekolt down and out, not so subtle foreshadowing for what's going to happen there; taking matters in their hands through their independence. If Savage was the one to help form the group then he not only fails in interrogating someone by telling the victim vital information, but he is the worst when it comes to teaching them how to take orders from no one all because he didn't show some restrictions; that's what happens when he can't even form a squad with one purpose to have his friend be taken out of the picture, independent his ass is right

Mikekolt never stopped running off from the right side as the arrows fired stabbed right from behind him on the wall, jumping to slide to the side where he shot his crossbow through the Komodo Unit soldier's lenses; blinding him in the left eye in the process. Not finished there he got out his ancestor's tomahawk and hacked away from side to side, ruthlessly killing the group in cold blood. The Komodo Unit were still powerful and enough to match him in skills that he possessed, it was even this time around because of his darkblood that ran in through his veins. They could attack him all they wanted and even slam his body to the ground all in an attempt to restrict his movements but they will never break him, he's fighting until he's drawn his final breath when blood comes splintering out from his mouth onto the floor of where they both fought just like that. Using the stolen rocket launcher he took and procured for his own use along with the rockets that he took just in case he needed to reload it, he aimed towards the armed weapons of the Dragonroot Company that were posted here in this area; releasing the fiery rock missiles that all blew up their targets without leaving behind a single living soldier alive. This point he has had enough and decided to move on so that they can deal with Savage and finally kill him for once

The third location was the Bellowing Heights happened to be a coastal area dominated with a lot of high cliffs while the blowing winds there are mentioned to be deafening, giving rise to the bellowing in the name

He flanked the rogue lieutenant of the Outcasts and Berserkers with his Phoenixripper drawn out to the side, scorching Savage's side when he swung the burning sword to divert his focus; all onto him while Dagur took advantage of this distraction he created. Blocking the attack on the former's blade with his own axe, he was not able to split his attention to both warriors of differing tribes for this allowed the chief to cut into his knee pit with his axe; causing a spurt of blood to emerge out from underneath his skin. Grunting in pain but still strong enough to endure further punishment from both Mikekolt and Dagur

Dagur parried another chop downwards from Savage's axe to the other side and managed to land a cut into the side of his jaw which had him hurting badly but he wasn't out of the fight, there was a whole lot of more trouble to be dealt with when he countered a kick from their other threat and sent him flying off backwards; Mikekolt jumped to preform an scissors kick to strangle him by his neck, increasing the pressure with each time he struggled to break out and free himself. Eventually having lost control over himself and actually hurting him to the point of making him cough weakly, where they all began pounding on him relentlessly; with no mercy being shown once throughout their beatdown

"You think that beating me up will stop this madness and bring down the Foreverwing in the Drenchwood Forest? You're going to know and feel what pain is really like when I take a life of someone whose closest to you the most in cold blood, I will at no point for as long as I live ever feel sorry for what I've done because your deserve to feel the suffering and the price to pay for how horrible fighting in countless wars is like. Nothing of those lies that Drayko tells you about, you don't get to live happily ever after with the family you love; not when they're the ones paying for the-" Mikekolt was through listening to the threats from Savage and had Dagur punch him directly in the skull, releasing him afterwards as he got back up

"I'm going to see about the Armor of Bludvist treasure he's mentioned before and if he's lying then I'll have him locked away for good, he's not going to escape Darkheart Prison or else he's dead for real. Let's see him break out of there; you deal with the Foreverwing back there and head off without me, I know you can do it. Let me know if there's anything that I can do to use the seemingly priceless pieces of armor for your advantage" Dagur showed full support in his journey and explained to him where he was going to next

Mikekolt nodded at where he was going to do next and told him his idea about what he can do about the armor he finds in the staches Savage mentioned, before he left to take off into the final area that acted as the home to the Guardian of the Forest who was asleep like most of her kind but infected by the poisoning to whom she was injected with against her will; an action that would not last for long. The Komodo Unit were present as always, acting as their secondary defense to the Dragonroot Company but in the time that passes they will soon become the main force; they've got to have a type of shocking rod for interrogation purposes

The Foreverwing was a colossal Titan whose scales were armored with wood and what looks like branches at the back of their heads and below their barbed chins, resembling hair and a beard with small to kind eyes and quite an aged appearance; looking ancient and wise with a load of thick foliage such as trees and vegetation upon their backs. Spewing lava and shooting acid as the backup firepower, they could blend in very well with their camouflage and have a clear command to their loyal subjects known as the Seedling Dragons; benevolent without an need to treat the subjects with harsh punishment, all of them openly flew around the beast. Hell they even had telepathy in their abilities for they shared a strong telepathic connection to Lord Drayko, calming compounds with sedative effects allowed it to sleep for long periods of time as the Dragons who bathed inside the water collected will be calmed as well. Finally, some of them had their frontal and back hooves were kept inside of an cavern; acting like the shell of an turtle just like that as the Guardian of the Forest happened to be one of them, she was pale cedar brown with garage mix white streaks on her head

As soon as he saw the Komodo Unit set up their checkpoint campsite as they acted like a real militaristic unit occupying this Titan, he hid himself in the woods and was about to take them out with his crossbow's grenade launcher barrel. But because of their thermal lenses that let them track heat signatures one of the sentries alerted the rest to his location, with Mikekolt running from the pursuing group; where he then rung the three Bells of Freya as this action is enough to awaken the poisoned Guardian of the Forest. The Titan reared back as she got back up feeling well refreshed but grumpy because her nap was interrupted, with Mikekolt sliding down from the colossal beast until some rocks came falling from above; jumping off from the wall at the right moment as he caught onto Rainserviper's saddle where he got on and flew in the air from that point. The Guardian of the Forest roared and called out for the aid of her Seedling Dragons including but not limited to a Night Terror, Rumblehorn, Sand Wraith, Speed Stinger, Sweet Death with Snifflehunch and a Timberjack known as the Saplinger who acted like the main commander of the group

As they were not poisoned but were just following the orders of their Alpha, Mikekolt had no qualms about using his Deathgripper Venom serums against them; shooting them right out of the air as the serums injected themselves in their blood to sedate them, falling down toward the seas below them. Some of them had dodged the serum arrows and attacked him head on, jumping off Rainserviper to deliver a flying kick to the face; grabbing on one of his best bud's quills in order to swing back up onto the saddle. Targeting the Guardian of the Forest as this wouldn't take too long for him to deal with, getting close to her as he blasted some bombs right into her face to anger the Titan into roaring which allow him to throw a bomb down in her throat; while this may hurt and even viciously wound the beast he was doing whatever he needed to free the Guardian from under her poisoned status. The colossal Titan felt the pain in her throat and roared in agony as the blast of the impact was the cause of it, not the hellfire burning lava that scorched her inner body

Rainserviper in return was directly hit with the lava spewed by their opponent with Mikekolt sent flying from his back, leaping off from his scaly quill adorned body towards her upper lip; stabbing his sword through to stop himself from falling in the ocean below him. As the lava in her mouth started to form up from inside of her mouth and boil with great heat, Mikekolt got out his crossbow where one of the bombs were laced with the cure in place of the usual acid flare/napalm before aiming it towards her throat; whether he dies today or lives as of now it doesn't matter to him, he's not willing to sacrifice everything he's been working for to start a uprising against the Dragonroot Company. He pressed the lever down and launched it down her throat as it sailed on through, hitting through the opened scar inside before detonating; the liquid cure purged through her opened bloodveins caused by the previous impact of his bombs, healing the colossal Titan and leaping off from her lip as he spiraled all towards the ground and flipped himself upwards. Landing with a fist to the earth back on the island and standing back up afterwards as Rainserviper wasn't hurt in the slightest, not even some scars on his scaly quill adorned body could kill him

The Guardian of the Forest returned back to her original benevolent self as Mikekolt stood on the island before her, turning to face him as she expressed her thanks to him and recalled the Seedlings to her side; the sedative effects had faded and they all returned to the Alpha's side in the meantime. The voice of Drayko although the man in question could not be seen called out to the Alpha: "Titan of the Seedling Dragons, I know who is responsible for this assault on a benevolent leader such as you; return with me to Draconia and rest until the time comes in which we need you. Mikekolt the Locked and Loaded, the man who stands below you will not deny you of your retribution; join him in his uprising and together you will destroy the branch of the Dragon Hunters and he will see Maeve's business crumble before the both of you. This just the beginning of the end as there is only four more regions left before we may end it all, right here and right now in this madness of war" Drayko's voice fell silent afterwards as there was a moment of nothing being spoken until the Guardian of the Forest responded with this

She brought the human and his team in front of her back onto her timberland that grew atop and walked off in order to show him the locations of where the remaining sub-regions were, all covered in a colored haze like the current sub-region they were in; looming with the force that occupied the Archipelago. He's going to be heading into the frying pan from this point on and forwards, coming out of the fire as the situation was just getting easier to handle thanks to how incompetent they're becoming

Nevertheless, the Dragonroot Company is not getting any more incompetent as it's soldiers that they post in the regions; Mikekolt is going to build his new lair first beforehand if he's going to go any further. The Guardian of the Forest knows just where to go to make that all happen

HTTYD

(A/N: Here's the second part of the series of battles across the Archipelago to save them all in the control of the nefarious Dragonroot Company, two regions per chapter will be the kind of strategy I'm working toward here. This is also where Mikekolt's Lair is finally introduced as I based it off from my sources like the Arrowcave, Wayne Manor's lake in Batman vs Superman which is a shitty movie that was a horrible idea from the beginning and the hidden entrance in the wine cellars to the Batcave as seen in Arkham Origins: Cold, Cold Heart DLC story. Now as mentioned before this will be deleted and posted back when all of the regions have been written down and completed, the fights with the Titans themselves will have to be copied in the same matter as writing down the fight differently before erasing the paragraphs which is something that I always do. You should try it out as well so here we go in describing the traits of Mikekolt's Lair in separate paragraphs which would not take up so much as like before, as it was what happened prior to arriving at the last sub-region. Enjoy)

This is Bloodaxe Rock Hollows as it was a colossal island of dual landmasses close to each other that were both halfway above the sealine level, mostly consisting of very roofed as well as opened to crowed dark oak tree timberlands with coastal rivers running through out TO the seas around them with some mountainous stacks of rocks spearing up and outwards from the earth. They're both connected regardless as the main feature was an abandoned Dragon Hunters base with an massive warehouse armory, all in a restricted off limits ground zeroes site blocked off from all trespassers on the island with illegal actions threatened for anyone disregarding the laws. Inside of the derelict ruins was a secret entrance into Mikekolt's new Lair that was well hidden to even the Komodo Unit themselves, but although it looked more modernized and inappropriate for the Norse Age; Mikekolt couldn't give any less of a damn if it wasn't fitting for the time they're in, as this came from the inspiration of Whiteburah Island

There was a network of underground caverns converted into dried out but stable sewers as the entrance led down to and through a dungeon like tunnel, where at the end happened to be a door where a chain is pulled to enter. Leading to another tunnel going downwards off to the sides through what is reminiscent of a mineshaft like pathway, now leading into a heavily supported balcony as a pool formed from the flowing rivers outside raining down into a twin splintered waterfall; a third tunnel continued onwards through before a lift was awaiting at the end to take the user down to the main lair itself, all connected to the beams as it used a series of gears that all locked into place to avoid crashing down to the bottom of the floor and were not easy to get removed just like that. After one last tunnel leading downwards and forwards to a pair of two metal decorated doors that opened outwards with some Leviathrons facing away from each other, the main feature at last was finally reached as it should be mentioned that there was a one room that came in between before the lift as it mostly acts like an intermission in between designed like they were onboard the Separation of the Buccaneer war brigantine

On the expansive walls were his bombs all lined up against the sides while there was also an blacksmith forge used for any other new weapons he's going to create, with the main location being a mission room to see what kind of tasks he's planning to take on with his main desk having familiarly designed and comfortable chairs from Drayko and Toothless' Mercenary Office all around the edges as the desk was also designed from the building in question. With some ramps leading up and few boards posted with some missions that they can take on, a large map was found front of the table as well to plan where to go next for their training room had multiple and had various obstacle courses as there were also shuddered windows that went upwards, and diagonally upwards in order to direct the orange golden rays of the sunlight to lit the office. The entire lair is not very lit too much but it had lanterns that glowed with a olive to lime and chartreuse green color, with the stables having more to them than just being a place for them to rest their uneasy souls after the long day of their tasks

There was a very long and wide top-half trapezoid shaped runway that not led out to the long escape tunnel but it also led out to an secluded part of the seas, acting like a landing platform for them as there were many more secret exits just in case he needed to leave right now; this being hidden below underwater and even in murky water so that no one can see it in any way possible, not even in plain sight. The stone to metal floors looked perforated with two beams vertical beams supporting under the floor itself, with the stone being black while the metal is a bronze color; the room where the entrance was acting like a lobby happened to be a whole and wide top-half trapezoid thick ribbed tunnel that sported various weapon development to infernal machine blueprints created by the Dragon Marauders, it all looked like a garage and a hangar for Dragon Combat Racing which would be the perfect kind for him should he come to join the others in the racing tournament. He had actually had a garage hangar like that just in case, being large enough to arm his team with whoever he decides to enter the track with; all for whatever reward has caught his interest as the main lobby looked like an beam connected bridge seen from Whiteburah Island. Finally, Mikekolt's Lair altogether looked like a heavily shadowed multi-story parking building in the lowest underground floor at night

Mikekolt entered from the doors and headed into his mission room as he looked at the map, his next destination would take him to the Polarwind Wastes sub-region as he got armed in his weapons; walking to the blacksmith forging room where he approached the workbench, taking his newly built Zipline Claw that he's been working on before he flew off to the next region that was the Woodland Isles to fight and confront Tyree Treewalker. Adding it to his crossbow he then left with him fitting it into it's grappling claw function which allowed him to traverse steep areas. Mounting onto his best bud Rainserviper before taking off through the runway tunnel upon entering the mission room, making some turns through here and there until they dived underwater; going out of their way in the half submerged murky to clear seawater cavern disguised by the environment until they came out of the seastacks, secluding them all from sight of the outsiders before they flew high into the sky. Going off to the next sub-region in Mikekolt's Titan Uprising he has begun at last

The cold gusts were picking up as Mikekolt had his helmet and his jacket he's decided to wear thanks to fitting in well with his Bravo resistance armor that helped him out alot in taking his beatings greatly. His belt shared the same traits with his armor he wore like the Volcanripper Metal plating in between and other such things, a trench coat that went as low as that medial malleolus bone of his ankles; double rider flaps along with a curved bell shape that curved all the way down off to the sides on both the left and right while exposing his chest. Three belts that were horizontally ribbed on the top, middle and bottom with them all having a yin yang belt buckle that clipped on the back while the middle had his crest featured; with the collar covering his cheeks like before. The jacket's waistline and collar lines were black with some studded pyramid spikes, having two forward beaked shoulder guards with shallow holes that were cylinder curved on the ends while the sleeves had two parallel thick straps right on the biceps; the cuffs on the wrists were flared backwards into a inverted trapezoid all around in a sharp cone like shape, though it should be mentioned the guards were horizontally ribbed all to the sides as well and curving along the edge of the sleeves straightly. Finally, on his back is the crest of the Castlekroftservkhall Family which all featured his Dragons on the shield; with his full name: "Michaelkolton Anubisluvalvitare Castlekroftservkhall" written in a ripped and aged banner that was the same color as his map. He pulled his beaked hood from the back of his jacket that was hidden like a pull tab and brought it over his head, being baggy and in the process shrouding his face as he needed to keep his head warm; not to mention his jacket all had a raised seamless diamond leathery texture that glossed in the rain which this was used by him the most in that kind of weather if he's going somewhere, although it's mostly hidden by his dufflebag that always hung from his back and it was waterproof so why should he give a damn at all about if it get's wet?

As soon as they landed on the first island, Mikekolt looked through his binoculars to see what the sub-region looked like as there was quite a lot to see from this freezing wasteland: The Polarwind Wastes was full of chunky walls of arctic ice that turned into snow and stacks of the cold ocean seas as they were massive, but appeared to be cracked and falling apart into every part of the waters imaginable; splintered bergs of flat ice were also found floating about, but nothing too hazardous for any rider flying out with the exception of the cold temperatures if it's their freezing intolerance that's the issue. The sky had some clouds coming in from the east, a few on the west with some sunlight and seagulls flying around; but what was coming to them was a familiar sight in the form of an sanctuary that was long ago abandoned after the death of the White King. Finally, there was a developing green haze everywhere that engulfed the sub-region along with the occupation of brigantines and outposts of the Dragonroot Company

Through his binoculars he looked around in search of where Bjarke the Bear was and found the general with his arms crossed as he seemed to have taken control of the ruins that was once a sanctuary, but not just any one as it was Valka's Sanctuary; their fortress of ice was now theirs under their control. He switched to the thermal vision in order to see whoever else was on an patrol through the islands, as the Titan Wings and less than two hybrids such as the Galeslash and Ridgesnipper were uncontrollably wrestling to wrangling their way out of the chains with no success; the soldiers only yanked them forward and put them into position. What they are up to this time is setting up an ambush for their attackers, once his friend Axethor joined him as heard the sound of Vulcanus' wings flapping and his talons touching down; he approached his friend

"Been awhile huh, Michaelangelokolt; mind providing cover fire while I draw them away?" Axethor asked his friend as he got down on his stomach, laying over Rainserviper's scaly quill adorned serpent body while the rest huddled to warm him with their heated scales

"Revenant's Talon II is locked and loaded to fire, just like my new title I've given myself" Mikekolt nodded as he brought up his crossbow and aimed at the archers patrolling the battlement walls of the outpost campsite they formed

"Oh man I hate to see what the Revenant's Talon III would look like, but whatever happened to your original one? I was told that it got destroyed but is that really true because I saw you wield it before on your way to Draconia on that recovery balloon of theirs, seriously I'm lost over here" Axethor questioned upon seeing the heavily designed crossbow

"Broken into pieces upon my capture by the Komodo Unit in the Unfathomable Marshlands, that was when Maeve told me her story and I got tortured by Savage; thinking I was after an treasure called the Armor of Bludvist. One of the worst interrogators I've refused to break in front of, a Komodo Unit soldier shot both my eyes out but thanks to the darkblood running in my veins they healed in the meantime; I escaped blind from their wrath before I was given a bit of comfort by a motherly Typhoomerang who took me the shore I washed up on, got away from her after she passed out from her hunt. They followed me down and once I got armed in the bones again, I slaughtered them all and that's when they assaulted my Lair; getting forced into leaving but not before I took a weapon from them as compensation, it's about time that I found somewhere more open. It's still got the traits from my old lair but it's a timberland now as my new lair's nowhere to be seen in plain sight" Mikekolt recounted his experience that in the process happened up to the point where he took off for the previous sub-region

"That's a touching experience, really it is but looks like it's time for us to begin drawing them away so you can get to the sanctuary. You have my sympathies for the destruction of your old lair, all that hard work is now going down the shitter hole like my life of having a Terror with me; hope I can take care of Lethalruin after this" Axethor mounted Vulcanus and took off in the air as he flew ahead while he stayed behind, crossbow loaded with arrows and scope in position for shooting the targets. "Let's go..." Mikekolt spoke to himself

The outpost was alerted by the presence of Vulcanus shooting a kerosene stream down to their artillery of mounted weaponry such as ballistas, arrow launchers, catapults and even trebuchets all loaded with the tipped projectiles for shooting threats down. Neither of the soldiers could get to one in time that wasn't burning to the ground and melting into ashes, now they had to rely on the archers to take care of the business. However, they're were too late to realize that there's a sniper attacking them from a unknown location as two of them were shot in the heads; falling to the ground afterwards. Another round seemingly missed but bounced off and stuck down the fool who thought he escaped death from the sniper, a third one had a eight pronged claw attached to his chest while the other half broke off and aimed towards a unstable wall meant to keep the rockslide at bay; sending him flying off to the barricade and crashing into it, destroying the boarded up wall and out of time to recover caused the snowy rockslide to bury a large group underneath

Mikekolt then aimed for the small force of the Komodo Unit soldiers who were flanking their attacker on the sides, shooting one who seemed to be giving his friend the most trouble and another whose flanking his friend's left side; let this be retribution for destroying the lair he worked on since he was a teenager. After the third one was shot down they left their target and began looking for the sniper in order to stop anymore interference from the side, now that's not going to be easy because by the time they discovered where the sniper was and deduced that's the exact location; he was gone with the chilling wind and vanished like an ghost in the developing green haze above them as the Dragonroot Company occupied this place. Nevertheless he kept on providing cover fire from above as dropped some Volcanripper Naplam bombs down on the other groups hellbent on taking them out of the line

Arriving at the Shivering Shores which was of course a cold and icy island as there are snow covered evergreens with sheets of ice in the seas, there was a tribe here that the unlucky soul who came to the meeting without a gift ended up decapitated without a head to find where they're going to. There's only place they're going and it's six feet underground, that can not be any closer to the truth than what it already was before really. He touched down and back into position for sniping his foes without their knowledge, he's got a good one at that as he got down on his best bud for comfort while the rest of them laid underneath him; keeping him warm in the shivering winds like the name of the area suggested. Axethor was still flying in the sky and delivering diversions to keep them distracted, while he picked off any targets that are aiming for his friend; even the Titan Wings and hybrids that were let out of their control

Loaded with the antidote and unfazed by this since he's used to fighting hybrids by this point he shot them down first as he's way past giving a damn about curing them all, that's Axethor's business while he's more interested in reaching the generals and put a end to the madness of the whole crisis they've caused. Shooting one down after the other and moving onto his next targets found in the second outpost as it's not over for him yet, switching to his Deathgripper Acid Flare bombs for his crossbow and aiming them all against the incoming soldiers with the bow and arrows ready to be fired from the ground; blowing them all with a bone melting and flesh burning explosive impact. The Dragonroot Company soldiers were becoming irritated in the worst as they cannot pinpoint where the sniper was, but they didn't need any help from a bunch of warriors that can take down Mikekolt; they can do this by themselves and they did a little more like that by following Savage's example. But first they needed to get rid of the one whose attacking them before taking on the sniper as they've got a clear idea on who's picking them off one by one, having them be pinned down and left to cower in front of Maeve's most trusted generals

After launching one last bomb to blow the last of the outpost into flames, the Komodo Unit interfered once again as they loaded their bombs onto the final standing catapult and taking the chance away from the soldiers yet again; launched the swarm of their spherical bombs in the air where all of them aimed to the sniper. Forcing Mikekolt into jumping out of the way in the process, jumping out of the cover and grabbing on his Zippleback's saddle; scattering into different directions to throw them off his trail so that neither of them could track him where he was. At this point the Dragonroot Company soldiers were through being upstaged by their superior backup force for dealing with Mikekolt, so they angrily approached the Komodo Unit who were about to move out before one of them grabbed onto their shoulders:

"What are you doing out there?! Maeve trusted us to stop him and you're taking away every chance that we get to finally destroy that menace whose been interfering in her plans for too long!" A soldier yelled as the others agreed but one of the Komodo Unit soldiers grabbed the Dragonroot Company soldier's hand, breaking it under it's bulked up strength from the power armor all of the unit wore

"He is ours take under the orders of Savage" The opposing soldier took his hand back, not giving a damn if this will cost him his life

"That is not in Savage's power as a general, only the leader of the Dragonroot Company can authorize what move we make next; and she demands that he is to be taken out by us since we must be allowed to remove him out of the picture for good" He stated but the Komodo Unit was not the one to agree with such decisions

"No, this our war against the Castlekroftservkhall; not yours. On behalf of disobeying orders you and the rest of the soldiers will be executed, you've paid the price for your attempts in interfering with our main task at hand. Grashunov's ambition for his views to destroy every last source of corruption in the Archipelago and Whiteburah Island will not be denied, and neither will you tell our plans to your superiors" The Komodo Unit soldiers then began to commit a massacre afterwards, slaying the various soldiers of the main force as they tried running away from them; none of the antagonistic forces survived however in the end and now that their so-called goals were established as that's not what Grashunov was planning, they moved out to aid the Dragon Marauders in the next sub-region. However, who is this Grashunov and what does he want from both lands alike? That's a question better off being answered another time until Mikekolt's next journey begins because once one's done, another one begins

Axethor returned to his friend's side as they both traversed the area of the sub-region to get across where the former sanctuary was abandoned, now being rebuilt with spikes of ice and occupied by the likes of Bjarke the Bear who stood with a clear grudge against these two for getting in his way of hunting animals; now is the time to finish this as he gave off his warning to them: "Pathetic warriors of Draconia, we've taken command of the fortress of ice that you have abandoned after your leader killed himself because he doesn't want anyone to ride his Night Fury; like the selfish bastard that he is always keeping to himself and not sharing with anyone else. Turn back now or experience the new pain that is ready to be given by me" He warned and insulted as Axethor yelled back at him

"Drayko is not a selfish bastard, Toothless is his brother and his alone. How dare you insult a real and great hero like him?! At least he's not a hunter and if he was then he would never in his life kill a Night Fury!" He stated for no matter how many times Grimmel will state he is in fact the dark reflection of what he might've become had he killed him on that day they met, Drayko will never spill the blood of one

"I am not leaving until the Polarwind Wastes sub-region has been liberated out of your hands Bjarke. This former sanctuary will be your grave!" Mikekolt pointed his sword towards him as the general remained unfazed

"I haven't forgotten what you've done since we last met, now you've should've been silent in the first place; I have had just about enough of you for one war" Bjarke brought out his sword once more as Mikekolt and Axethor got ready to fight the next general

Bjarke attacked first as he brought his sword back and thrusted forward to stab through the two friends, both of them dodging off to the sides where they struck him together; sinking deeply into the hunter's body before smacking them away. Mikekolt came running up the general as he swung his second sword to his neck, getting blocked at the exact moment in time before the hunter had his second arm pushing against his sword; allowing Axethor to take advantage of the diversion created for him where he then struck his axe right into his back. Mikekolt parried the attack and delivered a blowing double kick to his chest which in the meantime sent the hunter backwards, falling on the ground with the axe still stabbed in his back; making him grunt before ripping it out and throwing it towards his friend

He jumped in the way and blocked it with his shield before charging up against him, although Bjarke grabbed onto the tusks and bashed him with it as his counterattack; throwing him off but didn't stop him from throwing a bomb against him. Bjarke jumped behind a chunk of ice and protected himself from being blown to smithereens by the projectile, getting angry at the Castlekroftservkhall's cheap move he preformed on him. In retaliation he targeted his friend's Monstrous Nightmare and fired a Dragon Root arrow into him, poisoning Vulcanus with Axethor rushing over to help him out before the general proceeded to slam his head against the floor; running him along the ground and ending his attack by throwing him up against the spiked chunks of ice that stabbed through his body, his blood splashed on the snowy island that they fought on. He's taken this too far by targeting his friend

Mikekolt jumped into the air and fired his eight pronged Zipline Claw which clutched onto Bjarke's chest, firing it's second claw that aimed towards the loose chunk of spiked ice as it slinged it directly against him; but he managed to grab onto it's sides and ran to throw it up towards his oppponent. However he just slashed wildly with his second sword into shards and pieces alike that hit the ground, dragging his blade while he ran along the ground and swiped his blade rapidly against his opponent; having some blood fly out of his body and enraging Bjarke further to the point where he just grabbed him by the throat and landed a headbutt against his skull. Slamming him repeatedly towards the ice spiked wall and finally to the ground, but Mikekolt wasn't out of the fight just yet as he got back up; getting ready to take more beatings than he could imagine

Bjarke came running with his sword out to his bleeding side for he will not stop until he goes down, a move that'll be his downfall when Mikekolt countered whatever he was going to do next with a punch from his oversized gauntlet; flipping him onto his back where he was then smashed on the face by his closed fist. Slamming both of his arms downwards two times until he brought him back up, throwing some punches to both of his sides and landing a really hard uppercut to the jaw that had the general flying into the sky; but of course he sent him back to the ground when he jumped up and pounded him down with the gauntlet. Now weakened to the point where he couldn't defend himself, he kicked the sword out of his hand and charged with his shield; stabbing him through with the tusks as the tips were dipped in his blood, and without a moment of recovery he was thrown to the edge. Bjarke however fired his bow into the water with a Dragon Root arrow in order to enrage the Titan sleeping below, he was bold to go near one like the Alpha of this sub-region; but it's not him who's smart enough to dodge another incoming right hook to the left

After drawing one last shower of splintering rain while Bjarke's body spiraled off to the floor, hitting the ground on impact that made him bump his head; he looked up towards Mikekolt who at this point was through fighting with him, coming over to deal with finishing blow so he wouldn't have to deal with him again. He tumbled out of the way and left with a parting message to him: "Where's your Alpha Speed Stinger now? I will never allow you to free the Titans out of our control, Castle; your torture hasn't even begun" Bjarke told him as out of nowhere, Speedy and his pack in the nick of time stabbed him in the back with their barbed tails which paralyzed him fully; an action that was further carried out as Mikekolt shoved his body off the edge into the seas. That better be the last of him and if so, then good riddance to such loss of garbage like him; now is the time to get a move on as Vulcanus was back in action and now he along with Axethor moved to the final area of the sub-region

The Galestorm Pass was a relatively greenish colored sea with deep and shallow areas as it's broken up into few snowy landmasses with a channel between the two with a strong current and strong winds to follow. The landmasses had few coniferous trees along with sea stacks as they're also broken up into a few of them on the seas. Mikekolt and Axethor approached the location of the next Titan on their list to join with them on the former's uprising, no matter if the Bewilderbeast struggles from the poisoning from Bjarke nor initially refuses; the Titan of the cold northern tundras is coming with them. Below from the seas bubbled to the surface, tension was rising as did the shadow of the beast before without warning; the Titan risen to the surface of the cold waters around it as behold it's glory for the feral Bewilderbeast himself acting as the final offspring to the late White King emerged, all descending from the resident who resided in Berserker Island

Due to the Dragon Root poisoning this corrupted the offspring's judgement, the Titan whose father once lived but died from the unwilling victim known as the Black King targeted the two warriors of the tribe; rearing back to let out a threatening battleroar that called out the Primal Dragons who followed their leader under his commands. Led by the Primal Broadguard, they all flew down to their threats; but Mikekolt wasn't going to have any of it today as he got out quite a few bombs before he then scattered them all off in the air in order to send them right to the ground. All detonating directly on their bodies which hurt and stunned them enough in the process for him to fire some venom serums towards them, subduing any backup from the angered Bewilderbeast; for the effects were too strong

The feral Bewilderbeast reared backwards and slammed it's tusks onto the ground which had created a earthquake, forcing Mikekolt into jumping onto Deathstalker whom now he felt his presence was ignored when he got his other members of the team; flying up from the beast's back until he could see where the source of the arrows struck for there was more than one in fact. Bjarke went all out while they were on their way over to confront the Titan, jumping off as his Triple Stryke stabbed his tails into it's scales; the effects of the venom took awhile but allowed him to reach where the arrows were stuck. Ripping them out one by one with a yank that could really hurt someone should he be a doctor which he was not, he had to hang on to the Bewilderbeast for the Titan was thrashing all around trying to get him off it's back due to the pain that was inflicted by the removal of the arrows

Axethor flew atop of his Monstrous Nightmare and joined with his friend's team in diverting the Titan's attention away towards him, where the beast fired off a tidal jet mass of freezing water that they outmaneuvered to avoid getting caught; blasting it's face with his kerosene steams for as long as he could before he would reach his limit. Raiserviper fired off quite a number of ring of flames to blast onto the Titan's face along with some quills that acted as pricks which really angered it. The Bewilderbeast let off another tidal jet mass of freezing water where Axethor and the others scattered away again to avoid the second stream that would encase him in a ice filled tomb. Mikekolt continued to relentlessly anger the Titan in the meantime long enough for the Bewilderbeast to roar in agony, allowing him to launch his liquid antidote laced bomb down it's throat like previously; although he's going to try another tactic with the next Titan he faces in the Snarling Deserts

Eventually he managed to anger the Bewilderbeast enough to have it feel agony in the pain being inflicted by Mikekolt which had the Titan roar out into the sky, the Primal Dragons had reawakened from their little jaguar nap that they've been given thanks to the anesthetic of the venom injected into their bodies. Seeing their leader being attacked by the two warriors, they all sprung back in action to defend their poisoned Alpha from further damage; targeting him first as he leapt into the air. With the Bewilderbeast rearing back and firing it's tidal jet mass of freezing water directly to the warrior who was falling from the sky, however he used his tomahawk to spiral out of the way to the side and stabbed the blade in the Titan's side of it's mouth; bleeding as well as turning the freezing water from a dark green cyan to a dark and deep crimson red color

The Bewilderbeast flicked it's head to the side where he caught him in it's mouth, attempting to crush him underneath it's massive fangs as he struggled against holding them at bay; pushing further upwards with each pause in between until he fully got it's mouth opened. Throwing a swarm of bombs down it's throat before jumping off as they all blew up which seriously caused a burning soreness that's going to really hurt all the way down to it's internal organs. Mikekolt caught onto his Zippleback as the battle was finally concluding near the end, the Bewilderbeast was becoming weakened and could no longer defend itself

So while Axethor continued to deal with fighting the Primal Dragons of the Bewilderbeast as he had the help of his friend's Dragons, Mikekolt leapt off from atop of Blood and Bone back towards their opponent as he fired the antidote right into it's mouth; launching his grappling claw towards it's forehead before reeling himself in to land a dropkick which was enough to have it topple right onto it's back. The poisoning of the Dragon Root was fading thanks to the antidote healing the enraged beast as another one of the Titans of the Archipelago was free, saved from the control of their enemies as although he suffered quite a fight; the offspring of the late White King was now out of their control. That was when the voice of Maeve called to Mikekolt as she asked him this in a tone of taunting him:

"How much longer could you keep on fighting the maddened Alphas you call Titans as well as the unfortunate souls corrupted by us? You and Draconia will fall in time. My Buffalord holds the key and Fuld alone knows the secret of extraction to the concoction of your antidote, he's a master of elixirs and I sincerely doubt anyone like you would rival him" She taunted as the voice was followed by Drayko's own voice who told him some news:

"Do not let her taunts get to you because I some news to share as well. We've discovered an few more hybrids that won't be crossing your path anytime soon, here is what we've found during I and Toothless' search for the Titans to rally under their new kings: Hoarsbrumble (Typhoomerang/Thunderdrum). Humbanger (Whispering Death/Snafflefang). Thunderbottom (Thunderdrum/Gronckle). Voltknapper (Boneknapper/Skrill) Deadly Galewind (Hotburple-Deadly Nadder Crossbreed). Rumbling Gutbuster (Rumblehorn-Timberjack Crossbreed). Grumbling Nightnapper (Hideous Zippleback-Monstrous Nightmare Crossbreed). Death Wraith (Typhoomerang-Snow Wraith Crossbreed). As I told you before they will not be crossing your path anytime soon because we're the ones dealing with them ahead of time, that's all I have to say as you two have done well; we'll take care of the Bewilderbeast while you move ahead. Axethor you're needed with Katetiburon in the meantime, Breyerkolt is awaiting for you at the Snarling Deserts; now let's move out"

Knowing that he can't stay with his friend Axethor left with a bit of hesitation while Mikekolt nodded at the order given to him, taking off out of the arctic sub-region. His journey of calling forth all Titans with the help of his allies and the help of Drayko marches on, but will the evil forces of the deceptive Komodo Unit stop him under the command of this has of now yet to be seen Grashunov; or will the Dragonroot Company discover their actions to their soldiers behind their backs? There is only one way to find out in the next chapter of the story as the journey continues forth, the endgame of the Titan Uprising is coming to a close real soon as it's just only a matter of time before the final battle will put everyone up against the entire branch of the tribe; nothing will stop our heroes!

* * *

Looking back on Spider-Man 3 and the comparison between Mikekolt and Green/New Goblin, I'm thinking about putting the Sky Stick in as a experimental transportation vehicle; being and tooled about in Whiteburah Island:

This transportation vehicle was like a snowboard that was straightly horizontal but tilted towards the bottom near the ends while the tips were tilted upwards, two propellers are on both sides of the black grids near the raised round bumps on the tips; two more were found on the bottom as well underneath in the same spot where they were located above. The one in the center had a rectangular screen and had the same perforated holes but smaller, while on both ends had three sharp thrusters going diagonally down on the sides as boosters to keep a balance while riding. The bottom of the center below the board had a round edged heater shape that acted as the main booster with five barbs on the end and bullets on the front, near the tips was a three pointed shape that was black while the rest was a silvery color; having two blades on one end and the propellers acting like flamethrowers. There was a bomb storage that appeared flat on the surface before popping upwards to the user's hand, coming out of the quarter circle slot that came out from the side; while the green propellers turned red and beeped should it go out of control before homing into the user underneath, in order to save them from falling off. There were also splintered red streaks on the black parts that went on the silvery surface, the user is mostly flying horizontally but can step on the propeller to turn vertical and ride like a real snowboard. Finally, the Sky Stick itself was ridden by every one of the Komodo Unit soldiers and tested out on the site; kept firmly inside of the outpost of elsewhere

Not to mention I've got a electrical stun baton all written down right here for the interrogators of the Komodo Darkblood Unit:

This high voltage electrical taser rod had a tight gripped handle with a disc crossguard on top as the long retractable staff featured ribbed squares along each stack from the top to bottom, the guard also having a diagonally downward curved end; while the raised squares were all in the same fashion barbed with syringe type deadly needles to add into the voltage, platings of course were all added on as well for further electrocution. A dual pronged barb was found on the top for stabbing the tortured victims. Finally, it's voltage through the use of Skrill saliva is on the absolute edge of being enough to fry someone to death and kill the victim

This is just all for the likes of having a trilogy focused around Mikekolt's chronicles called: "Half- Darkblood Uprising" due to the fact that I could not come up with a fitting title for the first one as the titles before it did not feel fitting at all. Consider this story as the prologue story to the trilogy because there's many more to come from Mikekolt since apparently he's leaving more to be desired from whether you like him as a good protagonist or not, same goes for the unit because I give less a shit about them taking the spotlight and stealing the show from the actual threats: the Dragonroot Company and Dragon Marauders who haven't been seen in the story since Chapter 16: Mikekolt and Frynir, which I'm dropping the love interest between him and Katetiburon as Frynir suits him a little more than her. I've got nothing else to say from this point except for this: The reason I'm having Mikekolt and Frynir together is because they've spent more time together than any other female that he's been with, it's boggled my mind to no end so there's no issue in him having a relationship together now is there? No, there isn't because take a look to some of the people who married animals; there's nothing stopping him from actually marrying her


	23. Uprising PT 2

(A/N: Now it's time to see the Dragon Marauders and Komodo Unit in action together as they are not like the regular hunters when it comes to dealing with a nemesis they share together, but it's also here that I'm going to ahead and change things up here as there's less Titan Wings to fight in order to avoid repetition and more of the marauders who occupy the sub-region as it's their land. I've also decided to let Drayko take care of the hybrids from this point forward as they don't seem to add anything for Mikekolt at all, that's why they're defeated by him so easily. You know I originally had the idea for three of the five main generals to die with the exception of Askari because he's his rival, but I'm changing that because they deserve a last fight before they're dead for good; not to mention I'm turning this into a mix of stealth and fighting just so you'll be entertained like I am always doing for those interested in my tales. Mikekolt's with his half-brother Breyerkolt this time like before so I hope you'll like to see them fight together again, just like the third and final chapter of the Brotherhood Arc in this story; because I've been wanting to do more fights like those to see the two brothers team up and preform tag kills. I've spoken enough for too long, so let's see those reviews come in about what you have to say about this; plus I have greater ideas for the Komodo Unit. Enjoy)

From on the back of the scorched and ash to dust soaked Bedrock Bluffs, a black hand reaches over before another one emerges; with it comes the full body of a Norse warrior wearing the new plates of armor designed for combat known as the battle dress. Though it slowed down the wearer's speed which was an price that would eventually be countered with the skills of an particular and specific blacksmith, the enhanced power and defense was worth it all; this is the definitive way for battling the Komodo Unit's forces and surviving the gunfire that in a worse case that could ever be possible, surrounded him from all fronts everywhere. Finding the valuable pieces of the Armor of Bludvist as well as his prosthetic arm, the Berseker Chief sold off the value for the money and Bladehead melted them all down to create the platings of the battle dress armor. The pieces included the vambraces underneath the bracers with a double row of his signature razor blades which also featured a wankel to heater shield shape patch with diagonal edges pointing downwards with no horizontal line on the bottom, having his second version of his insignia have D-guard silvery sword acting as the pole for a ripped as well as tattered flag that had his main crest depicted right on there; having the main title that was seen on the top boldly presented in a proud trajan bold with the subtitle below having a homoarakhn bold font: "MIKEKOLT INCORPORATED: Frontline Anti-Komodo Unit Attack Tribe"

His greaves were also plated underneath and covered his tipped boots with two razor blades to add in to the ones found on the front, with an chestplate to help defend his upper body in the events of ballistic and projectile assaults made towards him; though it did not interfere in his main appearance as his chest was still visible but not as much. The plates on his thighs had covered his upper legs as well and like the rest of his combat armor that he preferred to call it was horizontally ribbed and segmented, having his knee guards have the exact same look as his shoulder guards as they were beaked downwards; all while having his colors that became his signature scheme: every type of dark bronze he's used and every green color he's used to this point like his mask he wore along with an added dark dull green, with every type of black he's used; as of course he had a faint thick vertical column pattern on his dull scorched armor. Finally, he had an plated cowl over his mouth with a square to rectangular segmented tassel soft bandana that blew in the wind; with a pair of binoculars that he removed along with his tusked helmet to reveal Mikekolt the Locked and Loaded, as he stood amidst the sub-region that was ruled over by the murderous Dragon Marauders

The Snarling Deserts consisted of towering stacks of burning rocks that were jagged and roofed on top with sands made of ashes while the warm to hot sea water calmly splashed onto the aged and scorching shores. The volcanic activity was never without a heat blurring haze as it's going to burn the eyes of anyone who tries to look at the infernos that bursted without warning. As the name of the sub-region suggested there was a half sahara sized desert of dunes that was absolute Dragon Marauder territory, stronghold fortresses dominated in control along with a full blown clear presence of Komodo Unit soldiers joining forces with Mikekolt's worst branch of enemies from the main Dragon Hunters tribes as their ships and presence were known. An bubbling pool of boiling lava was seen every now and then and if that wasn't enough, there is a few volcanoes erupting with the call of the Stoker Titan's rage roaring out. Finally, a deadly and evil red haze developed throughout the region; where no one could see the where the good was in this sub-region until the control of the Dragon Marauders was liberated

He looked through his binoculars and staked out from his position to the patrolling soldiers of the Komodo Unit and the Dragon Marauders, two of his worst enemies all in one combined to deadly force that he could not take down alone with nor without his team. Breyerkolt was up ahead of him since the later road is more guarded by the enemies they share, after all they're the ones raiding their homeland. From the shores he saw one of the Komodo Unit soldiers on top of what looked like a shield with a booster on the bottom, but he knew better to make an assumption that these were new projects being tested out; he looked closely at these groups of hovering patrol vehicles and saw them more clearly, swallowing in as much details as he's able to before it returned to the testing site where the Dragon Marauders approved how and the way it preformed. There was also another testing site where the Komodo Unit happened to be practicing a new spread fire weapon that broke down a entire wall of stone, thanks to the power of the projectile they had been given by the Marauders. Mikekolt decided to look at the flying platforms firsthand before moving onto the next one

These flying platforms took on the appearance of the tusked shields that was a wankel shape with studded strips going horizontally along to the other sides, the edges went diagonally off to the sides outwards to avoid grazing. Although they were taller and had thicker plating with a thick sharp edged square on the bottom acting like the platform, having some railings that's curved forward and downwards for extra support while controlling the transportation itself in comfort. There were sled runners on the bottom of the sides that curved upwards in the front and three bars diagonally curving down on the runners themselves, while the main bottom of the platform was a deep hole where the steampunk booster kept the user flying afloat and as well as above the ground. Surrounding the booster however was a outlined cone acting like a barrier from the fires that kept it flying, with diagonally upward pointed bars that went to the base of the wireframed cone shaped barrier. Finally, there was a searchlight on the bottom of the front where the users could spot intruders in hard to see locations; with tusks tipped with metal serrated knife blades found on the front and the booster having three mini ones on the sides, going diagonally off to the sides for stability in turning. They thought of everything for this scouting and hovering ridable shield of theirs

Next was the new weapon meant for true stopping power which had a thick skeleton under the hood based off the DP-12 but with the body of an double barrel ATI-870, straightened to the point just like a ASGM-47; having a shoulder and armpit scope support like an KSG-25, in the process of mostly having the shape of an EMG Salient in general. The square serrated as well as top rim of the stopping force weapon was based of an perforated muzzle pump like an APS-M870/CAM MKII SAI. But that was not to say that the entire weapon itself was just an combined mess of other real life counterparts of those weapons in particular, they all had an difference and this one was no exception at all. This spreadfire projectile like their crossbows had two sharply backward pointed limbs with a single cable going horizontally across that was meant for adding both power and speed into the firepower, being that this projectile is easily pump action for reloading the many loaded buckshot arrows that could split into many arrows at once; piercing the armor of a Castastrophic Tank of the Dragon Hunters for they were given free reign over testing the weapons against the stock weapons and traps they developed, the Dragon Marauders were given free reign over developing them by their leader. However this projectile was also a breakoff that snapped back into place upon recoil that was avoided well, being one handed and light as if it's sawed off. Finally, it's power could break down walls like stone and blow off a entire chunk of buildings like the Great Hall of Berk; should they decide to attack the already defenseless island because their armory was prone to be targeted by it's enemies, such as the Outcasts and Berserkers Tribe

"This is Mikekolt the Locked and Loaded here, just saw two of the new weapon projects made by the Dragon Marauders and tested by the Komodo Unit; one of them's a flying platform and the other's a lightweight but great stopping force projectile for leaving more holes in a corpse than an full auto crossbow in one shot. Your thoughts brother?" Mikekolt stated what he saw and asked his half-brother, who responded through a long tube connected to a empty can all without being seen

"Flying Platforms? They're using the same fuel as the Marauder War Buggies from what I saw and was given intel by our main teacher at the school, scouting from the air of their territory is their purpose but that's not to say that they're not unarmed; spotlights acting like a source of discovering whatever's hiding in the darkness. Take out the booster on the bottom, it's an good idea if you want to bring them down to the ground for a fair fight" Breyerkolt suggested as Mikekolt nodded before crushing the can to stop anyone else from listening in, looks like it's time for him to make his move as the Komodo Unit saw great potential in the RBML Launcher; with all of them creating quite the load of them for heavy fire

Mikekolt began doing just that as he moved on through the Bedrock Bluffs towards where an group of both his worst enemies were found patrolling, as he snapped to cover behind a rock to avoid an approaching Marauder War Buggy; which is driving through the off-road desert of the sub-region as they're all keeping a lookout for intruders. Peaking out from the side every now and then he found them all returning to their outpost in a mere instant, giving him what he thought to be his opportunity to move up ahead in order to reach his half-brother; waiting and having some information about the Komodo Unit's other new projects that they're beginning to equip to their soldiers as a way to cover more ground. Reaching the outpost where they've got an few vehicular weapons ready for action as they're fast developers and testers, enough to be reckoned with thanks to their combined forces; he hid himself underneath an box and looked through the carrying handle next to a Ural-43206 designed transportation

As mentioned before the transportation trucks were all based off a Ural-43206 that had their heavy armored plates for protection should their escorts be attacked, having armed full-auto crossbows on the sides where some soldiers are posted there to defend their cargo. Having a special design for the packages inside that were made to be hard to break open easily, should one fall off due to uneven bumps along the road then they were to be retrieved right away as no one is getting their hands on what they have on them. Finally, they've always got support in the form of the flying platforms who would stand right by their sides at all times

Next, the weaponized vehicular combat transports were a decimal shorter but formidable as they too were armored tall standing Sahara Wrangler Jeeps and GMV-5 Humvees formed into one combat designed patrol vehicle to be highly alert around; but that's not all as they're not left out of being forged out of a large fraction of the Marauder War Buggies that ruled over all of the desert's cruel sandstorms. Armed with full-auto crossbows along with dual barrel full-auto minigun ballistas on the top of the back for extra firepower, as they can carry more of a few soldiers on the back with four acting as support on the sides; two as gunners and two in the front of the vehicular combat transport. Finally, they were fast and great for the need in making quicker attacks to any oncoming assaults directed towards them; being known as the: "Infernal Armored War-Rail Jeeps (IAWR Jeeps)"

The last of these was an Half-Track as the front took on the look of an M3 combined with the front of the IAWR Jeeps, while the soldier transport took on the inspiration based off from a SDKFZ-251/1 Ausf-C. There's not much to talk about for the fact that they're built for both the firepower of an tank and easy operating for the jeeps of theirs, having a roofed overhang on the top along with a round of dual barrel ballistas on all four corners while two cannons were on the front; having the tusked shields on the top on all three corners below the flat roof that was ribbed horizontally. Wheels on the front and tank tracks on the back, it's a little longer as it out lengthens the jeep but again; not much could be stated about this as it's just a half-track after all so there's no reason to into detail about these. Finally, it's all becoming clear that the Komodo Unit were really taking the militaristic approach; quite to heart as they are not nazis, just an force formed to counter whatever the Castlekroftservkhalls plan

Mikekolt moved a little bit as he remained hidden in the box, shuffling his way along the wall of the outpost he entered; along the way seeing them use a flamethrower weapon that they carried on their back. Setting their targets ablaze that was enough to burn down a pair of two large villages alike all into a inferno of melting ashes, especially the fact when it was using a bit of napalm to cause one hell of an detonation to send a house into the burning inferno of an scorching hell of fury; this is what their flamethrowers looked like:

This widespread flamethrower consisted of large but lightweight thick cylinder tubes that the both of them rested on their backs, with lightly thick metallic studded strips going on the top and bottom all around with two vertical strips having three links of parallel chains which had gone from the top to bottom; while there were also two more on the sides from the vertical strips and went underneath the dual flat rings that were on the top and bottom which rests on the front of the tubes. The back of the tubes however had the same but with two more dual rods on the sides, having two tight supported straps for comfort to hold like a pack as well as having two more flexible tubes connected to a pair of Franchi SPAS-12s together side by side designed rifle that helped spray out the fire to engulf their enemies. Utilizing an mix of Typhoomerang saliva along with napalm and the concoction mix of the boosters that their weapon developer's war buggies used, all while they had a very deadly combination of being soaked in tuputine and white phosphorus but without the toxic chemicals involved. There is a half triangle shaped fire shroud on the front that was angled diagonally downwards, with it's sprayer being straightened out for maximum comfort of the hands; there happened to be an extra diagonally forward curved AK-47 ribbed designed clip for decoration. Finally, one powerful and deadly stopping force to set ablaze to a entire army of Vikings in the driest of wheatfields; but to also deeply inflict deadly scorching burns that lasted long and would not go out until the victims were fully engulfed in flames, and killed before turning to ashes as this was known as the: "Stoker Flamenentatel"

The flames caught onto the box but was easily doused out immediately by the fire support in the process, leaving as soon as they turned their backs on him where he then sat right next to the group of them which were being loaded into the transport truck. The soldier read it's logo and destination before throwing the box with Mikekolt into the back, hopping on and driving off near the exit; but making an turn right towards to the garage where a line of the Marauder War Buggies were all standing by in a hangar, taking him out and placing him with the rest of the other boxes before going off to deliver the rest of them to their respective areas. That's when Mikekolt made his leave by sneaking behind the vehicular combat weapons which is what he'll refer to these automations allowing the user to ride on them and still use them as weapons altogether

At that time one of the Marauders had charged towards his back and held him above the floor before Mikekolt landed a series of hard blows with his back arms to make the Marauder drop him, swinging an right hook against his attacker's mask; sending him to the floor but then one of the Komodo Unit soldiers who were sent to investigate inside of the hangar spotted him as this could never end well when they had him on their sights. Running off in the different part of the hangar where the backdoor was, getting his sword ready to slice and dice the outpost if it was no big deal for him; also getting his Revenant's Talon II loaded and ready to fire

A soldier in response to spotting Mikekolt trespassing upon the sub-region brought out a flat brick shaped communicator box with two antennas next to each other and easy grip right on sides along with some metallic plating, which allowed the user to communicate from places far from their posistion: "HQ, respond!" The soldier called out

"This is HQ!" The lighter filtered voice replied

"Patrol here: Castlekroftservkhall has been spotted, going into high alert!" The solider called in and alerted their headquarters

"Acknowledged and Understood: Backup Reinforcements will be sent to eliminate all hostile forces in the sub-region, assure he does not get out alive" The communicator box responded as it followed up on supporting the Komodo Unit stationed here at the Snarling Deserts, the Dragon Marauder territory soon swarmed with both forces to drive Mikekolt out of the way among their business; seeing him not just a threat but having enough of his interference in their plans to crush Draconia as revenge for the death of Bludvist

The wall to which Mikekolt was hiding behind started turning hot and soft thanks to the new flamethrower that allowed the soldier to punch through, tearing down a hole in the wall for them to chase him down as soon as they started sending a wave of inferno hell towards him; dodging the cloud of hot and molten liquid coming his way and sprinting down the backdoor section of the wide hangar in the meantime. Now with the outpost on high alert he needed to throw them off his trail and the best way to do that was to take out the flamethrower first, that kind of damage is something he's not willing to substain just to know how dangerous it's going to be should he encounter another one like the one he's facing against. With his sword he jumped and slid to the side of the blocked off exit out of the outpost, now prepared with taking on the flamethrower soldier as every one of these soldiers having different weapons had their downfalls; this one was no exception and his previous area wasn't big enough in the first place

On their command they approached to confront the threat while the others provided support on the sides should the Castlekroftservkhall attempt anything to resist his arrest, wielding his sword firmly above himself until he got into a combat stance; rushing over to the soldiers and slashing one of their weapons into pieces while dismembering another one's arm, getting his third victim's head off from it's body in a short time. By cutting through the flamethrower that was mounted on the soldier's back, he caused the Komodo Unit soldier to be engulfed in fires that burned the unfortunate user alive; collapsing to the ground dead as the heavy firepower was called in to deal with their out of control threat. He then swung his sword against the incoming projectile from their RBRM Launchers, before he leapt into the air to fire off his Zipline Claw towards a Marauder which latched itself onto the warrior's chest; launching the back half of the second claw towards the flammable tanks from the scorched trooper burned to death as it grabbed them both before killing the group of attackers from the exploding impact of the tanks that were launched towards them

The Komodo Unit kept coming in large numbers and by this point was making him question the abundance of them everywhere, where were they all coming from?! It was no help that the Dragon Marauders came to their help by charging at him with their brute power, making him dodge out of the way by jumping over; preforming a downwards helm slash on his way back to the ground and splitting his charger in half. However this allowed the Komodo Unit soldiers to open fire with their crossbows, stabbing his skin with fast incoming arrows that pierced through him as well as allowing him to be tackled to the ground where he was and gotten beaten by one of the unarmed ones. Countering one punch before kicking them off and getting back up in the skirmish between him and the army of both his enemies, and the Dragonroot Company's response to dealing in everything revolving around him getting in the way of their plans; once again it'll only be a matter of time before they go renegade

The spreadfire projectile wielding soldiers without a doubt proceeded to tear the fuck out of him by ripping a new asshole through his body, seriously wounding him as he was forced into using his crossbow to fight back; with most of them using their swords to block his firepower by holding a guard stance to defend themselves for each and every arrow he fired ended up making a metallic ringing sound. He nevertheless used his full auto rifle stock to support his better aim against them and their highly dangerous spreadfire projectile weapons, he never brought any of his team with him to deal in fighting such lethal and quite possibly fatal fights with darkblood pumped warriors who were beaten close to death just to counter whatever he comes up with next; that could kill them and that's not a risk he's going to take because of their weapons and equipment that they've been armed with. He took a few more down and used the grenade barrel attachment to blow a hole into most of the hoards he was forced to fight, he had no time for this at all and he needed to get back to his half-brother

But dammit looks like that's going to be delayed further now that the MWBs and IAWR Jeeps were driving out of the garage before attempting to ram into him, all projectiles were aimed on him and there was no leaving the outpost until he destroyed them both. His sword's ready like his mind and his darkblood is pumping in his veins, boosting his adrenaline surge as he's just wanting to cut something down from his environment already considering that's exactly what the purpose of his blade is supposed to do: cut anything, cut everything at will. There's no meaning to that if he ain't using his surroundings to destroy whatever he decides to target

Mikekolt removed the arrows in his body with a few grunts of pain before attacking the two vehicular combat weapons head on with only his sword to look forward to using as his main choice. He came rushing in with his blade drawn off to the side before hopping off from the floor to slash through the frontal defense of the MWB, breaking off a piece of the vehicular weapon until he attacked the passengers; avoiding the mounted twin fire ballistas on the gunner's seat all in the while. Killing the driver and destroying the main core of the MWB, throwing a bomb into the boosters on the back; causing a deadly combustion that engulfed an few of the MWBs and IAWR Jeeps, although most of the latter survived as Mikekolt went on to attack them by himself only using his sword

Leaping off from the engulfing explosion that destroyed their war buggies and landing back onto his boots, he immediately ran forward and slashed through the IAWR Jeep that didn't get the chance to fire; but the second one did as all weapons were on him which forced the warrior into holding a guard stance in order to block the projectiles fired at him. Using swift movements and readied positions to deflect them off to the sides away from his body, they gave the brute Marauders the signal to fire from their scimitars and axes which they did just that; having him dodge to the right and throw a Deathgripper Acid Flare Bomb afterwards to the ones above the balcony ledges. Now with them out of the way he rushed head on toward his enemies in the process, avoiding the mounted weaponry and ultimately destroying them with a flurry of wild slashes of his second blade he loved to cut things with; his Phoenixripper will still be his main weapon for raids as he intends to burn it all down to ensure their doom

He slashed a Marauder leaping over his head and preformed a overhead vertical swing to cut his body in half from the skull down to the legs that were binded together, a soldier fired off it's restraining cable towards Mikekolt's arm to make him drop his weapon; yanking him to his side in the IAWR Jeep where he was sent flying towards them. But upon landing he took their cable and wrapped it around his arm where he had them flying up and towards him, using the Gauntlet of Frynir to land a direct strike towards their tusked helmet faces; at that moment is when he got into an total adrenaline rush that made him soaking with madness over beating these damn forces after they've taken him by the ass more than once. With one more jump in the air he spiraled away and without thinking he activated another feature that was unknown to him: launching the gripping white knuckled fist from it's place as the large chain on the end came out from the back, swinging it up towards the falling soldiers before uppercutting them back into the air. Retrieving his sword and in the process of slashing rapidly without thinking, bringing down the entire outpost with a few cuts here to there; destroying everything in his path as now he can head for the exit. Leaving behind the ruins of the outpost and having no survivors left for him to deal with in learning his new tactics, he threw a bomb behind him to make sure just in case as it detonated with a burning and melting result; that wasn't even a few of their new weapons though because like before the Infernal Jackal gave them full reign over development and testing, the exception is that the Marauders will always help them no matter what kind of consequences might come from testing out these wonderful new toys

Overall his combat armor for fighting the Komodo Unit was serving him well though if he is to use such heavy plating, then it better be for confronting against larger forces like convoys and escorts of what they've gotten made just for them. It's all about stopping the Dragon Hunters from getting their hands on what they can use against Drayko and Toothless, but then again it is clear that they're not big on sharing; always keeping to themselves which is what Grashnov wanted. Whoever he was, he feels that he's aiming to destroy someone or something for his own ends; he can't help but agree with his motives and still feel obliged to stop him at all costs

Reaching his half-brother Breyerkolt on the end of the pathway he took as the ruined outpost was now just in the distance, he took out a compass that was given to him by his father and in the process his half-brother since he held it ever since he returned home to assure everyone that he lived to this day. This compass has been in their family for centuries since the time of Tiburonkolt as he really did follow up on his words saying that he'll give this to his family just like he said three centuries ago. He then gave him the compass from their ancestor for it was his to take because he was not the son of their mother, Mikekolt couldn't give less of a damn about that as he's always been apart of his brotherhood like the rest of his family; it told him everything he had to know like when a storm would approach, what the time was as well as where to go if they needed to find something and so much more features that were all taken from the Ticking Compass that Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I once used to become the King of the Barbaric Tribes three centuries ago. This would become his most trusted tool to use since his early ages as a teenager, his father recovered this when he was taken by the Hunters; now it didn't bother him because he's used this tool time and time again in order to find whatever he wanted to find. Now it's back in his possession ever since he recovered his equipment, it's a family treasure that'll remain with him for the rest of the Norse Ages

"Situation's worse than we thought out here, joining forces with the Marauders like that; this isn't apart of her plans with the Dragonroot Company. Nevertheless, I'm joining you since we haven't fought together like this since we took on that evil priest back then; I miss that time and I'm willing to relive it for the two of us in arms. I'll inform you about the Komodo Unit's new and highly overpowered arsenal that's beyond overkill when it comes to taking over a home like this" Breyerkolt expressed his need to fight alongside his half-brother and info about the Komodo Unit's overkill arsenal

"Then take this combat armor from me as I'll take care of the Dragon Marauders, fought them enough times to find faster ways to dispatch them easier. I'll be ahead to the next area of the sub-region in the meantime so I say we take on each of the generals at the end when we get and reach the headquarters, and lead the assault on their operations" Mikekolt took off the combat armor and gave it to his half-brother before switching to his tattered and ripped desert cloak and scarf to wear underneath his armor before putting on his goggles

These goggles were a horizontal rectangular shape used for traversing easily through a storm in the deserts where both sandstorms and duststorms clouded the user's vision. The lens had slightly went outward with a half-trapezoid shape and diagonal edge on the left and right end where the triangular shaped nose ridge was, having a thick rectangular strap in between. The curves on the back ends led upwards, while there's a vertical mini stitched leather pattern in between along the entire pair of goggles; two short diagonal edged horseshoe shaped hinges were found on the ends while there was a thick horizontally ribbed strap all around to tightly fit the user's face. Finally, there was a metal rod all around for securing the lens and for extra protection as the right eye had two diagonally downward slashes across; representing a scar on the user's eye

Just before the half-brothers in arms could get a move on there was sounds of a group that all happened to be Flying Platforms scouting out ahead towards the burning outpost, but there's also something else when they both looked up to witness another aerial attack weapon as it's much more combat oriented. Seeing three of them running towards their location before the soldiers all jumped into the air and had a pair of wings retract from the sides of their armor, a pilotable weapon for attacking from above and combating the Dragons head on; though they are not interested in them which is a load of his back since everyone's targeting them now as he can't seem to find anyone who's not trying to capture them all or drive them to the edge of extinction. This is what the new aerial attack weapons are:

Komodo Attack Gliders looked like a bat with it's wings expanded out over the ground from the skies, having retractable wings to fit into narrow ravines and places along with having a pair of boosting propellers to allow faster travels over long distances; all they needed to do was to run off a runway before jumping into the air and taking off into the air. Being armed with full auto crossbows along the upper edges of the wings near the front head that was a little to mostly beaked forward, having three wide stacked MRLs on the bottom that's also right on the bottom near the user whose arms and legs were hooked onto a brace for easy securement and control; the boosters as mentioned before were on the bottom near the bottom of the user's legs. Three mini diagonally downward boosters were also found on the sides of the triple stacked MRLs, being used for stability and hovering in place as they could free either of their hands to use their own weapons; along with being equipped with being able to scatter multitudes of bombs down to the earth like an Focke-Wulf FW-200 Condor, but then again they're not based off German origin as they're more like Russian descent. Finally, these attack gliders were substitutes for the Flying Platforms as they're more geared towards aerial combat; being capable of fighting Dragons in the skies on their territory they rule alone

Following the new Attack Gliders were three more types of Komodo Unit soldiers consisting of Brutes who were not only eight foot tall but also had a heavily built muscle figure, having been armed with sword length knife blades, retractable shields and seismic gauntlets and a pair of boots that can cause earthquakes with one mighty stomp. Medics who wore clear and distinctive white strap around the biceps with a thick red cross, locked and loaded to the bone with medical supplies on their armor and armed with high voltage gauntlets to revive their fallen comrades and having syringes filled with their healing source to inject into their comrades' wounded bodies to help them recover. Then there were the heavy arsenal soldiers who were basically Brutes armed with RBRM Launchers, Grenade Launchers and Miniguns like these:

It was a ten barrel full-auto rapid fire submachine weapon that resembled a M134D but with a body of an XM133 that had a pair of square to cylinder dual drum magazines on the sides, on the back was a large dual rectangular shaped backpack that resembled a pair of his dufflebags put together; being beltfed through a wide belt that dangled from the weapon itself. Armed with a load of anti-tank and armor piercing rounds to inflict an load of destruction that would have the Thorston Twins back at Berk go over the edge with something like this. Being lightweight like everything else thanks to the armor they're all equipped with to increase their strength, a beneficial trait that allowed them to throw anything they have at their targets. Finally, this was given to all heavy weapon forces like their flamethrowers and grenade launchers; along with the ability to be mounted onto a tripod for better stability as the carrying handle was on the left side, and the pump action like gripping bar was found on the bottom for support right on the arms. Oh dear god that is a pain in the ass to counter and it will take more beatings than one to kill the bastard

Mikekolt and Breyerkolt head out to the next area in the Blistering Deserts which happened to be the Broken Bone Beaches, a shoreline near the seas but not too much near the waters as this sub-region is Marauder territory and they have no business in intruding on their land; should they have a death wish that is. So as his half-brother placed on his battle dress armor platings all over his body, they moved on through together with a clear sense of knowing up ahead of them as the two half-brothers hid from the Flying Platforms every now and then to avoid their spotlights on the front; snapping to cover using rocks and dunes as such, not going to waste anymore time on fighting the Titan Wings head on. Mikekolt instead loaded the cure into a new type of bomb that breaks into multiple bombs when thrown into the air as they'll also inject the cure upon contact with their scales just like that when they detonate

Breyerkolt took the bombs from him while he aimed his Revenant's Talon II directly towards the lower booster on the bottom, firing a arrow which caused a malfunction and explosion as that sent the soldier crashing into the dunes; allowing them to move on through without the soldiers getting in their way to stop them. Now they were on their way to reach Askari for the second time and while they hid from the patrolling MWBs who could kick their asses, they've never slowed down in running to the next area to hide behind out of sight from their enemy; one who has become more deadly since the time they were introduced to him thanks to his half-brother's information. Afterwards they moved on right through the sand dunes before they were once again roadblocked by the Titan Wings in their path, but Mikekolt had enough of fighting these poisoned victims who'd bite the hand that feeds them and thus let him do the curing instead; with Breyerkolt launching the scatter bombs into the air and letting them hit all of their scales which injected the antidote right away

Although they were able to get pass this area of the sub-region the next one gave the both of them no choice but to fight their way through in the Snarling Sands, loaded with dunes and a hint of malevolence waiting for their arrival. Which came to be when the half-brothers came in walking right into their trap as the Dragon Marauders along with a few Komodo Unit Brutes armed with long bladed knives gouging out from their bracers and large rectangular shields extended out as well jumped from out of nowhere, startling them both. The two of them had a glance to each other and nodded to take them out

The brute's shields were rectangular and had bioluminescent electrical patterns all around with a numeral three on the top to bottom, a very thin and squished barn star was found on the front but had no purpose for the fact that it's surface was smooth; all while having retractable iron casted tusks to stab and ram into the Castlekroftservkhall half-brothers. The knives on the other hand were straightforward with a slightly curved tip on the end and square shaped serrations, being mounted below the arm of the vambraces they wore; same goes for the shields. Finally, the brutes had the tendency to throw dead bodies towards their enemies but this did not seem to concern the Marauders at all as Mikekolt did take their lives; so why not avenge them by using the corpses as throwable projectiles? Not even unconscious ones are safe from being thrown

One of the warriors charged into Mikekolt who swung and smacked his attacker from the side and impaled him through, countering a second warrior's backstab before throwing him over a mile to his half-brother who slammed it's face into the dune and stomped on his vertebrae to paralyze the Marauder. Another came from behind and grabbed Breyerkolt as he's lifted up in the air and off the ground, caught in a crushing grip where he was forced into landing a series of elbow strikes against his opponent; with Mikekolt throwing a heavy punch into his gut and Breyerkolt breaking free to land a headbutt afterwards. The third one swung it's scimitar right up across Mikekolt's back leaving a bleeding red gash that had his half-brother yelling in pain, but Breyerkolt returned the favor by blocking the sword swing on the razor blades of his arms and left a deep scratch across the Marauder's stomach thanks to the razor blades on the tip of the boots; even kicking the warrior sideways into his gut for further damage as it showed the victim spewing out blood from behind it's helmet. Recovering from the pain Mikekolt took an fourth Marauder and the two half-brothers in arms slammed both their skulls together, result of this action happened to kill them thanks to the hemorrhage they both suffered. He threw an revolving kick to send the last of the Marauders into the group but that did not stop them, the Dragon Marauders were just getting started to kick their asses

A Komodo Unit Brute swung it's right arm knife blade downwards across where Mikekolt was who springboarded off a Brute's shield into a backflip dodge to avoid the incoming slash, the Shield Brute tried to throw him off but inadvertently helped in launching him off to dodge a attack from the Knife Brute; landing on his cushioned back since Mikekolt's not a fan of doing acrobatics but will not hesitate to do stunts like these just to avoid something else that can't be countered. He tumbled off to the side and attacked the Shield Brute head on with a series of many punches against it's frontal torso that only sent his opponent strutting backwards, the Shield Brute easily bashed him across with his retractable tusked shield and swiped across his chest in return; landing a punch to his left eye to temporarily blind him before horizontally as well as heavily swinging a kick against his back. Mikekolt chopped his tomahawk into the leg of the Shield Brute and climbed up on his chest before launching off to deal the final blow, a sudden shield bashing counterattack from the Shield Brute smacked him off towards the side where he was proving to be a challenge. Still though he had no plans on letting him win and a big guy like him needed his ass kicked. Mikekolt chopped into his kneecap with a tomahawk swing as both he and Breyerkolt used this time to land a series of heavy blows to the sides, chest and back before they ended this with Mikekolt kneeing the Shield Brute's jaw; and his half-brother preforming an flying kick towards it's face to kill the soldier by the impact itself

The Knife Brute swung it's right knife blade upwards across as Mikekolt leaned back to dodge the swing and it's left knife blade down to attack Breyerkolt, getting down low to dodge until the latter thrusted a kick to it's kneecap; forcing the brute into kneeling down in pain he and the former landed a round of blows to his head and face. However it was far from being out of the fight as the Knife Brute smacked them both away, grabbing Breyerkolt by the throat and having his right knife blade ready to stab and slit his throat; Mikekolt came running to Breyerkolt's rescue and shoulder charged the Knife Brute's chest to make him drop his half-brother to the ground, jumping into the air to fire his eight pronged claw towards it's chest. Breaking off it's other half where it sailed towards a Flying Platform coming to help the Brute, latching onto the lower rim where it started to pull it towards him; but the Brute grabbed the cord and swung it back towards Mikekolt who blocked the fiery inferno with his shield, being shoulder charged afterwards which parried his defense off. After the Knife Brute headbutted Mikekolt which sent him falling to the ground, the soldier then grabbed his body and kneed him in the gut as he coughed up some blood on the sands; breathing out lightly and snarling when he looked up at the Knife Brute. The soldier raised it's right knife blade to the left side and spun around to counter Breyerkolt's sudden club swing against the brute's head, using his amplified strength to block the counterattack with one hand while having his left knife blade act as his free hand

With the Gauntlet of Frynir on his right arm Mikekolt charged up a lightning infused uppercut against the Knife Brute's back, throwing the soldier off balance and allowing Breyerkolt to get the upperhand against him; the two half-brothers began to beat the Knife Brute relentlessly to the brute's sides of the head, torso and gut before finishing it off with a uppercut towards the face. Mikekolt punched upwards towards the Knife Brute's face to send the soldier up on both it's feet stumbling backwards while Breyerkolt slammed both his fists against it's head, where the two half-brothers launched their razor blade adorned boots into the Knife Brute's gut where after throwing up blood on the dunes that blew in the wind; the soldier fell to the floor lifeless and finally died. Just wait until Mikekolt had to fight the Medics since they could bring them back using Arson's skills in no time, he hates that and he's beginning to think that it's Grimmel whose sending spies to teach the Komodo Unit soldiers new skills to ensure that they truly destroy their enemies that Grashunov wants dead. With both them and the Dragon Marauders out of the picture they continued forward from the Resolution Reef all the way to the final area that awaited for them: the former lair of Red Death and now the home of her benevolent cousin, Dragon Island

Askari of Ashes looked out to the malevolence in the skies here on Dragon Island where they arrived no sooner than expected, even telling the Castlekroftservkhall Half-Bros. this when he turned to face them: "How much longer will you continue to fall into our traps set up to bring your downfall and doom to Draconia? Maeve will ensure that her rulership over this Archipelago will bring all hunters back together in the business you destroyed with that knight, and here I thought that's all he was after by stopping our business; but no instead he's wanting to destroy it! Just as much as you both want to destroy the Dragon Hunters themselves. Nothing you do will stop Krogan from leading the next generation of the Archipelago's Greatest Hunters from continuing what we do best and that's driving every one of those beasts to the depths of extinction!"

"You think that poisoning Green Death would lead me to the breaking point here? Fighting all those Titan Wings is repetitive as shit but it's giving them the antidote that's making me want to move onto the last area of the regions. Thanks to the Komodo Unit that's the only part that is keeping me from doing so since I'm through with fighting them, they're the new targets for me now; but the Titan you poisoned with Dragon Root is still the same" Mikekolt showed his now uninterest in fighting the victims nowadays and clear intention to fight the soldiers, as they're giving him adrenaline surges

"If it's a fight with the Komodo Unit you're asking for then it's one you'll get at the Barbarous Backcountries sub-region, they've taken it all over and the soldiers will be ready to kill you right then and there. Why should I risk myself in fighting you when there's more to deal in like freeing the Crimson Death I poisoned, the benevolent ruler you mentioned had left by orders from Drayko; planned ahead of us but he will not do it again. We will fight for the final time when you come to assault our operations back at our headquarters, so go and free that Titan because it means nothing to you now" Askari pointed at him before tipping backwards and falling off the cliff from atop Dragon Island, disappearing out of sight

Mikekolt was furious as he risked his life just to be told that there was no point in freeing the Titan of this sub-region, this was frustrating to know since he was going to die by those Knife and Shield Brutes because they were stronger than what he could've been fighting; they had forced him into being saved by his half-brother more than once while he did the same when he was restrained. He sat down from the edge of the volcano they entered and wondered in his mind what the point was coming here, he was expecting to fight Askari and continue the cycle but because of the fact that Green Death wasn't his opponent; he felt the challenge fall apart. At least it's easier for him since there's no longer a group of actual Dragons to fight and for once he can kill something, the Crimson Death's scales had more of a grayish green with a crimson underbelly and spikes; being solitary and preferring to hunt by itself rather than with an army of smaller ones to bring it food, there's always a difference between the individuals but unlike Green Death this one is one of a kind with no other successor to take it's place

Emerging from above the lava came the mighty Crimson Death with no history, no past and no sparing mercy for this beast now that it was clear that the one he was expecting to face was alerted before hand. He just wants to keep this battle short since he's going to be out fighting alot more challenging Titan in the next sub-region, especially as the Crimson Death immediately lunged forward but Mikekolt fired off a round of Deathgripper Acid Flare Bombs into it's mouth; all of them detonating without a second thought as the Crimson Death's head exploded into guts before falling back into the lava to burn and rot away

This is one of the worst times that he's been lied to about and wondered if Drayko really did trust him, which was proven to be true as he began to talk to him about some things and what happened to Katetiburon:

"I know your disappointment about not fighting Green Death but while you were fighting the Guardian of the Forest, I alerted him about what the Dragonroot Company was up to and had him relocate elsewhere so that this island would never be touched again. Another reason is that the two of you brothers have fought enough since you would've been killed by the new Brutes wielding retractable knives and shields, it's time to get a move on as I've got someone new to help you; no Katetiburon this time since I regret to inform you that she's left to do her own things, it's just not worth falling in love with someone you don't really love after all. Lets get a move on, time's counting" Drayko told him about what happened to Katetiburon and hinted about a new ally of his going to help him out in the next sub-region

Mikekolt nodded and left his half-brother to meet up elsewhere in the Archipelago, the next battle is going to be much more exciting but dangerous as well. Just stay determined...

HTTYD

(A/N: You know there's something I want to tell you and it's about Knights of the Dragon Riders: War and Order, it's one of the most stressful stories of the trilogy I've ever written since the list of reasons is quite big really; chapters not being written, troubled history with reviewers and the main villain isn't as fun to write as previously. In spite of this I was just not prepared to write a continuation of the third story. It's not a unnecessary sequel because I've always told you that there's more to tell beyond Drayko's revenge on Stoick, it's just that the fourth story might as well be the weakest of the trilogy since there's not much to explore on the concept and it doesn't matter if the setting becomes irrelevant after Halloween; this is a story based around the theme and there's always next year so no complaining. This next one has a little more excitement involved but now it's restricted to Komodo Unit only, the main soldiers will return back in the third to final chapter. Enjoy)

Landing on the top of the seastack to rendezvous with whoever was joining him here in this sub-region, Mikekolt looked out into the areas that were swarming with Komodo Units just about everywhere since they're loaded up the ass with them. But just when they could not get enough of having vehicular weapons that were dangerous, now they've got their tanks built and developed; if they those dormant weapons ready then it's going to be absolutely hell on the Archipelago's tribes. Using the night vision on his binoculars he saw many of the Komodo Unit soldiers armed with various weapons which were all split up into various types, just so there's variety among them; even separating the swordsmen and arbalists as well into one group together to provide greater numbers when in a group. He never knew that Drayko was waiting atop of an vantage point which was a forward lunging round top edged platform, placed on top of an round diagonal half triangular ridge on bottom until he jumped off from behind; turning his back and covering himself when the time was right

The Barbarous Backcountries had slightly monolithic rocks of landmasses where seastacks in the matching heights were growing with trees that grew with golden and orange leaves, various jagged stacks also sprung upwards from the seas as the ice chunks of the Bewilderbeast was also able to be seen. Sunlight splintered into many rays that shined down onto the many of the avians who flew and glided through the air, of course this sub-region was not without a series of swaying rope bridges that could be considered a bit unstable for they're not used and walked upon for years; nevertheless still standing in the best condition that they can, nothing like the cyan blue ocean water below was enough to get some height fearing men afraid of what might happened to them. Finally, the sub-region was developed in a whole and clear blue haze that appeared as though night has come around; but was just a illusion among the evil that occupied the sub-region altogether, as some Speed Stingers might be around to ambush those who trespass to stop the plans of the Dragonroot Company

As Mikekolt fully understood how he was going to reach the next Titan of the sub-region, the Screaming Death he turned to find his ally had joined him; revealing himself to be Drayko it's only a matter of time before he would fight alongisde him again. He even gave him an add on for his crossbow that help him out in stealth: a silencer and suppressor that was shaped like a top half octagon that was horizontally split from the middle, connecting to the two barrels on his projectile weapon and being large enough to fire his bombs; best part about it is that this cannot ever lose it's effectiveness just like the rest of his weapons. Before coming here he's made a few modifications to his crossbow such as adding a retractable stock, to shove in and take out at will. Another modification was giving it higher stopping power and refining all of his arrows with some rubber for easy ricocheting to hit his targets, bouncing all around in his victim's vicinity until they pierced through the target's skin; because they're still lethal to kill. Mikekolt then proceeded to tell Drayko about what he's gathered from his lookout just now: "Did you see that tank out there? Now they're going overboard about the whole crisis that's going to end tonight, we are going to die from fighting that weapon head on; nothing much else to report to you except for the fact that they've just split the soldiers into separate types of them, swordsmen and arbarlists just so they can have the upperhand over me. Let's hear it, what have you got in mind for reaching the Screaming Death?" Mikekolt asked as Drayko told him this

"There's less stealth involved here unlike the previous sub-region as they're aware of what's transpired back at the Snarling Deserts, get ready to cut anything and everything at will with your sword and put those new ricochet arrows to great use there. I'll assume that the green laser sight breaks off into different directions from where you're aiming the Revenant's Talon II, since it's helping you out more than what you thought originally before when you believed it'll be risky and serve to let the others know where you're sniping them off one by one. The laser sight is too dim for them to detect and bright enough for you to see, have anything to ask before we get a move on?" Drayko asked him sensing that Mikekolt was curious about something that related to his abyss of death threats level hatred for Grimmel

"You're not going to like hearing this, it involves Viggo's Tentacles that he built himself and a pair of gauntlets with Deathgripper Venom serums acting as the claws on the fingertips. If he gets his hands on the two of those weapons but cut down the former to one to act like a tail for him to sting and inject the venom, along with wielding a crossbow like mine and a deadly scythe curved sword; what's your best and greatest strategy for dealing with his arsenal and human followers who have the same heavy plated Deathgripper scale armor as him?" He was not sure about asking him this question as it was just some foresight on what to do if he comes across him, but Drayko's blunt answer said it all

"Beat the living fuck out of him to a bloody pulp until both our hands are nothing but skeletal bones, it's the one true way to kill him and stop the Warlords by ending their reign of hunting and poaching the ones we love. I acknowledge that he's using information around himself to invent new tactics to drive the rest of the Dragons down to the edge of extinction, whatever he's got for human followers they're going to die as well; though if there was a name for the group I'd say the Acolytes of Grimmel would be the best thing to call them" Drayko gave his answer and called whatever human followers he would have to join him in his delusional actions towards the Dragons for the sake of saving mankind, when he's just doing it because of his need to destroy them all out of what he believes is better when no one asked for him; anyone who followed under his command are blind and must be spared with no mercy

"Then let it be settled that the Acolytes of Grimmel should not be left to live their lives here in the Archipelago any further as punishment for believing the false image of a world where those we love live together with us no more. Let's do this Drayko and thanks for helping me out at times when I wasn't feeling like myself" Mikekolt thanked him before moving on with his ally into the sub-region to fight the mass amounts of Komodo Unit forces taking over, with no presence of the Dragonroot Company found nor seen

Their first step into the territory was Frigga's Hearth which had nothing to report since they're more focused on dealing with the threats in the area first beforehand, immediately without a moment of hesitation to take their focus off from what they were doing as their enemies had taken no time in going into high alert about their presence: "Drayko and Castle spotted, full alert now!" A Komodo Unit soldier called out in the communicator box as the recieving end confirmed the request

"Understood, backup reinforcements are on their way to Frigga's Hearth. Cut off and surround the targets to stop them from getting away" The communicator box responded as the alarm is sounded, with all Komodo Unit forces focusing their attention on the landing riders; armed to fight the incoming swarms they have stationed here on this island

Like before Drayko and Mikekolt stood their ground together at each other's backs as both of the swordsmen as well as abralists came charging towards them, with the former jumping off from multiple places of the environment to slash against them and the latter firing arrows in their direction. Drayko swung his fiery sword Inferno against the swordsmen's tubes on their armor with a few heavy swings until they were cut in half, draining the suit of strength and in the process allowing him to kill the soldiers with ease. Mikekolt dodged to the side to avoid a downwards helm slash, retaliating with an flurry of horizontal swipes of his blade; eventually launching one into the air where he rapidly cut the unfortunate victim into pieces

Slicing an top half of a boulder where it slid and crushed the next one underneath to death, he threw a bomb towards the arbarlists to blow them out from their cover as Drayko burned them alive; the Knight then fired off his crossbow shield to take care of the incoming arbarlists who were jumping down from the balconies above their outposts, firing a restraining cable against their opponent's right arm to allow the unarmed Brute with seismic gauntlets and boots to take it's turn on him. Mikekolt countered another swordsmen's downward swing from the side and in the moment to spare slashed the soldier two times, he then targeted the Brute beating their leader to the ground and rescued Drayko by slicing through it's thigh

The Brute raised it's leg and attempted to stomp on Mikekolt who dashed to the side to avoid the attack, causing the earth below them to tremble with vibrations. Drayko ignited the both of his gauntlets to land a smackdown on the unarmed Brute which had him try to slug him on the face, only for him to launch himself over his shoulder and preform a bicycle kick towards his head which had him stagger away and fall onto it's back; killing the Brute by stabbing him with Inferno blade first. Drayko turned to stab another arbalist in the face with his fire sword before Mikekolt jumped into the air to fire a round of spreadfire arrows towards every one of their incoming opponents, though while some of the swordsmen blocked the firepower; this did not apply to the arbalists who were bombarded and killed without a moment to fire their full auto crossbows. It's here that the both of them immediately ran off away from the forces who chased them down, chasing them down with three IAWRs on their tails before having an heavy combat tank awaiting them at the end of their path where they could no longer run

The IAWR Jeeps drove up on the sides of both Drayko and Mikekolt respectively as the Knight leaned off to the left, shoulder charging into the vehicular weapon before leaping onto it and riding on the top of the roof; stabbing Inferno through as he vertically tore across to split it all in half. This allowed him to tear off the sides before jumping in to land a round of slashes on the gunners from inside, Mikekolt followed suit and targeted the driver who punched him in the face as that sent him leaning backwards; catching onto the handle on the outside to stop himself from falling out. The driver began to stomp repeatedly onto him until Drayko broke through the backseat gunner barrier, grabbing onto the driver's neck and strangling through all the way as he couldn't control the vehicular weapon any longer before drifting off to the right side of the pathway

The gunners on the right turned their weapons towards Drayko, to which Mikekolt slammed a Deathgripper Acid Flare Bomb that flattened itself onto the wall before jumping off from the resulting explosion; with Drayko leaping off to attack the gunner on top while his student got launched forward to the roof of the second vehicular weapon on the right. He caught on their rooftop and directly swung towards the doorway to kick the passengers outside as he landed, with the frontseat passenger swinging over to the gunner's seats on the sides; the interior is big enough for them to stand up and brawl inside. Mikekolt clashed against the swordsmen's high frequency tempered sword multiple times in the process, while Drayko took the gunner on the top and killed him without remorse

Mikekolt was sent flying backwards as the door behind him opened from the side and left his head hanging towards the moving floor, he tumbled onto his stomach and tried to stand back up but the Komodo Unit swordsmen took him by the back of his head; throwing his face down to the ground where his face near his forehead's upper hairline border once again ripped to a scorching burn, pebbles and dirt was making him bleed out from down his face. Being bent to a uncomfortable position, he was then stomped harder on the back of his head even more so repeatedly than before; increasing the pain on his face until he pushed up to throw him off as he launched himself off the floor to bring out his tomahawk, chopping his opponent's head and sending him to the other side although he wasn't dead just yet. He slammed his sword down onto his swordsmen opponent who held his defense into a power struggle, giving a heavy push to his opponent before parrying upwards and landing a roundhouse that the Komodo Unit swordsman flying back outside of the IAWR Jeep; tumbling on the ground before he was dead by the next passing of the trees in the sub-region. After Drayko dealt with the gunner on top by throwing him up into the air to slice him into a torrential rainfall of pieces that fell on the moving ground, Mikekolt took control of the IAWR Jeep where he crashed it afterwards off the cliff towards the floor; jumping off just as it crashed before running off to reach the Lost Summit. Where they were confronted by not only the Dragonroot Company general Tyree Treewalker, but the Komodo Unit's newly developed heavy tank designed to combat them both inside of an crater designed as an arena

This was the absolute heavily armored tank that dwarfed four single lines of MWBs as it was bigger in size and taller than most of whatever the hell the Komodo Unit had created for the purpose of combat and war. Having a pair of parallel tracks next to each other studded with a series of blunt and flat pyramid spikes lined all along the sides and in between, having four in total with two in the front and back on both the left and right sides. Armed to the bone with a line of fifteenth full auto crossbows aligned on the sides, large retractable razor blades which were diagonally going down towards the ground for sweeping their opponents off their feet. Frontal armaments included dual mounted flamethrowers, dual mounted sawblade cutters with the bottom ones aimed towards the ground to clear the path while the top cut the path free of any obstructions through dense environments and dual tank cannons that fired the deadly projectiles that was enough to blow something up from even a distance away. There was an gatling minigun that launched grenades through a revolving barrel on the left and right sides, one in front and one in the back for double the power; having a double pole connected flag that displayed their flag on the sides as well. On the four upper corners were the same and armored turrets that used dual miniguns for attacking what was in front of them as well as the sides, also having that diagonally downward plating on the sides for protection against bombings. On the top was a pair of massive and wide octagonal edged MRLs based off from the Russian TOS-1 Heavy Flamethrower tanks, with the same downward platings like before; giving off a green/yellow flame color whenever they launched their missiles that were made to split into many to create a heavy rainfall of missiles. With some of these having a spotlight on the top for looking for intruders in the night should any of their enemies attempt an aerial attack from above when their sight is limited in the nighttime. There was also a MRL right on the back for taking care of attacks on the rear as well as two pairs of boosters from the MWBs and IAWR Jeeps they had for extra boost to make them fast in combat as well to benefit their strength. Finally, there was an doorway inside to the giant tank right next to the flag; as the name of this overpowered weapon was the: "Komodo Heavy Arsenal War Tank (KHAW Tank)"

"You again..." Tyree Treewalker brought his war hammer out

"The bridge above the river did not hold the Komodo Unit and they did not hold me at your headquarters!" Mikekolt yelled as he brought his second sword out to deal with him

"This tank will not stand in front of me Tryee, it's going to fall with the Dragonroot Company branch along with you!" Drayko pointed Inferno towards him as Tyree began to leave

"Maeve's Buffalord it seems has taken pity on her enemies which is the reason you should not ever let a woman tame one like him as men such as us three always have the upperhand over women. But even you are blind to the truth" Tyree Treewalker walked off and stated his blatant sexism as he ordered the KHAW Heavy Arsenal Tank to target the two soldiers

"You've underestimate me and women alike for the last time Tyree, now you're about to see just how less merciful I'll be when this is where your grave will be after I'm through with you!" Mikekolt swung his sword off to the side while the warm wind in the night blew through his hair as if he was a Native American telling tales of his tribe

The KHAW Heavy Arsenal Tank fired it's dual cannons with the same missiles used for their rocket launchers to which the both of them jumped out of the way to avoid without a dead on hit against them. Drayko would fight this infernal machine of total warfare while Mikekolt went to deal with Tyree Treewalker, this is something that he needs to deal alone by himself

Drayko ran to the side of the KHAW Heavy Arsenal Tank whose retractable razor blades from the sides sprouted out as it boosted forward, jumping above to avoid the sweep attack and finding the boosters on the back of the vehicle. Inferno in his right hand and recieving aid from above by getting some Deathgripper Acid Flare Bombs down into his free left hand, projectiles that have become infamous in his student's arsenal; using them to throw it all directly into the boosters to destroy the vehicular weapon. The destruction coming from inside as well as the melting steaming acid coming from outside told him that they're all working out well, but this tank will take more than this to fully destroy this infernal machine of war

The armored gunners on the four corners targeted the Knight who threw another few more of Mikekolt's bombs towards the plated turrets in order to distract them, throwing them off in order to stand in front where the tank had then boosted towards him; jumping out of the way and having the tank crash into the wall where the ladder fell out to the ground. With this chance he jumped on as the ladder retracted back upwards, dropping off onto the side of the wall where he ran across avoiding the gunners on the sides; leaping onto the first turret on the top left corner and dropping through where he stabbed the soldier in the skull with his fiery blade. With a bomb in hand he slammed it against the floor and moved on through the tunnel to fire an arrow with his crossbow shield straight through the gunner's eye, stabbing through the soldier's eye as he fell to the ground; where he then stomped onto it's face to kill him. He kept on planting the bombs inside right on the floor

The soldiers who were manning the gunners on the sides all came rushing towards Drayko who ignited Inferno in his right hand and ran along the wall to kill one Komodo Unit soldier, revolving around to another's back before stabbing through it's chest; slashing down a third one before firing a series of arrows against the rest of them to which some of them blocked but others were shot, getting killed when he impaled the rest of his enemies with his fiery sword. Burning them alive in a smoking pile as planted the last of the bombs on the floor of where the armored turrets were, he broke into the main cockpit where he killed all of the gunners inside; although the main cannon gunner inside along with the pilot's seat was not seen anywhere inside, must've been in the upper floors

It doesn't matter to him any less as he found the doorway where he kicked down the door and dropped down from the exit, tumbling down from the ground before detonating the bombs to destroy the turrets. However he was then targeted by the MRLs right on the top where he launched a round of bombs towards the tank's armor, attempting to melt it down into it's skeletal frame; launching himself upwards with the grappling claw using his shield, before he landed and sprayed the Zippleback Smoke into the destroyed holes that were all exposed from that last attack. Igniting it with his flaming sword, he was blasted off and sent against the wall as he fell to the floor where the main cannons shot towards him; tumbling away just in time to come out unscathed

Drayko stood up from the ground and brought out two more bombs that Mikekolt had provided to him, looking at the twin mounted cannons on the front as well as the twin mounted miniguns on the upper sides with the gunners on the lower sides. He threw the bombs directly dead center into the cannons before walking away with the bombs rolling into the real main cockpit, just as the trigger fell to the ground the bombs detonated and blew up the KHAW Heavy Arsenal Tank with the pilot launched towards Drayko; who had jumped out of the way before landing

The surviving Komodo Unit soldier got back up to it's feet and began to swing it's sword to him, but Drayko had easily slammed a hard knuckled punch to it's face before he finally died when he fell to the ground. Looking up he saw Mikekolt dealing with Tyree until he threw him off and preformed an revolving jump kick against his face, this is when he had enough of this business and retreated off to the Screeching Woodlands: "Dammit, he got away!" Mikekolt angrily shouted

"The Screaming Death is just dead ahead, this is something that you can take on only with your best bud Rainserviper as he knows what it means to follow under the command of a raging Titan, who is born for every century that passes just when the egg's been laid by the mother of his species. I will help you in restraining the beast when the Titan calls forth his Exiled Dragons led by Auroara who happens to be a Windgnasher, be warned that the Titan is not as forgiving as your bud" Drayko warned him as Rainserviper got under Mikekolt's arm, with him mounting onto his back just as he got onto Toothless; taking off and leaving the smoking ruins of the KHAW Heavy Arsenal Tank out of commission, but not the line of the vehicular weapons as they're already just now starting to produce them all

Arriving at the Screeching Woodlands in the air tonight the boarded up cavern began to bang and rumble from within, Rainserviper growled when he sensed the Screaming Death coming and as soon as the boarded up entrance broke away to reveal the white serpentine red eyed beast of the Titan; roaring directly against Mikekolt just as Rainserviper had done the same against the beast. Drayko turned to face him and nodded as he moved on to take care of the Exiled Dragons that the Screaming Death called for aid

Firing a multiple series of fireballs against Mikekolt first seeing him as the threat he moved on to lunge at the teen, dodging the attack through flying downwards and moving in a circle around the beast in order to fire a Deathgripper Venom Serum Arrow into it's underbelly in the process; although this didn't seem to have a effect other than to slow it down and anger the Titan further. He decided that if he was going to subdue this Dragon then he'll have to use some lethal tactics even if this meant the Screaming Death will attack him after being cured

He stood up from atop of Rainserviper's back and went to run along his serpentine quill body before jumping off at the tip, and attacking the Screaming Death head on as he grabbed onto one of the quills on it's face; only for the beast to throw him up into the air and lunge upward towards him. He flipped over to the side and got his tomahawk, with a firm right hand grip. He chopped into the Screaming Death's side of it's mouth as he ran down with his tomahawk, keeping his grip as he was then sent flying away when the Titan flicked it's head towards the side; just as he shot his crossbow's grappling claw towards it's head before launching himself towards the left side of it's mouth, ripping his tomahawk's blade through down it's body and leaping off to the island when he landed back into Rainserviper's saddle just like that

But the Screaming Death was prepared for when he would attack again and delivered a direct quill adorned tail smack to his face, sending him falling to the islands below where the beast once again came in for the kill; with Mikekolt stabbing his sword into it the side of it's earlier scar wound on the side, roaring in agony as he swung himself up onto it's back. Now it's about time to end this as he slammed a bomb down, running along the Titan's tail all while he was cutting the Screaming Death's scales alongside it's back and jumping off to the ground

At that time the Screaming Death beat him to the land first before tunneling underground in the process, resurfacing as soon as Mikekolt was close to the ground to send him upwards as the Titan caught him in it's jaws; closing in on him as he stop himself from being swallowed and held it's powerful jaws apart. With his strength he swung his body out and kept it's jaws apart from each other with his sword, just as the Screaming Death used it's fangs to avoid it's gums from being stabbed. In the process Rainserviper came rushing forth and rammed into it's body to release him, springboarding off it's head backwards into a dodge before landing into the saddle once more where he bombarded the Titan with multiple rings of flames

Though the beast was understandably strong and endurable but nothing like this could keep him from firing the Revenant's Talon II's bombs against the Titan's body, before finally ending the battle with a shot of the cure into the Screaming Death's forehead; sending the beast into falling right towards one of the islands where Drayko whom after dealing with the Screaming Death's Exiled Dragons, caught him under Toothless' talons before flying to the closest island and landing to regroup with his leader

"The Screaming Death will recover from the Dragon Root poisoning that Tyree inflicted on the Titan, I cannot go with you any further from this point forward; the Titan Wings and hybrids as well as my people need me. Viggo awaits at the final sub-region where the Dragonroot Company has made it's last fort with the likes of Fuld the Fiend, he's become less unstable since you've made fun of him for how he looks and so he's resorting to using mass forces to fight for himself. Mikekolt, your destiny awaits!" Drayko told him as Mikekolt nodded and mounted onto Rainserviper, taking off into the air so that he can get prepared back at his lair and head off to the Tormentful Boglands

Although speaking of which he's going to need to remodel his new lair into being more spacious than before, seeing how far he's come and how far he's become too strained away from the usual Norse motif; now it's going to be about how he sees things thanks to his brown eyes that shined with independence. He can see it now it'll be more like a modern superhero lair but still ancient looking enough, as it's more spacious nowadays

There's nothing more for him to do here in the Barbarous Backcountries and although he hasn't used the Night Vision mode on his goggles, he'll still be able to use that and the Thermal Vision's night time mode when he reaches the final sub-region of his journey

* * *

Well that's the second half of the Uprising chapters as now we've got one more sub-region for Mikekolt to explore and destroy the Dragonroot Company once and for all, the reason for why Drayko got more action in this chapter than him was because it's been too long since I focused on him being the main protagonist and now that Mikekolt's story is coming to the end; I can get back to writing the fourth story down

Anyhow I have some new ideas for Grimmel the Grisly to make him apepar threatening as his tiffany blue eyes are full of hypocritical prejudice enough, but the fact that he's willing to kill and raze a entire village full of innocents as well as betraying people he's made an alliance to but in reality has no loyalty but to himself; it all makes sense that he wouldn't have anyone to work with together as he's more of a loner who prefers the company of his Deathgrippers

To make him more threatening I've decided to not only recreate his crossbow but also give him a scythe sword as well as a gauntlet based off the Scarecrow's glove from Arkham Knight, the sword is something I had the most trouble with based on it's appearance since I want it to be like a scythe and still be straight which is why I decided to go with a scimitar; also the fact that should be mentioned that is that I've decided to make it designed to fit himself for being the classical albeit sadistic and delusional kind of guy. Based off Count Dooku is that I've given him a curved handle as well as some bandoilers and a belt of Deathgripper Venom Serum Arrows on his chest, and some heavy plated in between Deathgripper Scale Armor; how does this sound to you? I want to know since it's been awhile since I actually posted something on this story

I originally had the idea about Grimmel having a group of followers called the Acolytes of Grimmel who would act as the riders of his Deathgrippers, but if I added them in then he would lose the purpose of having venom controlled Deathgrippers. The same applied to the fact that I actually wanted him to steal Viggo's technology to control tentacles on his back with his mind, except strip it down to one and act like a scorpion tail to inject his enemies with the venom; the reason for this is also the fact that they would lose their purpose to act like his pack of hunting dogs. So in total I actually drew pictures and came to think about making Grimmel overpowered but I didn't want to make him lose his characterization, one last thing is that I thought about giving him a beard to make him appear older; but I've decided not to give him too much of an beard so that he'll keep his youth and is not too stray too far and make a departure from his original appearance

That's all there is to say and if you have a problem with those ideas, then you can kiss my hair shavened barbed ass; give out what you want to say to me by reviewing what's on your mind on this story, I'd like to hear what you have to say about anything about my story


	24. The Guardians of Vanaheim

(A/N: This is the third to last chapter of the story as Mikekolt needs some time to end what was started by the Dragonroot Company, as mentioned before he's rennovated his new lair to be more spacious which was inspired by the first Arrowcave that Oliver Queen set up in the Pilot episode of the live action CWTV series. The rest of everything else has also been renovated and reconstructed, the lightsource as well has been changed to floodlights and there's more free space along with some pillars to add some confinement. Everything else was exactly what you can imagine it looking now, so get ready to see the final few chapters that tell Mikekolt's story which will soon end here; the newly renovated lair is where we'll begin this chapter here before we get into the action as Mikekolt's Insignia isn't working out well, which is why it's going to be changed again. Enjoy)

Mikekolt sat back from his tall wingback designed chair for comfort in front of his blacksmith bench as it's here that he was putting together his bombs, consisting of thick shells and their main vial of acid; connecting the wiring through the cables before he twisted the detonation rim to set it to active and whenever he pressed the button it would fully become active for him to detonate on impact. His new lair still has the same floor but was more expansive like the sewers underneath with a few square columns spread out far apart from the four corners of the drenched stone ground underneath. There were some horizontal bars in the front and behind the desks to ladders to access the upper floors. Having tall walls on the four corners of the long and wide hallway, with rays of sunlight peaking diagonally downward onto the main mission room he called it; the three desks acted like his upcoming plans he had in mind and a way to collect intel that Lethalruin gathered from his reconnaissance without being found

Not wanting to have his tomahawk be dangling from his hip throughout the entire time as it's become too much of an problem for him, he worked on his vambraces and locked it right into it's place underneath his arm; positioned upside down and revolving up to his right hand just like that so he wouldn't be disarmed and he can still wield it freely like it wasn't locked into place. He could even false out in dropping his weapon and still grab it to chop into someone's skull. Mikekolt took off his round belt buckle due to not figuring out what insignia will he be recognized by since he didn't think it'll be this hard, sheathing his knife in the upper wrist of his right arm since it's become his dominant weapon hand just like his armor used for raids. Inspired by Grimmel once again he's taken upon himself to create a fleur-de-lis styled dual ended hook for rappeling to hang from his belt, he assumed it was an rappeling hook since he's never seen him use it once at all. The third thing he's doing is recreating his thick belt pouches that hung from the bottom, being bigger with small diagonal edges on the bottom and wider than usual for extra space; also having some pouches on the outside front to keep in smaller things he finds, all protected through snap on buttons and dual belts on the outer face. For now he's got a square buckle on the front since he can't figure out an appropriate insignia that he could be recognized by, although he did have a idea of what it'll be

Mikekolt stood up from his blacksmith desk and got his equipment from the mission desk of his before mounting onto Rainserviper, flying through the exit tunnel as he dived right in the water; resurfacing back into the skies afterwards as he headed to the final sub-region of their journey. Fuld the Fiend was through being treated as if he wasn't a threat due to his look and the fact that he didn't look an actual threat, he had gathered lots of forces here with no need for the Komodo Unit as they've done nothing but proven to be incompetent whenever it was all coming to the ideal goal to stop him at once; unfortunately they heard his complaints and beat the hell out of him as they were not incompetent, they could easily destroy him as much as Drayko could do to them. Mikekolt reflected back on all of the times he waited for this day to come since it's been two years after Drago Bludvist was defeated, he's forgotten how to be a student in the School of Dragons but now he's come to be a walking armory of weapons. He created his equipment and earned some of them, but it all comes down to the very fact that he made a great depature from what he originally learned in his family: Weapon Adaption

However he's now grown to possess an formidable line of weapons for him to use so that's no longer necessary, even then he will grab another enemy's sword to axe and wield it as if it's his own; he was adept in his skills to judge which weapon he will and will not use under which one's going to serve him the best. Even Tiburonkolt had a taste of judgement like this and preferred his tomahawk over something common that an Viking would use, so it's not a whole lot different from what he's doing here. In the distance he saw that they were coming up ahead of the last region of the Archipelago, and it's here that he will be aided by one of their new allies; the former brother to the man he hated the most and former member of the Grimborn family, Viggo. He left his lair and headed out to the farthern southeast of where an evil purple haze began developing in the distance, knowing that there was far more afoot as from what he's known about the Dragonroot Company intel he's been given thanks to all his friends; including Katetiburon who has mysteriously decided to disappear now instead of later, there's going to be a reason for this when it all ends

Finally he reaches the final region that was the Tormentful Boglands where the seas were an murky deep peacock blue color while the presence of the Dragonroot Company was the near strongest as it's ever been. Titan Wings roamed the skies as they flew relentlessly enraged by the poisoning they've been injected with against their will, barques of the branch are docked in their respective places and soldiers were posted in not one but three outposts found on an few separate isles that were all close in the respective vacinities to the main one. Tanks were also in line for the defense like all the others before this one and some weapons from the all but fallen Bludvist's Army that was conquered by the hands of Drayko. Unfortunately the isles where they occupied the sub-region included the Vanaheim graveyard as well, but Maeve is not one to share the information to the others for she believed it would lose it's mystery if a tribe found out and told the others to lead a chain of information; so they will never tell the others about the island for as long as their branch remained. This was it and so it will be the end of the Titan Uprising as the Titans of their respective region was rallied up to begin the revolt against them, now there was just one more left for this to be finished. Finally, there was a developing purple haze in the sky where the sun was setting; being the ending where the madness may end at last and the evil begone from the shadows of the Archipelago

Landing on the vantage point that Drayko used when he previously came from the Barbarous Backcountries, he heard the sounds of climbing and scaling from the ledge of the wall in front of him; mechanical grabbing and pebbles of stone falling off were all heard as well. Tentacles that came in a pair both reached above the ground one at a time, before bringing their master up on the solid ground; Viggo Grimborn had them retract into his spinal cord attachment that was laid out on his back and brought out his dual swords while he came down to meet him in the process. "That look on your face tells me you miss your old lair in the east" Viggo recognized as Mikekolt responded

"I'm guess underground isn't my style regardless of the advantages" He explained as Viggo's upper right tentacle looked at his cheek and rubbed it, although he held it back as they were enough to have their own mind but nevertheless he controlled them at his own will

"Nevermind about that for now because you'll find what kind of hideout you're looking for in the future soon, Fuld the Fiend's using something new though it's not that impressive to say; it's more of a coward's way of fighting. He's got his hands on an Shellfire that commands this sub-region so don't be pissed off about fighting that Titan alone, I have more than your back: I've got the perfect place for your operations where there's an closed arena, overgrown and it's more of the ruins type of base since the Warlords have a similar looking one like that" Viggo explained and told him about not having to be left alone

"The Warlords, Drago Bludvist's Tribunal of Generals?" Mikekolt asked him for clarification

"Ragnar the Rock standing as the tallest of them but the most childish of the three, he acted as more of a fanboy looking up to that devil who thinks he can hunt the most feared and the most rare species of them all. Chaghatai Khan being the most reserved and standoff-like as it comes down to whenever he's around him but he doesn't fear him, neither his reputation nor his Deathgrippers especially when it comes to telling him that Drayko is one step closer to kill him soon in the future. Griselda the Grievous is the shortest but most hot tempered and very impatient as she not only does not tolerate the former's playfulness, but she wants Grimmel to have Toothless as soon as possible so that the new King of Dragons can gather them all into place and finish what Drago began. As soon as his death was heard by them, they couldn't be anymore bloodthirsty and hellbent to get the Night Fury on their hands at all costs; but Eret knows Grimmel and what he does in contrast to what Drayko thought previously about him in his former life he hates talking about, he does NOT make mistakes as he will stop at nothing to kill them all. Dishonorable enough to burn a village down and not even the children should survive the massacre with his Deathgrippers, razing it out of pure sadism and delusional acts of bringing so called justice to the men of this Archipelago" Viggo spoke with a hint of hatred in his voice, he's been hunting them all his life but even he wouldn't destroy villages to prove his point; instead he'll do just exactly what he threatens to do next

"I know Drayko will rise up to the challenge to kill him soon, he will never be without hope in that final battle if it does lead up to him being forced to confront his demons" Mikekolt looked into the distance and deeply thought with him breathing out, it was early to tell but it just felt like he knows it's going to happen. Viggo placed an arm on his shoulder and told him this next before moving on

"I have a word of advice for him if something happens to me when the day comes to finally destroy the Dragon Hunters tribe for good: Don't let your bond be broken because of someone standing between you and a woman he's fallen in love with after the loss of the first love, for once in your life think about each other's people; what you must do next for them. If they leave for this mythical told Hidden World that's supposed to be resting below the seas, the Dragons will not be gone forever as only you and everyone you've made allies with will be allowed to see them again because this Archipelago must learn how to live with them in peace. So says the man known as Death, the Destroyer of Bloodlines" Viggo concluded as Mikekolt understood and looked down on Tiburonkolt's Compass

"Drayko... I have nothing more to ask from you, let's get a move on" Mikekolt understood whom the title he was referring to before Viggo nodded, getting an move on through the sub-region to end the crisis once and for all

Their first destination in mind was the Blighted Bog due to the light reinforcements there as they want to start this off nice and easy, being the tactical villain he once was before Ryker's betrayal led him to begin this new path down for redemption; he's enjoying every second of it without having to feel like he's being forced to live on any conditions he has to agree to. A Dragonroot Company outpost was on the lookout for trespassers, and they've got the most of their poisoned victims with them chained to the ground; ready to be released and cause the most hellish chaos in the Archipelago for the Knights to deal with while they expand each of their operations elsewhere in the main and sub-regions. Mikekolt rode downward onto their outpost on the back of Rainserviper and crashed into the structures to tear them down, now as the incompetent soldiers compared to the Komodo Unit were all on full alert as they were scrambling to get into position to counter their attackers

Using his tentacles as both weapons to take on more than his enemies but to help his allies as well, Viggo slammed the Dragonroot Company soldiers both towards the ground and flying to the walls where the impact crushed their bones; grabbing another soldier where he was held closely to his face before he used both of his swords to execute him by decapitation. He then targeted a third hunter where this time he let his lower tentacles rapidly pound against their victim's bones on the sides where they began to bruise, slamming the hunter afterwards to the ground where the impact killed him. A few of the soldiers fired their arrows against him but thanks to his tentacles they were blocked as Talon charged towards them, electrocuting the group as a little distraction while Viggo ended this with a double sword throw that killed most of them and left a few wounded; that's when Mikekolt came in with his arms behind his back holding three of his Deathgripper Acid Flare Bombs behind him in between his fingers, though they were not as they seem to be

"You betrayed us Viggo because of him poisoning your mind, the Dragon Hunters will never falll by his hands for as long as we're here to bring the business Ignar Ingermand started back then. If you were still our leader we'd would've killed him by now!" A soldier shouted at him to whom Viggo remained silent, giving Mikekolt the nod to kill them

"Then how about you go to hell with Ryker and Grashunov dragging you down to it's depths, oh and how about while you're at it... dodge this!" Mikekolt threw two of his Deathgripper Acid Flare Bombs towards the survivors. but instead of detonating right then and there... suddenly they broke out of their hollow shells and became spinning blades headed directly towards them

"Oh hell/Oh great/I hated those bombs before and now this, what next?" Came the reactions from the surviving Dragonroot Company soldiers upon seeing the new variation of what has become his most infamous projectiles according to the rumors spread about like wildfire in their waters

Tinkering about with his Deathgripper Acid Flare Bombs made him create two variations that although both of them involved blades, the two were not the same. The first one broke out of it's shell before revealing it's true appearance. Both halves on the top and bottom looked the same like the rims that were given a ringed trapezoid shaped crater, the center sported two medium sized cylinders stacked on top of each other; having dual fanged scimitar like blades on both the left and right sides as the top to bottom went the opposite sides. They both spun fast and deadly towards the victims, maneuvering through unbreakble objects in their path while cutting through anything that blocks them like wires for example. If they don't hit their targets then they will return back in order to slice their victims to ribbons, diverting away should they dodge the attack; as the discs on the top to bottom were flat just to be clear. The second variation had long bladed dual wings on the top to bottom closely spaced together in the large cylinder in the center of the homing bat like weapon, with the top and bottom of the discs now having a small vertical edge on both of them; also having two smaller cylinders on the upper and lower discs. Like before it was sharp and deadly but unlike the previous one where it acted like spinning blades, this one chases the victim and attempts to cut whoever is being pursued off. Stabbing into their skin painfully and even cutting through anything in it's path like before, maneuvering through obstacles to keep the chase on until they're blown up by any opposing weapons the victim fights back with. The wings for this one happened to use a new weapon he's designed specially for Drayko known as the Returnerwing, a deadly and in the process sharp boomerang like weapon meant to replace the crescent blades he is always using since he switched to them as arrows will do no good anymore for him. Finally, these are in the same shape as the bombs but are kept as separate weapons; when melting the flesh as well as blood and bones off an victim is just not enough at times

The spinning razor bladed projectiles were coming in fast as the survivors jumped into the air in order to spin diagonally in place to avoid the weapons, which veered off to the sides; they would then return to cut their pieces of flesh as well as stab through their bodies which some of them had fallen victim to, collapsing to the floor dead as few of them dared to counter the swarm of them left; swinging a sword against two of them first before the third one that got them from behind struck them on the arm. They yelled in pain and grasped their arms as the soldiers looked up and saw an incoming one from the front, as well as one from the back; the soldiers tried their best to bend down to have them both collide harmlessly but failed when their spinal cords cracked and snapped from the impact of their beatings. Not only did they collide in spite of everything else considered, but they were also stabbed on both sides of their skulls as well as decapitated their heads to send them flying off from their severed necks. Without any other interruptions as this outpost was now bursting into flames, the heroes moved onwards to the next area of this sub-region (A/N: FYI these split into three when a single one is thrown so this serves as inspiration to what Mikekolt's working on for Drayko: the Returnerwing as they split into three of the same projectiles whenever thrown like that one disc weapon from Batman '98 on the NES, if you've actually played the game then you would know what I'm saying here)

Viggo was beginning to suspect something about Mikekolt as nothing indicated that he was a Owl Gut Tribe warrior but instead someone from a specific tribe that's been abandoned since the fall of the kingdom that Tiburonkolt was involved with. Thus without keeping anything to himself he asked him of this question thanks to the arsenal he's either built or taken as his, it was clear to him that he no longer requires Weapon Adaption as it was meant to train him in whatever weapons he decides it's best for him to take up as his own. "Are you a direct prince of the former Lupineraider Brotherhood Tribunal? In my words a fancier way of saying tribe, sounds similar to that word so why not give it another meaning beyond just a court to deal with specific situations" Viggo asked Mikekolt as he thought to himself

"Tell me what they were like according to the history you've indulged yourself in, I'm no prince that's for sure" Mikekolt felt the name being familar to him but just couldn't put a finger on it

"Their chief and founder happened to be the ancestor you favor so much" Viggo started to tell him

"Tiburonkolt" Mikekolt spoke his ancestor's name out

"After the fall of Merciless he's moved on to create his own tribe acting not like a everyday man clan but as a PMC (Private Military Company) Tribe consisting of mercenaries from the others who were exiled out of betrayal by the ones they called their families thanks to the now abolished Viking Law that served as corruption in the Archipelago back then. He's just building a nation for warriors who will fight and will not stop fighting until their final breath, they're also known for breaking tradition for appearing as mostly Italians with a few Africans on their side being treated no different from themselves because they're all one in the same" Viggo explained the history and the people

"Not acting above one another is the kind of tribe I'd feel like I actually belong in" Mikekolt had grown to believe that he's not comfortable in living with the Owl Gut Tribe, feeling like there was something not right at all going on

"There will be more to say about Tiburonkolt's Tribe he formed after the crowning of the King of the Barbaric Tribes, for now we have a sub-region ahead of us to liberate from our enemy. I reason I asked you was because they created weapons just like yours" Viggo gestured ahead of them as he and Mikekolt moved on to the next area

HTTYD

The second area they trekked through was the Restless Hallows where the Cavern Crasher is making a home for itself since it was known to force others out of their nest, being a winding cavern hideaway for the species who doesn't like staying in the same place for too long so at least there's that; the Dragonroot Company had imprisoned the species inside of their cages and built a campsite due to the narrow space of these caves

Mikekolt decided to make quick work of them by flipping his tomahawk into his hand and spinning about against them, having their necks be sliced as well as severed off like stacked pebbles from smallest to largest; they never stood a chance against him. As the soldiers began to retreat deeper into the cave to get the hell out of his way, Mikekolt brought out another of his Deathgripper Acid Flare Bomb as it broke out of the hollowed shell before chasing the targets; throwing a few more towards their way as they were chased deeply through the caverns until the echoing screams of cuts and slashes on their skin as well as stabs into their bodies filled the tunnels

"Returnerwing's the name of the weapon you're planning to give Drayko huh, then we might as well give those razor bat like projectiles a name; going try calling them: Pursuerwings as in the event that it's based off the name of those bat shaped blades, they are chasing the victim and will cut as well as slash and stab them until they're dead. So why not call it a Pursuerwing after all? Chaserwing doesn't work out as well, not fancy sounding enough" Viggo suggested as his four tentacles looked at Mikekolt, with Talon agreeing with the name

"I'd be happy to make some of the Pursuerwings you call them for you as part of your arsenal" Mikekolt nodded and offered, but Viggo declined for now as he explained his reason

"I mostly rely on my electrical blades but I'm going to have to ask you to keep that offer up as long as you can, they'll serve to be a perfect projectile against some incoming groups as they can cut through flesh well. I don't need a lot of weapons to go up against my enemies, but I'll not hesitate espeically when it's the Komodo Unit that needs to be killed" Viggo sheathed his blades on his back for now as he mounted Talon and left the caverns, seeing the buisness the two of them they have here is concluded with Mikekolt following ahead

The third outpost had stronger reinforcement in the Windswept Ruins which is exactly what it says in the name with some blowing gusts in the swamp mangrove flooded structures that were rotting and eroding away thanks to the tests of time. Viggo wasted no time in planning out the next move while Mikekolt looked ahead with his binoculars, zooming in to count out the number of soldiers patrolling through the outpost; confirming the number as being more than what they've previously fought before. Nothing like a new styled beating to drive these soldiers out of the sub-region for good permenantly. Mikekolt flipped his binoculars back up just as Viggo looked ahead before nodding to his ally, heading out to their outpost right away with no delay in the journey that was coming to a end at last

"Nothing like a few Pursuerwings to throw that'll send them scrambling to pull their shit back together, espeically when they're getting chased around" Mikekolt brought out another one of his Pursuerwings with the wide winged blades as Viggo began to tell him

"Now that I've seen all three of your Acid Flare Bombs, it's best for me to say that I've got one more name for the spinning blades variation: Razorjacks due to the blades being sharp as the wings of a Timberjack, makes all the sense worthwhile afterall. Best we start referring to that from now on, Pursuerwing on the otherhand is for the ones that chase the intended target; as soon as that's out of our way we'll continue onward" Viggo thought for a moment before he concluded that it was best to give a separate name to the two variations of his bombs

"Love the name for the spinning blades, now I'm feeling special" Mikekolt agreed on naming the spinning scimitar blade Pursuerwings, Razorjacks as it provides him a better way to keep track of what variant he's going to be using

"More like OVERPOWERED with the arsenal you're armed to the bone with" Viggo emphasized the term because he's a walking armory that'll be targeted by the Komodo Unit for inspirations for new weapons from the Dragon Marauders

The assault began as Mikekolt bombarded the Dragonroot Company outpost with a load of his Deathgripper Acid Flare Bombs in a rain of burning and melting explosions that had the really incompetent soldiers scream out for mercy. Viggo had his share of tearing them apart with an few extra hands on his back, grabbing two at a time with all four of his tentacles and ripping a bunch of new assholes through their chests. Brutally ripping out three of the soldier's hearts out all at once before smacking them all away against the walls where the impact was not the killer this time around, it was when he crushed all three hearts as blood gushed onto Viggo's face as one of his tentacles wiped it away from him gently and softly. Killing the traitors of his men never felt so good before and perhaps this is the perks of being an ally to Drayko, being an adversary to him was daunting before but being an ally meant that his game was about to reach new ways of entertainment all by allying himself to his former nemesis

However by that time was when Viggo after tearing down half of the outpost he had found a concoction experiment that was happening to be brewed by the soldiers with their leader's words about Fuld the Fiend being a master of elixirs ringing true. He could not begin to think of what elements they were using to blend it all into a serum of rage, used to chemically bind and restrain the Titan Wings under their control before releasing them to cause chaos in their home; attacking the ten regions altogether. Without a second to spare he began to slaughter them ruthlessly apart without mercy, one of them was going to give him answers on what in hell's name was exactly the concoction made of. He left very few survivors at his grasp and as for each act of defiance was shown against him, one survivor was ripped apart as he'll not cease his rampage until he finds out what is the key that Maeve's Buffalord holds

Not taking a lot more risks then they've made the surviving soldiers that have been cut down to few left have surrendered to his cold-blooded nature in interrogation, they would now tell him everything about what their leader Maeve meant in her words. The concoction of what is being brewed in their experiments was higher than normal doses of Dragon Root, higher than what the hunters used but thanks to her Buffalord and discovering about the opposite effects although rare at times may have on their Titan Wings; they've added in her Buffalord's Saliva and tested it out which worked exceeding in their desires just as they've planned it out. The Dragonroot Company had since used this horrifying chemical to invoke the wrath of the evil, but innocent beasts out onto the Archipelago to reign chaos on various points of the regions; the thought of having Talon be infected under the influence of the toxin enraged him to the point of killing three of the survivors as the rest explained about Maeve's motivation, though this was pointless to him as there was nothing new for him to know about what she didn't tell Mikekolt already. Taking out a Deathgripper Acid Flare Bomb that he snuck from him when he wasn't looking, he threw it directly towards the rooftop and detonated it; with Talon firing off a stream of lightning that further caused the collapse of the foundation as they both left, the survivors of the Dragonroot Company were left to a crushing death and the process to a halt

As soon as Viggo and Talon exited the ruins of the outpost, Mikekolt approached him as the voice of Drayko was heard but could not be seen as he began to speak to them both from a hidden place in the shadows: "I've heard everything as Lethalruin told me thanks to training him on recon from the interrogation of yours Viggo, this is even worse than what I originally thought as I was certain that the Deathgripper venom had a helping hand in this; Maeve will fall before Draconia dies with me. Fuld is up ahead, get that Shellfire free of the toxin now before they can use the Titan to cause even more chaos than we have enough of here"

Now understanding the extra element added to the Dragon Root to enrage all Titans in each of the ten regions, Mikekolt's inner anger was beginning to rise deep inside of him as he gave out a nod in response and moved on; waiting to deal with Fuld the Fiend so that he can finally attack their headquarters to put a end to the crisis and threat they're posing. Seeing that their enemies would target the Isle of Vanaheim as it's the Defender of the Wing's most sacred of burial grounds, it is where the former Great Protector rests when the time to painlessly rest to the afterlife comes; and the Dragon Hunters have been attempting to reveal the location but were always stopped as any information that was written was burned, if Hiccup was still himself it would be for a good reason as he insists no human should ever know about these burial grounds. However he would also insist that they have no business intruding here like the Hidden World, that's why he's never developed a rivalry against him and his ideas since he's got better ones and to himself he's more than what the Vikings are; the moment when he goes his own path is the moment he and Hiccup get into a fight, that is the reason why he doesn't hang out with him and why he prefers Drayko over him

The final destination was just up ahead of them now as the sight of seeing the once glorious burial grounds known as the Isle of Vanaheim was shattered base albeit a small one built on it's sacred tombs. Vanaheim had peaks and plateaus of lightly tanned rocks to grass and trees that grew with fruit native to this island, surrounded by spires of ice and jagged coastlines all around. The tombs of the Dragons who come to live out their days here are organized by their species, tended to by the guardian Sentinels who defend the elder aged and the fatal ill. From afar the topography was like that of a Bewilderbeast who has rotted away for centuries, even the thought of having the deceased great White King may have once been considered to now be resting here. Under the jagged coastline of the sea was the final resting of the Luminous Krayfins filled with seaweed, giant clams and some crabs who made their home here. Having a extremely high mountain peak on it, this is where the Sentinel known as the Silent Knight made it's lair here. Finally, this was going to be the last time that the Dragonroot Company ever attacks the Archipelago and attempts to crush Draconia under their grasp; because they'll have to deal with him first

"Let me attack and land the direct strike on the base, I assure that the tombs will not be destroyed during our little skirmish to drive them out of here for good; they will not be giving the knowledge of Vanaheim's existence to the Dragon Hunters. I'll join you when Fuld gets all desperate since he knows he's close to defeat" Viggo told Mikekolt as he nodded

"Leave no Dragonroot Company soldier alive, Viggo" Mikekolt responded back as the former chief of the now rogue tribe leaped off from the back of his most trusted Skrill, Talon whose loyalty to him did not go ignored allowed him to follow the chief down to join him in battle

Fuld the Fiend alerted his soldiers up in the sky and ordered them to attack knowing that the two of them were coming for him, he wasn't going to let them defeat him but they also have something on their hands that the two of them were going to give back to the branch to help the tribe who was weakened because of Drayko. Their tanks aimed up and fired away at their targets whom for Viggo was held onto by Talon while MIkekolt used his shield to block at the missiles. Though he wishes he could throw it more easily and that's why he's going to make it shift into a more rounder disc shape, but return back to it's normal shape when he's not using it for offense

Viggo slammed down to the ground as his four tentacles extended outwards before spinning to sweep the attacking soldiers off from the floor, smacking them all away in the process and impaling through their stomachs thanks to the center spikes sprouting out. Looking at all four walls of the base they've built here, he slammed all four of his tentacles to them and ripped down the foundations inside; he was going to bring down the house for this base. Mikekolt on the other hand brought out his Phoenixripper to burn down some waves of soldiers, the feeling of wielding his flaming sword after a long absence felt spetacular when he slashed through their torsos and stabbed through their tri-spike helmet wearing skulls

Flipping his Phoenixripper into a reverse grip he pressed down onto the lever and released a deadly but thick flare from the pommel that set more than a group of soldiers burning alive in the process, he even threw a few Razorjacks against a few of them to add in to the fiery chaos that was being caused by him. A few of his Dragons joined in their master's fight against many of the waves that were coming non-stop, but he couldn't care less considering that he fought an army of Dragon Marauders in one of their strongholds that attacked their home and forced Axethor into acting like a moronic jackass

While Talon and Frynir joined forces to create one hell of a blasting stream of lightning with the thunder forming all around their scales, both of their riders took on the final wave of the soldiers posted on this small base that was going to collapse. Viggo grabbed Mikekolt with his tentacles and launched him directly into the incoming group where he began to brutally chop and dig his tomahawk deeply into their flesh and bone. In return he threw some bombs over to his ally who took the offer, throwing a flurry of them against their attackers who melted to the ground; even using a few of them with a strategy in mind. After ripping an soldier's spinal cord out and throwing the dead corpse towards the large group, he held the bomb in hand as Viggo added to the electricity with his twin swords; infusing the bomb and throwing it against the final group who went out with a deadly explosion that not only melted their skin but also fried them to the bones that also turned to ashes. Mikekolt preformed the finishing blow and did just that with the help of Rainserviper who reemerged from the ground, tearing down the house once and for all

Just then the Shellfire began to rise from the water with Fuld the Fiend standing on the back of the Titan Wing, maroon scales with a gold horn and all. Angrier than usual as although the species of such beasts would tend to escape fights as well as avoid struggles, that is what led it to be captured as well as easily exploited by men like Ryker in their war against the Knights and allow their natural enemies the Submarippers to emerge victorious. Expelling red algae from their gills upon seeing that they were threatened by the group of heroes before them, that algae was enough to blind and have their attackers fall ill temporarily. "You have the made the final mistake by challenging us, the Dragonroot Company who will see your failed dreams be crushed before your eyes!" Fuld declared as Mikekolt taunted back

"A real warrior of the Dragon Hunters does not hide behind the back of an Titan!" Mikekolt proclaimed

"Leave the seas and face us coward!" Viggo added in

"You have made a mockery out of the way I look for the last time, Maeve the Matron of Dragons will see you dead for betraying the Dragon Hunters and for interfering in our matters!" Fuld the Fiend raised his spear and ordered the Shellfire to attack by firing it's long range lethal plasma charge that a thick smoking trail from behind, with a plasma blue spiral on the bottom while the cannonball sized projectile looked like a rocky but molten lava ball that was given a sky cyan to plasma blue color

Mikekolt stood his ground and angrily growled at Fuld the Fiend just when the plasma charge was coming closer, Rainserviper alongside the rest of his team all jumped in front of him and shield him from the blasting impact; the plasma charge hit the island which had the Sentinels alerted by this sudden disturbance. The Sentinels remained like statues when their enemies built their small base on this island, though their plan was to take them off guard and attack when their defenses were down; now's the time to aid the heroes who've come to continue preserving the sacredness of the Isle of Vanaheim

Viggo's tentacles grasped the ground before raising their master into the air and rearing back to the opposite side, ultimately throwing him over to the Shellfire whose Grim Dragons led by the lone docile Sentinel known as Cinder prepared to attack and guard their Titan leader by taking out the two heroes; but the fight was called off when the other Sentinels started their attack on them firsthand

Mikekolt mounted onto Rainserviper and stood atop his quill adorned back like a snowboard, gliding towards the Titan in the distance close to the shoreline before jumping off; landing on the back of this depth lurking beast with a shockwave upon his impact. Mikekolt targeted the general responsible and attacked Fuld with his sword, whom the disgruntled hunter blocked with his spear; throwing him off to the side and lunging forwards as his stab was stopped by his tusked shield, seeing that the Shellfire had suffered enough by the general of this region and he will not see another Titan get harmed because of them. On his back he launched Fuld off to the other side where Viggo grabbed him by the neck, only to be struck by pathetic little punches from the scrawny hunter which does not amuse him in the slightest

Fuld then landed a nasty blow against Viggo's scarred left cheek which caused some burns to start with no pun intended flaring up just now, but this mistake would not go unpunished as his tentacles grabbed him by both sides of his head; raising him up in the air and beginning his torture by pounding him to the ground repeatedly until he would sooner or later break free from their crushing grip. Attempting to foolishly attack his tentacles which will and of course can kill him, Mikekolt swiped his sword against his back in a flurry of swings that is enough to draw bits of blood from his spinal cord; grabbing him from the back and without mercy shove his head into the seawater where the Shellfire was trying it's best to escape from this fight that was happening

The Titan was just not simply brave enough to try and stop the chaos that erupted between the two warring factions, though if he chose a side; then let it be the Knights as they're the ones who've helped them out more than enough times, it's a debt that's going to be repaid in the blood of the Dragon Hunters. Too bad that they aren't cursed by Aztec Treasure from the likes of Cortes but even then, the Aztec Empire lives on thanks to the survivors of that horrible conquest

The sudden shake off from the Shellfire allowed Fuld to escape his drowning torture and thus have him get revenge on Mikekolt by latching onto his throat, strangling him with his thin like cigarette arms; getting him down to the ground as he held his spear ready to stab him right in the throat for his constant taunts about how he was inferior in terms of appearance from the other hunters. However he broke free when he landed a kick in his ass, getting back up in the process where Fuld landed a flying double kick to his face; one of Viggo's tentacles waited for him to run close to Mikekolt long enough and when he did, he flipped him over and slammed two of them against his chest hard where a yelp of pain was heard

Phoenixripper in hand he threw the flaming blade down as once again Fuld blocked the near fatal blow with his spear, an act like that where he will not make the same mistake twice. He wanted to end this battle right here and right now even as the Shellfire was fully consumed by the catastrophic and in other terms, disastrous concoction that would send the Archipelago into a burning inferno as that's what the Dragonroot Company can see now in their eyes

Mikekolt threw Viggo another bomb to him that was laced with the antidote for their horrific concoction that they've brewed in the dark, strong enough to heal even the most highest and the most poisonous doses of such evil to chemically restraint their will to serve their masters. He came traversed upon the body of the Shellfire who was struggling against the vial that had control over him, firing plasma charges up into the air where they landed down back onto the battleground that they were on. Mikekolt took advantage of this by using Fuld to shield their rainfall of boulder sized projectiles that would kill the average warrior, inflicting deep cuts to serious electrical burns on his skin; due to his scrawny stature unlike Hiccup who can survive whatever is thrown at him, Fuld did not take this beating well and was starting to fade in and out of conciousness.

Viggo used this time to jump overhead from the Titan's forehead and as his tentacles latched onto it's horns, he threw himself into the mouth and with the bomb in his hand; fired it down it's throat where it soon detonated afterwards. He catapulted himself out of the Titan's mouth and was redirected by Talon who threw him back into the game that was about to conclude according to him

The detonation caused so much pain for the Shellfire to submerge itself before leaping into the air as our heroes were both thrown off back onto the Isle of Vanaheim's guarded shores, however after Mikekolt had viciously slashed against Fuld's chest with his second sword that spilled out deadly amounts of blood on the sands; he started to limp away from the attackers, going back to join the others back at their headquarters. But Mikekolt aimed his crossbow and mercilessly shot him in the left leg multiple times to ensure that he would not escape, falling to the ground and grunting in frustration. "ARRGHH dammit! My leg!"

Fuld the Fiend crawled and limped on the ground to escape from the two heroes but could go no further as Mikekolt walked up to him, kicking him on the side and flipping him over where he crawled backwards up against a rock where his head rested. It was then he began to beg in mercy and remind him that he's not allowed to kill someone who is unarmed, being that it's a very dishonorable action that would not sit well with Drayko nor his tribe. "You can't... I... I'm unarmed..." Mikekolt aimed the Revenant's Talon II towards his throat as this wasn't himself anymore, just his evil shadow who was waiting to finally come out from hiding after a long absence

"Kill me now and your honor will be as ruined and cursed by the people of your name just as I am in the Dragonroot Company!" Fuld the Fiend screamed out at him

Mikekolt was through listening to the scrawny general who was disrespected by his enemies and shoved the dual fire crossbow into his mouth, loaded with a specially designed projectile that was alloy casted but was also smaller; deadlier than normal and could pierce through the human flesh as well as their organs without being stopped. "This... is for Frynir" He fired and shot his Revenant's Talon II as blood splattered and splintered across his face, turning into a darkblood red with hand smears of salamander and papaya to basketball orange; his frosty filled breath came out through his nose as he turned and walked off, leaving the dead corpse of Fuld the Fiend to rot on the shores of Vanaheim now that it's sacredness was protected by them once more

"Are you in love with her, Mikekolt?" Viggo asked as he could tell about the hint that he gave, but also figuring out after a moment that voice was his real one; sounding older than what he appears to look and says about his age, being two years younger than Drayko

"After being tortured by her for months about information I refuse to give? Yes because I'm a fucked up bastard who's insane in the membrane, but now that one of the generals are gone and taken down; consider this a sudden change in topic: I'll be coming over to your new lair since I haven't forgotten about what what you said about finding something that's suitable for my headquarters considering the fact that I've outgrown my former lair at the Whispering Caribbean. I'll still visit the place every now and then as I'm using it as my resort" Mikekolt responded

"The place I mentioned before is just eight miles from the Whispering Caribbean resort you call it, this will only take seven to three hours if you're riding atop an friend like this" Viggo stroked Talon's head as he continued on: "Come with me then, Drayko knows about what's happened here since he's bound to be watching from the shadows; I understand well that you've got the perfect plan to attack their headquarters but by then, the Dragon Hunters would no longer require their help now that they've got a boost in their arrows"

"I will but there is one last thing for me to say: how the hell did you tame a Shellfire for the infamous Shellfire Project?" Mikekolt asked him as Viggo responded immediately

"Hard shell it has, couldn't know the presence of the Dragon Hunters before it was too late; having no neck does not help the Shellfire either. I'm also wanting to forget about my time in leading the tribe before that traitorous brother of mine snatched control away from me, that is why I don't talk about my experiences in both first and third person" Viggo stated at the end as they mounted their Dragons and flew out to the horizon of the sub-region

As the Sentinels returned to their island whose sacredness was guarded once again with the aid of the Knights and the former adversary Viggo Grimborn, the victims who were both dead ill and ready to live out the rest of their age out here looked on. Not even the Shellfire could resist looking out to see the once leader of the infamous Shellfire Project turn to their cause, a sudden change from him made them wonder if there are more villains to come turn to their cause; because they know that they haven't seen the last of him just yet. This was no trick of his and if he did change for the better, then the Knights have a valuable ally on their hands; especially after he was presumed to be dead since his disappearance

Nevetheless, it's a change that was expected from him as Ryker grew ever so impatient and it was all because of his first meeting with Drayko following the rescue of Stormfly that day...


	25. Prologue to the End

(A/N: A little intermission between the previous and the final chapter right here as I've given Mikekolt a redesign to look like what he'll appear from now on. This will serve to fix up some things here like having a new lair, learning about this tribe that his ancestor formed back then and finally discovering the insignia for him to use. Not to mention I've decided to have him in the meantime work on some new inventions that I've been waiting to experiment with for an long while. Plus I've got him building a new set of Dragon Scale Armor as his previous one can not longer provide him defense anymore, the reason why is because look at him now; he's an late teenager to adult and that's not something that can still be worn due to how it does not look good nowadays. That's all I have to say really but here's one more thing: if you love the black suit from Spider-Man 3, then you'll love what Mikekolt's experimenting with right here. Enjoy)

Back at Viggo's headquarters where he faked his death as the Dragon Hunters believe that he is dead, the man of the hour was informing Mikekolt about the abandoned base of Bludvist's generals who called themselves the Warlords; there was no reasoning behind it but if one is to guess then it would be due to the presence of an alpha nearby should they attempt to try and attack it directly head on which would be suicide. Nothing's cleared up but one thing is for sure indeed, he just got his hands on something new for him to find and what a surprise it'll be because although it's once again set underground; the area did turn into a overgrown mangrove swamp and it still retains it's previous identity as a former base for the Warlords as nothing was moved before leaving it abandoned. After being given the location of the base, he bid Viggo a farewell and thanked him for telling him about the tribe he mentioned before; having built weapons like him as well as infernal machines that can trap thanks to gathering a load of knowledge from the Dragon Trappers back then. Mikekolt looked different as of this time since he's aged after some time

Mikekolt now had longer bangs on his front face and sides of his head that curved downward before hooking upwards slightly, with a thicker mustache and longer quill adorned beard also on his face; the upper part of his hair was swept back into a line of backward quills on the top and bottom of the back of his hair as well, even on the sides. Shoulder guards that were detailed in having the silver beads and wire pattern that could be found on anything in the Norse Age, it's sides had two rearing steeds and the middle had a Leviatharon in the center. The crest of the Lupineraider Brotherhood Tribunal tribe would now act like his main insignia on his rectangular square shaped belt buckle with diagonal edges on the corners, though the appearance did look a little filthy which can be wiped away anytime but he's got a lair to set up now; no time for distractions. Not only sporting very dark undereye shadows on his face but also having a dark tycoon and spledor gold color to his skin, with a thicker split mullet that went down to the second halfway point down his spinal cord that was above the main center. He had dual upward slanted scars that went diagonally downward with curved harpoon like barbs on the ends, longer whiskers on the left and right side of his growing mustache as well as a longer soul patch underneath his lower lip. He even had his very own chestplate for once that looked ceremonial when it came to appearances, here is what it looked like:

His chestplate took many inspirations from the armor once worn by the Champion of the Owl Gut so there's of course going to be differences from the main armor that it's based on. With his upperchest having some hurstwic beads and wire patterns with not only Leviatharons as well as the twin headed foxes from the crest on both the left to right sides, there were also some rearing steeds that went farthermost as the middle was in the second and the former was curving towards the center like it was about to attack just like a king cobra. Two cutlass swords were on the bottom and pointed away from each other having ripped and tattered flags hanging on upper ends where they were near the tip but not quite. A downwards split arrow was in the lower middle as two inverted right angled scalene triangle were on the top, having a diagonally beaked downward border that went straight before going upwards and of course forwards again on both the top to bottom; studded with two pyramid spikes on both the left and right while three were in the middle, scales were found in between to fill up the extra space as well. Also having dual belts on the front for added flair, edged sleeves that all went outwards and down before curving inwards and going down again; going inwards again on both sides just like that. The collar was the same like before on his Bravo armor and jacket so nothing is changed there. Finally, the color scheme was all captured including the color of his mask as well that had a few engraved Dragonese runes for definite flair

On the back of Rainserviper he looked at their map together and followed the path exactly as it was drawn in front of him, being closer to their old home but nowhere near close to enemy territories which was a good thing. Sooner or later they were closing the distance between an island they're approaching and themselves, this might be the base that he told him about and it sure fits the exact description of what he's looking for to feel at home: overgrown swamp, a mangrove and abandoned ruins of a base that was once occupied by powerful forces. Perfect as although he speculated that he might've not been suitable for underground, this will be of no exception to him as he will make it the best looking lair for his further operations of both his and his team's comfort to make themselves at home here

Loaded with structures that oh boy really wanted them to know that it was once a headquarters for the Warlords here, only an faction of the former Bludvist's Army could've built these watchtowers; bridges and really tall fear imposing battlements to keep all intruders outside should they attempt to break into the base. A mountainous rocky structure for the island and like before was half above the sea level which made him use the name of the previous hideout for this one, considering this to now be his true second lair as the last ones were temporary. Landing on one of the many of bridges of the new island he discovered with the help of Viggo, he made his way to where the entrance was through the reinforced doors; time to get started

Building the pathway to the main lair just like before but adding in a few lightsources that all came in a olive green to yellow color using lanterns in place of torches as they glowed with a bright bioluminesence, never fading as he could turn it off anytime he needs to. Keeping the waterfall flowing inside in front of the abyss like pitfall areas that actually led outside, but it wasn't the only one that was added in. A few intermission hub locations located in the long pathway that intruders have to take were given a sewage cleanup facility look for the fact of having a wall like railing on the edges, with a tunnel hole going to the bottom to exit outside far away from the island as there were lights that led down though there was fog at the low point; wind from the outside echoing into the pitfall areas wherever they might be found at this new lair. The roof hung catwalk balconies all had a perforated pattern in the floor and a series of strong supports from the walls below though it uses at least one to maintain every ounce of structural balance. Just like Viggo's Hideout the main entrance to his lair was hidden and camouflaged well enough to not be detected by the Komodo Unit's thermal vision, given some natural formations to look like a dead end; but by moving behind the amount of natural structures one can find the entrance inside which leads down the stairs and through a hall, at the end where the reinforced entrance awaited for him

The main lair was dark, damp and sewer like as the only lightsources were floodlight lanterns that not only came out with a olive green and yellow color but also a sunrise gold for lamps. A little more expansive than previously as the catwalk platform was on the ground with a three step stair that reached both the left and right sides, having a railing with a ramp in the middle for easy access. Secluded like his very own office he could work on planning whatever's in his mind as there were also some rays of tan colored light diagonally peaking down from the roof that was shuttered like a detective's office on various places. Suspended chains with a ring in the middle every now and then between each of the seven links hung from various places as if Grimmel once used this place as his hideout, reinforced structural beams connected from a number of places above with an chained net above connected everywhere below the beams; having a tight triangular pattern with some plates placed sporadically as if Bludvist Army was still in control, but this is merely just junkyard pieces of scrap metal from the heavily armed ships that were destroyed not only by loaded firepower but by the trials of time that left the abandoned armada still in the shipyard aged. Although there weren't that many to begin with as the rest were all kept in great quality as of now. Tall climbing walls with both holds as well as tightened ratlines and climbing spider-nets were all standing, connected to various places as there was signs of recycling from aged war brigantines about; heavy shadows shrouded the place but it was bright enough from the lightsources to know where everything is and what it was they're seeing

Once again there were suspended catwalk balconies that led upwards on the left to the right sides, having at least eight catwalks going across which were not seen from the ground level; in the distance from where the main area was happened to be a running waterfall that faced in the direction of the reinforced locked double doors. Mikekolt set up his multiple desks as they were all ringed in front of him and on the sides, as well as his upper shelves lined up in straightforward rows of his bombs; some ringed stairs on the diagonal corners that led up to the wide hallway as the entire shape of the lair was in a wide upperhalf octagon with small slanted corners on the roof's edges. Along with having some prisoner cells that were all in a rectangular to square shape with grilled gates that slide in all three directions which were left, right and up; he had his very own blacksmith forge that had vents to release the heat from building whatever project that's on the blueprints he steals from his enemies to use along with countering against them. There was so much to be seen here as he set up his lair but so little time to write all at once, here is what Mikekolt was up to now

Sitting at his workbench where he was building a skintight attachment to his vambracers, he felt like it was time to remove his prosthetic as it was no longer necessary; dismantling it all together before deciding to use the pieces to rebuilt a newer and stronger one just in case he loses his left arm again. This was in the same shape of the spider which was chained from the pommel of his sword that could cut anything and everything at will, this did not get in his way or interfere with his retractable razor blades that now had five on each row on both shoulder guards and vambraces in the slightest; nor did it cover up the hurstwic engraved artwork. The arms of the spider wrapped around his wrists and still allowed him to wield his tomahawk as he wants to be as formidable as possible

These attachments would allow him to shoot webs of high accuracy as well as force to create strong constructs of anything that would he think of in times of desperation, even allow him to swing from the webs that were shot from underneath his wrists. They do not need as much fluid thanks to the function of cutting off half and most of what's needed to function well so it doesn't backfire on the user. Using multiple shells of vials that contained strong black webs with a dark tanzanite violet colored tint, the shells were all connected into a belt that fed the user it's ability to spew webs; acting like a beltfed submachine crossbow of sorts. It's looking like a spider whose upper four legs curved inward while the bottom legs were long as they're not only straightened but went down to the bottom of the third to last part before the elbow, not to mention the outer and upper leg curved downwards like a scimitar through toward the lower leg that also went towards the abdomen. The bottom half of the shooters had two rectangular plates next to a trio of hollow point flat base bullets that on the sides went diagonally outwards in front while the middle went out to the front as usual. A pair of tubes on both sides of the rectangular plates were connected to the main pentagon shaped plate that two thick barrels in front of it. The trigger that shot out the webs consisted of a narrow pad that made a silent snapping click sound when pressed. Finally the cuffs below was thin and narrow but it was also comfortable around the wrist as these can be attached under the vambracers of whoever wears them, as the two cuffs lock each other below the wrist like an pair of dual swords that interlock with each other; not to mention the trigger was a little bit forward up the wrist so that the two fingers can press it easily, it's position was so that it did not obscure the user's palm when holding something in their hand but it's alright because his variation is a lot more flatter and smaller than what he planned on giving his best friend

With the help of an Silkspanner that was freed from the former Bludvist's Army known as the Liberated Webtrapper, he inserted multiple shells of vials that contained strong black webs with a dark tanzanite violet colored tint that the beast was known to spew in order to trap his enemies for his former master; and ensure that they either join him or face a fiery fate. These attachments would allow him to shoot webs of high accuracy as well as force to create constructs of anything that would he would think of in times of desperation, even allow him to swing from the webs he shoots. They did not need to use as much fluid thanks to the blueprints having the functioning of cutting off half and most of what's needed for it to function well without backfiring, this being from the Marauder War Buggies in that case

He took them off for a moment before reaching down to pull his Dragon Scale Armor out from underneath, looks like he'll have to build a new set because this one has just flown on it's last flight. That's why he's began to draw the vision in his mind which he's using a spare set that as of now Drayko no longer wears underneath as it too took off on it's last flight, something that was bound to happen sooner or later when it came to raiding in the dead of night on yachts of which the trappers sail through upon. The armor was darker and had a more filthier look than previously to fit in with the overgrown mangrove swamp ruins environment. Mikekolt got to work on the new armor with no second to spare, especially on the helmet as his previous one looked like a departure from his original idea which was to look like Rainserviper; though he had more than one on his team, his first best bud could never be replaced as his main leader if he was taken by either the Dragon Marauders or the Komodo Unit

The first thing he worked on was the hardest part which was the helmet as he's going for the look of a German Sallet that was dual layered, curving backwards smoothly down and out like that. A thin rectangular hole grilled visor that was on the bottom slanted forwards diagonally, which is also flippable as well. The t-shaped visor that also kept the barbute look now had it's left and right edges slanted forwards, having the protection for the neck look the same as his actual one underneath with the razor blades and pyramid spikes; though now it's horizontally ribbed all around the neck itself. The new one-way mirror eyes on the front were shaped like half circles slanted down, though they looked longer and sleeker due to the fact that the end of each eye curved upwards into a tip like a teardrop; the color was a medium to dark green and an darker green for the streaks of flames acting like pupils, though some blood could be seen splintered against the background of the liquid like streaks as if they were marble balls. A nose covering cowl underneath could allow his mouth to be seen underneath in the center of the fangs that were both sharp and deadly, acting like decoration to imitate his foes since they're feared by many in the Archipelago. Finally, not only were there backwards slicked quills with three tipped batwings going down back like the fins of an aquatic fish; but there were also some tusks sprouting out in front for stabbing if he is unable to move his body, along with an pair of slightly outward curved nasal horns based off his best bud just like the rest of his helmet and armor

For the rest of his armor however came an new chestplate with dual layered biceps on the front that had two slanted scar shaped markings across on both sides, with three separate trapezoid shaped plates like his armor on the bottom going towards the center. Having an similar looking piece of armor underneath the chestplate which it what it was layered up against. The shoulder guards had pyramid spike straps on the bottom that acted the same way that his bicep plates did, ringing around the front and sides; it should be mentioned though that the armor meant to be for the baseline of the chestplate had two belts going diagonally downwards from on the top had horizontally ribbed underbelly segmented like plates on the lower half of the center of his chest. The sleeves for the armor was exactly as well as what will serve for his backup prosthetic should he lose his left arm again, design of this will be covered later on. The gauntlets had rectangular plate with a pentagon plate on the front of the backpalm, the wrist having two belts on both sides and a vertically ribbed center as well as upward beaked pieces on the sides; wrapped around on the end. The battleskirt had the same chainmail in between the fabric and long haidate armor that protected the thighs as well as in the front, though there was a diamond patterned loincloth in the middle just for decoration as it was achieved using scales

The cuirass pants had an rectangular shaped top round edged plate on both inner thighs of the legs as they were wrapped around with two parallel straps around, with one strap right on the front as they're slightly positioned to the left and right on both sides respectively. A duo of two straps on upper thighs with the farthest one to the opposite sides slanting to the left and right. Having some shin guards on the bottom for extra protection, not much to state here. The metal tipped boots had curved Monstrous Nightmare talons engraved on the front with five razor blades on the lower rim to kick and scratch, also having three bigger ones on the sides that went backwards; and with an Deathgripper/Whispering Death/Bat shaped wing on the upper rims that slanted back like Hermes, the Messenger God. As for the wings which he initially planned to develop a jetpack to help him fly without the need to have his Dragons fire underneath him to keep him afloat, they were in the same shape of the wings on the boot's upper rims; widely spanning out to the sides but being small enough for him to close them up if he's being shot in the air. Finally, this flat backpack he's planned will have razor bladed wings like a Timberjack and still keep it's bat wing like appearance; extending out to the sides and using an booster to help stay in the sky for longer periods of time, as this was based off the Komodo Unit Attack Gliders thanks to the transparent fabric used in them. His arm on the otherhand was on his workbench desk, which looked like this

This arm had four horizontal medium sized rims in between the upper and lower ones, with a chained shackle that ran through in between the upper to lower cablewires; the center of the bicep had a spinal cord layered against the diagonal edges while the rest of them had rims on four of the edges that were x-crossed. The second edge had rotating and revolving rings as it all featured engraved Norse runes that sported the name of his team, with Aztec lines that's in the background; found on the second to lower wrist of the prosthetic arm. In order to hide his elbow joint there was a strong flexible leather piece that had sidi flexforce straps on the left, middle and right sides connected to the other side; with horizontally ribbed leather in between for flexibility. Another chained shackle in between the cablewires was found on the end where another revolving set of thick Norse rune rings were. The backpalm of the hand had three pyramid spikes on the knuckles that shot outward, with the fingers being exactly like the same except longer and the tips being replaced with razor blades that all pointed forwards and can bend down thanks to the joints that allow it to do so. Inside is another story as it was a skeletal arm bone with various chains and cablewires that was functioning everything inside. Finally, this arm was to be built with various capabilities but for now was to act like a model for what's to come on his workbench desk

As Mikekolt exited his lair into the intermission room with the windtunnel hole as the railing had a door that flared out to dump bodies who were killed, Deathstalker walked up to him as he started to nudge him in the face; which was something he stopped as held his face, talking to him. "It's been awhile since I've actually used to ride on your back hasn't it, I haven't been to the School of Dragons much either since there's just so much happening; why don't you go and come with me? I'm wondering what our teachers our doing, see if they know anything of Katetiburon's sudden leaving as there was no reason for her to abandon us like that" Mikekolt was bothered by this as Deathstalker agreed on what he thought, mounting on his back and leaving their lair to head out to the School of Dragons for answers

Gliding just beneath the clouds but just in the middle where they were above the ocean, the man and his Triple Stryke took the path to the school that he attended to this day; though it's not shown as much as it was previously. Seeing the island in the distance and arriving just on the school's conveniently placed vantage point platform, he dismounted Deathstalker and in the process decided to test out the newly created web-shooter attachments; and did just that by shooting a web beneath the platform. He then dropped and hung upside down as if he is a human yo-yo and lowed himself down from the shadows, getting an view of his surroundings without being seen; at least not until he decided to sneak up on Axethor who was nearing his position. Seeing him take a seat on the bench and yawn due to boredom, he lowered down in front of him and told him this which was enough to startle him

"Couldn't understand our teacher's muffled voice again? Hate it when that happens" Mikekolt suddenly appearing from above had Axethor shout out in alarm, but of course curiosity rose when he wondered how he was doing it

"How the hell do you suspend yourself from a web? And what is your web attached to? There isn't anything that can be attached to unless there's really tall buildings around" Axethor looked for anything that he was hanging from

"Vantage platform but that's not what matters to me, where are the teachers? I need to find answers as to why Katetiburon left us, darkblood's starting to rush through my skull" Mikekolt asked his best friend as he answered him

"They're at the Lookout where a student's getting expelled because of the fact that he lied to his friend about a heist he told him not to do, which was stealing and reading a scroll that told them of an plot to gather all sources of Dragon Root into creating a chemical restraining toxin using Dragonvine itself. I feel as though that this isn't the last we've seen of that evil plant of theirs that came from hell!" Axethor told him and hoped this was the last time he sees that plant from the depths of hell

"Thanks for the information, I'm on my way there now" Mikekolt told him as he was about to leave before Axethor asked him one last thing

"Hold on there, can I at least test out those web-shooters of yours? They look pretty cool" Axethor asked him

"Sorry Axethor, but the black webs are mine. You can have the blueprints for building your own ones though, it's in this scroll right here and it's easy to build; here's the vials of some white web fluids. Not as strong as the black webs like mine but that's because Bludvist had used a few drops of an concoction to strengthen the firepower of his army, mainly the one Silkspanner he uses for his traps: the Liberated Webtrapper. Take it and find somewhere to swing from back at the village, Chief Gort won't mind" Mikekolt handed over the white vials of web fluids and blueprint scroll to Axethor before climbing half-way up, flipping over and swinging back and forth in order to jump upwards to the air; shooting another web and with that swung off to the Lookout

Though he had little practice with the black webs it turned out swinging on them isn't as hard as it looked, he even shot a black web and zipped himself over to one of the structures in the Lookout before he shot another one; swinging underhand as he jumped with a impactful land right towards the grassy floor and a fist to strike the ground. The students gave him looks that questioned his sanity as they were hearing rumors about him all the time, now he's made an dual pair of web shooting attachments for his vambracers; is he feeling alright or is he got an blacksmith's creativity overload fever? Bladehead was the one who gave him the most envy inducing look directly towards him as he approached venomously

"I'd come her' waitin' to beat the hell outta' the expelled student for lyin' and what do I see before me eyes? A web-slingin' heavy scholar swingin' in to get himself a front seat when I'm the one with the god damn Skrill here..." Bladehead growled in intimidation as Mikekolt calmly told him

"You might want to be a bit more nicer to me, considering the fact that I'M THE ONE WITH THE MOTHERFUCKING RIFLE HERE!" Mikekolt held his Revenant's Talon II in his arms and pointed it against Bladehead's face without the dual square shaped silencers at the end attached

Bladehead punched the crossbow out of his arms using the side of his fist before taking him by the arms and whipcracking him down to the ground, spinning him around with his strength thanks to his rising anger until he threw Mikekolt up into the air away from the Lookout; that was until he shot out two black webs that latched onto the berserker blacksmith's nipple like areas on his upperchest. He pulled and threw himself back to the ground where Bladehead then threw a hard punch against his nose, flipping him over onto his back afterwards. After calming down he picked him up and carried Mikekolt to where the rest of the Knights were, having more control over his anger than previously as he knew why he was coming here and this ain't nothing involving a treacherous student who lied to his friend and betrayed his trust; that is enough to have his blood boiling because of that

Upon seeing Bladehead approach carrying Mikekolt in his arms as the man in question was in the process of plugging up the bleeding from his nose which would heal sooner or later, they took him from his arms and placed him down on his boots where he wanted to ask them what he came looking for. "Why would Katetiburon abandon us now all of a sudden?! You told me back at the third sub-region that she left to do her own things, but that's not enough for me to believe she's not lying about her reason; I want to know the truth as to why she left us for dead" Mikekolt demanded from the Knights since it was making him upset and disappointed since they were nearing the end of his journey and all of a sudden she decides she's going to quit on them like she lost faith in their victory

"I did tell you before about why she left because it's to do her own things but that's just a lie she made up just so I wouldn't tell you about a promise she wanted me to make if you ever wanted to know the truth. Here it is since that promise means nothing to someone who has lost his brother once and would not die a second time" Drayko held onto Toothless' head and stroked his snout as Raedwit continued on

"The following reasons involve questioning her place in a event that she's not supposed to be meddling in, she's sent by Grashunov to take back what's stolen from them by the Hunters as well as kill anyone who unknowingly helped her out in her task. Tension's conflicting with an relationship she's developed with you, but not because you two fell in love with each other" Raedwit the Illusionist revealed the three reasons as Mikekolt turned away, now knowing the truth about Katetiburon's disappearance

"Now I know where to take out my frustration out on, and it's the MMA Weapons Ring back at my lair's training section; wouldn't matter if I told you about it since Viggo's the one who gave this gift to me in the first place" Mikekolt mentioned and mounted on Deathstalker before he headed off back to his lair, seeing it as the perfect opportunity to go ahead and check out the rest of the new hideout; this time being the one where he'll be staying for a long term

HTTYD

Mikekolt entered the training room that he called the MMA Weapons Ring which not only has the caged arena of the same name meant for both weapon and fist-to-fist combat, but it also has a obstacle course for him to traverse such as: quintuple steps, ledge walk, chain glider, spider jump, sucker puncher, salmon ladder, jump hang, big balls, wall lifting, rumbling dice, downhill jump, tire swing, hang glider, walk the plank, upwards dreadmill and finally ending it all with the block swing that must be reached by the flying bar that comes before this one. They were kept in an sturdy structure and along with having an little hanging post for him to hang upside down while he did his usual training, he had a few sword and unarmed mu ren zhuang posts that were sporadically placed about; with some targets as they not only had melee and projectile weapons in their hands but can also attack but not in the slightest harm the trainer at all. A few more obstacles in the course included a collapsible rope bridge, spider wall run and an trampoline jump across following the former afterwards. There were lots and lots of targets created for every one of his arsenal including his second sword that had it's own objects to cut, as the target dummies were auto aiming Komodo Unit soldiers that included their brutes and minigunner variations. Using every weapon they have on them so he can be stronger and faster than his enemies, the obstacle course had destructible objects everywhere to give him that feeling of being in the real world. This was not meant for his health but for emerging victorious over the forces that were built by Grashunov to fight him. If he fell from the obstacles he was going through, then he'll land on a soft cushioning bed and get right back onto the part he fell from. Finally, he was never without having vents in the caged MMA Weapons Ring for spilling blood as he fought inside there; against targets who can actually bleed and recover from heavy blows until they were fully unable to counter his attacks, where he can finish them off since they're simple to rebuild

His bedroom looked like the main area of his lair as there was his double bed designed after the same one back at his old lair at the Whispering Caribbean, with a window that was on the left side's diagonally upwards edge. The stables on the otherhand were more expansive but kept the same look and style as previously as he wanted them to feel welcome in their own respective environment. All of them having some reinforced gates to stop them from being broken down by intruders and having his team be captured, along with all of them having an form of soft comfort for laying down as well as playing with each other should they decide to kill some time off. Now of course with every lair there is always an escape route to escape his intruders and attackers, this one being a caramel brown colored lower half octagonal shaped slide; having two bronze lights on the top and the sides as this led down to two paths, left led to the west exit while the right led to the east exit. Finally, the two exits looked like the ones from the previous temporary lair which was one he took and led into the ocean; hidden from view and leading out from the rock face that was also hidden

After returning from the forge where he built more of his own arrows that would become his projectile for whenever he uses his crossbow, he dropped an few balls onto the ground and began to fire at them one by one; never having to reload until after the thirty-second shot of his Revenant's Talon II as at that time he shot every target that bled out into the vents that he had around his training area. He nodded at their performance and decided to start creating an few to many of them as he can until he's locked and loaded like his title says, hell he even got himself a few areas to raid thanks to Lethalruin's reconnaissance intel. He's even thinking of a villain's name just in case he needed to take his frustrations out on something again, the one name he's got called the: "Frarrefkell Knight" as not only does to translate to swift fox in Norse but it's also named after his father's best man when he was married to his mother

The Revenant's Talon II crossbow's new arrows had the following design changes listed here that he was working on such as a thicker than normal shaft and a little shorter to be less predictable to dodge by his enemies. Another was that the arrowhead had sharply backwards razed blades on all four diagonal edges that also shoot upwards diagonally against the tip, not to mention the middle of the tip was a sharp piercing caliber like bullet in the middle that shot outwards for maximum piercing damage. On the bottom of the arrowhead were a few dual pair of razor blades closely next to each other on the top and bottom, with the shaft of the projectiles having two tight medium sized rings around them on the bottom of the razor blades; with some high velocity rubber like surfaces to ricochet easily against off walls when he needs to be wild with his kills and sniping ability. The rest of the shaft had an engraving of both hurstwic wire and beads as well as some Aztec engravings all around, carrying the same color scheme as his mask given by the Knights as a gift to welcome him should he ever join in their group which he will at times. The fletches were also metallic razor blades on the ends as they provided enough speed to give it a extra punch into whatever it hits. Finally, half of these were being produced at the forge since Mikekolt wastes no time in getting started as soon as possible

However the most important weapon of his arsenal that was in true need of refining was the tusked shield that also got no hesitation in being worked on, testing out the tusks which both retracted into the wankel edged board for protecting the warrior. The tips having some metal castings which were also armed with razor blades facing forward on the top, and the same old blades on the bottom that came from his crossbow; which the tipped ends were horizontal in addition to the same change made to his projectile weapon. Now being capable of shifting to a medium sized rotella shaped for throwing with added ricochet ballistics that can kill an man when throw in high speeds. Not only having an hidden laser sight that broke off into many as well as various walls around inside including against enemies that would be hit by him, all of the capabilities of the tusked shield will allow him to be more versatile than before; there is more than was being worked on such as the addition of having one extra strip on the sides of the decoration of a roaring and slobbering war-scarred jackal's head above an castle tower to represent Breyerkolt. To ensure that the Komodo Unit and other enemies don't survive their encounter with this tusked shield that also had it's tusks sprout out in the round formation, a hidden chain adorned with razor blades were inside and although didn't sprout out; these did not have to do so as the high speed can break through some walls easily. Finally, this took the rest of the day but it was worth it since he needed some rest as it was getting late; completing it by the next early morning

Roachkolt and Breyerkolt entered through the entrance in the upper part of the island where they took the tunnels leading downwards off to the sides, the heavily supported balcony as a twin splintered waterfall was found from the flowing rivers outside coming inside; raining all the way down to the abyss like pit that led to the ocean. Entering the third tunnel where the lift took them down to one last tunnel that led the two of them into intermission in between, looking down from the railing where the windtunnel was and seeing no kind of entrance into the lair. That was until Frynir peaked out from the camoflauged entrance to lead them inside, whom they followed down the stairs and into the hallway where they opened the doors; all to find his son and his half-brother's hideout when they took one look at it. Finding Mikekolt at work on his desk in the main mission area where he was mostly finished in building a new, although final but most powerful version of his Revenant's Talon crossbow line; this final one would be explained by him as soon as he looked up to see both his father and half-brother in his lair, inviting them over to his desk

"Just in time to see the near completion of the final version of my crossbow since Bladehead does his best to provide me with a weapon capable of kicking the Komodo Unit's asses, but to me it's about time that I give myself a upgrade by building the last and most powerful version that I could ever ask for: the Revenant's Talon III now has a beltfed chain formed into a drum magazine barrel inside but to make this even more broken than I already am by this point, a new feature has been added which is the addition to separate into a dual pair of one-handed crossbows. I'm using the Revenant's Talon II for the base which explains the dismantling and I'm mostly completed, so it's best to say that for the next two days I'll be preparing on our last assault against the Dragonroot Company" Mikekolt explained as his father asked him about the idea of the beltfed addition

"Why the hell would you add a beltfed chain?" Roachkolt asked as his son responded with this in return

"Revenant's Talon III injects the chainbelt once the new bullet arrows are fired automatically, so there's no reason to reload it through a painfully long time; all I do is just load a new one in and fire away just like that" Mikekolt explained with a simple explanation

"Your also saying that you never run out of bullet arrows for the Revenant's Talon III as well?" Breyerkolt asked him

"Never because the beltfed chains use a 32nd fraction of the 100-round drum to reload automatically, something that I'm glad to do as putting in the three shot burst was not something I'm comfortable in doing. The feature carries onto the dual crossbows mode and the best thing of all is that it's the lightest crossbow I'm wielding right now compared to the Revenant's Talon II as the first one was average, the second's lighter than that and now I've got a more comfortable projectile to wield in hand" Mikekolt explained

"Ah now I understand my son, you just built yourself a keeper; the Lupineraider Brotherhood Tribunal will not find a lighter lightweight full-auto crossbow than that. I assure that Viggo told you about our ancestor's tribe?" Roachkolt nodded and Breyerkolt agreed as the former asked him, who nodded in return

Breyerkolt approached his half-brother one last time to talk to him about if he remembers what he said back there to him in the waterfall. Mikekolt turned around from his chair and knew what he was going to ask him about, it's about time that he reveal what he told him since these words were going to serve him for when the time comes for him to build and form his own tribe. These words spoke to him about standing tall even when he is about to die in a bloodied and beaten death, never letting his back hit the ground and never letting his spirit be broken by the fall of his half-brother; should he ever die that is since he's got a gut feeling that he'll not survive the final confrontation before completely leaving. Bidding him an farewell as soon as he left, going down the exit slide that led down to the runway following the closing of the entrance doors

The end of the runway happened to be an deep sea bay which was a large hangar like room in the process of having an rectangular shaped pool in front with an ladder, railings and a tunnel that looked like the bottom sides of the windtunnel abyss that was found in the intermission room before his main lair. Perforated plated floors with a ramp on the other side, a staircase which led up to the platform above through the door; some doors on the railings that opened and flared out and some dark monteverde california teal colored water that bubbles as if it is in the process of being decontaminated in a purification chamber. All while keeping the gold lights and brown color scheme as his exit slide to escape intruders alive, the ramp led down in the water that led through the sea tunnel cavern that was kept up and structured well; an mighty fine addition just in case something was bound to cause this island to collapse in the seas, a fate that Berk will soon have when the time comes for him to fullfill Drayko's wish. At the end of the tunnel was an cavern that also gave the impression of a dead end, nothing was suspicious there and it was all looking natural; not a single thing is out of place as it's all made to look believable to the eye. He mounted onto Dustscorcher and flew out feeling like he has been ignoring his presence in his team for a long time, which was not the case with him since there's not that many times he required his help. As of now he's out to gather the last of what he needs to fully amplify the Revenant's Talon III to make it suitable for his taste, because he will be a mercenary that will fight in any war; just call it his own form of business known as "Mikekolt Incorporated"

Following the acquisition of the materials needed to amplify the final version of his crossbow and returning back to his lair, he remained focused on building the amplifications all into the modified weapon as his Revenant's Talon II was being used to build this projectile. All of the additions given to him by Bladehead after losing his first one were all integrated into this, a state-of-the-art interchangeable lightweight system weapon designed to split into a pair of dual wielded crossbows for fast strikes to kill and take out his targets just like that. Only an man of his blacksmithing talents can go further than what the Norse Age limits everyone as well as respected ones from accomplishing. He wondered if the reason that everyone is all getting their hands on advanced weaponry like this is because they raided Corinth once, an act of stealing and procuring their blueprints that would be used in the future by the modern age; after all the Corinthians are Atlanteans as their society is built on inventions and without a shadow of an doubt, imagination too thanks to various features designed by them. For two days as he predicted, Mikekolt was always having his mind focused on this alone; never did he forget to take his mind off his project every now and then to be with his family. Once he was putting on the finishing touches by inserting the last piece into the handle for comfort and support to both hands, he put his tools down and began to put the crossbow together; assembling it into the final weapon he had drawn

Beheld in front of him among his throwing axes that he rarely used, his Bombs along with the respective variants such as the Razorjacks and Pursuerwings that were all resting on pedestals shaped like square pyramids fitted onto slots with eight short spider like legs all around; the Revenant's Talon III stood as it was now his to use with maximum power. The beautiful dark and ash to dust black color with an added darkblood red to the mix, this too was given some golden red to sunset orange reflective color for a sense in looking cool. Not only was this an beltfed crossbow that didn't have to be reloaded too often, but with the right detachments; he was able to disconnect the halfway point and sprout out into a second one-handed bow for him to wield with his other hand, but to further make it easier for him to wield it came with a hand tightening beltstrap that was hidden underneath so that he wouldn't drop it. Something that would make him go overboard he'll admit but that's not really the point, thanks to the completion of this projectile he'll go ahead and raid a outpost of the Dragon Hunters to celebrate this achievement; to test this crossbow out and start a whole new way of delivering a new meaning of hell to the tribe

Suiting up in his new armor that was built as well as strapping on the Vampiric Skeleton-VIII project that would allow him to glide and maneuver through the skies using a trio of jetvents on the back which were grilled, Mikekolt took Frynir with him to test out his new weapon on some living bleeding targets because that's what he does the best for new weapons for his expansive arsenal like this one he developed

"Let's bring some hell to the Dragon Hunters as the time for revenge against them is overdue for long enough, it will not go late again!" Mikekolt told her as she snarled in return, ready to bring some closure to the family she had

As the sun fell onto the horizon's borders of the Archipelago in the distance and the dust on the ground began to kick up through the oceans, a brigantine made it's route through and in their wake came the approach of an Skrill that landed on the side of the ship; it's not at least tightly guarded and it's feeling pretty light. Mikekolt used his binoculars to determine all of the hunters on the upper deck before confirming it was indeed light security, time to put his Revenant's Talon III's revolver barrel to great use as well some interrogation. He climbed on board the upper deck as he'll signal Frynir to tear the ship apart when he has all he needs to know about, hiding behind a crate out of sight from the few hunters patrolling through the upper deck; as soon as one of them went below he made his move towards them

Lightly treading up to the patrolling hunter on the upper deck, he kicked his leg in and got his hands on his victim's neck to chest; now his life is in his hands and the first thing he will do is to get his hands on some knowledge about a few things. "Maeve's been boosting your supply to greater numbers than previously, where is their headquarters? You have three seconds to tell me" Mikekolt asked him

"You don't scare me Castlekroftservkhall, I ain't going to talk" The Hunter refused to speak

"3..." Mikekolt counted down

"You're a dead man" The Hunter continued to resist

"2...!" Mikekolt was getting closer to one

"I... will not, you ain't got nothing on us" Even under the threat of having his throat slit, he was one defiant son of a bitch who learned from their prisoner about resisting interrogation

"I do not need anything on you to learn the Dragonroot Company's headquarters, NOW WHERE IS IT!?" Mikekolt shouted gruffly in his evil shadow's voice

"You're choking me... I can't breathe!" The Hunter was getting afraid and begged for it's life to be spared from this man who was going to gut him in the throat

"NOW!" Mikekolt was not playing around and lightly stabbed him in the throat

"Dragon Root Island: excavation sites everywhere and traps under camouflaged canopies, large island with two snowtopped mountains and sparse woodlands of Dragon Root trees; main base is a powerhouse filled with lava and a microwave hallway. You can't pass through that hallway, it's too hot in there and I lost several friends when trying to cross it; you'll melt before you reach the end. I even lost one of my legs and my arms were both fried inside of that hellhole!"

"WHO BUILT IT!?" Mikekolt demanded

"It was the Komodo Unit, the lower lava filled powerhouse is abundantly loaded and filled with them everywhere. They're the ones who gave us the weapons and the traps, that's all I know!" The Hunter felt his neck further get stabbed deeper as Mikekolt asked him one last thing before leaving

"Remember something else you're not telling me?" Mikekolt asked one last time

"San Alrkroynamo (AL-KHRON-NA-MOE) Peninsula, on the mainland of Whiteburah Isle" The Hunter told him everything before he slain him in cold blood

He was about to leave until he turned back and threw a incoming attacking Dragon Hunter to the other side, bringing out his Revenant's Talon III and blazing out a hailfire of bullet arrows through his attacker's body where he fell to the floor afterwards. He took the hunter's clear warning about the microwave hallway in the lava powerhouse in their headquarters, he did feel his blood run cold just from the threat of it alone but he's come too far to turn back away from the path he took. It was time for him to return to his lair back home since the projectiles he used were good, but it's going to take more power and force than the current design for it; they'll have to be smaller for him to fire though not too small for him to wield in his hands. A moment of his time to revisit the design won't hurt too badly

There is but a few hours left before his journey ends here today as the sun will rise when the moon comes down, he will be the first to attack their headquarters on the excavation site as well as their leader; Maeve's Buffalord was supposed to be with Drayko according to him and he's ready to move on from going under her leadership. He wanted his real mother and it's a mother he needs, then it's one that he'll get from one who's willing to help teach him what it's like to be truly loved by someone who cares for him

Hours later after returning back to his lair, Mikekolt entered his mission room where he was finished in shrinking the size of the bullet arrows; shortening more of the shaft but too much. He loaded them all into Revenant's Talon III with them all sporting Volcanripper Metal covers for piercing force, rubber layers for ricocheting off walls and sharpened tips for killing power; all while having the ability to split into multiple bullet arrows because why not? As long as he can clear a room easily without having to rely on what weapon to use, then it shouldn't by all means matter to him god dammit. After increasing the chemical restraint concoction serums of his Deathgripper venom projectiles to have a higher chance of controlling without killing whoever's the victim, he moved away from his mission desk and pushed in everything as he was ready to leave as early in the morning; he was also shirtless without his armor on but it's all just something like that which can be rearranged by him

Mikekolt took his Bravo Armor which was now bleeding with a badass ebony to spider black and dark charcoal brown color, but he was not done yet as he now sported an kickass below the knee battleskirt that ditched the treebark camo pattern; giving him the image of a heavy arsenal and frontline combat ready warrior. Locking and loading himself with all weapons on him as well as putting on his webshooters along with blades that sprout outward in case he's disarmed, being slanted diagonally downwards towards the left and right side on both arms. His battleskirt which was of course changed to being below the knee had this new design in mind, to reflect him now and forever as the mercenary machine of war who has brought the Dragonroot Company down; here it is before your eyes:

The new camouflage reflected the bleeding stained battlefield of San Alrkroynomo with the sky having a ebony to spider black and dark charcoal brown on the top, but along with that is also some carob, revenna, melissa, chocolate, mud oak and peanut brown for extra layers of the sunrise; which was also found on the filthy earth the soldiers stood on. The second layer came with a beige, oat, sand dollar, biscotti, sand, sandcastle and sugar cookie tan. The third which was a banana, butterscotch, pineapple, blonde, daffodil, tuscan sun, laguana and golden rod yellow for the rising sun in the background amidst the black palm trees that swayed downwards for more of a tropical feel while some of them stood upwards like that. The explosions of course had edges and fiery mixes of a salamander, tiger, basketball, papaya, orangutan, goldfish and tangerine orange; but that's not all as there were also an added candy apple, carmine, barn, maroon and sangria red color on the edges and on most parts of the fiery explosions that blew up in the background with black shadows of warriors that were fighting in the background. To further add into the scene there was some splinters and splatters of darkblood because these warriors had it running in their veins, all carrying the same crossbows he's wielding right now as if they've upgraded from the traditional warfare into the modern age. Finally, the reason for it being below the knee was to make it less of a hassle for it to get in the way when fighting and moving; it's all in the artwork drawn by him as well as the feeling of fighting freely without being restrained

Gathering his team over to the deep sea bay at the end of the runway of his lair, Mikekolt got onto his best bud's quill adorned back before taking off into the water with his team closely following their leader behind. Coming out of the water at the end of the camouflaged cave and emerging out from the dark seacave afterwards, into the air where they vanished in the cloudcover in the early hours of the morning

Mikekolt's Journey to begin the Titan Uprising ends here in the following morning where the sun will come to greet them at the end, though it will come with a horrible sacrifice that will not have him prepared for what he will lose once both Maeve the Matron of Dragons and the rogue Outcast Lieutenant; Savage the Staunch are dead. The end begins here now...


	26. Hell in the Microwave Hallway

(A/N: This is where the assault on the Dragonroot Company headquarters begins but the final fight between our heroes and those viciously evil generals of the branch is another chapter in the meantime to be written. For now we have what we have been building up all this time, a time for each and every ally that he's made to start attacking alongside the Titans whom were all victims of their chaotic deeds. Let this be the end of those have attacked the innocents of this Archipelago, for it's time to punish them all for their deception. As mentioned before the fight between our heroes and the two main antagonists is saved for the next chapter, there's a long way to go before Mikekolt reaches them in the core of their base. I have nothing more to say beyond this point except for a warning to get the tissues when the microwave hallway hell inspired by Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots on PS3 comes into the picture. Enjoy)

Above from the silent covers of the clouds that were reflected on the surface of the seas was a team under the command of a fearless student turned leader of his resistance, his name is Mikekolt Castlekroftservkhall for he was once a boy attending the School of Dragons; who is now a man leading the assault on the headquarters of the nefarious Dragonroot Company, a branch of the infamous Dragon Hunters who have caused nothing but chaos in this seafaring land known as the Archipelago for the last time! This needed to end here and now, it's time to stop them once and for all because there's no turning back once the Titan Uprising begins. Using the information he interrogated from the hunter on board, he followed the trail after triangulating the path of the Dragonroot Company barques back to their base where not only soldiers would be posted there; but the threat of the Dragon Marauders and the infamously horrifying Komodo Unit was still present to this day. Now there is something to fear from a branch who has boosted the supplies of arrows to help the hunters become strong again, all after the events that led to the death of Drago Bludvist

Drayko alongside his faithful brother Toothless and the Knights have all gathered everyone he's made allies with including the likes of Maeve's Buffalord who has fully joined them in their cause to end this attack on them. Now they were heading to his location where they will rain their own chaos back towards their headquarters, their assault on the base and their Dragon Root excavation sites will not go standing for long; it's time to bring down the house and if so the entire island as well, no one deserved to use that plant for chemical restraint for the beasts who roamed the skies. As he closed the distance between him and Dragon Root Island where the strip mine excavation sites were aplenty, a roar of the Thunderdrum was heard as he was joined by his half-brother Breyerkolt; as this may be the last time they fight together and should his death come, so does his anger when it's fully unleashed. Various of construction towers were also present here to gather the amounts of the Dragon Root they mined out of the ground, waiting for it to become strengthened in the sun before taking it all out to pack into the base itself. The base was also pretty big but nothing to write home about since it looked like any other fortress of the Dragon Hunters, the liquidized root was pumping into the base's brewery for dipping the weapons into it's toxic substance; the hangar housing their shipyard of barques was there as was their armory of Catastrophic Tank that were lined up on their defensive walls alongside of their other mounted weaponry. The Komodo Unit is more or less present in the lower areas of the base inside of the lava powerhouse, but it's the Maruaders who have control over the upper areas of the base; they're the ones who enlisted them to deal with him. Another call was heard as this time it was Phantom, appearing by him as her aggressively violent personality returned; but it was more towards their enemies for sending the Purple Death against them at the School of Dragons

"Mikekolt, this is Drayko speaking here up ahead of you; I'll take the assault on the outer site of the island from here. You head into their headquarter's lower floors where the microwave hallway is, the lava powerhouse is through there at the end and should you survive; give the leaders some hell because I know you've been waiting for revenge on them as well. I'll join you later on inside, that's all I have to say for now; I'll be ready to put on a ceremony for the end of this assault you've led on throughout your time spent at the School of Dragons. Always stay safe and remember: never stop fighting until your final breath as it's what Breyerkolt and Roachkolt wanted as they've told me to tell you, now let's go into the depths of hell!" Drayko told him as Mikekolt replied with this

"Understood Drayko, just clear the way inside; I'll be taking the shortcut through the mines" Mikekolt told him as he flew closer down to the excavation sites while Drayko led on their assault, ready to take on the Dragonroot Company led by Maeve

At the base the soldiers patrolled about through the defensive walls and in the excavation sites, all of them were keeping the root coming to the brewery; transferring them all out of the mines towards the lava powerhouse below to boil them into liquid and then dipping a load of both weapons to projectiles into the root in high concentrations to further expand greater in their business for the hunters. Keep them supplied well enough and this will be their payday unless if Mikekolt interferes, development hell would the name for them. An few another moments passed on as nothing was going on at this point until suddenly and without warning, firepower from above started to rain down on their base and excavation sites on the island; setting the trees on fire as well as causing a hailfire of blinded scrambling around throughout the island. The first attack was landed when Toothless fired off a series of plasma bolts down onto the defensive walls, with the others following the Alpha's lead; their king on the other hand Drayko brought out both Inferno swords to the sides. Standing on top of his brother as he springboarded off him to land a downwards helm strike against a soldier, the rest of them running towards his way and attempting to strike him down; he was ready to take them head on since if he can kill a god who overestimates himself then these are no different from the regular hunters

But while Drayko fought the swarm of soldiers alone head on by himself and Toothless led all Titan Wings on the assault, Mikekolt in particular flew down right to the excavation sites and jumped off to throw a bomb into the machines that were redirecting the root into the base's lower floors; destroying not only the root itself but some of the rails for the minecarts as well in that matter. Bringing out his tusked shield to block the incoming arrows fired at him from a number of archers on the wall that was starting to fall apart, using the lasersight on his shield to determine the ricochet from the targets he has on mind; he threw it directly towards one of them. The tusked shield flying from his arm and hitting an archer that struck it's skull, the hemorrhage being enough to kill him while the rest were zigzagged back and forth they they fell off from the wall; as the impact on the ground is what killed them. The shield returned and was thrown again as it struck against another soldier's neck with some blood spurting from out of the cut that bled down, Mikekolt ran up and landed a revolving kick that ended up decapitating the soldier afterwards; getting his shield back into his hands as he returned it to it's defensive mode. Using it to ram and bash against a swarm of incoming soldiers and some Dragon Marauders whose numbers grew the more he fought them

Throwing a round of Razorjacks to the swarms and throwing another few Pursuerwings to the archers, he brought out his crossbow before shifting them into a pair of full-auto crossbows; firing against the wave of enemies coming his way. The bullet arrows proved to be quite the deadly arrows to use since they've all ricocheted off walls and surfaces, even the armor of his enemies to strike others down; this also made him tilt his right hand crossbow for some style to add. However they were not without their last batch of Titan Wings that were imprisoned as they released them out from their chains and ordered them to attack him, using his rarely used Deathgripper Venom serums to change their minds before having them reconsider the choice they were given; making them attack their slavemasters instead as he jumped onto Blood and Bone's back in order to take the fight to the skies. Firing his Revenant's Talon III with dead on accuracy towards the multiple surfaces in order to kill his enemies should he have trouble attacking from a far away view. That's not to say that he threw loads of his Deathgripper Acid Flare Bombs down below, providing Drayko the necessary support from above on the back of his many Dragons

He jumped onto Deathstalker's back next as he flew down and glided just above the ground where he then used his Phoenixripper to sent a flaring stream from the pommel of his blade, burning them all alive as he went back up to the air to jump onto Tuskfang's back; spraying an load of acid flares everywhere on the base to melt down the walls and the tubes pumping it's liquidized root into the lava powerhouse. The brewery is coming down and nothing will save the Dragonroot Company branch from falling out of the business, moving onto the back of his next member who was Lanceuardian; the Nadder that although he has no interactions with is joined by him on the request of Frynir since he was like a partner to her. Launching his spines to the next few rows of targets lined up on the upper balconies of the base that was going to come down, Mikekolt would rather stick to Rainserviper's quills as they're more powerful as such than him but that's just a preference he prefers over. Running along Lanceuardian's back and jumping off once again, this time he landed on Dustscorcher

The Bullrougher did not forget about them intending on capturing his son and thus he made his target their construction tower cranes that were transporting the root into the base that was on complete lockdown, charging forward with a mighty roar and trampling everything in his path before flipping over to turn into a boulder; he launched off the ramp and attacked it head on with his bulk, power and force alone along with his firepower to see it collapse and fall over before his eyes. Mikekolt fired a Zipline Claw up to the west construction tower as it connected over to the base itself, jumping off Dustscorcher and firing a grappling claw up to the cablewire above; launching himself up and locking himself into place

Giving orders to Lethalruin to await for him inside and to stay out of sight until he comes in to bring a end to their attacks on the Archipelago, he traversed above the battlefield and found Frynir was fending off the Marauders down below in the corner holding up a fight by herself alone. Mikekolt shifted both crossbows into one again and fired some Volcanripper Napalm bombs towards her attackers, blowing them out of the fryer and into the volcano with them; setting them ablaze as he moved on to the next ally who needed his help. Dagur and Viggo were seen fighting together as the former was hacking away with his axe, the latter on the other hand was tactically fighting them off; using his tentacles and electrical swords to take each and every soldier down by ripping them limb from limb literally, he was not the kind of person to take betrayal well after all

However as soon as the construction tower crane begin to topple over he stood and ran along the zipline claw's dual cablewires before jumping onto the back of Rainserviper, staying at his side for as long as he was faithful to him; trustworthy as he's always been and loyal until their end together. He tunneled into the base's walls and was now inside, coming into the hallway where the soldiers were trying in vain to stop him from reaching his destination; the rooftop of this base was coming down and the fortress was making sure that he does not get down to the lower floors too easily, collapsing beams as well as struts were blocking his path but so is the rubble of the upper floors and walls. Looks like he has to get down the old fashioned way and that's by running in the halls, cutting through the corners and occasionally tearing down gates in his way

But while he ran through the hallways and broke down the doors standing in his way, there's always going to be Dragon Marauders waiting for a shot at him; charging forward to attack as he threw his tusked shield against them and slashed away with his second sword to cut more than their bones and bodies, he cut through the walls and floors with his blade in hand and in few minutes left to spare he ultimately sliced through the rubble in his pathway. A Marauder charged forwards from behind and caught him in his arms, holding him up in the air as he was struggling to break free; just then a unarmed Komodo Unit brute came from out of the corner where he reveled in having this chance to beat down on the personally proclaimed by them as the "A.K.M (Anti-Komodo Mercenary)"

"I've been waiting for a shot at you Anti-Komodo Mercenary, I'm going to beat and turn your bones into ashes and dust when I'm through with beating the hell out of you!" The self pride indulging brute of the Komodo Unit boasted as he cracked his knuckles, before he wasted no time in proceeding to beat the fuck out of him hard; aiming for his jaw, gut to stomach, nose, face and even his eye as well as his thighs. Heavy blows and heavy strikes everywhere rapidly on his body, he was being slammed to the ground and to the walls hard for his struggle to get out did little to soften the impact of his beatings. To make things worse, the brute activated a heated thermal feature on his gauntlets in order to add some burning hell to add in the pain

That was until Breyerkolt came running up to the Komodo Unit brute and jumping to land the straightforward kick to it's head, picking up his tusked shield before stunning the brute with an bash across it's covered face; he then landed a series of blows everywhere on the exact places that the brute struck his half-brother on. Ultimately killing the brute afterwards with his strength alone as he slammed him into the collapsing rubble, burying him underneath

Mikekolt used whatever strength he had left to land a series of blows against the Marauder who held him up, grabbing him from behind and landing a headbutt; throwing him out of his way against the fragile doorway which crumbled upon contact and killed the warrior. He was still able to fight but those blows from the brute had taken it's toll on him, throbbing with his pain and twitching frequently as if he was electrocuted. He was breathing out moderately in fact but that's not what matters, his nose was as clogged up with blood that bled out from the nostrils. He could still walk so there's no problem there, however there was some limping in the process because of his thighs but nevertheless; he would not be crippled this morning

So with a less than steady stance he was ready to proceed through with his half-brother by his side, ready to attack whatever swarm of enemies are bound to stop them in their tracks; though before he was ready to go he felt a horrible feeling coming up ahead so he changed into his desert armor beforehand since a feeling like this couldn't be ignored. It would be a matter of time before he came to the lower floors where he had to fight regardless of what hell comes to him

HTTYD

The Castlekroftservkhall Bros. trekked down through the base as nothing so far came to stop them, this was looking like a walk in the park for them but there's no way in hell they'll stall for this long until they were at the end. The final hallway that led down was just in the few feet away from them through that door, everything silent until Mikekolt's pain in the guts had started to take it's effect on him; feeling like heartburn but more like internal bleeding that came from his lower guts. That was just the beginning as he was forced into a twitching cramp that refused to stop, of all the times that could've happened; it's doing it to him now? That alone was enough to make Breyerkolt breathe out through his nose in annoyance, the cramp couldn't have picked a better time to start elsewhere

Just then the Komodo Unit soldiers were heard running to their location before aiming their crossbows at them both, Breyerkolt turned to face them angrily before shoving Mikekolt to the door that led down to the one hallway. "Don't move or your Thunderdrum being battered becomes the last thing you'll live to see!" They demanded but Breyerkolt was through with them in attempting to stop them in his half-brother's journey, so he clearly refused as he took out a weapon that was similar in appearance to the Mauling Talos of Bronze; albeit had enough differences not to be the same weapon and with the addition of looking more like a sword and hammer hybrid

"Brother get the hell out of here now and through that microwave hallway, now. It doesn't matter if how damaged you've become, you risked everything to save me back there from that horrible man who called himself an priest; now I'm going to give them the payday they deserve, with a bullet arrow to their brain" Breyerkolt told him as Mikekolt silently opened the door, standing by the doorway

"Breyer... the Komodo Unit has proven to be one of the biggest assholes I've ever fought, this is nothing like fighting off swarms and waves after waves of Dragon Marauders like I did back then for attacking our home on their stronghold. Even I suffered from them..." Mikekolt told him before his half-brother turned to face him

"But you continued kicking their asses before Frynir took and saved you from killing yourself by fighting their increasing numbers, this is why I'm taking the sacrifice for you. It's why I'm here in the Archipelago..." Breyerkolt told him as Mikekolt left through the door, turning back to face the Komodo Unit as he brought his sword out; ready to take them head on. "Come on and fight like the real men you are, Breyer McBrawl is ready!" He screamed out in a warcry just as the door closed using the nickname he used as a child whenever he would fight his bullies just like his half-brother

Mikekolt walked down the stairs and approached the gate at the end of the corridor, now all that stood before him was the microwave hallway; this was going to cost him one of his limbs no doubt. The microwave hallway was a wide rectangular shaped hall that was bursting with a series of separate heatwaves that came all at once, the Stoker Flamenentatels were all raised to their maximum scorching temperature. Soaking in turpentine and with napalm mixed in with white phosphorus involved with no toxic chemicals involved, having a mix of Typhoomerang saliva and concoction mixes of the boosters that the Marauder War Buggies had; everything that they used here were all from them. The Komodo Unit did not want anyone getting past this hallway and to make it deadlier than before, a rain of flaring sparks would shower the trespassers before boiling their flesh and even melt their clothing. This was the reason why he had his desert armor on since it would cool him but it will always go from bad to worse, their Volcanripper Napalm bombs were also loaded in the hallway and would explode any time for as long as he's inside; oh and besides he no longer as use for the desert armor for any longer than his assault in deserts, he's just going to stick to his Bravo armor as he's got plenty of more ideas for his suit after all. Finally, the microwave hallway had emitters that increased the heat the longer he took inside to cross to the other side

Mikekolt opened the doors and was blasted with the massive heatwaves that actually made him start coughing due to the heat clogging his lungs, but he still managed to breath easy to the end. It was time for him to start trekking through the hell where no man has ever walked through, there's no turning back for as once he crosses the border; he's not coming back again from this point forward. So without further hesitation, he entered the microwave hallway as he began to limp his way in

The first few steps didn't stop him as he's just entered, but how long will it stay like this? Not long enough for him to die on the floor, he was sizzling and a few moments inside he was in the process of steaming. His desert armor was providing him the cooling protection he was in desperate need of right now, fighting against the heat as the exit was so far away from where he is

Then without warning his desert armor blew on his shoulders, but didn't have him collapse to the floor as he was slowly trudging through by this point. Another blow from his desert armor came from his legs but still didn't make him fall on his knees, he just kept on going; the more he continued through he knew the more damage that his armor would take. The third blow came when his back popped out and hurt him on his spinal cord which was sustaining heat damage already. A few moments passed as nothing happened by then, but as soon as the cooling effects blew up in front of his face and began to leak onto the floor; he was heating up quickly. Sweat was dripping onto the floor the more he trudged slowly on the sizzling ground that became volcanic rocks to him

Another blow shot him in the knees and had him hunched over but still not on his knees, at least not until the explosions of the Volcanripper Napalm bombs that were loaded inside had struck him; tearing more of him away off his body as it was all hanging and dangling from his chest. Not even his pants were standing tall as it was drooping in tattered and ripped pieces, the further he walked the further his boots were starting to drip; melting away just like the rest of his clothing as his ripped and tattered armor was steaming off his skin, turning into puddles of hot plastic. Another blowout on the cooling to his legs sent him onto his knees, especially now as most of his armor on his upperbody and on his legs melted off

He was not even close to the exit as he still had a long way to go, smoke began to emit from his flesh as he was boiling alive; the last of his armor fell off and turned into an hot wax pile, heavily breathing and shaking as he was left with nothing on his back. His clothes were gone and so was his armor, his hair was drenched in sweat though his now slow crawling trudge to get out of hell or die in the microwave hallway

Sizzling with each step closer and closer, he was getting weaker and weaker as the time passed on; he was literally ass naked in trying to cross over to the other side. He started to hallucinate that his own flesh was melting off too, becoming a skeleton of human meat, spilling into a pile of blood as his veins were dangling; though this is just a mirage one would see in a desert and this is exactly what it felt like, the desert with the sun that came from hell

Each step left scorched markings for as soon as he pushed himself closer to the exit, but soon his left arm was beginning to bubble on the surface; steaming off and smoking away as he did not want to go out like this. No matter how many times he breathed heavily and how painful this crawl was, he needed to live

But atlas it seems that the microwave hallway would claim his life when he suffered another blow when his left arm started to create a bigger bubble in his flesh, popping with blood splattering on his face as his scorched bone was now showing. Further damage was made when more and more of his left arm blew itself off, the damage was finally done when the last pieces of his left arm exploded; still remaining intact but he was no longer able to feel anything from it. He felt nothing and it was just broken altogether

He collapsed on his stomach and crawled on the floor but held himself up before throwing up in front of the halfway point near the exit, streaming down from his mouth and continuing on even as his darkblood ran down everywhere on his bare ass body. Laying on the ground as he was practically dead by this point, he looked lifeless but not when he looked up; surviving on sheer willpower alone. The flaring sparks grew worse and worse as now he was being fried through thermal heat itself alone, throwing up every now to then on the floor

One last blow towards his bruised gut had him fully fall down, struggling to stand back up and relying on dragging himself through the rest of the way; each weak crawl of his hands took his body closer and closer to the exit. He was almost out of there and his pain was ending, soon he was nearly there

With one last slam of his right arm he dragged himself out of the microwave hallway hell and into the cooling chamber, but came at the cost of his left arm. He was able to stand back up in spite of losing full control and power over his left arm, the emitters took their toll on him as they burned him alive with the power of the heatwaves; bellowing out in steam and tearing away at his armor. Bare ass naked but still surviving nevertheless, and now he's going to throw up one more time

Standing up with grunts of burning pain and smoke emitting from his skin, he limped forward before he tumbled forward into the next room out of the chamber; he was out of frying pan now. Afterwards he threw up harder and harsher than anytime before prior to his journey in getting through that hellhole, everything he ate prior now came out as remains with a one god awful and horrible smell; not even his darkblood running through his veins were safe, none of the Dragonroot Company soldiers or the Dragon Hunters were safe either. No one was as he threw up the last of his stomach, cleaning it out completely before he gave one last sinister smile in victory; posing with a fist forward and his left arm back until he fell over face first to the ground naked, he tumbled over a few times due to the overheating in the hallway

He could not lay down on his back for even a second more and flipped over onto his stomach, his eyes were half drooping and the blood streaming down all over his body was dried; there was no way he can continue on into the lava powerhouse without risking his life further. This will kill him and without that technology that the Komodo Unit has on them, he can not live another day; he must steal it from them. Take their technology and use it for his Bravo armor, it would act as his multipurpose armor from now on; his combat armor plates would have it's own mounted weapons while his armor had better cooling against microwave hallways, and dare he say it that it will have darkblood pumping into the suit to bulk him up just like them. He needed those features, he has to have them if he wants to defeat the Komodo Unit

Unknown to him the Changewing, Phantom watched the entire scene without being seen as it was apparently enough to make her shed a tear because of how much torture he was going through; she would not shed another one again as it was a moment of weakness. She was still the hostile and aggressive Changewing that she was, but that moment was enough to let the witnesses know that she had a heart outside of her personality. However he was not aware of the putter to pitter and patter against the floor coming closer, talons approaching his brain dead like body before stopping when her underbelly was touching his right cheek

Frynir had no qualms about seeing him snaked and brought him back up using her body, with Mikekolt grasping onto her neck for support but never stopped breathing heavily; without a single moment in hesitating and no control over his emotions, he kissed Frynir directly with no second to spare. Before long he departed and wiped away her lips in humiliation having no control over himself, since he just felt like he needed the love of a woman right now. It mattered little to her from the beginning as he she took his head back to her and resumed kissing him, both embracing it since although they met each other as both the victim and torturer; neither of them can keep this up anymore. It was leaning towards a now or never scenario and Mikekolt didn't have interest in marrying a human woman, so why should it be considered taboo to actually fall in love with a Dragon like her; a Skrill no less?

Taking back his Bravo armor and his weapons he didn't want going through that microwave hallway hellhole, he was able to stand up again and now equipping his new prosthetic arm; he then slipped it under his black ribbed glove in order to hide his vulnerability along with it all under his armor. He never felt so good again as his darkblood running in his veins healed him, not even a heatwave filled hellhole can stop him; nothing can by this point. He gave one last hug to Frynir before bidding her a farewell, heading down into the lava powerhouse as it will all finally end there

There is no reason as to why Mikekolt and Frynir kiss each other but if there was one, then it would be that way because there should be nothing wrong with falling in love with a Dragon; a Skrill in that case as if she was a real woman. That and Mikekolt's not a homosexual like the Hairy Hooligan's blacksmith Gobber, he has nothing against him at all; he even supports the fact that he never got married to a woman at all. If someone wants to fall in love with a man should that someone be a man themselves, dig in like one hell of a caramel pumpkin cream pie on Thanksgiving

More of the Komodo Unit would stop them in their path but if he knows the Dragonroot Company well, then it's only a matter of time before he has to deal with the rest of the surviving generals such as Bjarke the Bear; Askari of Ashes and Tyree Treewalker before facing off against the main threats Maeve and Savage

This will be one long as hell morning for them to remember when the hangover from hell begins to kick in...

* * *

Tell me what you think about the story so far and tell me if that moment between Mikekolt and Frynir was not expected. I want to know if their romance is good or at least decent, here are the other questions down below:

1: Has School of Dragons: Titan Uprising been a nice refreshing experience from the focus on Drayko? He is the main protagonist of the trilogy after all

2: Is Mikekolt overpowered now compared to the beginning of this story where he relied on his Phoenixripper? BTW that combat armor plate idea was based off War Machine (MCU)

3: What was it like seeing Viggo again now going into more of his Spider-Man 2 technology? He still gets a familiar feeling every now and then like he's worn the tentacles before, and even drowned a fusion reactor to control the sun in the warehouse at the docks nevertheless

4: What are your thoughts on the Komodo Unit, could be a threat that not even Hiccup and the Dragon Riders can fight without resorting to killing in the main HTTYD universe?

5: What was your favorite part of this story the most? If you have so many then go ahead and tell me

(Oh and before you ask, Mikekolt's more of an Anti-Hero in the main HTTYD universe who has a heated rivalry with Hiccup because of his inferior ideas and leadership which is why none of the Dragon Riders like him, not only because he prefers to do things on his own but also go up against breaking his rule about not being allowed to kill anyone. A little imagination here won't hurt:

Hiccup's not playing around when it comes to fighting with him, having an intense hatred for him like Granin and Sokolov in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater. He's actually willing to expel him out of the academy because of how rouge he can be

Astrid's annoyed by his anti-social behavior and refusal to cooperate in teamwork missions as he's ruined more than one training excersise, it makes her wonder why he bothers joining in their training if all he's going to do is skip out on important ones like defending without the aid of their Dragons and other such lessons like disabling traps

Snotlout is the most infamous example and gets the worst of out of him because he's trying to literally SEPARATE him and Hookfang, telling him that he's not deserving of a Monstrous Nightmare who is the following: disobedient, uncooperative and absolutely unlikable as well as cold and harsh. Mikekolt even tried to destroy their relationship before being foiled by the likes of Hiccup, their rift bleeds greater now

He's got no opinion on Ruffnut and Tuffnut as he's instead interested in their Zippleback, even saying this to them: "How beautiful" Just like Raikov if you're wearing the Raiden mask from MGS 3: Snake Eater. You can presume he's got sexual intentions towards Barf and Belch since he has a fetish for stroking the underbellies of various Dragons, since they're squishy like jello according to him

Fishlegs is more or less unnerved and terrified of him thanks to his cold blooded nature and silent demeanor which makes him look like a serial killer, Meatlug won't even go near him and whimpers whenever she's touched by him. Mikekolt is a scholar but he has his own pride such as when he finds out that there's no picture of a Changewing in the Book of Dragons when there was clearly one in the film, he points this out and accuses Snotlout of erasing it to selfishly keep the Changewing Eggs to himself; they're not even stones of good fortune and if anything bad happens to him, he gives a sinister smile because he deserves it

Does this make Mikekolt highly unlikable in the main HTTYD universe? Tell me about it, I'm curious to know from you readers and visitors who are looking for something to read and of course are checking out this story. PM about your thoughts on this)


	27. Castlekroftservkhall Unleashed

(A/N: No matter how it ends or how many sacrifices there will be to pile up the list of deaths, it ends here today in the early hours of the morning. The final battle takes place here in their base as the assault has started on their main Dragon Root excavation site, get ready for some action as well as a chase through the minecarts as they're gonna be jumping across from one to another. Idea came from Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom for that scenario so let's say we begin with that one firsthand, the Komodo Unit will not hold anything back from the line of arsenal they've built thanks to the secret funds that was established by the Warlords after the death of Drago Bludvist. Everything has been going to hell ever since that happened and now it's going to end here. Get ready for another few tears to shed when there's a death in the hero's family that will be the Dragonroot Company's downfall, Enjoy)

From the time that he exited the microwave hallway as he survived through sheer willpower over surrendering to the infernal heat that was the trap laid out for trespassers like him, our hero Mikekolt now walks down to the Lava Powerhouse inside where various minecarts ran through carrying the liquid root outside for the large quantities of arrows to be dipped in as well as to be dried under the solar lamps where they are then packaged and shipped over to Dragon Hunter Island

But it is this day that he is shutting the operations down, the vertical and large cylinder shaped tubes extracted the boiling root mined and cooked below in the kitchens. It was a hemispherical chamber that had crisscrossing several rings of catwalks to walk on from the upper and lower floors, stable enough to be fought on as well as sustain multiple damage before they collapsed down below to the caverns where the strip mining was taking place in. This was where the Dragonroot Company is shut down for good and he will not be stopped by the Komodo Unit guarding this section, neither by their generals (A/N: Design based off The Phantom Menace (1999) by LucasFilm Ltd. and it will never be by Disney, **N.E.V.E.R!**)

Mikekolt brought out his second sword and his one handed Revenant's Talon III crossbow in his left hand, getting into his combat stance as he held both weapons simultaneously so it can be easier for him to switch between a shootout and a sword fight. The following soldiers saw him exit out from the door and spared no second in opening fire on him, he began to run over along the main catwalk that led forwards; jumping into the air as he slashed down at the first soldier's head, cutting down another one with his tomahawk flipping into his hand and killing the third with a shot of his crossbow. Taking out multiple Pursuerwings and throwing them all into the air where they started to home onto his targets, cutting and slashing across each of their bodies as a few of them were knocked down to the lowest point of the caverns down below and into the kitchens where the tubes came from

A Komodo Minigunner walked into the scene wielding his dangerous weapon in his hands and like the rest spared no time in gunning down Mikekolt who ran along the catwalks, the arrows piercing through the glass and spraying some hot liquidized root onto the floors. This was bad for them since they've lost a few of their own when repairing the leaks. He then got up to the next catwalk above where he dropped down to land a series of hits against the evil minigunner. "You're not hiding from me, Castle!"

The heavily and dangerously armed Komodo Unit brute swung his minigun over across to the right side which he dodged, landing in a few more hits before he then swung it to the left in his attempt to sweep him from the ground; jumping as that happened and giving his all with multiple heavy strikes to his muscled torso. The minigunner tried to smash him overhead but only hit the floor with the front of his weapon in the process, Mikekolt grabbed it just as he was about to swing it against him and countered his foe; kneeing his jaw before ending it all with a headbutt and throwing his body down below

But as a seismic gauntlet and boot equipped wearing brute came charging towards him, he was attacked by Breyerkolt who pounced onto his upperbody; landing an knife into his skull but was instead thrown off the catwalks alongside Mikekolt who attempted to kill this brute, now falling alongside his half-brother. He fired off a black web towards Breyerkolt's chest as he did to the catwalk they both were thrown off before he launched the both of them back up into their encounter with the brute, with his half-brother kneeing their enemy's jaw and Mikekolt landing a heavy bicycle kick against the soldier's face; ending it with an revolving forward kick that knocked him beaten to the ground. Stabbing him in the face with his sword to ensure he doesn't get back up from that, but there were plenty of more to come from as a second brute slammed his gauntlets together; building up seismic soundwaves and firing off a ear-bleeding vibrational shockwave that sent them both flying backwards

Falling to the lowest floor of the base but spotting an incoming minecart running along their suspended tracks as usual, he got his half-brother onto his back and fired off another web to connect to his target; swinging down at first before going upwards as that's where he jumped off. He fired a third web and swung himself over horizontally to the next minecart where the two half-brothers came landing inside of, now riding the tracks that were coming in fast from the distance before them. As soon as he saw two other minecarts on the east and west sides, Mikekolt unattached his webshooters and gave them to Breyerkolt: "Use these brother, they have served me well in spite of not using them in combat too much" He told him

"Just like the brother I know, if the others ain't sharing then they're going to by force and you are no exception because I would never break any of yours" Breyerkolt smiled viciously as he turned to the western minecart and jumped off, shooting a web over to one of the soldiers as he pulled himself towards them; getting inside where he started to slaughter them all with a sword he always kept since their fight with the priest

Mikekolt dealt with the eastern minecart as it changed it's course into the mountains where a volcano resided in, this was the Lava Powerhouse after all and that's where the power comes from. As the both of them got close to each other, he brought out his sword and slashed into the Komodo Unit soldier's neck; stabbing the next one's neck and when the third one tried to pull him down; he yanked himself forward and threw him over to the lava below. He leaned the minecart over to the east side when the turn came and fired his crossbow to his pursuers, throwing an round of Deathgripper Acid Flare Bombs directly towards the minecart head on

The explosion blew them out and melted their flesh as their lifeless corpses fell out down to the burning lava below. The burning red and orange to golden color throughout the stripmine caverns that were tunneled out expanded to a bigger size with the lava widening below them as nothing was more intense than this, the lanterns hanging from the cavern walls showed no help in making this less sweatdripping

The opposing minecart came out on the upper east side as few of them jumped down, in the attempt to strangle him back while the other beat him due to the microwave hallway giving him deadly scorching burns to inflict deep pain into him. Mikekolt broke out and flipped the back soldier's arm onto his shoulderguard before throwing him over to the front, sending the two Komodo Unit soldiers burning alive in a fiery fate. He jumped up to the sides of the cart and smacked his tomahawk against the post which shifted the track to the left side, bringing him back into the base's lower floors where he exited outside to find Drayko fighting off the generals with the aid of Dagur and Viggo by his side; just as he imagined it together when he first saw the three of them all in one spot. However, the generals did not put up much of the fight as they did previously; they were all killed in a matter of seconds really

Drayko clashed against the brute general of the Dragonroot Company, Tyree Treewalker who swung his war hammer against him; but when he slammed the head onto the ground, he got kneed in the face and stunned in the forehead with Inferno's pommel. He then brutally cut him down with a burning slash going diagonally downwards across his chest, stomping on it to have some blood explode out his chest afterwards to ensure that he stays dead

Dagur defended against Bjarke's various sword swings using his axe, deflecting each blows of the hunter with a grudge. As he was an dirty fighter he landed a kick into his knee which had him collapse in pain, he landed a series of heavy blows across his skull before chopping his axe into his stunned body wildly; never stopping until he was laying dead right in front of him and made it worse by blowing the rest into pieces that rained down using a Zippleback Grenade from Raedwit

Viggo was joined by Maeve's Buffalord who turned out to be a female all this time, now going up against the swarms of soldiers who were free to kill this beast for her betrayal; inflating in the process before letting out an burst of uncontrollable pyrolastic clouds to set them all into flames. Using his tentacles to take advantage of them by bringing down a rockslide to kill the soldiers with one move and using his dual swords to electrocute the next wave of them into ashes, amplified by Talon as all three of their Dragons flew into the air to rain down the chaos that they've come to return fire to. The battlefield was turned to their favor but the last one who remained was nowhere to be seen (A/N: Didn't know the Buffalord was female at all as I looked it up on the wiki, I'm just gonna keep referring her to as a male since I established that beforehand)

Mikekolt returned to the lower floors of the base soon after as his minecart re-entered their Lava Powerhouse, he could see his half-brother fighting off the rest of the Komodo Unit and jumped off to join him; shooting out many black webs that he swung from in order to reach his half-brother Breyerkolt. With one last web shot out from his vambracer he landed a kick onto one charging knife brute, stunning him in the process and landing on both his two feet in one piece. He came forth with the first attack as he kicked him up against the liquid tube, and Breyerkolt landed the flying kick that sent the knife brute burning alive in the Dragon Root that sprayed everywhere

As the Komodo Unit would be coming in greater numbers than before, both he and his half-brother made a run into the next area where their final battle awaited. But before they can be able to leave, there was one more threat standing in their way and that was Askari who was not finished yet. Dropping down from above and standing in their way, he held a sword towards them; looking to settle the score: "I must thank you for eliminating Fuld the Fiend as you've taught me more lessons I'll bring to the grave, now let's finish this quickly so Maeve won't have the trouble of facing the two of you!" Askari of Ashes demanded as he wanted to get this over with quickly as his torment is just beginning

Landing the first strike on Askari as Mikekolt punched forward into his upperchest, giving out a uppercut afterwards against his jaw before swinging his leg around to his back; the general avoided being smacked by Breyerkolt and swung his sword towards his opponent's shield as he was bashed in the face. Some blood was shed from the tusks that sprouted out but it's not too serious as it's just a little scar

His half-brother ran up to the Dragon Flyer and kneed him in the jaw before taking him from under his shoulder, kicking out his leg and slamming their opponent down to the ground where he stomped on his face. Askari tumbled out of the way and ran forward with his sword drawn to the side, Mikekolt flipped his tomahawk right into his hand to block the attack; parrying him to the side and preforming a revolving kick to the side of his head to send him flying off

This was just beginning to become an exciting fight for him as Askari jumped behind him to land a hit on the back of his spinal cord, though this did not knock him out like before when the Komodo Unit took him in. He swung his arm back and once again Askari bent backwards avoiding the hit, although he was then kicked in the back by his clawed boot where he slid the blades across and left five slashes that bled out

Breyerkolt ran up along his shield and jumped into the air where he then extended his legs outward against Askari's torso, this is where the sounds of bones cracking was heard as increased the force of the impact from his landing. Mikekolt took advantage of this by flipping him over to the other side and throwing his body against the wall, shooting a web and forcibly throwing him over to him where he'd then swung a right hook against his cheek; spiraling him to the floor

Askari swept him to the floor and was about to turn the tables on him, but he wasn't going to be countered easily when he landed his tomahawk into his shinguard; elbowing his jaw and his nose before removing it. Jumping into the air and firing his Zipline Claw that attached on to his chest, firing a second claw towards a explosive tank in the room they fought in as it was now pulling it towards him. Askari caught it at the last second and threw it against Mikekolt as this time he was blown off from the ceiling's structure beams, falling to the floor but landing a upper kick towards his chest

Askari tackled him to the floor as he held him by the neck, strangling each other as Mikekolt landed another upper kick to the side of his skull with his clawed boot; getting him off of him and landing another web that shot out to his forehead this time around. He slammed him on his knee which had the Dragon Flyer stagger backwards, both of the half-brothers ran up to their opponent all at once and landed a uppercut to send him flying back against the wall like before. A moment of Askari recovering from the half-brother's uppercut before rushing over to attack them in one last assault effort to emerge victorious against his foe

Mikekolt deflected each of sword swings with his prosthetic left arm before blocking the last one with both his vambracer's mounted razor blades, crossing his arms as he was forced into lowering them since Askari pressed harder on his sword; soon afterwards when he got lower enough to the point where he was on his knees, he sprung back up and parried his sword off to the sides. Bashing him off to the side with his shield, he proceeded to land more than his load of heavy punches against his torso and face; rapidly and racking up the blows fast until he preformed another attack with his half-brother. He grabbed him by the neck and raised him in the air, strangling him with his increased strength thanks to his prosthetic left arm; throwing him over to Breyerkolt who slid on the ground underneath him and kicked him in the back to launch him upwards. Grabbing a explosive tank and throwing it against the Flyer as he ended this attack by preforming one last flying kick to the face, while also adding in a scissors kick against his neck to restrain him

Askari struggled for a moment before relenting, bringing out something that he's stolen from the Komodo Unit out of finding out that they've killed one of their own, they've betrayed the Dragonroot Company and because of that; he decided for a little payback as he's taken one of their most prized possessions in return for attempting to take their main threat for their own. Mikekolt took it as a sign of respect before releasing and bringing him back up, only for Askari to attempt to punch him just as he did the same; both of them striking each other at the same time with the sounds of bones crushing into dust. He got the upperhand over him as he then threw his fist against his left side and ended the fight with a uppercut that sent him flying off the catwalk down into the lava far below from where they fought, screaming his name just as he fell and vanished into the heated mist below: "CCCAAASSSSTTTLLLEEE!"

"See you in hell Askari or better yet, never" Mikekolt walked away with his half-brother Breyerkolt, they both showed remorse for the fact that he proved to be a better challenge for him than the other generals; it makes him wonder why he couldn't be the second in command rather than that rogue lieutenant Savage

As the walked down the catwalk together, Mikekolt could feel that this may be the last time he sees his half-brother alive since his instincts never lied to him; he could feel his sacrifice will come not much longer now as fate is never too kind to people like him and Drayko for they have something better planned for them. Nevertheless, they were about to face off against their destinies behind the doors

HTTYD

Maeve, the Matron of Dragons and Savage the Staunch waited at the end of the large arena as it served to be their final battle where it will all take place. A massive ring with windows that had the concoction being pumped from the tubes as well as the ingredients being mixed into the cauldrons to be boiled. The former held her sword by her side while the latter had his axe in both hands, having come equipped with the same armor used by the Komodo Unit since he can't fight fair against Mikekolt. He was through with being treated like he was nothing short of a disgraced Viking, and now it's time for him to make him suffer

"Ah so you've finally found out about the elixir and it's secrets, though it's a shame you have to leave Fuld dead at our doorstep. He knows the secret to extraction after all but I'll assume that he told you everything? I would like to fight you, really I do but there is a truth to be told since I prefer to get into an more impressive fight with your leader. You've proven your worth enough times to me so why don't I have Savage here deal with you instead, I'm still bitter in a way that the Knights turned my Buffalord against me; she reminded me of the child I lost back then. I'm not the one to become angry over things like these but I will not forget about what grudge I told against them, come and join me to see the conclusion should you still live after you had your fun with this fool; farewell for now" Maeve left to deal with Drayko in the last room before this one as Savage turned to face the two brothers

"I find it pathetic to this day that Drayko had chosen you as his student to attend a school full of lies to falsehoods about training these devils. As for your half-brother perhaps the truth of that oracle's prediction that Alesandric talked about was true after all, the warrior will bring a new age of ruining the lives of everyone by creating chaos on our home. That man had poorly chosen him when it should've been you, however that's not what concerns me anymore. The Dragons will never be apart of our society and you should learn well enough to stay out of our Archipelago, go back to where you came from and if you return then we will hunt and kill you for trying to build a new world order for us. Nothing you do is of your choice because it's us and us Dragon Hunters alone who decides what's right, I've been disrespected for my whole life and now I'll be a Viking of legend when Drayko dies starting with your deaths!" Savage indulged himself

"I told him before that the Dragon Hunters do not decide our fate or our destinies, we do not need your help in sending them back to wherever they came because this will forever be the home of the Dragons that you're so hellbent on sending to extinction. You will never be a Viking of Legend, the Dragon Hunters have no control over us and what we believe is right as you are nothing but a small, selfish, malicious-" Mikekolt was interrupted by Savage as he argued back

"The Dragon Hunters have every source of the people and their beliefs, teaming up with Drayko will be YOUR greatest mistake just as not joining this tribe had proven to be mine. Now's the time to make you know what true pain really is Castle, say goodbye to when I kill the one someone you've grown up with since your childhood!" Savage deliberately shouted as the final battle between him and the brothers began

Savage came rushing to the two Castlekroftservkhall Brothers with his axe drawn in hand as he heavily swung to his right side, Mikekolt blocked it with his sword before bringing him to the floor with his tomahawk in the process; sending a revolving kick across to his face which made him stagger over to Breyerkolt who proceeded in laying in a few punches to the face before smacking him forward with the pommel of his sword. The flash of the afterimage is enough to stun the rogue lieutenant Mikekolt took it all on himself to land multiple punches onto Savage's body which was taking in more beatings that necessary in order to defeat him. Although he recovered after one last punch to his skull, headbutting him away as he took out his axe to attack; while he was forced to deflect them all off one by one and slash as well as chop away a few pieces of his body in a matter of seconds

Using both his sword and his tomahawk at the same time, Savage felt little thanks to the powered armor he was wearing underneath his regular clothing; grabbing him by the neck and choking him to death; with Breyerkolt rushing in to rescue his half-brother by speartackling the former Outcast onto the ground, slamming both fists down heavily against his skull repeatedly without stopping Mikekolt got back up and chopped his tomahawk into his stomach, landing another blow onto his face with a upper kick using his clawed boots and mauling across his gut; damaging his few vials of darkblood connected to the armor that bulked it up to increase his strength. Nothing is short of spraying out some sparks and exploding it's connected tubes as that was enough to expose Savage of not fighting like a fair and true Viking with honor. But like Drayko since in what Archipelago except this one did he ever give a shit about that?

Humiliated he punched him in the face and threw him down where he swung his axe down onto Mikekolt's vambracers, blocking the attack with his razor blades since he will not be in the very least defeated. He parried backwards and sent a kick into his gut which caused some pain due to being slashed earlier, sweeping his clawed boot against his legs and arm before he got back to his feet. Running in to hack away with his tomahawk as he swung from left to right against more of his torso, even cutting into the side of his head a few times. Bringing out the Gauntlet of Frynir and having it on his right arm, Breyerkolt attacked from behind as he blocked the axe swing from him using his half-brother's strongest weapon in the arsenal he had. He grabbed him by the throat and increased the crushing power until Savage turned pale and was thrown against the wall, slowly coming towards him and with their opponent about to suffer the defeat that will cost him his life; he proceeded to beat down harder and harder than what he did to his brother previously upon being rescued by him out a personal grudge for not being rescued earlier

Mikekolt jumped into the air and after firing a black web to the ceiling, brought it down onto Savage who was buried underneath; though he broke out from his tomb and held his axe now furious over losing this battle he cannot win. He was then shot with a hailfire of bullet arrows that ricocheted off the walls before stabbing into his back, though he pulled one out and had it act like his knife which was kicked out of his hand by Breyerkolt; once again squeezing hard on his neck like a soaking sponge. Savage punched Breyerkolt and scratched along his face but when he reached out to take his half-brother's tsuchinoko knife, Mikekolt did for him and stabbed his hand; splurring out with blood and screaming with pain. Breyerkolt slammed him down to the floor and the two of the brothers together began to beat the fuck out of him hard, pounding to pulping into blood on their faces; Savage recovered and kicked them both off as he began to charge into Breyerkolt seeing him as the main threat, but at the last minute Mikekolt shoulder charged him out of the way to take the hit. Being grabbed and slammed to the floor

The rogue lieutenant wasted no time in throwing him over to various places of the arena they fought in, grabbed by the legs where he was slammed into the walls and floor multiple times before being thrown up into the ceiling. Yanked down to the floor with Savage using one of the nearly destroyed Gronckle Iron chains that were resting conveniently for him to use to his advantage. Breyerkolt threw his brother's tusked shield against Savage to stun him plenty of times when the cycle began again. The cycle did not stop until after Mikekolt called out to his half-brother, Breyerkolt felt the heavy burden of what happened before to him as a child and came to the rescue by sending an powerful flying revolving kick that sent Savage flying. However he then used his sword to stab through his gut multiple times before ripping off his armor that he wore to amplify the user's power by bulking up the suit to increase strength and speed, before he ended it all by tearing open a cut in his skull where he then slammed the gauntlet down to make him suffer a heavy hemorrhage blow that would heavily and severely weaken him as he lost more than a few ounces of blood from that attack

Seizing the opportunity to make Mikekolt suffer he grabbed Breyerkolt by the neck in a deep pain-inflicting strangle hold where he then proceeded to use the Gronckle Iron chain against him, throwing him into various places of the arena by grabbing him by the legs and slamming him against the walls and floors multiple times where he bled out until he threw him up into the ceiling and down against the floor. With one last throw into the ceiling again to fully and really ensure that he is killed, falling to the floor in the corner. Breykerkolt gave out a pained scream that sounded worse then what previously happened in their fight with the Priest of Bolverk but was more mucus filled due to the darkblood that is leaking out from his mouth and fully met the ground face to face. The crushing impact alone left him bloodied, battered and beaten to the bloody pulp by itself; but because Savage used the amplifying armor of the Komodo Unit to fight unfairly against the two brothers, this was what caused his death. Poseidonsplinter landed right next to him just as Mikekolt turned to face what fate had fallen upon his half-brother, seeing the dust clear up and the half-brother he wouldn't kill when they reunited with each other; Mikekolt called out in a urgent voice just as he did to him awhile back: "Breyerkolt!"

But Savage took it too far and laughed viciously at him before proceeding to mock the words he told him: "I will not lose you again Breyerkolt huh? You lied to him and it all comes to the end that you cannot save anyone of your own blood, not even your family. But I give you my greatest of sympathies because after all... he was just a slave to Drayko's falsehood view on what's right for the Archipleago and now he has died like one without realizing that he was being lied to"

Mikekolt's inner torment and anger had been building up since the threat of the Dragonroot Company was announced by him, but never had he been this pissed off before in his life as he rescued his half-brother; only to lose Breyerkolt again with no hope of saving him from the cursed fate he was not meant to have. Now he was being mocked for not being able to keep him alive up until this battle and for lying to him about Drayko's vision on what he sees in the eyes of the Archipelago. He angrily turned to face him and began to let out the longest and deadliest slobbering growl to snarling sounding roar as his darkblood bursted into flaring flames, both his sword and Phoenixripper ignited themselves into a powerful blinding color of destruction. The rays of the sun above whose heat spreaded everywhere like a shockwave began to scorch Mikekolt but didn't do a thing due to the earlier exposure of the microwave hallway that was a hellhole to him. Fueled by his rage he was growling like a predator animal and snarling like an beast that came to get it's trespassers out of it's territory for good, now he had gone too far by killing his half-brother and this time he will NOT let him live for it; it's time that he dies now as he made the last mistake he ever makes

Now with both his swords imbued with flames he spared no time in mercilessly lacerate and brutally eviscerating Savage to finish him off once and for all, violently slashing his flesh off piece by piece before moving onto chopping his blade into his skull wound to tear through his bone one by one. He was mindless and through his berserker rage state he was taking whatever life he had in him and crushing it in front of his face, recklessly stabbing both of his legs and kneecaps as he managed to disarm him and throw him over to the south exit using his swords. Leaving him to crawl and taunt him: "You are insignificant, Castle!"

Mikekolt grabbed him by the ruptured neck and smashed his head against the wreckage pile of rocks before throwing him over to the eastern side of the arena. "Your half-brother suffers this fate because of how you doomed him to follow the lies of Drayko!" Savage taunted again

Stalking forward he punched him in the face downwards and grabbed him when he tried to crawl away, stabbing both swords into his chest and throwing him to the wall where it made an makeshift seat for him to sit on. "You and everyone else along with their beliefs in what they see is right in the Archipelago belongs to the Dragon Hunters, you will not resist the truth anymore!" Savage taunted him one last time as Mikekolt spoke in his real voice

"Then how about you go and resist the truth that I am sending you back to hell where you deserve to be in?!" Mikekolt stalked his way over to him with his tomahawk in his right hand, once again strangling him on his neck and landing a headbutt towards his wound; slamming a fist towards the side of his face two times and kicking his face upwards as he coughed up some blood

Savage helplessly tried to break free out of his grasp as he cut his fingers in trying to get a grip on Mikekolt's razor blade adorned vambracers but was instead thrown against the side of the wall, being picked up by him as he got slammed towards the wall five more times and in the end was thrown over to the other side where the wreckage was and was where he stalked to his location. He tried to crawl and escape down to the pit below but was grabbed by the legs and pulled back, putting his hand against Mikekolt's face just as he grabbed him by the sides of his face; he threw him off by flicking his hand off to the side. Now meeting the snarling anger of the man whose half-brother he just killed, (L3 + R3) Mikekolt pulled back his thumbs and stabbed them both into his eyes to gouge and blind him; although this was painful it did not actually fully blind him as blood sprouted out and cascaded out of his brown eyes. He then threw his body over to the last entrance where Drayko and Maeve dueled

Just as Savage stood up an axe was thrown into his chest and stuck out deeply inside of his body, Dagur the Derranged had come to deliever the final blow to him as although he will deny Mikekolt his revenge; it's the Komodo Unit that's his real enemy as they're the ones who built the armor and now it's going to be them who faces their wrath

"Dagur... why, how could you betray the Outcasts and Berserker Tribe?" Savage was on the verge of begging for his life

"I came to save you from this psychotic little bastard here, be thankful that I'm the one who is doing the execution here; the Komodo Unit is the one who deserves his wrath, not you" Dagur admitted to denying Mikekolt of his revenge and crossed his arms

"Don't do it... Your Derangness" Savage begged him

"Have you forgotten about what I am? I am powerless against you but as I stated before I hate cowards to the point of breaking their necks in front of crowds of my people, now you can be apart of the Nothing Tribe instead of being a nobody in the eyes of the Archipelago. Now you can tell me that I never respect my elders, because you're off the hook..." Dagur smiled in the end with a calm and seemingly happy tone in his voice

"NO! Don't do it... I don't want to go!" Savage begged for his life like a coward as he started to wet himself as evidence by the steam coming from his pants

"Goodbye" Dagur snapped his finger where he then had Shattermaster and Sleuther fire all at once against Savage while also detonating the hidden explosive inside of his axe, blowing up in a fiery explosion where the remains of him blew away in the dust. Turning to Mikekolt he saw that he was looking at the body of Breyerkolt who lied on the ground. "Another life that was taken by the Komodo Unit eh? Give them hell and I recommend not to destroy any of the weapons or their vehicles they got, I'll just... put them in the armory" Dagur placed a hand on his shoulder and told him the reason not to destroy any of their equipment or arsenal, as he might find some use for them

HTTYD

Looking up to him with that look on his face Dagur offered to stay by Breyerkolt's side as he's not dead just yet, not until he has his final words with him. Mikekolt moved on to the exit to the north before arriving to see the exciting conclusion of the final battle between Drayko as well as Maeve who had taken the beaten from him well enough. Having nothing left to keep him back from interfering in the face he fired off a black web that vertically up from the top to the bottom, this is what the fight looked like now:

Drayko flanked the Matron of Dragons with Inferno drawn out into his hands, slashing across her side as well as releasing some smoke to block her view; detonating it into a explosion as he stabbed through her knee in order to divert her attention away. She did of course counter a few of his moves but since she was dealing with a man who killed a god, this duel between them was nothing short of being an losing battle to keep the Dragonroot Company alive; the battle outside had gone on in the hours of the daylight that still kept it's darkened look out in the horizon

Maeve was not able to split her attention to the diversion that Mikekolt had given to aid their leader and Drayko's sudden attacks which allowed her to be cut in the knee pit, causing a bit of blood to emerge out from underneath her armor. She was still strong enough to take more punishment from him as she mocked him: "Your suffering will never end" Maeve made the last she ever made by saying those words to him for she was not aware of the journey that Drayko was taking on, benefiting him with the adventure he could never become bored of

Drayko parried another slash downwards from Maeve's sword to the other side and managed to land another burning cut deeply into her thigh, bleeding out as she was uppercutted in the jaw and sent backwards with a kick. She charged forth with her vengefulness being the fuel that made her fight as she will not go down without avenging her lost child, but Drayko will not go down until the Buffalord family that she killed out of fury of losing her own is avenged

Maeve was then speartackled as she and Drayko continued to fight without control over their duel as it was all a matter of fate of who would win victorious. She was able to get him off of her by throwing him to the wall, but Drayko jumped off to launch forward as he swept her off the floor; horizontally jumping into the black web and swinging around to send another kick that had her flying against the wall of her main headquarters. Some of the wall came crashing down and she stood weakly with blood leaking down her lips while her facepaint was being smeared off by her. Drayko walked over to her as she began to tell him

"I'm sure you know what it means to lose a family member such as your Night Fury, I admit that Drago was unwise to have betrayed you in the deal he made to return him to you with the exchange being the objects needed to ascend to godhood. But what are you trying to prove? You've erased our buisness from the Archipelago only to take our lessons and start the practice of the ancient times that's better off being forgotten by the sands of time. Is this what you're after?" Maeve asked him

"All I am after is revenge against that old man who calls himself a chief and a father when he has never been one to me, I was the one betrayed by my tribe and it's one that they're going to pay for. His name is Stoick the Vast and his blood no longer flows in my veins, this Night Fury that I've tamed since I was a teenager has been my brother for a long time; you always have a choice Maeve and I've chosen mine to unite each and everyone of them into a place where they can't be used against their will both physically, mentally and chemically restrained by their masters. I've given them freedom and the choice to decide what's right while you've done nothing but try to lead them into expanding your selfishness, this is what I used to look like underneath the mask" Drayko argued with her as he removed his mask

"So it looks like that Hiccup Horrible Haddock III lives as I've heard about the missing son of Chief Stoick, died on the nest where Red Death once reigned" Maeve insulted him by his name

"You can insult me about my true identity, but when you go and slaughter an abandoned nest as well as take a child away from the parents who weren't there to witness what happened; you've gone too far that time. Since you're willing to have your lost child back, then it's time that I reunite him with you" Drayko held Inferno over him and stabbed her in the chest, getting a yelp of pain from her as she looked up to him

"That's just too nice of you to be concerned about all of that, but do me one thing: take care of my Buffalord since I understand it's my fault for killing her siblings while her parents are nowhere to be found that day. That will not stop me from... ensuring the Dragon Hunters are back into their former selves, we've given them enough support... to help them return... back to action... worry no more my child; your mother will join you right away..." With her final words, Maeve revealed that the Dragon Hunters have gotten enough arrows to return to their former selves which turned out to be true

Drayko removed Inferno and stood victorious as he brought down the Matron of Dragons in the many sacrifices made to ensure the destruction of the Dragonroot Company, now it was time to shut down the operations for good. He turned to Mikekolt who helped in shooting that black web before telling him: "I know what happened as I felt that he was killed by Savage, now he can burn in hell for what he's done. You may not have your revenge now but listen to me when I say this: he sacrificed himself for you and you alone, find the escape route now because I'm shutting down the Dragonroot Company. Bring his body back with you and we'll give him a proper burial your own way"

Mikekolt did not respond as he nodded and left the area, returning back to where Breyerkolt lied on the ground; picking him up as he heard some coughing from him, blood splintering on his shoulder guard razor blades. "Brother... has the..." He asked

"Yes, the Dragonroot Company has been shutdown and Maeve the Matron of Dragons is no more; she's gone off to the afterlife to join her child she lost. Everything's alright now and I'm taking you out of their headquarters" Mikekolt told him

"A fearsome warrior never let's himself hit the ground with his back, he always stands tall even when he is about to die a bloodied and beaten death; never letting their back hit the ground or let his spirit be broken by the fall of someone close to you should they ever die once. Looks like I'm that warrior in those words, a true warrior I'd say; but what's going to happen to you after I'm gone?" Breyerkolt asked him

"I've been denied revenge against Savage thanks to Dagur, now I'm going to take it out on the Komodo Unit since they've built the armor; but they were no different then Savage, worse in comparison to him. I'm going to make sure they never attack us both again" Mikekolt told him

"Never stop fighting brother... that's what makes us bond and live isn't it...?" Breyerkolt told him in his final breath before slowly passing away peacefully, no matter the wounds he sustained from their fight

Mikekolt understood and closed his eyes with his fingers before moving on out of the room through the exit that led down to the hangar where a tunnel led outside to the end, the whole base is going to be collapsing very soon so now's the chance to get out why they can alive. Drayko and Toothless in the meantime began to tear down the core without hesitation, firing multiple plasma bolts that destroyed the supports of the island while being joined in by his student's Dragons who came to not only destroy the base but the entire island so that no Dragon Hunter may ever use this island for their base of operations ever again. As soon as there was a crash, it was time to get out of here

Toothless fired a plasma bolt into the ceiling and took Drayko out of the island safely while the rest followed his lead, he knew that Mikekolt and Axethor would be out of there soon. He knew the two of them would survive because he was the one who led the assault and he was the one who was looking to impress him since day one when first attending, it all ends here in the morning

* * *

Unfortunately just like Deimos from God of War: Ghost of Sparta as I've based him off from, he just had to die but in the end he saved his half-brother from taking that fate he would've shared again. He had been nearly killed once by Alesandric but he would not be killed again, I wanted to kill him off not to make Mikekolt feel like this was his responsibility; but for him to know about the blunt force like trauma that would torment him until he understood the true reasoning behind his death, and why he had to die on him. It could be one whole conspiracy from behind the curtains but that would confusing wouldn't it?

To tell you the truth yes it would be as Katetiburon might've been involved as if everything is staged, but he never was told once about the truth at all. In fact it was mentioned before that she was supposed to kill whoever learned anything from the crisis in this Archipelago, more or less she was supposed to kill him but broke off from what she was told and decided to leave before disappearing without a trace back in Columbia

The influence of Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater has gotten it's grip on this story and that's what you're going to see in the final chapter with the events that follow, Mikekolt is no Big Boss but he is his own character; one who lives to the fullest in fighting in the battles that would be won by himself and one who desires to prove that he deserves to be more than being disregarded as a Viking only. He wanted to show the Archipelago that this is what he and various other people can become with the knowledge that his bloodline gathers, he will be the man he chooses to be rather than what others force him to be. That is what he seeks for himself

I hope you understand that because as I will always say, Mikekolt is not a Gary Stu from the start; he was supposed to be a man whose influenced by his journey to start the Titan Uprising and he needed closure from the horrible memories of being tortured back in Darkheart Prison which didn't always look like the prison it was before. It looked like an larger prison like Blackgate Prison with it's various rooms, but the tests of time have not been too kind to it as you'll see in Trials of the King's Lost Treasures

If you have anything to tell me about the protagonist then do not state that he's a Gary Stu and he has always been, I cannot stress that enough because I hate people calling him that. It's lies like that which will have your guest reviews deleted and not accepted by me


	28. Final Escape

(A/N: Here comes the final chapter of this story since after losing Breyerkolt's life to that evil Savage who is now dead alongside Maeve, this is where they must escape from the island as the base is coming down anytime now. Thanks so much for reading up to this point because I can't wait to see the reviews for this story, all I wonder now is what do they think about this so far and if they want to have a follow up to this where Mikekolt goes up against the rogue Komodo Unit and forms his own resistance of warriors to fight against them. What are your thoughts on the evolution of my protagonist by this point? Is he great or is he decent? What you decide, write it down and I'll be happy to respond to whatever you say about Mikekolt; because I've turned him into a walking arsenal by this point and it makes since as this is the endgame of the story. Got nothing more to say on this point, so go ahead and start reading the exciting conclusion of School of Dragons: Titan Uprising as this will be a short chapter to end it all on. Enjoy)

As soon as the massive crash was heard throughout the base as well as the rumbling in the entire island, the soldiers realized that their base of operations were coming down; they all needed to evacuate right away. But just as some of them tried to escape they were blocked off by the Dragons who shot the ceiling down to cut off their routes, sealing them inside of their tomb as some of wreckage collapsed onto the groups and buried them underneath of the ruins that were falling apart

Mikekolt on the other hand carried his half-brother on his shoulders and ran off to the exit as not long ago it was all beginning to crumble, the core was destroyed and the soldiers all tried to get out as possible. Though the Komodo Unit was off the island by the time this happened, few of their forces remained to stop him in his path; firing off his Revenant's Talon III to shoot them down. He would die as a monster and neither would Breyerkolt's sacrifice be in vain as of this morning, he continued running until he reached the hangar where he found Axethor pinned down

Throwing his body onto the IWAR Jeep that his best friend had stolen, he fired his crossbow on all six of his targets that were shooting his friend from behind. Axethor got onto the front seat where he would drive while Mikekolt got onto the gunner's position, the second one is destroyed due to the damage it sustained while using it for protection under fire. They both drove into the hangar where they just so happened to road blocked by the Komodo Unit, the soldiers were gunned down by Mikekolt and the entrance was shot down as now they can get through

The half-wide escape route tunnel was rectangular shaped with a road in front of them and a few checkpoints to blow up to avoid being pursued. Axethor had some difficulty in driving as he's never tried to hijack one of these before but started to get the hang of it sooner or later, it was easy for them as they drove nowhere but directly ahead of them. Mikekolt held onto the mounted turret when the first checkpoint came up, opening fire on the explosive barrels nearby to deal with them quickly as they drove on through

There were a few pursuers coming after them as Mikekolt turned to open fire on them, with a hail of shots from the mounted ballista to take out one of the drivers; causing it to crash as the rest continued to chase after them. He then attacked the gunners to stop them in trying to shoot the driver of their escape jeep, killing a few of their soldiers that opposed them in getting out of the collapsing base; with the driver taking a few arrows to die and crash into a fiery death that exploded. Now it all seemed as though they're out of the woods but at times there was just no true way of escaping until the threats are gone for good, the moved on into the tunnel deeper

Mikekolt kept his eyes out for more obstructions on the road such as the falling rock from the rooftop that was blasted into pieces instantly with the jeep's mounted weaponry. He fight off any and all IWAR Jeeps until there were seemingly none in his way. He fired at whatever that was roadblocking them up ahead such as the IWAR Jeep's liquidized tanks that bursted into a fiery wreck, crashing through without much of a problem at all. There came a few turns here to there but all and all this did nothing to stop them from keeping up with their acceleration, increasing the top speed as they're going home alive whether that the Komodo Unit wanted them to or not

Upon clearing down another checkpoint with the soldiers mounted on the IWAR Jeeps, their path was cleared for them to pass through; barrels exploding to take out a large number of a force sent to keep the best friends from leaving this island that was going to fall at any time. The lights now turned a orange color signifying them as reaching the halfway point from this current location, shooting some tires to slow another few of the jeeps down to escape before exploding as from behind turned into a distance fog that clouded their vision. All seemed to be going well but in the case that happened next, there was just one last obstacle:

Axethor had his eyes locked on the road but not on what was coming up from behind as it's a IWAR Jeep though it's not being driven by the Komodo Unit this time around, sudden gunfire caught his attention as did Mikekolt when they looked back to see the speeding jeep coming up from behind them. Veering to the sides slowly but steadily he found that their pursuer is a hellbent survivor of the fallen Dragonroot Company, though he was the last of the generals in Maeve's command as although she had failed in her plans; he wasn't going down without one last challenge for the one responsible and he was not finished with him just yet:

"Castle, it's not over yet!" The voice of the survivor revealed himself as Askari of Ashes, chasing after the best friends in the IWAR Jeep

"Askari!" Mikekolt shouted in alert as the general survived by hanging from the bars that held the catwalk together, his best friend wondered how he survived on the other hand seeing it that he was absent from their final fight. Now they've got to leave quickly before he kills the two of them, Axethor stepped on it and the race for the exit began

Askari of Ashes would not lose to his opponent again as he drove up from behind just as he's met with Mikekolt turning the mounted ballista on him, firing arrows that forced the driver in veering to the sides to avoid the gunfire; though he got hit a few times in the arm and side of his body. Driving to the sides and ramming his jeep against them in his attempt to turn them over, crashing as well as trapping the both of them. He utilized a crossbow from the soldiers as his main weapon of retaliating against Mikekolt's attempts to keep him at bay, the status of Dragon Root Island was worsening in condition by the minute for as long as he could not get to the end of the tunnel as soon as possible

Another charge from behind sent Mikekolt hanging from the back as he slid across the road of the escape route, though he snapped his legs upwards against the opposing jeep to maintain himself in order to get back into the gunner's seat; turning it back on him and firing in front of his opponent's engine. He could not aim it to the wheels as they were too close for him to get them shot properly, so he had been left with no choice but to attack the driver which slowed him down a few inches back and away from them. But when Askari targeted him he brought out his second sword before he began to wildly swing it in a windmill motion to deflect the arrows fired at him, using his tomahawk on his right arm wrist to deflect a few shots that he tried to take it out on him

Askari fired another round of arrows at him to which Mikekolt would have to use his bladed vambracers to deflect which turned out that it wasn't so hard after all, though he did have to move the both of them faster than what he shot at him. He returned fire to his opponent, as the general was struck a few times but managed to duck down to avoid the firepower; going and veering off to the left side which made it a challenge for him to try and attack them, the general charged into them again. But Axethor wasn't going to be distracted from driving this out of here with his best friend, he was either going to go home or go down with this island

Mikekolt continued to fire at the general as Askari tried to ram against them from behind, he kept him at bay with his constant firing of the mounted ballista; doing as much as he can into ensuring that the two of them will get out alive. It's become tense at this point but if he can't hold out for a little more longer, then their fate is sealed. Their IWAR Jeep was rammed more than a few times but didn't stop him from attacking the general with his crossbow which had him rearing back in pain, slowing down and further backing away from them

Axethor couldn't shake him off as there was no way in hell he could stop Askari from chasing them out of the tunnel, they weren't far off from freedom now as the two of them have got past the halfway point. Now they had to deal in confined spaces when the road veered off to the right side, having them go through a medium length tunnel to which Axethor had trouble with. This gave Askari the upperhand in attacking the two best friends, still Mikekolt used his crossbow to land some hits towards his arms and landing one to his leg which kept him away further than previously

Neither Mikekolt nor Askari were close to making it to the end of this chase but they did get to the end of the enclosed tunnel, so there's that but the race went onwards without ending. Well not without having one last bullshit stunt that's about to be preformed by Mikekolt very soon...

The lights returned back to their dark blue color which meant that all of them were off due to this being the nearly there point. Not much time was left for them to get the hell out alive as Mikekolt gave everything he's got to his opponent, letting him have it with the road splitting to two sides this time around. Askari drove up to their position from the opposite side when this happened, Askari fired at Axethor who was defended by him using his tusked shield to guard his life from his projectile attacks so that the two of them could crash into a fiery mess inside as well as be buried under the seas. Though he would not let his best friend die just as Breyerkolt did for him

Now on the opposite side of the same lane and having the advantage of shooting at them at a better prespective of the literal sidelines, Mikekolt kept on firing non-stop so Askari couldn't retaliate right back at them. The tunnel was collapsing far behind them along with the base and though he got hit a few times with their IWAR Jeep getting struck from the sides couple of times, it was merely minutes before the two of them were out of here. Even Axethor told and pointed up ahead to them: "Daylight up ahead!" The exit was just a distance away as he looked up, Mikekolt can now give his half-brother the resting place that he deserved. Their troubles would soon be over but not this chase as Askari drove up ahead, ramming into the two of them from the side and knocking out Axethor in the process who covered himself in the impact

The two IWAR Jeeps raced on stuck together next to each other as Axethor was out and left Mikekolt at the gunner's seat, Askari tried to free himself from this lock but to no success as he brought out the crossbow from the side; pointing it to his opponent who looked up in an alerted expression. He got low just as Askari fired off his full auto crossbow while Mikekolt jumped up into the air still hanging onto the swiveling ballista, swiftly dodging the arrows since they harmlessly passed by him without hitting him once. Swiveling over to the side before he let go and tumbled in the air over to Askari's jeep

Mikekolt kicked the crossbow out of his hand and smacked the back of his head right into the wheel that he slammed his face into, recovering afterwards as he spun about to meet him in the face eye to eye; his expression angry over the loss of his half-brother but still brave to kill him right here. He reared back and headbutted against him, smacking his left prosthetic arm to the side against his skull before rearing back further; with one final headbutt to the skull he freed their IWAR Jeep from his as Askari fell behind while he remained on Axethor's side. The force of the blow had him attempting to regain his balance as the two of them were both out of the exit tunnel, crashing with a explosive fiery bang that had the two best friends back onto the ground with Mikekolt holding Axethor over his shoulder. Rainserviper landed next to him before he placed Breyerkolt's body onto his saddle as his tattoos no longer seemed to have that fiery glow on him, faded just like his life

Everything was silent until Askari fired at them, he was battered to a bloodied pulp from that crash; limping towards them silently on the ground. "C... Cassstlee... Castle!" He pointed his crossbow towards the two of them but Mikekolt held his ground against him, he was willing to put a end to this for good if he had to fight him one last time

But suddenly there would be no fight this time as Askari clutched himself in pain, his wounds are greater than the ones he got out of his various skirmishes from his opponent; falling onto the ground and on his knees. He got up and reached out into Mikekolt's chest, using him just to get himself off the ground; grabbing onto his shoulder guards and supporting himself more or less stabily this time. Giving off one last stare down as he asked him this but also revealed what he gave him:

"Let us fight again in the afterlife... it can be our little game for the both of us until Ragnarok is calling us into action. What I gave you before is the funds the Komodo Unit uses, that is the true treasure that Savage was accusing you of coming after; the Bludvist's Legacy as the armor is just a ploy to distract them. Don't let... them take it out of your hands... Grashunov, will use every means to take it back..." Askari gave him the opportunity to fight and told him not to let the Komodo Unit take the microfilm out of his hands

"I'm not ready to die just yet Askari, not until I know that I can live out the rest of my days in a peace filled life with my Dragons that I love as a family. But I'll be waiting there just as Drayko will be in the future" Mikekolt's real voice was heavily grave in terms with coping with losing what he worked so hard to rescue, just for him to now be forever lost. Experiencing a brief hallucination of Breyerkolt standing next to the jeeps as he turned to face him, giving that look he never lost on his face before vanishing

Askari of Ashes finally collapsed to the ground dead as he was killed by his wounds, now he's awaiting the day he can fight him again if he dies as Axethor carried his body before the two mounted their respective Dragons and left behind the sinking island that was the Dragonroot Company's headquarters. Both of them were coming home to Owl Gut Island where'll they're awaiting to greet them back with open arms, for Axethor but not for him as he never spoken a single word on the way back

At that time when the heroes returned to their home island, Mikekolt carried Breyerkolt onto his shoulders; leaving the villagers to give all their praise to the real hero that was Axethor as he's just the lone wolf. He carried him up to the top of the mountain bluff in solitude while in his silence, never turning back once and not even going back to meet his parents; soon he got to the top of where he found the rest of his Dragons waiting for him and laid his half-brother to rest. Standing over him as he spoke his final words while looking down on him:

"You... are free now, brother" Mikekolt gave the order to the rest of his Dragons to take him to a more appropriate grave since he deserved better than a Viking Funeral. He didn't want to talk to anyone for the rest of the day and what happened next? He looked at Frynir and nodded, his only solace would be spending the night with her as he needed the comfort of a woman no matter be it human or Dragon

Mikekolt left the tribe as he went on to take shelter in an abandoned lodge that was suitable for the two of them to spend the night alone. Laying together on a white tiger mat with large windows shuddered upwards and the firepace giving off their source of light, coming with all they needed like couches and a chair with an table for them. Fall leaf carpeting that covered a whole floor and it's all just him alone with Frynir as they not only dranked from glasses, but it is also here that they decided that it's time they had a little fun with each other; though there is nothing sexual that happened here that night

She knew that's not what he wanted as he's not that kind of lover, he prefers to find ways around without resorting to what every lover does. For the rest of the night he was comforted by Frynir and she was given warmth by him, no matter what kind of hangover from hell that he's bound to suffer in the mere hours of the morning; this abandoned lodge was found in an arctic region like that of Alaska in the real world though this was a dried mangrove thanks to the trees outside along with the narrow pathway that led out of the lodge's outskirts

He was found on the floor shirtless asleep against the white tiger skin mat with the sunlight peaking through the windows, the fireplace burned out from last night; started to twitch an few times before awakening; his mouth thick was saliva and having dried drool leaking out down from the edges of his lips. Shaking while on his knees but steady enough to bring his entire self standing up easily without any problems though there was some lightheadedness involved. He wrapped himself with a blanket while his hair looked drenched and his face was covered in sweat, dripping and streaming down as the lodge he was taking shelter for until the next morning was in an arctic region after all

He picked up a picture of himself that was taken by Katetiburon and found not only her kiss imprint but also a farewell on the back, helping himself up to the east couch where he took an non-lethal smoke to soothe himself. A little message was left for him to read which when he did, revealed the truth to him being that she was too much of a coward herself to tell him directly in front of his face or leave behind an reel for the tape recorder

The message told in a no-bullshit matter that she was not sent by the Knights to aid him but rather a bitter group, who were betrayed by their country by having to remain loyal to their mission in which their project was abandoned; but they had no access to resources nor were they allowed to go to their families

Thus the group sought out her help but with meddling involved from superiors that led them, she was to kill anyone who was involved in helping her out; most notably him but she couldn't due to how hellbent he was in going far to end a crisis in his own home, and for the fact that she made a promise to Drayko that he wouldn't kill one of her allies. Though he knew what he she was intending to do for the group that was involved

He was infuriated by this deception however and continued to read as Breyerkolt didn't want him to take out his anger on Drayko for not telling him, the message continued on as more is revealed. She took the Bludvist's Legacy microfilm that was stolen by Askari and given to him out of respect for his opponent, her role was all staged and so everything's going to plan but after when the Marauders began attacking various places on their own which proved that the alliance between them were fracturing apart; her role was expanded to help him enough so that he can shut down their operations. Not allowed to go back home or commit suicide, any other woman would've refused to take the risks; so she ended up becoming a deceptive lass who sacrificed her reputation just to aid him in what happened so that the Archipelago could not be targeted by them

She wants him to understand that the taint of deception would follow her to the final resting place and she would go down as a official war criminal for lying to her fellow comrades and going rogue all out of wanting to help out in their allies' war against a branch who exacted an series of crimes for revenge. To the Archipelago who saw her as a despicable woman with no such honor nor loyalty to herself and to the tragic fallen group as a selfish monster that cared more for her allies than them, though there were few who always had respect for her. None would understand her as she wants him to know that like a true warrior she saw it all to the end. Forbidden to directly tell him face to face and live on in his memory as a woman, none will know the truth about her and what she did; their first meeting as well as this message as it will be destroyed will endure only in his heart. Everything she did was for them, for their seafaring land as a real hero but also a real legend just like how he was now; it was clear to him that she was tearing up at what she was forbidden to tell him

The message began to set ablaze and burned to ashes before being blown away in the wind, all of this mattered little to him as he looked out to the door frame of this room; nodding to himself as he was ready to leave. He's coming back home not to his tribe but to the School because he no longer has to attend it, he's learned everything they have to teach him. He smothered the healing herb cigarette designed to soothe his pain, without having to risk harming any of his lungs. Standing up and getting all clad into his Bravo armor he left the room where he then exited outside in front of the abandoned lodge, using his horn that always hung from his belt to call out to Rainserviper who came and took him out of here. With the outside entrance being a tiled road pathway that was narrow but a dried out mangrove as evidenced by the roofed trees, and the bushes growing here into small hedges that bordered the pathway. He rode atop his back and took off into the sky while the morning kept on rising

The sky above was an dark tazanite, mitten, juice, royal, wisteria, eggplant and violet color above in the top; with the sky also featuring tiger, fire, sandstone, yam, marmalade, rust, ginger and clay orange thrown into the mix as well. But it did not end there as some mahogany, jam, merlot, cherry, brick, currant, lipstick and blush red was seen in the warm morning; finally ending with the laguana, banana, tuscany, gold, royal, flax, cyber, mellow and fire yellow sunlight that shined high above the edge over the horizon within the distance while the sky above still remained in an dark coal, metal and charcoal black sea of stars that twinkled with each passing moment. The clouds were swirling but remained calm as they moved across without an blink and miss feeling

HTTYD

Mikekolt walked down the hall of the School of Dragons main building clad in his Bravo armor like previously with his arsenal in hand but this time sporting something new to himself, it is a gift that he gave himself to remember the sacrifice that was made: Mikekolt's new tattoos to have him look like the fearsome warrior that Breyerkolt once was had the same pattern with his own alterations: ribbed armored dual curled ram horns that curved over his shoulders and on his upperchest. twin gashes crossing each other on his stomach with thick twin gashes that diagonally went downwards against both of his eyes through his cheeks before stopping when they reached the top of the ram horns. natural looking colossal claw and talonmarks found on his arms to biceps. It looked like the scars all cut deeply below the skin level as they could never fully heal. Bones that looked stained with omaha tan, padre to gingerbread brown, burnt orange and charcoal black color with burnt molten texture. You name it he had it all and had everything to carry on Breyerkolt's legacy

Clad with wearing a jacket on himself he opened the doors to the main building off to the sides, being greeted by just about everyone here along with the teachers and students as they came to praise and applaud to him while he walked down to the end where Drayko is standing. Putting on his glasses and getting onto the left side with Headmaster Heryal and Vixen who have been absent for most of the time were present, jumping into Drayko's arm for she was kept under guard of the illusionist out of fear that the fallen branch would do a lot more harm to her than them. Drayko proceeded to bring out a medal for him to wear and be proud of in spite of the sacrifices that were made

"This is the end of these heroes' time at the School of Dragons, though we mourn the loss of a half-brother who made his sacrifice to save him; he did what was necessary so that he can let the return of our great heroes back home. Now the Dragonroot Company has fallen and that is an action that cannot be left ignored by us Knights, Axethor has left this school to do great things and ones that will benefit us as time went on he has. Now it is Mikekolt's time for him to indulge himself in the pride of being the one to take down a branch of the Dragon Hunters, shutting down the Dragonroot Company is something he will never be forgotten in history by but neither will his future actions in saving Dragonkind" Drayko announced to the students as he turned to face Mikekolt with the medal in hand

This medal was a thick medallion in the center with the same golden bronze type of fusions he's used throughout his time in his journey to gather the Titans of the Archipelago's regions and their sub-regions. Having the same downwards curved blade wings on the sides as seen on his father's axe and a thick three leaf wreath all around the front edge. Sporting the crest of Rainserviper on the front that copied the style of the Omega Primal Night Fury logo that's been fully realized by Drayko. Five barn star styled stars were studded along the upper edge and across on the bottom, also having the Lupineraider Brotherhood Tribunal symbol right in the middle as well that kept every detail and left nothing out. It's strap that held the medal started out like any other war medal but then stopped again as they went diagonally out to the sides, connecting to each other all with a faded filthy stained color scheme of the Owl Gut Tribe crest flames which were given a more tan to brown color like his skin but had an few scratches here to there that still kept the design. On the end of the war medal like top was a small but medium in terms of thickness rectangular tag which had the New Draconia crest, though it wasn't seen at first when taking a closer look. Finally, not only were there Dragonese Runes written along the medallion but there was also Drayko's signature which was engraved; the rest of the engravings were raised up on both sides and the edges had a nickel serrated ribbing for that feel against the fingers

"Mikekolt Castlekroftservkhall: You are higher above even Roachkolt and Tiburonkolt but it is I who will be greater not in a competition but as a warrior like the both of us. I award you the title of Arsenal Fox alongside with the official Bold Valor of the Blackest Night medal, as we could use heavy cavaliers like you to preform stealth missions and others that ask for your talents" Drayko raised it over his head and placed it over his neck as Mikekolt nodded, giving out his own salute in response. It looked like any other salute though his arm was further from his face and seemed to be pointing out and forward, his first two fingers going up while his lower two hooking down like a number four sign facing downwards as his thumb on the other hand went slightly in. Drayko understood his reason for being silent and held his hand just like how he used to do with Breyerkolt, everyone else cheered for their hero in return

Drayko felt the same pain when Mikekolt showed no response as the two of them are alike in the ways of being used like a damn puppet and pawn to their enemies with the Hooligans for him, and the likes of the Dragon Hunters for his former student. They were only being used like their inexpandable and manipulated puppet to pawn in their chessboard of these wars, all started by them and their enemies are taking full advantage of them just to cut their ties and get closer to every Dragon the both of them have ever tamed and met. Now the Dragon Hunters have failed but this time Mikekolt will assure that he will not be treated in the same way he was, never again as like he's doing now. Drayko then told him that he can leave now which he did as it wasn't for the fact that he's not grateful, but it's for the fact that he's going to take a moment of closure in the graveyard; giving one last kiss to Vixen's muzzle and fluffy white underbelly before taking his leave since he hasn't seen her too much in his journey

As Mikekolt wanted to leave as soon as possible he was approached by Headmaster Heryal who wanted a little handshake just as he gave to Drayko before, overcome with the feeling of shame and angered by the deception of Katetiburon for her lies she told him; he refused and coldly passed by him as the headmaster was disappointed, although he did get a soft pat on the back from him just so he wouldn't be left out

He continued off to Rainserviper whose waiting for him at the end, stopping at one point to look at the Speed Stinger who had traits of the Alpha for his large size and the Dreadstrider for his limbs along with underbelly which he could not stop himself from doing what anyone would. He got down and kissed the Speed Stinger hatchling who was then picked up by the student who owned it, blushing after his leave as the Dreadstrider happened to be a hybrid of the former and the Flightmare

Students like Axethor alongside Dullnut and Scabknuckles stood all around him as they were clapping for him, happy for the job well done; though not knowing that Mikekolt was still in a state of being angered because of the deception that Katetiburon revealed to him as well as the fact that she was supposed to kill anyone who aided in her job. Mikekolt coldly passed all three of them silently as they looked on and left through the path, taking off on Rainserviper where he disappeared from the view

Later on that morning he walked through the path that had posts with a small chain dangling across each of them on the sides, he carried his original sword and an bouquet of fall season styled sunflowers. Walking along the stone tiled path through a graveyard where it ended in him approaching a shrouded gravestone that had the engraved epitath: "Here will lie the half brother of the Castlekroftservkhall family: Breyerkolt, a hero who saved the Archipelago for it is he that shall be reunited again in the afterlife" Shrouded underneath a tall tree that was nearby and getting down to set down an stand that held his original sword that he gave to his half-brother, along with setting the sunflower bouqe down which the both of them were all crossed with each other. It belonged to him now and forever will, remembering when he got the information that he lived and set off to rescue him from further torment

Standing back up and before the gravestone in front of him with the medal hanging from his chest, his head looking down at the epitath's words before he took out the Revenant's Talon III; loading it in front of his mouth as all it would take was one shot to end it all. The wind in the sky picked up and blew the leaves on the grass as if an helicopter was flying close to the ground. He closed his eyes and without a second moment to hesitate, he fired his crossbow and the sound of blood splashing was heard...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Mikekolt couldn't do it, not even if he was given the chance to so because that's nothing that Rainserviper would let him do as he witnessed his actions and at the final minute fired at an civilian paying their respects to a fallen loved one; all to be alone as he achieved just that in killing that innocent Viking. In return he gave one last salute in front of Breyerkolt's grave as he raised his head upwards, giving off an angry look as his glasses were slightly down to show his closed eyes and the thickest rays of the sunlight showered his tattoos. Bleeding out a tear that streamed down his cheek to show that no matter how much he acted the way he does in combat, he like Tiburonkolt was human within and now the darkblood in his veins would give him the warmth for his final stand against the Komodo Unit whose fate remained ambiguous. He will fight just like the deceptive trapper that he and Roachkolt are just like that day he learned the truth, about their origins...

**SCHOOL OF DRAGONS: TITAN UPRISING**

The tale of Mikekolt and Bryerkolt. United by brotherhood they stand, divided by destiny their enemies will fall

* * *

O: Stoick the Vast hears the news of Traitor Johann's passing, not knowing the truth behind his true colors. His fury and hatred for Drayko Ryder rises to the point of becoming determined to find the map to Draconia

O: Drayko comes to realize that the Dragon Marauders have risen from the ashes following the fall of the Dragonroot Company. He knows that they will not take their loss, the wrath of the Dragon Hunters will rain upon him just as Viggo knows his brother will act in accordance to his status as he now lived. Both will be prepared as that day comes

O: Axethor joins the Owl Gut Guardians, taking part of the construction of multi-barreled cannons that uses the tech from the Dragon Marauders to better defend their home

O: Katetiburon disappears without a trace in East Timor, Southeast Asia

O: Arson establishes the Archipelago's first paramedic response team to aid in the upcoming battles of the wars erupting here in their home

O: Headmaster Heryal disbands Barbara's Academy of Swordsmanship, reforming it into a new class designed as an Anti-Dragon Hunter Attack Training. Though to keep the legacy of Tiburonkolt alive, a new school from the ashes of the old academy in his image is built

O: The Viking Council have found new evidence regarding the terrorist actions of Mikekolt but still could not determine his involvement in this threat, thus the case was closed once again

O: Mikekolt claimed one fifth of the Bludvist's Legacy and the next generation weapons development company "MIKEKOLT LIBERATION INCORPORATED LLC." is established as a private company in Whiteburah Island

O: The Komodo Unit broke off their alliance to the Dragon Hunters and gone rogue upon finding out they had claimed just half of the Bludvist's Legacy, the Revolt in the San Alrkroynamo Peninsula begins out of revenge for being cheated out of their deal...

That's not sounding good isn't it? That's just a not-so-subtle foreshadowing to the next attack that forces Mikekolt into action in order to fully stop the rogue Komodo Unit as they changed since the last time they've fought. Until then the choice is up to you in planning out what evil the rogue unit will commit in the foreign peninsula on the mainland of Whiteburah Island. A not so gentle one that's for sure

I would like to take this time to introduce you to a fantastic project on that shitty Lego IDEAS site called the Ultimate Lego Batman Batcopter which you can see right here in this link to type in the address bar right here: (projects/f5fac8b3-e7f5-4e6a-9dd6-889b4690f68d#&gid=1&pid=1)

It's comprised of the Lego Ultra Agents helicopter sets: Ultra Defense Unit and Ultracopter vs Antimatter. It's features include a push mechanism that operates dual interweaving rotors, rescue line that extends out to either side of the passenger area, one large and two small shooting mechanisms on each wing, rotating gun turrets with stud shooters but that can be a pain in the ass to find after being fired, dual cockpit with cargo bay door, two passenger doors that hing upward and landing gear that can be raised or lowered. I would even had the flick-fire missile boxes from the Spider-Helicopter Rescue set, dropping feature and net launcher to make it better than before

The reason I'm telling you this is because I'm giving the Komodo Unit a new attack chopper which Mikekolt will name it the: Lakotanbvell A84-Attack Chopper due to being not only a multi-mission transportation and attack helicopter, but for the fact that the Komodo Unit is not being supervised under the watch of the Dragon Hunters anymore. Plus Mikekolt's still got three more projects to build

1: New heavy combat armor with mounted weaponry like two missile boxes and miniguns, added dual wrist guns on the top to bottom

2: Boots with vents on the bottom to allow him in gliding across all terrain as well as land a scorching burn across his enemies, having a blade that sprouts out in case of running on something that's slippery like ice for example. Also allows him to slash across his enemies necks

3: New armor that will allow him to amplify his strength and speed just like the Komodo Unit soldiers, thanks to them becoming stronger than last time; enough to take him out when he's fully locked and loaded

Because of these new threats he must now build a squad of his own men to counter them in a style based off Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, although the next story is given the name of "Mikekolt's Revenge: Frontline Counteraction Ops"

Now he's overpowered when those ideas come start coming to life in one point or another, so is there anything that you got to review on this story? Just go ahead and write it down in the meantime as I want you to remember how it all began, never forget that Mikekolt will return soon because I've got a fourth story that's been long overdue for writing

As I mentioned before in the two-part Uprising chapters, it's one of the stressful stories in the trilogy because of chapters not being posted like they should; a troubled history with a heated rivalry of reviewers who call my stories a load of shit that should be taken down, and it's just not a pleasant experience after all. But I started with Drayko's revenge on Stoick and there's more to be told beyond that point, so I will not give up. I originally intended on writing down a scene were Grimmel begins to collect some parts to become what he looks like in the concept I told you about in one of the chapters. I've got nothing more to say but this: consider me going on a hiatus for now from this franchise, it won't be long before I'm back ready to begin anew


End file.
